Desencontros
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: UA - Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial a vida de Harry vida de cabeça pra baixo quando ele tem que ir viver com seus tios no interior.
1. Trailer

_A Segunda Grande Guerra foi impiedosamente devastadora._ _Não acabou somente com vidas e esperanças, despedaçou corações e separou famílias._

- Você estará em segurança com seus tios. – Lílian falava de forma calma. Uma calma que não chegava aos olhos marejados e ao coração apertado pela separação.

- Eu preferia ficar com vocês. – O menino franzino de cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos impressionantemente verdes falou triste.

_A força aérea britânica teve muitas vitórias, mas também algumas derrotas._

- Você não entendeu, moleque? Seu pai morreu! – O homenzarrão vociferava num misto de ódio e triunfo, como se ver Harry infeliz fosse o néctar dos deuses. - O avião dele foi abatido, e a sua mãe não dá notícias há semanas, desde a última blitz. Você não tem mais ninguém e só está aqui porque não podemos simplesmente por você para fora. Pelo menos ainda...

_Mas o amor floresce mesmo nas ocasiões mais adversas._

- Mãe? – Uma ponta de esperança surgiu em seu peito fazendo –o conter a respiração.

- Acho que não.

A voz agradável que lhe chegou aos ouvidos, apesar de não ser a de Lílian Potter, fez com que sentisse um calor gostoso em seu peito, e a despeito da decepção que brevemente sentiu por não ser sua mãe, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao levantar-se e cumprimentar a bela garota a sua frente.

- Desculpe, eu... bem... o sol... – Corou levemente quando notou a expressão divertida com a qual ela o fitava. – Muito prazer, Harry Potter.

A garota de cabelos flamejantes tocou em sua mão ao retribuir o cumprimento e respondeu.

- Ginny Weasley.

_Porém o destino tem que ser enfrentado._

- Por que você não fica aqui, em segurança? – Ginny tinha os olhos rasos d'água.

- Não posso. Você sabe que eu não posso. – Ele preferiu olhar o lago do que encarar os olhos castanhos que tanto amava

_Decisões terão que ser tomadas._

O sorriso dele era pura saudade e Ginny não se conteve. Atravessou a distância que os separava e abraçou-o feliz. Não poderia ter desejado presente melhor naquele Natal. Beijavam-se de forma apaixonada enquanto Harry a rodopiava segurando em sua cintura.

- Gin... – a voz rouca de desejo não deixava duvidas de suas intenções.

- Sim.

_E suas conseqüências enfrentadas._

- Você vai se casar com Neville?! – Sibilou furioso, enquanto ela tentava explicar. As lágrimas correndo livres pela face abatida.

- Você foi dado como morto.

- Você só estava esperando uma oportunidade para se dar bem, não é? – Agarrou-a pelos ombros bruscamente. – Por que não escolheu o Draco? Ele é mais rico que o Neville e ele eu consigo odiar...

- Eu tive minhas razões!

_Tudo para não acontecerem mais... DESENCONTROS._


	2. Chegando em Bourghill

Capítulo 1 - Chegando em Bourghill

Europa, 1940.

Durante a Segunda Guerra, muitas crianças londrinas em idade escolar foram morar com seus parentes no interior, com o incentivo do governo britânico, para escaparem dos terríveis ataques promovidos pelos nazistas.

James e Lílian Potter adiaram ao máximo a decisão de enviar seu único filho, Harry, para viver com seus tios em Bourghill, um pequeno vilarejo em Derbyshire ao norte da Grã Bretanha. O governo britânico começara a evacuação das crianças em meados de janeiro, mas eles continuaram juntos ainda por curtos 45 dias. Agora diante das condições preferiram se separar durante o feriado da Páscoa, dando tempo para os Dursley se prepararem.

Lílian e sua irmã Petúnia Dursley não se davam muito bem, contudo os Potter não tinham mais a quem recorrer. Com a intensificação da guerra, James que era piloto da RAF, Real Força Aérea, viria cada vez com menos freqüência para casa e Lílian havia sido chamada para trabalhar como enfermeira no hospital do Corpo Auxiliar Feminino, baseado em Londres.

- Você estará em segurança com seus tios. – Lílian falava de forma calma. Uma calma que não chegava aos olhos marejados e ao coração apertado pela separação.

- Eu preferia ficar com vocês. – O menino franzino de cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos impressionantemente verdes falou triste.

- Não adianta Harry. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. – James falou impaciente. – Eu só consegui essa semana de folga na RAF e terei que me apresentar novamente amanhã. E sua mãe também foi convocada.

- Mas...

- Chega Harry! Estamos em guerra. – Contrariando as palavras duras que pronunciara no calor da emoção, o homem abraçou o filho. – Isso tudo também não é do nosso agrado, mas tudo o que fazemos é para que você fique seguro.

Lílian enxugou discretamente uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto. Abraçou novamente o filho e beijou-lhe o rosto com sofreguidão.

- Escreveremos sempre que puder, está bem?

- Ok.

A família se abraçou desolada, assim como tantas outras que naquela manhã estavam na plataforma da estação de trem de King's Cross separando-se de seus filhos. James e Lílian não queriam ter que se separar de seu filho e muito menos o rapazinho que no alto de seus 14 anos já tinha consciência de que numa guerra tudo poderia acontecer e esta podia ser a última vez que veria seus pais.

----

Harry foi acordado de seu sono agitado por um solavanco do trem em que estava. Olhou para a paisagem que desfilava por seus olhos sonolentos e imaginou que depois de mais de 12 horas de viagem já deveria estar chegando.

Nunca estivera na casa de seus tios antes. Só os vira uma vez há muitos anos quando estiveram em Londres, e a recordação mais forte daquele encontro era o seu primo Dudley chutando-o por baixo da mesa. Mas tudo fora numa outra época quando ainda eram crianças. Não que já fosse adulto. Seu corpo magro e seu rosto imberbe, emoldurado pelos rebeldes cabelos negros não escondiam que ainda era muito jovem. Mas Harry se sentia cada vez menos criança. Ainda mais depois que junto com seus pais ouvira o discurso do governo britânico promovendo a evacuação das crianças que viviam em Londres e nas outras grandes cidades inglesas.

Após um longo apito o trem parou, ele apanhou a bagagem e desceu para a plataforma. A única viva alma a descer naquele lugar. Carregou as duas malas com alguma dificuldade por alguns metros e a primeira coisa que Harry percebeu quando colocou o pé fora da estação era a de que tinha ido para um lugar onde o tempo estava parado. A cidade parecia silenciosa e parada demais para um final de tarde de sexta-feira, ainda mais num país em guerra...

Procurou nos bolsos pelo papel que informava o endereço de seus parentes (e que sua mãe havia pedido que guardasse com todo cuidado). Depois de finalmente achar e desdobrar a pequena folha, concluiu que não conseguiria achar a casa sozinho e como pelo visto seus tios não tinham recebido o aviso de que ele estaria chegando naquele dia, ele estava tecnicamente perdido.

Pensou um pouco antes de voltar sobre os próprios passos e entrar novamente na estação. Com sorte o funcionário de lá saberia informá-lo e com mais sorte ainda seria perto, pois seu estômago já estava roncando de fome. Avistou um homem ruivo dentro de uma cabine e foi depressa perguntar.

- Com licença senhor.

- Sim meu jovem. No que posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu preciso chegar à Rua Longbourn, é longe?

- Não rapaz. É a rua que beira o rio. Desculpe-me, mas você quer ir para onde?

- Para a casa dos Dursley, senhor.

-Ah, sim... Bom, quando chegar ao coreto vire para a esquerda. É a segunda casa.

- Muito obrigado, senhor...?

- Weasley. Arthur Weasley. Muito prazer...

- Harry Potter, senhor. Eu agradeço pela informação.

- Não tem de que. Precisa de ajuda com a bagagem? Meu filho Percy pode carregar para você e te mostrar direito o caminho.

- Er... Não precisa. De qualquer forma, muito obrigado.

- Você veio de Londres? – Harry assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. – Entendo... Bom, se precisar de algo ficarei feliz em ajudar.

Harry apertou a mão do homem desejando ser recebido da mesma forma pelos tios. Atravessou a ponte sobre o rio que separava a estação da cidade e em pouco tempo chegou à casa dos Dursley, exatamente do jeito que o funcionário da estação tinha explicado. Bateu à porta e esperou alguns minutos até que esta se abriu e uma senhora apareceu.

- Boa tarde, tia Petúnia?

- Harry? Esperávamos que você chegasse só na tarde de domingo...

Sem perguntar como fora de viagem, ou sobre como sua irmã estava, a mulher o conduziu por uma sala com a aparência impecável e em seguida subiu as escadas para o andar de cima. Assim que chegou ao topo uma porta se abriu e um homem corpulento perguntou enquanto saia.

- Quem era, Petúnia?

- O filho de minha irmã, Harry.

- Agora mais essa... – Vernon Dursley olhou para o rapaz e não se importando em ser amigável continuou. – Espero que saiba se comportar, garoto.

Harry se limitou a concordar com a cabeça e seguir a tia até uma porta no final do corredor onde ficava o cômodo que lhe fora destinado.

- Você ficará neste aqui. – Falou abrindo a porta e dando passagem a Harry. – Como sua estadia é temporária não tem necessidade de nada maior.

Harry olhou com atenção o quarto. Em algum momento aquele lugar devia ter servido de depósito ou algo do gênero, pois apenas a cama estreita e uma cômoda ocupavam praticamente todo espaço disponível. Mas não iria reclamar, colocou as malas que trazia sobre o móvel e escutou a tia avisar que o jantar seria servido impreterivelmente às 19:30. Aproximou-se da pequena janela que havia e observou a paisagem lá fora. Quem visse aquele céu com as cores do poente, harmonizando perfeitamente com a natureza ao redor não imaginaria que pudessem estar em guerra.

Estava cansado da viagem e se não estivesse com tanta fome, teria preferido ficar em seu quarto que descer para jantar, contudo tinha sérias suspeitas de que seus parentes não iriam gostar muito se o fizesse. Guardou suas coisas na cômoda e desceu as escadas sem saber ao certo onde estariam as outras pessoas. Os encontrou na sala, terminando de ouvir o noticiário pelo rádio. Seu tio lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente o quanto sua presença era insignificante enquanto sua tia limitou-se a indicar o lugar no sofá ao lado de seu primo para que se sentasse. Dudley havia mudado muito pouco nesses anos, apenas aumentara ainda mais seu tamanho.

Assim que o locutor terminou de informar as notícias, que não eram de forma alguma agradáveis devido à guerra que se instalara na Europa, o homem desligou o aparelho e apagou o cigarro que tragava com afinco, impestiando o ambiente com sua fumaça fedorenta.

Harry seguiu os demais até a sala de jantar, em silêncio, somente absorvendo as novidades ao seu redor. Comeu com avidez a comida que sua tia colocou em seu prato (menos que a metade do que havia sido destinado ao seu primo), ouvindo as reclamações que ela fazia sobre a falta que fazia uma boa cozinheira. Em seguida fez menção de recolher-se, mas foi impedido por um gesto brusco de seu tio.

- É bom você ir aprendendo garoto. Aqui nesta casa só se sai da mesa quando eu deixo.

Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, procurando ignorar os risinhos irônicos de Dudley. Depois do que pareceu tempo suficiente para que toda RAF fosse capaz de comer o senhor Dursley se levantou e Harry foi enfim autorizado a subir, sendo informado que o café seria servido às 8:00 pontualmente e que, assim como nas outras refeições ela não admitiria atrasos.

------

No sábado Harry decidiu que iria conhecer um pouco a cidade, mas sua tia lhe pediu (na verdade apenas o informou) que a ajudasse com as compras que faria, afirmando que assim não precisaria gastar algumas moedas com o carregador, já que aparentemente seu tio não iria poder levá-la às compras em seu Ford.

Decidido a aproveitar o dia da melhor maneira possível, ficou admirando a paisagem e as construções ao seu redor. Passaram por um coreto, onde alguns jovens conversavam e continuaram andando pelo que logo Harry percebeu ser a rua principal. Passaram pelo posto dos correios que sabia ser do seu tio, um barbeiro e uma pequena loja de presentes muito requintada antes de entrarem na mercearia onde foram logo atendidos.

- Bom dia, senhora Dursley. – Um senhor de pele morena e olhos amendoados falou polidamente ao vê-los entrar. – Sua lista, por favor.

- Aqui está senhor Patil.

- Pode ficar sossegada senhora, que já separo suas compras e mando...

- Não precisa. – Petúnia o interrompeu ríspida. – Este aqui é meu sobrinho Harry. Ele ficará esperando e levará as compras.

- Ah claro. – Completou o homem resignado.

Petúnia Dursley virou-se para Harry e continuou sua ladainha de ordens.

- Você fique aqui e espere as compras. Quando terminar me espere em frente à loja de presentes aqui ao lado.

Recebendo um olhar de apoio do homem do mercado, Harry esperou pacientemente até que este separasse todas as mercadorias que a tia pedira. Imaginando que teria que virar um polvo para ser capaz de carregar tudo aquilo, deixou seus olhos correrem para fora da janela e começou a observar o movimento. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, trocaria na hora aquela cidadezinha pacata pela conturbada Londres, mas ficaria ali sem reclamar para não preocupar seus pais.

Tentando equilibrar quatro sacolas em seus braços, saiu da mercearia e ficou admirando os objetos expostos na vitrine meticulosamente arrumada da loja, totalmente enfeitada com motivos de páscoa. Sentiu-se murchar um pouco ao lembrar que esse ano sua mãe não espalharia pistas pela casa para fazê-lo encontrar seus chocolates. Quase podia admitir para si mesmo que adorava essas coisas que só sua mãe fazia...

- Vamos garoto. – A voz de sua tia tirou-o de seus pensamentos jogando-o de volta à realidade. - Ou vai ficar aí parado o dia todo?

Harry lançou um último olhar para o belo ovo de chocolate embrulhado em papel dourado à mostra no meio da vitrine e seguiu sua tia tentando não deixar que os mantimentos caíssem das sacolas.

------

Depois do almoço, Harry pôde enfim tentar conhecer a cidade. Andou calmamente pelas ruazinhas agradáveis da cidade, passando em frente à igreja, à escola, seguindo por várias até voltar à rua Pemberley, a rua principal.

Quando estava quase em frente ao coreto não pôde deixar de notar que um garoto, provavelmente da sua idade, estava sendo importunado por outros dois que o impediam de passar com suas compras. Sem realmente pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, mas achando aquilo tudo uma grande injustiça, se aproximou rapidamente assim que o viu ser empurrado, o que fez com que parte de suas compras se espalhasse pelo chão.

- Isso é pra você aprender, Longbotton. – O garoto loiro ameaçou entre gargalhadas. – Vamos embora Blás.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – Harry perguntou enquanto pegava algumas laranjas espalhadas próximas a ele.

- Olha lá! – A voz arrastada do loiro se fez ouvir. - O Nevilinho arrumou um amiguinho.

Conseguindo ignorar as provocações, o menino de rosto redondo olhou para Harry e com as faces coradas apenas assentiu. Harry pegou o restante das laranjas, colocando-as novamente na sacola e só então estendeu a mão para o outro que estava terminando de ajeitar o restante das coisas que haviam caído dentro das sacolas.

- Muito prazer, Harry Potter. – Aceitando o cumprimento o garoto respondeu.

- Neville Longbotton. Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Não tem nada. – Harry olhou para o caminho onde os outros rapazes haviam seguido e perguntou. – Quem eram aqueles?

Com um resmungo exasperado Neville falou.

- Eram Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini. Eles e a turma que anda com eles podem fazer da sua vida um inferno...

- Talvez. – Harry pegou uma das sacolas. – Eu te ajudo a carregar se não se importar.

Neville deu de ombros e pegou a outra sacola, aproveitando para verificar se não havia deixado de pegar nenhuma das mercadorias que a avó pedira que buscasse antes de continuar o caminho de volta para sua casa, agora acompanhado de Harry.

- Você é novo na cidade? – O rapaz iniciou a conversa, já que o silêncio já estava incomodando.

- É... Cheguei ontem de Londres.

- E está morando com quem?

- Com meus tios, os Dursley.

Neville arregalou os olhos rápida e involuntariamente, fazendo com que Harry percebesse seu espanto.

- O que foi?

- Você é primo do Dudley?

- Sou, por quê? – Harry observou a face do outro começar a tingir-se de rosa enquanto este desviava o olhar para o caminho, hesitante.

- Bom... Ele é da turma do Malfoy.

- Eu devia ter imaginado...

Neville parou em frente a um sobrado com paredes brancas.

– Chegamos, obrigado.

- De nada. Espero que o fato de ser primo do Dudley não atrapalhe em sermos amigos.

Neville encarou-o levemente constrangido e respondeu antes de entrar.

- Eu também espero que não.

------

Harry não se lembrava de ter se sentido alguma vez tão triste em sua vida quanto naquele domingo de páscoa. Não era por não ter recebido os tradicionais ovos de chocolate, que a tia fizera questão de comprar aos montes para o próprio filho e nem se dera ao trabalho de esconder que não comprara pra ele, e sim por estar sentindo falta dos pais. Nem parecia que estava longe deles há apenas dois dias.

Sorriu levemente ao se lembrar de como o pai sempre arrumava um jeito de passar o domingo com ele no parque que ficava próximo à sua casa em Londres, soltando pipas ou jogando futebol. Sua mãe levava alguns sanduíches e ficavam lá os três... Quer dizer, os quatro já que seu padrinho, Sirius Black, invariavelmente aparecia também. Mas nesse ano as coisas estavam sendo bem diferentes. Tudo por causa da guerra. Se não fosse ela ainda estaria em Londres com seus pais, seus amigos e aquela garota nova que havia se mudado pro bairro no ano anterior, Cho Chang... Mas não! Em plena tarde de domingo de páscoa ele estava ali, sentado solitário no banco que havia em frente à casa dos tios, observando o rio que seguia sem pressa seu curso.

Ao menos não tinha que ficar aturando seu primo. Ainda conseguia sentir a pressão que os dedos de Dudley fizeram em sua garganta na noite anterior. Depois que voltara de seu passeio e jantara, foi abordado pelo primo, que estivera até então na casa dos amigos e soubera que Harry havia conhecido Neville Longbotton (e aí Harry deduziu que só poderia ser a casa de um daqueles dois que atacaram o rapaz). "Não me envergonhe", o primo dissera... Como se para isso já não bastasse ser parente dos Dursley.

Dudley havia deixado claro que ele e sua turma não queriam mais vê-lo junto de gente que vivia misturada à ralé, pois como os pais deles, e consequentemente o tio de Harry, faziam parte da elite da cidade, não deveriam andar com qualquer um como era o caso do Neville e da "Sabe-Tudo Insuportável".

Percebera durante a missa de páscoa, naquela manhã, que os seus tios se sentaram afastados da grande maioria das pessoas que se encontravam na igreja. Enquanto o padre, um senhor de olhar simpático por detrás de óculos de meia lua, pregava a humildade, os Dursley mantinham aquela postura superior e esnobe que Harry divisara também em outras pessoas sentadas próximo a eles. Nem ao menos conseguiu cumprimentar Neville, pois sua tia o impediu levantando-se e arrastando-o assim que pôde para cumprimentar o pastor e sua esposa, que Harry logo descobriu ser também a diretora da escola onde ele estudaria de agora em diante, ficando livre de levá-lo até ela no dia seguinte.

Vira de relance, ao saírem da igreja, o funcionário da estação rodeado de várias pessoas com os mesmos cabelos vermelhos que ele, mas não conseguiu cumprimentá-lo tampouco.

Harry não conseguia entender como as pessoas conseguiam se achar melhores umas que as outras. Seus pais tinham algumas posses e não agiam daquela forma. Um dos melhores amigos deles vinha de uma família pobre e nem por isso era menos considerado. Tio Lupin, ou apenas Lupin como gostava de ser chamado agora que Harry crescera, era amigo de seu pai e seu padrinho desde os tempos de escola e seus pais foram padrinhos dele quando se casou com Marlene McKinnon, uma enfermeira que trabalha com sua mãe, há dois anos.

Gostaria de um dia ter amigos tão bons quanto os de seus pais, pessoas alegres, leais, confiáveis e prestativas. Um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando lembrou de Lupin ensinando-o um truque para que não tivesse mais medo do "bicho-papão". Lupin olhara de forma séria, ao contrário de seu pai e Sirius que nem disfarçavam as gargalhadas, para um assustado Harry (crianças de cinco anos podem ser bastante criativas) e pediu para que sempre que começasse a ficar com medo, imaginasse o monstro vestido de bailarina, dizendo que assim o monstro ficaria tão envergonhado que sumiria rapidamente.

------

Rumou apressado atrás de Dudley, que aparentemente fazia de tudo para não ser visto ao lado dele. Depois de atravessarem boa parte da cidade, chegaram à escola onde já havia um grande número de crianças esperando o início das aulas. Num piscar de olhos, Harry se viu sozinho na multidão. Dudley havia desaparecido de suas vistas e nem ao menos lhe dera a chance de perguntar onde deveria encontrar a diretora.

Engolindo uma imprecação, caminhou devagar para dentro do prédio principal, esperando avistar alguma placa que indicasse o caminho. Estava tão absorto em seu intento que acabou esbarrando em uma pessoa, derrubando os livros que esta carregava.

- Desculpe. – Se abaixou e pegou os volumes caídos, entregando-os à dona, uma garota com a expressão séria e cabelos cheios presos com uma fita.

- Tudo bem. – Ela pegou os livros enquanto encarava-o com o cenho franzido. – Você está procurando alguém?

- Er... estou. Eu sou novo aqui. – Estendeu a mão, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. – Harry Potter.

- Prazer, Hermione Granger. – Ela emitiu um leve sorriso antes de voltar a falar. – Venha eu te levo até lá.

- Obrigado.

- Você é de Londres?

- Sou.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo?

- Não sei ao certo. – Harry começou a achar que talvez não tivesse sido tão boa idéia aceitar a ajuda da garota, mas preferiu continuar seguindo-a.

- Você vai gostar daqui. O clima é agradável e as pessoas são cordiais, menos a turma do Malfoy, é claro. A minha mãe é a professora de Língua Inglesa e o meu pai é o médico da cidade. Se você achar que precisa de ajuda com as matérias não se acanhe de me falar, eu terei o maior prazer em ajudar... – Ela parou o discurso ao perceber as sobrancelhas levantadas de Harry. – Oh, desculpe, estou tagarelando, não é?

- Um pouco. – Harry respondeu com um leve sorriso.

- Bem, chegamos. É nessa sala. Qualquer coisa pode me procurar.

- Obrigado.

Harry bateu à porta da sala da diretora ainda achando que apesar de tudo a garota parecia legal.

- Pode entrar.

Harry atendeu a ordem, entrando em seguida.

- Bom dia, diretora McGonagall.

- Entre senhor Potter, sente-se. O senhor trouxe os documentos que pedi à sua tia?

- Sim senhora. A minha mãe já havia deixado tudo separado. – Falou o rapaz ao sentar-se diante da mesa da diretora.

- Deixe-me ver. – A senhora olhou atentamente os vários papéis que Harry entregara, sem deixar transparecer se o que via era do seu agrado ou não. – Bom, pelo que estou vendo acredito que o senhor não terá muitos problemas com as matérias já dadas até aqui. O senhor já pode ir, pois as aulas já estão para começar. A sua sala é a terceira à direita do prédio ao lado.

- Então... Obrigado. – Respondeu Harry levantando-se.

Saiu apressado pelos corredores, tomando o cuidado de não esbarrar em mais ninguém. Entrou no prédio que a diretora havia indicado e tão logo entrou na sala de aula percebeu que suas suspeitas tinham sido confirmadas. Sentado numa carteira ao fundo, perto da janela, estavam Dudley e seus amigos.

O primo riu abertamente, provavelmente do fato de tê-lo deixado para trás, mas Harry ignorou, apenas passou os olhos pela sala à procura de um lugar para se sentar. Descobriu com certo alívio que um dos únicos lugares vagos era justamente ao lado da menina que lhe ajudara e que estava sentada logo à frente. Lançou-lhe um sorriso amarelo que foi retribuído e ele logo se prontificou a traduzir como sendo uma autorização para sentar-se. Assim que terminou de se acomodar ela falou baixo.

- Imaginei mesmo que você deveria vir para essa turma. Você quer a...

Mas a frase da garota foi interrompida quando ela percebeu a entrada de um garoto alto e ruivo que olhava aturdido para o local onde Harry sentara e depois, com as orelhas bastante vermelhas, foi sentar-se ao lado de Neville, que só agora Harry percebera que também estava naquela classe.

- Esse era o lugar dele? – Sussurrou para Hermione. – Eu posso trocar...

- Não precisa. – Interrompeu a garota. – Você não tem culpa dele ser um idiota.

- Ele é da turma do Malfoy?

- Não, ele é legal... – Harry percebeu que a garota corara e se apressara a completar. – Nós somos amigos, somente discutimos outro dia e bem... ainda não nos entendemos.

- Entendo. – Respondeu confuso.

- Tudo bem, a gente vive discutindo mesmo...

Harry sorriu levemente ao notar a expressão engraçada que a garota fazia, mas nem teve tempo de falar nada já que em seguida uma professora baixa e gorducha entrou na sala dando início à série de aulas do dia.

Quando a hora do intervalo para o almoço chegou, Harry já estava impressionado com Hermione. A garota era tão inteligente que chegava algumas vezes a ser irritante, e ele tinha grandes suspeitas de que era dela que o primo se referira ao mencionar a "Sabe-Tudo Insuportável".

Pegou as moedas que reservara para o lanche, do dinheiro que seus pais lhe deram para seus gastos pessoais, e depois que comprou-o, encaminhou-se para a ponta da grande mesa que havia no refeitório, contudo antes que se sentasse sozinho viu Neville o chamando para fazer-lhe companhia.

- Olá! – Neville cumprimentou-o assim que sentou. – O que está achando?

- Legal... Por enquanto. – Harry respondeu antes de morder um pedaço de seu sanduíche.

- Ah, francamente, Ronald! – Um garoto negro se aproximou da mesa imitando uma voz feminina para implicar com o ruivo que seguia ao seu lado.

- Cala a boca, Dean.

O ruivo se sentou de frente para Neville visivelmente irritado. O garoto que falara em falsete sentou-se ao seu lado e virando-se pra Harry cumprimentou-o.

- Olá, sou Dean Thomas, esse aqui é Seamus Finningam. – Falou apontando para outro rapaz que acabara de sentar junto a eles. – E este é Ronald Weasley.

- Olá. – Harry cumprimentou a todos com um aperto de mão, mas Ronald olhou-o com uma expressão feroz e ignorou completamente o gesto.

- Não dê importância, ele está chateado porque bri...

- Cala a boca, Dean! – Resmungou o ruivo interrompendo a explicação do amigo.

- Sem problemas. - Harry respondeu. Até que as pessoas, no geral, estavam sendo bastante simpáticas. Virou-se para o ruivo e completou após reconhecer o sobrenome. – Conheci seu pai.

- E daí? – Respondeu Ronald de forma grosseira.

- Er... nada.

Harry desistiu de estabelecer uma conversa com o outro rapaz e terminou de comer seu lanche, enquanto Neville, Dean e Seamus entreolharam-se exasperados. Depois de um silêncio incômodo que perdurou alguns minutos, Rony enfim virou-se para Harry e com os olhos semi cerrados perguntou.

- Por que você não se sentou com a turma do Malfoy?

- E por que eu deveria?

- Você não é primo do Dudley? – Harry percebeu que Neville ficara ligeiramente corado e concluiu que haviam falado sobre ele.

- Pra mim já é suficiente estar morando na mesma casa que ele. – Notou que o ruivo ainda o olhava com raiva e seu cérebro acabou por perceber, ou pelo menos achou que percebera, a razão daquela discussão. Lançou um sorriso enviesado para o outro e completou. - É por isso?

- Por isso o que?

- Você está agindo como um idiota porque eu sentei no seu lugar?

- Co-como? – Rony questionou se levantando de forma ameaçadora, logo imitada por Harry.

- Sabe eu estava disposto a trocar de lugar com você assim que percebi, mas a Hermione disse que não precisava. Porém agora é que eu não saio mesmo.

- Seu filho da...

- Ei, o que está acontecendo? – Hermione se aproximou junto com mais duas garotas e percebeu que eles pareciam prestes a se engalfinharem. – O que você fez agora, Ron?

O ruivo olhou na direção da garota tão rapidamente que era incrível não terem ouvido seu pescoço estalar. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram ainda mais e ele dirigiu-se a ela exasperado.

- Isso! Joga a culpa em mim. Não é isso que você sempre faz? – E livrando-se das mãos de Seamus, que o segurava para impedir uma possível briga, saiu rapidamente de perto do grupo.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – perguntou uma menina loira que se encontrava ao lado de Hermione.

Os garotos se olharam e num acordo mútuo e silencioso, resolveram que não tinham que dar nenhuma satisfação para elas. Mas como pelo olhar delas, principalmente de Hermione, não seriam deixados em paz, Seamus respondeu.

- Nada que seja do interesse de vocês.

As meninas iam retrucar, contudo o sinal anunciando o reinicio das aulas tocou estridente, fazendo com que retornassem apressados para a sala.

Assim que se acomodaram, Hermione tratou logo de tentar saber o que exatamente havia acontecido entre Harry e Ron (que no momento parecia prestes a estrangular o primeiro desavisado que lhe dirigisse a palavra). Esperou o moreno se acomodar ao seu lado e com o olhar perscrutador perguntou.

- Então, por que você e Ron estavam discutindo?

- Nada demais. Ele é que é um idiota. – Murmurou Harry em resposta.

Mas ao contrário do que ele pudesse imaginar, Hermione não concordou com ele. Ao contrário, as faces da garotas foram se tornando cada vez mais rubras de evidente raiva, e ela acabou explodindo num grunhido indignado.

- Ron não é um idiota!

Enquanto tentava entender o motivo da súbita mudança de opinião de Hermione quanto a Ron, já que ela mesma havia chamado o ruivo de idiota mais cedo, e do ar ofendido que ela lhe lançava, não percebeu a entrada do professor na sala, só se dando conta do fato quando o mesmo começou a falar sobre os meandros da História da Inglaterra.


	3. Novidades

Capítulo 2 – Novidades

- Vamos logo! – Bufou Ron, um pouco à frente dos outros três irmãos, na trilha que passava pelos fundos da igreja e da escola.

- To indo. – Reclamou a única menina do grupo. - Será que dá pra você ao menos explicar por que tanta pressa?

- É mesmo irmãozinho. A semana inteira você tem se apressado...

- Pior, NOS apressado. – George interrompeu a fala de seu gêmeo Fred.

- Exatamente! Nos apressado para chegar na escola. O que deu em você? Será a convivência? – Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar furtivo com a menina que tratou de esconder o risinho.

- Eu só não quero chegar atrasado, tá legal.

- Sei... sei... – Concluiu Fred com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Depois de alguns minutos seguindo Ron e mesmo estando num caminho que passava ao lado e andando a passos largos, a garota conseguiu divisar as estátuas angelicais que adornavam alguns jazigos do cemitério que ficava ao fundo da igreja.

- Eu detesto passar por aqui.

- Você já devia ter se acostumado Ginny. – Falou George com uma expressão penalizada. - Desde sempre a gente pega este caminho para ir pra escola.

- Acho que não vou me acostumar nunca a passar perto do cemitério.

- Vai dizer que está com medo de fantasmas? – Brincou Fred para tentar animar a irmã.

- Não! – Ginny se apressou a responder.

- Ah, vamos logo! – Gritou Ron alguns metros à frente.

- Calma apressadinho.

Calma! Tudo que Ron não tinha naquele momento era calma. Sua vida não estava calma. Ao contrário. Havia sido mexida e remexida igual aos ovos que sua mãe costumava fazer para o café. Tudo tinha saído do eixo desde que aquele garoto de Londres tinha chegado na cidade. Não que o tal Harry tivesse feito muita coisa para incomodá-lo, para ser justo. Mas precisava sentar ao lado de Hermione? Quer dizer, aquele era seu lugar, não era? Todos sabiam... Ele deveria ter perguntado se alguém costumava sentar ali... E não era um lugar nem tão bom assim realmente, ficava logo na frente e ... bem, Hermione sempre chamava atenção dos professores com aquele seu jeito e... Será que ele estava era de olho em Hermione?

Foi com alívio que viu o muro que ladeava a escola logo à sua frente. Apressou ainda mais os irmãos sem se importar em ver se eles estavam de fato próximos ou não. A passos rápidos, encaminhou-se ao portão, ignorando alguns amigos que lhe chamaram, seguindo direto para a sala de aula e tendo a grata surpresa de ver o lugar ao lado de Hermione (que neste momento já estava sentada lendo um livro) desocupado.

Com um sentimento de triunfo, se acomodou ao lado da garota antes de dizer com um largo sorriso.

- Dia, Mione.

A morena encarou-o e ao reparar no sorriso radiante que o ruivo lhe presenteara, sentiu suas faces ruborizarem ao retribuir o sorriso e o cumprimento.

- Bom dia, Ron.

A sensação de vitória que o rapaz sentia se tornou ainda maior quando viu o tal Harry entrar na sala. Trocaram um olhar firme tal como fossem dois duelistas, demonstrando respeito pelo adversário antes do embate.

------

Era inacreditável! Apenas porque havia se atrasado vinte minutos para o café sua tia não o tinha deixado comer nada. Só conseguira tomar uma xícara de leite porque seu primo Dudley ainda estava sentado à mesa e com o prato repleto de bolinhos, por sinal. Ainda ruminando o "eu avisei que não toleraria atrasos nas refeições" e sentindo o estômago roncar de fome, Harry decidiu caminhar. Com sorte seus passos o levariam pra longe dos Dursley, pra longe daquela cidade, pra longe de seus problemas... Resolveu seguir o curso do rio e ver até onde conseguiria chegar quando finalmente esquecesse a fome, a raiva e a saudade.

Com passos decididos focou sua mente em outro problema que o assaltava no momento: a escola. Não que tivesse sido mal recebido nela, ou a odiado fervorosamente, mas lá estavam os dois grandes causadores de sua repentina onda de raiva, o ruivo Weasley e o professor Snape. Desde que pôs os olhos em cima de Harry, o professor de matemática Severo Snape havia decidido transformá-lo em um bode expiatório. Talvez fosse algum tipo de preconceito contra forasteiros, ou pessoas de óculos, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, o fato é que já perdera alguns pontos na matéria e agora precisava mais que nunca tirar uma nota excelente na prova da próxima semana para compensar. E isso levava Harry a sentir mais raiva ainda naquela manhã, pois fora por passar boa parte da noite anterior, após o jantar, estudando para a prova que acabara dormindo demais e perdera o café.

É tinha que admitir que naquela disputa Ronald Weasley perdia feio para o professor, pois percebera que o colega também era um dos alvos preferidos do Seboso, como alguns o chamavam. O problema do ruivo era que ele era irremediavelmente um idiota. Não adiantava Hermione ou Neville falarem o contrário, pois para ele uma pessoa que trata uma preferência por um lugar na sala como uma ofensa à honra, devia ter sérios problemas.

Harry deu uma pausa no fluxo dos pensamentos ao se dar conta de que já tinha se afastado bastante da casa dos tios. Havia cruzado a ponte e em algum momento nem percebera que os trilhos do trem que também seguiam ladeando o rio haviam tomado outro caminho. Seu estômago emitiu um ronco particularmente forte e impossível de ser ignorado, fazendo-o decidir que já estava na hora de voltar e quem sabe dar um belo destino a algumas frutas que ele havia visto na despensa. Contudo ao avistar algumas maçãs numa árvore um pouco mais à frente, decidiu que não daria à tia o gosto de pedir-lhe comida. Aproximou-se e pegou as maçãs que estavam num galho mais baixo e começou a comê-los rapidamente. As árvores faziam um pequeno caminho e Harry se perguntou o que poderia encontrar por ali. Quem sabe outra macieira carregada, ou um pessegueiro? Adorava pêssegos... Romãs também não seriam de todo mal, porém já havia passado da época de romãs. Pensando em como suprir a sua recente falta de comida com os frutos que encontrasse, decidiu se embrenhar pela trilha até ver o que encontrava ou aonde chegaria.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao avistar um belíssimo lago rodeado por frondosas árvores. Era quase a imagem do paraíso e ele já podia se imaginar ali, se refrescando, nas férias de verão. Será que as pessoas da cidade iam até ali? Duvidava muito, já que parecia ficar bem afastado, mas se iam onde estavam naquela manhã ensolarada de primavera? Não importava. Tinha certeza que ao menos Dudley não iria até ali. Era longe demais para ele conseguir chegar carregando aquele corpo todo de qualquer forma. Só isso já tornava aquele lago um dos melhores lugares da cidade.

Parcialmente saciado e depois de observar a paisagem por minutos infindáveis, Harry teve de novo seus pensamentos sugados pelos problemas que o afligiam. Não teria outra alternativa a não ser aceitar o convite de Hermione para estudar junto com outros colegas em sua casa. Não que fosse uma tortura ou algo assim, mas sabia que o Weasley iria estar lá também e isso era praticamente um sinônimo de aborrecimento.

Tacou uma pedrinha no lago e depois sentou-se encostado numa faia que estava à margem. Tinha que tentar conseguir alguma notícia de sua família, tinha que conseguir sair daquele pesadelo no qual sua vida estava se transformando. Fechou os olhos cansados e embalado pela brisa fresca deixou seus pensamentos vagarem num semi-adormecimento até que o barulho de um graveto se quebrando o despertou. Ao abrir os olhos uma figura difusa apareceu à sua frente da qual só conseguiu perceber o tom avermelhado dos cabelos graças ao fato da pessoa estar na frente do sol.

- Mãe? – Uma ponta de esperança surgiu em seu peito fazendo-o conter a respiração.

- Acho que não.

A voz agradável que lhe chegou aos ouvidos, apesar de não ser a de Lílian Potter, fez com que sentisse um calor gostoso em seu peito, e a despeito da decepção que brevemente sentiu por não ser sua mãe, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao levantar-se e cumprimentar a bela garota a sua frente.

- Desculpe, eu... bem... o sol... – Corou levemente quando notou a expressão divertida com a qual ela o fitava. – Muito prazer, Harry Potter.

A garota de cabelos flamejantes tocou em sua mão ao retribuir o cumprimento e respondeu.

- Ginny Weasley.

Como não havia percebido a semelhança no momento que pôs seus olhos sobre ela? Os cabelos vermelhos, as sardas...

- Você é parente de Ronald Weasley? – Perguntou, torcendo intimamente por uma resposta negativa.

- Até a última vez que o vi, ainda era meu irmão... – Respondeu com um sorriso ao vê-lo fazer uma pequena careta. – Você é o garoto que chegou de Londres, não é? – Harry assentiu e ela continuou. – Ouvi Ron falando de você.

- O que exatamente?

- Bem... eu não teria coragem de repetir os adjetivos que ele lhe atribuiu. – Disse travessa.

Harry se limitou a dar um sorriso amarelo, concordando e voltou a sentar junto à faia, tentando ignorar a visão da garota junto ao lago. Ela parecia ser legal, não tinha aquele jeito afetado de algumas meninas, ela parecia... verdadeira. Por que então tinha que tratá-la mal ou algo assim? Por Deus! Ele não iria agir como um idiota só por causa de uma discussão imbecil. Olhou para a garota, que no momento estava distraída tacando pedrinhas na água como ele mesmo tinha feito momentos antes, limpou a garganta e falou um pouco alto para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Conheci seu pai.

Ginny parou o movimento que fazia para tacar outra pedra sobre a superfície do lago e se virou olhando diretamente para ele com seus olhos cor de âmbar.

- É, acho que ouvi ele falando alguma coisa.

- Ele foi muito legal comigo, Ginny. – Ele sentiu um certo desconforto ao vê-la se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado sob a árvore. – É Ginny, não é?

- Ginevra. Mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Ginny.

- Ginevra. – Murmurou pensativo. – É bonito.

- Pode ficar com ele se quiser, por mim eu preferiria algo mais comum como Mary, Jane ou Lílian...

- Lílian é o nome de minha mãe...

A garota observou quando ele, depois de terminar de falar, encostou novamente cabeça no tronco da árvore, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado. Devia ser difícil ficar longe dos pais.

- Por... – Ela hesitou por um instante até decidir colocar em palavras sua curiosidade. – Por que você achou que era ela quando me viu?

- Por causa dos cabelos. Ela também é ruiva, só que é um vermelho mais escuro. Você estava de frente pro sol aí eu me confundi.

- Você sente falta dela, não?

- Parece que faz meses que me separei deles.

- Os seus tios são legais? – Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão surpresa que fez com que ela completasse baixo. – Ouvi o Ron dizer que você estava morando com seus tios.

- Er... sem problema. – Harry se levantou, indo novamente para a beira do lago onde voltou a tacar pedras. – Meus tios... Devo estar melhor com eles do que no meio dos ataques em Londres...

- Mas? – Ela perguntou se aproximando.

- Como sabe que tem um mas?

- Não sei. Apenas sei. – Ele olhou-a com atenção. Havia conhecido a garota há apenas alguns minutos, mas pareciam anos. Nunca fora de conversar assim com ninguém, mas com ela era tão fácil.

- Mas eles fazem questão de mostrar que não sou bem vindo.

- Eles te maltratam?

- Eles não me prendem num armário embaixo da escada, nem me obrigam a limpar e cozinhar, se é do que está falando... Se bem que cozinhar não seria de todo mal, pois pelo menos não sentiria esta fome.

- Hã?

- Esquece... é só que... Bom, minha tia tem algumas regras e uma delas é que atrasos para refeições são terminantemente proibidos. Como fiquei estudando até tarde e perdi a hora, você pode imaginar...

- Ela não te deixou comer nada?

- Um copo de leite. Mas tudo bem eu comi algumas maçãs que encontrei por ai...

Como para desmentir suas palavras seu estômago voltou a roncar no mesmo instante, fazendo Ginny levantar a sobrancelha e sorrir.

- To vendo.

- Bom, é que já faz algum tempo que comi. – Disse sentindo as orelhas queimarem.

- Venha, eu também vi algumas frutas quando vinha pra cá.

Ginny o puxou pela mão, não dando chance para que ele recusasse a segui-la. Harry se permitiu sorrir enquanto rumava atrás da ruiva até uma árvore carregada de frutas vistosas. Sentiu um ronronar gostoso em seu peito, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, ao vê-la amarrar a saia do vestido entre as pernas e subir na árvore com a facilidade de quem estava acostumada a fazê-lo. Só conseguiu tirar seus olhos de cima da garota quando percebeu que ela o observava.

- Você não vai subir?

- Er... Claro.

Harry se apoiou com dificuldade no tronco quase sem sulcos. Não estava assim tão acostumado a subir em árvores e demorou um tempo considerável até conseguir sentar-se ao lado dela num dos galhos mais grossos. Foi recompensado com um sorriso e uma fruta com aparência apetitosa.

Perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto conversava com Ginny. Na verdade se sentia surpreso por estar conversando de uma forma tão franca com alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mas também não sabia se conseguiria agir de outra forma. Quando o sol estava a pino, decidiram que era hora de voltarem para casa. Harry desceu primeiro e ficou grato por ela não ter rido abertamente quando ele acabou caindo desajeitado sobre a grama.

Ginny corou ao perceber que ele estendia os braços para amparar sua descida e preferiu omitir que subia e descia de árvores desde que se entendia por gente, afinal não era todo dia que a tratavam como uma menina frágil. Seus irmãos a mimavam e a protegiam, era verdade. Contudo nunca havia recebido esse tipo de atenção de um garoto. Ainda mais um que tinha incríveis olhos verdes.

------

Como ela havia dito mesmo? Seguir a Rua Bingley, que era a rua da escola, até chegar na esquina com a Rua Gardiner. Andou mais alguns metros até que conseguiu avistar a casa de Hermione. Esperava que não fosse muito tarde. Bateu à porta e logo foi recepcionado pela professora Elizabeth Granger.

- Oh... Olá professora. A Hermione está?

- Claro, Harry. Ela está na sala estudando. Venha, eu te mostro o caminho.

- Obrigado, professora.

Elizabeth apenas sorriu e mostrou o corredor pelo qual ele deveria seguir. Quando chegou ao vão entre o corredor e a sala de estar, Harry pôde ver que realmente não tinha sido o único a se render à inteligência da garota. Lá estavam Neville, Dean, Lavander, Ronald e para surpresa de Harry, Ginny.

- Querida, Harry também veio estudar.

A voz da senhora Granger fez com que sua presença finalmente fosse percebida por eles, que logo o cumprimentaram (menos Ron que apenas dirigiu a Harry um olhar sério). O moreno deu um sorriso tímido e devolveu o cumprimento num fio de voz.

- Boa tarde.

- Oi, Harry. Fique à vontade e arrume um lugar para você. – Hermione disse de forma alegre. – Nós começamos a revisar geometria agora.

- Ah, perfeito. – Falou um pouco desanimado. Detestava geometria.

Ele olhou para a sala que tinha o ar aconchegante, percebendo que não haveria como ficar junto à mesa de centro, nem na mesa lateral, pois já estavam repletas de cadernos. Sobrava apenas um lugar no sofá ou a poltrona ao lado de Lavander, uma menina loira que também era de sua turma. Como sentar no sofá significava sentar ao lado de Ronald, Harry nem pestanejou antes de dar a volta e acomodar-se na poltrona.

Depois do que pareceram horas, e provavelmente haviam sido, todos se encontravam minimamente preparados para enfrentar a prova de Snape. Sabendo que eles precisavam de uma pausa a mãe de Hermione surgiu com uma bandeja repleta de sanduíches e uma grande jarra de suco de groselha, que todos trataram logo de se refastelar. Apenas nesse momento Harry teve a oportunidade de cumprimentar Ginny pessoalmente.

- Oi, Ginny. – A ruiva deu um sorriso tímido e respondeu.

- Oi, Harry.

Harry coçou a nuca com uma das mãos e depois de pensar por um instante perguntou.

- Você também veio estudar matemática? – Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha e ainda sorrindo disse.

- O que mais eu viria fazer?

O rapaz ficou olhando a garota se afastar graciosamente e se aproximar de onde o irmão dela e Hermione estavam conversando, sentindo-se estranhamente confuso. Por um momento desejara que ela respondesse algo completamente diferente, mas nem ele mesmo saberia precisar o quê.

-------

Ginny se juntou ao irmão que parecia estar prestes a iniciar mais uma discussão com Hermione e por isso mesmo se surpreendeu quando percebeu que toda raiva, evidenciada pelas orelhas vermelhas de Rony, era dirigida a ela.

- Onde você conheceu esse... cara?

- No lago hoje pela manhã, na hora que eu fui dar um passeio. – Respondeu incerta.

- E você já deu liberdade a ele de te chamar de Ginny?

- Ora, Ron. Todo mundo me chama de Ginny...

- Mas você o conheceu hoje! – A expressão séria da garota demonstrava que a atitude de seu irmão já estava começando a irritá-la.

- E daí? É preciso quanto tempo antes de alguém pode me chamar de Ginny?

- Não é isso! Você não percebe?

- Perceber o que Ronald? O Harry é um garoto bem legal. Nós conversamos um pouco e foi só.

- E conversaram sobre o que, posso saber? – Contendo-se para não explodir dentro da casa de sua amiga, Ginny respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Sobre tudo Ron. A família dele, a nossa, a guerra, a cidade...

As orelhas de Rony começaram a avermelhar e seu rosto ia se tornando mais raivoso à medida que Ginny falava. Hermione que conhecia o ruivo muito bem, sabia que o jeito dele era prenúncio de briga. Pediu licença para Lavander, com a qual estava conversando depois que se afastara dos Weasley, e se aproximou do bonito toca discos que havia próximo à lareira.

- Que tal ouvirmos um pouco de música? – Com satisfação viu que os dois irmãos tinham parado de discutir e apenas mantinham as expressões sérias.

-Isso, isso! – A loira falava dando pequenos saltinhos, enquanto batia palmas rapidamente, fazendo com que Harry revirasse os olhos no outro lado da sala. – Mas coloque algo animado dessa vez.

- Bom eu tenho aquele do Louis Armstrong... – A morena falava enquanto remexia nos discos. – Ah, e esse que minha tia mandou, mas não sei se vocês vão gostar...

- Você já ouviu? – Hermione confirmou a pergunta feita por Neville que continuou. – O que você achou?

- Eu? Bem... é animado. – Respondeu com uma expressão descontente.

- Quanto animado? – Questionou Lavander.

- Bom, é uma Big band... então é tão animado quanto pode ser.

- Ei, Big band é legal! Eu ouvi Glenn Miller quando fomos visitar Bill e Charlie em Rotherham. – Ron pareceu se esquecer da recente discussão com Ginny e se aproximou de Hermione para olhar mais de perto o disco nas mãos da garota. – Vamos ouvir! 

Os acordes pulsantes e ritmados da música os envolvia, fazendo com que todos sorrissem. Lavander e Dean começaram alguns passos e logo Hermione, com a ajuda de Ron, tratou de tirar a mesa do centro da sala, dando mais espaço para aproveitarem.

Ginny, também completamente esquecida da desavença que tiveram, arrastou o irmão e juntos começaram a tentar passos simples. Hermione que não tirava os olhos de cima dos amigos deu um leve sorriso ao perceber que Rony se aproximou dela quando a primeira música acabou.

- Vem Mione, você tem que tentar.

Logo um sorriso iluminou o rosto do casal enquanto dançavam e Harry pensou que talvez não fosse má idéia arriscar alguns passos junto com Ginny contudo, antes que alcançasse a garota, Dean Thomas o fez, não restando a Harry outra alternativa que não fosse se servir de mais um sanduíche, já que Neville dançava animado com Lavander.

------

Ter passado a tarde de sábado estudando na casa de Hermione, trouxe a Harry mais benefícios do que apenas a nota boa que havia conseguido na prova de matemática. Ele agora tinha um grupo de colegas que estava propenso a virarem amigos, e até mesmo Ron parecia menos idiota que o usual. Logo as coisas começaram a entrar nos eixos e as duas semanas seguintes se passaram sem problemas e mesmo o fato de ainda não ter recebido nenhuma notícia de seus pais havia sido parcialmente superado com algumas visitas ao lago e conversas amistosas.

Parecia que finalmente a nuvem de tempestade que pairava sobre a cabeça de Harry estava começando a se afastar, isso é claro até que a sempre bem humorada professora Pomona Sprout, marcasse um trabalho em dupla (definida para desespero de todos por sorteio), para ser entregue no dia seguinte e que ele deveria fazer com Ronald Weasley.

Então ali estava ele, Harry James Potter, dentro do minúsculo quarto que lhe fora destinado, estudando junto com o único cara com quem não se dava bem além de Dudley e sua turma.

----

Só poderia ser uma enorme onda de azar. Primeiro esse cara tinha aparecido do nada e "resolvido" que tomaria seu lugar. Depois parecia que tinha enfeitiçado a todos ao seu redor. Dean, Seamus e Neville queriam incluí-lo em todas as atividades e as garotas não paravam de suspirar por aqueles olhos verdes. Até Hermione, que normalmente não se impressionava com qualquer coisa, não conversava nenhum assunto sem incluir o nome Harry Potter no meio. E para coroar tinha que fazer aquele trabalho idiota de biologia com ele.

Ron olhou para o portão da casa dos Dursley, pensando se não teria sido melhor levá-lo até sua casa. Pelo menos não estaria em terreno inimigo. Soltou um suspiro resignado e bateu à porta. Aguardou durante longos e inquietantes minutos até que foi atendido pelo colega de classe.

- Olá, Potter.

- Olá, Weasley, entre.

Ron seguiu o moreno até o quarto, reparando aturdido que este era de fato, até menor que o seu, o que era incrível.Sentou-se na cama e ficou observando o cômodo ao seu redor até ouvir Harry falar.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. O que você trouxe?

O ruivo sentiu seu rosto aquecer enquanto murmurava de forma rápida e baixa.

- Quasenada.

- Ahm?

- Quase nada. Eu nem sabia direito o que procurar, não sou muito bom em biologia, então a Hermione separou esse livro aqui para podermos pesquisar.

- Sem problema, biologia é uma de minhas matérias preferidas. Deixa eu ver o livro.

Ronald entregou a Harry o grosso volume que a amiga lhe emprestara há pouco e teve que admitir que não esperava esse tipo de reação por parte do outro. Já tinham conseguido resolver quase que totalmente o longo questionário, quando a voz grossa de Vernon Dursley ribombou nos ouvidos dos jovens.

- Carta para você, moleque.

Harry pareceu quicar, tão rápido se levantou para pegar o envelope das mãos do tio, que mal deu tempo para o jovem agradecer e já havia desaparecido pelo corredor.

Esquecido da presença de Ron, Harry começou a ler rapidamente a carta que tão ansiosamente esperara, a carta de sua mãe. Sentiu um imenso alívio percorrer todo seu corpo ao ler a mensagem que avisava que todos estavam bem e ficou ainda mais feliz com a promessa de em breve estarem juntos novamente. Quando levantou o olhar do papel, se deparou com os olhos azuis de Ron o observando intrigado.

- Er... desculpe. – Falou o ruivo envergonhado. – Boas notícias?

- Sim... – Harry pensou um pouco antes de dividir sua alegria. – É uma carta de minha mãe.

- Legal. – Respondeu Ron amistoso, mas logo ficou curioso com a mudança de semblante no colega. – O que foi?

- É que aqui ela diz que mandou dinheiro para minhas despesas. Mas onde está?

Ronald conteve o riso com dificuldade diante da ingenuidade do outro rapaz. Então ele poderia ensinar uma coisa ou duas para o "menino da cidade", hein? Sorriu para Harry e falou, como se estivesse diante de uma criança pequena.

- Provavelmente ela usou um vale-postal.

- Ahm?

- Ela deve ter enviado a quantia pelo correio, daí você vai até lá e tira. É assim que meus irmãos mandam dinheiro para minha família.

- Ah, certo... Eu vou perguntar pro meu tio...

- Quer que... bem... eu vá junto? Sabe para dar apoio... seu tio parece ser bem... você sabe.

- Ahm, ok.

Harry saiu apressado do quarto com a carta de Lílian na mão e seguido de perto por Ron. Pelo horário sabia que o tio devia estar em seu escritório, como sempre fazia assim que chegava do trabalho. Bateu na porta do cômodo até ouvir a voz zangada do homenzarrão mandando que entrasse.

- O que foi agora? Você já devia saber que não gosto de ser incomodado.

- Eu sei senhor. É que... – Harry olhou rapidamente para o ruivo que o encorajou a continuar com um leve movimento de cabeça. – Bem, aqui na carta, minha mãe diz que mandou um dinheiro para mim e eu...

Visivelmente enraivecido, Vernon Dursley levantou-se da cadeira que ocupava e apoiou suas mãos na mesa em frente e falou interrompendo o sobrinho.

- Você está me pedindo dinheiro?

- É para minhas despesas...

- E os gastos que temos com você? Afinal você acha que o dinheiro de sua mãe cobre todos os gastos que tivemos com você até aqui?

Harry respondeu com a cabeça que não, apesar de achar sinceramente que sim. Vernon Dursley tirou algumas notas de um grande maço em sua carteira e colocou-as bruscamente sobre a mesa em frente de Harry.

- Tome, isso é mais que suficiente para suas despesas.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, moleque! Eu já estou sendo bastante generoso com você, agora suma daqui!

O rapaz pegou o dinheiro contrariado e rumou de volta para o quarto, acompanhado de perto por Ron. O ruivo se manteve calado enquanto via Harry chutar a parede com vontade, até que perguntou o óbvio.

- Ele ficou com a maior parte, não foi?

- Isso não é nem um décimo do que ela me mandou. Para cobrir minhas despesas uma ova! – Harry grunhia inconformado ao pegar a carta de sua mãe e entregá-la a Ron. – Aí diz que o dinheiro para minhas despesas ela mandou em separado.

- Mas que meliante! – Xingu o ruivo em voz alta antes de se desculpar. - Ah, desculpe...

- Não se desculpe... – Harry sentou na cadeira que havia em frente a cômoda e afundou a cabeça nas mãos, soltando o ar que prendia nos pulmões com força. Olhou para sua cama onde o material que usavam no trabalho ainda estava espalhado e disse. – Bom vamos terminar logo com o trabalho.

- Certo.

Ron ficou olhando para o moreno com os olhos estreitos. Tinha que admitir que estava surpreso. Harry Potter não era o cara esnobe e idiota que insistia em imaginar. Na verdade era um garoto esperto e prestativo, que apesar de saber a matéria havia explicado item por item a Ron, conseguindo que ele finalmente compreendesse as Leis de Mendel. E mais, Harry podia até ser rico em Londres, mas ali em Bourghill era tão pobre quanto ele, pior até, pois ao menos os Weasley não roubavam o dinheiro uns dos outros.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou ao perceber que Ron havia parado de escrever e o olhava com uma cara engraçada.

- Sabe, até que você não é tão idiota quanto eu pensei.

----------------

N/B: Olá pessoal, olhem eu aqui betando esse capítulo Paty Black, é tem que se identificar porque a Pri é muito chique, tem DUAS betas hihihihihi... bem, como meu primeiro comentário dessa fic, gostaria de dizer que a amo desde o início, desde quando a Pri apareceu com essa idéia de UA, completamente viciante é o que posso dizer! Muito linda e as vezes revoltante, como agora, o pobrezinho do Harry sem dinheiro aff... que tio é esse? Tudo bem, veremos como as coisas vão se sair rsssss... ai e o encontro dele com a Gi? Tudo, tudo, tudo de bom, a conversa deles tão amigável e doce, amei isso e espero que você poste logo o próximo capítulo Pri, um grande beijo mana e continue sempre!!!

N/A: Oi de novo. E aí o que estão achando??? Muito ruim? Muito boa? Mais ou menos? Dá pro gasto?? Comentem pra eu saber se estou no caminho certo, ok. Bjks especiais pras minhas betas Paty e Pamela Black, e pros meus consultores Sally e Bernardo. Daqui a pouco o Be vira co-autor de tanto que me ajuda, hahaha. Gente outra coisa, eu e a minhas betas estamos com um projeto novo jutno com mais duas pessoas queridíssimas, Morgana Black e Sonia Sag, que é o fórum Lumus Maximum. Quem quiser dar uma passadinha pra conhecer fique à vontade, certo? O endereço é www. .Bjks da Pri

Georgea - Sis, que bom que você tá gostando. O que achou da interação do casal??? Bjks querida.

Mary Bongiovi - Pode ficar certa de que vou postar, provavelmente um capítulo a cada 2 semanas. E espero ler sempre seus comentários, ok. Bjks

Julinha Potter - Eu também me amarro no período da Segunda Guerra, mas não fazia idéia de tanta coisa... Meus consultores devem estar querendo me ver pelas costas, hahaha. Bjks

Livinha - Gama!!!!Espero que o capítulo tenha lhe agradado, querida. Bjks

Ana Carolina Guimarães - Hahaha, fiquei envergonhada. Espero sinceramente que todos gostem das minhas fics, do jeito que você falou. Bjks

Lis Strange - LISSSSSSSSSSSSSS, aqui eu não posso arrumar nenhuma vaga de comensal pra ti... pensando mas serve soldado do Eixo??? hahaha. O que é que achou do encontro???? Bjks querida e valeu pro ajudar no forum.

Katherine Lovegood - Espero que tenha gostado do segundo capítulo. Também gosto das histórias dessa época. Bjks

Lanni Lu - Pronto taí o segundo apitulo. Espero que você goste. Bjks

Jubs - Pois é!! Que perigo... Imagina se minha imaginação voar e não voltar???? Hahahaha. Obrigada pelo apoio e bjks

Tammie Silveira - Tentei demorar o menos possível. Espero que você goste. Bjks

Sophia Di Lua - E ai? O que está achando???? Bjks


	4. Preparativos

Capítulo 3 – Preparativos

Com o passar dos dias Harry percebeu que o lago que havia descoberto era de fato visitado com freqüência por outras pessoas e, graças a Deus, eram seus novos amigos. Passavam a manhã de sábado conversando e se divertindo enquanto se refrescavam nas águas calmas do lago, e quando Hermione e as outras garotas por algum motivo não estavam por perto, ele e os outros aproveitavam para nadar a vontade.

Era incrível o jeito que a amizade entre Harry e Ron se intensificou. De inimigos declarados passaram a amigos inseparáveis. Faziam os trabalhos juntos, andavam juntos, se divertiam juntos e só não sentavam juntos durante as aulas porque num acordo não declarado, Ron continuou a se sentar ao lado de Mione enquanto Harry passara a se sentar imediatamente atrás junto com Neville, o que não os deixava de forma nenhuma separados.

Harry fora devidamente apresentado aos outros membros da família Weasley e era na casa deles que passava praticamente todos os finais de semana desde então. Lá ele, Ron e seus irmãos gêmeos Fred e George, eram sempre vistos jogando futebol, pescando e até mesmo realizando algumas tarefas da casa. E havia Ginny. Com o maior convívio entre ele e os Weasley, Harry começou a se sentir "estranho" perto da ruiva. Do mesmo jeito que desejava poder estar ao lado dela e conversar como fizeram ao se conhecerem, Harry se sentia incomodado ao ficar perto dela. Era só avistar a longa cabeleira vermelha que ficava tenso, seu raciocínio se tornava ilógico e isso bastava para irritá-lo. Mas quando ele não a via ficava procurando-a com os olhos. Como no dia que Ron lhe levara para conhecer a casa da árvore.

A casa da árvore era uma pequena construção que o senhor Weasley havia feito. Toda de madeira, com uma escada de ripas pregadas ao tronco, um pequeno alçapão que levava para o seu interior e uma janela que proporcionava uma magnífica vista do lago, que Harry percebeu, ficava logo em frente. Assim que sua cabeça surgiu pelo alçapão aberto por Ron que subira antes dele, não precisou vê-la para saber de sua presença. Não precisaria nem mesmo ter escutado o amigo mandando-a sair e nem a resposta malcriada com a qual ela revidou. O perfume floral típico da garota o havia avisado de sua presença antes.

Lá estava ela num canto, sacudindo um caderninho preto na frente de Ron, dizendo que também era direito dela estar ali e que havia chegado primeiro. O rosto vermelho e a expressão determinada só faziam com que ele ficasse meio hipnotizado. Por que ela não escrevia na mesa de casa como todo mundo? Afinal pelo lápis que a acompanhava era óbvio que era isso que ela fazia com aquele caderno. Por que ela apenas não ia para outro lugar e deixava que eles jogassem cartas como haviam planejado? E por que diabos ela ficava tão bem naquele vestido florido? Viram!? Mais um pensamento ilógico! Isso já estava ficando um pouco constante e era isso que o irritava.

Só percebeu que a casa estava em silêncio quando se deparou com os dois irmãos olhando-o atentamente, se dando conta então de que ainda não tinha entrado completamente e seu corpo impedia a saída de Ginny. Subiu ligeiro e olhou em direção a ela em tempo de receber de volta um olhar fulminante. Foi até a janela com a intenção de ver se a vista dali era realmente tudo o que Ron havia falado. Seus olhos acompanharam Ginny, depois que esta acabou de descer, parando para observar o momento em que ela apanhou algumas pedrinhas e lançou-as sobre a superfície calma do lago, fazendo-a vibrar, do mesmo modo que fizera quando haviam se conhecido. Só tocou novamente os pés na terra quando ouviu a voz do amigo ao seu lado.

- Eu não te falei que a vista daqui era fantástica?

- Com certeza. – Harry respondeu, mesmo sabendo que seu amigo se referia às montanhas ao longe e ao bosque que rodeava o lago e não à garota a quem ele admirava.

--------

Junho chegou como uma tormenta. Todos os professores pareciam ter sido afetados por alguma misteriosa doença masoquista e encheram todos os alunos de provas, testes, argüições e trabalhos. O final do ano letivo só não estava sendo insuportável para Harry pelos olhares de frustração que Dudley lhe lançava quando percebia que suas notas eram maiores que a dele e também por causa da ajuda de seus amigos que tentavam fazer com que sua mente não fugisse para Londres a todo instante.

O fato era que sua mãe havia lhe escrito novamente, mas não relatara detalhadamente os acontecimentos e as notícias que escutava nas transmissões do rádio o deixava ainda mais angustiado. Os nazistas estavam bombardeando os portos ingleses com freqüência, fazendo estragos cada vez maiores e ao que tudo indicava, arrasar Londres seria o próximo passo dos alemães. Com isso Harry via cada vez mais distante seu desejo de que pudesse voltar em breve para junto de seus pais, o que significava permanecer em Bourghill ainda mais tempo.

Como uma medida para aliviar um pouco a tensão que inevitavelmente todos sentiam, o pastor Dumbledore teve a idéia de realizar uma quermesse, para teoricamente comemorar a chegada do verão, logo após o fim das aulas, na primeira semana de julho. Isso claramente não os fez esquecer da guerra, contudo era algo para se distrair.

Os moradores da cidade se desdobravam para esconder o quanto estavam animados com a perspectiva de algo diferente acontecendo, pois com a nação em guerra poderiam ser mal interpretados, mas estavam falhando miseravelmente em dissimular suas feições alegres e os cumprimentos mais amáveis e freqüentes.

Todos pareciam empenhados em fazer da festa da igreja um sucesso, o que resultava em vários benefícios para Harry. Como seu tio fazia parte do conselho da cidade, suas tarefas aumentaram, portanto ele, ao menos temporariamente, não tinha mais tempo de prestar tanta atenção em Harry. Além do fato de não ter mais o tio o olhando com desdém Harry tinha mais um grande motivo de estar adorando a idéia da quermesse. Com o aumento de trabalho de seu tio, acabara sendo sua tia quem lera a última carta de sua mãe e como Petúnia também fazia parte do comitê de organização, não hesitou em repassar para ele todo dinheiro que Lilly havia enviado na última carta.

Também havia, é claro, o lado irritante da coisa que indubitavelmente eram os olhares e sorrisinhos das garotas, e entre elas estavam também incluídas Hermione e Ginny. Elas acreditavam que era dever dos rapazes convidarem-nas para que os acompanhassem ao baile que haveria durante a quermesse. Que diabos! Se elas iam todos os domingos à igreja com seus pais, por que desta vez tinha que ser diferente só por conta de um grupo tocando algumas musicas, ele ainda não conseguia compreender.

Essa aparente divergência de opiniões ocasionou mais uma das constantes brigas entre Ron e Hermione e com isso Ginny também passara a tratar Harry de um jeito frio, provavelmente por ser amiga da morena, apesar dele ainda não entender onde ele, Harry, se encaixava na história.

- Eu ainda não sei qual é o problema, Hermione. – O ruivo falou ao sentarem próximos ao coreto na entrada da cidade, um dos locais preferidos dos jovens.

- Francamente, grande novidade. O dia que você souber qual é exatamente o problema eu me torno a rainha da Inglaterra.

- Ahm? – Bom, certo ele admitia, não havia entendido o motivo dessa reação tão exagerada.

- Ronald Weasley você é realmente um... um... um legume insensível!

- Ei, você é que está chateada por não ter sido convidada para ir a um lugar que você vai sozinha toda semana, e eu que sou um legume?

- Gr... – Hermione não tinha palavras para revidar. Sua única vontade era definitivamente, afogar Ron no rio.

- Vem, Hermione. Eles são tapados demais para entender o que está bem na cara deles de qualquer forma.

Ginny puxou a morena pela mão e juntas foram passear pela rua principal, deixando os rapazes ainda sentados e sem entender nada. Harry olhou para Ron e viu no rosto do amigo a mesma incompreensão que devia estar estampada no seu próprio. A única certeza que tinham era que se ainda estivessem em aula, Hermione passaria a se sentar com qualquer um menos com eles.

------

Depois de quase uma semana sendo tratado friamente por Hermione, Ron decidiu fazer o que ela queria e convidá-la para ir ao baile da quermesse. Ele e Harry estavam sentados na cozinha da casa dos Weasley, saboreando um belo bolo que a mãe do ruivo preparara para o lanche, antes de irem colher frutas para que ela fizesse as geléias que iria vender na festa.

- Então é isso. Eu não quero que ela fique chateada por uma coisa tão simples. Além do mais não vai ser nenhum tipo de encontro realmente, não é?

- Acho que não... – Respondeu Harry com um levantar de ombros.

- Pois então. Nós estaremos no mesmo lugar e no mesmo dia de qualquer forma. Desse jeito eu evito que ela fique frustrada por ninguém ter feito o que ela esperava.

- Vocês são mesmo uns idiotas! – A mais nova dos Weasley entrou na cozinha a tempo de ouvir a conversa do irmão.

- Ginevra! – A senhora Weasley repreendeu sua filha que mesmo assim não desfez a cara irritada.

- Você só está falando assim porque não foi convidada. – Continuou Ron com desdém.

- Só pra sua informação, irmãozinho, Dean Thomas me convidou domingo passado depois da missa.

- Como?! – Harry exclamou praticamente engasgando com um pedaço de bolo.

- Do mesmo jeito que Seamus convidou a Lavander e Neville...

- Neville convidou alguém? – Ron interrompeu incrédulo.

- Sabe, eu não vou gastar meu tempo com vocês. Mãe, já fiz o que a senhora pediu, qualquer coisa estarei no meu quarto ajeitando o meu vestido.

- Você acha que ela foi realmente convidada? – perguntou Ron num sussurro audível para o amigo.

Mas Harry não respondeu. Sua mente estava bastante ocupada no momento tentando descobrir o motivo pelo qual havia esmigalhado todo o pedaço de bolo que estava em seu prato, sem perceber. A resposta de Ron quem deu foi a sua mãe.

- Claro que foi. O menino Thomas convidou-a na minha frente. Ele realmente é muito educado...

Harry agradeceu mentalmente o fato de não ter sido chamado a se pronunciar, pois seus pensamentos haviam fugido. Terminou de engolir os farelos do bolo e seguiu Ron para ajudá-lo na tarefa que fora incumbido. Quando já haviam colhido duas grandes bacias de amoras, esperou o amigo se arrumar e juntos voltaram para a cidade pelo atalho que passava por trás da igreja. Ao chegarem na rua Bingley, Harry se despediu e voltou para a casa dos tios, enquanto Rony seguiu decidido para a casa de Hermione.

--------

Hermione tinha decidido parar um pouco a leitura que fazia de um de seus romances preferidos. Talvez fosse agradável passear um pouco pela cidade e ver se algo de novo tinha acontecido. Hummm, um sorvete também parecia algo bastante agradável... E quem sabe encontraria Ron e poderia lhe contar... NÃO! Decididamente não iria contar nada para aquele tapado. Mas ela até conseguia imaginar aqueles olhos azuis brilhando ao saber que teriam uma banda tocando swing no baile. Não era nenhuma Big-band, obviamente, apenas alguns músicos de uma cidade vizinha, mas ao menos tocariam jazz e não apenas valsa e polca como no último baile que havia ido.

Quando já estava descendo as escadas, Hermione ouviu batidas na porta da frente. Rapidamente avisou à sua mãe que já saia da cozinha para atender, que ela mesma abriria.

- Já vai! – Falou ao notar a insistência das batidas.

- Er... Olá Hermione. – Disse Ron levemente constrangido.

- Oh! Ron... oi. – Um leve sorriso ameaçou se formar em seu rosto, mas ela rapidamente se lembrou que ainda estavam brigados, então continuou fria. – O que você quer?

- Eu po-posso entrar?

Hermione fez um gesto com a mão impedindo-o e completou.

- Eu ia dar uma volta. Você, bem... quer vir comigo?

- Claro. – Sentiu um calorzinho aquecer suas entranhas ao responder.

- Espere só um minuto.

Ron observou-a rumar para dentro de casa, provavelmente para avisar sua mãe que iriam sair. Esperou que ela fechasse a porta atrás de si, e começaram a andar rumo ao centro da cidade com passos lentos, um ao lado do outro.

- Você vai me dizer agora o que veio fazer aqui? – Hermione perguntou, esperando que sua voz tivesse saído firme ao invés de ansiosa,

- Eu... bem... – Ron tinha a face corada e completou num fio de voz – Eu vim convidar você para o baile.

- O que? – A garota achava que não tinha escutado direito.

- Eu vim te convidar para o baile da quermesse. – O ruivo repetiu, num tom mais alto.

- Você veio me convidar. – Hermione repetiu como fazia para entender uma fórmula muito difícil de matemática.

- É. – Definitivamente ele não havia esperado uma reação dessas.

- E onde foi parar todo aquele papo de que era tolice chamar alguém?

- Bom é que... é uma coisa tão simples, não é? E não me custava nada te chamar, então...

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. – Começou Hermione, parando abruptamente no meio da rua Gardiner. – Você está me fazendo uma espécie de favor?

- É... quer dizer não! – As orelhas de Ron tinham agora atingido uma cor próxima ao púrpura. – É que eu não queria que você ficasse chateada por uma coisa tão simples.

- Você... você... Francamente! - Concluiu ultrajada.

- O que houve? Não era isso que você queria, ser convidada para o maldito baile? – Explodiu Ron em seguida.

- Só para seu conhecimento eu já fui convidada, seu... seu... argh!

- Ahm? Como assim já foi convidada?

- Sendo. E posso afirmar que Neville foi muito mais habilidoso que você.

Hermione respondeu e deu as costas para Ron, rumando de volta pra casa, tinha perdido toda a vontade de passear. Talvez Sheakspeare a animasse um pouco, mas antes que desse mais do que dois passos sentiu a mão grande de Ron segurando seu braço.

- O Neville te convidou?

- Me solta! – Conseguiu desvencilhar seu braço da mão do ruivo e disse. – Foi, qual o problema? Ou você achava que todos os garotos fossem como você?

- Não. É que... – Ron agora falava derrotado. – Você aceitou?

- Isso é óbvio, já que disse que vou com ele.

- Mas e... e eu?

Hermione olhou o garoto a sua frente. Ele parecia abandonado, e o brilho nos olhos cor de cobalto, que havia permanecido durante toda conversa tinha se extinguido. Sentindo um aperto em seu peito, respondeu com a voz sem mais nenhum traço de raiva, apenas decepção.

- Você foi a primeira pessoa com quem comentei que queria ser convidada...

------

As intensas blitz que os alemães infligiram Londres no início de julho fez com que a alegria que os moradores de Bourghill demonstravam passasse de real a forçada. Todos se empenhavam para que a quermesse ficasse perfeita o suficiente para que se esquecessem do perigo da guerra ao menos por algumas horas.

Harry aproveitou seu tempo livre para ajudar os Weasley. Não que sua tia não precisasse de ajuda no comitê responsável pela ornamentação da festa, mas simplesmente por que ela não acreditava que Harry fosse capaz de fazê-lo adequadamente. Já acostumado com a rotina imposta pela tia para ele durante as férias (ou você acha que vai ficar à toa às nossas custas?), Harry acordava cedo, arrumava seu quarto, limpava o banheiro, ou o quintal, dependendo do humor de sua tia no dia, e rumava para a casa de Ron de onde só voltava normalmente na hora do jantar.

Na Toca, que era como os Weasley chamavam a própria casa, Harry se sentia feliz. Não tão feliz como se estivesse com seus pais, certamente, mas era o mais próximo do mesmo tipo de felicidade. Lá ele se sentia útil e não usado e com prazer ajudava Ron e seus irmãos nas tarefas, que com a quermesse haviam aumentado consideravelmente.

A senhora Weasley era uma excelente cozinheira, daquelas que qualquer coisa que fizesse, mesmo as mais simples, se tornava um verdadeiro manjar dos deuses. Harry sentia a boca aguar cada vez que lembrava dos bolos, doces e geléias que ela estava preparando para vender na quermesse.

Quase martelou o próprio dedo ao se distrair com o perfume de Ginny que se aproximava com copos de uma refrescante limonada para ele e Ron, que haviam perdido uma aposta com os gêmeos e agora tinham que montar sozinhos a barraca que os Weasley usariam na festa. Mas algo no grande sorriso que ela exibia chamou a atenção de Harry que percebera que este vinha aumentando gradativamente de tamanho desde o início da semana.

- O que foi? – Perguntou sem conseguir conter as palavras dentro de sua boca.

- O que foi o que? – Ela respondeu enquanto via-o pegar o copo de cima da bandeja.

- Por que você está tão feliz? – Definitivamente tinha algo errado com ele, pois não estava conseguindo segurar sua língua, concluiu ao vê-la endurecer o olhar enquanto suas orelhas ficavam rubras.

- Minha felicidade te incomoda?

- Não é só que... fiquei curioso. Você, fica muito... bem... bonita sorrindo assim. – Oh puxa, por que ele não abria logo um buraco e se enfiava dentro?

- Ah! Hum... Obrigada. É que Bill e Charlie chegam hoje para a festa.

Os irmãos mais velhos de Ron e Ginny, Bill e Charlie, trabalhavam em minas de carvão numa cidade mais ao norte e por isso vinham poucas vezes visitar os pais, de modo que Harry só os conhecia de nome, mas pelo que tinha ouvido falar eles deveriam ser tão legais quanto o restante dos Weasley.

Harry bebeu a limonada em um só gole e devolveu o copo para a garota com um sorriso incerto. E ao vê-la voltar para perto de Ron para pegar o copo vazio, pensamentos vagos de como esperava que aquele sorriso fosse na verdade porque Dean Thomas teria caído gravemente doente e não poderia mais leva-la à festa inundaram-lhe a mente. O lado racional dele sabia que se isso realmente tivesse acontecido a ruiva com certeza estaria chateada e não radiante, e ele também já que o outro garoto era seu colega. Ou ele estaria feliz? Perguntou-lhe uma vozinha divertida dentro de seu cérebro. Bom o fato era que tanto ele quanto Ron não tinham convidado ninguém e desde que soubera que Hermione havia sido convidada por Neville, o amigo não tocou mais no assunto.

Realmente ele não queria convidar ninguém, ou queria? Não ele NUNCA havia sequer cogitado a hipótese de convidar ninguém... OUCH!!! Dessa vez acertara em cheio o dedo em vez do prego que segurava.

------

Ron agradeceu a sua irmã pelo copo de limonada e vendo-a se aproximar de Harry para oferecer-lhe a bebida não pode evitar pensar que as meninas eram seres realmente muito complicados. Uma hora querem ser tratadas como iguais, outra hora querem toda a atenção disponível e logo em seguida não quer que sequer fiquemos perto.

Ginny por exemplo, sempre quis ser tratado com igualdade pelos irmãos, subia em árvores, nadava no rio, até jogava bola junto com ele e os gêmeos, mas de uma hora pra outra parecia um insulto convida-la para algo do tipo. Na tarde anterior quando a chamou para empinar pipa junto com ele e Harry ela só faltou explodir e não quis mais falar com ele durante todo o resto do dia. E agora estava ali com um grande sorriso lhe oferecendo limonada.

E Hermione? Primeiro brigaram porque ele achava tolice convidar alguém pro baile. Depois brigaram porque quando ele resolveu convidá-la outro já tinha feito. Por que será que Neville tinha convidado Hermione para começo de conversa? Ele nunca havia percebido nenhum tipo de interesse mais específico do amigo pela garota. Sabia que os pais de Hermione e os de Neville eram amigos, ainda mais quando tanto o Sr. Longbotton quanto o Sr. Granger faziam parte do conselho administrativo da cidade, mas será que havia mais alguma coisa por trás disso? Será que ele havia sido tão cego assim por todos esses anos? Ou apenas Neville tinha decidido fazer por Hermione o mesmo que ele? Porque Neville era amigo de Hermione do mesmo jeito que ele, não era? Se ele, Ronald Weasley, que era somente amigo de Hermione, iria convidá-la só para que ela não ficasse triste, Neville devia estar fazendo o mesmo, ou não? É Neville estava somente ajudando Hermione e ele tinha era que agradecê-lo na primeira oportunidade, isso sim.

Pelo menos ele não precisava mais se preocupar com aquilo. Ele iria sozinho e ponto final. Bom, pelo menos ele não era o único, já que Harry também não convidara ninguém. Será que Harry também havia convidado alguém e se dado mal, como ele? Não vira o amigo comentando se tinha a intenção de convidar alguém, tão imerso estava em sua indecisão de convidar Hermione. Não importava, o fato era que Harry assim como ele, também ia sozinho, o que obviamente não impedia Fred e George de implicarem com isso. Os dois poderiam se divertir muito mais sem ter que ficar presos a alguém, veriam as barracas que mais lhe agradassem e nem precisariam se preocupar em ter que parar perto daquelas que ofereciam objetos tipicamente femininos, o que fatalmente aconteceria se tivessem que acompanhar alguma garota. A única coisa ruim era que não poderiam aproveitar o baile. Ron só achou realmente essa parte ruim quando soube da banda que viria tocar jazz durante a quermesse. Enquanto ele achava que era polca ou valsa nem se importou, mas ele realmente gostava de swing...

------

A manhã daquela sexta-feira, dia que começaria a quermesse, surgiu ensolarada e quente. E fora toda a agitação normal que aquele tipo de festividade, a cidade acordou com outra grande novidade: a chegada, no último trem do dia anterior, de uma jovem desconhecida de beleza estonteante, o que causou furor entre os homens e mulheres de Bourghill, por motivos diferentes, é claro.

- Ela deve ser uma daquelas... daquele tipo de mulher! – Exclamou a Sra. Dursley enquanto cortava um grande pedaço de bolo para o marido.

- Ora Petúnia, deve ser só mais uma pessoa que veio conhecer a cidade.

- Com aquele cabelo? Aquilo deve ser para conseguir enfeitiçar os homens! – Continuou indignada.

Inacreditavelmente Dudley virou-se para Harry e sem nenhum traço de hostilidade (apenas curiosidade), perguntou somente movimentando os lábios, se o primo sabia de quem eles estavam falando. Harry apenas negou com um movimento de cabeça, continuando a ouvir os impropérios que sua tia falava sobre a recém chegada.

- É muita coincidência ela chegar justo antes da festa da cidade. – Colocou a jarra com leite sobre a mesa com força. – Ela veio aproveitar que a cidade estará cheia para tentar desgraçar algumas pessoas. Aqueles cabelos! É tão óbvio.

- O que tem de diferente no cabelo dessa mulher? – Perguntou Dudley não contendo mais sua curiosidade.

- Está vendo, Vernon! Ela já está agindo, eu não falei que ela veio enfeitiçar os homens! Ah meu pobre filhinho. – A Sra. Dursley parecia prestes a iniciar um choro compulsivo quando seu marido a interrompeu, alisando os grandes bigodes.

- Cale-se Petúnia. Você deveria preparar para si um grande copo de suco de maracujá. – A sugestão soava como uma ordem. – A organização da quermesse está deixando você muito nervosa.

- Mas Vernon...

- Eu vou fazer o seguinte. Eu vou sair agora e tentar saber quem é essa moça e o que veio fazer aqui. Se eu ao menos suspeitar que você tenha razão eu mesmo a coloco no trem de volta de onde ela tenha saído.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. Você precisa estar inteira para hoje à noite. Você será a mulher mais bonita da festa eu não tenho dúvidas, agora faça o que eu falei.

- Oh, certo. – Petúnia Dursley se levantou, parcialmente convencida pelos elogios do marido, e já estava chegando na porta da cozinha quando girou nos calcanhares e virou-se novamente para a mesa completou apontando para Harry e Dudley. – Vocês dois não se atrevam a chegar perto dessa... mulher.

Harry apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, incrédulo por ter sido incluído nas preocupações da tia, e percebeu que seu primo parecia tão perdido quanto ele. Os dois rapazes se olharam antes de concordarem com a ordem dada por ela. Mas eles sabiam, mesmo que normalmente não se dessem bem, que a curiosidade devia estar correndo na veia dos dois e que provavelmente a primeira coisa que fariam era tentar descobrir quem era a tal mulher misteriosa e o que tinha de diferente o cabelo dela.

---------

N/B: Obaaaa tem festa! Alguém tinha alguma dúvida de que Harry e Ron iriam sozinhos? rs Eu n tinha! Eles são bem lentos as vezes... E ainda se sentem no direito de ficarem com ciúmes quando descobrem que as meninas já foram convidadas. Humpf! Garotos! rsrs Pri, amei o cap...cada vez melhor, e muito gostoso de ler! Não vejo a hora da quermesse. Será que Ron e Harry vão ficar só olhando a dança ou vão arrumar alguma para dançar? E quem será essa mulher misteriosa...pq falam tanto do cabelo dela??? Não querendo ser chata, mas EU SEI QUEM É!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha Ó, se n tiver ninguém para dançar com um dos garoto, to livre hein! Rsrs Beijos amiga. Amo-te...To chegando!!!!

N/A: Oi povo!!!! Eu sei... foram mais do que os 15 dias que eu falei antes, mas pelo menos não foi tanto assim né? O capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas é porque em seguida vem a quermesse e eu queria um capítulo todinho só pra ela. Coisas vão acontecer, pessoas vão aparecer, e quem será que é a "jovem misteriosa" ??? Obrigada a todos que tem lido e comentem. Digam suas opiniões pra eu saber como a fic está andando ok? Um grande beijo nas minhas betas Paty e Pam (agora nem a distância separa!!!!) BJKS DA PRI

Remaria: Obrigada querida. Também acho bom você não desaparecer. Bjks

Livinha:Que bom que você gostou. Também acho incrível essas coisas numa relação. Bjks

Sally Owens: Eu aceito o que você disser, querida. E certo, eu já assumi que estou escrevendo um romance e não uma fic, hehehe (meu ego tá nas nuvens, haha) Bjks

Shopia.DiLUA: Obrigada pelo comentário. Pois é né que mania feia esse povo tem de fazer o Harry sofrer autora com cara de desentendida. Bjks

Georgea: Obrigada, sis. A interação deles vai acontecer aos poucos, mas espero que agrade. Bjks

Mary Bongiovi: Obrigada e espero que você tenha gostado. Bjks


	5. A Quermesse

Capítulo 4 - A Quermesse

Definitivamente as coisas não ocorreram exatamente como Harry havia planejado. Passara toda a sexta-feira ajudando a sua tia a carregar a decoração da quermesse de um lado pro outro, parecia que enfim sua tia tinha ficado agradecida em tê-lo por perto, ou isso ou ela não tinha conseguido nenhum outro burro de carga para ficar no lugar dele. Mal parara para almoçar e novamente lá estava ele ajudando a pendurar bandeirolas, faixas, enfeites e arrumando o salão da Igreja para o baile. Quando se deu conta as barracas já estavam sendo arrumadas e ele só teve tempo, antes de correr para casa e se arrumar para voltar à festa, de passar rapidamente pelos Weasley para cumprimentá-los e ser apresentado a Bill e Charlie que haviam chegado na noite anterior.

Como ele já esperava fora os barulhos e conversas naturais nesse tipo de festividade, um zum-zum constante era ouvido em quase todos os lugares. A curiosidade sobre a "mulher misteriosa", como Harry passara a chamá-la, aumentava a cada minuto que passava e ela não aparecia. Todos pareciam ter alguma opinião sobre quem ela era ou sobre o que ela havia ido fazer em Bourghill, pois aparentemente ela tinha chegado trazendo consigo uma grande quantidade de bagagem.

Harry teve a certeza que o motivo do alvoroço tinha finalmente chegado quando percebeu a maioria das pessoas olhando para uma mesma direção e as conversas diminuindo consideravelmente. Realmente Harry nunca havia visto uma jovem com cabelos tão bonitos. Uma cascata de seda dourada que chegava a cintura, emoldurando um rosto de formas perfeitas, olhos azuis claro e uma boca rosada. Certamente todo aquele conjunto tinha sido mais que suficiente para que sua tia Petúnia tirasse as piores conclusões sobre as intenções daquela jovem, mas o mais inesperado era que ela viesse à festa acompanhada justamente do pastor e de sua esposa, a diretora McGonagall.

Foi como um rastilho de pólvora que a história correu: a jovem se chamava Fleur Delacour e era filha de uns amigos franceses da diretora. Como a França havia se rendido aos alemães, quem era contra os desmandos nazistas e ficara ao lado do general De Gaulle, corria perigo se permanecesse na França. Portanto a jovem tinha sido convidada a lecionar a língua francesa na escola local. E Harry constatou que era bastante provável que o francês virasse a disciplina favorita de muitos alunos.

------

Bill e Charles não eram tolos. Tinham plena consciência de que se ajudassem sua mãe na venda dos bolos e doces, logo no início da festa, em pouco tempo poderiam sair e se divertir durante boa parte da noite. Fazia quase um ano que não iam até em casa. A última vez havia sido durante o feriado no final do ano. Nada mudara muito, obviamente. Seus pais continuavam formidáveis como sempre e tirando os muitos centímetros que Ron ganhara e a cara de criança que Ginny perdera, tudo continuava na mesma. Serviu a fatia de bolo de chocolate que a senhora Dursley havia acabado de comprar quando seus olhos focalizaram a mais bela garota que ele havia visto na vida.

Engoliu em seco ao perceber que ela se aproximava da barraca de sua família junto com a esposa do pastor e procurou não demonstrar tanto interesse quando sua mãe correu para cumprimentá-las.

- Olá, Minerva. – A Sra. Weasley cumprimentou alegre.

- Boa Noite, Molly. Trouxe Fleur para provar um pouco de suas delícias.

- Oh, sim. E o que irão querer? – Perguntou para a jovem.

- _Quelle sucrerie est celui?_

- Ahm? – Molly olhou da jovem para Minerva e só então para onde a loira apontava.

- Pardon. Que doce serr aquele?

Molly conteve um suspiro exasperado. Depois de tudo ainda tinha que aturar uma forasteira achando que todos ali falavam a sua língua. Olhou novamente para onde a jovem tinha apontado e respondeu de forma pausada como se estivesse diante de uma criança de três anos.

- Esse é um doce de pêssego, uma de minhas especialidades. – A loira pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Ah, oui. Je vou querrer.

- Sirva um pouco de doce de pêssego pra moça, Bill, por favor. – Molly pediu ao filho que estava próximo a ela no interior da barraca, pois tinha receio de que pudesse dizer alguma besteira para a recém-chegada. Mas teve que chamar novamente seu filho mais velho que parecia hipnotizado. – BILL!

- Ah, claro... Doce de pêssego.

O rapaz se concentrou no que fazia tentando não procurar a figura da jovem francesa com os olhos. Com presteza entregou-lhe o prato com o doce e o talher, sentindo um pequeno tremor percorrer sua pele quando esbarrou seus dedos nos dela. Olharam-se por uma fração de segundo antes dela agradecer e voltar sua atenção novamente para a conversa entre a senhora Weasley e a sua anfitriã.

Bill foi tirado de seu mundo de sonhos platinados ao notar a careta divertida que seu irmão Charlie fazia.

- O que foi? – Perguntou levemente irritado.

- Você acha que realmente tem alguma chance com ela?

- E por que não?

-Certo, eu esqueci que você é aquele que sempre se dá bem. – Charlie comentou com sarcasmo.

- E você é aquele que não consegue ficar de boca fechada. – Bill respondeu de cara amarrada, dando um passo em direção ao irmão.

- Já está bom, meninos. Vocês já ajudaram bastante, então por que não vão aproveitar a festa? – A Sra. Weasley sugeriu ao perceber um início de discussão.

- Valeu mãe! – Disse Charlie saindo depressa de perto do irmão antes que ele resolvesse revidar sua brincadeira.

- Divirtam-se. – Riu ao ser beijada pelo filho mais velho.

- Obrigado, mãe.

Molly Weasley sabia que os "meninos" em questão já eram na verdade dois homens, mas nada impedia que ela sentisse como se eles ainda fossem duas crianças, igual a todas as mães. Tinha plena consciência de que em breve eles iriam arrumar lindas moças e formariam suas próprias famílias, só torcia para que fossem moças decentes e não alguma "aventureira". Havia percebido os olhares compridos de Bill para a recém chegada, mas ainda não confiava na moça para se "encantar" com a idéia.

-------

Harry rumou imediatamente para a barraca dos Weasley à procura de seu amigo Ronald para ver o que ele achava da nova professora de francês, mas quando chegou só encontrou o senhor e a senhora Weasley desdobrando-se para atender a todas as pessoas que queriam provar dos deliciosos quitutes feitos por Molly.

Identificou ao longe os gêmeos que tentavam passar despercebidos para uma parte mais afastada da festa junto com duas garotas que Harry já havia visto na escola, mas nem sinal de Ron. Decidido a aproveitar ao máximo a festa e deixando a conversa com o amigo para outra hora, resolveu se divertir um pouco nas barracas de jogos. Não haviam muitas então ficou fácil decidir que passaria em duas barracas por cada noite de festa. Não poderia gastar todo o dinheiro que sua mãe conseguiu lhe mandar, e que ele conseguira receber, assim num rompante. Olhou para as opções e caminhou para a barraca de tiro ao pato. Quase se arrependeu ao ver um pouco mais à frente Dudley e seus amigos Draco e Blaise, mas no momento que foi visto por eles e estes começaram a lhe lançar algumas piadinhas, apenas fingiu que não os tinha escutado e manteve-se em seu lugar. Não iria deixar que eles achassem que estava incomodado, mesmo que sua vontade real fosse de partir a cara do primo em dois.

Na vez de Dudley, Harry teve que se segurar para não gargalhar. Ele, o primo, não só havia errado todos os alvos, como quase conseguira acertar o chapéu do senhor Brown, pai de Lavander, dono da barraca. Draco e Blaise não foram tão ruins quanto Dudley, mas conseguiram acertar somente o mínimo de alvos necessário para ganhar alguma coisa e acabaram levando como prêmio algumas bolas de gude cada um.

Pensando que estaria, enfim, livre para se divertir, Harry se aproximou da espingarda de chumbinho que usaria para acertar os pequenos patos que se movimentavam, sem nenhuma pretensão real de ganhar algum prêmio, porém ao ver Dudley e sua turma espreitando-o como urubus em cima da carniça, transformou o que seria apenas diversão numa questão de honra. Procurou se concentrar nos alvos à sua frente enquanto empunhava a arma e tentava ignorar as indiretas lançadas principalmente por Malfoy. Com a liberação para começar dada pelo senhor Brown, Harry mirou e... Um a um os doze patos foram sendo derrubados. E com apenas catorze dos quinze tiros a que tinha direito. Olhando de forma sarcástica para a gangue de seu primo, que resolvera se calar no momento que ele acertara o quinto pato seguido, se aproximou do pai de Lavander para escolher o prêmio a que tinha direito. Ignorou o lenço de seda vermelha, a carteira para cigarros e focalizou com os olhos brilhando, uma bela bola de futebol que estava atrás de um urso de pelúcia. Um urso maior do que aquele sobre o qual ouvira Ginny se lamentando com Hermione na semana anterior...

_Ele e Ron tinham acabado de derrotar os gêmeos no jogo de futebol que disputaram no gramado próximo aos fundos da Toca. A bola que Fred tinha arranjado não era das melhores e simplesmente não deslizava pela grama como deveria, mas dava para o gasto. Tudo que ele queria agora era um grande copo de suco e com sorte, algum biscoito feito pela senhora Weasley, então depois de se refrescar no braço do rio que passava logo atrás da casa, ele rumou para a cozinha, enquanto seus amigos iam tomar um banho. _

_Assim que abriu levemente a porta de trás, ouviu os resmungos furiosos e ao mesmo tempo tristes de Ginny._

_- Eles vão me pagar, Hermione, ora se vão!_

_- Mas você tem certeza que foram eles? – Tentou argumentar._

_- Quem mais seria capaz de retirar quase todo enchimento do meu urso e achar que eu não iria perceber Mione? – Ginny urrou com raiva, parando de andar e um lado ao outro da cozinha e sentando de frente para a amiga, que concluiu resignada._

_- É..._

_- Eu o tinha desde... Desde que eu posso me lembrar... – Afundou o rosto nas mãos, visivelmente desconsolada_

_- Eu sei..._

_- Era a única coisa que tinha sido só minha. Todo o resto já foi de alguém, menos aquele urso. Foi o pastor Dumbledore que me deu quando eu fiz um ano..._

_- Ah, Gi... – Hermione resolveu sentar ao lado da amiga e a abraçou._

_Harry parou de prestar atenção na conversa das duas garotas e instintivamente olhou para um ponto do gramado onde a bola que haviam jogado, jazia quieta. Então fora desse modo que Fred tinha "conseguido" aquela bola..._

------

Ginny estava tentando se divertir. Estivera tão ansiosa pela quermesse, o baile, a chegada dos irmãos e agora parecia que tinha sido enganada. Enquanto se arrumava na casa de Hermione ficou imaginando mil e uma coisas que poderiam acontecer e se sentia levemente frustrada mesmo sabendo que nenhuma delas era possível (como a idéia de um lindo jovem aparecendo no meio da festa e lhe declarando amor eterno). Não que Dean houvesse feito algo realmente errado. Ele a buscara na casa da amiga e vieram caminhando juntos até o local da festa. No meio do caminho ele até pegara em sua mão – e ela tinha que admitir que se sentiu mais empolgada neste momento, mas fora isso, nada havia acontecido. Eles passearam pelas barracas, evitando sempre que possível a da família dela (ele comprou um pacote de pipocas enquanto tentava a sorte numa barraca de jogos).

Contudo, Dean Thomas parecia não ter muita sorte ou vontade de ficar jogando o que quer que fosse e assim que ouviram os primeiros acordes do grupo que viera tocar, ele a conduziu até o salão para que dançassem um pouco. E ali estava ela, muitas músicas depois, esperando pacientemente que ele trouxesse um copo de refresco para ela. É lógico que para isso ele precisava primeiro, parar de conversar com Seamus perto da mesa de bebidas.

- Sabe que mesmo sendo quem é, você está bem jeitosa? – Uma voz desagradável chegou aos ouvidos de Ginny, que estava parada num canto do salão, fazendo-a se sentir desconfortável.

- Como é? – Ela só poderia ter escutado errado. – Com licença. – Tentou se afastar, mas Blaise Zabini impediu-a, segurando seu braço com força.

- Você está pensando em ir embora? – Perguntou irônico. – Mas eu pensei em levar você para conhecer um lugar especial aqui perto...

- Por favor, me deixe ir embora. – Falou ríspida, enquanto olhava impaciente para o salão à procura de ajuda e respirando aliviada ao perceber que Dean se aproximava.

- Vem ruivinha, vamos sair... – Blaise começou a puxá-la, mas parou ao ver o outro rapaz entregando à garota um copo.

- Pronto, Ginny, seu refresco.

Ginny aproveitou para soltar seu braço das garras de Blaise e pegou o copo tentando transparecer uma calma que estava longe de sentir ao responder.

- Obrigada.

- Você estava indo dançar com o Blaise? – Dean questionou curioso, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

- N-não!

- Por mim tudo bem, sério.

- Não! – Disse irritada, mas sendo ignorada pelo amigo que continuou esperançoso.

- Eu ia mesmo perguntar se você não se importava se eu fosse dançar algumas músicas com a Parvati...

- Viu? Até seu amiguinho quer que você "dance" comigo, vem. – Blaise tentou novamente segurá-la para levá-la dali, mas Ginny falou com raiva.

- Não encoste em mim!

- O que foi? – Dean perguntou confuso tentando tocá-la.

- E você também!

Ginny saiu apressada do salão. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, mas ela as impedia de cair. Para a jovem ruiva a festa tinha terminado. Como ele se atrevia? Ou melhor, como eles se atreviam! Pensou em voltar até a barraca da família e procurar refugio nos braços da mãe, porém isso implicava em ter que contar aos pais o que tinha acontecido e ela não era burra. Não podia deixar que eles comprassem uma briga com uma das famílias mais influentes da cidade. Bebeu de um só gole o refresco que só então percebeu que ainda segurava e sentou-se nos degraus em frente à entrada da igreja. Era melhor ficar por ali até se acalmar, só então voltaria pra junto da família.

------

Até que a festa estava melhor do que ele havia imaginado. Chegara cedo, ajudara sua mãe com a arrumação e assim que foi possível, rumou para o salão onde ele já podia ouvir alguns acordes de seu ritmo preferido. Viu Hermione chegando junto com Neville e cumprimentou-os à distância. Quando viu o casal de amigos indo para o meio do salão se encheu de coragem e convidou para fazer o mesmo, uma garota da classe de Ginny, que desde que chegara não tirava os olhos nem da pista de dança, nem dele.

Ron estava dançando animado quando percebeu a irmã saindo apressada do salão. Algo tinha acontecido e era melhor verificar. Ai do Dean se ele tivesse aprontado alguma com ela. Parou relutante de dançar e se desculpou com a menina de cabelos escuros e olhos enigmáticos.

- Anne, me desculpe. Acho que aconteceu algo com Ginny e eu preciso ver o que foi.

- Oh, certo. – Respondeu com um sorriso triste.

- Mais tarde a gente pode... bem... dançar novamente.

- Claro!

- Então até mais tarde. – Ron se despediu com um beijo no rosto da garota que corou.

Quando chegou próximo à porta, ele não achou nem mais um rastro de sua irmã. Ao invés encontrou uma Hermione bastante desapontada. Esquecendo-se completamente de Ginny e sua saída atribulada, aproximou-se da morena e perguntou, fazendo com que a garota se sobressaltasse.

- Tudo bem?

- Oh, Ron! É... está – Respondeu visivelmente amuada.

- Não está não. O que aconteceu? Cadê o Neville?

- Ele estava se sentindo mal, com febre... aí foi para casa. – Falou desanimada.

- Ahm... Ele realmente estava com uma cara estranha...

- É deve ser uma gripe ou algo do tipo.

Hermione se voltou novamente para o salão e ficou observando os casais se divertindo, pensando em como durara pouco sua noite. Notou que o amigo ficou um pouco inquieto e que suas orelhas começaram a ganhar uma tonalidade de vermelho cada vez mais forte, mas antes de perguntar o que estava acontecendo ele perguntou.

- Você... hum... quer que eu te faça companhia? Talvez dançar?

- Eu adoraria! – Ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

Ronald segurou as mãos de Hermione rapidamente, como se assim tivesse certeza de que ela não fosse escapar. Suas mãos grandes suavam e ele tinha a impressão de que não era por causa do calor. Conduziu-a até o salão com passos inicialmente incertos, mas que ganhavam mais confiança a cada momento e assim que uma nova música começou, segurou-a em seus braços começando a se movimentar ao ritmo suave da canção.

Hermione achou que as coisas não poderiam ter tomado um rumo tão inesperado e ao mesmo tempo tão... bom. No momento em que se sentia um tantinho egoísta por estar frustrada com a súbita doença de Neville, Ron tinha surgido para salvá-la, montado em seu cavalo branco. Tá, ela estava tendo um surto de exagero, mas era assim que se sentia. E agora ela estava ali, com o coração descompassado pelas batidas da música, ou pelo menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar.

-------

Tudo bem, ele tinha que admitir que devia ser no mínimo estranho ficar andando de um lado para o outro com aquele urso, afinal ele não era tão fácil de se esconder. Talvez fosse melhor deixar na barraca dos Weasley... Mas e se eles perguntassem alguma coisa? Quem sabe fosse mais prático ir até em casa e deixá-lo guardado em seu quarto até que tivesse uma oportunidade de entregá-lo. Na verdade não tinha pensado naquilo. Como iria fazer para entregar aquele urso? Ia falar o que? 'Como seu urso virou uma bola, muito ruim por sinal, eu resolvi te dar esse em troca'?

Encontrar o que dizer era mais fácil que aturar os olhares curiosos e as piadinhas sem graça que Dudley e sua turma estavam fazendo desde o momento em que o viram escolhendo o prêmio. Pensou até em trocar o urso pela bola, mas desistiu ao ver os engraçadinhos se afastando para o salão, ou teria sido a sua consciência perguntando se ele ia dar ouvidos ao que os outros achavam?

Andou pelo caminho ao lado da igreja, pensando em quanto tempo levaria para ir até em casa e voltar, quando avistou quem menos esperava, sentada nos degraus em frente às portas de carvalho. Ele deve ter feito algum barulho ou coisa parecida, pois no instante em que se decidia sobre o que fazer, Ginny o olhou. Mesmo na penumbra que as poucas luzes daquela parte da festa proporcionavam, ele notou os olhos cor de âmbar cravados nele, esperando para ver qual seria seu próximo movimento. Quando percebeu já estava de frente para a jovem ruiva, que o cumprimentou.

- Oi

- O-oi, Ginny. – Ela olhou-o divertida antes de perguntar.

- O que é isso?

- Isso? - Harry mirou o boneco de pelúcia em sua mão, que ele havia colocado atrás do corpo numa tentativa inútil de escondê-lo, e depois de alguns instantes nos quais seu cérebro trabalhou furiosamente, estendeu-o para ela. – Bom, isso é pra você.

- Pra mim?

- É.

Ginny pegou o urso esperando que algo mais acontecesse. Olhou intrigada deste para o garoto a sua frente e disse num tom baixo.

- Você é estranho.

- Eu? – Harry se sentou ao lado dela na escada e esperou uma resposta.

- É. – Ela olhou rapidamente para o garoto ao seu lado, mas achou mais seguro focalizar somente o presente em suas mãos. – Quando a gente se conheceu eu achei... Bom, eu achei que fôssemos nos tornar grandes amigos, mas isso só durou até você se acertar com meu irmão. Depois disso você passou a me ignorar... E agora... Agora isso. – Apontou para o urso que segurava.

- Acho que você tem razão... Eu não tinha pensado nisso...

- Mas mesmo assim, obrigada. – Disse com um leve sorriso.

- Por nada.

Ficaram alguns segundos em um incômodo silêncio, até que Harry voltou a falar, visivelmente encabulado.

- Será que... hum... a gente pode voltar a ser... bem... ser amigos? Digo, amigos mesmo, conversar como a gente fez... essas coisas...

- Eu nunca te tratei de forma diferente.

- Eu sei, eu... Me desculpe...

- Vou pensar. – Falou ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ao vê-lo todo atrapalhado, tentando se retratar.

- Ok, certo. – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, totalmente sem-graça ao perceber que ela estava rindo dele. Mas lembrou-se de algo que o deixara curioso e resolveu aproveitar para perguntar. – Ei, você não vinha com o Dean?

- Nem me fale daquele idiota! – Respondeu subitamente furiosa.

------

- Meninos, vocês poderiam procurar sua irmã, por favor? – A senhora Weasley pediu, quando Bill e Charles se aproximaram novamente da barraca, algum tempo depois.

- Eu vou só comer alguma coisa, mãe. Dançar me deixou faminto. – Charles falou enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo.

O senhor Weasley chegou perto da esposa e a abraçou antes de perguntar aos filhos.

- Vocês estão se divertindo?

- Muito – Charlie respondeu antes mesmo que Bill abrisse a boca. – Ei, eu não sabia que a Tonks tinha se tornado professora.

- Você está falando da Nymphadora, aquela menina que estudou com você?

- É, ela está diferente.

- Ela voltou para Bourghill no início do último ano letivo e a Minerva colocou-a para dar aulas às crianças menores. – Informou Molly.

- Mas a senhora sabe como ela fez para mudar a cor dos cabelos daquele jeito?

- Ela pintou meu querido. – A mãe riu da ignorância do filho. – As moças em Londres têm esses modismos...

- Ah, certo.

- Bom, eu estou indo procurar a Ginny. – Bill falou depois de engolir seu pedaço de bolo. – Você vem Charlie?

- Vou.

Os dois mais velhos irmãos Weasley começaram a procurar pela caçula entre as barracas, mas logo decidiram se separar para não perderem muito tempo. Bill rumou para o salão onde o baile já caminhava para o final e Charles resolveu verificar nos arredores da igreja.

Charles esperava sinceramente não vê-la por ali, mas quando percebeu cabelos vermelhos se destacando na forte penumbra dos fundos do prédio, meio escondidos por um grande arbusto, sentiu seu sangue ferver. Quem era o infeliz que estava tentando se aproveitar de sua pequena irmãzinha? Ah, mas esse sujeito ia ver só! Com passos ágeis e silenciosos se aproximou do local, forçou os galhos para o lado para ser percebido de forma a não dar chance para o cretino, quem quer que ele fosse escapar e disse:

- Tire suas mãos de cima dela!

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar não com Ginny, mas com Fred, que no momento estava com o rosto vermelho de susto e raiva e tentava a todo custo, preservar dos olhos de Charlie a identidade de sua acompanhante.

Refazendo-se do susto e também do alívio por não ser exatamente o Weasley que imaginara encontrar, Charles olhou para o irmão e disse com um sorriso enviesado e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Mamãe vai adorar saber o que você anda aprontando. Ou melhor, vocês. Tenho certeza que George também está por aqui.

- Cai fora, Charlie! – Grunhiu Fred.

- Não mesmo. Podem ir saindo daqui imediatamente – Virou-se para um local mais afastado onde havia outro grande arbusto e continuou. – E você também, George, senão eu serei obrigado a contar à mamãe.

Ele ouviu um murmúrio abafado que aos seus ouvidos soou parecido com 'Calma, Lis' e conteve o riso. Já tivera dezessete anos e tinha plena consciência do que os hormônios faziam naquela idade. Também já levara algumas meninas para aquele mesmo lugar e sabia muito bem como aquilo podia acabar. Só tivera o bom senso de não se deixar flagrar, ou fora apenas sorte?

---------

Bill encontrou o salão já um pouco mais vazio. Procurou por Ginny entre as pessoas que lá estavam e os únicos cabelos vermelhos que avistou foram os de Ron, que no momento estava ao lado da poncheira com uma garota. Sua irmã não estava no salão, mas o garoto que seus pais tinham dito que a convidara estava. E não estava sozinho. O acompanhante de Ginny estava num canto mais afastado, dançando satisfeito com outra garota. Levemente curioso, Bill aproximou-se do irmão mais novo para perguntar se ele sabia de algo.

- Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu. – Ronald respondeu sincero. –Eu só vi quando ela saiu chispando do salão, mas isso já faz um bom tempo.

- E por que você não foi atrás dela?

- Eu ia, mas... – Ron começou a se explicar, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- Mas você não foi!

- Eu não sou babá da Ginevra. – Explodiu com raiva.

- Mas é irmão dela também! – Bill replicou irritado. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto. - Deixa pra lá... Se vocês a virem, digam que a mamãe está procurando por ela, ok?

Bill voltou até a porta do salão e ficou observando as pessoas e o local a sua frente, tentando pensar onde sua irmã poderia estar e nem percebeu uma pessoa se aproximar até que esta tocou em seu braço e falou com voz suave.

- Você parrece _inquiété_.

- Ahm?

- Prreocupado. Posso ajudarr?

- Não sei como. – Respondeu de forma ríspida. Se fosse em outro momento teria ficado extremamente satisfeito pela oportunidade de conversar com a nova professora, mas agora ele estava com a cabeça longe.

- _Oui, ce bien_. Me desculpe porr incomodarr. – Fleur falou com um toque de mágoa que não passou despercebido por Bill.

- Não, olha... Você é quem tem que me desculpar. Eu fui um grosso. – Pediu impedindo-a de se afastar. – Estou procurando por minha irmã mais nova.

- Hum, cerrto. Querr companhia?

- Com prazer.

- Ela é pequena?

- Vai fazer catorze.

- Igual a minha irmã...

Bill e Fleur iniciaram uma conversa amena enquanto começavam a caminhar a esmo pelo espaço em frente ao salão, onde havia algumas barracas. A francesa aceitou prontamente o braço que ele ofereceu enquanto andavam. A conversa ajudava, e muito, a se conhecerem melhor, mas também contribuiu para que os pensamentos de Bill voassem para longe de sua irmã ou de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a jovem ao seu lado.

------

Ron olhou para Hermione depois que viu seu irmão se afastando e ficou confuso. Ela parecia tão chateada. E o mais estranho é que do modo como retorcia as mãos, ela parecia estar chateada não com ele, como ficava normalmente, mas sim com ela mesma.

- Mione, por que você está com essa cara?

- Ah, Ron. Você estava indo procurar por ela, quando me encontrou, não é?

- Estava...

- Se aconteceu alguma coisa, a culpa vai ser em parte minha.

- Como?! – Exclamou confuso.

- É. Se você não tivesse ficado aqui comigo, bem... Você a teria alcançado, não é?

- É, mas... – Ele viu os olhos castanhos se encherem de lágrimas e se apressou em continuar. – Não se preocupe, a Ginny sabe se cuidar.

- A gente podia ajudar a procurar, o que acha?

- Você não quer mais dançar?

- Como você pode pensar em dançar com sua irmã desaparecida?

- Ela não está desaparecida, Hermione. Minha mãe está procurando por ela. Ela deve estar conversando com alguma amiga e além do mais, essa banda até que é bem legal.

- Francamente, Ronald. Você é mesmo um legume insensível!

Ron olhou aturdido quando Hermione lhe deu as costas, começando a se afastar, com a expressão furiosa – e ele agora tinha certeza que ela estava com raiva dele – que não se passou meio segundo antes dele ir até ela. Segurou em seu braço impedindo-a de continuar e disparou.

- Me desculpe.

- Por?

- Ahm? – Como assim, 'por'? Tinha que ter um 'por'? Não bastava só se desculpar, ele ainda tinha que saber o porquê? Deu um sorriso torto e continuou incerto. – Por tudo?

- Ron, você é inacreditável.

- Isso significa que você me desculpa?

- Isso significa que eu não sei mais o que fazer com você!

- Eu tenho uma ou duas idéias... – Ele respondeu sem pensar, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas ao perceber o exato conteúdo de sua fala, que também não passou despercebido de Hermione. Tentando diminuir a tensão que surgiu entre eles falou. – Eu vou... Procurar a Ginny. Você vem?

Hermione assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e o seguiu para fora do salão. Por um momento ela achara que Ron tinha falado o que falara num sentido completamente diferente, mas na verdade não fora. Ou fora? E se tivesse sido, como era suposto que ela reagisse? Pensamentos confusos em que ela se via entrelaçada ao ruivo perpassavam em sua mente adolescente com mais vagar do que seria aconselhável e ela procurou afasta-los antes de ajudá-lo a procurar por Ginny.

--------

Harry e Ginny estavam conversando sentados na escada da igreja há um bom tempo. Eles não sabiam realmente precisar ao certo quanto, mas tinha sido o suficiente para ela acalmar os nervos abalados pelo "ataque" de Blaise e o estômago de Harry roncar tão alto que até a ruiva foi capaz de escutar.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos até a barraca da mamãe.

- É, talvez seja realmente uma boa idéia... – Ele se levantou e ofereceu uma das mãos para ajudá-la a se levantar. – Vamos lá.

- Certo.

Ela aceitou a oferta e segurou a mão do rapaz para se levantar. Um formigamento estranho fez com que eles se soltassem o mais rápido que puderam, mas isso não impediu que continuassem se olhando ainda por alguns instantes sem proferir uma palavra que fosse. Ginny sentiu-se grata pela semi-escuridão do local esconder seu rubor e Harry, tão logo começou a se afogar no maremoto de pensamentos ilógicos, desviou rapidamente o olhar. Contudo o abalo em sua mente tinha sido tão forte que ele só percebeu que falara quando a última sílaba já havia escapado de sua boca.

- Nossa! Você está muito bonita.

Ginny não esperava ouvir aquilo. Não que não houvesse desejado ouvir um elogio depois de tanto esmero, mas naquele momento ouvi-lo havia a surpreendido. Sem conseguir se conter, aproximou-se de Harry e erguendo-se um pouco na ponta dos pés, beijou-lhe o rosto com doçura.

O toque suave dos lábios da garota em sua pele desencadeou uma onda de calor que preencheu a alma de Harry em pouco tempo. Ele acreditava que sua mente iria explodir em pensamentos, mas na verdade as únicas coisas que ocupavam seu cérebro eram o sorriso e o perfume de Ginny.

- Obrigada.

- Como? – Ele devia ter perdido alguma coisa enquanto estava nas nuvens.

- Obrigada. – A ruiva repetiu, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Por quê?

Ginny quebrou o contato entre os olhos verdes e âmbar e respondeu vacilante.

- Pelo presente... Pelo elogio... Por ser meu amigo.

- Não tem de que. – Respondeu sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – É melhor irmos agora.

Ela concordou e juntos começaram a caminhar. Harry então resolveu partir para um assunto menos perigoso, ao menos para suas emoções.

- Ginny, eu ainda acho que você tem que contar para alguém o que Blaise tentou fazer.

- Nem pensar, Harry. Eu já te expliquei o porquê e você me prometeu que não vai abrir a boca!

- Eu sei e não vou quebrar a minha promessa, mas e se ele tentar de novo?

- Eu não vou dar chance pra ele tentar.

- Tá eu não vou mais discutir isso com você. Mas você não pode me impedir de fazer alguma coisa.

- Não precisa, Harry. A família dele é poderosa e...

- Eu não tenho medo deles, Ginny. – Ele a interrompeu e continuou com um sorriso maroto. - Além do mais, não tem nada que eles possam fazer para me prejudicar.

- Eu não quero que você se meta em confusão por minha causa, Harry.

- Tudo bem, Ginny. Tudo bem...

------

Quando Bill chegou novamente à barraca de sua família, algum tempo depois e se dizendo bastante preocupado com o paradeiro de sua irmã, foi recebido com um olhar irônico de Charlie que estava junto ao seu pai do lado de fora da barraca.

- Pai, eu procurei por ela em toda a quermesse e não a encontrei.

- Me diz uma coisa, Bill. Você ficou esse tempo todo procurando por Ginny?

- Er... é. Você a encontrou?

- Eu não, mas encontrei um par de gêmeos que está bastante encrencado. – Charlie falou com um risinho, apontando Fred e George, que estavam sentados ouvindo uma bronca da mãe, com a cabeça.

- E Ginevra?

- Sua irmã está lá na caminhonete conversando com Ronald e uns amigos. – O pai respondeu com tranqüilidade.

- O Ron a encontrou?

- Ron? Não, mas ele também estava procurando por ela. Ginny e Harry chegaram há pouco.

- Ela estava com esse tal Harry?

- Aparentemente sim.

- E ele é de confiança? Não foi ele quem a convidou, não é?

- Não, realmente não foi com ele que sua irmã veio à festa. E acho que ele é de confiança sim. – Diante dos olhares céticos dos filhos, Arthur continuou. – Ele é amigo de Ronald e tem freqüentado nossa casa desde que veio morar com os tios na Páscoa.

- Ele é de Londres?

- É. Pelo que ele contou, o pai é piloto e a mãe enfermeira, ambos da RAF, e ele veio para cá por conta da evacuação proposta pelo governo.

- E quem são os tios dele?

- Os Dursley.

- Mas ao menos ele não parece ser tão intragável quanto os parentes.

- Para vocês verem, meus filhos, essa guerra afeta nossas vidas aonde quer que nós estejamos...

Bill e Charlie trocaram um olhar apreensivo e resolveram mudar de assunto. Teriam muito tempo ainda para conversar com seus pais sobre a guerra. E definitivamente aquele momento não era propício para a conversa como a que teriam que ter em breve com sua família.

------

No sábado a quermesse começou logo no final da manhã e iria se estender novamente até à noite. E apesar de terem ido dormir bastante tarde, os Weasley se levantaram cedo para conseguirem organizar tudo que iriam precisar para aquele dia. Na noite anterior tinham conseguido vender todos os doces e bolos que Molly produzira e o que ela havia reservado para a venda no sábado parecia, em vista da noite anterior, insuficiente. O jeito era juntar o que havia sido separado para o último dia e se por a fazer mais.

Molly levantara com o nascer do sol e começou logo a misturar as massas e a cozê-las no forno á lenha, junto com Ginny, que não tivera outra alternativa a não ser ajudar a mãe, transformando-os em bolos saborosíssimos.

Fred e George também foram tirados da cama muito antes do que esperavam para colherem as frutas que seriam transformadas em geléias e doces. Apesar das reclamações resmungadas de tempos em tempos, os gêmeos sabiam que a punição pelo flagrante do dia anterior poderia ser bem pior, então se puseram a terminar logo a tarefa imposta por sua mãe.

------

Assim que Harry se levantou, um pouco mais tarde que o normal e comeu sua refeição matinal (sua tia tinha lhe avisado que devido à festa na noite anterior o café da manhã seria servido às 08:30 e não às 07:30, como de costume), ele se arrumou e foi até a barraca dos Weasley para ver se eles precisavam de algum tipo de ajuda. Ele definitivamente preferia ajudar a eles a servir de escravo para sua tia, o que inevitavelmente iria ocorrer se passasse mais alguns minutos na casa dos Dursley.

Tão logo chegou até lá, notou a falta de alguns membros da família. Procurou por Ron no meio daquele mar de ruivos e assim que o encontrou, perguntou.

- Onde está Ginny?

- Ficou com a minha mãe e os gêmeos preparando mais coisas para amanhã. – O ruivo olhou intrigado para o amigo que parecia levemente decepcionado.

- Ahm...

- Por quê? – Perguntou finalmente sendo vencido pela curiosidade.

- Por nada, é só que... fiquei curioso, só isso. – Olhou em volta para impedir que o outro visse o quanto ficara embaraçado.

- Certo. – Ron balançou a cabeça tentando afastar algumas idéias que surgiram em sua cabeça e continuou. – Eles virão assim que terminarem.

Harry deu de ombros e sentou ao lado de Ron na caçamba da caminhonete como tinham feito na noite anterior, voltando a observar o vai e vem de pessoas que estavam organizando as suas barracas, mas engoliu em seco ao ouvir a pergunta de seu amigo.

- Harry, você sabe como a Ginny conseguiu aquele urso?

- Ela... ela não contou?

- Ela só disse que era um presente de uma pessoa especial. – Harry sentiu algo se remexer dentro de seu peito antes de falar.

- Sério?! Quer dizer... Não. Eu não faço a menor idéia.

Ron precisou de muito esforço para acreditar realmente nas palavras do amigo. Algo ali não se encaixava, e ele ia tentar descobrir o que era. Harry estava parecendo muito... Não, provavelmente estava apenas imaginando coisas. Mas resolveu aproveitar que estavam sozinhos e perguntar mais uma coisa a respeito da irmã que o intrigara.

- Você acreditou naquela história dela ter discutido com Dean por causa da Parvati?

Harry pensou em contar a Ron toda a verdade, mas havia prometido para Ginny que não iria fazê-lo. Engolindo a raiva que sentia por Blaise com certa dificuldade, apenas respondeu.

- E por que ela iria mentir?

------

O movimento de pessoas já estava grande quando finalmente a senhora Weasley chegou junto com seus filhos. Harry levantou-se imediatamente do banco onde estava indo de encontro à Ginny.

- Olá! Boa tarde.

- Oi, Harry. - Ela sorriu e algo ronronou dentro do garoto.

- Conseguiram providenciar tudo?

- Conseguimos e tomara que a gente venda tudo realmente, quem sabe assim eu ganhe sapatos novos de aniversário. – Ginny disse rolando os olhos.

- Seu aniversário está chegando?

- Hum hum, mês que vêm.

- Ahm. – Harry a olhava de forma tão intensa imerso em pensamentos que levou um segundo a mais para entender o que ela estava perguntando.

- Cadê o Ronald?

- Foi buscar a Hermione.

- Ué, o Neville ainda não melhorou?

- Não sei, ainda não o vi. – Remexeu nos cabelos, deixando ainda mais bagunçados e perguntou. - Você quer dar uma volta?

- Eu adoraria.

Ginny avisou a mãe que iria dar uma volta pela festa junto com Harry e em seguida os dois desapareceram no meio das pessoas que circulavam entre as diversas barracas, sob os olhares atentos dos irmãos dela. Naquele sábado o número de pessoas era ainda maior por causa das que tinham vindo das cidades vizinhas e que buscavam, assim como os moradores de Bourghill, um pouco de alegria em meio aos dissabores da guerra.

--------

Ron bateu vigorosamente na porta de Hermione. A ansiedade havia tomado o lugar da razão e ele agora parecia levemente esverdeado devido à tensão. E se ela já tivesse saído? Ele demorara mais do que o previsto para ser liberado pelo pai a deixar a barraca e ela podia ter desistido de esperar por ele como disse que faria. Já estava prestes a bater novamente na porta quando esta foi aberta e a senhora Granger o convidou a entrar e esperar pela garota – que ainda estava terminando de se arrumar – na sala.

Com um sorriso torto de alívio, Ron agradeceu e sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá. Tão logo a mãe de Hermione se retirou do local, novas batidas na porta principal foram ouvidas e para desconforto de Ron, Neville, que já havia se recuperado parcialmente, também foi convidado a entrar e sentar para esperar por Hermione. O outro rapaz encarava-o com um olhar confuso e Ron não podia afirmar com certeza, mas achava que a senhora Granger tinha uma expressão de divertimento no rosto quando avisou-os que iria apressar sua filha.

Os dois rapazes ainda permaneceram em silêncio durante os longos minutos pelos quais ainda esperaram pela garota. Nenhum deles se atreveu a dizer qualquer coisa além do cumprimento inicial, contudo quando Neville parecia prestes a perguntar alguma coisa a Ron, foi interrompido pela chegada de Hermione.

- O que você...

- Boa tarde.

- Tarde, Mione. – Disse Ron se levantando.

- Boa tarde, Hermione.

- Neville, você melhorou. Que bom! – Ela falou sincera, mas com um sorriso torto.

- Eu tomei o remédio que seu pai mandou, então... aqui estou.

- Er... que ótimo!

- É Neville, que ótimo. – O ruivo repetiu, fazendo com que Hermione não pudesse mais ignora-lo.

- Oi, Ron.

Os três ficaram se entreolhando por alguns momentos até que Neville resolveu se manifestar.

- Pronta para irmos, Hermione?

- É Hermione, não esqueceu nada? – Perguntou Ron ironicamente.

- Oh, sim... Céus! – Hermione olhava para as próprias mãos que retorcia ferozmente. – É que... Neville, - a morena olhou diretamente para o amigo com uma expressão mortificada. – Já que você... bem... estava doente ontem... eu... bem...

Ron sentiu como estava sendo difícil para Hermione dizer o que tinha acontecido, e tentando ajuda-la resolveu tomar para si a tarefa de contar a Neville.

- O que a Hermione está tentando dizer, Neville, é que como ontem você não pode fazer companhia a ela, eu tomei o seu lugar. E hoje eu vim até aqui para buscá-la.

- Sim... certo. – Neville falou desapontado e virou-se para Hermione um pouco magoado. – Eu não tive culpa de ficar doente.

- É claro que não! – Hermione se apressou em dizer.

- Nem ela tem culpa de não saber se você estaria melhor hoje, não é? – Conclui Ron, defendendo a amiga.

- É claro que não! – Respondeu o outro rapaz. – Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Nós sabemos. – Falou Hermione para acalmar os ânimos.

- Tudo bem para mim, Hermione, se você quiser ir à quermesse com ele. – Neville disse olhando diretamente para a garota. – Eu vou entender.

- Pra mim também, Hermione. – Completou Ron, também olhando-a.

Era tudo que Hermione precisava naquele momento: dois pares de olhos cravados nela. Ela tinha que decidir rapidamente e tentar amenizar qualquer estrago que sua decisão pudesse fazer, já que era amiga dos dois. Mas pensar era algo definitivamente complicado quando certos olhos azuis estavam fixos nela, fazendo-a corar.

-------

Ginny estava rindo do esforço que Harry fazia para acertar o martelo com força na alavanca, para tentar atingir o gongo. Ele até podia ter boa mira, mas força, nisso ele ainda precisava melhorar. Estava tão distraída que se assustou quando Ron passou o braço por seu ombro.

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar.

- Tudo bem.

- Ele já conseguiu? – Perguntou observando o amigo se preparar para uma nova tentativa.

- Ainda não. – Olhou para o irmão que mirava Harry com uma careta e perguntou. – Cadê a Mione?

- A Hermione? – O rosto do rapaz ficou levemente avermelhado. – Ela...

- Estou aqui! – A garota se aproximou com um sorriso. – Fui dar um alô para a diretora McGonagall e a nova professora de francês.

- Ela estava lá? Eu queria conhecê-la. – Ronald disse esperançoso tentando localizar as mulheres na direção de onde a amiga viera.

- Francamente, Ron.

- Desisto! – Harry falou, cansado e frustrado, se aproximando dos demais.

- Você não é de nada, isso sim. – Brincou o ruivo.

- Ah, e você consegue? – O moreno perguntou sarcástico.

- Claro que sim.

- Então prove!

Ron deu um sorriso confiante, daqueles que fazia o coração de Hermione falhar não uma, mas duas batidas, e se aproximou do rapaz responsável pelo brinquedo. Apanhou o martelo e depois de olhar significativamente para Harry (e Hermione tinha quase certeza que quando seus olhares se encontraram no processo ele havia piscado pra ela), se preparou e com apenas um golpe certeiro fez com que o gongo soasse fortemente.

Sob o olhar ainda incrédulo de Harry, Ron se aproximou de Hermione e lhe entregou o prêmio: um lindo par de fivelas para o cabelo. Ginny se limitou a tentar parar de rir diante do olhar feroz que o moreno lhe lançou. Mas foi impossível até mesmo para Hermione, ao ver seu Ron com o peito estufado de orgulho de sua "proeza" e a expressão indignada de Harry.

- Eu sabia que cortar lenha ainda ia me ajudar em alguma coisa.

-------

Alguns dias depois, aquela festa ainda servia como fonte de comentários e lembranças. Muitos ainda se deliciavam com as fofocas sobre a nova professora de francês, ou como ela e o filho mais velho dos Weasley pareciam estar se entendendo muito bem durante todo o fim de semana, não passando mais do que poucos momentos sem a companhia um do outro.

Outras pessoas ainda tentavam descobrir qual o teor da conversa que flagraram entre Petúnia Dursley e Molly Weasley, já que era de conhecimento geral que a primeira não gostava de se misturar com pessoas de classes diferentes.

Para Dudley o período logo após a quermesse ficou marcado pela sua curiosidade em saber para quem Harry havia dado o urso que ganhara logo no primeiro dia e por causa disso ficava perturbando o primo com insinuações sobre sua vida amorosa, tentando fazê-lo contar algo, mesmo que sem perceber.

Contudo a festa da igreja se tornou um outro tipo de marco, pois foi a partir dali que o quarteto se tornou realmente inseparável. Harry, Ginny, Ronald e Hermione passaram a ser vistos sempre juntos, qualquer que fosse a ocasião. Antes era possível encontrar os dois rapazes sozinhos jogando futebol ou nadando no lago, mas agora as duas garotas estavam sempre por perto, mesmo que não participassem das mesmas atividades.

É claro que isso acabou iniciando alguns comentários entre os jovens da cidade de que eles estavam namorando. Ron e Hermione, quando questionados sobre o fato, imediatamente tinham a mesma reação: coravam e depois de trocarem um olhar que muitos classificariam como cúmplice, respondiam, 'Que isso!'

Já Harry e Ginny eram mais enfáticos. Diziam a quem perguntasse se realmente estavam juntos, que eram apenas bons amigos, apesar de serem sempre vistos lado a lado e muitas vezes de mãos dadas ou abraçados.

A quermesse só deixou de ser o fato mais importante das conversas da cidade quando os alemães intensificaram os ataques aéreos sobre Londres e os portos ingleses uma semana depois.

---xxxxx----

N/A: Ufa, terminei. Esse capítulo estava pronto na minha cabeça, mas foi difícil de colocar no papel. Quando tinha tempo, não tinha inspiração, e quando ela aparecia cadê o tempo??? Final de bimestre na escola, preparar festa junina, provas... Loucura, fora alguns desencontros pessoais durante o período... Mas o importante é que a tão esperada quermesse está aí e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Dêem um desconto para as frases em francês, pois eu estudei essa língua faz muito tempo, lá pelos idos de 1988, ou seja no século passado... Pior no milênio passado!!! (Depois dessa, Priscila enfia a cabeça no rio e tenta se afogar...) Obrigada a quem lê, mesmo que não comente.

Um beijo especial para minhas betas Pam e Paty (gente chique é outra coisa). Amores, amo vocês.

Ah sim!!! A minha beta-amiga-irmã Pamela, criou uma comunidade para as minhas fics no orkut: www. cmm34517336. Sintam-se convidados (ou seriam intimados?) a aparecer por lá. Bjks da Pri.

N/B Paty – Sim, sim a Pri é chique, tem duas betas agora, e nem pensem em pensar (que redundante) que euzinha possa ter ficado com raiva de dividir o posto: NUNCA! Afinal, minha outra irmã é quem vai betar junto e nós três juntas somos páreo duro meus amores huahauahua... as 3P's yes!!!! Tá, parando minha enrolação, o capítulo foi tudo!!! A quermesse foi linda e minha irmã Pri se superou, escreveu um bocado. Mana a parte da Gi e do Harry foi tão fofo (suspira) que lindo um amor crescendo rssssss... agora a parte da Mione decidindo entre Neville e Rony hauahauhauah... foi muito hilária kkkk... o capítulo todo foi maravilhoso, parabéns mana e não esqueça que amo vc!!!

N/B Pam: Ai essa quermesse não podia ser melhor! Foi tudo perfeito! O clima junino que estamos, os casais se aproximando, gente nova chegando...se conhecendo..Foi tão bom! Tava precisando ler algo assim, tão lindo! Adorei a briga da Gina com o Dean, garoto babaca! Largar a Gi para ir dançar com a Parvati! Humpf! Mas foi tão fofo o Harry todo tímido levando o urso para a Gi! E o Ron teve uma sorte hein?! O Nev ficar doente bem no dia do baile! rsrs Amore, adorei esse cap! Perfeito como sempre...aliás, cada vez mais perfeito! Amo-te.Beijos

Pamela Black: Amore obrigada por tudo. Comeu muito doce da Molly??? Eu não podia deixar meu Ron perder essa né? E o Dean é totalmente sem noção. Bjks e te amo.

Paty Black: Mana amada. Esses casais que nos fazem suspirar e rir, hahaha Não foi!! Deu vinte e tantas páginas, uau!!! Bjks te amo.

Sally Owens - Acertou quem era a mulher misteriosa? Adorei o seu vestido de florzinhas, hahaha. A quermesse ficou a contento? Bjks cheias de saudade.

Gabi Weasley - Filha, achei que tinha me abandonado!!! Espero que isso não se repita, mocinha. E também que você tenha gostado. Bjks

Mayana Sodré - Hahaha, tive que rir com seu comentário. É o Ron continua sendo meio... tapado por aqui, principalmente porque eu estou tentando manter a

personalidade dos personagens. Acertou quem era a mulher? Bjks

Bernardo: Be o que achou da quermesse? Está atendendo suas expectativas??? E se você fala que garotos são insensíveis, quem sou eu pra descordar??? Bjks.

Srtáh Míííhh: Obrigada querida, espero que goste sempre. Bjks

Lady Eldar: Pedido feito, pedido atendido (quem sou eu pra dizer não a você srta. Anne). Mas a Mione não ficou com ciúmes, ou ficou... Nunca saberemos, hahaha.

Bjks querida.

Alessandra Amorim: Ei, você é do Rio também???? Legal!! Espero que goste e leia sempre, mesmo quando não der para comentar. Bjks

Marcia M: Na mosca!!! E pode deixar que o que é da Fleur já tá guardado, hihihi. Bjks querida e obrigada. Ei, você sabia que minha filha faz aniversário junto com vc??? Feliz Aniversário!!!

Milinha Potter: Obrigada querida e espero que tenha gostado desse também. Bjks

Sonia Sag: E ai? O seu vestido de bolinhas ficou bom? Se divertiu muito???? Eu acho que te vi lá no salão dançando com um ruivo, hhummmm (cara pensativa). É acho que era você mesma!!! hahaha Obrigada querida e bjks.

Liz Negrão: QUerida é claro que eu desculpo, mas só com a condição de você não sumir por muito tempo. Bjks

Lis Strange: Querida!!!! Bom vc já sabia que não era a Tonks, mas e aí? Gostou da quermesse? E da surpresa? Te amo. Bjks

Quelone: Que bom te ver por aqui também!! Espero que goste dessa. Adorava seus comentário na "Depois do Funeral" e vou amar lê-los aqui. Bjks.

Georgea: Que bom, mana que você está gostando e que eu estou conseguindo passar as idéias de um jeito verdadeiro. Você sabe como a gente se sente satisfeita quando consegue. Bjks.


	6. Bolos e Lágrimas

Capítulo 5: Bolos e Lágrimas

Harry já esperava por algo assim. Quase quatro meses de convivência tinham sido suficientes para que ele tivesse a certeza que seus tios não iriam lembrar seu aniversário. Tinha tido esperanças de receber um cartão de sua mãe, mas essas eram pequenas devido às notícias vindas de Londres piorando a cada dia (seu tio parecia gostar de obrigá-lo a ouvir toda noite o noticiário da guerra).

Então só o que restava a ele era ficar ali deitado em sua cama olhando o teto, enquanto o ensolarado dia se descortinava pela janela. Não que ele estivesse chateado, ou algo do tipo, pois não estava. Bem talvez só um pouco. Ver seu amigo Neville comemorando seu aniversário ao lado dos pais, no dia anterior, havia mexido um pouco com ele, tinha que admitir. E devia ter ficado estampado em seu rosto, pois Ginny logo perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e só sossegou quando finalmente descobriu.

Mas nem mesmo sua amiga ruiva tinha aparecido para lhe dar os parabéns. Sabia que os Weasley também andavam preocupados desde que Bill e Charlie comunicaram, durante a semana depois da quermesse, que tinham se alistado e partiriam para a guerra. Havia se passado uma semana que os dois filhos mais velhos dos Weasley tinham partido e desde então os ruivos restantes estavam mais apreensivos. A Toca sempre tão animada e acolhedora estava um pouco mais silenciosa, e Molly Weasley era sempre vista com feições preocupadas e quase sempre com lágrimas nos olhos.

Já dava seu dia como perdido – apesar de ser apenas duas horas da tarde – quando a voz irritante de Dudley se fez presente. Infelizmente acompanhando a voz, o rosto redondo e gorduroso também se fez ver quando abriu a porta, sem nem ao menos pedir licença, e com uma expressão de desagrado avisou:

- Aquele seu amigo pobretão está ai embaixo querendo falar com você.

- O Ron?

- Esse mesmo.

Harry até pensou em defender o amigo, mas definitivamente ele não estava a fim de arrumar confusão em seu aniversário. Mesmo que ninguém tivesse se lembrado do fato. Desceu as escadas com a esperança aflorando em seu peito. Será que Ginny tinha contado ao irmão sobre seu aniversário? Será que Ron estava ali para felicitá-lo? Mas ao ver o ruivo com uma expressão de aborrecimento bastante perceptível, esperando por ele no hall de entrada, sua animação voltou à estaca zero.

- Oi Ron.

- Olá Harry. Você está ocupado?

- Não por quê?

- Nada demais. Eu pensei que a gente podia dar uma volta, talvez conversar um pouco.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hermione.

- Vocês discutiram de novo? Eu achei que vocês estavam se entendendo...

- Como assim se entendendo?

- Ué, vocês dois... Bom, deixa pra lá.

- E então você vem comigo, ou não?

- Vou.

Os dois rapazes caminharam calmamente ao longo da margem do rio Bourghill, conversando sobre as amenidades que só a juventude é capaz de sugerir, mas a cada passo que Harry dava aumentava mais um pouco seu desapontamento. Em nenhum momento Ron dera a entender que ao menos sabia de seu aniversário. Ele não queria presentes, se bem que aquela bola que vira na quermesse serviria certamente muito bem.

Nem mesmo estranhou quando se aproximaram da casa da árvore. Era quase uma regra passar por ali praticamente todas as vezes que estavam à toa. Deixou Ron subir na sua frente, como sempre e se sentindo mais desanimado do que quando saira da casa dos tios, Harry subiu os degraus pregados no carvalho bem lentamente.

--------

Ele tinha que admitir que a hipótese vagara por sua mente desde o momento que Ginny lhe arrancara a confissão que hoje seria seu aniversário, mas nem de longe se permitiu imaginar que se sentiria tão feliz. Um sorriso bobo dançava em seus lábios ao ver a casa da árvore decorada, mesmo que de forma simples, para comemorar seus quinze anos. Além de Ron e sua irmã, também estava ali Hermione, obviamente. Poderia parecer pouco para qualquer um, uma festa com apenas três convidados, alguns sanduíches, um bolo e uma jarra de suco, mas para ele, Harry James Potter, não precisava de mais nada. Talvez só a presença de seus pais, ou notícias...

- Tome Harry, feliz aniversário! – Hermione o abraçou alegre e lhe entregou um pequeno pacote, que ele abriu rapidamente.

- Legal, Mione. Obrigado. – Uma caneta tinteiro preta reluzia numa caixa simples, não era seu presente ideal, mas ele tinha que admitir que iria ser útil.

- Só ela pra dar algo assim de aniversário. – Murmurou Ron antes de cumprimentar o amigo. – Feliz aniversário, cara. Você não liga de não ter comprado nada pra você, né?

- Claro que não. Uma festa surpresa! – Harry sorria sincero. – Valeu.

- Parabéns Harry.

Ginny falou num tom suave que preencheu-lhe os sentidos e fez o sorriso de Harry se alargar. A garota lhe entregou um pacote que ele desfez sem tirar os olhos da expressão ansiosa dela. Ao divisar um pequeno avião de madeira pintado com as cores e os logotipos da RAF, o sorriso de Harry se tornou triste e sua mente voltou mais uma vez até seus pais.

- Eu pedi a meu pai que me ajudasse a fazer pra você. Tentei deixá-lo com um que eu vi numa revista uma vez... – Ginny se desculpava. O rosto corado de embaraço. – Eu pensei que você fosse gostar... Lembrar de seu pai...

- Entendo.

- Mas se você não gostar, eu levo de volta, sem problema.

Não resistindo mais ao impulso, Harry cruzou o curto espaço que o separava da ruiva e abraçou-a emocionado. Ainda com o rosto de encontro aos cabelos rubros falou gentil.

- Ficou perfeito e realmente me fez lembrar o meu pai, obrigado. – Deu um beijo agradecido no rosto de Ginny que voltou a sorrir.

- De nada.

- Agora que já recebeu os presentes, podemos comer alguma coisa? – Ron falou levemente irritado.

- Francamente, Ron. Você só pensa em comida?

- Quando estou com fome? Só.

Os quatro acabaram por rir do comentário e começaram a aproveitar o clima agradável daquela tarde de verão. Os sanduíches preparados pela professora Granger estavam deliciosos e, com sorte, em número suficiente para saciar a fome de Ronald e ainda sobrar. Depois ao som da música vinda do pequeno rádio que tinham levado para a casa da árvore, se distraíram com um divertido jogo de cartas.

Ginny riu quando o irmão bufou por ter perdido mais uma partida do jogo de cartas. Tinha suas vantagens ter crescido sendo um dos alvos preferidos de seus irmãos gêmeos. Ela aprendera alguns truques com eles que vinham bem a calhar em determinados momentos... Ron deveria ter aprendido também, mas ela achava que a proximidade de uma certa morena embotava o cérebro dele.

- Vamos jogar xadrez? – O ruivo perguntou esperançoso.

- Ah não, Ron. Xadrez só dá pra dois, eu e Ginny ficaremos de fora... – Reclamou Mione, fazendo com que Ron ficasse com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Vocês duas poderiam arrumar uma utilidade melhor pra essas coisas aqui, enquanto eu e Harry nos divertimos.

- Essas coisas, Ronald, são os chapéus que eu passei um tempão pra fazer.

- Que eu saiba o Harry tá fazendo quinze anos e não cinco, Hermione. – Grunhiu irônico.

Harry riu de mais um início de discussão entre Ron e Mione, agora sobre o fato do ruivo estar implicando com os chapéus de festa que a morena insistira em que usassem. Era certo, que ele também os achara um pouco infantil demais, mas estava tão feliz que não se importou em agradar a amiga. Riu para a careta que Ron fez ao se dar por vencido e permanecer com o adorno, desejando mais que tudo poder guardar para sempre esse momento. No mesmo instante viu Mione levantar-se rapidamente com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto e exclamar enquanto remexia na sacola que havia trazido:

- Eu estava esquecendo minha baby.

- O que? – Perguntou Ron intrigado.

- Minha "Baby Brownie". A máquina fotográfica que ganhei no Natal. Meu pai conseguiu um rolo novo de filme para mim.

- Ahm...

- Se ajeitem. – Falou com um sorriso. - O que vocês estão esperando afinal?

- E você? – Ginny questionou ao ficar entre Harry e seu irmão.

- Não tem problema. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

- Tem sim, Mione. – Disse Harry.

Mas antes que a morena começasse a argumentar sobre o fato, Fred entrou pela portinhola do assoalho, seguido de perto por seu gêmeo, fazendo os quatro se surpreenderem.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Rebateu Ginny prontamente.

- Bom, nós ouvimos quando você pediu para mamãe fazer um bolo para o Harry e então resolvemos vir participar.

- Mas vocês são muito...

- Deixa Ginny. – Falou o aniversariante. – Foi realmente bom vocês terem vindo.

- Por que exatamente? – Perguntou Fred com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Porque vocês vão resolver o nosso problema da fotografia.

- Como?

- Eu não sei, Harry... – Hermione falou incerta. – Ai de vocês se fizerem alguma gracinha.

A morena entregou sua pequena máquina fotográfica para George e se posicionou entre Ron e Ginny que estava ao lado de Harry. Em seguida ela mesma fez questão de tirar outra em que os gêmeos apareciam junto com os irmãos e Harry. Fred e George deram outra vida à pequena comemoração. Não que estivesse chata ou monótona, mas os gêmeos tinham uma habilidade natural para brincadeiras e piadas que faziam com que todos ao seu redor não conseguissem conter o riso.

Harry estava bastante satisfeito com a sua pequena festa surpresa e não se lembrava de nenhuma vez ter comido um bolo tão gostoso quanto aquele feito pela senhora Weasley. Ele se deixou levar pela felicidade, nem mesmo vendo a hora passar. No final do dia o moreno se deu conta que não imaginava que fosse conseguir se divertir tanto em seu aniversário estando tão longe de seus pais.

------

O mês de agosto começou trazendo consigo além da intranqüilidade da guerra, mais um longo período no qual Harry não tinha notícias e seus parentes. A cada avião da RAF que era atingido pelos alemães ele esperava ouvir a notícia de que seu pai ou seu padrinho haviam morrido. A última carta de sua mãe ele recebera ainda antes da quermesse e se ele já não estivesse economizando por causa dos desmandos de seu tio, em breve não teria mais nenhum centavo. Mas isso não importava. Pelo menos não a parte do dinheiro. Nem que ele tivesse que lanchar frutas na escola, mas tinha que comprar algum presente para Ginny.

A ruiva faria catorze anos dali a dois dias e ele ainda não sabia o que dar a ela de presente. Pensou em pedir a ajuda de Hermione, mas desistiu. Ele queria escolher pessoalmente. Olhou novamente a vitrine da loja de presentes ao lado da mercearia, percebendo que apesar de sua vontade o presente teria que ser simples. Com a guerra muitas coisas tinham sumido das prateleiras ou seus preços estavam exorbitantes. O que Ginny gostaria de ganhar afinal? Seus olhos verdes focalizaram atentamente um delicado colar dourado, com pingente em formato de gota que com certeza agradaria a garota. Ele até mesmo conseguia vê-la com a jóia adornando o pescoço alvo, mas ao ver o preço desta, seu ânimo despencou. Não tinha como comprar aquele colar.

----

Como o aniversário de Ginny cairia num domingo, os Weasley resolveram comemorar com um almoço depois da missa, no qual seus amigos foram convidados para participarem. Harry sabia que era bem vindo na casa deles da mesma forma que sabia que seus tios não aprovavam suas amizades. Já esperava por mais alguma repreensão dos Dursley quando inacreditavelmente sua tia até mesmo mandou lembranças à Molly. Meio aturdido pela súbita gentileza, Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de se juntar aos ruivos na saída da igreja.

Com os jovens Weasley ele encontrou também Neville, Lavander e Hermione, esperando para irem todos juntos para a Toca. Ginny estava particularmente radiante naquela manhã de agosto e Harry teve que novamente controlar os pensamentos que ele não chamava mais de ilógicos, mas sim de inconvenientes. Ele não podia deixar seus devaneios vagarem daquele jeito. Como ele podia estar pensando em contar todas as pequenas sardas que sobressaiam na pele corada pelo sol de verão? Ou achar que os olhos cor de âmbar lembravam o mais puro e saboroso mel?

Assim que Molly e Arthur se aproximaram junto com o pastor Dumbledore, sua esposa e Fleur, Ginny e Hermione se entreolharam e fizeram as mesmas expressões exasperadas, recebendo um olhar duro da senhora Weasley como resposta

Enquanto a matriarca seguia para casa no automóvel do pastor, Arthur, os filhos e seus amigos iam a pé pelo caminho que beirava o rio, rindo e conversando. Aproveitando um momento em que Ginny havia ficado um pouco para trás do grupo, Harry atrasou os próprios passos para poder entregar seu presente a ela de um jeito mais privado.

- Oi.

- A gente já se cumprimentou hoje, Harry. – A garota respondeu divertida com o embaraço dele.

- Eu sei... É que... Feliz aniversário. – Falou estendendo o embrulho que ela prontamente segurou.

- Obrigada, não precisava.

- Não agradeça antes de ver.

- Certo, então deixa eu ver o meu presente.

A ruiva desembrulhou o pequeno pacote e a cada movimento que as mãos dela faziam, Harry tinha mais e mais certeza de que deveria ter comprado o perfume que vira na loja, mesmo que isso significasse acabar com todas as suas economias. Antes mesmo que Ginny tivesse terminado de abrir, o que na opinião dele estava demorando demais para um embrulho tão pequeno, ele falou tentando tomar novamente o presente das mãos dela.

- Deixe, eu vou trocar. Você não vai gostar.

- Como você sabe que eu não vou gostar? – Perguntou segurando firme o presente em suas mãos, enquanto Harry tentava puxar.

- Eu vou levar de volta e comprar o perfume. – Falou num murmúrio audível, não respondendo exatamente a pergunta da garota.

- O que tem de errado com meu presente afinal?

- É simples demais... Você merece coisa melhor...

- Eu posso decidir se gosto pelo menos? – Ele soltou um suspiro resignado finalmente deixando que ela visse as fitas de cetim colorido que havia comprado para ela.

- Quando eu as vi, imaginei que você ficaria... bem... ficaria bonita usando.

- Ah, Harry, é perfeito!

Ginny apanhou uma das fitas e entregou as outras para que o rapaz as segurasse, enquanto prendia os cabelos vermelhos com o enfeite que ele lhe dera. Depois que terminou, olhou diretamente os olhos verdes e perguntou com um sorriso maroto dançando em seus lábios.

- Ficou bom?

- Linda! – Ao perceber a expressão de feliz surpresa dela, Harry teve consciência do que dissera e emendou rapidamente. – Quer dizer... lindo. Ficou lindo.

Com um movimento inesperado Ginny enlaçou-o pelo pescoço num abraço que ele não conseguiu deixar de retribuir. Segurou-a pela cintura, com o coração em descompasso, quando ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para beijar-lhe o rosto e dizer:

- Eu adorei Harry. Obrigada.

------

O almoço de aniversário de Ginny foi como era de se imaginar: maravilhoso. Depois de comerem, os jovens resolveram jogar um pouco de vôlei, já que só assim as garotas também poderiam participar. Algumas partidas depois e um pouco antes do delicioso bolo que a senhora Weasley preparara para a ocasião ser servido, enquanto eles conversavam próximos a uma das diversas árvores próximas do fundo da casa, Arthur Weasley se aproximou trazendo consigo um garoto loiro, que Harry tinha a certeza de já ter visto nos corredores da escola.

- Ginny, seu amigo Collin veio lhe cumprimentar.

A garota que estava sentada no gramado ao lado de Harry se levantou rapidamente com um largo sorriso em seu rosto, fazendo com que o moreno se sentisse estranhamente incomodado.

- Collin! Que bom que você veio. – Ginny abraçou o amigo que corou levemente. – Achei que estivesse na casa de seus avós.

- Estava, mas voltei hoje pela manhã. – Ele estendeu uma pequena caixa e completou. – Feliz aniversário.

- Ah, não precisava. – A ruiva disse ao ver o delicado frasco de perfume. – Muito obrigada.

O incomodo de Harry se transformou em raiva quando viu Ginny agradecendo o pressente, por sinal o mesmo que quisera, mas não pudera comprar, com um beijo demorado no rosto do rapaz. Por que será que os irmãos dela não estavam reclamando? Perguntou-se, observando os irmãos Weasley que continuaram a conversar após cumprimentar o recém-chegado. Eles viviam cercando-a de proteção, porém deixavam que aquele garoto chegasse do nada e beijasse a irmã assim? Uma vozinha em sua mente o lembrou que foi ela quem havia beijado, contudo ele não deu ouvido. Preferiu se ater ao fato de que Ginny parecia mais encantada com o perfume do que com suas fitas. Ele tinha que ser sincero. Quem iria preferir meras fitas para cabelo ao invés de um perfume?

De mau humor levantou-se e murmurou um simples "sede" quando Ron perguntou aonde ia. Passou por Ginny e o tal de Collin, que ainda conversavam animados, sem perceber que o sorriso da garota diminuiu ao perceber seu semblante chateado. Mas afinal porque estava agindo daquele jeito? Pensou Harry ao terminar de beber o copo de água que pedira à senhora Weasley. O que era aquela vontade enorme que sentia de voltar até o quintal e ficar ao lado de Ginny tal qual um cão de guarda? Não fazia sentido algum tudo aquilo. Provavelmente o tal Collin era algum amigo de infância, freqüentava a mesma turma que ela... E era aniversário dela, então... Nada mais natural, ou não? Não era como se a ruiva não tivesse nenhum amigo na cidade antes dele chegar, não é? Só de imaginar Ginny solitária em um canto o fez ter vontade de rir. Com o temperamento seria muito improvável que isso acontecesse.

Colou um sorriso que ele esperava que fosse convincente em seu rosto e voltou até onde os amigos estavam, se forçando em parar ao lado de Ginny e Collin e se apresentar pessoalmente para o garoto antes de se afastar novamente e tentar participar da conversa entre os gêmeos e Neville, não vendo o sorriso voltar a iluminar o rosto da garota.

------

Para Harry, o frágil alicerce de seu castelo de alegrias ruiu na tarde de uma quarta feira no final do mês de agosto. Ele tinha passado uma manhã maravilhosa no lago junto com os amigos. Com o calor típico do verão se fazendo presente desde o raiar do dia, refrescar-se no lago fora uma idéia inevitável e prazerosa. Lá mesmo fizeram um lanche com as frutas que encontraram e também alguns sanduíches que a senhora Granger enviara por Mione e um delicioso suco providenciado pela mãe de Ron. Por isso Harry nem se importou em perder o almoço feito por sua tia e agora chegava sorrateiro para que esta não desse conta de sua volta tardia para casa.

Contudo o jovem não esperava ouvir as frases exasperadas vindas do escritório de seu tio, que ficava num cômodo no caminho de seu quarto. Com sua curiosidade aguçada pelas palavras "Londres", "bomba" e "pirralho", Harry se aproximou cuidadoso da porta que notou estava apenas encostada e pôde perceber pelo tom irritado de Vernon Dursley que o assunto era no mínimo delicado.

- Eu sabia Petúnia! Eu tinha certeza que quando esse garoto entrasse por aquela porta iria nos importunar para sempre!

- Mas Vernon...

E agora? O que ele havia feito para despertar a ira do tio naquela semana? Será que aquela era mais uma discussão por causa dos gastos que tinham com ele? Harry se posicionou melhor para não perder nem uma das palavras vindas de trás da porta.

- Você lembra quando os ataques a Londres começaram! Eu disse que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até uma bomba acertar os miolos de sua irmã.

- Vernon!

- Ora, Petúnia! Sua irmã procurou por isso. O lugar de uma mulher não é numa guerra e sim em casa esperando pelo marido. E agora sobrou para nós cuidarmos do pirralho até que o pai apareça. Se aparecer, é claro!

- Mas você tem certeza?

- Eu ainda sei ler, Petúnia. E você mesma pode conferir, olhe.

Harry se apoiou melhor na parede. Não podia ter escutado direito. Eles deviam estar fazendo algum tipo de confusão. De onde será que tio Vernon estava tirando toda aquela certeza de que a mãe dele estava... Não! Não podia ser! A voz baixa de sua tia fez com que ele deixasse as lamúrias para outro momento e voltasse sua atenção de novo para conversa. Era provável que ela percebesse o engano nesse momento.

- Oh! Meu Deus!

- Esse era o nome dela não?

- Sim, o de solteira.

- Provavelmente já havia alguém com o sobrenome Potter no hospital, aí ela usava o do sobrenome do meio para se identificar.

- Eu na-não sei, Vernon.

- Mas não tem outra explicação, tem?

A mente de Harry procurou, ela mesma, por outras explicações, pois sua tia parecia não ter interesse ou agilidade para tal. Ele precisava de uma resposta rápida. Ele precisava logo de ter certeza. Contudo seu cérebro parecia paralisado pela pouca tristeza que sentiu na voz da tia. Após alguns momentos de silêncio dentro da sala, Harry ouviu o pigarrear de seu tio e seu corpo começou mecanicamente a se afastar dali, escutando sem realmente se dar conta do encerramento da conversa.

- Agora vamos, Petúnia. Está quase na hora do chá.

----

Harry não percebeu quando entrou no quarto, ou quando encostou-se à parede e deslizou para o chão, nem mesmo quando lágrimas quentes começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Aquilo não podia estar realmente acontecendo. A qualquer minuto Lílian Potter apareceria naquela cidade e o tiraria daquele inferno. Sua mãe não o deixaria sozinho ali. Ele não podia deixar que os tios falassem daquela forma. Sua mãe estava servindo à nação. Ela trabalhava num hospital. Mesmo estando em Londres não tinha perigo, não é mesmo? Afinal os alemães não iriam bombardear um hospital. Devia ser alguma coisa proibida até mesmo em guerras. Mas ele sabia, pelos noticiários que o tio insistia em fazê-lo ouvir todas as noites, que os bombardeios nazistas assolavam a capital inglesa dia e noite, não fazendo distinção de onde cair.

Afundou a cabeça nas mãos mais uma vez e deixou que mais algumas lágrimas se esvaíssem. Tinha que ter algum tipo de engano. Ele só acreditaria quando visse com seus próprios olhos. Ele tinha que entrar em contato com alguém para conseguir notícias. Antes mesmo que se animasse com aquela idéia, Harry lembrou que ouvira os pais de Hermione comentando que a comunicação com a capital estava restrita ao correio e mesmo este apresentava problemas por causa dos bombardeios. Sua mente trabalhava rápido tentando descobrir outra solução. Será que se ele corresse, conseguiria pegar o último trem para Londres? Mas o que um garoto de quinze anos ia fazer em Londres? Onde ele procuraria? Se a cidade estivesse metade do que ele imaginava, já seria o caos. Não adiantava. Ao menos por hora ele estava preso àquela cidade e aquela casa.

O cuco do relógio avisando que estava na hora do chá tirou Harry momentaneamente de sua dor. Com o andar pesado de Vernon Dursley descendo as escadas, ele decidiu o que ia fazer. Sem se importar se ia ser visto ou ouvido, saiu de seu quarto e rumou para o escritório do tio. Tinha que encontrar o que este havia mostrado para sua tia, para que ela acreditasse no que acontecera com sua mãe. O que devia ser? Uma carta? Um telegrama? Não importava, fosse o que fosse ele iria descobrir.

Olhou o pequeno cômodo que parecia imaculado e nem precisou vasculhar para descobrir onde o tio tirara a informação que parecia prestes a destruir com sua vida. Em cima da grande mesa de carvalho a manchete de um famoso jornal londrino se fazia ver sem dificuldade.

_MAIS VÍTIMAS INOCENTES! _

_Nazistas destroem hospital_

_O Hospital Geral de Londres, que servia de base para atendimentos da R.A.F., foi mais um dos locais atingidos pelas bombas nazistas da blitz alemã da última segunda feira. Contudo o número de cinqüenta mortos é menor do que o esperado devido às circunstâncias, já que o hospital se encontrava lotado de feridos dos últimos bombardeios... (cont.p 4 e 5)_

Harry agarrou o jornal e voltou quase correndo para seu quarto. Fechou a porta e tratou logo de virar rapidamente as páginas, lendo a notícia com avidez. Mas ao ver o destaque "_Lista Nominal das Vítimas do Ataque ao Hospital Geral de Londres_", sua mente pareceu subitamente embotada. Passou os olhos rapidamente nas iniciais seguidas do sobrenome que constituíam a listagem até que um nome o fez sentir um bolo começar a se formar em sua garganta: _M. Lupin. _Oh, Deus! Marlene Lupin era a melhor amiga de sua mãe, esposa de seu "tio" Remus, amigo de seu pai. Perdera a conta das vezes que tia Marlene fora a sua casa ou se encontraram. Mas no momento ele queria ser um pouco egoísta. Depois ele lamentaria a morte da amiga da família, agora ele tinha que ter certeza de que o nome de sua mãe não estava ali. Leu atentamente os nomes, reconhecendo alguns de conversas de sua mãe, até que seus olhos verdes se fixaram num pequeno nome no meio da terceira fileira. Limpou os óculos que usava para ter certeza de que lera direito, mas nada havia mudado. Em tinta preta grafado em letras inexpressivas estava o nome: _L. Evans_.

NB: É tão gostoso ser beta dessa fic! A Pri usa a dosagem certa em tudo, para o humor, o amor e o drama, aí fica fácil betar! rs A festa surpresa do Harry foi muito legal. Ele achando que ninguém iria dizer um simples parabéns, e ganhou até presente. Lindo tb foi o ver comprando e depois dando o presente dele para a Gin, todo inseguro, não sabendo se ela ia gostar...Abençoada seja sua inspiração HG nesse cap Pri! Amei cada momento! Quanto a bomba que vc jogou na cabeça do Harry...espero que esse jornal tenha tido algum problema de impressão... Adorei esse cap. Amo-te! Beijos

N/B Paty – (olhos cheios de lágrimas) Pq vc tinha que fazer isso? Pq eles tinham que morrer??? (chora) Ai Merlim eu nunca me conformarei com a morte deles... vc é má mana ainda mais com toda a matança do último livro!!! Mas mudando de assunto, eu adorei o aniversário da Ginny, que fofo o presente do Harry e ele com ciúmes! Tá tudo tão bem escrito e delicioso de se ler que eu quero logo o próximo capítulo, e quero mais serviço tb, pq é muito chato ser uma beta sem muito o que fazer hauahuahauh... Mana parabéns pelo capítulo e espero que o Harry seja consolado pela Ginny no próximo viu? (sorriso maroto) Beijos.

NA: Amores!!! Olá para todos. E aí, já leram HP7??? Eu já, mas podem ficar tranqüilos que não contarei nenhum spoiler, hihihi. Primeiro que avisar que, não sei se perceberam mas, troquei a idade inicial dos personagens. No primeiro capítulo o Harry tinha 13 e eu achei melhor para o desenvolvimento da história trocar para 14, pode parecer pouco, mas pros hormônios fazem muita diferença, hahaha. Segundo aviso, não me mandem azarações... pelo menos não ainda, hahaha. Pri pensando Acho que é só... Bjks e obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo ao que não comentam.

Ah sim, não desanimem com "Harry Potter e seu mundo" depois que a saga chegou ao fim, sempre teremos escritores brilhantes pra nos fazer novamente sonhar como a Sally Owens, Sonia Sag, Bernardo Cardoso, Paty Black, entre tantos outros que se eu for citar um a um meus dedos irão cair de tanto escrever, por isso citei apenas alguns que para minha completa felicidade fazem parte de meu círculo de amizades. Um grande beijo a todos, amo vocês.

Um beijo especial para minhas betas Paty e Pam. Paty, calma mulher que a monografia sai! Pam, obrigada por me aturar durante a semana em que li o livro 7, choramingando a todo momento com você no msn, me descabelando e atormentando você no processo. Amo vocês.

Livinha: Amore eu esqueci no outro, mas dessa vez você foi a primeira, hehehe. A vozinha na cabeça é a aprte que eu mais gosto na história... Você faz uma copisa qualquer e ela tá lá te xingando ou te elogiando, ou mandando fazer tudo ao contrário do que você realmente faz, hahaha. Bjks querida e sim, o Draco é feio!!! Hahaha.

Marcia M: Definitivamente você deve ter uma bola de cristal Pri pensando... Que bom que você amou o capítulo. Bjks.

Mayana Sodré: O Dean É um tapado, graçás a Merlin!!! A Mione é demais, mesmo hehehe. Eu, maltratar o coraçõa do HArry???? E eu me chamo JK Rowling por acaso????? Hahahaha. Bjks

BERNARDO: Ajeitei a idade deles, melhorou??? Aff, minhas férias passaram tãooooo rápido :( Como você tem coragem de jogar seu mês inteiro de férias na minha cara??? Pri emburrada Bjks

Sally Owens: Obrigada pelo apoio querida, e também pela consultoria, hahaha. A festa foi um momento de alegria antes da tempestade... Normal, né??? Quem manda gostar de coisas complicadas??? Hahaha. Bjks

Sônia Sag: Cadê você sua sumida????? É o capítulo anterior foi realmente repleto de amor, mas esse... acho que foi realmente balanceado, um pouco de amor, um pouco de dor... E aguarde... Confie... Bjks

Gabi W: Aff, filha, você já me conhece, né? Quando eu soumuito boazinha já sabe que em seguida lá vem coisa, hihihi. Bjks

Mayra Black Potter: Obrigada pelo elogio. Eu também olhava meio atravessado pra UA, mas comecei a ler umas muito boas e agora resolvi escrever. Espero que continue gostando. Bjks

Pamela: Quer dizer que esse é o seu capítulo preferido até agora??? Que bom:D Obrigada por toda a ajuda, dicas, broncas e idéias. Te amo, beijos.

Gina W Potter: Aff, você me esqueceu??!! Priscila chorosa Bom, mas se já deu uma de elfo tudo bem, tá perdoada, hahahaha. Que bom que voce está gostando. Bjks

Alessandra Amorim: Ei, mais uma carioca!!!! POis é o capitulo da quermesse foi fofinho, esse também até eu ter um surto rowlingnesco e fazer o que fiz... :P Bjks querida. (PS: tu mora aonde???)

Lady Eldar: Que bom que você gostou de dançar com o Rony. Eu também amei quando você fez o mesmo por mim, hihihi. Ei, você foi a unica que ficou curiosa sobre essa conversa da Molly e da Petúnia, hahaha. Espere que você vai saber o que é. Bjks

Luluh Black. Que bom que posso contar com você por aqui também. Bjks e obrigada.

Mi Potter: Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjks.

Georgea: Pois é os gêmeos se deram bem, ou quase... O Charlie tinha que atrapalhar, humpf. Acho que tenho é que arrumar uma mulher pro Charlie... Na fic da Lady Eldar fui eu quem me dei bem, mas na minha eu sou altruista, hahaha. Que bom que você gostou da parte do Harry e da Gina, espero que não tenha se decepcionado nesse. Bjks mana.

Lis: Charlie e Tonks??? Pri pensando É um caso a se pensar... O Harry é fofo. Ás vezes é fofo demais, por isso eu prefiro o Rony, hahaha. Bjks


	7. Esperança

Capítulo 6 - Esperança

Harry não desceu para o jantar naquela noite. Não que estivesse sem fome, apenas não reparava nisso. Sua mente gritara por sua mãe e seus olhos liam e reliam a notícia do ataque ao hospital, esperando inutilmente que o nome L. Evans sumisse daquela lista. Definitivamente fome era um preço pequeno a se pagar, em vista do caos em que ele estava enfiado.

O que ia fazer agora? Onde estava seu pai? Ele precisava de notícias, ele tinha que saber! Abriu uma a uma as gavetas da cômoda, vasculhando em meio das roupas, cadernos e livros, sem se preocupar em arrumar as peças que jogava ao chão de volta pro lugar, até que encontrou uma pequena foto. Sentou na cama, observando a família ali retratada. Lembrava muito bem daquele dia. Seus pais e ele haviam ido a um restaurante agradável no sul de Londres para comemorar o aniversário de sua mãe no ano anterior. Seu pai a surpreendera com uma linda jóia que desde aquele dia ela nunca mais tirara. Na foto ele estava no meio de seus pais que o abraçavam e riam. Tinha sido tirada por um dos garçons alguns momentos depois dela receber o presente. Agora eram somente ele e seu pai. Nunca mais escutaria o riso suave de sua mãe, nem vislumbraria o brilho dos olhos profundamente verdes como os dele.

Abraçou a fotografia como se fosse sua tábua de salvação e assim mesmo deitou-se, sem se preocupar em arrumá-la ou mesmo trocar suas roupas. Nada mais importava.

A noite foi longa. Revirou-se agitado por um longo tempo até adormecer, exausto de cansaço, com o rosto ainda banhado em lágrimas. Um sono agitado pontuado por imagens confusas de sua mãe, explosões e destruição. Levantou-se ao raiar do dia sentindo um vazio angustiante em seu peito. Pensou em ficar trancado em seu quarto, mas isso significava que mais hora menos hora sua tia iria incomodá-lo e só de imaginar ter que encarar seus tios a sensação de angústia piorava. Tampouco queria ver seus amigos, apesar de ter combinado de encontrá-los na casa de Hermione para aproveitarem os últimos dias de férias.

Saiu da casa dos Dursley antes que estes tivessem levantado, sem deixar nenhum aviso de onde estava indo, até porque também não sabia para onde iria. Sua cabeça fervilhava de preocupação e desesperança e quando percebeu já estava de frente para o lago. Pensou até em se sentar junto à faia, mas a paisagem bucólica da manhã que normalmente tanto o agradava e acalmava o estava enervando. Como um ambiente podia aparentar tanta tranqüilidade quando sua vida tinha sido virada de ponta cabeça? Irritado com a aparente contradição rumou apressado para a construção que o senhor Weasley tinha feito sobre uma das árvores ali perto. Subiu e após fechar a portinhola de entrada, não se incomodou em abrir a pequena janela. Preferia ficar no escuro, como estava atualmente sua vida.

----

Ginny e Ron vinham alegres, em suas velhas bicicletas, rumo à casa de Hermione. Tinham combinado de se encontrarem lá logo após o almoço para junto com os outros amigos ouvirem algumas músicas e lerem algumas revistas que as irmãs Patil tinham conseguido e ficaram de levar para lá. Quando chegaram foram recebidos por uma sorridente Hermione, que os convidou a entrar e se juntar a Neville, Lavander e Dean que já tinham chegado. Este último se aproximou ressabiado, diante do olhar fulminante que recebeu de Ron, e cumprimentou-os com receio.

- Er... Olá Ron, Gin.

O ruivo, que ainda não engolira a história que sua irmã contara depois da quermesse, apenas grunhiu.

- É Ginevra pra você.

Ginny se sentia tão feliz nos últimos tempos que nem se ressentia mais da atitude de Dean e o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Oi Dean.

Quando as horas começaram a passar e Harry dava mostras que não iria realmente aparecer, a alegria de Ginny sumiu, dando lugar à preocupação. Hermione percebendo a aflição da amiga, e também preocupada com o atraso do moreno, terminou a reunião no meio da tarde. Os jovens reclamaram, mas a garota inventou um súbito mal-estar e combinou outra reunião para o dia seguinte agradando a todos.

Tão logo o último convidado saiu pela porta, Ginny, Ron e Hermione se apressaram em chegar à casa dos tios de Harry, para saber o que tinha acontecido. A ruiva foi a primeira a chegar, pois Ron trazia a morena cautelosamente junto consigo em sua bicicleta. Mas ao contrário do que esperavam não encontraram o amigo em casa e as palavras de Petúnia Dursley só os fizeram ficar ainda mais apreensivos.

- Aquele pestinha saiu antes mesmo que eu me levantasse. Provavelmente para não ouvir a bronca que merecia por deixar o quarto daquele jeito.

Ginny agradeceu a informação, mesmo achando a atitude da tia de Harry bastante irritante, e saiu para a calçada, onde deixara sua bicicleta, para esperar pelos outros dois que vieram logo atrás.

- Isso é estranho. – Hermione comentou intrigada,

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, tenho certeza. – A ruiva tinha uma expressão concentrada que Ron logo quis saber o porquê.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sinto que tem algo errado...

- Onde será que o Harry se meteu? – Hermione parecia perguntar a todos e a ninguém.

- Será que ele foi lá pra casa? – O ruivo perguntou sendo imediatamente respondido pela irmã.

- Não, ele sabia que íamos para a casa de Hermione. E mesmo que tivesse esquecido, tinha dado tempo dele ter ido da Toca para lá várias vezes.

- Você tem razão. Mas então onde ele está?

- Já sei, venham comigo.

Ginny pedalou apressada pelo caminho ao longo do rio com Rony e Hermione tentando não perdê-la de vista. Algo tinha acontecido e precisava encontrar logo Harry. Tinha quase certeza de saber onde exatamente ele estava. Só poderia ser num lugar e por sorte ela sabia qual era.

Sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais quando chegou ao lago, no mesmo local onde o vira pela primeira vez, e não o encontrou. Passara o caminho inteiro até ali, imaginando que o encontraria junto à faia, mas quando não viu ninguém, quase esmoreceu. Desceu da bicicleta, derrubando-a de qualquer jeito sobre a grama e olhou para a árvore, como se esperasse que esta lhe desse alguma resposta. Ele tinha que estar ali!

- Por que você achou que ele estivesse aqui afinal? – Perguntou Ron finalmente chegando até o local onde a irmã estava.

- Ele gosta de vir aqui quando está preocupado.

- Como você sabe?

- Como você não sabe? Ele é seu amigo também! – Completou com o rosto em brasa.

- Mas...

- Me deixe pensar Ron. – Bufou interrompendo-o.

- Ok, ok.

Onde você está Harry? Pensou Ginny abraçando a si mesma. Sentia no fundo do seu coração que algo grave tinha acontecido e que isto fizera o moreno querer se isolar. Onde ele poderia estar? Se ela quisesse ficar sozinha para onde iria? Claro, só podia ser. Chamou Ron e Hermione e voltou a montar na bicicleta, contornando o lago até chegar ao seu destino.

------

Ginny olhou para dentro da casa e em seguida gritou para os outros dois que a seguiam.

- Aqui!

Não precisou mais do que essa palavra para que eles entendessem que ela tinha encontrado-o. A ruiva terminou de entrar e se encaminhou para o canto mais afastado, onde Harry estava parado, olhando para a parede de madeira de forma que ela não podia vê-lo secando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- O que deu em você? – O alívio de encontrar o moreno deu lugar à raiva pela preocupação que a consumira.

- O que você quer? – Respondeu ríspido. Não tinha vontade de ver ninguém, nem mesmo Ginny.

- Como assim, o que eu quero? Você sumiu!

- Graças a Deus, achamos você. – Hermione falou assim que terminou de subir indo imediatamente abraçar Harry, que tentou se esquivar.

- Merda cara! Por que você deu esse susto na gente?

- Ron! – A garota reclamou ou ouvi-lo xingar.

- Desculpe Mione.

- Mas que inferno! – Harry exclamou se levantando. – Vocês estavam me procurando? Pronto. Me acharam, agora eu posso voltar a ficar sozinho?

- O que? – Ginny perguntou contrariada. Depois de toda aquela aflição de não saber o que tinha acontecido ele ainda queria ficar sozinho?

- Eu. Quero. Ficar. Sozinho!

- Se você queria tanto ficar sozinho, por que não se trancou no seu quarto na casa da sua tia? – A raiva já tomava conta do cérebro da ruiva ao falar.

- Não seja por isso! – Harry gritou para ela diante de um Ronald e uma Hermione que ainda não entendiam o motivo de tanta discussão. – Eu saio da SUA casa da árvore.

Fez menção de se abaixar para sair pela portinhola aberta no assoalho, quando sentiu Hermione segurando em seu braço, impedindo-o.

- Não Harry, espere. Estamos preocupados com você. Você sumiu, disse que ia encontrar com a gente e não foi... Ninguém na sua casa sabia de você...

- É cara, a Mione tem razão. – Ron aproximou-se também e segurou no ombro do amigo antes de perguntar. – O que aconteceu?

Harry soltou o ar com força pela boca. Ele não queria contar. Se ouvisse as palavras em voz alta... Se as dissesse... Mas não adiantava tentar guardar aquilo tudo dentro de si. Talvez desabafar fizesse algum bem. Tirou a folha do jornal, que estava dobrada dentro de seu bolso e a entregou para Ron, antes de relancear os olhos magoados em Ginny e se aproximar da janela que Hermione abrira.

Ronald fez um gesto exasperado para a irmã para que fosse se desculpar, no que ela respondeu com um movimento mudo de entendimento. Só quando a viu ir ao encontro de Harry é que abriu o jornal começando a procurar dentre as reportagens o motivo para o estranho comportamento dele, junto com Hermione.

------

Ginny se aproximou de Harry enquanto o irmão e a amiga esquadrinhavam o jornal que o moreno havia entregado. Sabia que tinha tido uma reação exagerada e que por isso tinha que se desculpar. Tocou de leve nas costas dele que se afastou imediatamente tal qual tivesse tomado um choque. A garota recebeu um olhar cheio de dor antes dele se afastar para o outro lado da pequena construção e se sentar no chão apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados. Definitivamente algo de muito errado tinha acontecido, o que aumentava ainda mais a sensação de culpa dentro dela. Mas ela não ia desistir tão fácil. Ajoelhou-se de frente para Harry e murmurou realmente sentida.

- Me desculpe... Eu estava tão preocupada que... Me desculpe, por favor.

- Ok. – Ele respondeu sem vontade.

- O que aconteceu?

Ginny perguntou levantando o rosto dele delicadamente com as mãos e olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes que no momento estavam rasos d'água. Harry pensou em não responder, em dar uma resposta malcriada, mas quando o verde encontrou o âmbar, ele esqueceu toda a mágoa que porventura tinha sentido por Ginny. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face quando as palavras que tanto martelavam em sua cabeça saíram por seus lábios num sussurro.

- Minha mãe morreu.

- Oh Harry!

A ruiva envolveu-o num abraço reconfortante enquanto ele soluçava de encontro a seu peito, incapaz de manter a tristeza dentro de si por mais tempo, abraçando-a com força como se assim pudesse ter certeza de que ela não iria sumir.

No mesmo instante que ouviu as palavras do amigo Ron soltou uma imprecação e Hermione olhou para o moreno num misto de pena e surpresa. Imediatamente eles se aproximaram de Harry e tentaram também reconfortá-lo.

- Harry eu sinto muito.

- É cara, mas você tem certeza?

Harry levantou a cabeça e tirou os óculos para limpá-los, mas Ginny se encarregou disso tomando-os das mãos dele enquanto ele respondia.

- Eu li no jornal.

Hermione pegou o jornal das mãos de Ron procurando pelo sobrenome Potter na lista de vítimas que perfazia metade de uma das páginas. Depois de alguns momentos virou-se pra Harry e disse:

- Mas não tem nenhuma Lílian Potter aqui.

Ron levantou-se rapidamente e se juntou à morena, perguntando baixo pra ela, num tom preocupado.

- Você tem certeza, Mione?

- Tenho Ron.

- Aí está Lílian Evans... – Explicou Harry. – Lílian Evans Potter.

A amiga procurou novamente, agora com a ajuda do ruivo pelo nome que Harry havia dito. Ginny fez com que ele virasse seu rosto para ela e secou-lhe as lágrimas com suavidade, antes de devolver os óculos para Harry, e murmurou enquanto beijava-lhe a testa:

- Eu sinto tanto.

Harry encostou-se novamente na parede de madeira e segurando a mão da garota, puxou-a para o seu lado, onde ela novamente o abraçou e passou a acariciar os cabelos negros numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Harry. – Ao ouvir Hermione o chamando, apenas olhou para ela que se postou à sua frente. – Será que é ela mesma?

- Hermione!

Ron sibilou consternado frente à falta de sensibilidade dela. Normalmente era ele o "insensível" e não ela. Hermione devolveu-lhe um olhar seguro e decidido. Ela tinha suas suspeitas e não iria deixar Harry sem sabê-las.

- Não, ouçam. O nome que aparece aqui e que você diz ser o da sua mãe é L. Evans, mas se fosse o nome da sua mãe o certo seria L.E. Potter, não é?

- Mas eles podem ter esquecido... – Ron começou, mas logo foi interrompido pela garota.

- Pode não ser ela!

- Mione!

- Parem vocês dois! – Ginny interveio exasperada ao ver a expressão de sofrimento do rapaz ao seu lado. – A Hermione tem razão. Pode não ser sua mãe, Evans não é um sobrenome tão incomum.

- É, mas...

- Harry, preste atenção. – O rapaz encarou-a, mergulhando novamente nos olhos cor de âmbar. – Primeiro você vai se acalmar e depois nós vamos encontrar um meio de saber alguma notícia mais precisa sobre sua mãe, certo?

- É isso aí, cara. – Concordou Ron.

- Ok. – Murmurou Harry ainda perdido nos olhos de Ginny, que voltou a falar.

- Você não está sozinho. Eu... quero dizer, nós estaremos sempre com você.

- Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer, amigos são pra isso mesmo, companheiro.

- Mesmo assim, valeu.

Um pouco mais tranqüilo, abraçou Ginny e foi abraçado também por Hermione, além de receber tapinhas encorajadores no ombro por parte de Ron. Hermione observou-o com atenção e depois perguntou.

- Você não está com fome? Sua tia falou que você saiu antes do café.

- Não, obrigado Mione.

Ginny olhou-o com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e completou de forma decidida.

- Você precisa comer, Harry.

- Por que não vamos até lá em casa? Minha mãe arruma algo pra você comer rapidinho.

- Não. Eu não... não queria...

- Ron, por que você não vai até lá e busca alguma coisa? – A ruiva falou, ainda atenta na reação do rapaz.

- Boa idéia Ginny. Vem Ron, eu vou com você.

- Mas...

- Não discuta Ronald!

- Tá bom, não precisa empurrar.

Hermione empurrou o ruivo para o alçapão, seguindo atrás para que ele não pudesse voltar. Quando atingiu o chão encontrou dois olhos azuis faiscantes de raiva sobre ela.

- Você quer fazer o favor de me explicar por que o Harry não pode ir até a minha casa?

- Você é insensível mesmo, não é? – Ela balançou a cabeça incrédula, começando a caminhar na direção da Toca e sendo seguida por Ron. – Se o Harry fosse até a sua casa, sua mãe seria capaz de enchê-lo de perguntas antes de enchê-lo de comida.

- Ah...

- E pior! Iria enchê-lo de carinho e atenção.

- E por que isso seria pior? – Afinal era isso que eles e agora sua irmã estavam fazendo, não é?

- Porque ia fazer com que ele se lembrasse da mãe.

- Mas você disse que não era ela.

- Eu disse que ACHO que não é ela. A gente não tem certeza...

- Hermione!

- Ah, Ron. Ele não podia ficar lá daquele jeito. E nós não temos realmente certeza de que é ela.

- Nem de que não é!

- Exatamente, então ele agora ainda tem esperanças. – Ron parecia que ia novamente retrucar os argumentos dela, mas apenas concordou.

- Certo, você tem razão. Agora vamos logo. – Andaram mais um pouco enquanto uma dúvida permanecia na mente de Ron até ele perguntar. – Mione, se o carinho de minha mãe iria fazer com que Harry se lembrasse da dele, por que diabos deixamos a Ginny cuidar dele afinal?

- Francamente, Ron! – Ela respondeu apenas girando os olhos diante a falta de percepção do garoto.

------

Ao ver os amigos descendo as precárias escadas da casa da árvore, Harry se levantou, tentando se recompor um pouco depois do que tinha acontecido. Como pôde se mostrar tão frágil? Como pôde chorar, ainda mais na frente de Ron... na frente de Ginny! O que ela ia pensar dele agora? Que era um fraco, é isso que ela vai pensar, seu idiota! Dobrou novamente o jornal, colocando-o no bolso de trás da calça. Apoiou as mãos na beirada da janela com os pensamentos ainda bastante confusos.

Ginny se levantou e secou as próprias lágrimas que acabou deixando cair. Queria tanto poder ajudar Harry, mas a única coisa que podia fazer por ele, pelo menos no momento, era ficar ao seu lado. Mesmo que ele não quisesse. Foi ao encontro do rapaz e tocou-lhe o braço devagar, desencadeando um sentimento estranho que lhe invadiu o corpo e a alma.

- Harry...

- Eu estou bem, obrigado. – Ele respondeu encarando a paisagem lá fora.

- Você não está bem, só está mais calmo.

Ele deu um sorriso triste ainda sem se virar para ela. Ginny suspirou cansada antes de perguntar.

- Por que você não olha pra mim?

- Você deve estar me achando um...

- Um o que? Um cara que acabou de descobrir que a mãe pode ter morrido? – Falou, irritada com o comportamento dele. Mas depois viu o peso de suas palavras na feição derrotada que ele apresentou e continuou. – Me desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso.

- Ginny...

Harry a abraçou de um jeito que fez as pernas de Ginny tremerem. Então ela fez a única coisa possível no momento: passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele enlaçando-o, encostou seu rosto no ombro dele e instintivamente aspirou o perfume que ele exalava. Sua mente começou a divagar em como se sentiria passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros, deixando-os mais revoltos que o normal, ou se afogando nos olhos verdes que brilhavam como jades à luz do crepúsculo, ou tocar os lábios dele com os seus até sentir que sua alma tivesse sido sugada... Oh Deus! O que ela estava pensando? Tudo bem, ela tinha que admitir que já tivera alguns pensamentos daquele tipo, mas nunca naquela intensidade, nunca quando estava com seu corpo tão perto do dele, nunca quando ele a olhava da forma como estava fazendo naquele momento...

Ginny sentiu seu rosto aquecer devido ao embaraço e deu um pequeno passo pra trás se desequilibrando um pouco. Com as pernas ainda bambas, não lhe restou outra alternativa a não ser se sentar novamente perto das almofadas que havia ali. Percebendo a mudança repentina da garota, Harry perguntou preocupado.

- O que houve?

- Nada...

Harry se aproximou dela, mas antes que sentasse ao lado dela sentiu a vista desfocar, se apoiando rapidamente na parede para não cair. Ginny percebendo que algo estava errado tratou de perguntar.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Er... Foi só uma tontura, nada demais. – Respondeu com uma tentativa de sorriso ainda apoiado na parede.

- Quando foi a última vez que você comeu alguma coisa?

- Ontem aqui no lago.

- Ah Harry... – estendeu a mão para que ele se apoiasse. – Vem sentar aqui pra esperar o Ron trazer alguma coisa pra você comer.

Harry segurou naquela pequena mão que lhe passava tanta segurança num simples gesto e sorriu. Ainda meio tonto sentou-se ao lado dela e como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, deitou sua cabeça no colo dela. Assim que o fez sentiu o corpo dela retesar de surpresa e se deu conta de que provavelmente não era algo muito apropriado a se fazer. Já ia se levantando, com um pedido de desculpa engatado em sua garganta quando sentiu ela iniciar um carinho suave em seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos e se aconchegou ainda mais naquele colo macio, deixando-se levar por um sentimento de calma e esperança que começava a inundar-lhe o peito.

--------

Quando Ron e Hermione chegaram trazendo um pequeno farnel preparado pela senhora Weasley, encontraram Harry adormecido no colo de Ginny, que olhava-o embevecida ainda mexendo em seus cabelos. Contendo um sorriso ao ver os amigos, Hermione tratou de ajudar o ruivo a arrumar o lanche enquanto Ginny tentava acordar o rapaz em seu colo.

Harry abriu os olhos devagar e a primeira coisa que divisou foram as íris cor de mel. Por um momento não sabia se aquilo era sonho ou era real. O singelo sorriso que ela lhe dava, o rosto corado e as pequenas sardas... Nem se deu conta de que se mexeu até perceber que ela continha a respiração ao vê-lo ajeitar algumas mechas de seu cabelo ruivo atrás de sua orelha, num gesto delicado.

- Ro-rony chegou com o lanche. – Falou num fio de voz, quebrando a magia do momento.

- Certo.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Hum-hum.

Certamente ele estava se sentindo melhor. Ter contado sobre suas preocupações o havia livrado de um peso enorme, e o apoio de seus amigos estava trazendo algumas esperanças para ele. Levantou-se relutante do colo de Gina e agradecendo aos amigos começou a comer um pouco do lanche que haviam trazido.

------

A última semana de férias passou voando. Logo setembro chegou e os jovens de Bourghill tiveram que deixar as manhãs de agradável descontração para retornarem à rotina de aulas. Harry não se preocupou com a compra de seu material escolar, nem com os comentários de seu tio sobre os gastos com a compra destes. Ao ver os livros , visivelmente usados, que a tia lhe entregara no dia anterior, juntamente com alguns cadernos e outros materiais, apenas os colocou em sua bolsa e foi para a escola, após se alimentar rapidamente.

Harry não queria realmente ir para a escola, mas ao cogitar a possibilidade de ter que aturar seus tios também durante boa parte do dia, preferiu capitular. Desde o dia que soubera do ataque ao hospital onde a mãe trabalhava, ele não era mais o mesmo. Tornara-se mais calado, impaciente e solitário. Era raro vê-lo sorrindo ou mesmo participando das conversas. Quando se reunia com os amigos em geral ficava ao lado de Ron ou Ginny, pois eles insistiam em incluí-lo, e apenas ouvia sem realmente escutar, respondendo somente quando se dirigiam a ele diretamente.

Ron, Hermione e Ginny passaram os últimos dias tentando descobrir um modo de Harry conseguir saber noticias de sua mãe, já que apenas aguardar a resposta à carta que ele enviara logo após a quermesse parecia ser além de insuficiente, bastante inquietante, até que a ruiva pareceu achar uma solução.

------

Harry já estava voltando pra casa após a aula da sexta-feira quando parou ao ouvir Ginny o chamando.

- Harry espere!

- Ah... Oi Ginny. O que foi?

- Eu tive uma idéia... você sabe... sobre sua mãe.

- E o que é?

- Tem uma garota nova na minha classe, a Luna. Ela é filha do homem que veio pra Bourghill instalar um jornal...

- E daí? – Interrompeu impaciente.

- Bom, ele deve ter mais acesso às noticias de Londres, contatos, essas coisas. Então eu pensei que a gente podia pedir pra ele verificar.

- Eu não sei, Ginny. – Concluiu desanimado.

- O que você não sabe?

- Será que isso vai dar certo? Ele deve ter suas próprias preocupações...

- O máximo que pode acontecer é você continuar na mesma. – Disse ela esperançosa.

- Não. – Harry falou num tom duro que a deixou em alerta. - O máximo que pode acontecer é eu descobrir que mantive as esperanças à toa.

- Ah, Harry, desculpe. – Ginny olhou-o com tristeza, devia ter tomado mais cuidado com as palavras. - Não pensa assim, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

- Ginny, minha mãe não manda notícias há mais de dois meses. Nem no meu aniversário ela entrou em contato.

- Harry... – Ela começou, mas novamente foi interrompida por ele.

- Os seus irmãos conseguiram escrever do front! E o ataque ao hospital, o nome no jornal, a carta que voltou...

- Ah, Harry!

Ginny começou a envolvê-lo num abraço, mas Harry logo se desvencilhou e voltou a falar sem encará-la.

- Eu tenho que ir. Depois a gente se vê.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – Disse num sussurro triste.

Era assim que Harry a tratava desde que seus pais receberam uma carta de Bill e Charlie há três dias. Não só a ela. Na verdade o rapaz ficara ainda mais fechado com todos os amigos. Nem com Ronald ele falava direito. Infelizmente no mesmo dia que chegara a carta de seus irmãos, a carta que Harry enviara à mãe em julho havia retornado, e isso foi mais que suficiente para transformarem as esperanças dele novamente em pó. Ginny deu um suspiro cansado e ia voltando novamente para a escola ao mesmo tempo em que Collin se aproximava.

- Oi Ginny.

- Olá Collin.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo tomar um sorvete?

Ouvir aquela pergunta tinha feito as entranhas de Harry se contorcerem. Chegou a dar meia parada nos próprios passos para tentar escutar a resposta, mas desistiu. Mandou a fera em seu peito sossegar e deixar que a tristeza o dominasse novamente e então se apressou de volta para casa.

-------

Harry já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ouviu o chamado de sua tia, vindo da sala ao lado. Tinha pensado em ficar em casa naquele final de semana, mas já na tarde de sábado isso já pareceu insuportável. Ficar sozinho não estava ajudando-o em nada e suas esperanças pareciam ficar cada vez menores. Provavelmente Ginny tinha razão quando dizia que ele precisava se distrair um pouco, e era isso que decidira fazer naquele início de tarde de domingo. Iria até a casa dos amigos e quem sabe conseguiria sair de lá um pouco mais relaxado.

- Harry venha até aqui, por favor. – Ele caminhou até onde a tia estava e esperou. – Você está indo na casa dos Weasley?

- Estou sim.

- Entregue este pacote junto com este bilhete à Molly.

- O que é? – Perguntou ao segurar o embrulho e apertá-lo, constatando que tinha algo macio dentro.

- Deixe de ser intrometido, garoto. Entregue isso à senhora Weasley e só.

Mesmo estranhando o pedido e imerso em curiosidade, Harry não se atreveu a ler o que estava escrito, nem abrir sorrateiramente o pacote, na verdade se conteve mais por respeito à mãe de seu amigo do que pela tia propriamente. Foi o mais rápido possível para a Toca e assim que chegou tratou logo de fazer o que a tia pedira.

Foi com uma expressão intrigada que Molly começou a ler o bilhete, contudo seu rosto foi se transformando até chegar ao ponto em que ela parecia ter engolido algo com o gosto muito ruim. Bufou exasperada, só então se dando conta de que Harry ainda permanecia ali a observando. Com um sorriso fingido, passou o braço pelos ombros dele empurrando-o para as escadas enquanto seu marido entrava na cozinha pela porta dos fundos.

- Pode subir, querido, o Ron está lá no quarto dele.

- Obrigado, senhora Weasley.

Harry começou a subir lentamente os degraus e pôde escutar quando a senhora ao voltar para a cozinha foi interpelada pelo marido.

- O que foi Molly?

- Ela está me cercando por todos os lados, Arthur. Sabe que tem coisas que eu não vou poder recusar. Olhe!

- Mas o que...

Mas ele não conseguiu escutar o final da conversa, pois logo ouviu os passos de Fred e George descendo as escadas apressados, passando por ele como um furacão e cumprimentando-o rapidamente. Em seguida Ron apareceu chamando-o para um jogo de xadrez e o bilhete de sua tia foi esquecido.

------

- E então?

- Então o que, Ginny? – Os irmãos Weasley caminhavam pelo costumeiro caminho até a escola.

- O que você vai comprar para a Mione de presente de aniversário?

- Não sei ainda. – Ron deu de ombros.

- Como não sabe? O aniversário dela é daqui a uma semana!

- Então. Tenho muito tempo ainda.

- Sei... Tempo pra ficar que nem louco em cima da hora atrás de um presente decente.

- O que você sugere? – Perguntou num misto de irritação e interesse.

- Do que ela gosta?

- Isso é fácil. A Hermione gosta de estudar, de ler, de sorvete de creme e suco de amora. Gosta de se refrescar no lago no verão e de sentir a neve tocando...

- Chega! Já percebi que você conhece muito bem a sua... amiga. – Disse com uma expressão divertida. - Interrompeu com um sorriso sapeca acompanhado de uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Certo.

- Por que você não dá um livro pra ela?

- Qual?

- Isso eu não sei, mas garanto que você deve saber os autores preferidos dela. - A gente pode ir até a livraria depois da aula e então eu te ajudo a escolher.

- Combinado.

- Vocês dois podiam conversar menos e andar mais? – Fred perguntou impaciente, alguns metros à frente.

- Por que a pressa?

- Não te interessa Ginevra. – Completou George com um sorriso torto.

Ronald apenas estreitou o olhar para os irmãos gêmeos. Aqueles dois deviam estar aprontando alguma. Eles estavam empenhados em transformar seu último ano na escola em algo memorável, e isso era bem preocupante. Contanto que não sobrasse para ele, estava tudo bem.

--------

Se seu ânimo ajudasse, Harry poderia até achar graça da situação: ver seus tios e seu primo deslocados num local onde ele se sentia à vontade. Já fora tantas vezes na casa dos Granger que se movimentava pelos cômodos com tranqüilidade e tão logo chegaram ele fez questão de se afastar dos familiares e ir para o quintal onde os outros convidados estavam, para ficar junto dos Weasley, com os quais sempre se sentia bem.

Decidira que naquele dia iria tentar relaxar um pouco e ao ver Ginny percebeu que essa tarefa talvez não fosse assim tão difícil. A ruiva estava de pé, perto da mesa onde seus pais estavam sentados, conversando com Ron. A pele alva e os cabelos cor de fogo contrastando com o vestido diáfano de um verde suave. Mesmo que ele quisesse se desviar (e ele não queria) seus pés caminharam direto para ela. Quando os dois amigos perceberam sua aproximação e olharam pra ele, Harry sentiu algo inflar e se retorcer dentro do peito.

- Oi cara.

- Oi. – Disse automaticamente. Os olhos cravados na ruiva à sua frente que em seguida também o cumprimentou.

- Oi Harry.

- O-oi. – Respondeu engolindo em seco ao ver o sorriso que ela lhe dirigia. – Você está... muito bonita.

- Obrigada. Você tem que agradecer à sua tia.

- O que? – Perguntou confuso.

- Foi ela quem me mandou esse vestido.

- Esse vestido?

Harry não conseguia imaginar como aquele vestido poderia em algum momento ter sido de sua tia e pelo visto isso era evidente em suas feições, pois a ruiva riu antes de explicar.

- Não esse é claro. Ela me mandou um antigo vestido de baile que minha mãe transformou nesse daqui.

- Bom agora faz mais sentido. – Falou com um sorriso torto.

- Ah Harry, como você é bobo.

Ele não se importou em ser chamado de bobo. Na verdade poderia ser chamado de bobo mais mil vezes se fosse para ser presenteado com um pouco mais do riso de Ginny. Voltou à Terra ao ouvir os cumprimentos dos outros Weasley.

- Ahm, olá senhor e senhora Weasley.

- Boa noite Harryzinho. – Um dos gêmeos segurou em seu ombro enquanto o outro completou.

- Cuidado com o que olha!

O moreno não conseguiu impedir seu rosto de se avermelhar. Como assim cuidado com o que olha? Cuidado como? E ele não estava olhando nada, estava? Só estava conversando amigavelmente com Ginny. Será que os gêmeos estavam falando dela? Confuso, procurou ignorar os olhares divertidos de Fred e George e foi junto com Ronald cumprimentar Neville, Seamus e Dean que estavam conversando no outro canto.

------

Ginny conteve um sorriso ao ver Harry se afastando visivelmente embaraçado com a brincadeira dos gêmeos. Pelo menos hoje ele parecia um pouco mais bem disposto. Deu um beijinho no rosto de sua mãe e decidiu ir ver o porquê de Hermione estar demorando tanto para aparecer. Ajudou a amiga a terminar de se arrumar e desceu apressada para avisar a todos que a aniversariante já estava a caminho. Passou distraída pela casa anormalmente cheia e foi surpreendida por mãos fortes que tamparam sua boca e a puxaram para dentro de um cômodo escuro.

- Quieta ruivinha. – Mesmo na penumbra Ginny conseguiu vislumbrar o sorriso debochado de Blaise Zabini. - Sabe que hoje você está ainda mais bonita que na festa da igreja? – O rapaz falou empurrando-a de encontro a um armário e prensando-a com seu próprio corpo. - O que seus pais tiveram que vender pra comprar esse vestido?

Ela tentava gritar por socorro, mas sua voz saia abafada, impossível de ser escutada por qualquer um. Começou a sentir um misto de ódio e nojo ao notar que ele tentava tocar em seu corpo por baixo do vestido. Já estava prestes a perder as esperanças de sair ilesa daquela situação quando as luzes do escritório foram acesas e Harry entrou rugindo como um leão atrás de sua presa.

- Larga ela Zabini!

- Ora, ora. Qual o problema Potter? Ela é sua propriedade por acaso? – Zabini segurou-a com força ao perceber a intenção dela em se afastar.

- Ginny não é um objeto para ter dono. E eu já mandei você largá-la.

- Se não? – Os olhos verdes de Harry reluziram ameaçadores e ele sibilou raivoso, se aproximando cada vez mais de Blaise, que apesar de ser maior encarou-o ressabiado.

- Se não seu pai e pelo menos metade da cidade vão acabar sabendo sobre seu péssimo comportamento.

Aproveitando o momento de descuido em que Blaise parecia ponderar suas alternativas, Ginny mordeu com força a mão que ainda tampava sua boca, fazendo com que este a soltasse exclamando com o olhar em fúria indo de Harry para ela.

- Cretinos!

Harry se postou na frente de Ginny com os punhos cerrados, no momento em que Zabini passava veloz pela porta rumo à festa. Olhou para o rosto da ruiva que contemplava o chão com seu corpo levemente trêmulo.

- Você está bem?

- Es-estou, obrigada. – Ela encarou-o sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada.

- Ainda bem que eu vi na hora em que ele te puxou pra cá.

Somente naquele momento, depois de passado o perigo, foi que Ginny deixou escapar algumas lágrimas de susto, raiva e medo, que foram logo enxugadas por um toque suave de Harry que em seguida a abraçou de forma protetora, descansando seu rosto sobre os cabelos ruivos.

Só de pensar o que aquele verme poderia fazer com Ginny, imaginá-lo tocando a pele dela com uma intimidade forçada, Harry sentia seu sangue ferver. Afastou-se o suficiente para beijar a testa dela que manteve seus olhos fechados, mas sorriu. Controlando bravamente uma vontade súbita de manter a garota em seus braços e beijar outras partes de seu rosto, Harry a soltou devagar dizendo num sussurro:

- Temos que voltar.

- É temos. – Ela respondeu desanimada

- Ginny. – Harry chamou-a antes que se afastasse mais do que um passo.

- O que?

- Promete pra mim que você vai tomar cuidado... – ele impediu-a de interrompê-lo com um toque suave em seus lábios. – E que não vai andar sozinha por ai?

- Harry!

- Eu não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer se aquele... Se ele fizesse algo com você. – Ginny pensou em argumentar, mas sabia que ele tinha razão, pelo menos em parte.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo que vou tomar mais cuidado, agora vamos que já estou escutando uma música tocando.

-------

- Não se esqueça do que te falei Draco. Os Granger são muito influentes em toda a cidade, você... – Lucius Malfoy dava as últimas instruções para seu filho, sob o olhar atento da esposa, antes de serem recebidos na festa de aniversário de Hermione.

- Eu sei. E por isso eu preciso agradar a filhinha "sabe-tudo" deles. – O garoto respondeu de seu jeito arrastado.

- Draco!

- Tá certo eu já entendi. Eu tenho que ser gentil com ela, convidá-la para dançar, essas coisas. Agora eu queria saber só, por que eu? Aquela garota é um horror, essa festa deve ser uma chatice!

- Ela pode ser o que for, mas você tem que pensar no futuro. – O homem deu fim na conversa e em seguida a porta da residência dos Granger foi aberta dando-os passagem.

Mas Draco Malfoy não poderia estar mais enganado. Não só a festa estava bastante agradável, com os convidados espalhados pela casa e pelo jardim ouvindo músicas suaves, como Hermione estava linda em seu vestido branco discretamente decotado.

Hermione não queria uma festa daquele tamanho. Não passara por sua cabeça convidar quase toda a cidade para comemorar com ela os seus quinze anos. Principalmente em meio à guerra. Mas tinha que admitir que estava adorando. Todos os seus amigos estavam lá e até mesmo a presença de pessoas que ela não gostava, mas o pai como membro do conselho administrativo da cidade não podia deixar de convidar, pessoas como os Malfoy e os Zabini, que por sorte no momento não incomodavam.

A morena se surpreendeu ao sentir o copo de ponche que segurava ser retirado de sua mão, e não conseguiu impedir um grande sorriso de se formar ao ver Ron convidando-a para dançar. Esperara por isso desde o momento em que o vira chegar, pela janela de seu quarto. Segurou sua mão e se afastaram um pouco dos outros amigos com quem estiveram conversando, até o local que Elizabeth Granger reservara para que dançassem. Apoiou a outra mão no ombro dele, sentindo-o envolver seu corpo com o braço, começando a se movimentar juntos no ritmo calmo da música.

- Obrigada pelo livro, eu adorei.

- De nada.

- Como você sabia que eu queria aquele livro?

- Bom, eu lembrei que você comentou sobre esse tal de Auden, daí quando eu o achei pensei que poderia ser perfeito.

- E foi, obrigada.

- Você está ainda mais linda hoje...

Ronald e Hermione pareciam estar dançando nas nuvens, num mundo só deles onde nada poderia atrapalhá-los ou àquele momento. Nada a não ser um rapaz de cabelos platinados e olhos cinzentos que se fez incomodamente presente naquele momento perfeito.

- Será que você poderia me dar licença, Weasley? Agora é minha vez de ter esse prazer.

- Ahm? – O casal perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

- Cai fora, Weasley.

- Ora seu... – O ruivo grunhiu mas foi interrompido pela garota.

- Não Ron. Tudo bem.

- Como quiser Hermione. – Ele a soltou claramente ofendido, dando as costas e saindo apressado dali.

- Ron!

- Esquece esse cara, querida.

Hermione chegou a dar um passo pra trás para se afastar de Draco, mas um olhar sério de seu pai do outro lado do quintal a deteve. Resignada deixou-se levar pela música enquanto sentia o rapaz estreitar o espaço entre eles e colar seu rosto no dela. Sabia que não podia destratar nenhum convidado, mesmo que esse fosse o intragável do Malfoy. Como Ron poderia ficar bravo com ela por causa disso? Provavelmente tinha entendido tudo errado mais uma vez. Ele devia saber que como médico e membro do conselho da cidade, seu pai tinha que manter laços cordiais com todas as pessoas. E ela não podia deixar uma briga qualquer estragar sua festa, podia? Mas aquele ruivo tinha que ter mais um de seus ataques... Seus pensamentos sobre Ron foram abruptamente interrompidos quando ouviu Draco falando, com sua voz arrastada, perto de seu ouvido.

- Você está encantadora. – Oh, oh. Era impressão dela ou ele estava elogiando-a? – Sabe, a gente bem que podia passar alguns momentos agradáveis juntos, não acha?

- O que? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Eu e você, doçura?

- E-eu acho que não. – Balançou a cabeça enfatizando a negativa e se afastou assim que percebeu o fim dos acordes. – Ah, a música acabou, eu vou... na cozinha.

Senhor! Não só Draco Malfoy a tinha elogiado como também a tinha "cantado". Não podia negar que estava aturdida. Isso era algo totalmente inesperado. Não sabia se ficava horrorizada com a idéia ou se dava grandes gargalhadas. Na dúvida preferiu entrar e ir realmente à cozinha beber um copo de água. Quando entrou lá nem se deu conta da presença de outra pessoa até que ouviu a voz de Ron perguntando de forma sarcástica.

- Já terminou de dançar com ele?

- Já. – Respondeu. Não era possível! Será que aquele legume não entendia nada mesmo?

- O prazer foi grande?

- Ronald Weasley, fique sabendo que o Draco não fez nada além de dançar comigo! – Disse sentindo a raiva borbulhar dentro de si.

- Bem junto por sinal. – Disse num escárnio.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- O que ele falou pra você?

- Não te interessa.

- Devem ter sido coisas bastante agradáveis para deixá-la desse jeito. – Concluiu com um olhar sério e observador.

- Já que quer tanto saber ele falou coisas agradáveis sim.

- Aposto como disse o quanto você está bonita.

- Acertou.

- Grande novidade, eu já tinha dito. – Disse com a raiva sendo evidenciada pelo tom vermelho de suas orelhas. - O que mais ele falou pra você?

- Francamente Ronald, já falei que não é da sua conta.

- Ele queria o que com você, Mione, diz!

- Quer saber? Não importa o que o Malfoy falou ou deixou de falar. Não importa se ele reparou em mim, ou me elogiou, ou me convidou para sair...

Ron não ouvia mais nada. No momento que seu olhar passou dos olhos chocolate para os lábios rosados, seu cérebro se concentrou apenas no contorno suave, na pele macia que se movimentava deixando entrever os dentes perfeitos e ele, hipnotizado, apenas lia neles a frase: ME BEIJE. Sem raciocinar sobre seus atos, segurou nos ombros de Hermione e colou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo faminto.

Na fração de segundo em que percebeu que havia sido interrompida pelo beijo que esperara receber há muito tempo, a raiva de Hermione se transformou em enlevo e desejo. O que era suposto que fizesse agora? Instintivamente fechou os olhos, entreabriu os lábios deixando-o aprofundar o beijo e deu um passo à frente colando seus corpos.

Contudo no momento em que seu raciocínio estava prestes a sucumbir totalmente, Ronald a soltou. Enquanto ela o olhava sem entender porque ele interrompera aquele momento precioso, percebeu sua expressão. No rosto de Ron surpresa e embaraço eram evidentes e Hermione nem teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação ao vê-lo girar sobre os próprios calcanhares e sair sem dirigir-lhe nenhuma palavra.

---xxx---

N/B Paty – Ai, ai, esse Rony só matando... humf, legume insensível rsssssss... ah mais pelo menos ele tomou uma atitude né? Um beijo já é alguma coisa... talvez depois isso evolua (pensamentos pecaminosos). Ai mana esse capítulo foi tão triste pro Harryzinho, tadinho dele, como ele sofre, mas foram lindas as partes da Ginny consolando ele. A parte em que o Fred e o Jorge brincam com ele também hauahuahu... e principalmente a parte em que o Harry chega montado em seu cavalo branco, desembanha a sua espada e salva Ginny do homem malvado hauauahau... (viajando geral) mas que foi lindo foi (suspira), quem não sonha com isso? Bem mana linda do meu coração, o capítulo está maravilhoso e aumentou de tamanho (pula), parabéns e espero que o próximo venha logo. Beijos na bunda!

NB: Nossa que capítulo! Que lindo os momentos HG! Mto a cara deles, tudo bem fofo, sutil, meigo, ahhh abençoada seja sua inspiração HG novamente Pri! rs E o beijo do Ron e da Mione? Não poderia ser diferente né! A cara deles! Acho que a Mione vai querer muitos outros cala boca desses! hahaha Amei esse capítulo! Beijos. Amo-te!

NA: Amores!!! Como estão? Tudo bem ai? Ninguém ta querendo me atacar só por causa dos "desencontros" da história não é? Eu particularmente acho que Harry para ser Harry tem que sofrer e bancar o herói, e nesse capítulo teve dos dois, hihihi. Quanto às pessoas que acham que eles são muito novos (ai Be é com você, huahuha) só quero lembrar que as garotas desenvolvem seu lado romântico-namorador mais cedo enquanto os garotos (e aí o Ron é o exemplar perfeito) pensam que o friozinho na barriga quando estão perto de meninas só pode ser duas coisas: fome ou dor de barriga. KKKK Tá eu sei que exagerei!!!! D

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo aqueles que não comentam (mas se der pra comentarem adorarei ler suas opiniões) Quem quiser fique à vontade pra entrar na comunidade que minha beta-irmã Pamela fez pra mim no Orkut: www. orkut. com / Community . aspx ? cmm34517336 Beijo especial pras minhas betas-irmãs amadas Paty e Pamela que me ajudam, incentivam e também puxam minhas orelhas quando é preciso e também aos meus consultores históricos Bernardo (obrigada por me ajudar com o presente da sua amada Mione) e Sally (te amo querida).

Infelizmente eu não vou poder responder os comentários individualmente nesse capítulo pois estou correndo contra o tempo (meu pc travou inúmeras vezes até eu conseguir salvar todas as alterações das betas, e meu técnico particular falou que o HD ta moribundo), mas saibam que leio e adoro todos os comentários. Façam mais e deixem uma autora nas nuvens. Bjks estaladas da Pri.


	8. Um Beijo, Uma Briga

Capítulo 7: Um Beijo, Uma Briga

Ron passou apressado por Gina e Harry que olharam para ele com expressões intrigadas. Aproximou-se dos pais, que estavam sentados numa das mesas do quintal, e avisou-os que ia esperar por eles na velha caminhonete da família. A senhora Weasley sempre tão observadora decidiu perguntar:

- O que houve? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Nada mãe. Um pouco de dor de cabeça talvez...

- Você não vai esperar pelo bolo? Elizabeth disse-nos que já vai cortar.

- Não, 'to sem fome.

Os pais de Ronald entreolharam-se. Se este estava recusando comida é porque realmente estava se sentindo mal. Ele saiu da festa e caminhou até o Ford 1928 que usavam quando saiam todos juntos, ou quando iam voltar muito tarde. Normalmente ele ia na caçamba, junto com os outros irmãos, mas Ron estava afim de se esconder, de sumir, então entrou e sentou-se no banco do carona. Fechou os olhos e ao recordar o que tinha acabado de fazer, xingou:

- Maldição!

Elenão acreditava que tinha feito o que acabara de fazer._ Onde ele estava com a cabeça ao beijar Hermione?_ Ok, a cabeça dele estava exatamente no mesmo lugar em que esteve, pelo menos durante as ultimas semanas: hipnotizado pela imagem da amiga. Não que ele acreditasse que ela fosse continuar sendo sua amiga a partir de agora. Ele tinha tentado ignorar aquele frio na barriga cada vez que a via, a vontade de provocá-la só pra deixá-la com o rosto corado. Mas fora ao desejo intenso de colar seus lábios nos dela que ele sucumbira. O problema era: o que ele ia fazer agora? _Hermione devia estar querendo esganá-lo. Ele estava querendo se esganar! E tudo por causa de um estúpido beijo. Delicioso, envolvente, capaz de tirar o fôlego, mas ainda assim estúpido._

------

Hermione ainda piscou algumas vezes até seu cérebro voltar a funcionar corretamente e ela compreender o que de fato tinha acontecido. Ron finalmente a enxergara e lhe dera o seu mais desejado presente de aniversário: seu primeiro beijo. Não fora um tipo de alucinação ou sonho maluco, suas pernas ainda bambas, sua respiração ofegante e os lábios úmidos eram a prova. _Mas por que diabos ele tinha saído correndo depois? Será que ele não tinha gostado? Como ele poderia NÃO ter gostado? Tinha sido tão perfeito! Certo... Ela sempre que imaginava seu primeiro beijo, eles estavam na beira do lago, na casa da árvore ou até mesmo na escola, mas nunca pensara na hipótese de Ron a beijar no meio da cozinha de sua casa._

_Eles precisavam conversar ou numa hipótese mais agradável, se beijar novamente. Hum... Talvez ela devesse pensar na possibilidade dos gêmeos terem "batizado" o ponche, porque aquela animação toda não era normal, era? Nem as borboletas de seu estômago, que normalmente só ficavam batendo suas asas quando via Ron e que agora pareciam querer sair pela sua boca e fazê-la voar com elas._

De uma forma ou de outra Hermione tinha que encontrar Ron. Saiu pela mesma porta que ele tinha atravessado instantes antes e procurou-o com o olhar. Viu os curtos cabelos vermelhos indo em direção à rua e apressou o passo. _O que ele estava fazendo? Onde Ron estava indo?_ Quase caiu ao sentir seu braço ser puxado e já ia abrindo a boca para reclamar quando percebeu que tinha sido sua mãe que o fizera.

- Vem querida, vamos cortar o bolo. – Elizabeth Granger puxava-a pelo braço de volta à casa.

- Não dá pra esperar só um pouquinho? Eu...

- Não meu bem, senão vai ficar tarde. – Sua mãe a interrompeu, não dando nem tempo dela pensar.

- Mas...

- Venha Hermione, eu já avisei a todos.

Contra sua vontade, a morena viu a distância entre ela e Ronald aumentar ainda mais ao ser levada para perto do lindo bolo de aniversário que a aguardava.

--------

Quando Harry chegou na escola na segunda-feira, logo viu que algo de errado tinha realmente acontecido com Ronald durante a festa de Hermione no dia anterior, pois o amigo sequer mandou notícias. Ao perguntar à Ginny sobre o porquê dele ter faltado, a ruiva só soube dizer que achava que ele estava doente, pois nem mesmo tinha saído do quarto onde se refugiara assim que voltaram da festa.

Hermione também estava diferente. Depois que percebera que Ron não ia mesmo aparecer na escola naquele dia, ela pareceu murchar. Por duas vezes não respondeu às perguntas feitas pelos professores, que assim como os outros alunos a olharam espantados.

Harry decidiu que ia descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Provavelmente haviam brigado mais uma vez, porém agora devia ser algo grave. Avisou Ginny que iria junto com ela e os gêmeos para a Toca depois das aulas, com a desculpa de passar os deveres da aula daquele dia para Ron.

- Posso entrar?

Harry perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto de Ron logo após bater rapidamente. Quando o amigo não respondeu chegou a achar que o ruivo estivesse realmente doente e no momento, dormindo, mas ao se aproximar um pouco mais da cama viu que ele estava com os olhos abertos encarando o pouco de paisagem que conseguia ver pela janela estando deitado. Só quando Harry ficou em frente ao seu campo de visão foi que Ronald levantou o olhar pra ele.

- Eu vim saber se você estava bem.

- Estou ótimo. – Respondeu sem vontade.

O moreno olhou-o um pouco mais atentamente e percebeu que o amigo ainda estava com a mesma roupa da festa do dia anterior. Apertou o olhar um pouco mais e então perguntou:

- O que você tem?

- Nada.

- Você não está doente de verdade, está?

- Se você veio até aqui me encher, pode dar o fora Harry. – Ron disse rispidamente.

- Ok. - Harry deu de ombros como se não se importasse e foi se encostar na janela. - Você deixa a gente preocupado e depois fala assim... Ainda bem que a Hermione não veio...

- A Hermione falou alguma coisa? – O ruivo interrompeu preocupado.

- Sobre?

- Nada, esquece. –Disse desanimado.

_Aquilo era um tanto ridículo_, pensou Harry. Estava tão óbvio que algo tinha acontecido entre Ronald e Hermione, provavelmente mais uma das intermináveis brigas dos dois, mas nenhum deles falava nada. O pior era ter que ficar entre eles agüentando aquela situação. Sem paciência, resolveu tentar algo mais invasivo.

- Olha aqui Ron, aconteceu alguma coisa que eu sei! Então se você me contar eu posso te ajudar.

- Não aconteceu nada, é que eu... – Ron sentou-se na cama, contrariado, e começou novamente a tentar se desvencilhar, mas foi interrompido por Harry que completou irônico.

- Já sei, você gosta de ficar se escondendo em seu quarto de vez em quando e Hermione desistiu de responder todas as perguntas dos professores no mesmo dia.

- Idiota. – Sibilou o ruivo.

- Não mais que você pelo visto.

_Ok, atacar não tinha dado resultados, talvez ele devesse ser mais compreensivo_, pensou. Respirou fundo e deu alguns minutos para Ron acalmar seu animo e então tentou mais uma vez.

- Você não quer mesmo conversar?

- Não. – Harry esperou ainda alguns momentos antes de falar novamente.

- Você vai querer anotar a matéria de hoje?

- Não... _– Duas respostas monossilábicas. É não tinha conseguido, ia avisar Ginny que falhara e quem sabe se ela tentasse teria mais sorte._ Pegou o material que tinha colocado sobre a mesinha e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Então eu já vou.

- Harry! – _Hum, talvez aquele cabeça dura tivesse sido vencido pelo cansaço_. Harry procurou não demonstrar muita curiosidade ao responder:

- O que?

- Você podia... hum... Eu posso sentar do lado do Neville amanhã?

_Bom, talvez ele mesmo desistisse, afinal._

---

Hermione já não tentava dissimular seu abatimento, só escondia o verdadeiro motivo dizendo que achava que estava para ficar gripada. Imaginara que fosse se acertar com Ronald quando se encontrassem novamente. Estava disposta a esquecer o jeito como ele desaparecera da festa após beijá-la, até porque ela mesma ficou totalmente atordoada, mas no dia seguinte ele não aparecera na escola e quando voltou, falou com ela o mínimo possível e trocou de lugar com Harry, indo se sentar com Neville. E isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele não a beijara porque quis, não havia desejado aquilo tanto quanto ela, foi apenas algo que não devia ter acontecido, mas aconteceu.

_Fora um equivoco, inebriante, mágico e doce, mas ainda sim um equivoco. Mas não havia sido culpa dela, fora Ron que a beijara. Era verdade que ela correspondera, mas ainda assim ele não tinha motivos para agir daquele jeito. Parecia que ele tinha medo que ela o atacasse a qualquer momento... Ela só queria entender..._

No sábado pela manhã, Hermione levantou ansiosa. Não ia procurá-lo. Ia até a Toca só para pegar de volta um livro que emprestara a Ginny e que estava com vontade de reler, pela sexta vez possivelmente. _Se ele estivesse por lá e quisesse conversar, já que na escola durante a semana ele praticamente fugira dela, tudo bem. Se ele não quisesse falar com ela, então..._ Só de pensar nessa possibilidade sentia seu coração apertar. Tinha que se manter confiante.

Quando chegou próximo à casa dos Weasley logo viu Ginny na janela de seu quarto lhe acenando em boas vindas, porém sua atenção se desviou rapidamente para o ruivo alto que estava mais ao longe cortando lenha. Respirou fundo reunindo toda coragem que tinha e foi até lá falar com ele.

- Oi Ron.

- Er... Oi Hermione.

Ele olhou para ela assustado e em seguida apoiou o machado que segurava na tora ao seu lado. Porém ele não sabia o que dizer e por isso ficou logo com as orelhas vermelhas de embaraço. Hermione que tentara iniciar um diálogo de forma sutil sentiu seu sangue começar a esquentar e quando deu por si já tinha falado o que tanto a incomodara durante a semana.

- Você tem me evitado.

- É impressão sua.

- Francamente, é só isso que você tem para me dizer? – Exclamou irritada.

- É... – _O que ela queria que dissesse_, pensou. _Que queria abrir um buraco e se esconder?_

- Oh, certo! Eu imaginei por um momento que você tivesse crescido, mas não, eu devo ter imaginado coisas, ou quem sabe era outra pessoa!

- Eu não... – Ron que até então procurara evitar olhar diretamente para os olhos dela a encarou incerto. - Do que você está falando?

- De você seu legume insensível, ou melhor, de nós, ou do que quer que tenha acontecido entre nós... Mas é inútil, não é? Você prefere fazer de conta que nada mudou, nada aconteceu. Pior pra você! E pior pra mim, já que você está estragando a melhor lembrança do meu aniversário...

_Lá vou eu de novo, perdido em pensamentos hipnóticos sobre a boca de Hermione. Acho que esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu a provoco tanto. O jeito que ela movimenta os lábios ao falar é fascinante, só perde para o gosto adocicado que eles tem. Tinha vontade de prová-los novamente, mas não podia. Ou podia? Hermione era sua amiga e ele não devia ter esse tipo de pensamento com ela, apesar do fato que estava cada vez mais difícil de não fazê-lo._

_Ela tinha razão, o beijo que trocaram era também a melhor lembrança que ele tinha. Oh-oh... Se o beijo deles é a melhor lembrança dela é sinal que ela gostou, não é? E não está aborrecida com isso. Então se ela não está chateada por ele tê-la beijado, era por quê? Por que ele tinha ido embora? Inferno sangrento, o que é esperado que ele faça agora?_ Ele ia ter que se superar, pois os lábios rosados pararam de se mexer e pelo brilho dos olhos castanhos, Hermione estava bem perto de ficar furiosa.

Ron deu um passo na direção da garota enquanto ela falava, aparentemente sem dar muita atenção a ela. Hermione decidira que não ia deixar a oportunidade escapar. Não ia ser indiscreta de falar o que sentia com todas as letras, mas havia deixado bastante claro. Ou pelo menos claro o suficiente até para que um cego pudesse ver. Contudo o rapaz à sua frente parecia mais tapado do que ela sempre imaginara e apenas a encarava enquanto abria seu coração.

Ele não era muito bom com as palavras, isso era um fato. Às vezes tentava dizer uma coisa e quando percebia, tinha dito algo diferente, ou tinham entendido tudo ao contrário. É claro que a maioria das vezes que isso acontecia era quando estava discutindo com Hermione por alguma coisa. Mas dessa vez Ron não queria que isso acontecesse. Tinha a impressão que se estragasse tudo dessa vez não iria mais ter volta. Então fez o que acreditava ser mais sábio, ficou calado. Aproximou-se de Hermione, observando a cor chocolate de seus olhos e o rosto corado pelo fervor com que ela deixava claro o que sentia. Ah sim, ele não era tão tapado a ponto de não entender o que ela estava dizendo. Bom, pelo menos a maior parte, é claro.

Tocou suavemente o rosto de Hermione que o olhou num misto de expectativa e surpresa. Ela era pelo menos um palmo e meio mais baixa que ele, então Ron levantou o rosto dela delicadamente enquanto abaixava o seu, encostando seus lábios nos dela de forma suave. Sentiu o corpo da garota tremer ligeiramente quando segurou em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Decididamente aquele beijo era diferente do outro. O primeiro tinha sido pura paixão enquanto esse era delicado e calmo. Estavam ao mesmo tempo se saboreando e descobrindo. Depois de um longo tempo no qual não sentiram falta de respirar, eles separaram seus lábios e abriram seus olhos devagar para então se encararem com sorrisos suaves e idênticos.

- E agora? – Perguntou Hermione ainda meio ofegante.

- Como assim?

- O que isso significa?

Devagar as expressões enlevadas foram sendo substituídas por um leve constrangimento que os fez se afastarem um pouco um do outro. Ronald passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos enquanto pensava o que ia responder, mas Hermione voltou a falar com uma fisionomia preocupada.

- Você não vai sair correndo outra vez, vai?

- Não. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto.

- Hermione! – A voz de Ginny interrompeu o silêncio que se seguiu à resposta do rapaz. – Você desistiu do seu livro?

- Desculpe, já estou entrando. – Respondeu à amiga, quebrando o contato visual que mantinha com Ron, e disse em seguida num murmúrio contido que só ele conseguiu escutar. – Eu... vou entrar.

- 'Tá. – Ron falou desanimado vendo-a virar-se e se afastar. Quando ela já estava chegando perto de sua irmã, ele chamou. – Mione!

A garota tornou a se virar pra ele com um olhar esperançoso enquanto torcia as mãos nervosamente.

- O que foi?

- É... Nada. – Disse com uma careta ao perceber que Ginny não tirava os olhos de cima dele. Mas ao ver a decepção começar a tomar conta de Hermione continuou. – Não... é que... Depois a gente... bem... continua... Você sabe... a conversa.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça levemente desapontada, mas procurou disfarçar ao se dar conta que Ginny os olhava intrigada. _Provavelmente foi por isso que Ron não falou mais nada,_ torceu intimamente.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Não é nada, Ginny...

- É sim. Vocês brigaram?

- Não...

- É que vocês...

- Ginny a gente pode subir pra pegar o livro agora? – Interrompeu bruscamente. Se continuasse ali certamente a ruiva continuaria seu interrogatório.

- Ahm claro, vamos.

Por mais que Hermione tentasse disfarçar ou não quisesse falar sobre o assunto, Ginny sabia que algo tinha acontecido entre ela e Ronald. Normalmente quando eles discutiam, e isso acontecia com uma freqüência absurda, não ficavam tão distantes e calados um com o outro como tinham ficado nessa última semana, e sim faziam questão de trocar farpas afiadas até que a raiva passasse e então voltavam a se falar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até brigarem novamente é claro.

Mas agora não. Desde o aniversário de Hermione eles pareciam estar mais constrangidos na presença um do outro e isso era definitivamente algo incomum. Olhou para Hermione que parecia absorta observando a paisagem pela janela até se dar conta de que os olhos da amiga seguiam a figura de seu irmão que cortava lenha furiosamente no quintal. Ao ouvir o suspiro que saiu caprichoso dos lábios dela foi que Ginny percebeu o que provavelmente estava acontecendo. Hermione e Ronald estavam interessados um no outro e algo devia ter acontecido na festa que os fez perceber. Conteve um largo sorriso que pretendia aflorar em seus lábios quando viu a amiga sair de perto da janela e sentar novamente sobre a colcha florida que cobria sua cama.

------

Harry estava, junto com seus tios e Dudley, sentado à mesa tomando seu café antes de ir para a escola duas semanas após o inicio do outono, quando ouviu a campainha da porta tocar.

- Vá atender moleque. – Grunhiu Vernon antes de voltar a morder um grande pedaço de bolo.

O garoto levantou e tomou o último gole de leite em sua xícara antes de ir abrir a porta. Foi com surpresa que ele encontrou do lado de fora uma senhora Weasley bastante constrangida.

- Bom dia Harry.

- Bom dia senhora Weasley. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A matrona negou com um gesto de cabeça e perguntou com um sorriso falso.

- A sua tia está?

- Está sim, entre. – Abriu a porta para dar passagem à mãe de seus amigos e continuou. – Espere um momento que eu vou chamar.

Harry voltou à sala de jantar, aproximando-se da tia e avisou-a da inesperada visita. Espantou-se ao perceber a animação de Petúnia Dursley que se levantou prontamente com um grande sorriso.

- Ela aceitou, Vernon! Ela aceitou!

- O que a senhora Weasley aceitou, tia? – Perguntou, incapaz de conter a própria curiosidade.

- Você vai saber depois, agora vão. – Fez um gesto incluindo Dudley que ainda abocanhava algumas torradas. – Vão para a escola os dois senão irão se atrasar.

Ele olhou para o primo, que não parecia estar tão surpreso quanto ele e notou que provavelmente era o único ali a não saber o que estava acontecendo. E nem adiantava perguntar à Dudley porque ele não iria contar.

Quando chegou à escola Harry foi direto até Ron, que estava sentado ao lado de Seamus, e perguntou num rompante:

- O que a sua mãe foi fazer lá em casa?

- Bom dia, Harry. – O ruivo falou em resposta arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ahm, bom dia Ron. – Disse ficando um pouco sem graça e completou, cumprimentando o outro amigo. - Seamus.

- E aí cara.

- Agora você pode me dizer o que sua mãe queria com a minha tia?

- Eu também não sei. Eu nem sabia que era pra lá que ela tinha ido, ela só disse que tinha algumas coisas pra resolver.

- Hum, certo.

Harry falou desanimado, tinha achado que o amigo ia acabar com a sua curiosidade. Mas Ronald não parecia estar interessado no assunto então ele se calou, ao menos por hora. De repente o ruivo ficou inquieto e ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos, fazendo os outros ficarem um pouco intrigados, mas compreenderam o que era ao ver Hermione entrando pelos portões da escola. Ron levantou-se rapidamente e justificou antes de se retirar:

- Eu vou até lá ajudar Hermione a carregar o material.

Não houve oportunidade e talvez também um pouco de coragem, para que Ron e Hermione conversassem sobre o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas diferente do que ocorreu após o aniversário da garota, depois que se beijaram n'A Toca eles não mais se evitaram. Estavam mais formais um com o outro, era verdade. Se Harry ouvisse mais um 'Muito obrigado, Ron', ou 'Não tem de que, Mione' era capaz de vomitar. Eles estavam cheios de cuidados e delicadezas, o que fez com que Harry percebesse que fosse qual fosse o problema que acontecera entre eles já havia sido resolvido.

O único momento em que Harry vira Ronald novamente constrangido fora no início daquela semana quando Draco Malfoy atravessara a sua frente e puxara Hermione para o lado com o intuito de conversar com ela particularmente. Nessa hora ele pensara que o amigo fosse explodir e não se surpreendeu quando este se pôs entre o loiro e Hermione numa atitude ameaçadora e rugiu.

- Cai fora, Malfoy.

- A conversa não é com você, Weasley.

- Você não tem nada pra falar pra ela, então é melhor sumir...

- Senão? – Draco interrompeu, falando de forma cínica com sua voz arrastada.

- Senão você vai acabar descobrindo a força do meu soco quando eu acertar a sua cara! – Respondeu Ron com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos devido à raiva que estava sentindo.

Prevendo o inicio de um furacão, Hermione segurou no braço de Ronald, cujo punho já se encontrava fechado com força, e sussurrou para acalmá-lo:

- Deixe ele pra lá, Ron. Venha.

O ruivo olhou de relance para ela decidindo fazer o que ela pedia. E então, num gesto desejado, mas inconsciente, passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione, de forma ao mesmo tempo protetora e possessiva. Fora exatamente esse gesto, e não a discussão com Malfoy que rendeu expressões envergonhadas e um longo período de silêncio entre eles, o que não impediu que Ron continuasse abraçando a garota pelo resto do período do intervalo. Desde então era ainda mais comum vê-los assim, ou andando de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola.

-------

Depois do aniversário de Hermione, Ginny cumpriu o que havia prometido à Harry e tentava não andar mais sozinha, pelo menos nos lugares onde Blaise Zabini poderia estar, como na escola. Só que não podia falar para um professor, principalmente se fosse o de matemática, que se recusava a sair da sala depois do teste. Mesmo que ela explicasse o porquê (coisa que ela não ia), possivelmente o Ranhoso não ia acreditar, pois todos sabiam que ele era muito amigo tanto dos Zabini quanto dos Malfoy. Então resignada, Ginny resolveu ir direto para o pátio esperar Luna e Colin lá.

Desceu um lance de escadas e dobrou no primeiro corredor à esquerda, achando a escola muito mais silenciosa que o normal por causa dos testes que estavam acontecendo em todas as turmas. Seguiu o corredor distraída e ao virar na esquina deu de encontro com quem tanto evitara. Blaise não escondeu o sorriso cínico que se formou em seu rosto quando a amparou impedindo-a de cair. Na verdade o sorriso só aumentou vendo a expressão que ela fazia ao se dar conta de que ele não a soltava.

- Cadê o seu namoradinho agora, hein ruivinha? – O rapaz falou cada vez mais satisfeito ao vê-la tentando se desvencilhar. – Ah, é! Está lá dentro fazendo um enorme teste de ciências.

- Me solta, Zabini.

- Por quê? Nós temos umas contas pra acertar.

Blaise tampou sua boca, impedindo que ela gritasse e arrastou-a para dentro da pequena sala onde o zelador da escola guardava suas coisas. Por mais que Ginny tentasse, não conseguia se soltar. O rapaz era muito mais forte que ela e conseguira a imobilizar facilmente. Encostou-a num vão que havia entre duas grandes e pesadas estantes e colocou-se entre suas pernas, colando seus corpos e impedindo-a de se mexer.

Pânico e nojo começaram a invadi-la ao notar que seria difícil escapar daquela vez. Harry tinha razão ao dizer que Zabini não ia deixar barato o que tinha acontecido na festa de Hermione. Mas ela não ia desistir tão fácil. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de se livrar dele que parecia ainda mais forte que o normal. Tentava a todo custo se livrar das mãos que impediam que se movesse, debatendo-se.

- Calma ruivinha. A gente só vai se divertir um pouquinho. Quero só saber se você tem o gosto que eu imagino.

Blaise pressionou-a ainda mais contra a parede com seu próprio corpo e tentou cobrir a boca de Ginny com a sua tão rápido que ela não teve nem tempo de gritar. Mas ele não esperava que ela resistisse e se assustou ao sentir uma dor lancinante após a forte mordida que a garota lhe deu, que fez com que se afastasse um pouco e interrompesse o beijo bruto.

No mesmo instante em que derrubava sem querer algumas vassouras que estavam encostadas na estante, Zabini voltou a tampar-lhe a boca com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra puxava seus cabelos, e berrou:

- Você está maluca? Agora você vai ver!

Mas antes que ele pudesse por em prática os diversos modos que tinha imaginado para vingar-se, ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo com estrondo e a voz de Harry surgiu, tal qual um rugido furioso, junto com um movimento de sua mão no ombro de Blaise fazendo-o girar e encará-lo.

- LARGA ELA!

- Seu...

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Harry juntou toda força que tinha e socou o queixo de Zabini que revidou. Ginny respirou aliviada. Tinha escapado mais uma vez e novamente Harry apareceu para salvá-la. Contudo não podia deixar que continuassem com aquilo. Tentou pedir que parassem, mas foi ignorada completamente. Em questão de minutos os dois já estavam engalfinhados, trocando murros, socos e pontapés em pleno corredor até que ouviram a voz firme da diretora ordenando.

- Senhor Zabini, senhor Potter, parem já!

Harry ainda conseguiu escapar de um último soco que Blaise tentou desferir contra ele antes de se levantar. Estava encrencado e sabia disso. Procurou Ginny com o olhar e a encontrou parada próximo à diretora que junto com outros alunos que já haviam terminado seus testes e olhavam para eles curiosos. A senhora McGonagall lançou-lhes um olhar feroz e falou:

- Os dois para a diretoria. Agora! – Saiu pisando duro sendo imediatamente seguida por eles.

Blaise e Harry se sentaram de frente para a mesa da diretora, tentando ignorar a presença um do outro. Nenhum deles se atrevendo a falar qualquer coisa.

- Eu gostaria de saber o motivo daquela cena lamentável. – Eles se olharam e como se tivessem ensaiado, continuaram em silêncio, fazendo a diretora parecer ainda mais ameaçadora. – Eu devo supor então que os senhores resolveram transformar a escola num ringue?

- Não senhora. – Responderam os dois quase ao mesmo tempo.

Diante da mudez consciente dos dois alunos, Minerva McGonagall desistiu de buscar uma resposta coerente. Tinha consciência de que eles não iriam falar assim tão facilmente, lhe restando apenas ficar atenta no comportamento deles por um tempo.

- Senhor Potter, aguarde aí fora enquanto eu converso a sós com o senhor Zabini.

- Mas professora...

- O senhor terá a sua vez, senhor Potter. – Concluiu não dando margem à discussão.

Harry levantou-se de um salto e olhou para o outro rapaz com ódio. Saiu e encostou-se na parede apoiando a cabeça contra ela. Só de pensar no que aquele garoto estúpido podia estar falando sentia seu sangue ferver. Esfregou os olhos só então percebendo que havia perdido seus óculos durante a briga.

Passado algum tempo, a porta se abriu dando passagem a Blaise que olhou-o com uma raiva intensa. A voz da diretora soou ordenando que ele entrasse e resignadamente Harry assim o fez. Sentou-se novamente defronte a ela que estava com a aparência ainda mais severa do que há momentos antes e esperou.

- Bom senhor Potter, o que o senhor tem para me dizer? – Vendo que o garoto a sua frente continuava em silencio, a diretora foi enfática. - Acredito que tal como o senhor Zabini, o senhor não vai me contar o motivo da briga.

- Não senhora.

- Sabe senhor Potter eu esperava um comportamento desse tipo do senhor Zabini, pois eu o conheço desde muito novo e já tinha percebido sua índole, contudo esperava mais do senhor. – Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas permaneceu em silêncio, não tinha como se defender. – Eu gostaria de acreditar que toda essa confusão teve um bom motivo...

- E teve. – Harry respondeu.

- Mas o senhor não vai me contar, não é?

- Eu não posso. – Disse inquieto.

- E posso saber o porquê?

- Eu prometi que não contaria.

- Ao senhor Zabini?

- Não! – Respondeu indignado.

A diretora analisou-o por um instante e então soltou um suspiro irritado antes de tentar novamente.

- Essa pessoa a quem o senhor prometeu que não contaria o que quer que seja, corre algum tipo de risco? – Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder e quando o fez foi num murmúrio derrotado.

- Sim.

- Então eu peço que pense bem antes de esconder qualquer informação, senhor Potter, para não se arrepender mais tarde.

Harry pareceu receber outro soco ao ponderar as palavras da diretora. _Ginny corria sérios riscos, e estava ficando cada vez mais complicado ajudá-la. Hoje tivera muita sorte de terminar logo o teste e estar passando pelo corredor, quem poderia saber quando Blaise tentaria algo contra ela novamente?_ Tomou sua decisão e disse mais para si mesmo.

- Ginny vai me matar.

- Ginevra Weasley?

- É. – Ele desviou o olhar da senhora para um ponto qualquer na mesa. - Blaise estava... bem... agarrando-a, na despensa.

- O senhor viu? – Minerva McGonagall encarava-o séria.

- Eu estava passando, ouvi o barulho e então fui ver o que era.

- Então o senhor foi ajudá-la?

- Isso.

- Por que o senhor não chamou um dos professores?

- Eu... Nem pensei nisso... – Deu de ombros. – Quando vi já estava socando ele.

A diretora não parecia estar duvidando de suas palavras e isso o fez se sentir aliviado por ter contado o que estava acontecendo. Talvez agora Ginny pudesse ficar livre desse pesadelo.

- Senhor Potter, me explique só uma coisa.

- Sim senhora.

- Por que motivo a senhorita Weasley iria querer matá-lo por contar o que viu?

O rosto de Harry ficou totalmente rubro, mas já que começara a contar, iria até o fim na esperança que a diretora pudesse ajudar.

- Ela tem medo que os Zabini prejudiquem a família dela de alguma forma.

- Como o senhor sabe disso? Afinal eu o encontrei ainda engalfinhado com o senhor Zabini e tenho certeza que a senhorita Weasley não teve nenhuma oportunidade de falar com o senhor.

- É que não foi a primeira vez. – A voz de Harry era um pouco mais que um sussurro ao responder.

- Oh meu Deus! Quando?

- Durante a quermesse e também no aniversário de Hermione.

- Jesus amado! Alguém mais sabe o que está acontecendo? – A diretora perguntou de modo grave levantando-se e se aproximando do rapaz.

- Somente eu.

- Mas isso é muito sério! Espere aqui.

A senhora saiu apressada com a expressão de desagradável surpresa ainda em seu rosto e tão logo voltou, Harry sabia que estava encrencado. Ela não estava sozinha, tinha ido buscar Ginny. A ruiva sequer o olhou ao sentar na cadeira ao seu lado, apenas depositou à sua frente os seus óculos que tinha resgatado durante o tumulto.

- Senhorita Weasley, eu gostaria que a senhorita confirmasse algumas coisas que o senhor Potter me informou.

- S-sim. – Depois da resposta da garota a diretora voltou-se novamente para Harry e falou.

- Senhor Potter, o senhor pode ir agora. Segunda-feira o senhor começara sua detenção no horário depois da aula. – Terminou de assinar um papel que só agora ele reparara em sua mesa. – Traga esse bilhete assinado por seus tios.

- Mas eu pensei... – Ele olhou-a incrédulo.

- Mesmo por um motivo nobre, brigas não são toleradas, senhor Potter. O senhor cumprirá detenção por dois dias.

- Sim senhora.

- Agora me deixe a sós com a senhorita Weasley.

Harry ainda tentou olhar para Ginny, esperando ver compreensão na expressão dela, mas tudo que encontrou foi raiva. O rosto de Ginny foi tomado rapidamente pela cor púrpura enquanto ela o olhava. _Ele tinha jurado que não contaria nada a ninguém. Como ele tinha quebrado a promessa? E agora, o que ela ia fazer? Sabia que apesar de tudo, se ela insistisse em não contar a ninguém, poderia ser pior, mas a decisão tinha que partir dela e não dele._ Abaixou o olhar para seu colo onde suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas tentando resolver o que fazer.

------

Quando o sinal da escola tocou indicando o término das aulas daquele dia, Harry se apressou em ir para o pátio para esperar por Ginny e quando a viu, logo foi ao encontro dela. Contudo ela parecia estar distraída, ou envergonhada, devido ao encontro com a diretora, pois passou longe dele indo em direção a Ron e Hermione que vinham mais atrás.

- Ginny! – Chamou-a, mas a garota nem mesmo diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, obrigando-o a correr e segurá-la, para que ela o escutasse. – Ginny.

- O que você quer?

- O que? – Ele franziu o cenho ao perceber a fúria com que ela o olhava. – Eu quero saber o que a diretora...

- Harry faça um favor a você mesmo e saia da minha frente. – Soltou o braço que ele segurava num movimento brusco.

- Mas...

- Você prometeu! – Explodiu e então Harry compreendeu o motivo de toda aquela raiva.

- Ginny eu...

- Não me venha com desculpas Harry. Você jurou que não iria contar a ninguém e contou. Agora os meus pais vão ficar sabendo!

- Mas Ginny...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ron perguntou se aproximando dos dois e percebendo a discussão.

- Nada Ronald, não se mete. – A ruiva respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Ginny. – Harry tentou segurar em seu ombro, mas ela girou o braço com força para impedi-lo.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Ron exclamou, sendo ignorado por ambos.

- Não me toque e nem mesmo fale comigo!

Ginny sibilou ferozmente e em seguida deu as costas ao rapaz e parando ao lado do irmão que os olhava perplexo junto com Hermione. Não entendendo o por que da ruiva estar sendo tão intransigente com ele, Harry respondeu com raiva.

- Eu estava tentando ajudar!

- Vamos embora Ron. – A ruiva falou ignorando o rapaz.

- Vocês não vão me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Ron tentou pela última vez e de novo foi ignorado.

- É assim que você quer? – Gritou Harry vendo-a se afastar. A raiva falando cada vez mais alto. - Então é assim que vai ser!

----------

N/B Paty: Ai Merlim! A teimosia pode ser uma virtude para se conquistar algumas coisas, mas na grande maioria das vezes é um grande defeito... (filosofando rssss...) Essa família de cabelos vermelhos é realmente muito teimosa, principalmente uma tal ruiva, tadinho do nosso Harry rssssss... Adorei o capítulo mana, o Rony e a Mione foi tudo de bom, lindo e maravilhoso como só vc sabe escrever: Priscila Louredo PHD em R/H hauahauhaua... Harry pegando o Zabini e dando uns socos bem dados foi muito bom!!! (pulando de felicidade). Beijos mana, parabéns pelo capítulo e eu espero que o próximo venha logo!!!

N/B Pam: Bom, pra começar eu adorei o nome do capítulo! Um beijo, uma briga, dá tantas idéias! rsrs Já o capítulo, eu ameiiiiii! "Não fora um tipo de alucinação ou sonho maluco, suas pernas ainda bambas, sua respiração ofegante e os lábios úmidos eram a prova." É mesmo Mione, não foi alucinação...eu senti tudo isso tb! rs Esse conflito dos dois para se resolverem é mto a cara deles. E o momento herói do Harry??? Não podia faltar né?! Ai eu até suspirei! Aposto que a Gina suspirou tb! Agora tem uma coisa que esta me intrigando, oq tanto a Petúnia quer com a Molly??? Pri, irmã, maravilhoso como sempre! Amo-te. Beijos!!!

N/A: Amores!!! De longe foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever. Não sei bem o porquê afinal nem foi um capítulo tão lindo, ou romântico, ou triste assim, mas quando cheguei ao final eu fiquei realmente satisfeita. Bom, tivemos mais uma vez o nosso querido Harry-herói, e também o meu (é meu, nada de nosso, hihi) Rony-fofo. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos especiais pras minas irmãs amadas Pam e Paty. Bjks pra todos que tem lido, favoritado, comentado ou não.

Sonia Sag: Brilhante é você, moça. Nossa amei seu comentário, e espero sempre corresponder a ele. Te amo e estou com saudades. Temos que conversar sobre novembro. Bjks

Gina W Potter: Pois é nesse o Harry bancou o herói mais uma vez, porém não saiu exatamente como esperado... Espero que tenha gostado, bjks.

Luluh Black: Que bom que você está gostando da fic. E o livro 7 eu só reclamo de duas ou três coisinhas, mas nada que desmereça a grande obra prima da tia Jo. Bjks

BERNARDO: Be eu adoro seus comentários!! Você sabe que eu não gosto muito das personalidades alternativas, não sabe? O Harry pra mim tem que ser o Harry (talvez um pouco menos sofrido) o Ron sempre o meu Ron e o Draco sempre a mesma doninha desprezível... Bjks querido

Sally Owens: Você não imagina como o seu comentário me alegrou e emocionou pensando Bom, é provável que saiba sim sendo a grande escritora que você é... Portanto, muito obrigada, amiga. Espero que continue agradando!!!Te amo, bjks

Düda Potter: Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que você continue gostando. E aí? Teve o ataque de perereca??? Espero que não. Bjks

Charlotte: Que bom que você apareceu!!! amarra com corda no pé da mes Agora não sai mais, hahaha. Espero que goste e eu sei que você gosta do Ron também... Fazer o que se você tem bom gosto, hahaha. Bjks

Lady Eldar: Eu malvada??? Amore eu trouxe o Sirius de volta do Véu e não matei ninguém que realmente não merecesse em 'Depois do Funeral', como você pode achar que eu sou malvada??? cara de anjo Bom talvez seja porque eu faço os personagens sofrerem um pouquinho, não é??? Ahhhh aguarde e confie!! Bjks querida.

Marcia M: O Blaise não ficou com as digitais da Ginny mas sentiu a força do Harry, hahaha O Draco foi mais espero (por enquanto) e não caiu no braço com o Ron, mas... Bom espere pelos próximos capítulos, hahaha. Bjks querida e não suma!

Livinha: Adorei seu comentário pelo método dedutivo, haahahaha. menina você tava empolgada! amiga íntima da JK, não... Só atenta e como você apaixonada pela obra dela (apesar de você achar o Draco lindo, hihihi) Bjks querida e obrigada.

Lanni Lu: Ai, fiquei curiosa pra saber se você acertou o que a Petúnia quer com a Molly... Você bem podia me dizer, né???? Eu sou uma pessoa muito curiosa... Ah, obrigada pelo elogio, de coração. Bjks

Mirella Silveira: Mihhhhh não fala assim do Ron... Ele não é chatonildo, ele só ainda não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos. Espere e confie que logo, logo eu terei uma boa surpresa pra você. Bjks


	9. Quando Tudo Parece Perdido

Capítulo 8 – Quando Tudo Parece Perdido

Quando Ronald chegou à escola junto com seus irmãos, não foi diretamente para o pátio como sempre. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e ficou próximo aos portões. Fred e George acharam que era para esperar por Hermione e iam começar a implicar com o irmão mais novo, mas ao verem a garota chegar e depois de conversar rapidamente com ele, entrar, desistiram. Ouviram seu amigo Lino Jordan chamando-os e esqueceram. Mas Ron não ia esquecer. Desde o dia anterior, depois da discussão que presenciara, queria ter uma conversa séria com Harry e ia ser o mais rápido possível. Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer e não ia ficar sem respostas, já que não conseguira arrancar quase nada de Ginny.

- É com você mesmo que eu quero falar! – Exclamou no instante que divisou Harry se aproximar dos portões.

- O que houve, Ron?

- Vem cá. – O ruivo puxou o amigo pelo braço até ficarem distantes o suficiente para ninguém ouvir o que falavam.

- Dá pra me dizer o que... – Harry começou atordoado, mas foi interrompido por um irritado Ron.

- Que diabos aconteceu ontem entre você e minha irmã?

- Olha só Ron, eu até poderia te contar, mas foi justamente por me meter num assunto da sua querida irmãzinha que ela brigou comigo. Portanto se você quiser saber de alguma coisa pergunte a ela.

- Eu já perguntei, mas quero ouvir de você.

- O que ela falou?

- Bom, nada, além de que você era um idiota intrometido e outras palavras que eu nem fazia idéia de que ela conhecia.

- Só?

- Só.

- Certo... Ron, eu sei que a gente é amigo, mas eu aprendi a lição: se alguém não quer ajuda, não ajude. Eu não vou mais me meter na vida da Ginny, e isso inclui não contar o motivo pelo qual a gente discutiu.

Ron olhou para Harry enquanto esse rumava para a escola visivelmente desanimado. Não tinha conseguido as respostas que queria, mas de uma coisa estava certo: fosse o que fosse que tinha acontecido, tinha sido algo bem sério.

---------

Hermione olhava para a porta da classe aguardando ansiosa a entrada de Ron e Harry. O ruivo tinha contado a ela que ia tirar a limpo a discussão que presenciara entre o amigo e Ginny na tarde anterior, já que a ruiva não dissera nenhuma palavra sobre o ocorrido.

Mas quando Harry entrou sério e sentou-se em seu lugar sem nem cumprimentar a ela ou mesmo Neville com quem dividia a carteira, ela percebeu que as coisas não tinham saído exatamente como esperado. Ron entrou em seguida, suas orelhas vermelhas de frustração e acomodou-se ao seu lado levemente exasperado.

- E ai? – Sussurrou para ele.

- Nada, ele também se recusou a falar porque brigaram.

- Nem se teve a ver com a briga com Blaise? – Hermione franziu o cenho e Rony balançou a cabeça em negativa ao responder.

- Nem consegui perguntar...

- Vocês dois querem parar de cochichar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse sentado logo atrás ouvindo tudo! – Harry sibilou inclinando-se para frente e colocando o rosto próximo dos outros dois.

- Hah... – Neville não conseguiu conter o riso ao ouvir o trio. Mas quando os três o encararam ele sentiu seu rosto redondo corar e se desculpou. – Er... desculpa mas foi engraçado.

Rony desviou o olhar de Neville e passou a observar Harry com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Por que você brigou com Blaise Zabini?

- Não enche Ronald! – Grunhiu Harry voltando a encostar-se na cadeira.

- Uma briga teve a ver com a outra? – Perguntou Hermione não dando ouvidos às reclamações do amigo, que bufou exasperado e respondeu entredentes.

- Eu não vou me meter na vida da Ginevra e ponto final. É só isso que vocês precisam saber.

- Ei, vocês perceberam que o Blaise não veio hoje? – Neville informou entrando na conversa que Harry não queria ter começado.

- É mesmo... – Hermione disse pousando seu olhar perscrutador sobre a mesa que sempre era ocupada por Zabini, Malfoy e Dudley e que agora só contava com dois ocupantes. - Por que será?

- De repente ele só está tentando se livrar da detenção.

- Bem que eu também gostaria de ter me livrado, mas minha tia achou dois dias muito pouco.

Quando a professora entrou na sala, interrompeu as conversas paralelas que podiam ser ouvidas pelos quatro cantos. O restante do dia passou rapidamente e sem contratempos, fora alguns olhares possivelmente considerados de desprezo por parte de seu primo e seu amigo. Vira Ginny somente na hora do intervalo quando foi se sentar perto dos amigos. Ela estava do outro lado da mesa perto de Luna. Estava mais séria do que ele se lembrava e não olhou na direção dele nem uma vez sequer, mesmo assim percebeu que ela não sorria.

-------

Ginny olhou para Luna esperando que a amiga assumisse com isso que estava prestando atenção. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia que não se espantaria se acabasse explodindo. Mordeu sem vontade o sanduíche que tinha trazido, voltando a se perder em pensamentos. _Tinha sido tão burra. Mas ele não tinha que ter se metido... Afinal ela tinha pedido... Ele tinha jurado... Sabia que não devia ter brigado com Harry no dia anterior, mas quando viu já tinha feito... Aquele maldito orgulho Weasley! _Olhou de relance para Harry sentado do outro lado da longa mesa onde comiam seus lanches. Pela cara que ele fazia, parecia que ainda estava chateado com ela. _De repente era até melhor assim, não ia se sentir bem se ele resolvesse super protegê-la. Não conseguiria responder se ele perguntasse o que Zabini tinha feito, ou tentado fazer com ela dentro daquela saleta. _Ela não gostava nem mesmo de se lembrar do jeito como fora prensada contra a parede e sentira aquelas mãos odiosas tentando percorrer seu corpo. Tivera vontade de beber toda a garrafa de whisky que seu pai ganhara há alguns anos no Natal, só para tirar todo vestígio do contato daquela boca contra a sua. Nem queria ter saído da sala na hora do intervalo, mas Luna havia insistido e era preferível a ficar sozinha.

Ainda não contara a ninguém sobre o que tinha acontecido. Nem mesmo aos seus pais, mas sabia que não ia passar daquele dia. Já tivera muito trabalho para se livrar das perguntas de sua mãe e de Ronald. Com sua mãe só conseguiu ao garantir que explicaria tudo no dia seguinte, mas seu irmão... Bom, não devia nenhuma satisfação a ele.

Olhou de relance para Harry e por uma fração de segundo achou que ele a estava observando. Mas devia ser só impressão, ou consciência culpada somente, pois no momento seguinte ele já estava rindo abertamente de algo que uma das gêmeas Patil tinha falado ao sentar ao lado dele. _Ele não estava sentindo sua falta_, concluiu. _Talvez fosse melhor assim..._

--------

Harry tinha que admitir que era estranho, mas ainda assim agradável, chegar da escola e encontrar a senhora Weasley (que tinha acabado por aceitar trabalhar como cozinheira para sua tia) terminando de preparar o jantar. Pelo menos agora sabia que ia ver alguém legal quando chegasse. Só não entendia como ela ia conseguir agüentar aquela patroa. É claro que ele sabia que os Weasley precisavam do dinheiro, ainda mais agora que Bill e Charlie não podiam ajudar como antes, mas aturar sua tia Petúnia exigindo coisas o tempo todo e invariavelmente esquecendo que com a guerra muitas coisas haviam desaparecido da mercearia, devia ser algo capaz de levar qualquer um à loucura. Pensando nisso, Harry procurava ajudar sempre que possível, descascando legumes, mexendo panelas ou ao menos fazendo companhia para a mãe de seus amigos.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira, contudo, a senhora Weasley parecia estar realmente precisando de ajuda. Normalmente quando Harry chegava da escola, encontrava-a terminando seus afazeres e praticamente pronta para ir, mas não foi isso que viu assim que entrou na cozinha e sim várias panelas fumegando e ela picando legumes de um jeito nervoso.

- Boa tarde senhora Weasley.

- Ahm... boa tarde Harry.

- Quer ajuda?

- Quero sim, por favor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada para você se preocupar, querido. Descasque essas batatas para mim enquanto eu termino de temperar esse carneiro, sim?

- Ok. Minha tia vai dar um jantar?

- Vai e logo hoje que eu tive que passar na escola para conversar com a diretora e acabei chegando mais tarde.

Harry abaixou o olhar novamente para as batatas tentando com isso esconder seu desconforto. Podia imaginar muito bem o que a senhora Weasley e a diretora McGonagall conversaram, o mesmo motivo que levara ele e Ginny a não estarem se falando há dois dias: Blaise Zabini.

Terminou de descascar e cortar os legumes e entregou-os a ela. Sem que esperasse foi envolvido num forte abraço enquanto a senhora dizia:

- Muito obrigada, querido.

- Mas eu só piquei algumas batatas.

- Também por isso. Mas eu estou falando de Ginevra.

- Oh.

- Eu quero que saiba que eu acho aquela cabeçuda da minha filha muito tola por ter brigado com você.

- Er...

Sem esperar que ele respondesse, a senhora Weasley lhe deu um sorriso sincero retornando aos seus afazeres e rapidamente as coisas voltaram a funcionar fazendo com que um delicioso aroma invadisse a cozinha. Mas Harry nem teve chance de perguntar se tinha algo mais em que ele pudesse ajudar, pois sua tia surgiu na cozinha com seu nariz empinado e olhar arrogante.

- Vejo que está conseguindo fazer o que eu pedi.

- Sim senhora.

- Que bom, não se esqueça de fazer a sobremesa. - Molly fez um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça antes de Petúnia passar a encarar o sobrinho que estava ainda parado perto da mesa. – E você, o que está fazendo aqui? Vá já para cima e procure se arrumar decentemente. Não quero que os Malfoy pensem que abrigamos um qualquer dentro da nossa casa.

Harry ainda lançou um olhar simpático para a senhora Weasley antes de subir para o seu quarto e se arrumar para o tão esperado jantar. A noite prometia. Aturar não só seu primo Dudley, mas também Draco Malfoy ia ser certamente bastante agradável.

--------

Quando já não pode mais evitar, Harry finalmente desceu para o jantar. Sabia que sua tia devia estar querendo trucidá-lo por descer assim tão tarde, mas não se importava. E não deu outra, assim que terminou de descer as escadas, sentiu sua orelha ser puxada, levando-o com ela, até a cozinha.

- Ui!

- O que você está querendo? Arruinar a minha noite?

- Não senhora, ai. – Resmungou assim que teve sua orelha libertada.

- Os convidados já chegaram. Venha, traga essas travessas.

- Sim senhora.

Harry teve vontade de jogar a pesada travessa de carneiro que estava carregando em cima do primo e do garoto que estava ao seu lado, ao ver o sorriso irônico que estampavam, mas se conteve. A maravilhosa comida da senhora Weasley não merecia tal destino.

Terminou de arrumar a comida na mesa e assim que a tia autorizou, sentou-se em seu lugar, que ficou sendo ao lado de Draco. Logo após a primeira garfada, Harry soube que aquela não era nem de longe uma boa noite para se ter convidados para o jantar. A senhora Weasley, sempre tão perfeita ao cozinhar, dessa vez errara a mão. O carneiro estava intragável de tanto sal. Tentou comer mais um pequeno pedaço e foi só o que conseguiu antes de notar o aspecto furioso com que Petúnia Dursley olhava para o prato.

- Parece que a sua maravilhosa cozinheira, não é assim tão maravilhosa Petúnia querida, ou então você não sabe apreciar uma boa comida. – A voz suave e ferina de Narcisa Malfoy fez-se ouvir, provocando risadinhas em seu próprio marido e em Draco.

- Aquela mulher... – sibilou Petúnia baixinho, dando em seguida um falso sorriso para seus convidados. - Vocês me desculpem, eu não sei o que aconteceu...

Harry preferiu não olhar à sua volta e sim continuar encarando a pobre travessa de carneiro à sua frente, que não fazia a menor idéia do problema que estava causando. Todo o restante da comida estava divino e Harry sabia que a senhora Weasley estava cheia de preocupações naquele dia e provavelmente por isso tinha cometido um erro tão grosseiro, mas isso não seria o suficiente para justificar tal engano para sua tia. Ele tinha plena certeza de que no dia seguinte a mãe de seus amigos ia ser praticamente torturada na cozinha.

Assim que sua tia deu o jantar por encerrado, ele foi encarregado de arrumar a cozinha enquanto os adultos tomavam brandy na sala e Dudley e Draco ficavam livres para atormentá-lo. Depois de guardar o resto do jantar (coisa que sua tia somente admitia fazer porque estavam em guerra), inclusive o carneiro que ele sabia, seria usado contra a senhora Weasley na manhã seguinte, Harry começou a rotina de lavar e secar a louça que fora usada. Não tardou e ele ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy atrás de si.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui!

- Eu disse que sabia o porquê dele andar com aquela gentinha, eles são todos da mesma laia... – Provocou Dudley sob a aprovação do loiro.

Harry respirou fundo e contou até cem. Provavelmente teria que contar até se cansar já que tinha plena certeza de que aqueles dois não iriam parar tão cedo de aborrecê-lo. Mas não ia dar a eles o gosto de vê-lo perder a cabeça. Pelo menos não ainda.

- Veja pelo lado bom, Dudley. Você tem um empregado ao seu dispor 24 horas. – os dois gargalharam e Harry sentiu o sangue ferver. – Me diz uma coisa Potter, quanto você cobra pelos seus serviços? Deve ser pouco já que a sua namoradinha está tendo que procurar coisa melhor.

Harry sentiu uma raiva quase incontrolável lhe preencher e imediatamente deixou sobre a pia o último prato que havia para enxaguar, com movimentos bastante lentos. Ele estava tentando não cometer nenhuma loucura, mas desse jeito não dava para agüentar.

- O Blaise contou pra gente o que aquela ruivinha faz em troca de algumas moedas...

Ouviu as palavras saindo da boca de Malfoy já completamente tomado pela fúria e partiu para cima dele. No momento exato que segurou Draco para fazê-lo engolir as próprias palavras, sua tia Petúnia irrompeu pela cozinha adentro e se colocou entre os rapazes.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Foi o Harry mamãe.

- É claro que tinha que ser você, não é moleque? Vá para seu quarto, agora!

- Mas... – Harry olhou de sua tia para Dudley e então para Draco parado atrás dela e que tinha um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto. Sabia que nem adiantaria argumentar. – Esquece.

Subiu as escadas com a raiva queimando-o por dentro. _Como aquele idiota do Zabini tinha tido coragem para dizer uma coisa daquelas? E aquele filho da mãe do Malfoy ainda vinha contar para ele!_

--

Acordou praticamente atrasado para o café. Passara boa parte da noite imaginando os meios mais agradáveis, ao menos para ele, de acabar com a pose de Draco e agora tinha que correr para tentar comer alguma coisa antes que sua tia retirasse a mesa do café. Mas quando desceu percebeu pelas expressões de seu tio e Dudley, e pelas vozes exaltadas na cozinha que algo estava errado. Correu até lá ao ouvir sua tia acusando impiedosamente a senhora Weasley que acabara de chegar.

- Você fez isso de propósito!

- Mas é claro que não, o que a senhora pensa que eu sou? – Respodeu Molly com sua face rubra de indignação.

- Então por que o carneiro ficou intragável?

- Como assim? – Perguntou insultada.

- Não me venha com essa. Você é uma excelente cozinheira, não ia errar assim no preparo da comida. O que você queria com isso?

- Eu não...

- Só pode ter sido pra arruinar o meu jantar com os Malfoy.

- É claro que não!

- FUI EU! - Harry exclamou antes mesmo de perceber.

- Ahm? – as duas mulheres indagaram na mesma hora, só então se dando conta da presença dele na cozinha,

- Fui eu quem estragou a comida. Não foi culpa da senhora Weasley.

- Harry, não... – Molly olhava para ele pesarosa.

- Mas... – Sua tia começou incrédula junto com a outra mulher, mas foram interrompidas por Harry que continuou.

- Antes de levar a comida para a mesa eu... eu... eu coloquei mais tempero foi isso.

- Seu moleque estúpido!

- O que houve Petúnia? – Vernon perguntou chegando à cozinha e se postando ao lado de Harry.

- Foi ele quem arruinou o jantar, Vernon!

- Não... – A senhora Weasley tentou argumentar, mas o homem não deixou.

- Você não vai mais ser demitida, pode voltar aos seus afazeres... E você, - apontou o dedo acusadoramente para Harry. – Volte para seu quarto e não saia de lá. Ou melhor, eu vou me certificar de que você não irá sair de lá, nem mesmo para comer, até que eu ache que seja o suficiente.

A despeito de toda raiva que sentia e do estômago que roncava (ainda mais ao saber que não seria alimentado), Harry lançou um olhar tranqüilizador para a senhora Weasley que o encarava alarmada do outro lado da cozinha. Tinha sido melhor assim. Os Weasley precisavam daquele dinheiro e não de mais uma preocupação. O que era ficar um pouco mais tempo com fome em troca disso? Girou sobre os próprios calcanhares e seguiu pela escada que levava ao seu quarto, subindo os degraus de dois em dois. Entrou no pequeno cômodo do qual tinha saído momentos antes e em seguida ouviu a voz do tio exclamando.

- Vou trancar essa porta por fora para ter certeza que você não poderá sair.

- E se eu precisar ir ao banheiro, ou algo do tipo?

- Você que espere. Mais tarde eu mesmo o escoltarei se for preciso.

Ouviu o tio trancar a porta no mesmo instante que chutava a parede ao seu lado. _Por que fazia essas coisas? Não teria sido mais fácil ignorar aquela discussão e ter ido tomar seu café? Mas não, tinha que se intrometer, tinha que tentar ajudar! _Ouvindo uma voz em seu cérebro que dizia que ajudar aos amigos muitas vezes não era o caminho mais fácil, contudo era com certeza o mais certo, procurou ignorar o agora audível ronco de seu estômago e murmurou para si mesmo:

- Ah, fica quieto!

Passou todo final de semana trancado em seu quarto. Seus tios o deixaram sair somente uma vez em cada dia e só lhe deram para comer algumas torradas velhas no domingo pela manhã. Só não estava se sentindo pior porque no sábado à tarde quando retornou da breve ida ao banheiro que lhe foi concedida, encontrou em seu quarto, camuflado por baixo de alguns papéis em sua cômoda, um bom pedaço de bolo e algumas frutas, que certamente tinham sido deixados lá pela senhora Weasley.

Na segunda pela manhã, quando ouviu a porta ser destrancada não pensou em mais nada. Foi logo ao banheiro, se arrumou e em seguida estava saboreando novamente o café da manhã colocado na mesa, antes que seu primo e até mesmo seu tio descessem. Assim que Vernon sentou-se e viu-o comendo avidamente e calado, alisou o grosso bigode e alfinetou.

- Está com a crista mais baixa hoje, não é garoto?

Harry ignorou. Não ia se prejudicar novamente. Não tinha forças para isso de qualquer forma. Engoliu rapidamente a fatia de pão com geléia que segurava, depois bebeu sua xícara de leite e serviu-se mais uma vez antes que percebessem que ele estava comendo mais do que normalmente lhe era destinado.

------

- Por que você não vai até lá falar com ele?

Hermione perguntou para Ginny na saída no meio da semana. Elas estavam aguardando perto do portão enquanto Ron e Harry conversavam com Neville, um pouco mais afastados. Ela não queria se meter na briga entre os dois amigos, mas não agüentava mais vê-los chateados pelos cantos por estarem brigados. E também não concordava com o que a ruiva tinha feito. Quando ela lhe confidenciara, no final de semana, o que havia ocorrido tinha ficado horrorizada. A amiga tinha corrido um perigo enorme durante todo esse tempo e não contara a ninguém além de Harry. Tinha sido muita sorte que nada de mais grave ocorrera. E isso tudo Ginny devia em grande parte a Harry.

Tinha ciência de que a própria ruiva sabia que havia feito uma grande tolice ao brigar com ele, mas conhecia muito bem a teimosia e o orgulho Weasley para se admirar com o fato dela ainda não ter ido se desculpar. Seguiu o olhar de Ginny que observava disfarçadamente Harry e revirou os olhos ao ouvi-la responder.

- Eu já tentei, mas quando eu me aproximo perco a coragem.

- E por que, posso saber?

- E se ele não me desculpar? – Hermione olhou-a exasperada, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa Ginny continuou. – Ele nem mesmo sente a minha falta, não agora que a Padma vive perto dele.

- Parvati. – Hermione replicou calmamente.

- Ahm?

- Não é a Padma quem vive correndo atrás de Harry, é a Parvati.

- Que seja. – Ginny olhou de relance novamente para onde Harry estava e fez uma careta ao divisar novamente uma das gêmeas Patil aproximar-se toda sorrisos.

- Uhm, tem alguém com ciúmes aqui?

- Quem, eu? – Ginny não conseguiu evitar corar, mas desviou o olhar para o chão ao responder. - Não sei por quê.

- Parvati contou para mim que acha que aqueles olhos verdes de Harry são uma perdição.

Hermione quase riu ao ver a rapidez com que Ginny a encarou com a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados em espanto. Se ela ainda tivesse alguma dúvida sobre os sentimentos da amiga, teria entendido na hora. Mas Ginny se recompôs rapidamente. Jogou os cabelos cor de fogo para trás e olhou para Hermione com o cenho franzido.

- Isso mostra que pelo menos ela não é cega.

-------

Harry achava aquela rotina imposta pelo tio um pouco torturante, mas tinha estabelecido uma estratégia para ela. Cada vez que Vernon Dursley sintonizava a estação de rádio e o noticiário da guerra começava, procurava pensar em outras coisas e não prestar atenção nas coisas que o locutor dizia. Algumas vezes ele não conseguia fazer isso, é claro. Com os pais em pleno coração da Batalha da Inglaterra¹, ficava impossível não procurar por notícias em meio às informações.

Aquela noite, contudo ele tinha outras coisas povoando sua mente. Fazia uma semana desde que Ginny brigara com ele e desde então mal trocaram uma palavra. Não podia negar que estava se sentindo pior do eu esperava. Tinha decidido que não ia se importar, mas na verdade isso era impossível. Chegara a pensar em ir até ela e dar o primeiro passo para a reconciliação. _Mas ele só tinha tentado ajudar. E conseguira, não foi? No final tinha sido melhor contar o que estava acontecendo à diretora._

Blaise Zabini, pelo que todos estavam comentando, havia ido morar subitamente com a avó numa cidade da Irlanda, com a desculpa de que ela estava muito enferma. Coincidência ou não, isso ocorreu logo após a reunião que os pais dele tiveram com a diretora McGonagall, da qual saíram com expressões bastante furiosas. Pelo menos agora tinha certeza de que Ginny estava livre daquele canalha.

_Mas o que adiantou? Ela continuava brigada com ele. Era verdade que por duas vezes tinha visto ela se aproximar, mas aparentemente desistira no meio do caminho. _Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos abruptamente pelo urro vindo da poltrona logo ao lado do rádio, onde seu tio ouvia as notícias enquanto consumia seu cigarro com longas baforadas e tomava um cálice de conhaque para fechar a noite.

- Esses franceses imprestáveis!

Harry quase sorriu ao pensar na pouca importância que dariam à opinião do tio. Já ia tentando retomar o rumo dos pensamentos quando a voz do locutor sobressaiu a qualquer outra coisa.

"_... E parece que os alemães ainda não desistiram de atacar Londres, as Blitz continuam e agora se estendem as outras cidades como Bristol, Liverpool, Birmingham entre outras... Ontem à noite nossas tropas conseguiram bombardear com êxito navios inimigos que estavam no Canal da Mancha... Hoje tivemos um embate difícil com os caças alemães, conseguimos destruir 3 deles, contudo, infelizmente eles também conseguiram atingir dois dos nossos. Os Spitfires pilotados pelos oficiais Christofer Olsen e James Potter foram abatidos sobre Gibraltar..."_

Harry olhava para o rádio em cima do móvel caprichosamente lustrado por sua tia como se em algum momento o locutor fosse começar a rir e dizer que era tudo uma grande e estúpida brincadeira. Um soco dado por seu tio no braço da poltrona na qual estava sentado o fez olhar atônito em direção a este, que retribuiu o olhar e disse.

- E agora mais essa. Vamos ter que providenciar algo pra você fazer em troca da moradia.

- Ahm? – _O que diabos aquele homem estava falando?_ A única coisa que reverberava na mente de Harry eram as palavras pronunciadas pelo locutor do rádio "O Spitfire pilotado pelo oficial James Potter foi abatido sobre Gibraltar..."

- Você não entendeu moleque? Seu pai morreu! – O homenzarrão vociferava num misto de ódio e triunfo, como se ver Harry infeliz fosse o néctar dos deuses. - O avião dele foi abatido, e a sua mãe não dá notícias há semanas. Você não tem mais ninguém e só está aqui porque não podemos simplesmente por você para fora. Pelo menos não ainda...

Harry sentiu uma fúria incontrolável tomar conta de seu corpo. Se olhar matasse teria acabado de tirar a vida do tio naquele instante tamanha raiva que tinha. Mas sua raiva maior não era direcionada a Vernon Dursley e sim aquela maldita guerra que estava lhe tirando tudo.

Sua cabeça girou e parecia prestes a explodir. A sensação de que já tinha passado por situação parecida há pouco tempo queimando-o por dentro. Cerrou os punhos com força e fechou os olhos tentando conter a fúria que sentia. Deixou a sala sem ver nada realmente à sua frente e saiu da casa batendo a porta da frente com um estrondo e causando surpresa em sua tia.

Seguiu o rumo do rio não se preocupando com o adiantado da hora, embrenhando-se pela trilha que levava ao lago, indiferente à escuridão cada vez maior. A lua cheia refletia-se nas águas calmas de seu lugar preferido, mas Harry nem percebeu. Seguiu diretamente até a árvore onde o senhor Weasley tinha construído a pequena casa para os filhos e que ele já se acostumara a entrar e sair sem licença, buscando ali o refúgio necessário para extravasar seus sentimentos.

------

Ginny olhou em volta observando a enorme e aparelhada cozinha da casa dos Dursley. Tinha pedido para ajudar sua mãe naquele sábado com a desculpa de que assim elas terminariam mais rápido. Contudo tinha quase certeza de que sua mãe sabia o verdadeiro motivo.

Retirou o casaquinho que vestia e virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir passos, vindo em direção à cozinha. Mas em vez da pessoa que esperava, Petúnia Dursley apareceu juntamente com sua mãe.

- Então tudo bem, Molly, sua filha pode ficar e ajudá-la. Mas eu não vou pagar nem um pence a mais.

- Sim senhora.

A jovem ficou atenta às vozes na sala e jantar, enquanto realizava suas tarefas, mas em nenhum momento conseguiu perceber a presença de Harry. Ou ele ainda não havia descido para tomar o café, ou não falava muito quando estava ali. _Será que ele sabia que ela tinha vindo ajudar sua mãe e a estava evitando? Será que ele evitaria se fosse a Parvati?_

Só depois de uma hora que estava ali foi que finalmente soube alguma notícia de Harry. E não eram as melhores. Aproveitando a entrada de uma satisfeita Petúnia na cozinha, Molly perguntou se já poderiam tirar a mesa do café, já que Harry ainda não havia descido para comer. O descaso com que foi respondida assustou-as tanto quanto a resposta que tiveram.

- Eu não sei daquele garoto desde ontem depois que ele saiu porta fora quando ficamos sabendo pelo rádio sobre a morte do pai dele. Acho que ele nem voltou, já que a cama permaneceu intocada. – Ela provou o ponto do doce de pêssegos que Ginny havia parado de mexer com o choque e continuou. – Você poderia preparar um pudim de frutas para a sobremesa?

-S-sim. – Molly respondeu estupefata, enquanto a mulher deixava-as novamente sozinhas.

Ginny apagou o fogo e encarou a mãe. Toda cor havia sumido de seu rosto e seu coração estava apertado em seu peito. Molly parecia tão desconcertada quanto à filha e sentou-se na cadeira perto da mesa, incapaz de controlar o tremor em suas pernas.

- Mãe!

- Onde esse menino estará meu Deus?

- Eu... eu tenho que achá-lo mãe. Ele precisa de mim...

- Você sabe onde ele pode estar?

- Sei... Eu acho que sei...

Desatou o nó do avental que circundava sua cintura e olhou para a mãe. Tinha vindo ajudá-la e agora ia deixá-la novamente sozinha. Molly percebeu a hesitação da filha e tratou logo de acalmá-la.

- Deixe tudo aí que eu dou conta sozinha do serviço. – Virou-se e separou algumas torradas, um pedaço de bolo e uma pequena garrafa com suco. Colocou tudo dentro de um saco de papel e entregou a Ginny. – Leve isso com você, ele não deve ter comido nada desde ontem.

- Obrigada mãe.

Ginny colocou o casaquinho e saiu pela porta dos fundos abraçada ao farnel que sua mãe separara. Tinha de achá-lo de qualquer maneira. Pensou um pouco e então seguiu o caminho para o lago. Toda vez que Harry ficava chateado com alguma coisa ou somente queria ficar sozinho, pensando, ele ia para lá. Contendo o impulso de sair numa carreira desabalada, achou o conhecido trajeto muito maior do que o normal e foi com alívio que chegou ao fim da trilha. Observou a faia onde haviam se conhecido e não viu ninguém. Apressou-se para a casa da árvore agradecendo por conhecer os lugares preferidos de Harry.

Abriu com cuidado a portinhola e respirou aliviada ao ver um vulto encostado perto da janela. Terminou de entrar o mais rápido possível e aproximou-se dele no mesmo instante em que Harry erguia a cabeça que estava descansando sobre seus joelhos. Mesmo com a pouca luminosidade pôde ver as marcas de lágrimas no rosto dele, que nem tentou esconder.

Sem dizer nem mesmo uma palavra Ginny ajoelhou ao lado dele e o abraçou. Não sabia como ia ser recebida por ele, afinal ainda estavam brigados, mas relaxou um pouco quando notou que os braços de Harry a envolviam com força. Com a cabeça dele apoiada em seu ombro, ouviu-o dizer.

- Meu pai...

- Shshshsh... Eu sei.

Ficaram ali longos minutos abraçados. Ginny acariciava os cabelos negros numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Aos poucos os soluços foram diminuindo até que Harry afastou-se o suficiente para olhar para ela e perguntar incerto.

- Como você...?

- Hoje eu fui junto com a minha mãe para a casa de sua tia. Ela nos contou. – Baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos, agora em seu colo e continuou. – Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry.

- O que vai ser de mim agora, Gin?

- Vem cá. – Ela se acomodou melhor ao lado dele e fez com que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro antes de entrelaçar suas mãos. – Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, não é?

- Eu sei, obrigado.

Como resposta Ginny apenas apertou um pouco mais os dedos dele entre os seus. Sabia que a briga entre eles havia sido superada, mas não podia deixar aquela situação terminar assim, então chamou-o baixinho.

- Harry.

- Sim.

- Me desculpe por ter agido daquele jeito depois que me ajudou com o Zabini.

O rapaz desencostou a cabeça do ombro dela e virou-a para olhá-la nos olhos. Os rostos tão próximos que era impossível não sentirem as respirações um do outro. O âmbar dos olhos dela hipnotizados pelos olhos esmeraldas dele.

- Você não tem que se desculpar. Eu tinha prometido a você não contar e...

- Obrigada.

- Gin...

Um movimento imperceptível em direção a ela e Ginny já não conseguia pensar com clareza. Um mínimo espaço separava seu rosto do de Harry, fazendo com que seu coração subitamente batesse descontroladamente e suas mãos começassem a suar. Quando abriu a boca, teve que se esforçar para manter a voz firme ao falar.

- Minha mãe mandou um lanche para você.

Foi como se um choque os acertasse. Seus corpos se afastaram e Ginny levantou-se num pulo indo até onde tinha deixado a sacola de papel e voltando rapidamente. Ignoraram mutuamente os rostos corados quando se olharam novamente. Qualquer palavra parecendo inapropriada para o momento.

------

A semana passou como um furacão. Seus amigos tentaram ajudá-lo a superar mais essa fase turbulenta de sua vida. Ronald, Hermione e especialmente Ginny procuravam estar sempre ao lado dele incentivando-o a não se deixar abater. Ele tentava ao máximo satisfazê-los, mesmo que por dentro não fizesse a menor diferença. Nem mesmo as atitudes estúpidas de Draco Malfoy o tiravam do poço de tristeza por mais que alguns minutos.

No final de semana seguinte, Harry ainda se recusava a acreditar que estava órfão. Às vezes, quando ia se deitar, pedia aos céus para que aquilo tudo fosse uma péssima brincadeira e que cedo ou tarde seus pais surgiriam na cidade. Tentara não sucumbir ao desespero mesmo quando seu tio lhe informou de forma triunfante ainda naquela manhã, que passaria a cuidar dos jardins e de outros pequenos serviços em troca do teto e da comida que muito generosamente tinham lhe oferecido.

Naquela tarde tinha combinado com os amigos de irem até a casa de Neville para ouvirem algumas músicas e conversarem um pouco, mas mesmo com Ginny repetindo em seu ouvido que ele precisava se distrair, ele estava muito desanimado para encarar alguém. Tinha tentado transparecer por tanto tempo uma resignação que estava longe de sentir, que estava esgotado. Preferiu ficar sozinho sentado sob a faia naquela tarde de fim de outono, observando o lago à sua frente. _Estava tão cansado... Cansado da guerra, da impotência que tinha diante dos acontecimentos que mudaram toda a sua vida... Cansado de esperar que um dia tudo voltasse ao normal. Parecia que haviam se passado séculos desde que deixara Londres e seus pais..._

Um barulho de graveto quebrando lhe deu a certeza de que não estava mais sozinho. Devia saber que Ginny ia dar por sua falta e se encarregar de buscá-lo. Aquela ruiva era impossível. Era só ele começar a descer os degraus do desespero que ela o carregava de volta à lucidez o mais rápido que conseguisse. Esboçou um sorriso frágil ainda de olhos fechados que só aumentou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

- Harry.

Mas algo em sua mente soou como um alarme. Aquela não era a voz de Ginny. Abriu os olhos e por um momento o brilho dos raios de sol na superfície do lago ofuscou sua vista. Aqueles cabelos ruivos não eram os de Ginny. Aquela pessoa à sua frente não era a sua grande amiga, ou melhor, era sim.

- Mãe!?

------

1 – A Batalha da Inglaterra, foi travada entre a força aérea da Alemanha e a força aérea britânica (RAF – Royal Air Force) durante o segundo semestre de 1940. E consistia em ataques aéreos em Londres (levando a cidade a uma quase completa destruição) e posteriormente a outras cidades inglesas. Essa batalha representou o primeiro movimento alemão de tentativa de invasão das ilhas britânicas.

------

NA: Gente eu quero agradecer a todos. Vocês são o máximo, são muito criativas, surgiram várias suposições a cerca de qual seria o interesse da Petúnia em Molly. Só quero deixar claro que nunca tive a intenção de tornar isso um mistério, somente aconteceu, hihihi.

De resto entrem na fila para a festa do bota-fora do Zabini (socos e pontapés serão permitidos). Esse personagem não aparecia na idéia original, ele apenas se intrometeu na história e causou muito estrago. Ele se foi (finalmente consegui retirar o feitiço colante que ele usava pra permanecer na fic) mas deixou o vilão original: Draco Malfoy. Só pra constar, nessa fic o Draco só é loiro. Não é bonito, gostoso ou charmoso, mas mantém um apreço sem explicação por doninhas...

Não vou comentar nada sobre os Potter. Vou esperar pelas opiniões de vocês. Apenas lembrem-se de confiar nessa autora que vos escreve. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história, aos que comentam sempre, esporadicamente, ou nunca... Um beijo imenso ás minhas irmãs-betas Paty e Pam. Amo vocês.

NB: Foi ótimo ser permitido uns soquinhos e pontapés no bota-fora do Zabini, isso amenizou meu stress causado pela parte final do capítulo. Tadinho do Harry, ouvir no rádio que o pai morreu. Ai como ele sofre. Pelo menos a mãe esta de volta, e vc reparou que ela o encontrou no mesmo lugar que a Gin o viu pela primeira vez? Não reparou?? Eu reparei! rs Pri, você jogou um balde de água fria no quase beijo deles, mas não vou brigar com você, por que tenho certeza que quando esse beijo sair vai ser quente! Amei o capítulo. Amo você. Beijos!

N/B Paty: Ai Merlim!!! Pq eu tenho a ligeira desconfiança que a Pri será azarada por esse final? (assobia) não estou dando idéias, mas se vcs sentirem essa vontade saibam que não foram os únicos hihihi... Ai eu amei esse capítulo, visualizei várias das cenas rssssss... vcs podem me chamar de cruel, mas a parte que a Petúnia sai arrastando o Harry pela orelha eu pude ver claramente, que tia nojenta aff... realmente a parte sobre o avião do James me deixou muito triste, mas esse final foi demais. Então pessoal, acho que aguardamos boas coisas para o próximo capítulo. Beijos mana e amo vc!

Mayana Sodré: Até que não demorou muito pra Harry e Ginny voltarema as boas, não foi? Tá que não foi por um bom motivo, mas... Bjks e obrigada querida pelo apoio.

Sonia Sag: AMIGA QUERIDAAAAAAAAA!!! (gente ela fez uma review tão linda sobre a fic no grupo de ficwriters do multiply que me deixou no céu.) Quanto ao seu comentário... E imagina eu como fiquei ao escrever a cena do Rony "lenhador"!!! Só banho gelado, amore. Te amo. Bjks e obrigada.

Naty L Potter: Você é um amor! A teimosia Weasley corre nas veias, não há nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso, hihihi. Bjks e obrigada.

Bernardo Cardoso Silva: To com saudade de você!!! E não me venha com a velha desculpa de que tem que trabalhar. Eita mania horrorosa!!! KKKKK. Amore o que achou desse (e não me venha com supimpa senão te chamo de fofo.)? Bjks.

Gê Gehrke: AH, que isso! Bjks e obrigada. D

Srtáh Míííhh: Ainda bem que você entendeu o lado da Gina. Eu mesma quase que não entendi, hihhihi. Aquela cabeçuda... Bom mas o que importa é que eles voltaram às boas. Bjks e obrigada.

Charlotte Ravenclaw: Hahaha, acho que foi exatamente isso que ele pensou... Mulheres!!! Hahahaha. Sua torcida deu certo, a fase Zabini da fic acabou (pelo menos eu acho). Bjks e obrigada.

Luluh Black: Ei, não tem Voldemort, mas tem Hitler... Serve??? Bjks e obrigada pelo carinho.

Aluada e sua irmã Duda: Hahaha. Adorei o comentário. Vocês podem continuar a fazer propaganda da fic eu não ligo, hihihihi. Espero poder contar com os comentários de vocês sempre. E se quiserem dar uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics eu também vou amar. Bjks e obrigada às duas.

Georgea: MANA, esse lance de heroizinho é com o Harry mesmo, já notou? Quando eu menos espero ele surge no meio da cena pra ajudar os outros... Fiquei curiosa de saber o que você tinha pensado sobre o lance Petúnia-Molly. Bjks e obrigada pelo carinho. To com saudades querida.

Sally Owens: Minha consultora querida!!! hahaha adorei o sabão que você passou na Ginny em seu comentário! KKKKK. Mas ela ouviu direitinho e fez o que era certo nesse capítulo. Bom, nem tanto, mas... O que im porta é que no final deu certo. Te amo, bjks e obrigada.

Lanni Lu: pronto descobriu. Não mudei meus planos por causa do seu comentário, fique tranquila. Essa idéia surgiu junto com a fic e foi para estreitar ainda mais os laços entre o Harry e os Weasley. Mas que a sua idéia era muito boa, era... Bjks e obrigada.

Livinha: Você tocou num ponto crucial: hormônios adolescentes! Fazem miséria com a sua pobre lucidez... Faz tempo mas eu lembro, hahahaha. Quanto ao Rony e a Mione eles estão esperando o momento certo de dar o próximo passo, mas estamos falando do Rony então isso pode até demorar. Bjks e obrigada querida.

Ara Potter: Que bom que você gostou, querida. Tava com saudades de você. Bjks.

Ninha: Hahaha, cruel é o meu nome do meio!!!! Sério, eu até que acertei os dois rapidinho, não foi? Em Depois do Funeral eu levei muito mais tempo até que um conseguisse beijar o outro!!! Bjks e obrigada pelo seu comentário.


	10. A Chegada de Lílian

Capítulo 9 – A Chegada de Lílian.

Lílian Evans Potter abriu seus olhos devagar após o breve cochilo que tirara depois da última parada. A viagem já naturalmente longa estava ainda pior, pois todo o cuidado era pouco para evitar serem bombardeados pelos aviões nazistas. Aquela semana tinha sido com certeza a mais desgastante dos últimos meses. Fora um dos acontecimentos mais recentes da guerra que a levaram a tomar a decisão de se reunir ao seu filho Harry, que estava sob os cuidados de sua irmã no norte do país, na pequena cidade chamada Bourghill para onde ela estava indo no momento. Até agora a separação estava sendo difícil, mas necessária, contudo após a queda do avião pilotado por seu marido James, ela não suportou mais. Eles tinham que se reunir.

Estava louca de saudades de Harry. Fazia agora seis meses que não o via, porém parecia muito mais. Com o serviço dos correios muito debilitado em Londres, não conseguira mandar muitas notícias para ele e esperava que ao menos o envio mensal do dinheiro para as despesas que sempre fazia, desse a certeza a ele de que estava bem.

No geral estava bem, mesmo que ainda acordasse algumas vezes assustada com lembranças da noite na qual o hospital em que trabalhara por tantos anos fora bombardeado. Escapara da morte por muito pouco. Tinha acabado de deixar o prédio e virar a esquina quando a explosão fez todo quarteirão estremecer. Uma parte de seus colegas de trabalho, inclusive sua grande amiga Marlene Mackinon Lupin, haviam morrido naquele ataque. Junto com a amiga morrera um pouco da esperança que Lílian tinha de sair ilesa daquela guerra, assim como a alegria que ela representava para na vida do homem à sua frente.

Olhou para o semblante semi-adormecido de Remus Lupin. A fisionomia cansada, as cicatrizes encobertas pela barba por fazer, o grande curativo em sua perna, escondido sob a velha calça de linho, tolhendo-lhe os movimentos deixavam-no com a aparência de ser mais velho do que os trinta e seis anos que ele possuía. Tinha sido uma boa idéia convencê-lo a acompanhá-la. Era evidente para os dois que o fato dela não querer viajar sozinha era apenas uma desculpa, mas Lílian acreditava que uma mudança de ares iria fazer bem a ele depois de tudo.

Após a morte da esposa, Remus que sempre fora um homem calmo e pacato, um repórter fotográfico que apenas se inscrevera no Comando de Guerra para poder mostrar ao mundo os horrores que aconteciam no front através de suas fotos, começara a procuraras ações mais arriscadas, como se nada mais importasse em sua vida.

Até que finalmente encontrara o furo de reportagem que tanto procurara. Sua foto de um pequeno grupo de soldados sendo vitimados após pisarem numa mina tinha feito grande sucesso na imprensa internacional, porém ninguém informara que estilhaços dessa mesma mina tinham atingido o fotografo que vinha logo atrás.

Se Remus Lupin houvesse sido tratado no campo de batalha, teria perdido a perna, ou até mesmo perecido, como os outros. Mas ele dera muita sorte e quase imediatamente tinha sido socorrido e levado de volta à Londres onde Lilly se encarregara pessoalmente dos cuidados com ele e conseguiu que um dos melhores médicos que ela conhecia o operasse rapidamente. O movimento que seu amigo fez ao se acomodar melhor no assento do trem chamou sua atenção de volta ao presente.

- Pensando em James?

- Também. – Resumiu com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lilly.

O sorriso que ela lutava para manter no rosto se desvaneceu e Lílian falou de um jeito mais sério do que pretendia.

- Estou cansada de todos dizerem a mesma coisa...

- Eu sei bem como é. - Remus respondeu solidário.

Desde que tinha recebido a notícia da queda do avião de seu marido, direto do comando da RAF, Lílian ouvira a mesma frase incontáveis vezes. Ela sabia que ia ficar tudo bem. Era uma certeza que habitava dentro de seu coração, de que James seria resgatado com vida. Ele era um piloto experiente que já tinha conseguido sair de várias situações adversas, sempre com aquele sorriso de canto que ela tanto amava.

Sirius Black, padrinho de seu filho e companheiro constante de seu marido, tanto nas brincadeiras quanto na Força Aérea, havia enviado uma mensagem a ela em que afirmava que as possibilidades de resgate de James eram grandes e que ele mesmo se encarregaria da missão. Conhecendo Sirius como ela conhecia, podia tranquilamente traduzir a mensagem como sendo: O resgate de James era difícil e complicado, mas ele tentaria tudo o que fosse possível para trazê-lo de volta, mesmo que isso significasse descumprir ordens superiores. E isso realmente não a tranqüilizava.

Só restava a ela esperar e continuar ouvindo de todos que tudo iria ficar bem. Resolvera que a espera por notícias ia ser mais fácil junto de seu filho e por isso pedira licença do hospital e tão logo conseguiu organizar tudo e convencer Remus a acompanhá-la, embarcou no trem rumo à Bourghill.

------

Já estivera ali visitando sua irmã uma vez e aquela pequena cidade nunca parecera tão acolhedora como naquele dia. Talvez fosse por causa da ansiedade em encontrar Harry ou pelo clima de destruição que pairava sobre Londres e que nem de longe alcançava os ares dali. Caminhou mais apressada do que pretendia ao sair da estação, deixando o jovem funcionário da companhia de trens que estava ajudando-a a carregar as malas e seu amigo Remus para trás. Abriu o portão e encarou a porta de entrada da casa dos Dursley com evidente emoção. Tocou a campainha e não esperou muito até que fosse recebida.

- Pois não? – Petúnia abriu a porta e tão logo viu quem era exclamou. – Lílian! Mas... Mas nós pensamos... Você não morreu?

- Pelo menos não até agora, minha irmã. – A ruiva deu um passo pra frente abraçando-a e alargou o sorriso diante do espanto da outra. – Nós podemos entrar?

- Quem é esse?

- Esse é um grande amigo meu e de James, Remus Lupin.

- Muito prazer senhora.

- Ele me acompanhou na viagem.

- Oh, claro.

Lilly e Remus seguiram Petúnia até a sala onde se acomodaram e ficaram observando-a abrir e fechar a boca procurando as palavras certas para falar, até que pareceu conseguir.

- Nós lemos seu nome na lista de vítimas do hospital. Estava lá L. Evans.

- Não era eu...

- Isso me parece óbvio agora.

- Era um funcionário da recepção, Leonard Evans. Eu sempre brincava com ele que devíamos ser parentes.

- Uhm, certo... Eu... – Petúnia pensou em algo mais a dizer e então continuou. - Eu vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para vocês. Você vai dormir com o Harry não é? – Perguntou com um olhar enviesado para o homem sentado ao lado de sua irmã.

- É claro Petúnia, com quem mais seria? – Lílian franziu os cenhos entre divertida e incrédula.

- Ninguém é claro.

- Por falar nele, onde está Harry?

- Eu não sei. Ele saiu logo depois do almoço.

- Ah... – A ruiva suspirou desanimada.

- Esperem aqui que eu vou mandar servir um suco enquanto aguardam.

Tão logo Petúnia sumiu da sala indo até a cozinha para pedir a senhora Weasley que preparasse e servisse suco para os recém-chegados, Remus e Lilly sorriram um para o outro.

- Bem que você falou que sua irmã era uma figura.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

Depois de alguns momentos em que Lílian esperou ansiosa que Harry entrasse a qualquer momento porta adentro, Molly apareceu carregando uma bandeja.

- Com licença. - Disse começando a encher os copos com suco, olhando atentamente para o rosto de Lilly.

- Oh, obrigado. – Falou Lupin ao tomar um grande gole.

A senhora Weasley ia saindo da sala quando pareceu decidir-se por alguma coisa e voltou sobre os próprios passos aproximando-se novamente de Lílian e perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Você é parente do Harry?

- Sou sim. Sou a mãe dele. – Se Molly não tivesse deixado a bandeja com a jarra sobre a mesa teria deixado-a cair naquele momento.

- Jesus amado! Bem que eu desconfiei. Os olhos...

- É todos dizem que ele tem os meus olhos.

- O Harry vai ficar tão feliz. Ele acreditava que a senhora também tinha morrido. – A senhora Weasley falou fazendo com que o coração de Lilly se apertasse.

- Oh, senhor. Eu queria tanto poder encontrá-lo logo. Eu achava que ele sabia que eu estava bem.

- Imagino. Ele meus filhos são muito amigos e estão sempre juntos, mas desde a noticia de seu marido, ele ficou um pouco mais isolado.

- A senhora sabe onde ele foi?

- Eu acho que ele foi se encontrar com os meus filhos na casa de outros amigos, mas não tenho certeza. – Algumas batidas leves na porta da cozinha interromperam a conversa. – Com licença.

- Claro.

---

Ginny não sabia mais o que fazer para Harry se sentir melhor. Tinha consciência de que era só uma questão de tempo, mas doía nela vê-lo daquela forma. Quando haviam marcado de se encontrar na casa de Neville naquela tarde pôde ler claramente nos olhos verdes que ele ia dar um jeito de não ir. Também não achava uma grande idéia, Harry precisava de um tempo para absorver a notícia. Um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar e não uma reunião com amigos, ouvindo música animada, dançando e rindo. Por isso mesmo tinha se oferecido para ir buscá-lo. Ela, Ginevra Weasley, sabia o que ele precisava naquele momento e ia respeitar essa decisão não o convencendo a ir para junto dos amigos e sim fazendo-o companhia. Tinha certeza que Parvati, que também se oferecera para ir buscá-lo, praticamente o levaria arrastado até lá somente para exibir seus olhos amendoados e seus longos cabelos castanhos, não se importando com o que ele queria.

Bateu algumas vezes na porta dos fundos da casa dos Dursley, sendo recebida com um enorme sorriso de sua mãe. Como sabia que a tia de Harry não gostava que ele recebesse visitas, perguntou apressada.

- Oi mãe, tem como a senhora chamar o Harry?

- Ele não está com vocês? – Molly questionou pensativa.

- Não. Nós estávamos lá na casa dos Longbotton e como ele não apareceu eu vim chamá-lo.

- Mas ele saiu há algum tempo...

A senhora Weasley concluiu mais para si mesma, pensativa. Tinha imaginado, quando vira Ginevra na porta que poderia pedir-lhe para chamar Harry para que ele pudesse encontrar com sua mãe, mas se ele não estava junto com seus filhos só restava aguardar.

- Tudo bem mãe. Eu já sei onde ele deve estar. – Ginevra falou com um sorriso torto antes de se despedir de sua mãe. – Tchau mãezinha.

- Não Ginny, espere. – Exclamou ao vê-la caminhar em direção à calçada.

- O que foi?

- A mãe dele está aqui;

- Mãe de quem? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Do Harry. A mãe dele está lá na sala esperando para vê-lo.

- Como? Não pode ser! – Voltou sobre os próprios passos e encarou a mãe séria. - Você tem certeza mãe?

- É claro que eu tenho certeza, Ginevra.

Sem se preocupar se era correto ou educado, Ginny saiu da cozinha e foi constatar com os próprios olhos se o que a mãe tinha lhe dito era de fato verdadeiro. Parou abruptamente com o rosto paralisado de espanto ao ver os tão conhecidos olhos esmeralda no rosto da mulher sentada na poltrona da sala.

- Meu Deus! Vo-você é... - Lílian sorriu diante da expressão da jovem.

- Eu sou Lílian Potter, e você?

- Oh céus, me desculpe. – O rosto de Ginny ganhou vários tons de vermelho enquanto ela percebia o modo como entrara na casa dos Dursley e ficava ainda mais nervosa ao se dar conta da pessoa que estava a sua frente. Num rompante começou a tentar se explicar, desatando a falar. - Eu sou Ginevra Molly Weasley. Sou amiga de Harry. E-eu... não devia ter entrado assim, perdão. É que eu... eu vim chamá-lo e minha mãe me contou... Eu não acreditei, me desculpe!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, mocinha? – Petúnia Dursley perguntou ao descer as escadas e vê-la conversando com sua irmã.

- Me desculpe, senhora Dursley. Eu vim procurar o Harry. – Falou mortificada, recebendo de volta uma resposta seca.

- Ele não está.

- Sim senhora. – Ginny deu meia volta, fazendo menção de se retirar.

- Espere, Petúnia. Deixe a menina. – Lilly falou impedindo que saísse da sala ao segurar em seu ombro e perguntar diretamente para ela. – Você sabe onde meu filho está?

- E-eu acho que sim.

- Você pode me levar até ele?

- Claro.

- Ótimo...

- Eu vou com você. – Remus falou tentando levantar do sofá, apesar da forte dor na perna que dificultava seus movimentos.

- Não Remus, você precisa descansar.

- Mas...

- Não insista Remus, o doutor Witter pediu para você ter o máximo de repouso. – Olhou para sua irmã que ainda estava parada ao pé da escada. – Petúnia, você poderia mostrar o quarto onde Remus ficará, por favor.

- Não precisa Lilly, eu posso ir para o hotel.

- E como eu vou cuidar do seu ferimento?

- Está bem então. – Respondeu resignado. Já havia tido essa conversa com ela durante a viagem de trem e sua amiga continuava irredutível.

- Venha comigo senhor Lupin, o senhor ficará no quarto que Harry ocupava até então. Acabei de transferir as coisas dele para o quarto onde ele ficará com a Lílian. – Disse Petúnia de um jeito que deixava claro que não a agradava em nada o que estava acontecendo.

- Obrigado senhora Dursley. – Remus agradeceu pegando sua mala e aproximando-se da escada.

- Muito obrigada Petúnia. – E virando-se para Ginny adicionou. – Podemos ir?

-------

As duas ruivas andavam pelo caminho que seguia o curso do rio com aparente calma, apesar da vontade que tinham de se apressar. Ginny lançava olhares de tempos em tempos para a mulher ao seu lado, incapaz de esconder sua admiração e curiosidade. Tentando desfazer o incomodo silêncio, Lilly iniciou uma conversa entre elas assim que atravessaram a pequena ponte.

- Você estuda com o Harry?

- Não. Ele é da mesma turma que meu irmão Ronald. Nós somos só... bem, nós somos só amigos. – Respondeu ruborizando levemente.

Lílian prendeu um sorriso ao notar o brilho nos olhos cor de âmbar e o jeito com que a garota falava de Harry. Reconhecia e lembrava muito bem daqueles sintomas. Era assim mesmo que ela ficava quando falava em James... Procurou desviar seus pensamentos de volta para o outro amor de sua vida. Olhou para o caminho que seguiam e perguntou.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Bom, o Harry não é muito criativo. Toda vez que ele quer ficar sozinho, ou está chateado, vai até o lago ou se esconde na casa da árvore que tem lá perto. – Explicou com um sorriso travesso. – Então fica fácil.

- E hoje é uma dessas vezes?

- Pelo visto é. Nós tínhamos, eu, ele e alguns amigos, marcado de nos encontrar para conversar, ouvir músicas, essas coisas. Harry não apareceu então eu acredito que ele estará lá.

- Entendo. – Lilly afirmou com um sorriso fraco.

- O Harry vai ficar muito feliz em saber que a senhora não...

- Que eu não morri.

- É... isso. – Ginny respondeu sem-graça. – É que ele viu o nome da senhora no jornal e não recebeu mais nenhuma carta, então...

- Eu mandei um cartão no aniversário dele. – Disse a mulher se justificando.

- Eu acho que ele não recebeu.

Por um momento ela ficou com pena da expressão que a senhora Potter fazia. Chegaram à trilha que levava ao lago e Ginny indicou por onde Lílian teria que segui-la. Tão logo avistou a faia e junto a ela, Harry, ela se despediu e retornou rápido para junto de seus amigos, mesmo com uma vontade imensa de ficar ao lado de Harry naquele momento. _Ele vai ficar tão feliz! Era quase um milagre!_

------

- Mãe?!

Harry levantou-se num pulo, indo em direção a pessoa que o chamara._ Mas como? Será que ele estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação?_ Ficou frente à frente com a mulher, encarando-a antes de levantar uma das mãos e tocar levemente em seu rosto. Só quando uma lágrima quente que havia escorrido dos olhos tão verdes quanto os seus, umedeceu seus dedos é que ele percebeu que não era um sonho. Era real. Sua mãe estava viva e ali na sua frente.

- Harry!

Lilly abraçou-o fortemente. Toda a saudade e a angústia dos últimos meses se fazendo presente nas lágrimas que ambos derramavam. Sem se importarem em falar nada naquele momento. Teriam muito tempo para explicações depois. O que importava mesmo era estarem novamente um nos braços do outro.

------

Vernon Dursley alisou os bigodes repetidas vezes, como se isso o ajudasse a entender todos os acontecimentos das últimas horas. Voltara de uma reunião desgastante com os outros membros do conselho da cidade e se deparou com a noticia de que tinham hóspedes. E eles nada mais eram que sua cunhada, que ele jurava que tinha morrido na guerra e um amigo dela. _Amigo, pois sim_. Aquele homem que no momento estava sentado ao lado do seu filho na mesa de jantar, devia ser tudo menos amigo dela. _Isso para ele tinha outro nome_._ Como Lílian, que apesar de ter um jeito meio independente demais para o gosto dele nunca dera mostras de ser uma pessoa vulgar, tivera coragem de trazer aquele tipo para dentro de uma casa de família. E pelo jeito de Harry tratá-lo, aquele caso era coisa antiga e de conhecimento quase público. _

- Vocês vão ficar muito tempo? – Rosnou sem se preocupar em ser educado.

- Eu não sei Vernon. – Respondeu Lilly, feliz demais em ver seu filho para se incomodar com o jeito do cunhado. – A princípio tenho um mês de licença.

- A gente vai voltar para Londres? – Harry perguntou sentindo seu coração bater aflito. Desejara tanto poder voltar à sua cidade que não imaginara sentir-se tão mal diante da possibilidade iminente.

- Ainda não pensei realmente nisso, querido. Não acho que Londres seja um lugar seguro ainda. – Falou pegando na mão do filho carinhosamente.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês vão ficar aqui na minha casa até decidirem se voltam ou não para lá.

- Vernon, por favor. – Petúnia pediu baixinho, não por discordar do marido e sim porque achava uma verdadeira falta de etiqueta discutir à mesa.

- Se o senhor quiser, senhor Dursley, eu posso ir para o hotel. – Começou Remus, mas foi interrompido por Lílian.

- Você não pode ir para o hotel Remus, já discutimos sobre isso. – Virando-se para o cunhado continuou com uma expressão que Harry a via fazer sempre que queria conseguir que seu pai fizesse algo que não queria. – Vernon, Remus tem um ferimento na perna que precisa ser cuidado com atenção, por isso, se pudermos contar com sua enorme generosidade, eu pediria para ficarmos um pouco mais até que ele melhore.

- Está bem senhor Buffin...

- Lupin. Senhor Lupin. – Interrompeu Harry contendo o riso.

- Senhor Lupin. O senhor pode ficar. Apenas peço que contenham-se enquanto estiverem sob esse teto. – Bufou irritado.

Lílian e Remus trocaram um olhar igualmente intrigados com as palavras de Vernon, mas por respeito aos seus anfitriões decidiram deixar para lá. Estavam muito cansados pela longa viagem para se desgastarem com coisas sem sentido.

------

Ginny, Hermione e Ronald atravessaram os portões do jardim da casa dos Dursley ainda incertos sobre a recepção que teriam. Tinham visto Harry brevemente após a missa naquela manhã, mas acharam que seria inoportuno atrapalhá-lo depois dele ter estado tanto tempo afastado de sua mãe, então decidiram fazer uma breve visita no final da tarde. Enquanto a jovem ruiva alisava as dobras da saia com mais cuidado do que o normal, Hermione se aproximou da porta e tocou a campainha.

- Olá, boa tarde. – Falou quando a senhora Dursley abriu a porta. – O Harry está?

- Está.

- E a gente pode falar com ele? – Completou Ron erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ron!

- O que Hermione?

- Francamente...

- Shshshsh. – A garota disse lançando um olhar reprovador. - Nós poderíamos falar com ele senhora Dursley, por favor.

- Eu vou chamar.

Ginevra quase não reconheceu o rosto que surgiu à sua frente minutos depois. Nunca tinha visto Harry daquele jeito, com a fisionomia tão relaxada. Parecia que haviam tirado um grande peso de suas costas e agora ele estava livre. Um grande sorriso adornava seu rosto e havia um brilho de felicidade nos olhos verdes que Ginny nunca antes enxergara e sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando ele se aproximou.

- Oi Harry, viemos saber como você está. – Hermione falou assim que o viu.

- Ótimo, eu me sinto ótimo.

- A Ginny nos contou a novidade. – Ron falou depois de cumprimentá-lo.

- Nós estamos muito felizes por você. – Balbuciou a ruiva sem conseguir tirar os olhos do rosto dele, que sorriu ainda mais ao respondê-la.

- Eu sei, obrigado. Venham eu quero que conheçam a minha mãe.

Harry chamou os amigos, pegando na mão de Ginny e puxando-a para que o seguisse. Chegaram à sala onde sua mãe conversava com Remus Lupin e aproximou-se dela ainda trazendo a garota consigo.

- Mãe, eu queria apresentar os meus amigos. – Lílian encarou os recém-chegados com um grande sorriso. – Essa é Hermione Granger, a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço.

- Para com isso, Harry. – A garota murmurou sem graça, antes de cumprimentar a mulher. – Muito prazer senhora Potter.

- Como vai?

- Esse é meu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley. – Apontou para o ruivo que estava ao lado de Hermione.

- Prazer senhora Potter.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Lilly disse sorrindo.

- E essa é a Ginny...

Harry olhou para a jovem com tanta intensidade ao falar que ela sentiu a respiração falhar e corou imediatamente, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione que conteve um risinho. Mas ele não terminou de falar, pois foi interrompido por sua mãe.

- Essa eu já conheço, como vai querida?

- Eu estou bem senhora Potter.

- Eu fico muito feliz de conhecer os amigos de Harry, é realmente um grande prazer. Espero que possamos nos ver mais vezes.

Harry sorriu e apertou mais a mão de Ginny na sua. Virou-se um pouco para o lado e apontando o homem que os observava da poltrona com um sorriso, apresentou.

- Esse é meu tio Lupin.

- Lupin. – Corrigiu Remus com um erguer de sobrancelha.

- Ah é, só Lupin, sem tio. – Brincou. - Ele é um grande amigo dos meus pais e veio acompanhando minha mãe.

- Muito prazer. – Os jovens disseram os cumprimentos de costume e então Ron perguntou.

- E aí, Harry. Você quer dar uma volta com a gente?

- Francamente Ronald. Ele deve querer ficar com a mãe dele, não acha?

- É... – Começou Harry, mas foi interrompido por sua mãe.

- Eu ia mesmo pedir licença a vocês, pois está na hora de verificar o ferimento de Remus. – Levantou-se e pousou um braço nos ombros do filho. – Por que você não vai com eles, Harry? Pegue um pouco do dinheiro que te mandei e compre chocolate quente para todos, ou algo assim.

- Legal! – Exclamou Ron recebendo de Hermione um olhar de repreensão.

- Tudo bem, só que... – Deu um sorriso torto. – Eu não tenho mais dinheiro mãe. O dinheiro que eu recebi no início de julho já acabou faz tempo.

Lílian olhou intrigada. _Então Harry não estava recebendo o dinheiro que ela mandava todos os meses e que sabia que eram retirados..._ Aproximou-se da pequena bolsa que levara consigo quando foram à igreja pela manhã e que ainda estava sobre a arca da sala e de lá retirou algumas moedas.

- Não tem problema, tome. Agora vá e divirtam-se.

Harry aceitou o dinheiro, certo que sem duvida aquela seria a melhor tarde desde que chegara a Bourghill. Deu um beijo estalado no rosto da mãe e agradeceu, saindo em seguida acompanhado dos amigos.

------

N/B Paty: Eis que nos surge o capítulo feliz!!! (vibrando) Eu amei tudo, mas principalmente a parte do Harry apresentando a Ginny para a mãe - foi muito bom hihihihi... Foi tudo lindo e quanto ao James vamos esperar. Mas galera eu confesso que estou louca para ler a parte em que a Lily descobre que o Valter tá ficando com o dinheiro, gordo bandido (arregaça as mangas) eu queria ajudá-la a bater nele hihihi... Beijos pessoal e valeu por esse capítulo lindo Pri.

N/B Pamela: Sim, um capítulo leve e feliz! Ai o tadinho do Harry tava precisando né?! Ele segurando a mão da Gin e andando pra lá e pra cá não foi lindo???! . Ai, ai suspirando... Aff como o Valter e a Petúnia são maldosos né? Imagina, pensar algo feio da Lily e do Remus. Humpf! Eu ainda tenho esperanças do James estar bem vivo para dar uns bons tabefes naquele bolão! rsrs

Amei o capítulo Pri! Amo-te...beijos!

NA: Viram como eu não sou tão má como vocês imaginaram? Eu não matei a Lilian!!!!! e a galera vibra Quanto ao James ainda resta uma esperança!!!! e a galera canta Bom, estou sem inspiração pra escrever essa notinha, e sem tempo também então dessa vez eu não vou fazer os comentários individuais, apenas agradecimentos, ok?. Bjks especiais paras minhas irmãs queridas, Pam e Paty. Amo vocês.

Muito o brigada a todos que estão lendo: Sonia Sag (te amo e estou com saudades. Você vai ou não pra Sampa?), Gina W Potter, Bernardo Cardoso (amore tá tão sumido!), Aluada (e sua irmã que desistiu de comentar, Duda), Naty L Potter, Charlotte Ravenclaw, Bru Black, Tonks Butterfly, Gaby Weasley (como está a faculdade filha?), Márcia M (o que importa é que você está por aqui também, obrigada), Lanni Lu (vc atualizou a sua fic? Recebi um email avisando, mas não consegui abrir), Patty Potter Hard, Livinha (Gama Amada!!! Ficou do jeito que você imaginou?), Mirella Silveira, Ninha, Brousire, Sally Owens (Mana, to morreeeendo de saudades. Milhões de beijos), Jade Weasley Potter, Georgea (E o casório quando sai???) e Nani Potter. Também à Ara Potter e a Lis Strange que sempre que podem estão por aqui. E a todos que lêem mas não comentam. BJKS DA PRI.


	11. Acertos

Capitulo 10 – Acertos

Uma lágrima rolou pela face sorridente de Hermione quando viu Harry rodopiando Ginny no meio do gramado da pequena praça em que ficava o coreto da cidade e onde estavam sentados comendo as pipocas que preferiram em vez do chocolate sugerido pela senhora Potter. _Era tão bom vê-lo feliz assim._

- Por que está chorando? – Ron perguntou curioso.

- O Harry.

_Como assim o Harry? Por que ela estaria chorando por causa dele?_ O ruivo observou o amigo que no momento estava segurando sua irmã entre os braços depois de tê-la girado no ar. _Harry parecia feliz, o que era raro. E também muito agarrado à Ginny por sinal._ Pensou carrancudo. _Será que é isso? Hermione está com ciúmes de Harry com Ginny? _Antes que percebesse realmente o que fazia, agarrou o braço da morena, virando-a para que olhasse para ele e perguntou:

- Você está com ciúmes do Harry com a Ginny?

- Francamente, Ronald. Por que eu estaria com ciúmes deles?

- É exatamente isso que eu quero saber já que nós...

Ele parou de falar assim que percebeu o que ia dizer, suas orelhas ganhando um forte tom de vermelho. Mas as palavras não passaram despercebidas por Mione que perguntou ansiosa.

- Nós?

- Nós... – Falou baixo, encarando os pés. Então olhou de lado para Hermione antes de continuar. – Você não deveria sentir ciúmes do Harry.

A garota agarrou a mão de Ronald que estava apoiada no banco e aproveitando que ele, devido a atitude inesperada, virou o rosto em sua direção, deu-lhe um beijo demorado no espaço entre a bochecha e a boca, causando uma sensação de antecipação nos dois que incluía os rostos corados e a respiração suspensa.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes deles dois, seu bobo.

- Então por que estava chorando? – Perguntou com uma careta, no que Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu só fiquei emocionada com a felicidade dele, oras. Ele é meu amigo.

- É... Certo, eu também fiquei feliz com isso. Quem diria, né? Primeiro ele acha que perdeu a mãe, depois o pai e no final pode não ter perdido ninguém.

Ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e em seguida Ronald descansou o braço no encosto do banco onde estavam, passando por trás das costas de Hermione, fazendo com que ficassem mais próximos. Olhou novamente para Harry e Ginny que estavam sentados sobre a grama, distraídos conversando. Aliás, distraídos até demais para o gosto dele. Estavam num mundo só próprio, e isso fez uma luz se acender na mente de Ron.

- Hermione?

- Sim.

- Você não acha que o Harry e a Ginevra estão muito juntos?

- Como assim?

- Eles ficam ali, sempre abraçados, conversando...

- Qual o problema? Nós também ficamos assim, não é?

- Mas nós... bem... estamos juntos, não é? Quero dizer, a gente se beijou... e foi bom... e então nós... – levantou as mãos unidas, como se aquele gesto explicasse tudo. – Eles também... gostam de ficar assim... juntos um do outro?

- Eu não sei, Ron. – Hermione sorriu, ainda encantada com o jeito atrapalhado dele. – E se estiverem a gente não tem nada com isso.

- Mas ela é minha irmã!

Hermione revirou os olhos e conteve um sorriso. Podia responder àquilo de várias maneiras, mas não queria iniciar mais uma discussão com Ron. Não naquela tarde pelo menos. Tudo parecia estar indo muito bem para ela estragar. Enquanto pensava numa resposta, não reparou que algumas pessoas se aproximavam até que as ouviu cumprimentar.

- Olá, podemos nos juntar a vocês, ou estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa?

------

- Você precisava ter visto a cara do meu tio quando chegou em casa e viu minha mãe sentada na sala. Ele quase teve um ataque do coração.

- Eu imagino. – Os olhos de Ginny brilharam de alegria ao ver Harry tão feliz. – Esse foi um ótimo final de semana, não foi?

- Foi sim. - ele concordou pegando a mão da garota e depositando sobre ela um beijo carinhoso, voltando em seguida a olhar nos olhos cor de âmbar. – Você gostou dela?

- Da sua mãe? – Harry confirmou e Ginny sorriu. – É claro! Ela é tão simpática e tão diferente da sua tia... – corou furiosamente com o que havia acabado de dizer. – Desculpe.

- Não precisa. Elas são mesmo muito diferentes. – Então o sorriso do rapaz se desfez levemente ao continuar. – Eu queria que você conhecesse o meu pai.

- Eu vou conhecer você vai ver.

Ginny acariciou o rosto de Harry com o polegar e sentiu-se estranhamente aquecida quando ele recostou a face em sua mão, fechando os olhos e sorrindo. _Era tão bom vê-lo assim, tranqüilo. Não totalmente é claro, afinal ele ainda se preocupava com o pai, mas a presença de Lílian Potter havia dado a Harry a esperança que ele julgava perdida._ A garota teve que se conter bravamente para não levar seu rosto para mais perto do dele e beijá-lo. Sentiu que devia estar tão vermelha quanto uma cereja madura, e afastou rapidamente a mão do rosto dele como se tivesse encostado em fogo. Harry olhou sem entender o que tinha acontecido, mas sua atenção foi desviada pela chegada de Neville e Seamus.

------

Hermione rolou os olhos diante da atitude de Ron, que grunhiu um impropério para os amigos que tinham acabado de chegar, ainda incapaz de se chatear por qualquer coisa que o ruivo dissesse. Viu Ginny se levantar rapidamente do gramado e se aproximar, com Harry logo atrás parecendo um pouco confuso.

Comeram um pouco mais de pipoca, para alegria do vendedor que estava do outro lado da praça, enquanto Harry contava a eles e a Luna que acabara de se juntar ao grupo, as novidades sobre sua família. A loira sentara ao lado de Ginny e olhava para Harry como se ele estivesse contando uma história muito interessante e nem reparou que Neville tinha sua atenção voltada quase totalmente para ela, o que resultou em alguns risinhos de Mione e Ginny.

Quando o sol começou a sumir e a brisa da noite de fim de outono começou a incomodar um pouco mais, Hermione decidiu que já era hora de voltar para casa, afinal no dia seguinte teriam aula logo cedo e ela ainda tinha que reler o último capítulo que estudaram sobre a história da Inglaterra. Mais que prontamente, Ronald avisou que iria acompanhá-la e pediu a Luna que fizesse companhia a Ginny até que ele voltasse (ele não sabia se podia mais confiar em Harry para isso).

Ronald e Hermione caminharam lado a lado pela rua principal, indo em direção à casa dela, sob os olhares atentos dos colegas. Depois que chegaram ao cruzamento com a rua Gardiner e viraram em direção à casa dos Granger, o rapaz tomou coragem e pegou desajeitadamente na mão de Hermione. Assim que chegaram à porta da casa, viraram-se de frente um para o outro. Ela torcia as mãos nervosamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele coçava a nuca sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer.

- Chegamos. – Disse Hermione timidamente.

- É. – Ele encarou os próprios pés e respirou fundo antes de olhar para ela e continuar. – Hermione...

- O que?

- Sobre o que eu falei mais cedo...

Hermione arregalou os olhos em surpresa. _Será que ela tinha entendido tudo errado e agora ele ia dizer que não era nada daquilo que ela tinha pensado? Mas ele havia sido bem claro, não havia? Bom, ao menos para os padrões de Ron, ela achava que ele tinha sido claro como água. Mas ela não ia deixar que ele pensasse que ela estava se oferecendo._

- Tudo bem, Ronald.

- Tudo? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu torto, meio sem jeito antes de continuar. – Quer dizer que você não se importa se não ficarmos contando pra todo mundo sobre nós?

- Ahm? – Perguntou realmente confusa.

- Ah, que bom. – Ron falou, corando levemente. – Eu não sei o que faria se os gêmeos ficassem pegando no nosso pé...

- Então você ainda quer namorar comigo? – Exclamou aliviada. As borboletas voltando a bater asas dentro de seu estômago.

- Por quê? Você não quer?

- Claro que eu quero! É que eu tinha pensado... – olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis, percebendo que suas dúvidas não importavam mais. – Não importa o que eu pensei.

- Certo. – Ele deu um passo a frente ficando a milímetros da garota que sussurrou.

- Ron.

- O quê?

- E os meus pais?

- O que têm eles?

- Você tem que falar com eles.

Ron apanhou uma mecha do cabelo castanho entre seus dedos, ainda perdido dentro dos olhos cor de chocolate. _Se Hermione continuasse fitando-o daquela maneira, com os lábios convidativamente entreabertos e os olhos brilhantes ele achava que poderia fazer qualquer coisa, inclusive enfrentar um batalhão inteiro das tropas alemãs ou pedir aos pais dela autorização para namorá-la._ A idéia atingiu-o diretamente no peito como um soco, fazendo-o franzir o cenho numa careta ao perguntar.

- Isso é realmente necessário? Quer dizer, a gente não pode simplesmente namorar e pronto, sem comunicar nem pedir nada a ninguém?

- Francamente, Ron.

- Ah Mione, você me conhece. Eu vou me atrapalhar todo e eu... – A garota sorriu levemente e impediu que ele continuasse a falar colocando sua mão sobre os lábios dele.

- Eu vou fazer assim: vou sondar com meus pais para ver se eles vão criar algum problema e depois a gente vê como vai falar com eles. Está bom assim?

Ron agarrou a mão de Hermione que tampava seus lábios e depositou em sua palma um beijo quente, que fez a garota se arrepiar de expectativa. Em vez de largar sua mão como ela imaginou, Ron segurou-a de encontro ao seu peito e abaixando seu rosto encostou sua testa na dela olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Hermione sentiu seu coração bater descontrolado e ao mesmo tempo o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Em câmera lenta viu o rosto de Ron se aproximando mais e mais do seu. Fechou seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que ele assim que seus lábios se encontraram.

Durante uma fração de segundo tudo pareceu girar enquanto os lábios se encontraram, mas quando a língua de Ron roçou em sua pele, Hermione já não percebia mais nada. Tudo o mais sumiu e somente ela e o rapaz a sua frente existiam. O rapaz que agora segurava em seu rosto com suas mãos grandes e cuja língua abria passagem entre seus lábios e invadia sua boca fazendo-a gemer involuntariamente.

Minutos se passaram sem que precisassem se separar em busca de ar, os braços de Hermione enlaçaram Ron pelo pescoço e as mãos dele desceram do rosto da garota para sua cintura. Os corpos agora estavam tão próximos que á distância não se sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro. As línguas se misturavam, saboreavam e conheciam. As mentes enevoadas demais para se preocuparem com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse como manter por mais tempo aquele beijo.

Um barulho qualquer penetrou na mente de Hermione que relutantemente se afastou um pouco do ruivo, ofegante, acalorada e incrivelmente incapaz de formular um mínimo pensamento coerente. Ron abriu os olhos azuis devagar. Encararam-se e sorriram. Nada precisava ser dito. Tudo que eles precisavam saber já havia sido descoberto. Eles se gostavam, nada mais era importante. Iam novamente se aproximando quando ouviram o barulho da porta da casa sendo aberta. Afastaram-se rapidamente e Ron só conseguiu encarar o chão ao ouvir a voz da senhora Granger.

- Ah, são vocês. Eu ouvi um barulho e vim conferir o que era.

Hermione olhou para a mãe, que tinha um sorriso contido nos lábios e soube imediatamente que o que ela acabara de dizer não deveria ser verdade. Corou e olhou para Ron que tinha as orelhas tão vermelhas que por si só já denunciavam que algo tinha acontecido.

- Eu já ia entrar. – Ela murmurou.

- Eu imaginei que ia. Boa noite, Ronald.

- Boa noite professora Granger. – O ruivo disse constrangido e virando-se novamente na direção de Hermione completou. – A gente... se vê amanhã... na escola.

- Tá.

- Boa noite, Mione. – Ele deu um rápido beijo na face da garota e andou o mais rápido que conseguiu de volta à praça onde sua irmã o aguardava, sem escutá-la responder num sussurro.

- Boa noite, Ron.

------

A semana passou mais rápido do que Lílian gostaria. Vinte quatro horas parecia pouco para acabar com toda a saudade que tinha de seu filho. Mas não era só isso que a incomodava, o que mais perturbava sua mente era perceber o jeito que seu cunhado tratava seu amigo Remus, junto com certas coisas que ouvira desde que chegara. No inicio da tarde daquela sexta-feira ela já não conseguia mais manter as suspeitas só para si. Precisava saber, precisava descobrir. E o único modo de conseguir isso seria perguntando a alguém. Entrando na cozinha, Molly que estava preparando o jantar a viu e logo perguntou.

- Eu posso ajudá-la?

- Na verdade foi isso que eu vim perguntar, se poderia ajudar em algo. - Lilly desviou o olhar para o tampo da mesa onde vários legumes esperavam para serem descascados e cortados.

- Oh não, está tudo sob controle. Até porque sua irmã não iria gostar.

- Eu não ligo para o que minha irmã pensa. - Falou mais ríspida do que pretendia. - Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. - Molly olhou compreensiva e a outra mulher voltou sua atenção para o conteúdo da panela.

- O que você está preparando?

- Guisado de legumes com carne.

- Então deixe-me ajudar com os legumes.

- Não senhora.

- E é Lílian, nada de senhora. - A senhora Weasley sorriu largamente e concordou.

- Tudo bem.

Com satisfação Lilly se apossou da bacia e da faca pousadas sobre a mesa e começou a lidar com as batatas, cenouras e vagens que estavam à sua frente enquanto Molly ficava encarregada do preparo da carne. Logo iniciaram uma amigável conversa sobre os últimos acontecimentos até que Lílian conseguiu a brecha que precisava para saber o que queria.

- Molly eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Se eu souber responder...

- O Harry era... - Apoiou a faca dentro da bacia e continuou. - Como ele era tratado antes que eu chegasse?

A senhora Weasley parou o que estava fazendo sem saber como responder. Não podia esconder dela as coisas que ela sabia, mas não sabia como aquilo ia ser entendido.

- Eu não sei o que dizer senho... Lílian. Eu trabalho nesta casa a pouco mais de um mês.

- Mas deve ter dado tempo de você ver alguma coisa...

Molly tampou a panela e colocou-a na parte menos aquecida do fogão. Não podia correr o risco de queimar o guisado. Virou-se de frente para a mulher que olhava claramente ansiosa, esperando a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Secou as mãos no avental e sentou-se novamente à mesa. _Ia contar a verdade. Não era muito. Nem a metade do que suspeitava pelas conversas que ouvira de seus filhos, mas devia isso a Harry._

- O que você quer saber?

- Tudo.

------

- O que houve mãe? – Harry perguntou assim que voltou à sala depois que chegou da escola e foi ao seu quarto guardar o material.

- Nada querido, nada.

Mas as feições preocupadas eram tão evidentes que Lílian sabia que seu filho não ia ficar convencido. Tentando acalmar seus pensamentos para que conseguisse chegar a uma conclusão sobre tudo que havia ouvido de Molly, que se misturavam às coisas que percebera naqueles poucos dias, bateu de leve no lugar ao seu lado no sofá indicando para que Harry se sentasse. Tão logo ele o fez Lilly o abraçou fortemente. _Harry estava vivo, era o que importava!_

- Tá tudo bem mãe? – O garoto perguntou preocupado.

- Agora está, meu filho. – Segurou o rosto tão semelhante ao do seu marido entre as mãos e com a voz estranhamente embargada para quem dizia que estava tudo bem, perguntou. – Como foi na escola hoje?

Harry sorriu e começou a contar todos os acontecimentos do seu dia escolar – desde o estranho modo como Neville olhava para Luna, uma amiga de Ginny que ela ainda não conhecia, até as brincadeiras que os irmãos gêmeos de Ronald fizeram durante o intervalo – do mesmo jeito que sempre fazia quando ainda moravam em Londres. Mas Lílian não o escutava realmente. Em sua mente ela tentava arrumar uma solução para seu problema imediato. _Se Petúnia e seu marido estavam tratando tão mal o seu filho, como poderia deixá-lo novamente com eles quando tivesse que ir embora? Não teria coragem para isso, mas ao mesmo tempo Londres não era segura. Não com a guerra cada vez mais presente, não com as blitzes... Nem sabia se o sobrado onde moravam ainda estava de pé depois de tantos ataques. No quarteirão onde ficava ele ainda era uma das únicas construções intactas quando partira..._

Quando Remus Lupin entrou na sala, percebeu imediatamente que sua amiga estava preocupada com algo. Era evidente pelo modo como franzia o cenho e mantinha as mãos unidas sobre o colo. E era óbvio também que não escutava nem uma palavra que Harry falava então, antes que o garoto percebesse isso e deixasse a mãe ainda mais chateada, sentou-se na poltrona e puxou a conversa para si.

Um pouco depois Dudley apareceu vindo direto da rua, e fez menção de entrar na sala, mas desistiu assim que os viu acomodados, olhando-os como se fossem seres repugnantes. Lupin percebeu que aquela atitude do garoto fez com que Lilly bufasse, num sinal claro de raiva, deixando-o ainda mais curioso e preocupado com a amiga.

- Lilly você está bem?

- Estou Remus, são só algumas coisas que eu tenho per...

- Lílian, telefone para você. - Vernon Dursley surgiu de repente na sala, interrompendo o diálogo com seu vozeirão. - Um tal de capitão Black.

- Sirius!

Lílian se levantou num salto e com rapidez foi atender ao telefonema do amigo, enquanto Remus e Harry se entreolharam apreensivos.

- Será que meu padrinho já tem alguma notícia do meu pai?

- Eu não sei, Harry. Espero que sim.

Enquanto Petúnia chamava a todos para o chá, Vernon se juntou a eles na sala de jantar, assim como Dudley que agora parecia não se importar em dividir o espaço com eles já que estaria também em companhia de bolos e pães. Quanto mais Lílian demorava a voltar, mais Remus ficava preocupado. Quando ela apareceu na entrada da sala onde estavam ele percebeu que algo de errado tinha acontecido. A amiga estava pálida e com os olhos vermelhos, apesar de não haver nenhum traço de lágrimas por seu rosto. Harry que também notara a presença da mãe perguntou ansioso.

- O que meu padrinho falou, mãe?

- Depois, Harry. Depois. - Olhou para as mãos que torcia nervosamente uma na outra e continuou. - Eu vou para o meu quarto, mais tarde a gente conversa está bem?

Lupin se levantou automaticamente quando Lílian desapareceu escada acima. _Pelo visto as notícias não eram as melhores. _Pediu licença e a seguiu. Harry tentou ainda engolir alguns biscoitos de nata feitos pela senhora Weasley, mas foi só. Havia um bolo amargo em sua garganta que parecia incapaz de se dissolver, mesmo que para isso tomasse todo estoque de chá de sua tia.

Vernon bufou ao ver o indesejado hóspede seguir sua cunhada._Isso já está passando dos limites._ Esperou alguns minutos e como nenhum dos dois retornou ao andar de baixo, convenceu Petúnia a ir até o quarto da irmã acabar com o que considerava um disparate.

------

- Posso entrar? - Remus perguntou, abrindo uma pequena fresta na porta do quarto onde Lilly estava.

- Claro Remus.

- O que Sirius falou?

A mulher que até aquele momento estava virada para a janela se virou e então ele pôde ver todo desespero que ameaçava dominá-la. Lilian não mais segurava as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face pálida e seus braços rodeavam o próprio corpo num modo de tentar transmitir a si mesma um pouco de segurança. Com passos largos foi até ela e a abraçou, confortando-a e imediatamente sentiu as lágrimas quentes umedecerem a manga de sua camisa.

- O que aconteceu Lilly? - Sussurrou enquanto afagava os cabelos vermelhos.

- Não o encontraram, Remus! Sirius não conseguiu achar James!

- Acalme-se, vamos... me conte exatamente o que Sirius falou. - A mulher fungou um pouco até conseguir se acalmar o suficiente para repetir o que tinha escutado.

- E-ele con-conseguiu achar os destro-troços do avião, mas ele não estava... o cor...

- Certo, tudo bem. - Confortou-a com leves palmadinhas nas costas.- O que mais ele disse?

- Que vi-viram um para-quedas se abrir lo-logo depois que o avião foi atingido.

- Viu? - Ele segurou a face de Lilian entre as mãos forçando-a a encará-lo. - Eu tinha certeza que James ia fazer alguma coisa. Ele está bem, você vai ver. Quando a gente menos esperar ele vai aparecer.

- Mas ele ainda não deu notícias!

- Lilian, você sabe que a comunicação anda bastante complicada.

- Eu sei... - Batidas insistentes na porta interromperam-na que se surpreendeu ao ver sua irmã entrando no quarto antes mesmo que autorizasse.

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? Isso aqui é uma casa de respeito! - Petúnia Dursley exclamou num alarde.

- O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo entrando assim? - Lilly respondeu irritada, mas Petúnia não quis saber, continuou seu inflamado discurso.

- Se você não respeita nem mesmo a presença de seu filho dentro da casa, eu vou ter que...

- UM MOMENTO! - Lilly gritou interrompendo. - O que você está falando e quem é você para falar sobre respeitar o Harry?

- Vocês dois juntos... - A expressão de repulsa no rosto de cavalo foi mais que suficiente para acabar com o último resquício de calma que ainda residia em Lilian.

- Primeiro, Remus Lupin é um grande amigo da família a quem EU e JAMES consideramos como um irmão. Coisa que você não sabe o que é, já que faz tal juizo de mim. E mais...

- Aquele moleque atrevido tem mesmo a quem puxar. - Grasnou Petúnia entredentes, interrompendo sua irmã.

- DOBRE A LÍNGUA ANTES DE FALAR DO MEU FILHO! - Petúnia nem teve como reagir. Assim que escutou o urro furioso de Lilly sentiu estalar em seu rosto um forte tapa dado por ela. - Eu pensei que por ser tia dele, ia tratá-lo com carinho, mas por tudo que soube, ele só recebeu desprezo de vocês.

- Lílian, pare. - Lupin segurava a amiga pelo braço, afastando-a da irmã que permanecia imóvel no meio do quarto.

- Eu vou parar Remus. Eu vou parar, porque se eu for colocar para fora toda raiva que eu estou sentindo, sou capaz de cometer uma loucura.

- SAIA DA MINHA CASA, AGORA!

- Pode deixar, eu não pretendia mesmo continuar sobre o mesmo teto que pessoas tão pérfidas como vocês. Mas tenha a certeza de que vou voltar para cobrar tudo que tiraram do meu filho até hoje.

------

Seria inocência demais tentar fingir que não escutavam alguns gritos vindos do andar de cima. Mas Harry não podia dizer que não se surpreendeu quando momentos depois que sua tia passou chispando em direção à cozinha, ouviu sua mãe chamando por ele do alto da escada.

- Harry venha até aqui agora, por favor!

De tudo que esperava acontecer, depois de imaginar sua tia e sua mãe discutindo, definitivamente ver suas malas arrumadas no meio do quarto não era uma delas.

- Veja se tudo que é seu está guardado, ou esqueci alguma coisa. - Lílian falava de forma séria, enquanto terminava de guardar algumas peças de roupa.

- Nós vamos embora?

- Vamos.

- Para Londres?

- Não agora.

Harry percebeu que sua mãe não estava para muita conversa, então decidiu fazer somente o que ela pedia e depois, quando surgisse uma oportunidade tentaria descobrir o que acontecera. Olhou nas gavetas da cômoda, dentro do armário, sobre a pia do banheiro e em baixo da cama, mas ela não havia deixado nada para trás. Pegou suas malas e seguiu sua mãe escada abaixo, passando pela sala onde seu tio Vernon e seu primo Dudley olhavam abismados até encontrar Remus Lupin que os aguardava no hall de entrada também com suas malas prontas.

------

Ronald conferiu se seus sapatos estavam limpos e sua roupa em ordem antes de tocar a campainha da casa dos Granger, fazendo Ginny que o acompanhava, revirar os olhos.

- Pra que tudo isso, posso saber?

- Não enche, Ginny.

Assim que ouviram passos se aproximando o rapaz empertigou-se e com gestos nervosos tirou o boné que usava, no instante que a mãe de Hermione apareceu na entrada.

- Boa tarde professora Granger.

- Boa tarde Ronald. - A jovem senhora cumprimentou-os. - Tudo bem, Ginevra?

- Tudo, senhora Granger.

- Entrem por favor. A Hermione está lá em cima.

Depois que os irmãos Weasley entraram, Elizabeth Granger virou-se de frente para os dois, contendo um sorriso diante da aparência assustada do rapaz. Observou quando o marido abriu a porta do escritório e olhou os recém-chegados e então falou.

- Ginevra, por que você não vai até o quarto de Hermione ver se ela já terminou de se arrumar?

A garota concordou e pedindo licença subiu as escadas indo encontrar-se com a amiga. _Talvez Mione soubesse o motivo de Ron andar tão estranho._ Em contra partida Ron sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso e quando viu a senhora Granger pedir para que sua irmã subisse sabia que não ia mais escapar.

- Ronald, você poderia me acompanhar por favor? O pai de Hermione gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha com você.

- A-ago-gora?

- Se não for incomodo, é claro.

O ruivo engoliu em seco. _É óbvio que ele estava incomodado, mas Hermione o mataria antes mesmo que ele percebesse, se ousasse dizer isso em voz alta. _Seguiu-a até o escritório e quando a porta fechou atrás de si teve a impressão que estava encurralado.

------

Quando Ginny abriu a porta, deparou-se com Hermione andando de um lado para o outro de seu quarto com a mesma expressão apreensiva que observou no rosto de Ron durante todo o caminho de casa até ali.

- Olá Mione.

- Ahm... Oi.

Hermione olhou para a amiga e em seguida sentou-se em frente à penteadeira, começando a pentear os cachos de seus cabelos em movimentos automáticos o que deixou Ginny ainda mais desconfiada.

- O que há com vocês dois afinal?

- Vocês quem? – Perguntou com fingido desinteresse.

- Não se faça de desentendida. Você e o Ronald andam muito estranhos.

- Ele ficou lá em baixo? – Hermione perguntou sem tentar esconder o nervosismo, vendo a ruiva sentar em sua cama.

- Pelo que ouvi, parece que seu pai queria falar com ele.

- O Ron estava nervoso? – Ginny respondeu somente com um levantar de sobrancelhas. – Ah meu Deus!

- O que está acontecendo afinal?

A morena olhou para ela, levantou-se e roendo as unhas em mais uma atitude atípica, fechou os olhos. Pensou um pouco antes de soltar o ar fortemente e dizer, sentando-se em frente a Ginny na cama.

- Certo eu vou contar, mas ninguém pode saber.

- Ok.

- Você promete?

- Prometo Hermione, agora conta logo.

- O seu irmão... – Hermione deixou de olhar para a amiga para encarar a almofada que segurava em seu colo e falou tão baixo que mal passava de um sussurro. - O meu pai queria falar com ele sobre... sobre nós.

- Como assim "nós"? O que vocês... – Ginny arregalou os olhos em compreensão. -Espera! Você ta me dizendo que você e o Ronald... – Viu a outra assentir e sorriu. – Então por isso ele passou perfume!

- Ginny!

- Me conta direito essa história. Quando vocês se entenderam? Ele te beijou? Como foi?

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Hermione repreendeu vermelha como um tomate, mas com um grande sorriso.

- Essa sou eu, agora fala!

- Não tem muito o que contar... Eu não achava que o Ron gostasse de mim desse jeito até que ele me beijou.

- Ele te beijou! Quando?

- A primeira vez foi no meu aniversário...

- Primeira? Então tiveram mais... UAU!

- Ginny! – Gemeu um lamento. – Assim eu não falo mais nada.

- Tá. Eu paro. Mas me conta como foi. O que você sentiu? Foi estranho? Molhado? Me diz!

- Eu não sei como explicar... Cada vez que os lábios de Ron tocam os meus, acho que vou morrer de tanta felicidade. Eu sinto meu coração acelerar e ao mesmo tempo parar. Meu corpo inteiro formiga e tenho a impressão de que tem milhões de borboletas no meu estômago... Acho que estou apaixonada. – Concluiu abraçando a almofada e deitando-se.

- Querida se não for paixão você está com algum tipo de doença incurável, sentindo isso tudo...

- Engraçadinha. – Falou, tacando a almofada em Ginny que agora ria abertamente.

------

- E então, Ron. O que meu pai falou?

Hermione perguntou assim que saíram pela porta rumo à casa de Neville onde iam estudar naquela tarde de sábado. Ronald olhou dela para sua irmã, que fingia abertamente não prestar atenção no diálogo dos dois enquanto observava o estado de suas unhas, e sentiu suas orelhas avermelharem ao responder.

- A gente pode conversar depois? – E completou num sussurro. – A Ginny...

- Mas Ronald...

A ruiva foi incapaz de não se sentir como uma grande pedra no sapato de seu irmão e mesmo curiosa para saber o que iam dizer decidiu que ia colaborar com eles. Preparou a expressão mais convincente que conseguiu e perguntou:

- Vocês se importariam se eu fosse na frente? Eu quero dar uma olhada num... numa coisa que eu vi na vitrine da loja de presentes um dia desses...

- Não, tudo bem Ginny. A gente te encontra lá.

Ron respondeu imediatamente. Tinha sido muita coincidência sua irmã deixá-los sozinhos naquele momento, mas ele ia deixar essa desconfiança de lado, ao menos por hora. Pelo olhar ávido de Hermione ela não ia deixá-lo sossegado enquanto não contasse tudo o que tinha conversado com seu pai no escritório.

- Ele deixou.

- Eu sabia! – Hermione esganiçou agarrando o braço de Ron.

- Se sabia por que tanta preocupação? – Questionou fazendo uma careta, parando no meio da calçada.

- Ué, porque ele é pai oras. E pais tendem a super proteger as filhas principalmente se forem filhas únicas, então ele podia ter agido diferente do que eu esperava, o que ia ser natural e...

- Tá Mione, você conseguiu me confundir com essa... – A garota olhou para ele toda sorrisos, parecendo levemente encabulada.

- O que importa é que ele autorizou.

- Mas ele fez algumas exigências... – Agora Ron sabia que seu rosto devia estar tão vermelho quanto suas orelhas e resolveu que olhar para os próprios pés era mais confortável.

- Quais? O que ele falou?

- Bom, ele falou que já tinha percebido a tensão entre a gente... – Coçou a nuca e olhou de relance para Hermione. – De que tensão ele estava falando?

- Ah Ron, me poupe... Continua vai, o que mais ele falou.

- Disse que sabia que eu era um bom rapaz e que gostava muito da minha família e que por isso não ia evitar o inevitável mesmo achando que a gente ainda era novo demais. Daí ele falou que eu posso vir até a sua casa sempre que quiser e que podemos sair juntos, contanto que tenha alguém conosco. – Concluiu olhando diretamente para ela que agora olhava encabulada para o chão. – O que foi? Você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Não era isso que queria?

- Era, claro que era! – Exclamou rapidamente segurando-o pelo braço. – Bom, talvez não a parte que não podemos ficar sozinhos. Mas a gente dá um jeito...

- Mione!

- O que é? Você não vai se incomodar se sempre tiver alguém junto com a gente?

- É claro que vou, mas... Mas eu não ia dizer isso pro seu pai, não é? – Murmurou envergonhado.

- Claro que não. – Sorriu.

– Vamos? Se não a Ginny daqui a pouco vem saber por que a gente tá demorando.

- Duvido... – Hermione sussurrou sem se conter.

- O que?

- Nada, vamos...

Caminharam lado a lado. Os dedos se roçando levemente enquanto andavam. Ronald não se incomodava com o fato de estar carregando a bolsa de Hermione, que ela inevitavelmente enchera de livros, mas com o fato de não ter conseguido ainda beijá-la como achava que deveria, ainda mais sendo agora oficialmente namorado dela. Mesmo que ninguém mais soubesse disso além deles.

Quando alcançaram Ginny, parada em frente à loja de presentes, ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto quando os viu, mas Ron achou que devia ser somente sua imaginação. Atravessaram a rua e iam passando em frente ao pequeno hotel da cidade quando foram praticamente atropelados pela pessoa que saia de lá distraído.

- Harry?!

- Olá pessoal.

- O que você estava fazendo aí dentro? - Hermione perguntou depois de cumprimentá-lo.

- Minha mãe brigou com minha tia e então viemos pra cá. - O rapaz respondeu com o semblante sério demais para quem praticamente tinha saído do inferno.

- Mesmo? - Continuou a garota.

- É. - Respondeu levemente irritado e tentando mudar o rumo da conversa perguntou. - Vocês estavam indo para a casa do Neville?

- Estávamos, mas...

- Então é melhor a gente se apressar, marcamos às duas. - Harry falou ao mesmo tempo em que andava em direção à casa dos Longbotton.

- Mas...

- Hermione, deixe ele. - Ron sussurrou pegando no braço dela e impedindo-a de continuar importunando Harry. - Na hora que ele quiser falar mais ele fala.

- Está bem. Você tem razão.

Deixando Ronald e Hermione para trás, Ginny apertou o passo para alcançar Harry. Quando conseguiu viu a preocupação novamente estampada no rosto do rapaz. _Mas que inferno! O que mais tinha acontecido agora?_

- Harry, o que houve? – Ele olhou-a e deu um sorriso frágil.

- Nada, Gi. Deixe que eu levo seu material, me dê. – Apanhou os livros que a ruiva carregava, antes mesmo que ela respondesse. – Vamos.

Ginevra observou o modo como Harry respondera e ao mesmo tempo se esquivara de uma conversa com ela. Sabia que algo tinha acontecido e não ia sossegar enquanto não descobrisse o que era.

A tarde na casa dos Longbotton só não foi mais agradável porque em meio a conversas tiveram que estudar para a prova de ciências. O lanche preparado por Alice, mãe de Neville estava saboroso e ela os deixou comer na sala, ao contrário do que sua sogra, que também morava com eles, permitia. Neville naquela tarde parecia estranhamente mais risonho e falante e Ron acreditava que fosse justamente porque sua avó tinha ido passar o final de semana na casa de uma parenta na cidade vizinha. Já Hermione tinha quase toda certeza que era porque Luna tinha aceitado o convite para estudar junto com eles.

No final da tarde Ronald já estava impaciente. Queria a todo custo ir embora logo e na primeira oportunidade que surgiu puxou Hermione pela mão e após se despedirem, e de Ginny informar que esperaria por ele na praça, saíram dali.

Harry estava tão distraído que só percebeu que só percebeu a garota ao seu lado, quando Ginny parou a sua frente e perguntou se poderia fazer companhia a ela até que Ronald voltasse da casa de Hermione. O rapaz olhou para os lados dando conta que além deles, somente Luna ainda estava na casa. Olhou para ela sem graça e concordou. Saíram pela rua em silêncio até que Neville comunicou.

- Eu vou levar Luna até a casa dela, tchau.

- Até mais pessoal. – A loira falou sorridente.

- Até. – respondeu Ginny com um significativo sorriso para a amiga. Depois virou-se para Harry que olhava distraidamente a paisagem da praça e disse. – Pode ir falando, o que está acontecendo?

Por um momento Harry achou que Ginny estava muito parecida com a senhora Weasley. As mesmas mãos apoiadas no quadril, o cenho franzido e o olhar penetrante com que a mãe dela tinha falado com ele e Ron quando quase os flagrara olhando umas revistas que encontraram no meio das coisas dos gêmeos. Dando-se por vencido sentou-se num dos bancos da praça e olhou em direção ao rio, desalentado.

- Acho que eu vou voltar pra Londres.

- O QUE? – Ela com certeza não tinha escutado direito.

- Minha mãe brigou com a minha tia e quando a folga dela terminar ela volta pra Londres, ou mesmo antes disso, eu não sei.

- Mas você não pode ir! – Disse num lamento ao se sentar ao lado dele.

- Eu não queria ir, mas onde que eu vou ficar? – Harry a encarou, mas em seguida voltou a olhar para o rio. - Minha mãe já disse que não vai me deixar com meus tios, nunca mais...

- Mas ela falou quando vai embora?

- Não. E eu também não perguntei... Ela está uma pilha de nervos. Primeiro meu padrinho entrou em contato avisando que ainda não conseguiu encontrar o meu pai, depois discutiu com minha tia...

- Será que ela deixaria você ficar lá em casa?

- Não sei...

Diante dos fatos Ginny pareceu murchar. Harry podia deixar de fazer parte da vida dela a qualquer momento e nunca mais o veria. Sua garganta pareceu apertar e lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, que tremiam com a força que fazia para não derramá-las. Fechou-os e mesmo pensando mil vezes antes de falar, murmurou.

- E-eu não queria que você fosse embora.

- Eu também não.

Harry nunca, desde que tivera que deixar seus pais em Londres, imaginou que ia se sentir tão arrasado com a perspectiva de voltar para lá. Tentou imaginar como poderia ficar num lugar onde não pudesse conviver com Ron, Hermione e Ginny, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para a garota ao seu lado que claramente lutava contra as lágrimas e a abraçou como se disso dependesse sua vida. Era estranho, mas apesar de estar ali há tão pouco tempo, não conseguia imaginar sua vida longe de Bourghill.

------

- Ron, não precisa me puxar assim. – Hermione parou de caminhar de repente fazendo com que o ruivo desse um puxão em seu braço.

- Desculpe Mione, eu queria sair logo de lá.

- Por que, posso saber? - Ela perguntou, mesmo achando que já soubesse a resposta.

- Pra podermos ficar um pouco juntos, o que mais? – O ruivo respondeu com um sorriso torto.

- Francamente, Ron!

- Vai dizer que preferia ficar lá com os outros?

- Não, você sabe que não. – Ela corou. Depois perguntou com um meio sorriso. - Foi por isso que você veio por esse caminho?

- Eu... bem eu pensei que a gente podia parar um pouco por aqui e você sabe...

- Eu sei o que? – Insistiu ela vendo-o ficar levemente escarlate ao responder.

- Ah Mione! Namorar um pouco.

Agora era Hermione que corara. Pegou na mão que Ronald estendera e deixou-se levar para um dos bancos que beirava a margem do rio já perto da igreja e que ficava parcialmente escondido por um frondoso carvalho. Em poucos momentos ela parecia flutuar. Os beijos que trocava com Ron a deixavam mais leve que uma pluma e não duvidaria se algum dia alcançasse as nuvens. Emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos ruivos e ouviu-o gemer baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o toque incerto em sua cintura ficar mais forte assim que os dedos dele tocaram em sua pele, por uma abertura que ele encontrara em sua roupa. Afastou-se ofegante. O que poderiam dizer se os vissem assim? Ron parecia pensar a mesma coisa, pois estava com o rosto extremamente vermelho e parecia não ter coragem para encará-la.

- Ron, acho que a gente está indo rápido demais.

- Desculpe Mione, eu não queria... – _MENTIRA!!! Queria sim, mas a voz do pai fica gritando em minha mente: "Eu não quero que nada aconteça à minha filhinha, então se comporte!" _– Eu prometo que não vou mais tocar em você.

- Não, tudo bem... É só que... alguém pode aparecer...

- É melhor a gente ir pra sua casa, né?

- Acho que sim.

Ronald se levantou sendo seguido por Hermione. Pegou na mão que ela oferecera, entrelaçando os dedos e seguindo o mais demoradamente que conseguiam até a casa dela.

--------

Lílian desceu os degraus da pequena escada de madeira do velho hotel da cidade e rumou até a sala de refeições. Ajeitou o casaco que usava e seguiu até a mesa perto da janela onde Remus Lupin estava sentado lendo o jornal local. Vendo-a se aproximar, dobrou o periódico, bebeu o último gole de brandy do copo que estava a sua frente, levantou-se e puxou a cadeira ao seu lado para que ela se sentasse.

- Obrigada Remus.

- Por nada. Conseguiu descansar?

- Um pouco. - Deu um arremedo de sorriso para o amigo e então perguntou. - Conseguiu telefonar?

- Eu consegui falar com um amigo meu do jornal. - Ela encarou-o sem entender. - Eu vou voltar para Londres, Lilly. Vou tentar voltar para meu trabalho.

- Mas você disse que ia telefonar para eles... Saber notícias dela!

- Você não entende... Jéssica está bem melhor longe de mim.

- Vocês vão querer jantar agora? - A chegada inesperada da dona da hospedaria interrompeu o inicio de uma discussão entre os dois. Olhando para as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa Lílian respondeu.

- Eu vou esperar pelo Harry.

- Eu também, obrigado. - Depois que a senhora se afastou Remus continuou. - O Harry saiu?

- Ele foi estudar na casa de um amigo para uma prova que terão, mas já deve estar voltando.

- Você já decidiu o que vai fazer?

- Não. Eu ainda tenho três semanas de folga para pensar...

- Lilly, você acha sensato levá-lo de volta pra Londres?

- Não, mas eu também não posso deixá-lo novamente naquela casa. Ainda mais agora que eu briguei com a Petúnia. Se ela já o tratava daquele jeito antes, imagina o que ela iria fazer com ele agora.

-------

Após a missa do domingo, Lílian seguia junto com Harry para cumprimentar o pastor pelo belo sermão daquela manhã, quando foi abordada por Molly Weasley que se aproximou junto com o marido.

- Olá Lílian. - A senhora cumprimentou assim que se pôs atrás dela na fila. - Como você está Harry?

- Olá Molly.

- Lilian esse é meu marido, Arthur Weasley. - Fez um gesto indicando o homem que Lilian tinha visto na estação de trem, ao qual esta cumprimentou com simpatia.

- Muito prazer.

- Encantado. - Arthur pegou na mão estendida e depositou um beijo casto como cumprimento.

Mas antes que pudessem iniciar uma conversa chegou a vez de Harry e Lílian cumprimentarem o pastor Dumbledore que estava posicionado ao lado de sua esposa. Tão logo o rapaz terminou de cumprimentá-los foi encontrar com Ronald que já estava no pátio junto com seus irmãos e Hermione enquanto sua mãe ainda conversava com eles.

- Gostei muito do sermão de hoje, pastor.

- Muito obrigado. Está gostando da nossa cidade?

- É uma cidade muito agradável realmente.

- Mas... – O pastor perguntou, olhando de forma perspicaz por trás dos óculos de meia lua e fazendo Lílian responder de forma sincera.

- Mas infelizmente eu terei que voltar em breve para Londres.

- Oh, espero que seja por pouco tempo, já que a senhora voltará para ver o Harry. – Interveio Minerva em seguida.

- Acho que terei que levar Harry comigo quando for. – Falou olhando preocupada na direção do garoto que ria de alguma coisa que os gêmeos estavam contando.

- Mas por quê? – Perguntou a diretora desolada.

- Eu precisei sair da casa de minha irmã e então não tenho mais com quem deixá-lo.

- Mas deve haver um outro jeito... Você não pode levá-lo pra capital.

- É justamente sobre isso que nós queríamos conversar com você. - Molly Weasley interrompeu, e virando em direção ao padre continuou. - Belo sermão, pastor.

- Olá Molly, que bom que você apreciou.

Lílian e Molly se despediram do pastor e de sua esposa e se afastaram um pouco dando espaço para que as outras pessoas se aproximassem enquanto elas continuavam a conversa.

- Gina nos contou sobre a sua intenção de levar Harry para Londres. Eu gostaria que você soubesse que Arthur e eu ficaríamos muito felizes em ajudar e se quiser deixá-lo em nossa casa, ele será muito bem recebido.

- Ah, obrigada Molly. Mas eu não sei...

- Por que vocês não vêm almoçar conosco e então você pode pensar melhor sobre o assunto?

- Eu adoraria realmente, mas o Remus está me esperando para almoçarmos.

- Ele não veio à missa?

- Não. Desde que Marlene... Bem, desde que ele ficou viúvo ele anda meio avesso à igreja.

- Eu compreendo. Mas isso não é empecilho para que você não vá conhecer a nossa casa, o senhor Lupin também está convidado é claro.

- Olá Molly, como estão todos?

- Ah, como vai Elizabeth? - Cumprimentou a recém chegada afetuosamente e virando-se para a ruiva completou. - Lílian esta é Elizabeth Granger, ela é professora de nossos filhos.

- Muito prazer, Lílian Potter.

- A mãe do Harry.

- E você é a mãe da Hermione.

- Exatamente. Esse é meu marido Philippe Granger.

- Como vai?

- Mãe... - Harry aproximou-se de sua mãe que levantou uma sobrancelha ao olhá-lo fazendo-o dar um sorriso falso. - Com licença?

- O que houve Harry?

- Eu... Hum... Posso comprar umas pipocas? - Contendo um sorriso Lílian respondeu em seguida.

-Não Harry, a senhora Weasley nos convidou para almoçarmos na casa dela e eu preciso que vá chamar Remus para irmos.

- Nem vai precisar, o Remus está sentado num banco ali na frente.

- Melhor ainda, então é só aguardar um pouco.

- Está bem, eu vou avisar ao Ron.

- Não dou cinco minutos para Hermione aparecer pedindo para ir também, Molly. - Disse a senhora Granger com um gracejo. - Ainda mais agora.

- Por que ainda mais agora?

- Vocês não estão sabendo? - Perguntou Philippe sorrindo ao ver as expressões de incompreensão dos demais. - Eu recebi uma visita muito interessante ontem à tarde, de um rapaz pedindo para namorar Hermione: seu filho Ronald.

- O que!? - Exclamaram juntos os pais do ruivo, arrancando risos até mesmo de Lílian que se mantinha a parte da conversa.

- Ah Molly, não é uma verdadeira surpresa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- É claro, mas eles são muito novos.

Realmente logo em seguida, Ronald, devidamente acompanhado por Hermione e sob olhares divertidos de todos, pediu aos pais que deixassem a garota almoçar junto com eles. Molly resolveu a questão convidando toda a família Granger para irem até a Toca, o que eles aceitaram após relutarem um pouco.

--------

N/B Pamela: Ô tapa gostoso!!! Até escutei o barulhinho. rs A cara de cavalo merecia né? Merecia mais até, mas por enquanto tá bom! Rony e Mione namorando estão fofos. Dá até vontade de namorar também. Também dá vontade de ficar igual ao Harry e a Gina, se curtindo, ficar horas sonhando só pq ele ficou abraçado com ela no parque, ou pq pegou na mão...ai, ai. suspira Capítulo tudo de bom Pri! Tá esquentando...cada vez mais as coisas estão acontecendo...ADORO!

Beijos. Amor você!

N/B Paty: (cantarolando feito criança) BEM FEITO, BEM FEITO, BEM FEITO!!!! (comemorando o tapa na cara da Petúnia nojenta) Ah Lilian nos vingou, vingou mesmo! Mais que coisa mais fofa foi o Rony pedindo pra namorar a Mione hauahuaha... tadinho dele, todo envergonhado, ficou a cara dos dois o namoro rssss... como é bom ver o Harry feliz tb, quase saiu uma lágrima assim como a Mione fez no início rsssssss... A Gina dizendo que não queria que o Harry fosse embora ficou muito fofo tb -. Capítulo linda mana, beijos e continue logo.

N/A: Oi amores!!! Atendendo a pedidos (mentira, eu tava louca para fazer isso) a Lílian acertou um tabefe na cara da Petúnia. Por mim foi pouco, mas a Lílian é muito zen pro meu gosto...

O "acerto" entre Rony e Mione foi, na minha opinião, a cara deles: atrapalhadamente fofo, e agora que eles estão realmente namorando, as coisas devem se acalmar... Ou não, depende do ponto de vista. olhar malicioso Harry e Gina... O que dizer? Esses dois são tão lindinhos!!!!

Obrigada e bjks a todos que estão lendo, mesmo os que não comentam. Convido todos a entrarem na comu que a Pam fez pras minhas fics no Orkut; "Fanfics Priscila Louredo" e também para darem uma olhada no fórum Lumus Maximum (www. lumusmaximu. com) grande beijo para minhas irmãs Pamela e Paty e pro meu amigo Bernardo cardoso que me ajudaram no capítulo.

Gaby W.: Filha, devagar se vai ao longe. Não esquenta com a demora, o que importa é você aparecer. Mil beijos. (Como anda a faculdade?)

Marcia M.: Obrigada querida. Bom a Lílian começou a colocar as coisas nos eixos, mas eu achei pouco. Se fosse comigo a Petunia ia precisar de um transplante de cara... Bjks

Bernardo Cardoso: Amore, muito obrigada por ter me aturado na minha crise de insegurança. Eu quase vou dizer que você é um fofo (veja bem, quase). Vê se não some viu bem!!! Bjks

Alessandra Amorim: Obrigada pelos elogios. Que bom que eu estou conseguindo fazer você sentir tudo isso, sinal de que tá tudo correndo bem. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Bjks

Tonks Butterfly: Ai Tonks você vai cansar de segurar o tio do Harry, porque deve ter até fila pra bater nele. O primeiro é o J... Bom deixa pra lá... Bjks

Aluada R: Ah meu Merlin, outra tendo ataque de perereca!!!! KKKKKK. (imaginando) A paz dos capítulos será duradoura... Ou não, vai saber, não é??? Mil bjks pra você e pra ingrata da tua irmã que não quer mais comentar.

Sônia Sag: Amore!!! Amei a fala do Sirius, só vc mesmo!!! Quanto ao Remus, teremos mais dele (e da Tonks) no próximo. Você viu que eu usei a sua idéia???? . Te amo. Vou abraçar o Be e a Morg pensando em você!!!!. Milhões de beijos.

Gina W Potter: Xiiii o beijo HG??? Sei não... Essa é uma fic HG??? (cara de desentendida) Bjks querida e obrigada.

Naty L Potter: Respondendo à sua dúvida que atormenta: SIM!!! No próximo teremos o encontro dos dois. Nesse teve beijo, não sei se era o que você queria, mas... Mil bjks

Luluh Black: Ei, acho que você vai ter que entrar na fila, pois tem é gente querendo um Harry desses... Cruzes imagina se eu pusesse os dois! Se bem que um é baseado no outro né??? Bjks

Charlotte Ravenclaw: É digamos que com a irmã que tem ela não deve estar tão surpresa assim. Continue torcendo que quem sabe assim o Sirius consegue? Bjks

Brousire: Oi querida. Pois é, foi realmente um capítulo feliz. Calma que eu não vou ser tão má de separar os dois, ou serei? Ando tão na dúvida por esses dias, hihihi. O Lupin acha que o Harry é muito grande pra chamar ele de tio, só isso. Hahaha. Bjks

Livinha: E aí a reação da Lílian foi de acordo? O que achou dos acertos???? Bjks querida.

Sally Owens: Primeiro sobre o doutor Witter. Amore, você acha que foi pura coincidência???? Pra mim acasos não existem, hihihi. Sobre o que a Lílian vai fazer, bem eu ainda acho que ela tem muito autocontrole, porque se fosse comigo, aff... Bjks querida e vê se não desaparecesse porque minha lista de dúvidas não para de crescer. Bjks mil

Ninha: Calma querida porque desse jeito você não chega no final da fic. Viu, era a Lilly!!! Agora quanto ao James... (música de suspense) Bjks

Lanni Lu: Bom pelo menos um dos casais desencantou, não é??? Quanto ao Harry e a Gina, bom, eu não sou muito fã das coisas fáceis entre eles (vide Depois do Funeral)... Mas eu vou ver o que posso fazer a respeito. bjks


	12. Pessoas Vem e Vão

Capítulo 11

- E ai Ronikiens, o que pretende fazer hoje com a namoradinha? – perguntou George enquanto caminhava junto com os irmãos até a escola.

- Vão ler livros juntos? – Questionou Fred escondendo o riso.

- Ele vai é ficar sentadinho, segurando a mão dela enquanto a Gina morre de tédio em frente a eles. – Completou o gêmeo que tratou logo de fugir de uma pedra tacada pelo irmão mais novo.

Era por causa desse tipo de coisa que Ronald não queria que ninguém, principalmente os gêmeos, soubessem que ele e Hermione estavam namorando. Desde a noite passada após os Granger e os Potter terem deixado a Toca, quando sua mãe fez o favor de interromper uma pequena discussão dele com Fred e George - _afinal que mal havia chamar seu irmão de idiota se era isso que ele realmente era?_ - e dizer em alto em bom som, que esperava que ele não usasse esse tipo de palavreado na frente da garota, já que agora estavam namorando, inclusive desfiando, para seu extremo horror, uma série interminável de recomendações que iam de trocar a cueca todos os dias até escovar os dentes, ele tinha que aturar todo o tipo de piadinhas dos irmãos.

Ginny apenas riu baixinho quando viu Ron passando como um furacão pelos gêmeos, praticamente derrubando-os, e indo à frente deles. Tinha que admitir que ser obrigada a acompanhar seu irmão toda vez que ele fosse sair com Hermione não podia ser de todo mau, se para isso tivesse que fazer companhia para Harry, quem sabe assim ele não se inspirava e tomava alguma atitude. Com um sorriso sapeca a jovem ruiva aproximou-se de Ronald, que pelo tom avermelhado das orelhas, estava prestes a explodir. Deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha deixando-o desconcertado, enquanto entrelaçava seus braços e dizia.

- Não ligue pra eles, são dois bobos invejosos.

------

Após duas semanas fazendo companhia para Lílian em Bourghill, Remus Lupin decidiu que já era hora de voltar para Londres. Mesmo a amiga pedindo para que ele ficasse mais alguns dias ou ao menos fosse até Kent ver como estavam as coisas com Jessica, ele estava decidido a apenas retornar ao seu trabalho.

Então assim que se despediu de Harry, que acabara de chegar da escola, e de Lilly, Remus pegou sua mala e depois de pagar a conta (que pagou integralmente apesar de todos os protestos da amiga), rumou em direção à estação.

No mesmo instante que pôs o pé fora da calçada com a intenção de atravessar a rua em frente à praça, o fotografo sentiu um forte impacto arremessá-lo ao chão. Todos os músculos de seu corpo se tensionaram e sua mente começou a trabalhar fervorosamente à espera de escutar sons de tiros e explosões. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, as amargas lembranças do que passara no front o atormentavam quase todas as noites. Mas ouvir uma voz suave praguejando ao seu lado foi um choque e tanto para os seus sentidos.

- Porcaria, você é cego por acaso?!

- Ahm? – Olhou aturdido, ainda esperando ver o caos e a destruição à sua volta.

- Por que não olhou antes de atravessar a rua? – A jovem de cabelos cor de mel exclamou indignada, enquanto se levantava.

- Você podia ter desviado de mim facilmente. – Ergueu-se e respondeu rispidamente.

- Ah por Deus! Você atravessa a Rua sem olhar, bem na hora que estou passando, e a culpa é minha?

- Certo, a culpa é minha, satisfeita? – Ele falou exasperado. – Esqueci que não se deve discutir com criança.

- Criança? Você vai ver... ui! – Ela sentiu uma dor em seu cotovelo e o homem perguntou genuinamente preocupado.

- Você se machucou?

- Não.

- Deixe eu ver. – Remus pegou no braço dela examinando-o com mais atenção do que pretendia. O contato com a pele sedosa transmitindo sensações que ele gostaria de ignorar. Com uma forçada indiferença completou. – Foi só um arranhãozinho à toa. Pede pra mamãe dar um beijinho que cura.

- Você é um grosso estúpido!

- Eu... – Ele olhou para ela e sentiu como se houvesse levado um soco em seu estômago ao ver os olhos úmidos de raiva. – Me desculpe, você tem toda razão. É que eu... – _Como dizer a ela que ao sentir o impacto sua mente fez com que ele voltasse para o campo de batalha?_ – Você não iria entender. Me desculpe.

Remus pegou sua mala que havia caído no meio da rua e retomou seu caminho. Quando chegou ao outro lado da calçada, ainda caminhando em direção à estação, se permitiu olhar para trás, por sobre o ombro, para uma última visão daquela garota que havia mexido com os seus sentidos e que ainda o encarava.

-------

Desde que se conheceram os Granger procuraram estreitar o contato com Lílian Potter. A enfermeira era muito diferente da irmã esnobe e rapidamente uma amizade começou a surgir entre eles, do mesmo modo que acontecera com os filhos. Foi com alegria que ela avisou a Harry, assim que ele chegou da escola, que tinham sido convidados para jantar na casa do médico naquela noite.

Assim que chegaram, Elizabeth tratou de acomodá-los na sala enquanto esperavam a chegada de Phillip, onde se depararam com um Ronald muito constrangido (seu rosto estava parecendo um tomate maduro) sentado ao lado de Hermione e Ginny que parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Vocês me desculpem. Phil foi chamado no fim da tarde para atender o senhor Smith, mas não deve demorar. – A senhora Granger falou depois de pendurar os casacos dos recém-chegados.

Como que ratificando as palavras da esposa, menos de cinco minutos depois Phillip Granger entrava em casa, evidentemente cansado.

- Boa noite a todos. – Aproximou-se da esposa e beijou-lhe rapidamente nos lábios a guisa de cumprimento. – Desculpem o meu atraso, o velho Smith me deu uma canseira hoje. É nessas horas que eu sinto falta da madame Pomfrey.

- Quem? – Perguntou Lilian, curiosa.

- Madame Pomfrey era a minha enfermeira. – Ele sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá enquanto Elizabeth ia arrumar a mesa para o jantar. – Na realidade ela veio de herança quando peguei o cargo de médico aqui na cidade, afinal ela já era enfermeira do médico que havia aqui antes de mim.

- Oh, claro. – Lilian riu junto com o anfitrião.

- Tem certeza de que quer voltar para Londres, enfermeira Potter?

- Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir doutor Granger. – Rebateu a ruiva.

- Pronto Phil. – Elizabeth disse com um sorriso ao voltar para a sala. – Você conseguiu uma enfermeira à altura.

Com o clima de agradável camaradagem, a noite passou rápido e no final nem parecia que eles se conheciam há apenas poucos dias. Logo após o jantar a senhora Granger sugeriu, com uma leve piscadela à sua filha, que os jovens fossem apreciar a bela noite de outono no quintal, enquanto os adultos tomavam um cálice de xerez na sala e ouviam o noticiário pelo rádio.

Assim que se viram sozinhos os quatro jovens riram satisfeitos. Hermione e Ginny foram na frente se sentar na mesa do jardim, enquanto a ruiva provocava mais uma vez o irmão, que ficara mais para trás esperando por Harry que trocava algumas palavras com a mãe.

- Ron, eu estou com sono, a gente bem que podia ir embora.

- Não enche, Ginevra. – Ele grunhiu da porta da cozinha.

Hermione olhou para a cunhada enquanto se sentavam frente à frente e perguntou ao vê-la sorrir.

- Você não quer ir embora realmente, quer?

- Não. – Ginny riu e completou baixinho. – Mas o Ronald não precisa saber, não é? – Ela pareceu ponderar alguma coisa e completou. – É claro que eu não preciso vê-los enroscando as línguas na minha frente...

- A gente não faz isso na sua frente! – Hermione exclamou corando.

- Ainda bem! Espera... – Franziu a testa e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Fazer isso atrás da porta da sala de aula enquanto eu espero do outro lado conta?

- Ginny! – A morena esganiçou, rindo.

- Ok, ok. Eu realmente não me importo em ter que fazer companhia pra vocês. – Ginny falou, observando Harry e Ron se aproximando.

- Eu sei muito bem o porquê. – Hermione replicou, dando o troco.

- O porquê do que? – Perguntou Ron curioso, sentando-se ao lado de Mione.

- Nada Ron. Coisas de garota.

- Certo... Er... A noite está agradável não acham? – O ruivo começou, incerto.

- Pra mim está um pouco frio. – Ginny respondeu enfática.

- Ginny! – Reclamou a morena, prendendo o riso.

- Ah 'tá bom. A noite está perfeita, linda e maravilhosa. – Disse rolando os olhos e fazendo Harry disfarçar as gargalhadas num acesso de tosse.

Vendo que não teria outro jeito, Ronald respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar o suficiente para não gaguejar ou corar diante de Harry e Ginny ao falar.

- Mione, eu poderia "conversar" com você em particular?

- Tu-tudo bem.

Hermione agradeceu aos céus pela iluminação fraca do quintal que escondia o rubor, que ela sabia havia tomado conta de seu rosto, enquanto Ron a conduzia para a lateral da casa e sumia das vistas dos amigos. Porém tudo sumiu da sua mente ao sentir a pressão do corpo do namorado no seu e o gosto indescritível dos lábios dele um segundo depois.

Eles se viam quase todos os dias, e desde que começaram a namorar sempre arrumavam um jeito de se encontrarem a sós pelo menos alguns instantes. Mas beijar Ron parecia um vício. Quanto mais o beijava mais sentia vontade de beijá-lo novamente. Em instantes os corpos já estavam colados e as mãos grandes tocavam sua cintura, provocando ondas de arrepio por sua espinha.

- Não. – Ela gemeu ao sentir o tremor provocado pelo contato da boca de Ron em seu pescoço.

- Por quê? – Sussurrou ele enquanto mordiscava sua orelha.

-Porque... por... – Arfou quando ele apertou-a mais e começou a fazer pequenos círculos em suas costas. – Harry e Ginny...

- O que tem eles Mione?

- Eles... eles estão logo ali. – Respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Eles sabem que a gente está namorando, Mi. – Voltou a beijar a pele sensível abaixo da orelha.

- Por isso mesmo Ron. – Juntou toda a força de vontade que possuía e afastou-o um pouco de si. – E minha mãe pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Esse é um bom argumento. – O rapaz falou encostando sua testa na dela.

- Eu vou pegar um suco pra gente, ok.

O casal saiu das sombras e Harry e Ginny interromperam a conversa sobre os preparativos da cidade para os festejos de natal quando Hermione chamou a amiga para ajudá-la na cozinha. Ron se aproximou e sentou-se de frente para o amigo que o olhou com a testa franzida e um sorriso maroto.

- O que foi? – perguntou o ruivo.

-Eu não quero ser indiscreto, mas... bem... Essa animação toda é só por causa de uns beijos?

Ronald olhou para si e respondeu com um levantar de sobrancelha e um sorriso de canto.

- Você ESTÁ sendo indiscreto.

O rosto de Harry se contorceu num sorriso sem graça e ganhou tons de vermelho quando ele murmurou, constrangido.

- É que eu... nunca... bem... Eu fiquei curioso – completou dando de ombros.

- Espere, você nunca beijou ninguém? – Ron perguntou encarando-o incrédulo.

- Não! Quero dizer, já. – O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiando-os ainda mais antes de continuar. – Eu tinha uma vizinha. Era linda, descendente de orientais... Bom, ela me beijou quando a gente se despediu... Você sabe antes de eu vir para cá.

- Mas você não se sentiu assim... animado?

- Não. É claro que eu senti alguma coisa, mas eu não cheguei a me animar tanto assim. – completou indicando as calças de Ron.

- E você não sente vontade de beijar outras garotas, pra... vamos dizer... se animar?

- Sinto. – Harry respondeu sem pensar, vendo Ginny e Hermione passando pela porta da cozinha.

- Quem? A Parvati? Ela 'tá caidinha por você.

- Não. – O moreno disse com uma careta.

- Então quem é?

- Quem é o que? – Perguntou Hermione depositando a bandeja que trazia sobre a mesa.

- Nada Mione. Coisas de garoto.

Harry se serviu de um copo de suco, sem nem ao menos olhar na direção do amigo. Na verdade ele parecia muito interessado num sulco que havia no tampo da mesa. _Ainda bem que as meninas chegaram e interromperam a conversa deles. Como explicar para Ron que tinha dias em que sonhava estar beijando alguém – às vezes acontecia muito mais que um beijo – e acordava num estado pior do que o que ele estava no momento, mas não conseguia se lembrar quem era a garota? E acordado então era pior. As únicas vezes que sentira alguma parte de seu corpo comichar fora ao se pegar observando Ginny. Ron não ia nem me deixar explicar_, pensou.

------

No sábado seguinte, pela manhã, após tomarem café no hotel onde estavam hospedados, Lílian e Harry foram até o posto telefônico tentar saber alguma notícia sobre o paradeiro de James. Após esperarem a telefonista conseguir completar a ligação, para a divisão onde James estava servindo, foram atendidos pela secretária do comandante, que após tanto tempo de convivência já conhecia toda a família Potter.

- Olá Lílian, aguarde um momento que o capitão Black pediu para chamá-lo se você ligasse.

- Tudo bem, Mary, eu espero.

- O que foi mãe? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

- Seu padrinho está lá e quer falar comigo. – Sussurrou apreensiva, ouvindo em seguida a voz grave do amigo soar do outro lado da linha.

- Lilly.

- Olá Sirius, alguma novidade?

- Pode festejar ruiva porque o seu marido descabelado entrou em contato.

- Vo-você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou esperançosa.

-Você acha que eu ia brincar com isso Lílian? – Sirius falou num tom anormalmente sério.

- O que foi mãe? – Harry insistiu, ávido por notícias.

- Oh meu deus! Calma. – Ela fez um gesto para que seu filho a deixasse respirar e respondeu. – Seu pai fez contato.

- Harry está ai? Deixe-me falar com ele.

- Seu padrinho quer falar com você.

Harry se apressou a pegar o telefone para poder ouvir ele mesmo as novidades.

- E aí garoto, como andam as coisas por aí?

- Estão bem padrinho. O senhor já falou com o meu pai?

- Ei, ninguém quer saber como eu estou, não? O que esse James tem que eu não tenho?

- Sem drama, padrinho.

- Ok, ok. Eu não falei pessoalmente com ele, mas estava presente quando ele entrou em contato por rádio.

Um grande alívio preencheu todos os poros de Harry, que sentiu um bolo de felicidade fechar sua garganta. Olhou para sua mãe que enxugava lágrimas de contentamento enquanto esperava. Queria mandar dizer ao seu pai que estava com muitas saudades e gostaria de estar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria parecer infantil demais, então ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Por favor diga a ele que... que... que... – Aparentemente Sirius entendeu o que se passava com o afilhado e completou.

- Pode deixar que eu digo, Harry. Ele mandou lhe dizer que logo vocês três estarão juntos de novo.

- 'Tá.

- Agora passe para sua mãe. – Harry passou o telefone para sua mãe com movimentos trêmulos.

- Sirius, não minta pra mim. Ele está bem? Foi ferido?

- Eu não o vi, Lilly, mas ele me garantiu que estava inteiro. Você volta pra Londres quando?

- Daqui a uma semana.

- Acredito que o James deve chegar daqui a uns dez dias, mais ou menos. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa e depois perguntou. - O Remus ainda está aí com você?

- Não. Ele voltou pra Londres no início da semana.

- Ele foi ver a Jéssica?

- Acho que não.

- Eu vou matar ele. – Rosnou mais para si mesmo do que como resposta.

- Sirius eu vou ter que desligar. Se o James entrar em contato novamente diga que estamos bem e que estamos com saudades.

- Pode deixar comadre. Vou tentar buscar você na estação.

- Obrigada Sirius.

Quando Lílian e Harry saíram do posto telefônico, minutos mais tarde, estavam sem dúvida mais aliviados e felizes. Em breve poderiam estar todos reunidos novamente. Passearam um pouco pela cidade, e depois retornaram ao hotel onde o rapaz tomou coragem para enfim perguntar algo que lhe atormentava.

- Mãe, você vai me levar de volta para Londres?

- Você não quer voltar para casa?

- Eu queria ficar junto da senhora e do papai é claro, mas é que... bem...

- Você gostou daqui, não foi? – Vendo o filho confirmar com um movimento discreto ela continuou. – Realmente essa cidade é bem agradável.

- Por que a senhora não vem trabalhar aqui com o pai da Mione?

- Eu tenho o meu emprego no hospital, Harry. Não posso sair assim...

- E então, eu vou com a senhora ou eu fico? - Perguntou num fio de voz

- Eu tenho pensado seriamente nisso. - Lilly se aproximou de Harry que estava sentado em sua cama. - Você gostaria realmente de ficar com os Weasley?

- Claro! - Respondeu animado.

- Então está bem. Amanhã mesmo eu vou falar com Arthur e Molly.

- Legal!

- Mas veja bem mocinho, você vai obedecê-los.

- É claro!

- Nada de se meter em confusão enquanto estiver por lá. - A mãe continuou olhando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Combinado.

- E veja bem como vai agir com a Ginevra enquanto estiverem morando na mesma casa.

- 'Tá... O QUE? - Gritou sem acreditar no que estava escutando.

- Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu estou falando, afilhado do Sirius Black!

- Eu não... Mãe! - Choramingou constrangido, sem saber exatamente o que a mãe queria dizer com aquilo.

- Está bem. Por hoje chega de recomendações. Mas não pense que eu não vou lembrá-lo de todas elas antes de partir.

------

O penúltimo sábado de novembro chegou mais rápido do que Lílian e Harry desejavam. Aquele tinha sido um mês mágico onde suas forças e suas esperanças haviam sido renovadas. Ele lembrava da época onde chegara a acreditar que seus pais haviam morrido como se fosse apenas um sonho ruim.

Muita coisa mudara de lá para cá. Deixara a casa de seus tios, seu pai dera notícias, Ron e Hermione começaram a namorar e ele agora ia ficar sob a guarda dos Weasley, os quais sempre o trataram muito bem. Mas isso não impediu que uma pontada de tristeza se apoderasse dele quando fechou sua mala e deixou o hotel junto com sua mãe. Nem se importou em parecer criança e andou de mãos dadas com ela até chegarem à estação. Poucas pessoas além de Lílian, iam embarcar rumo à capital, mas a estação estava particularmente cheia. Os Granger e boa parte dos Weasley foram até lá para se despedirem.

Após as sinceras despedidas que fizeram Lilly se sentir mais tranquila com o fato de ter que se afastar novamente de seu filho, aproximou-se dele e puxou-o para que pudessem falar em particular.

- Se comporte, ok?

- Pode deixar mãe.

- Não esqueça: se seu tio não quiser entregar o dinheiro peça a Elizabeth para me ligar.

- 'Tá bom. - Lílian pegou delicadamente no rosto de Harry para poder olhá-lo e disse num tom suave e emocionado.

- Vou tentar mandar notícias até o Natal.

- Eu te amo mãe. - Os dois pares de olhos cor de esmeralda encheram-se de lágrimas quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu também te amo, meu bem. Não se preocupe, logo essa loucura toda vai acabar.

Mãe e filho se abraçaram apertado e Harry escondeu seu rosto no ombro da mãe, sentindo-a beijar seus cabelos carinhosamente. Um longo apito avisou que o trem com destino a Londres já ia partir. Lílian relutantemente se afastou de Harry e secou as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. Acenou para todos e deu mais um beijo na face de seu filho antes de embarcar na composição que a levaria de Bourghill.

Harry não se mexeu. Ficou olhando para a porta de ferro por onde sua mãe entrara, mesmo quando o trem começou a se mover. Os Granger e os Weasley se despediram dele, que nem ao menos se deu conta. Após garantir à sua mãe que não demorariam, Ron e Ginny mantiveram-se ao lado dele, em silêncio, até que a locomotiva não pudesse mais ser diferenciada do horizonte.

- Harry, vamos? - A voz da jovem ruiva soou suave enquanto ela tocava seu braço.

O rapaz secou os olhos úmidos antes de se virar para ela. Aquela despedida tinha sido mais dolorosa do que a primeira, afinal agora tinha a consciência exata do que poderia perder. Pegou na mão de Ginny, que fez um carinho em seu rosto antes de ajeitar os óculos sobre os olhos verdes, e caminharam juntos até onde Ronald os aguardava conversando com seu pai.

- Os gêmeos já levaram suas malas Harry. Vocês podem ir que eu ainda tenho que aguardar a chegada de mais um trem.

- Obrigado senhor Weasley.

-Então 'tá pai. - Ron disse e caminhando para fora da estação completou. - Harry, a gente veio de bicicleta.

- Ok.

- Tchau pai. - Ginny acenou alegre para o senhor que sorria ao vê-los se afastar.

Ronald desencostou a bicicleta que trouxera do muro e montou, depois quando viu Harry fazer o mesmo com a outra que ele indicara, falou apontando o quadro para que ela se sentasse.

- Vem Ginny.

- Não precisa Ron. - Harry falou já com a ruiva acomodada entre seus braços.

A despeito do sorriso que viu no rosto da irmã ao passar, Ron olhou-os com uma sobrancelha erguida. _Talvez estivesse vendo coisas onde não haviam... Ou talvez não... _

------

N/B Paty: AHHHHHHHH... O James tá vivo ehhhhhhhhhhhh... mas de tudo, tudo, tudo eu tenho que falar: O SIRIUS -, tá eu sei que foi só a voz, mas mesmo assim (abana). Bem falando do Harry e Ginny, amei a parte da bicicleta, foi muito fofo, foi lindo. Capítulo lindo mana e com muitas partes engraçadas, principalmente por causa da nossa ruiva sapeca implicando com o irmão hauhauahau... beijos e te amo mana.

N/B Pam: Sim o James está vivo! Ai que alívio! To doida para ver a familia toda junta. E o Sirius? Ai Merlin! Como ele consegue ser tudo de bom mesmo nas horas mais aflitas?! Sabe, eu sempre disse que queria ter um irmão, mas pensando bem, e vendo as coisas que a Gin tem que passar, acho que não quero mais não! A sorte dela é que ela sabe bem como se virar! Adorei o capítulo Pri! A parte da Harry/Ginny na bicicleta foi lindaaa! Amo vc! Beijo

N/A: Pois é o James está vivinho da Silva e tivemos uma breve aparição da voz do Sirius, inclusive minha querida Mana/Beta Paty quase infartou por conta disso... Tivemos também o primeiro encontro Remus/Tonks, mas ele teve que chamar ela de crianças... Tá que ele deve ter uns 35 e la uns 22, mas e daí???? Bom... Infelizmente a Lilly teve que voltar para Londres, mas eu acatei a sugestão da minha querida Sonia Sag e coloquei o Harry com os Weasley (na minha idéia original ele ia continuar com os Dursley). Eu sei que esse capítulo não foi dos maiores, ams em compensação o próximo tá quase pronto e eu devo atualizar na semana que vem provavelmente. Milhões de bjks a todos.

Ninha: Ei, o Rony É corajoso... Bem pelo menos quando precisa ser ele é... Harry e Ginny??? Hummmmm não sei... música de suspense Quem sabe nos próximos tenhamos novidades??? Bjks

Sally Owens: MANA quanta saudade. Espero que tenha gostado. Será que a gente se encontra no feriadão? Te amo, beijos.

Mirella Silveira: COMO É QUE É???? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE QUERER O RON PRA VOCÊ???? Entra na fila querida, q quando eu largar o osso te aviso, hihihihi Bjks

Ginna Potter: Obrigada por acompanahr minha história. Bjks

Brousire: Que bom que tenha gostado. Pois é, o Ron passou por uns bons bocados, mas superou. Harry e Ginny são fofos mesmo, dá gosto de escrever. Bjks

JulyBlack: Querida assim você vai fazer meu ego bater no teto. Não tenho nada a perdoar, mas adorei te-la por aqui. Espero seus comentários semrpe. Bjks

Ari Duarte: Obrigada por dar um votod e confiança à fic mesmo tendo ficado triste com o trailer. A única coisa que posso dizer é confie!!! Bjks

Isadora Silva: Obrigada, espero que continue gostando e comentando. Bjks

Tati Skywalker: Ei isso já aconteceu comigo também, esquecer o nome da fic e ficar que nem doida caçando, hihihi. Que bom que encontrou e vou aguardar sempre os seus comentários. Bjks.

Lady Eldar: Amei sua campanha e pode deixar que eu farei o possivel para satisfaze-la. Bjks querida.

Alessandra Amorim: O Remus é um fofo né? Carente então... Quanto a maltratar o Valter, bom espere e verás... Bjks

Clara: Nossa quanto tomara, hihihi. Mas alguns você já viu que não deu para atender... Que bom que você gostou do enredo, espero não decepcioná-la.Bjks

Charlotte Ravenclaw: Bom a Lilly voltou pra Londres, mas isso não quer dizer que ela vá sumir da história... Ou que ela não vá mais ter contato com os Granger ou com os Weasley... Bom vem coisas por ai que provavelmente você vai gostar. Bjks

Naty L Potter: Xi, você não leu "Depois do Funeral" leu? Lá também R/hr vieram antes de H/G, hihihi. Acho que deve ser porque eu sou louca pelo Ron. Quanto ao acerto HG agora falta pouco... Ou não... (fazendo drama). Bjks querida.

Paty Black: MANA!!!! Nada de bater em ninguém aqui, ok? E aí, conseguiu se reestabelecer depois de ouvir a voz rouca do Sirius no telefone? Hahaha Te amo, beijos.

Gaby Weasley: É tão bom quando a gente descobre o que gosta de fazer não é filha? Que bom que você está conseguindo acompanhar mesmo com toda a loucura da facul. Bjks.

BERNARDO: Amore, como você está? Não suma, obrigada pela ajuda no último capítulo, você foi demais, ou melhor, supimpa. Bjks

Sonia Sag: Eu amo seus comentários, eles empre são tão divertidos, hihi. Recomentando o comentário: Eu queria mais que um tapa (sabe aquele lance de puxar cabelo e arranhar a fuça? pois é.), mas a Lilly é muito boa. Rony, bom ele É tudibom, pelo menos na minha modesta opinião. HG... Digamos que seu desejo é uma ordem, mas eu não sei quando vai acontecer, hihihi E o Sirius... Agora além da farda da RAF você terá que imaginar a voz rouca e grave... AHHHH Cuidado com a Paty... Beijos mana, to com saudades.

Bunny: obrigada pelos elogios. Aguardo a sua opnião sobre esse. Bjks

Pamela Black: MANA, os meus abraços vão demorar agora (Bom, o Be eu de repente abraço aqui, hihihi). Mas eles virão pode ter certeza. Te amo,beijos.

Aluada: Quer dizer que eu consegui a façanha de deixá-la muda?!! hahaha Será que você sabe o que vai acontecer, ou melhor, será que você conseguiu captar totalmente o trailer? Tomara. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. bjks


	13. Um Feliz Natal

Capítulo 12 – Um Feliz Natal

O vermelho das folhas de outono foram escurecendo até tornarem-se um bonito tom de marrom quando dezembro chegou, trazendo junto consigo um vento gelado que não os ajudava a levantar pela manhã. Harry sentia uma grande diferença entre sua estada com os Dursley, assim que chegara na cidade, e agora com os Weasley. Mesmo apenas tendo se passado poucos dias isso podia ser facilmente percebido. Ao contrário do que lhe acontecia antes, ele não tinha um quarto só para si - apesar de Ron lembrá-lo com freqüência de que aquilo mais parecia um armário - pois dormia numa cama de armar colocada no quarto de Ronald, mas em compensação, agora ele era mais bem tratado e tinha seus amigos sempre por perto.

O senhor e a senhora Weasley na maioria das vezes o excluíam da divisão de tarefas, mas após ele muito insistir - e os gêmeos declararem que se ele era um membro honorário da família tinha os mesmos direitos e deveres dos outros - ele passou a recebê-las, ainda que acabasse ficando com as mais fáceis, como arrumar a mesa do jantar ou recolher as roupas do varal.

Naquela manhã de sábado porém sua tarefa era diferente da usual. Havia perdido uma aposta com os gêmeos e acabara tendo que arrumar o galpão sozinho, enquanto Fred e George limpavam o quintal em seu lugar._i Isso servia para ele aprender a nunca mais aceitar nenhuma aposta vinda daqueles dois_,pensou voltando a empurrar o caixote com ferramentas para debaixo da bancada.

- Precisa de ajuda? - Ginny perguntou espreitando pela entrada.

- Até que ia ser bom. - Olhou em volta desanimado. - Eu não sei bem onde guardar algumas coisas.

- Você está indo bem. - Ela observou ao redor e completou num gracejo. - Na verdade já fez mais do que os gêmeos fariam.

- Sério?

- Hum-hum. - Assentiu prendendo o riso. - Normalmente eles vêm pra cá e ficam jogando cartas ou vendo aquelas revistas que eles escondem a sete chaves, a manhã inteira.

- Cretinos. - Harry murmurou ficando ainda mais irritado ao lembrar de quais revistas ela se referia.

Ginny riu da cara que Harry fez e começou a ajudá-lo. Guardou o ancinho e a pá em seus suportes na parede, mas antes que tentasse pegar o machado ele já tinha feito.

- Esse é comigo. Não quero que você se machuque.

- Machista! - Esganiçou falsamente indignada.

Harry guardou a ferramenta e virou-se para ela cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e perguntou.

- Só porque estou cuidando de você?

- Não. Porque todos os garotos são assim.

A ruiva fez uma graça e mostrou a língua para ele enquanto sorria. Depois tacou-lhe uma estopa que estava caída perto de si e que acertou-o em cheio fazendo com que a olhasse com o cenho franzido e um sorriso torto, entrando na pequena brincadeira.

- E as garotas são todas umas santas, não é? - Ele começou a segui-la e antes que ela respondesse tacou-lhe de volta a estopa, a qual ela pegou no ar, rindo.

- É claro que somos, seu bobo. - Agora a estopa acertou em cheio os óculos de Harry, que passou a andar mais rápido perseguindo-a de um lado ao outro do galpão.

- Isso é guerra, Ginevra Weasley?

Logo a estopa havia sido deixada de lado enquanto Ginny fugia do alcance de Harry, correndo e escapando dentro do pequeno lugar. Os dois nem se lembravam mais o que tinha iniciado aquele joguinho de 'gato e rato'. O rapaz só estava interessado em conseguir alcançar a dona dos cabelos flamejantes, cujas bochechas estavam rosadas de tanto rir, e Ginny... Bem ela queria ser alcançada.

Portanto foi com falsos protestos e riso genuíno que ela berrou ao senti-lo agarrando-a pela cintura e impedindo que ela fugisse mais uma vez ao encostá-la no velho Ford estacionado a um canto.

- Me solta, seu... seu bruto! - Falou batendo no tórax do rapaz enquanto tentava não sorrir.

- Pronto, mais um xingamento pra lista. Já foi machista, insensível, bruto, qual vai ser o próximo?

- Homem das cavernas! - Ela riu da careta que ele fez, mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber qual era a intenção dele. - Para! Ai... não Harry! Cosquinha não!

- Só se você retirar tudo o que disse. - Disse calmamente.

- Não! Para...

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - O rosnado furioso fez com que a brincadeira cessasse automaticamente e eles se virassem para a entrada do galpão, assustados.

------

Ron estava impaciente. De onde estava - em seu quarto arrumando suas coisas como sua mãe ordenara antes de sair para trabalhar na casa dos Dursley - pôde ver o exato momento em que Ginny entrara no galpão, onde ele sabia que seu amigo Harry estava SOZINHO arrumando. Isso não estava certo e sabia que tanto os gêmeos e até mesmo Percy concordavam com ele.

Na noite anterior os outros três o tinham capturado para uma conversa acerca do "envolvimento" entre sua pequena irmãzinha e o amigo de Ron (nesse momento os demais esqueceram que se davam muito bem com o rapaz). Todos haviam percebido o jeito como os dois ficavam quando estavam juntos, os abraços constantes, as pequenas brincadeiras que faziam um com o outro e principalmente o olhar meloso com que Ginny sempre brindava Harry. "A Ginevra vai acabar ficando falada desse jeito.", "Eles estão namorando?", "Nós temos que ficar de olho neles todo o tempo!" e principalmente "Você tem que dar um jeito nisso, Ron." foram as frases que ele mais escutou dos irmãos, e que ele mesmo já havia formulado para si muito antes dos outros as pronunciarem.

Ele se sentia um pouco responsável pela situação, afinal Harry era seu amigo. Não que não confiasse nele, até que em vista dos outros garotos da cidade tê-lo como cunhado não era de todo ruim, mas cabia a eles zelar pela irmã, e seus irmãos concordavam que por ser o mais próximo do rapaz envolvido, era dele que deviam cobrar uma atitude, pois do jeito que a coisa ia e morando sob o mesmo teto, daqui a pouco a cidade inteira estaria comentando.

Então quando viu a irmã entrando no galpão atrás de Harry, seu sangue ferveu e todas aquelas coisas ditas por seus irmãos ficaram ecoando em seu cérebro. Largou imediatamente no chão do quarto a roupa suja que havia recolhido e rumou como um furacão até eles.

Passou o caminho todo repetindo para si mesmo que estavam vendo coisas onde não haviam, mas ao abrir a porta do galpão e ver Harry agarrando sua pequena irmãzinha torceu o mais que pode para aquilo sim ser uma alucinação. Mas ao piscar e a cena continuar à sua frente Ron se transformou praticamente num leão e seu grito indignado pareceu muito mais um rugido feroz.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

- O que houve Ron? - Perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Eu é que pergunto, Harry Potter, - grunhiu empurrando agressivamente o moreno para longe da irmã e prendendo-o contra a parede. - O que vocês dois pensam que estavam fazendo se agarrando por ai? Espera! - Fez um gesto impedindo que o outro respondesse. - Eu realmente não quero saber. Mas a nossa família não esperava isso de você, - e apontando para Ginny completou. - e muito menos de você. Você devia se dar mais ao respeito!

- Ronald! - Ginny guinchou indignada, mas ele pareceu não escutar.

- Daqui a pouco toda a cidade vai estar comentando. Você não pensa na nossa mãe? No desgosto que ela vai sentir?

- Calma ai, Ron. Não é nada disso. - Harry tentou se defender, mas tudo que conseguiu foi atrair novamente o olhar homicida do ruivo para si.

- Como não é nada disso? Eu não sou bobo, Harry, eu acabei de vê-los.

- A gente estava só brincando. - Ginny argumentou. A surpresa pela atitude do irmão, estampada em sua voz.

- Eu sei bem que tipo de brincadeira vocês estavam fazendo.

O desprezo com que Ronald falou, fez com que a raiva de Harry finalmente levasse a melhor e ele esbravejou, empurrando o amigo e crescendo para cima dele, apesar de ser um palmo mais baixo.

- Nem vem, Ron!

Ginny, que olhava a cena ainda aturdida, sentiu seu coração vibrar de contentamento. _É agora! _Mas as palavras ditas por Harry não foram exatamente as que estava esperando. Na verdade não poderiam ser mais diferentes.

- Ron, eu e Ginny bem... Nós somos amigos. Nos demos bem desde que nos conhecemos...

- Bem até demais, pelo que eu vi. - Ironizou o ruivo interrompendo a explicação e aumentando a raiva de Harry que explodiu:

- VAI À MERDA! EU NÃO FIZ NADA ALÉM DO QUE QUALQUER IRMÃO FARIA!

_ Irmão. _ Ela podia sentir a cor esvaindo de seu rosto junto com toda a felicidade. Um enorme bolo se formou em sua garganta e Ginny só conseguiu encarar o chão sujo do galpão._ Sua burra! Sua burra, sua burra, sua burra. _Ignorando o resto da discussão entre os dois rapazes disse num tom mais triste do que gostaria.

- E-eu vou entrar, com licença.

Por algum motivo, Harry não conseguiu nem mesmo olhar para a ruiva quando ela se retirou. Ronald no entanto olhava de um para o outro com uma expressão que o moreno achava que não gostaria de saber o que era. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo não teria falado as palavras que acabara de pronunciar. Sentiu isso no mesmo instante em que terminara de dizer e suas entranhas deram um salto de susto ao mesmo tempo em que uma vozinha lhe chamava de mentiroso e falava que havia feito uma grande besteira. Passado alguns poucos instantes, Ron voltou a falar.

- É isso mesmo o que você está fazendo? - Perguntou num tom que beirava a piedade, a agressividade tinha sumido totalmente. - Agindo como um irmão?

- Não. - Murmurou Harry encostando-se na parede do galpão, agora por vontade própria, e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Depois do que aconteceu com Blaise, pensei que você fosse ser o primeiro a se preocupar com a reputação dela.

- Eu não pensei... - Harry ia justificando-se com voz cansada, mas foi interrompido por Ron.

- Você 'tá morando conosco, o que acha que a cidade inteira vai pensar se verem vocês dois juntos?

- Nós não...

- Num instante ela vai ficar marcada e quando você for embo...

- Não aconteceu nada, ok! - Exclamou Harry empertigando-se.

- Eu acredito em você, mas o problema não sou eu, Harry...

O rapaz limitou-se a encarar o amigo. Seu estômago embrulhado como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco. As recomendações de sua mãe reverberando em sua mente. Com o coração apertado, desviou sua atenção de volta à arrumação do galpão com uma raiva que ele não sabia mais a quem era dirigida. Ronald permaneceu parado onde estava, olhando-o agarrar a vassoura com uma força desnecessária e castigar o chão, por um crime desconhecido._ Parece que ele não era o único que não sabia lidar com os próprios sentimentos afinal. _

- Você quer ajuda?

- Não, obrigado.

- Ok, então. - Já ia saindo, mas voltou. Era melhor não deixar nada mal explicado. - Sobre o que eu falei... Você entende não é? Eu tenho que protegê-la.

- 'Tá tudo bem, Ron. Eu entendo, realmente. - Harry retorquiu sincero.

Era verdade, ele compreendia. Uma parte de sua mente entendia completamente a atitude de Ron, afinal ele mesmo já havia protegido Ginny algumas vezes. Mas a parte de sua mente que não queria se afastar da garota, gritava a plenos pulmões, enquanto batia tampas de panela, que ele havia metido os pés pelas mãos.

------

Depois de ter passado o sábado quase inteiro trancada em seu quarto se sentindo uma idiota, Ginny percebeu que não adiantava nada se isolar (e que por mais que se concentrasse ela não conseguia simplesmente, desaparecer). O fato era que tinha sido extremamente ingênua e visto sinais de interesse por parte de Harry, onde não haviam e não podia culpar ninguém além dela própria por isso. Para ele era como se fossem irmãos. Ele havia dito isso em voz alta, clara e na presença de testemunhas, e contra isso nada mais podia ser alegado.

_ Não queria mais pensar naquele ser de cabelos espetados. Ele provavelmente estava interessado na Parvati com seus olhos amendoados e gestos sugestivos. _ Agarrara o urso que ele lhe dera durante a quermesse como se ali estivessem todas as respostas para suas perguntas._Foi durante a festa de igreja que começara a se dar conta do que estava sentindo... E foi ali também que começara a se enganar achando que era correspondida..._ Escondeu o bicho de pelúcia dentro do armário e decidiu que era hora de descer, enfrentar aqueles olhos verdes novamente e tentar agir o mais normalmente possível, para quem sabe assim não ver nenhum traço de compaixão por ter agido de modo tão infantil e acreditado que ele poderia gostar dela desse maneira.

------

Harry mal viu Ginny naquele dia depois que a garota saiu do galpão. Ela alegou estar com dor de cabeça para não comparecer ao almoço e se recusou a ir com Ron até a casa de Hermione. Surpreendentemente ele não discutiu, nem mesmo tentou argumentar com ela, o que fez Harry se sentir pior do que já estava ao ver o olhar duro que o amigo lançou a ele em seguida.

Os dias que se seguiram foram ficando cada vez mais frios, e Harry achava que isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de estarem chegando ao inverno, mas sim à situação estranha entre ele e Ginny.Não que eles tivessem ficado sem se falar ou se afastado como já tinham feito antes. Harry achava que não conseguiria novamente esse feito. Já estava acostumado demais à presença dela. Claro que ele, e ela também, não se sentiam mais tão à vontade na presença do outro quanto antes da discussão com Ron. Ginny continuava falando com ele, mas não olhava mais em seus olhos, e os sorrisos abertos foram substituídos pelos fracos e sem ânimo.

Os pensamentos ilógicos, que haviam dado uma trégua durante os meses nos quais ele e a ruiva agiam um com o outro como tinham vontade, voltaram como uma avalanche, e com eles, retornaram também o jeito taciturno e um leve mau humor.

Tentou se concentrar, sem muito sucesso, nas explicações de Hermione sobre o Renascentismo - matéria da prova que teriam no dia seguinte e sobre a qual foram estudar na casa da garota logo após a aula - tentando entender o porquê de ter que saber tudo aquilo. _E daí que Leonardo da Vinci tinha sido um gênio? Ele não tinha inventado nada que pudesse fazê-lo reparar no olhar triste que Ginny lhe lançara esta manhã durante o café, ou a forma com que Dean Thomas pareceu ficar desapontado ao saber que desta vez a ruiva preferira voltar para casa com os gêmeos em vez de ir estudar com eles como de costume._

Um rosnado furioso se seguiu àquela lembrança e foi como se um clarão o ofuscasse. _Ele estava agindo como se fosse dono de Ginny, como se ninguém mais pudesse chegar perto dela. Realmente estava parecendo um dos irmãos dela, ou pior..._- Sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto com o fluxo dos pensamentos. - _Estava parecendo alguém apaixonado e morto de ciúmes._

_Ele não podia estar apaixonado por Ginny, ela era sua amiga, AMIGA. E era irmã de seu melhor amigo! Contudo fazia tanto sentido... Explicava tanta coisa: a vontade de estar sempre com ela, a raiva que surgia quando outro rapaz chegava perto dela, o desejo de tocar aqueles lábios e senti-la ofegar como no sonho que tivera..._

- Mas não pode ser! - Exclamou em voz alta, fazendo com que todos passassem a encará-lo. - Desculpe, eu me distrai...

O olhar mortal de Hermione em sua direção fez com que Harry tentasse novamente se concentrar na matéria da prova de história, ao menos até ele afundar mais uma vez em sua súbita compreensão do que sentia por Ginny. Infelizmente, mesmo que aceitasse o fato de estar apaixonado por ela, isso não iria melhorar sua situação. Estar morando na mesma casa dos Weasley implicava em várias regras de convivência e ele estava certo de que ficar aos beijos com a filha caçula não entrava na lista. E pelo que Ronald já tinha deixado bastante claro, ele e os outros irmãos já tinham percebido algo no ar - aí ele tinha que admitir que era um estúpido por ser o último a perceber os próprios sentimentos - e estavam de olho nele.

Foi com alívio que tomou o caminho de volta para a Toca junto com Ron. Ainda tivera que esperar o amigo "tirar umas dúvidas" em particular com Hermione antes de saírem e durante o trajeto as piadinhas sobre o interesse súbito de uma das gêmeas Patil em estudar ciências no dia seguinte fez com que seu mau humor aumentasse um pouco mais.

Apesar da sempre maravilhosa comida preparada pela senhora Weasley estar com um cheiro sublime, Harry não conseguia engolir o seu jantar. Parecia que agora que sabia o que sentia por Ginny, o sorriso e a presença dela sempre ao seu lado faziam muita falta. Sem falar que era muito mais agradável tê-la à sua frente na mesa do jantar do que Percy e sua conversa chata sobre um possível emprego que a tia-avó deles ficara de arrumar.

De vez em quando olhava rapidamente para Ginny, que ao contrário dele comia calmamente sua sopa, ou ao menos parecia comer já que o conteúdo de seu prato continuava praticamente o mesmo, mas parou de observá-la quando Ron o incluiu na conversa.

- Não é Harry?

- O que Ron? - Perguntou confuso.

- Nós não vamos amanhã até a casa das Patil estudar ciências?

- Acho que sim. - Disse dando de ombros e olhando de esguelha para Ginny sentada na outra ponta da mesa.

- Como assim "acha", se a gente só vai até lá por sua causa? - Ron perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada, perscrutando a reação do amigo. - ou se esqueceu que a Parvati pediu para VOCÊ explicar a matéria da prova pra ela?

-Aí Harry! Se deu bem. - Brincou Fred ao seu lado arrancando risinhos de George e Percy.

- Vocês precisam ver o jeito como ela fala com ele. - Continuou Ron com um sorriso malicioso ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny descansava a colher no prato e olhava desalentada para a mesa.

- Cala a boca Ron. - Rosnou Harry.

- Eu já terminei, posso subir? - A voz de Ginny não era mais que um sussurro ao se dirigir aos pais. - Estou cansada.

A intenção de Harry foi seguir Ginny e dizer que não queria nada com a Parvati ou qualquer outra garota que não fosse ela. Depois beijá-la até perder totalmente o fôlego, mas não podia. Não depois da "conversa" com Ron. Ajeitou-se novamente em seu lugar, evitando a todo custo olhar na direção por onde ela tinha sumido, e procurou comer toda a sua sopa o mais rápido possível para poder então ter uma desculpa plausível para sair dali.

_Ela não podia dizer que não sabia, ou que ao menos não suspeitava. Quem iria olhar para ela quando tinha aquela indiana ao seu dispor? Que Harry fizesse bom proveito._ Ginny mudou de roupa e arrumou o quarto para dormir. _Talvez devesse dar atenção novamente às conversas de Dean, ou finalmente aceitar algum convite de Colin... Ou talvez virar um urso, hibernar e quando finalmente acordasse, Harry e Parvati já estariam casados e com filhos de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos amendoados..._

Mas no dia seguinte Harry não foi estudar na casa das gêmeas Patil. Disse estar com uma insuportável dor de cabeça e imaginou que como Ron decidira ficar estudando para a prova com Hermione, no trajeto de volta ele e Ginny pudessem conversar e quem sabe, as coisas poderiam ir voltando ao normal. Então foi com desespero que viu Colin Creevey acompanhá-los com a desculpa de que ia ajudar Ginny com a matéria da prova que teriam._O que aquele "tampinha' estava pensando? E daí que o tio dele também era da RAF? Por que motivos ele achava que podia carregar o material de Ginny com tanto gosto? E por que diabos ELA estava sorrindo pra ele? _

- O que você veio fazer aqui? - Ginny perguntou rispidamente meia hora mais tarde quando Harry desceu as escadas e sentou na poltrona da sala, onde ela e Colin começavam a estudar, com o livro de ciências nas mãos.

- O mesmo que vocês. Ou não vão mais estudar?

- Você não disse que estava com tanta dor de cabeça e por isso não ia estudar na casa da sua namoradinha? - Perguntou com desdém.

- Eu não tenho namorada, você sabe disso.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que se você quiser a Parvati... - Harry interrompeu-a levantando-se e falando com rispidez.

- Mas eu não quero nada com ela, deu para entender?

- Por que você não vai estudar no quarto de Ron? - Guinchou ela de frente a ele.

- Por quê? Você quer ficar sozinha com seu amiguinho?

- Não fale assim do Colin.

- Ginny... Não tem problema... - A voz do rapaz chegou até os ouvidos de Harry que só então se lembrou da presença dele. - Vem, vamos estudar.

- Pode deixar Ginny que não vou atrapalhar os estudos de vocês. - Disse com ironia, voltando a se sentar e se dando conta de como ela ficava bonita com o rosto corado de raiva. - Vou apenas ficar aqui sentado, quietinho, com meu livro.

Foram longas duas horas até que Ginny desistisse de tentar prestar atenção às explicações de Colin, que na verdade, apesar de toda boa vontade, sabia menos que ela sobre a matéria da prova. Despediu-se do amigo e rumou apressada para o quarto esforçando-se para ignorar os olhares de Harry. Por que ele tinha que ficar agindo igual aos seus irmãos? Fechou a porta atrás de si com força e abriu novamente o livro e o caderno em sua cama, lendo tudo mais uma vez, até que minutos depois ouviu alguém bater na porta e em seguida abri-la.

- Quer ajuda? - Harry perguntou num tom ansioso.

- Não. - Respondeu exasperada se levantando e segurando a porta indicando para que ele saisse.

- Se eu fosse você não dava atenção para as explicações do seu amiguinho.

- Harry, me deixe em paz!

- Eu só quero ajudar você a estudar. - Ele mentiu, certo que se dissesse quais eram as suas reais intenções em segundos todos os Weasley estariam prontos para cortá-lo em pedaços.

- Por quê? Porque é uma coisa que "irmãos" fazem?

Ginny perguntou furiosa, empurrando Harry com a porta, mas ele a prendeu com o pé o que fez com que ela o encarasse enquanto respondia.

- Eu não sou seu irmão.

- Ainda bem que você percebeu, porque eu já tenho seis.

- Ginny... - Ela o interrompeu, com a voz cansada. Não tinha mais ânimo para tentar manter as aparências na frente dele.

- Me dá licença, por favor...

Harry saiu do quarto de Ginny e rumou para o de Ron, onde dormia, agora sentindo-se realmente mal. Um desanimo intenso fazendo com que sua única vontade fosse se afogar no lago gelado para impedir a si mesmo de falar qualquer asneira novamente.

------

Mas a força de seus sentimentos por Ginny não ofuscaram a felicidade que sentiu ao receber num final de tarde de uma quarta feira cinzenta um grande pacote acompanhado de uma carta de sua mãe, que a senhora Weasley trouxera do posto dos correios quando fora enviar seus cartões de Natal. Não que a carta contivesse notícias maravilhosas. Em outra época ele teria ficado sem chão ao saber que sua casa havia sido destruída numa das últimas blitz realizadas pelos alemães. O sobrado onde ele morava desde que nascera, a casa onde seus pais viviam desde que se casaram e que havia sido de seus avós, pais de seu pai, agora estava em ruínas.

Seu pai havia voltado à Londres depois de sua longa viagem retornando de Gibraltar, mas já devia ter retomado suas missões na RAF (na carta datada de uma semana antes, ele informava que voltaria aos vôos em seu Spitfire em três dias) e avisava que em breve tentaria ir pessoalmente à Bourghill para vê-lo e também dar uma lição em seu tio.

Harry sorriu imaginando que tipo de lição seu pai estaria preparando. Às vezes achava - e sua mãe mais ainda - que seu pai e ele tinham a mesma idade, à contar pelas "travessuras" que este fazia.

Mas a melhor notícia sua mãe guardara para o final. Ela avisava que iria entrar em contato com os Granger para verificar a possibilidade de realmente ir trabalhar na cidade, ou mesmo em alguma cidade vizinha, pois continuar na capital estava se tornando inviável tanto pelos riscos cada vez maiores quanto pela falta que sentia de estar junto de Harry.

Imagens dele e seus pais, passeando por Bourghill se formaram em sua mente, e também outras deles pescando no rio junto com seu padrinho, ou tomando sorvete na praça. Dobrou a carta com cuidado e guardou-a junto com as outras que recebera dentro da mala sobre o armário e só então abriu a caixa que ela lhe enviara. Nela estavam algumas roupas de inverno que ele se lembrava de ter guardado ao empacotar seus pertences antes de sair de Londres e guardá-los no porão, uma bola de futebol e vários pacotes embrulhados delicadamente em papel vermelho e etiquetados com os nomes dele e dos Weasley. Sua mãe era demais mesmo. Parecia saber que ele queria poder comprar presente para todos ali. Pegou com cuidado o pacote com o nome de Ginny, mais curioso em saber o que sua mãe comprara para ela do que com que ele próprio ganharia. Venceu a vontade de abri-lo e verificar o que havia lá dentro e procurou escondê-lo por baixo dos demais só para o caso da curiosidade voltar a atacar com toda a força. Afinal dentro de apenas uma semana comemorariam o Natal e ele ficaria sabendo...

-------

O frio cortante chegou junto com o recesso para as festas de fim de ano. O céu branco e pesado deixava evidente que a neve não tardaria a chegar, mas ficar encolhido sob as cobertas saboreando uma grande caneca de chocolate quente não era uma opção. Com o Natal cada vez mais próximo e a pilha de deveres com que os professores os presentearam, não sobrava muito tempo para qualquer outra coisa.

A senhora Weasley estava cada dia mais cansada devido às muitas tarefas impingidas por Petúnia Dursley e cabia aos seus filhos e Harry arrumar a Toca para os feriados.

Incapaz de se conter, o rapaz se ofereceu para ajudar Ginny a procurar os enfeites guardados no porão e que deviam ser limpos antes do uso. Mas não conseguiu nada além de esbarrar seus dedos nos dela quando segurou uma das caixas repletas de bolas, anjos e laços coloridos.

Harry não tinha muita certeza de que Ginny sentisse por ele o que ele descobrira que sentia por ela, mas tinha esperanças de que não estivesse se enganando. Tinha refletido muito sobre o assunto durante as noites, enquanto estava deitado, antes de pegar no sono. Os olhares e sorrisos que ela lançara a ele, o jeito como se irritara ao pensar que Parvati era sua namorada e a mágoa que percebeu quando ele e Ronald discutiram no galpão...

Mas sabia que as coisas entre eles não se resolveriam num passe de mágica. Depois das tolices que dissera, parecia que havia sempre um grande abismo entre os dois e apesar de não terem se afastado um do outro, não agiam da mesma forma que antes. Harry ansiava por abraçá-la como fizera tantas e tantas vezes, ou apenas segurar sua mão. E acima de tudo havia o fato de Ron ter razão. Mesmo que se acertassem, o que a cidade inteira falaria se soubesse? Ginny ficaria marcada? Os Weasley se oporiam ou ficariam satisfeitos?

A tarde congelante da antevéspera do natal era marcada por uma chuva fina que parecia mais centenas de agulhas quando Harry, Ron e Ginny correram através dela carregando cestas com frutas e castanhas, conforme a senhora Weasley tinha pedido antes de sair logo cedo. E foi com surpresa que se depararam com ela bufando e andando impaciente de um lado para o outro ao entrarem na cozinha.

- O que houve mãe? – perguntou Ginny depositando a cesta que trouxera sobre a mesa.

- Aquela... aquela mulher! Esnobe, mesquinha... – Olhou de relance para Harry do outro lado da cozinha. – Desculpe Harry, mas sua tia...

- Não precisa se desculpar, senhora Weasley.

- O que ela fez mãe?

- O mesmo de sempre, achando que é superior a todos... – Ela parou, apoiou as mãos na pia, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, murmurando entre os dentes. – Quero ver aquela superioridade toda preparando a ceia de Natal sozinha. Ah, quero só ver! – Sentou-se e sorriu jovialmente para os jovens que se encararam confusos. – Bom, isso não importa mais. Vocês trouxeram o que eu pedi?

Naquela noite, Arthur Weasley trouxe consigo ao voltar do trabalho junto com Percy, um pequeno pinheiro que apesar de singelo era bastante bonito e depois do jantar - que Molly preparara com ainda mais capricho que o habitual dizendo que era em comemoração à sua demissão - todos se esmeraram para adorná-la com os enfeites que Harry e Gina tinham retirado do porão.

Na manhã do dia 24 de dezembro mais do que em qualquer outro momento nos últimos dias, a neve dava indícios de que finalmente cairia. Apesar de poderem ficar um pouco mais em suas camas, ninguém conseguiu isso de fato. O almoço servido no começo da tarde foi tão alegre e descontraído que fez com que Harry inevitavelmente se lembrasse dos pais e de seu padrinho Sirius. O delicioso aroma que vinha da cozinha era divino e fez com que o moreno pensasse em como sua tia se virara sem a comida da senhora certeza seu primo Dudley ia ficar roxo de inveja se pudesse vislumbrar o que estava sendo preparado na Toca para o Natal. Apesar de não terem dinheiro sobrando, os Weasley tinha algo muito melhor e que deixava a casa muito mais feliz: amor.

Harry ajudou Ron a enfeitar a lareira e as escadas com grandes serpentinas de folhas de azevinho salpicadas de frutos e grandes laços vermelhos, enquanto os gêmeos prendiam, sob protestos, as meias na lareira e outros enfeites.

- A mamãe ainda pensa que somos crianças. - Ron murmurou enquanto prendia mais um grande laço no corrimão da escada.

- Ah isso até que é legal! - Respondeu Harry olhando o bonito efeito que os enfeites faziam na casa.

- Você fala isso porque ainda não viu a sua meia pregada lá... Se bem que você ficou com a que era do Charlie, se fosse a do Bill ia ser pior...

A tarde passou sorrateira e entre todos os preparativos de última hora até o momento que os Weasley e Harry se amontoaram no velho Ford para irem até a cidade assistir a Missa da Meia Noite, nenhum floco de neve ainda descera do céu. Entoando velhas cantigas natalinas e cobertos por grossas mantas, sentados na carroceria, os jovens esqueceram o vento frio que enregelava seus ossos.

A igreja já estava cheia quando chegaram e logo eles se reuniram aos amigos para ouvirem o coral de crianças cantarem em vozes pueris suas músicas enquanto encenavam o nascimento de Jesus. Em seguida, após as luzes da igreja terem sido substituídas em sua grande parte por velas, o coral adulto se apresentou antecedendo a entrada do pastor Dumbledore.

Todos saíram da igreja alegres (menos Ronald que não queria se despedir de Hermione tão rapidamente) e após todos os cumprimentos e desejos sinceros de um feliz natal, rumaram novamente para o velho automóvel estacionado quase em frente à escola. Os gêmeos correram para a carroceria para se acomodarem melhor e Harry teve que se contentar a subir por último na pequena parte de trás da caminhonete.

A madrugada estava cada vez mais fria, apesar da neve insistir em não cair, e os solavancos que o carro fazia ao andar parecia embalá-los carinhosamente após um dia tão agitado. Ginny que estava entre ele e Ron logo descansou sua cabeça no ombro do irmão, ressonando serenamente enquanto o moreno sentia a inveja remoer-lhe as entranhas. Procurou distrair seu olhar do rosto alvo salpicado de sardas ao seu lado e focalizou as estrelas, tentando adivinhar, já que nunca fora muito bom naquilo, qual daquelas estrelas que brilhavam no céu era a Ursa Maior.

Uma sacudidela um pouco mais forte que a caminhonete deu ao terminar de atravessar a ponte fez mais do que tirá-lo de sua distração. Sentiu Ginny remexer-se em busca de uma posição mais confortável e com isso encostar seu corpo no dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e fazendo-o aspirar o perfume que tanto o inebriava. Seus dedos estavam tão próximos que foi impossível não entrelaçá-los. Temeu por um segundo ou mais que ela se afastasse, mas quando Ginny simplesmente se ajeitou melhor sob a manta que os cobria, percebeu que a noite estava mais quente e estrelada do que podia se lembrar de ter reparado em toda sua vida.

Mas o percurso até a Toca nunca foi feito tão rápido e tendo adiado o mais que podia, Harry somente soltou a mão delicada quando foi inevitável. Ginny o olhava hesitante e ele imaginava que dentro de sua mente ela devia estar pensando sobre o que tinha, ou melhor, o que estava acontecendo. Entrou junto com os outros na sala aconchegante, tentando encontrar uma brecha para poder ficar mais uma vez ao lado da caçula dos Weasley._Onde estava o visgo quando se precisava dele? _Aceitou mais uma rabanada que a matriarca oferecia e ao levantar os olhos encontrou os de Fred cravados nele com uma expressão séria._Será que sua ansiedade estava gravada em sua testa como uma cicatriz?_ Engoliu o doce e uma caneca de eggnog e tão logo conseguiu foi se deitar.

O sono veio cortado. Ora acordava por causa dos altos roncos de Ronald, ora por uma aflição em forma de ruiva que surgia implacável, adentrava seus sonhos e atrapalhava seu descanso. Quando foi finalmente vencido, pareceu se passar apenas um par de horas até ser acordado por seu amigo desejando-lhe um feliz natal.

- Eu ia ser mais feliz se você me deixasse dormir. - Resmungou puxando a coberta pra cima do rosto.

- E deixar você sem participar da tradição Weasley da abertura de presentes? Nem pensar!

- Caramba, os presentes!

Harry deu um pulo de sua cama de armar fazendo Ron voltar a se sentar na sua própria e puxou a caixa na qual sua mãe enviara os presentes para ele e os Weasley e que ele havia esquecido de colocar junto à árvore. Depois se trocou rapidamente antes de descer, levando com a ajuda do amigo os diversos pacotes.

- Pensei que tivessem desistido. - Falou George ao vê-los descer as escadas.

- Foi esse aí que ficou demorando pra levantar. - Respondeu Ron indicando Harry com a cabeça antes de colocar os presentes que tinha nas mãos junto dos outros.

- Desculpe senhora Weasley. - Disse o moreno sem graça.

- Não tem nada querido. Feliz natal.

- Feliz natal... pra todos.

- Feliz natal, Harry. - Ginny falou com um sorriso, sentada aos pés do pai, acomodado na velha poltrona.

_ Feliz natal, Harry. Ah com certeza ia ser. Agora ia. Era só ele se lembrar daquele sorriso que com certeza ia. Ainda mais se ele conseguisse descobrir onde os gêmeos tinham pendurado a porcaria do visgo! _

Terminou de colocar os presentes que trazia sob a árvore e foi sentar-se no chão ao lado de Ron, encostado na parede abaixo da janela. Tentou se distrair com as lamúrias do amigo de que podia muito bem comer e abrir os seus presentes ao mesmo tempo, mas seus olhos - e seus sentidos - estavam todos dirigidos à jovem de cabelos vermelhos à sua frente. Foi acordado de seu transe ruivo quando a senhora Weasley exclamou dirigindo-se a ele.

- Oh deus! Sua mãe não precisava... Olhe Arthur, sapatos!

De fato todos pareciam felizes com os presentes que sua mãe mandara. Até mesmo Percy parara de cobiçar a gravata nova de seu pai, quando viu o seu. Mas Harry mal percebia isso. Sua atenção estava toda em Ginny e a forma como seus dedos abriam delicadamente o papel. Infelizmente de onde estava ele não conseguia ter uma visão nem mesmo razoável daquilo que fez com que ela arregalasse os olhos e sorrisse.

- Olhe mãe!

- Jesus amado, um corte de tecido! Deus abençoe a sua mãe, Harry. Ela deve ter gasto todos os cupons de roupa¹ que possuia conosco...

- Agora a senhora vai poder fazer aquele vestido que estava na revista. - Ela levantou um pouco a fazenda de um verde suave admirando-a e depois olhou diretamente para o moreno e completou. - Obrigada Harry.

O rapaz foi surpreendido ao vê-la se dirigir a ele, tão imerso que estava nos movimentos que ela fazia e em como seu rosto corara de alegria. Parecendo um tolo só conseguiu balbuciar um singelo 'de nada'.

Depois que abriram seus presentes (Harry ganhara um suéter de lã da senhora Weasley, um boné novo de seu padrinho e uma pequena máquina fotográfica de seus pais), todos foram até a cozinha tomar o café da manhã, para depois poderem se arrumar e ir até a igreja para a missa de Natal. Harry estava terminando de descer as escadas, já com seu novo suéter, quando ouviu de Ginny a pergunta que tanto o perseguia desde a noite anterior.

- Por falar nisso onde vocês colocaram o visgo?

Harry virou o rosto na direção dela tão rápido ao ouvir as palavras saindo da boca da ruiva que quase teve certeza de que Ron, que vinha logo atrás, ouvira seu pescoço estalar. Mas ao perceber George observando-o desviou rapidamente o olhar.

- Por que, Ginny? Você pretendia beijar alguém por acaso? - A pergunta de Fred, conseguiu o feito de deixar Harry ainda mais ansioso.

- Não... Eu só lembrei de ter visto junto com os outros enfeites.

- To sabendo... - Fred lançou um olhar sério para seu gêmeo que assentiu com a cabeça, antes de continuar. - Digamos que nós preferimos não correr nenhum risco esse ano.

A senhora Weasley, calçando seus sapatos novos e também a estola que ganhara de sua tia Muriel, era toda sorrisos ao embarcar no Ford com Arthur, os gêmeos e Percy. Já Ronald, Harry e Ginny preferiram ir de bicicleta. Ao menos assim não teriam que escutar a ladainha de Percy sobre o emprego de auxiliar de mordomo que sua tia-avó arrumara e que iria lhe abrir muitas portas.

Harry sentiu seu monstro particular se remexer mais uma vez quando a ruiva nem cogitou outra hipótese e acomodou-se na bicicleta do irmão. Mas foi somente até ele se lembrar que os Granger também iriam almoçar na Toca e sendo assim, quando voltassem, Hermione iria com Ron e Ginny... Quase arfou de antecipação ao pensar em Ginny mais uma vez entre seus braços, o cabelo flamejante batendo em seu corpo, o perfume floral solto no ar enquanto ele pedalava de volta.

Mas apesar da missa de Natal ter sido bastante alegre e divertida e dele ter encontrado todos os seus amigos mais uma vez lá, Harry não continuou contente quando Ginny resolveu aceitar o convite dos Granger para retornar para a Toca de carro. E para acabar com a alegria de Ron, Hermione também foi com os pais.

Como o senhor Weasley e Percy - em seus últimos dias como funcionário da rede ferroviária - tinham que ficar na estação para receber o único trem que chegaria naquele dia, logo após às doze horas, Harry e Ron resolveram voltar de carro, que para total desespero da senhora Weasley, era dirigido por George.

Assim que desembarcou e ajudou Ronald a guardar as bicicletas, ouviram o barulho do automóvel dos Granger estacionando. A professora Elizabeth podia não ser uma cozinheira tão boa quanto a senhora Weasley, mas o peru assado que trouxera parecia estar delicioso, assim como os dois enormes pudins de Natal. Como iriam esperar o retorno do senhor Weasley e Percy para começarem a refeição, os jovens puderam conversar um pouco enquanto arrumavam uma grande mesa no quintal, já que ainda não nevara. Para aplacar um pouco o frio os gêmeos fizeram uma grande fogueira ali perto de modo a mantê-los aquecidos, o que tornou tudo mais agradável.

Quando estavam terminando de arrumar os enfeites e Ronald já reclamara de estar faminto umas cem vezes, o senhor Weasley apareceu acompanhado não só de Percy. Junto com eles vinham mais três pessoas. Quando Molly finalmente percebeu a chegada do marido e de seus acompanhantes não se segurou e correu para encontrá-los.

- Vocês voltaram! Graças a deus! Meus meninos.

Bill e Charlie largaram suas bagagens no chão quase ao mesmo tempo e se aproximaram da mãe onde a envolveram num abraço triplo cheio de saudades.

- Feliz natal mãe! - Charlie falou antes de beijar as bochechas da matrona que parecia prestes a explodir de felicidades.

- Oi mãe. - Bill exclamou e depois soltou-a dando um passo para trás e pegando pela mão a moça que o aguardava olhando a cena com atenção e puxando-a para o seu lado. - A senhora se lembra da Fleur?

- Oh sim, claro. Ela é professora dos meninos, não é?

- Sou sim, madame.

- Como está?

- Estou bien, merci.

- Bom, mãe... Fleur estava na estação quando chegamos e então eu a convidei para almoçar conosco, já que a família dela está longe...

- Claro, claro... - Molly falou apressadamente. - Bill peça aos seus irmãos para colocarem mais três lugares na mesa, pois eu já vou servir o almoço.

- Ok mãe. Obrigado.

Molly olhou seus filhos se afastarem juntos com a moça e não conseguiu esconder uma careta de desagrado que surgiu em seu rosto. Mal notou Arthur se aproximar e somente reparou no fato ao sentir que era abraçada por ele.

- O que você está pensando, querida?

- Como essa francesinha sabia que o meu Bill estava chegando e eu não?

- Pelo que ele me contou, eles estão se correspondendo há meses. - Arthur beijou a mão da esposa e completou apontando para o casal que acabara de entrar na casa. - E eu acho que ele não é mas o seu Bill, Molly. Agora ele é o Bill _ dela_.

Apesar da convidada inesperada, a presença de todos os filhos logo fez Molly se animar novamente e em pouco tempo ela já estava sorridente, servindo a deliciosa comida a todos, com a ajuda da senhora Granger. Harry comeu com vontade toda sua porção de peru, batatas assadas e couve de bruxelas e já ia se servir de castanhas quando ouviu Charlie apontando para seu prato e dizendo:

- Ei, você tem um osso da sorte.

-Ahm?

- Ah qual é! - Ron zombou do outro lado da mesa, olhando-o como se ele fosse uma aberração. - Osso da sorte.

- Eu sei o que é um osso da sorte, tá legal! Eu só estava distraído. - Grunhiu emburrado para o amigo.

- Claro que sim. - Riu Charlie, sentado ao seu lado. - Agora pare de embromar, pegue o seu lado do osso e faça seu pedido.

Não restou a Harry opção senão a de concentrar sua mente para fazer um pedido enquanto Charlie contava até três e puxava seu lado do ossinho até quebrar.

- Droga. - murmurou o ruivo. - Você ganhou, cara. Tomara que tenha feito um bom pedido.

Harry não pode evitar corar e olhar em direção à Ginny quando ouviu isso, mas desviou rapidamente sua atenção antes que algum dos irmãos dela percebesse.

Ronald acabou de repetir o almoço pela segunda vez quando sentiu o peso do olhar de Hermione sobre si. Sorriu sem jeito para ela, pensando em como nunca imaginara que um dia preferiria fazer outra coisa a não ser degustar as iguarias preparadas por sua mãe.

Assim que todos terminaram de comer e de ouvir as novidades que Bill e Charlie trouxeram, Ron sugeriu a Hermione que fossem dar um passeio. Foram então até onde os pais dela estavam sentados, conversando com os Weasley e o rapaz, com as orelhas cada vez mais vermelhas, pediu.

- Eu e Hermione podemos dar uma volta?

- É claro que sim, Ronald. - Assentiu o senhor Granger antes de olhar em direção aos pais do ruivo.

- Levem a sua irmã com vocês. - Completou Arthur Weasley em concordância.

É claro que Ronald já esperava por isso, afinal essa fora uma das condições impostas por Phillip Granger quando conversaram, então ele simplesmente meneou a cabeça e respondeu.

- Farei isso, com licença. - Pegou Hermione pela mão e foram até Ginny, sentada perto dos irmãos recém-chegados conversando e dirigiu-se a ela. - Ginny vem, vamos dar uma volta.

- Vamos é?

- Ginny, por favor. - O tom suplicante e envergonhado de Hermione chegava a ser cômico e a ruiva não pôde deixar passar em branco.

- Ah agora sim! Viu irmãozinho? Você tem que aprender com sua namorada a ter mais educação.

- Vocês estão namorando? - Perguntou Bill com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu também vou com vocês. - Disse Harry entrando na conversa ao mesmo tempo que Ron resmungava pro seu irmão mais velho.

- Não enche Bill.

Os quatro jovens foram caminhando pela trilha que ia em direção ao lago, conversando animadamente sobre os presentes que tinham ganhado. Harry queria mais que tudo pegar na mão de Ginny da mesma forma despreocupada que fazia antes, mas sabia que agora ela não se sentiria à vontade. Quando chegaram perto da casa da árvore Ronald simplesmente abraçou Hermione ainda mais forte e perguntou:

- Vocês não se importam em ficar um pouco sozinhos enquanto Hermione me ajuda a procurar uma coisa que eu perdi lá em cima na semana passada, não é?

- Se você quiser eu te ajudo. - Sugeriu Harry distraído.

- Não! - Respondeu o ruivo imediatamente.

- Ah Harry, por favor se manca, não é! Você acha que ele ia preferir ficar sozinho com você do que com a namorada dele? - Exclamou Ginny revirando os olhos, e depois disse ao irmão. - Pode ir Ron que nós vamos ficar esperando lá perto do lago.

Se dando conta do que ela falava, Harry desviou o rosto da direção do amigo para evitar ver o olhar cobiçoso com que Ron admirava as pernas de Hermione enquanto ela subia os pequenos degraus de madeira. Ginny o empurrava em direção à faia onde tantas vezes se sentaram e em segundos tudo que ele sentia era o toque daquelas mãos em suas costas, mesmo sobre o grosso casaco que vestia.

- Senhor! Você às vezes é muito lento. - Resmungava a ruiva entre os dentes.

- É, eu sei... - Ela não se conteve ao ouvir aquela confissão num tom tão deplorável e riu.

- Por que você está rindo?

- Desculpe é que eu nunca imaginei que você fosse admitir isso assim tão fácil...

- Er... é que eu... bem... eu já tinha me dado conta... - Encarou os brilhantes olhos cor de âmbar e decidiu que não ia deixar aquele momento passar. - Ginny.

- O que foi?

Harry se aproximou um pouco mais, seus olhos percorrendo todo rosto alvo, contando as pequenas sardas, até parar na boca rosada que andava tirando seu sono. Procurou as palavras certas que deviam estar guardadas no fundo de sua mente e tentou não gaguejar enquanto falava tocando gentilmente o rosto dela.

- Me perdoe por ser tão lerdo.

- Do-do que você está falando? - Algo no tom de voz de Harry fez com que percebesse que ele não estava falando da pequena gafe que acabara de cometer.

- Disso...

Com uma determinação que ele não sabia de onde surgia, deu mais um passo à frente, praticamente acabando com o espaço entre eles, levou a outra mão também até o rosto da garota e beijou-lhe delicadamente. Ele a viu tremer em surpresa e em seguida fechar os olhos, entregue. Depois ele mesmo fechou os dele e à partir de então tudo virou somente sensações. Sentiu quando ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e suas próprias mãos desceram pelo corpo dela até alcançarem a cintura onde fez a distância entre eles desaparecer. Sentiu-a abrir seus lábios dando passagem para sua língua explorá-la como nos sonhos. Sentiu os dois corações baterem loucamente e mais que tudo, sentiu uma incrível felicidade envolvê-lo.

Depois de um tempo incalculável os rostos se separaram, mas eles continuaram abraçados, incertos se conseguiriam se sustentar de pé ao se afastarem. Ginny levantou o rosto até encontrar os olhos esmeralda e Harry se perdeu por um momento naquele olhar, acabando por dizer num sussurro a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente, apontando uma árvore ao fundo.

- Achei um visgo.

- Espero que você não tenha me beijado só por causa dele.

- Não... É só que... Esquece, não tem mais nenhuma importância... - Ginny apenas riu e ainda com um sorriso informou.

- Está nevando.

Era verdade. Eles nem haviam reparado que começara a nevar. A primeira neve do inverno. Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez. Talvez celebrando a neve que finalmente caia, talvez o sentimento que havia entre os dois, talvez a certeza de que aquele devia ser o melhor Natal dos últimos tempos.

----

1 – Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial a população recebia do governo um livreto com cupons para compra de alimentos e roupas que estavam racionados.

------

N/B Paty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (pulando feito louca) Eles se beijaram! Eles se beijaram! Eles se beijaram! Até que enfim rsssssssss... ah eu amei tanto esse capítulo -, vcs não podem imaginar como foi, eu fiquei praticamente tendo um filho para querer ler mais e a Pri digitava pouca coisa humf... tá, até que ela não demorou tanto e ficou tão maravilhoso!!! Irmãos? Só o Harry mesmo pra pensar isso. Mana amei tudo e tô louca pra ver no que isso vai dar, beijos enormes pra vc e te amo.

N/B Pam: Que lindoooooo! (perdi as contas de quantas vezes escrevi isso pelo capítulo!) Ah foi mto fofo o Harry pedindo para a Gin desculpá-lo por ele ser tão lerdo! Até que dessa vez ele foi rápido! Ron e Mione bem espertinhos não?? Sempre com uma desculpa na ponta da língua para ficarem sozinhos! Ahhhh to suspirando até agora com o beijo HG! Amei o capítulo Pri! Beijos...amo vc!

N/A: Até que enfim!!!!!!!!!!! Aff vamos ver se agora o povo para de pedir o beijo entre Harry e Ginny (até porque agora não vai parar mais... Ou será que vai?) Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Bjks enormes a todos. Não esqueçam de comentar!!!!

Livinha: Aff essa história de esquecer review tá virando novela... Quando não sou eu, é você... Quando não sou nem eu nem você é a Geo!!! KKKKK Obrigada pelos elogios, querida. Delícia é poder contar com você, sempre! Beijos.

Ninha: Acalme seu coração querida pois a Lilly vai voltar!!! Ao menos eu acho, né? Vai que Hitler não deixa... Bjks

Ari Duarte: pensando Todo mundo gostou da cena da bicicleta. Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjks

Mirella Silveira: Infelizmente não deu pra eu postar semana passada, mas foi porque as coisas foram acontecendo no capítulo e dai... Bom espero que tenha gostado. Bjks

Georgea: Se só faltava o Harry desempacar, agora não falta mais nada!!! Remus e Tonks foi bem legal né? Eu não vejo a hora dele voltar e... ops! Sem mais spoilers. Bjks mana.

Mel.Bel.louca: Obrigada pelo comentário. Realmente tem horas que o Vernon dá nos nervos! Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjks

Sally Owens: Primeiro muito obrigada pela ajuda com a escolha dos presentes, espero que tenha ficado tudo nos conformes. Segundo, e não é que o Harry descobriu quem é a garota dos seus sonhos!!! Beijos enormes.

Sônia Sag: PRONTO! O BEIJO SAIU!!!!!! E realmente o Rony "animado" é... capota. E aí, a Paty fez muito estrago? Espero que não, hihihi. Quero só ver quando o cachorrão der as caras, nem sei quem vai ter mais trabalho, se é ele pra dar conta de tanta fã ou se é a Paty pra espantar elas... Beijos enormes querida.

Gina W. Potter: Pronto querida, taí p beijo mais esperado da fic. Espero que tenha ficado a contento. Bjks

Naty L. Potter: Pronto não precisa esperar mais!!! Taí o relacionamento!!! Agora quanto à sua fic eu já favoritei e estou lendo aos poucos. Me desculpe, mas minha vida está muito corrida com o término do ano letivo, provas, festas de encerramento (ser professora é fogo!!!), e ainda cuidar da casa (eu não tenho empregada) e das crianças (tenho 2) e tudo mais eu vivo em pé de guerra com o meu marido pra sair de frente do pc... Já viu né. Mas assim que der eu vou lá e deixo um comentário pra você. Bjks

Aluada: Não, minhas irmãs são maravilhosas. Todas elas. Quanto à sua dúvida o Harry tem 15 anos. E vai me dizer que com 15 anos a gente não pensa nessas coisas? As vezes até já faz!!!! Amore quanto ás suas fics eu já favoritei e digo pra você o mesmo que eu falei pra Naty L Potter (dê uma olhada no comentário que eu fiz pra ela) Bjks.

BERNARDO: Você é que é supimpa e quase fofo! Veja bem eu disse quase! KKKK E você se enganou o Rony percebeu o "clima", quem ainda não tinha se dado conta era o próprio Harry! Bjks

Gaby W.: Filhaaaaa, que bom que você tá amando a fic. Mas perah. Você tá achando que eu sou má ao ponto de estragar o clima da fic??? Tá você sabe que eu sou bem capaz não é??? hihihihi. Bjks

Suzana Barrocas: Obrigada por ter passado por aqui, mesmo que correndo. Bjks

Clara: Pois é o Harry foi o último a perceber o clima... Fazer o que né, mas ele se recuperou em tempo. E acabei que demorei mais tempo pra postar do que eu mesma pretendia, mas espero que você me perdoe por isso. Bjks

Tati Skywalker: Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjks

Bunny: Obrigada querida, são seu olhos, hihi. Calma que em breve os marotos entrarão em ação. Bjks

Kasuke Gê;): Obrigada pelo comentário embriagantemente maravilhoso, hehe. Bjks

Marcia M: Calma moça, que esse casal ainda vai queimar muita lenha!!! Se o Ron vai ser uma pedra no sapato do casal eu não posso dizer, mas eu vejo alguns percalços no caminho... Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjks

Pamela Black e Paty Black: Manas amadas, obrigada por tudo, principalmente por me aturarem nas minhas loucuras, lerem minhas mensagens no celular as 9 da manhã (ou às 7 no seu casso paty), ou em qualquer momento que me surge uma dúvida. Amo vocês. Beijos imensos.


	14. Que Venha 1941!

Capítulo 13 - Que venha 1941!

Harry quase não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Todos os seus sonhos mais recentes estavam sendo realizados. Certo, nem todos, mas isso era apenas um detalhe. O que importava mesmo era sentir o toque dos lábios de Gina nos seus, o perfume dela o envolvendo. O importante é que estava novamente junto dela. _Não é que o pedido para o osso da sorte tinha funcionado!!!_

Mas havia algo que não podia ser esquecido, mesmo após tantos beijos. Ron tinha razão. A cidade inteira ia comentar se ficassem juntos enquanto ele estivesse morando na Toca. Afastou-se relutante e apesar da confusão brilhante dos olhos castanhos incitá-lo a deixar tudo para lá, Harry forçou-se a encarar o chão e dizer:

- Me desculpe Gin. Nós não... Eu não...

- Você não vai dizer que a gente não pode ficar juntos, não é? – Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando o rapaz corou e não conseguiu encará-la. – O que? Por que não?

Harry arriscou-se a olhar novamente na direção dela, mas em seguida deu dois passos para trás pondo uma distância segura para que suas mãos não o traíssem e agarrassem-na outra vez, e começou timidamente.

- A cidade inteira vai falar...

- E quem liga para o que esse povo vai dizer? – Ela interrompeu olhando fixamente para os próprios pés por alguns momentos antes de encará-lo de novo com os olhos úmidos e perguntar angustiada. – É... É por causa do que aconteceu com Zabini?

- É! – Respondeu, aliviado por ela ter compreendido tão facilmente.

- Por causa do que ele fez você não quer... – A voz de Ginny não passava de um sussurro ao por em palavras o seu receio.

- Não! Por causa dele a cidade vai falar. – Harry se apressou em retificar. Não se conteve e aproximou-se novamente pegando as mãos dela entre as suas. – Eu quero... É só que eu... Bem, eu me preocupo com você...

Ele limpou a lágrima que escapou dos olhos castanhos com a ponta dos dedos, num carinho suave e a abraçou, provocando em si mesmo uma lamúria de rendição. Como podia se afastar dela? Como poderia deixar de envolvê-la em seus braços? Ele já sabia exatamente como se sentiria se tivesse que fazer isso. Abraçou-a com vontade e descansou seu queixo sobre os cabelos vermelhos, sentindo seus corações ainda batendo no mesmo ritmo.

- E agora? – Ginny perguntou baixinho.

- Agora vamos sair da neve, depois a gente vê como fica.

Harry puxou a ruiva pela mão até ficarem sob a faia onde sentaram lado a lado. Imediatamente ela aconchegou seu corpo junto ao dele fazendo com que ele sentisse sua pulsação se acelerar um pouco mais. Procurou conter seus pensamentos que exigiam saber o porquê de suas mãos ainda não estarem procurando por sua pele e seus lábios estarem distantes dos lábios doces. Tentou colocar uma distância mínima para impedir-se de cometer uma loucura, mas Ginny segurou em seu braço e apoiou-o em seu corpo, enquanto invadia sua alma com os olhos castanhos.

- Não tem ninguém da cidade aqui, agora.

Mesmo que tentasse, sua sanidade – que gritava que Ron e Hermione estavam a apenas alguns metros de distância – foi vencida totalmente por aquelas palavras. Num instante a vontade de embrenhar seus dedos nos cabelos ruivos, provar novamente da boca macia, descobrir quanto tempo conseguiam ficar sem respirar, surgiu avassaladora e tudo mais foi esquecido.

------

Ron estava achando um pouco estranho o fato de Harry e Ginny estarem quase do mesmo jeito de antes da "pequena conversa" que tivera com o moreno no galpão. Talvez os dois tivessem superado o que quer que fosse que os havia deixado amuados, pois conversavam e brincavam um com o outro, mas sempre mantendo uma distância aceitável. Nada de mãos dadas ou abraços apertados. E nada também dos olhares melosos de Ginny. Agora o que via nos olhos da irmã era aquele brilho especial que aparecia sempre que ela pregava uma peça em alguém. Harry também estava com um humor melhor e já não olhava para ele e seus irmãos como se o tivessem condenado à forca.

Agora que sua mãe não trabalhava mais para os Dursley, os jovens tiveram mais tempo para ficar à toa durante o recesso de fim de ano, mas com a neve que não parara desde que começara a cair há dois dias, passear era quase impossível. Mas Harry e Ginny não pareceram realmente incomodados de ter que colocar casacos extras e o acompanhar até a casa de Hermione naquela tarde como temera. Na verdade eles pareceram até felizes em enfrentar a neve.

Até que pedalar através do caminho esbranquiçado ajudava a espantar um pouco o frio. Mas nada servia melhor para aquecê-lo do que estar com Hermione. Assim que entraram a esperança de alguns momentos a sós com a namorada ruiu ao ver os pais dela sentados na sala.

- Olá garotos. – Disse Philippe Granger abaixando um pouco o jornal que lia para cumprimentá-los.

- Olá senhor e senhora Granger. – Responderam os recém chegados quase em uníssono.

- Oh Harry que bom que você veio também. – A mãe de Hermione falou com um sorriso. – Sua mãe conseguiu nos ligar hoje pela manhã.

- Sério?! – O rapaz abriu um leve sorriso ao ver a confirmação de sua professora. – E... Bem... O que ela disse?

- Pode comemorar, pois no máximo dentro de um mês sua mãe virá para a cidade trabalhar comigo. – Interrompeu o homem, satisfeito.

- Legal! – Disse Harry feliz.

- Que bom, Harry! – Disse Ron dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas

- Que bom nada, Ron. Isso é ótimo! – Exclamou Ginny feliz.

A jovem ruiva não se conteve com a notícia. A vinda da mãe de Harry significava muito mais que o término de boa parte das preocupações do moreno, era também sinônimo de que eles poderiam ficar juntos sem que ela ficasse mal falada na cidade, como ele insistia em dizer. O sorriso que exibia só não era maior que o do próprio Harry que tinha seus olhos brilhantemente verdes presos nos dela, provavelmente chegando às mesmas conclusões.

Hermione encarou os amigos que se olhavam alegres demais, cúmplices demais. Com um sorriso de compreensão aproximou-se de Ginny e pediu:

- Ginny você pode ir até o meu quarto comigo um momento?

- Por que Mione? – Perguntou Ron ressabiado.

- Por nada. Eu só quero a opinião de uma garota sobre uma coisinha, a gente não demora.

- Ahm...

As garotas subiram a escada e tão logo entraram no quarto da morena, esta fechou a porta atrás de si e perguntou de forma decidida para Ginny que esperava no meio do quarto:

- Por que é ótimo a mãe do Harry vir morar na cidade? - A ruiva pensou por um momento antes de responder enquanto se aproximava da janela.

- Ora Hermione, você prefere que ela fique em Londres, longe dele? Que grande amiga você é, hein!

- Não tente me enganar Ginevra Molly Weasley! - Hermione exigiu com a sobrancelha levantada, vendo a amiga morder o lábio antes de recomeçar a falar.

- Mas o que você quer que eu diga? Que se Lílian Potter vier morar em Bourghill, Harry vai ter a própria casa e então ninguém poderá falar qualquer coisa se ver nós dois juntos?

- Então é isso! - Exclamou fazendo Ginny arregalar os olhos e pedir silêncio.

- Shshshsh

- Ele falou alguma coisa? Conta!

- Ele falou... Mas antes ele me beijou.

- ELE FEZ O QUE? - Hermione gritou se aproximando da cunhada com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que você não grita mais alto pra assim o Ron escutar de uma vez?

- Desculpe. Mas... quando foi?

- No natal.

- Lá no lago! - Concluiu antes de completar mais para si mesma: - Eu notei que vocês estavam alegres demais para quem ficou esperando no frio enquanto...

- Enquanto você ficava se agarrando com o meu irmão! - interrompeu a ruiva

- Ginny!

- Mas é verdade não é?

- É, mas nós não estamos falando de mim. - Segurou nas mãos da amiga e perguntou. - Como foi?

- Foi tão... perfeito!

- Você está parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada.

- É o que eu sou.

- Eu sei! Mas e aí?

- Aí o que, Hermione?

- Ninguém mais está sabendo?

- Não. Se meus irmãos souberem... Eles já implicavam antes, quando não tinha acontecido nada, imagina agora...

- Mas pelo que eu saiba nenhum deles é cego, Ginny.

- Como assim?

- Se vocês , continuarem se olhando do mesmo jeito que fizeram lá embaixo vai ser fácil pra eles descobrirem.

A tarde passou tranqüila. Os quatro jovens fizeram uma pequena guerra de bolas de neve no quintal durante algum tempo até que Ronald não agüentou mais e arrastou Hermione para a lateral da casa, com a desculpa de procurarem mais neve para fazerem bolas.

Hermione podia jurar que os flocos que caiam do céu nem chegavam a tocá-los, devido ao calor que emanavam. Mesmo com todos os agasalhos que vestia, Ron conseguira achar uma brecha e tocar a sua cintura com uma das mãos. A outra segurava seu corpo firmemente por cima dos casacos, os dedos roçando levemente a lateral de seus seios enquanto seus lábios tiravam todo o ar de seus pulmões. Suas mãos tinham vida própria ao se embrenhar nos cabelos vermelhos, incapaz de se afastarem. Foi inevitável arfar quando sentiu o contato da boca quente em seu pescoço, provocando sensações cada vez mais conhecidas. Arqueou seu corpo contra o de Ron, num movimento sensual e instintivo, enterrando os dedos em sua nuca, gemendo em seu ouvido. O rapaz pareceu levar um choque, reprimiu um gemido e se afastou rapidamente, deixando-a confusa.

- O que houve?

- Na-nada...

- Eu fiz algo... errado?

- Não! É só que eu... eu não esperava... e... - Ele deu um passo atrás quando a garota fez menção de se aproximar e pediu levemente desesperado. - Não! E-eu não sei se consigo me controlar... agora.

Ron tingia-se cada vez mais de vermelho a cada palavra, evitando o olhar de Hermione que ao observá-lo mais atentamente pensou entender o que quase tinha acontecido.

- Oh! Certo... Talvez seja melhor nós voltarmos...

- Ok. Você pode ir na frente, eu... vou ficar mais um pouco.

Ele viu Hermione se afastar, voltando para a parte visível do quintal e sentindo-se miserável, ouviu-a tropeçar fazendo um barulho enorme. _Eu sou um estúpido. Acabei assustando-a com minha 'empolgação'..._

------

Harry e Ginny se afastaram rapidamente ao ouvirem o barulho de alguém tropeçando. Sabiam que não deviam se agarrar assim que ficavam sozinhos, pois podiam ser surpreendidos, mas como conseguiriam isso? No instante em que eram deixados a sós um impulso incontrolável os unia, parecendo pólos opostos de um imã e eles imediatamente se perdiam num beijo ávido. Tinham tido muita sorte na noite anterior de não terem sido flagrados quando ela fora deixar as roupas limpas no quarto de Ron e encontrara Harry sozinho lendo um livro da escola. Saíram de trás do carvalho, para onde o último resquício de bom senso fez com que eles se ocultassem, e dirigiram-se para a mesa ali perto, onde em seguida Hermione os encontrou.

- Ué, cadê o Ronald?

- Ele...bem...ele já vem. - Ela respondeu corada. - Ginny, você me ajuda a trazer chocolate quente?

- Claro.

Tão logo as garotas entraram, Harry viu Ron se aproximar com uma expressão difícil de decifrar: um misto de vergonha, arrependimento e êxtase.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Harry sem conter a curiosidade.

- Nada que te interesse. - A resposta veio acompanhada de uma carranca que indicava que o humor do ruivo não estava dos melhores.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem perguntou.

Passado alguns poucos instantes Ron perguntou ainda bastante sério:

- Onde está Hermione?

- Foi na cozinha buscar chocolate quente com Ginny. - Harry observou as orelhas do amigo ficarem um pouco mais vermelhas e após pensar um pouco ele falou:

- É melhor a gente entrar.

------

- O que aconteceu, Mione?

- Seu irmão. - A morena respondeu com um sorriso fraco, completando mais para si mesma. - Eu não imaginava que seria capaz de fazer algo desse tipo.

- Fazer o que?

- Ah, Ginny!

- Agora que começou, fale!

- Digamos que eu não sabia que...

Mas Hermione parou de falar quando Ron e Harry entraram na cozinha. O ruivo não conseguia encará-la e quando falou dirigiu-se mais ao chão que à namorada.

- Resolvemos entrar, está muito frio lá fora.

- Hum, certo. A gente toma o chocolate lá na sala então.

- Ok. - Ron levantou os olhos, mas baixou-os assim que encontrou as irís castanhas presas nele. - Eu e Harry vamos esperar lá.

Hermione nem ao menos teve tempo para responder, pois quando abriu a boca para fazê-lo os rapazes já tinham saído da cozinha. Ginny que notara o jeito do irmão, não demorou a perguntar:

- O que houve afinal?

- Nada. A gente estava...hum...namorando e então eu acho que me empolguei e ele meio que...

- Meio que o que?

- Ah, Ginny... Você sabe! - A ruiva percebeu pelo tom da amiga, juntamente com os olhos arregalados e os gestos que fazia sobre o que ela falava e não conseguiu evitar um gracejo.

- Oh entendi! Então você descobriu o ponto fraco do meu irmão, hein.

- Pelo visto... Mas eu acredito que tenha sido um conjunto de coisas. - Respondeu pensativa, mas percebeu que a outra estava distraída. - O que você está pensando?

A ruiva olhou-a com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, os olhos brilhantes e a sobrancelha levantada e respondeu:

- Qual será o ponto fraco do Harry?

- Acho que você vai ter que ir testando até descobrir.

- Nossa, realmente acho que isso vai ser um tremendo sacrifício!!

As duas se encararam e apesar de tentarem, não conseguiram conter as gargalhadas que perduraram ainda longos minutos até que conseguiram se controlar e levar a bandeja com as canecas de chocolate até a sala. Ginny deu a Harry um sorriso que o deixou desconcertado devido à presença dos amigos, mas como Ron estava prestando mais atenção à espuma em sua bebida do que em qualquer outra coisa, não percebeu. Porém antes que iniciassem uma conversa, a senhora Granger entrou na sala e falou, dirigindo-se ao moreno.

- Já estava esquecendo, Harry. Sua mãe vai tentar ligar no próximo sábado à tarde, então por que vocês não vem logo depois do almoço para aguardar?

- Muito obrigado, professora.

- Não tem porquê. Agora, acho melhor vocês não demorarem pois a neve está ficando mais forte.

- Mamãe! - Guinchou Hermione.

- Nós já vamos, senhora Granger. - Ron disse num tom que não deixava margens a discussão.

- Hermione, você vai querer que eles fiquem doentes?

- Não, é claro que não!

- Nós já estávamos mesmo de saída Hermione. - Ron declarou, bebendo em seguida todo o conteúdo de sua caneca em um grande gole e apoiando-a na mesinha.

Contra sua real vontade, minutos depois Hermione acompanhou os amigos e o namorado até o portão. Ronald continuava com as orelhas vermelhas e sem conseguir olhar diretamente para ela. Antes que ele alcançasse a bicicleta, ela segurou em seu braço fazendo com que os olhos cobalto encontrassem os seus. Deu um sorriso tímido e virando-se para Harry, que já montava na bicicleta que estava usando, e Ginny que aguardava junto com o rapaz e disse:

- Vocês se importariam de ir na frente? Eu queria falar uma coisa com o Ron em particular.

- Tudo bem Mione. A gente espera por você perto da ponte irmãozinho. - A jovem ruiva respondeu tentando conter a vontade de agradecer à cunhada por dar a ela a oportunidade de passear à sós com Harry sem o irmão desconfiar.

- Tá.

Foi a resposta monossilábica do rapaz que não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Olhou para a namorada sentindo o coração bater acelerado de tanto nervoso. _Era agora que ela ia dizer que ele tinha extrapolado, que não podiam continuar com aquilo. Afinal ela era uma garota decente e não ia querer ficar com alguém que não conseguisse controlar as próprias calças. Ela provavelmente estava achando que ele era algum tipo de tarado juvenil, como o crápula do Zabini._

Hermione notou a palidez de Ron, que juntamente com a expressão engraçada em seu rosto fazia-o parecer enjoado. Tentou acalmá-lo com um sorriso terno, mas ele nem percebeu. Arrastou-o para uma parte mais abrigada da entrada e pegou em sua mão. Notou que ele a olhou corajosamente e respirou fundo antes de falar:

- Hermione eu gostaria que você me desculpasse.

- Shshshshs. - Ela sorriu. As vezes ele era encantador mesmo sem perceber. - Você não fez nada para se desculpar.

- Não?

- Claro que não.

- Você não vai terminar comigo por causa do que aconteceu?

- Mas não aconteceu nada... - Ela respondeu, completando após pensar por um instante. - Bom, nada demais na verdade.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse ficado chateada.

A garota respirou fundo, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e com toda a audácia que conseguiu reunir falou baixinho, olhando-o nos olhos e corando.

- Foi interessante saber os efeitos que eu causo em você, e como conseguí-los...

Ron surpreendeu-se com a resposta e sua mente trabalhou rápido até processá-la. _Então ela não tinha se chateado... Talvez Harry e Ginny não se importassem de ficar um pouco mais de tempo esperando-o perto da ponte..._ Segurou Hermione pela cintura, trazendo-a para junto de si. A confiança em seus atos retornando rapidamente. Tomou os lábios dela nos seus, envolvendo-a num turbilhão de emoções que deixava claro os efeitos dela sobre ele.

---xxx---

Harry estava particularmente animado. Na tarde do dia anterior conseguira falar brevemente com sua mãe, que lhe garantira que no máximo ao final de janeiro já teria conseguido resolver todas as pendências que lhe prendia em Londres e então viria para Bourghill. Nem mesmo o fato de ter sabido que seu pai somente iria encontrá-los em meados de fevereiro – notícia que obviamente lhe chateou - foi suficiente para acabar com seu entusiasmo.

Abotoou sua camisa, enfiou por cima o suéter que havia ganhado da senhora Weasley no Natal e foi para frente do espelho tentar domar os cabelos.

- Por que você não desiste logo e libera o espelho? – Ron disse cheio de enfado, colocando-se atrás do amigo. – Não sei pra que tanto esmero.

- Quem sabe eu não vou encontrar a garota dos meus sonhos hoje à noite? – Harry falou com um sorriso torto. _Na verdade eu vou encontrá-la assim que descermos._

- Se essa coitada existir tem que aceitar os seus defeitos, começando por esse seu cabelo desgrenhado. Agora sai.

Harry ia responder, mas um berro da senhora Weasley ordenando que descessem imediatamente o impediu. Os dois rapazes precipitaram-se escada abaixo correndo e Harry quase caiu ao pisar em falso num dos últimos degraus quando se distraiu com a visão de Ginny parada à janela, conversando com os gêmeos.

Ele não sabia se aquele era o mesmo vestido da revista que ela mencionara quando abrira o presente que sua mãe enviara, mas era perfeito para ela e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que o paraíso era alvo, com cabelos vermelhos e estava envolto em tecido verde.

Com dificuldade desviou os olhos dela antes que alguém percebesse e se pôs em frente à senhora Weasley para ser inspecionado, do mesmo modo que ela fizera com os próprios filhos. Após ser liberado (Molly ainda tentara, ela mesma, pentear os cabelos dele, provocando risadinhas em todos) foi encontrar-se com Ron e Ginny que já estavam ao lado do Ford para irem à cidade participar do baile de Réveillon.

O salão da igreja estava delicadamente decorado, várias mesas estavam postas lado a lado, contornando as paredes, com alguns vãos entre elas para as pessoas passarem e deixando o centro livre para que todos que desejassem, dançassem ao som da mesma banda que tocara no baile da quermesse.

Assim que chegaram, avistaram Bill e Charlie, cuja despensa para as festas terminaria dali a dois dias, conversando animadamente com Fleur e Nymphadora no canto oposto. Logo todos os ruivos e Harry estavam acomodados e imediatamente após os Granger entrarem no salão, Ron foi encontrar-se com a namorada.

Ginny olhou seu irmão e Hermione, não contendo um sorriso genuíno pela felicidade deles. Contudo não conseguiu evitar sentir uma pontinha de inveja, corroendo-lhe a alma, por saber que não podia ficar da mesma forma com Harry. Baixou os olhos para a mesa, tentando se distrair com outros pensamentos, porém não deve ter tido tanto sucesso em disfarçar, pois em seguida ouviu sua mãe perguntar preocupada:

- O que houve, querida?

- Nada mãe. - Forçou um sorriso e continuou. - Por quê?

- Achei que você tão desanimadinha, de repente.

- Impressão sua, mãe.

- Por que você não mostra a todos como você ficou linda nesse vestido, dando umas voltas pelo salão?

- Mãe!

- O que foi? É verdade. Não é, Harry?

- O que senhora Weasley? - O moreno sobressaltou-se ao ser incluído na conversa. Estava tentando não olhar em direção à ruiva, com medo de se entregar, mas não havia perdido nenhuma palavra que ela dissera desde que entraram no salão.

- A Ginny não está linda hoje?

- Está sim senhora.

Ela sabia que tinha corado antes mesmo que qualquer um falasse alguma coisa. A intensidade dos olhos verdes sobre si fizeram seu coração acelerar. Em algum lugar de sua mente ela ouviu sua mãe sugerindo que fosse falar com Luna sentada algumas mesas depois e assentiu. Aguardou alguns instantes até que suas pernas parassem de tremer antes de levantar-se e ir até a amiga.

Harry evitou olhar na direção onde a ruiva estava, apesar de estar se roendo de vontade de ir até ela e estrangular Dean Thomas que acabara de convidá-la para dançar. _É só uma música, _ pensou olhando propositadamente para o lado de fora do salão. _Em menos de cinco minutos ele vai tirar as mãos de cima dela. _ Resolveu caminhar um pouco e quem sabe se servir de uma caneca de ponche. _O que será que eles estão conversando? _Seus olhos traidores perseguiam a ruiva pelo salão. _Por que diabos ela 'tá rindo do que ele falou?_

- Olá Harry.

O moreno girou sobre os calcanhares e observou Parvati logo atrás de si, sorrindo largamente.

- Ah, olá Parvati.

- Por que você está aqui parado? Não vai dançar? - A jovem perguntou esperançosa.

- Er... Eu 'tô só... olhando.

- Se você quiser companhia... - Parvati disse tentando parecer sedutora.

Quando os últimos acordes da música soaram pelo salão, Harry respirou aliviado, vendo Ginny e Dean se separarem do outro lado do recinto. Contudo novos acordes foram iniciados e Colin Creevey tomou o lugar deixado por Dean, fazendo Harry praguejar baixinho. Relanceou os olhos verdes pelos casais que agora praticamente lotavam o espaço vendo Ron e Hermione sorridentes próximos de onde Neville e Luna não deixavam um momento sequer de se olharem enquanto se movimentavam ao som da música. No outro lado a professora Fleur parecia encantada em dançar com o irmão mais velho de Ginny, Bill. Numa decisão rápida olhou para a garota ao seu lado e convidou.

- Quer dançar?

- Claro Harry!

Imediatamente ele se viu rodeado pelos braços de Parvati que parecia exultante. Balançaram ao ritmo da música enquanto Harry tentava discretamente se aproximar de Ginny, mas sem muito sucesso pois a cada movimento que fazia naquela direção Parvati parecia fazer dois para o lado oposto.

Ginny estava procurando se divertir. Por mais que quisesse ficar o tempo todo ao lado de Harry, mesmo que não da forma que desejava, sabia que isso iria despertar muitas suspeitas, principalmente em seus familiares que a conheciam muito bem. _Pelo menos Colin não era tão insistente quanto Dean_, pensou enquanto rodopiava esperando parar novamente em frente ao amigo.

Porém não foi o toque gentil do colega de classe que sentiu. Mãos duras seguraram sua cintura e sua mão quando parou e antes que conseguisse se dar conta do que tinha acontecido, Blaise Zabini falou numa voz baixa e ríspida.

- Olá ruivinha, sentiu minha falta?

Ela estancou, sentindo a raiva emanada pelo rapaz. Procurou em volta por Colin e notou o modo constrangido que ele a olhava enquanto era afastado por uma alegre Pansy Parkinson, uma garota esnobe que era da turma de Ronald. Os olhos de Blaise, cravados nela, pareciam em brasas. Brasas de ódio e vingança.

- Me solte.

- Acho que não. - Ele agarrou ainda mais forte em seu braço e começou a arrastá-la para a saída dos fundos. - Você me deve uma por eu ter saído às pressas da cidade. Pensei que essa noite seria uma oportunidade perfeita para cobrar.

- Eu não devo nada a você! - Disse tentando soltar-se.

- Isso é uma questão de opinião. - Passou pela porta que Draco e Dudley passaram a montar guarda.

------

_Que mania era essa que as meninas tinham de rodopiar enquanto dançavam? Dependendo da velocidade podia até provocar tontura!_ Harry pensou enquanto imprimia um sorriso fraco nos lábios e tentava localizar novamente Ginny no salão. Pareceu tomar um banho de água gelada ao ver Zabini, a quem nem em sonhos imagina por de novo os olhos, arrastando-a para fora do salão. _Como fôra parar tão distante dela em tão pouco tempo?_

Soltou Parvati num rompante, e rapidamente atravessou o salão para alcançá-la. _Tinha que salvar Ginny._ Uma angústia tomou conta de seus pensamentos e o fato de encontrar o primo e Draco Malfoy guardando a saída dos fundos do salão com um sorriso cínico no rosto, somente fez piorar. _Merda._

- Sai da frente. - Grunhiu com raiva para eles.

- Isso é uma ordem? - O loiro falou de modo arrastado, coçando o queixo como se estivesse pensando, e Dudley apenas olhava-o com despeito.

- Anda Malfoy, me deixa passar.

- Acho que não. - Imediatamente qualquer traço de sorriso, mesmo que forçado, sumiu do rosto anguloso que parecia esculpido em gelo. Os olhos cinza faiscaram e se estreitaram enquanto ele se aproximava, numa atitude ameaçadora. _Esse cara tinha que aprender umas lições...Nunca mais ele ia se atrever a enfrentá-lo._ - Se fosse você saia daqui antes que eu me irritasse.

Ronald estava tentando a alguns bons minutos convencer Hermione a sumir com ele um pouquinho da festa. Nem era muito, só o suficiente para matar a saudade que sentia dos lábios dela, mas a morena parecia relutante. Resolveu desistir, por hora, para evitar que ela se chateasse com sua insistência e acabasse brigando com ele. Foi por isso que percebeu Harry passando por eles como uma flecha, pois de outra forma estaria com todas as suas atenções voltadas para a namorada, ou em tentar beijar-lhe o mais rápido possível.

- Mas o que...

- O que foi Ron? - Hermione perguntou ao notar sua agitação.

- O Harry passou por aqui como um foguete, e com uma cara de dar medo.

- Vamos atrás dele!

- Eu vou, você fica aqui. - O ruivo falou deixando-a sozinha e indo na direção por onde o amigo sumira.

- Francamente, não mesmo que eu vou ficar aqui sozinha sem saber o que está acontecendo.

Hermione seguiu o namorado, chegando praticamente junto com ele nos fundos do salão em tempo de verem Draco e Dudley ameaçando Harry.

- Que merda é essa? - Ron rosnou.

- Olha quem chegou para brincar. - Dudley finalmente parecia ter encontrado a voz.

- O Zabini levou a Gin lá pra fora e eles não querem me deixar passar! - Harry explicou com raiva, dando um passo à frente e encarando o loiro nos olhos.

- O QUE?!

Impulsionado pela certeza do que aquelas palavras significavam Ron pareceu explodir e empurrou o primo de Harry com tanta força contra a parede que o grandalhão soltou um gemido de dor. Aproveitando a momentânea distração que a atitude do amigo surtiu em Draco, Harry acertou-o com murro no estômago que o desequilibrou o suficiente para que o trio passasse por eles apressadamente.

- E agora? Para onde ele a levou? - Lamuriou-se Hermione, preocupada assim que chegaram ao lado de fora do salão.

- Eu vou por aqui... - Harry indicou o lado esquerdo que dava para o cemitério. - Vocês podem ir por ali. - Apontou à direita onde ao fundo se via o rio Bourghill.

Ele nem esperou uma resposta, saiu correndo, perscrutando todos os escuros espaços onde seus olhos alcançavam. Pedia aos céus que encontrasse Ginny o mais rápido possível e notou que tinha sido atendido quando ouviu não muito longe uma imprecação de Zabini. Num instante apressou-se, quase caindo quando a ruiva veio correndo em sua direção.

- Graças a Deus. - Murmurou envolvendo-a com seus braços. - O que foi...

- Volta aqui sua vadia! - Blaise Zabini apareceu de repente, parecendo não esperar encontrá-lo junto com Ginny. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que lhe pergunto, seu cretino. Como você se atreve a chegar perto dela novamente?

- Vamos embora Harry.

Ginny puxou-o pela mão para voltarem ao salão, não querendo arrumar, nem deixar que Harry arrumasse, nenhuma confusão com Blaise.

- Vocês ainda vão me pagar por tudo. - Zabini ameaçou fazendo o moreno parar de se afastar e em apenas dois passos agarrá-lo pelo casaco e grunhir.

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo sequer nela, entendeu?

- Ou então?

- Ou então você vai ver que nem se esconder na Irlanda será o suficiente.

---

Ronald e Hermione já estavam contornando novamente a lateral da igreja, voltando para próximo à saída dos fundos quando avistaram Harry e Ginny se aproximando. O moreno abraçava-a protetoramente enquanto andavam e ainda tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Você está bem? - Ron perguntou assim que alcançou a irmã, puxando-a para si e beijando seus cabelos vermelhos com carinho.

- Estou Ron.

- Ele a levou para perto do cemitério, mas ela conseguiu escapar. - Explicou Harry.

- Aquele filho da p...

- Ronald! - Guinchou Hermione, rolando os olhos. - Como você conseguiu, Ginny?

A jovem ruiva soltou-se dos braços do irmão e passou a admirar o chão enquanto falava.

- Ele estava me puxando, mas como eu estava resistindo ele se virou provavelmente para me ameaçar, ou algo assim, então eu aproveitei e chutei -o com toda a força que pude... - Ela sorriu fracamente e continuou. - Foi ai que ele me soltou, eu corri e encontrei o Harry.

- Então ele não conseguiu... - Ron sentiu sua face corar enquanto escolhia as palavras antes de falar. - ...fazer nada com você?

- Não.

- Eu vou matar ele. - O ruivo rosnou fazendo menção de sair para procurar Zabini e sendo impedido pela irmã que apoiou as mãos em seu peito.

- Não Ron, vamos esquecer, está bem?

- Mas Ginny!

- Não vamos estragar a nossa noite por causa dele.

- Você vai falar com o papai? - Inquiriu seriamente, vendo-a concordar com um aceno de cabeça. - Ok então.

- Vamos entrar? Já é quase meia noite. - Hermione disse discretamente.

Ginny olhou para o irmão e a cunhada constrangida. Voltou a olhar para os próprios pés ao falar.

- Eu queria ficar mais um pouco longe do tumulto que está lá dentro...

- Mas aqui está frio demais e eu estou louco por um copo de ponche!

- Por favor, Ron.

- Mas...

- Eu faço companhia a ela, Ron. - Harry falou de forma resoluta aproximando-se de Ginny novamente.

- Mas...

- Eu já vou entrar, Ron, pode ficar tranquilo. - Ginny ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o rosto do irmão. - Só quero ficar um pouco por aqui...

- Eu tomo conta dela Ron, pode deixar.

- Ótimo Harry. - Hermione exclamou, lançando um sorriso maroto para a amiga. - Vamos Ron, eu também estou com vontade de tomar um ponche.

Ron hesitou por um momento antes de assentir e acompanhar Hermione de volta ao salão onde beberam o ponche e se abraçaram, aliviados por nada de mal ter acontecido com Ginny. Uma melodia suave e romântica os envolveu e decididos a aproveitar o restante da festa recomeçaram a dançar, no mesmo ritmo lento que a música, esquecidos de todos ao redor.

------

Harry e Ginny se olharam assim que ficaram novamente sozinhos. Incapaz de se conter ele a abraçou mais uma vez, aliviado. Não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer se Blaise tivesse conseguido machucá-la. Talvez tivesse cometido uma loucura. Mas agora não era mais hora de se preocupar com aquilo, Ginny tinha sido corajosa e guerreira e conseguira salvar a si mesma.

- Eu tive tanto medo... - Murmurou de encontro aos cabelos vermelhos.

- Eu não.

- Como não? - Ele perguntou olhando diretamente para os olhos cor de âmbar.

- Eu tinha a certeza que você ia aparecer pra me salvar. - Ginny falou com um sorriso meigo.

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Isso é só um detalhe, mais um pouco você nos alcançaria e teria me salvado novamente.

Esquecidos de que estavam à vista de qualquer um que saísse pelos fundos do salão, estreitaram o abraço e se beijaram. Um barulho ao longe os fez irem, aos beijos, na direção da parte mais próxima ao rio, onde a iluminação mais fraca junto com a leve neblina os envolvia tal como uma capa de invisibilidade.

Beijos ávidos foram substituídos por beijos envolventes, a saudade misturada à adrenalina que ainda corria por suas veias, impedindo que agissem com calma, até que foram surpreendidos por gritos, saudações e pelos brilhantes fogos de artifício que anunciavam a chegada do ano novo.

- Feliz 1941, Harry Potter. - Ela sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dele.

- É Gin. Que venha 1941!

-----

Uma semana após o Reveillon, após ouvir as lamúrias de sua mãe sobre preferir que Percy tivesse ficado trabalhando na estação e não ter aceitado a oferta para trabalhar para um daqueles nobres com quem sua tia-avó Muriel se relacionava, Ginny entrou na sala e viu Ronald e Harry largados no sofá, ocupados em terminar de responder o extenso questionário de ciências que haviam recebido como tarefa de casa aquele dia. Ao menos seu irmão estava, pois o material do moreno estava largado sobre a mesa enquanto ele folheava algumas revistas que Bill e Charlie haviam trazido quando vieram e deixaram para trás quando retornaram ao front alguns dias antes. _Perfeito_, pensou com um sorriso matreiro brincando em seus lábios e um brilho no olhar.

- Mamãe pediu para eu pegar alguns ovos, você vai me ajudar.

- Isso foi uma pergunta? – Falou Ron sem se dar o trabalho de tirar os olhos do livro que estava em suas mãos.

- Humm... Não.

- Mesmo que fosse a resposta seria: nem pensar.

- Ah Ron, o que é que custa me ajudar?

- Por que você não pede aos gêmeos?

- Porque eles aprontaram novamente e mamãe mandou-os limpar o porão.

- Certo. – Ele levantou os olhos o suficiente para encontrar os da irmã e continuou. – A resposta continua sendo não. Eu tenho que terminar esse questionário, e mesmo copiando as respostas do Harry ainda vai demorar.

- Ah Ron...

- Se você quiser, eu te ajudo, Ginny. – Harry interrompeu, largando a revista que estava folheando no sofá e decidindo que já bastava daquela encenação.

- Obrigada Harry. Eu prometo que não vamos demorar.

- Espero que não, ainda tenho que fazer o trabalho do Snape.

Harry e Ginny caminharam lado a lado até chegarem ao galinheiro. Tinham expressões ansiosas no rosto, mas não queriam correr o risco de se tocarem, nem mesmo de trocarem uma palavra até chegarem ali, com medo de se traírem. Ginny deixou a cesta no chão e imediatamente Harry a puxou para o lado do local, onde ficavam fora das vistas de quem porventura aparecesse. Após um beijo rápido e intenso ele perguntou:

- E se Ron tivesse aceitado vir com você?

- Eu sabia que ele não vinha, conheço meu irmão.

- Acho melhor a gente pegar logo esses ovos. – O rapaz declarou com os olhos verdes brilhando em expectativa.

- Agora?

- É. Assim depois que a gente acabar, poderemos aproveitar.

- Aproveitar o que, senhor Potter?

- Para ficarmos juntos.

O beijo que trocaram era saudoso. Como o anterior havia sido e como provavelmente o próximo também seria. O fato de não deverem – e saberem disso – os deixava ainda mais ansiosos e desejosos desses beijos roubados, escondidos... Tentavam, obviamente sem muito empenho, resistir, mas cada vez que os olhos se encontravam, que as mãos se tocavam, mesmo que sem intenção, a lembrança dos beijos trocados quando estavam juntos atiçava a vontade por outros mais.

Com muito custo se soltaram e foram realizar a tarefa que lhes fora pedida. Por sorte as galinhas pareciam ter querido colaborar e não criaram o caso que normalmente faziam quando Ginny estava ali sozinha, o que rendeu uma cesta quase cheia e a decisão de que poderiam dar o trabalho por encerrado.

Assim que sairam do cercado, Harry se encostou numa árvore próxima e trouxe Ginny para junto de si. Por mais tempo do que seria aconselhável eles mantiveram suas bocas e seus corpos colados. As mãos dele passeavam preguiçosas pelas costas da garota que por sua vez segurava displicente os óculos dele enquanto enlaçava-o pelo pescoço quando ouviram o som de alguém se aproximando e tentaram se afastar um do outro o mais rápido possível. Mas de tão enlevados que estavam já era tarde demais e apesar de todos os esforços não houve tempo suficiente para que Harry se esquivasse do murro certeiro com que Ronald lhe acertou o rosto.

- SEU MALDITO MENTIROSO! – O ruivo vociferou, partindo para cima do amigo. – Traidor!

- Ron, pare. – Pediu Ginny, assustada.

- Traidor de uma figa!

- Ron, não é nada disso. – Harry tentou se explicar, desvencilhando-se enquanto massageava o rosto dolorido.

- O que? Vai vir com aquela conversa fiada sobre irmão de novo? – A fúria de Ron era palpável em cada palavra que dizia.

- Não...

Harry não conseguiu terminar pois Ronald se aproximou e pegou-o pelo colarinho imprensando-o contra a árvore às suas costas. Ginny tentou impedir que o irmão e Harry partissem novamente para uma luta corpo a corpo e segurou no braço de Ron enquanto implorava.

- Ron, por favor.

- Fica quieta, Ginevra.

- A gente se gosta, Ron. – Harry tentou argumentar, mas o que conseguiu foi que o ruivo o encarasse com os olhos flamejantes de raiva.

- Oh jura! Isso é realmente reconfortante. Cretino... - Rosnou tentando libertar o braço das mãos de Ginny e acertar Harry novamente.

- Ron!

- Me larga, Ginny.

Numa atitude desesperada a jovem ruiva se pôs entre Harry e o irmão, espalmando suas mãos no corpo dele, numa demonstração de querer separá-los. Ron olhou para ela e desistiu de agredir o moreno, ao menos por hora. Podia ver os sentimentos confusos nos olhos de Ginny, e não seria capaz de magoá-la ainda mais. Harry aproveitando que o amigo pareceu se acalmar, resolveu tentar novamente se explicar.

- Ron, você tem que entender...

- Guarde seu fôlego. Quem vai ter que entender são meus pais... - Girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar em direção à Toca, puxando a irmã consigo. - Venha Ginny.

- Nós não queríamos enganar ninguém , Ron. - Harry disse de uma vez.

O ruivo parou e olhando diretamente para ele por sobre o ombro falou.

- Mas enganaram. Principalmente você. Eu pensei que a gente já tivesse conversado sobre isso.

- Eu não sabia direito o que estava sentindo...

Ron balançou a cabeça, incrédulo e virou-se definitivamente para encarar Harry. Quando falou, foi com sarcasmo.

- E depois, num passe de mágica, descobriu que não podia sobreviver sem o ar que minha irmã respira e resolveu sugar direto na fonte?

- Eu gosto da Ginny e ela de mim, ok! - Harry falou com raiva.

- Se gostasse mesmo se preocuparia com o que vão falar dela.

- Eu me preocupo!

- Agarrando-a no meio do mato, longe da vista de todos... 'Tô vendo o modo como você se preocupa.

- Parem por favor! - Ginny exclamou ao ver Ron e Harry cada vez mais próximos de se engalfinharem novamente.

- Vamos embora, Ginny. - Pegou a cesta com os ovos, largada ali perto e puxou-a mais uma vez. - Mamãe está esperando.

Ginny ainda olhou para Harry com os olhos úmidos, de raiva e apreensão, sem saber o que esperar e nem mesmo o que fazer. Ele estava sério e com um movimento de cabeça assentiu e indicou que seguisse Ronald. Ela tomou a trilha que levava de volta à casa junto com o irmão, sentindo um grande peso no coração. Olhou de relance para ele e viu que estava imerso em pensamentos. Sabia que ele estava decidindo o que fazer. Tomou coragem e falou:

- Você vai contar para a mamãe?

- É claro.

- Ah, Ron. Por favor. O Harry não teve culpa, ninguém teve. Aconteceu. - Ele estancou e olhou sério para sua irmã.

- Você ainda defende ele.

- Por favor.

- Eu...vou pensar.

Molly percebeu a cara fechada com que seu filho Ronald passou por ela na cozinha e subiu as escadas, com passos largos até seu quarto. Ficou intrigada quando logo em seguida Ginny, ao depositar na mesa a cesta com os ovos que fora pegar, a olhou com olhos tristes antes de também se retirar, mas deixou seus pensamentos para lá quando os gêmeos entraram com a algazarra usual, pedindo algo para comer. Contudo a preocupação surgiu quando, após servir seus filhos de bolo, ouviu-os perguntar a Harry que acabava de entrar.

- Cara, o que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Seu rosto...

- Eu...cai e bati com o rosto numa árvore.

- Sei... - Disse Fred olhando cúmplice para George. - Essa árvore tem uma direita poderosa.

- O Ron já chegou, senhora Weasley?

-Já sim querido. Ele entrou e subiu em seguida.

- Eu vou lá falar com ele, com licença.

Um vislumbre do que poderia ter acontecido perpassou a mente de Molly, que decidiu quer seria melhor ficar mais atenta àqueles três.

----

Harry entrou cauteloso no quarto que dividia com Ronald e encontrou-o com uma expressão séria sentado na cama. Todo discurso que formulara em sua mente para se defender sumiu ao olhar o amigo nos olhos e ver a decepção evidente. Aquilo doeu mais do que o soco que levara no rosto e que ainda latejava. Ficaram um tempo incontável se encarando, imóveis, sem pronunciarem nenhuma palavra, até que finalmente Harry soltou o ar pela boca, sentou-se ao lado do amigo e falou.

- Eu pensei que você fosse contar pra sua mãe.

- Eu ia.

- Então por que não...

- Não foi por sua causa, pode estar certo. - Ron cortou-o ríspido.

- Eu sei.

- Eu pensei que fosse o que fosse que você sentia pela Ginny, tivesse passado.

- Você percebeu...

- Você tem que admitir que era meio óbvio, com todos aqueles abraços e atenções que você dava a ela. Todo mundo percebeu, ou meus irmãos me pressionariam para ter aquela conversa com você do nada?

- Eu não tinha certeza de que eu... Só depois daquele dia foi que realmente percebi...

- Em suma, você é mais lerdo do que eu.

- Provavelmente. - Harry olhou de relance para o amigo a tempo de ver um leve sorriso nos lábios do ruivo. - Eu tentei evitar...me afastar...mas não consegui.

- Eu notei.

- Eu não quero prejudicar a Ginny.

- Mas vai se alguém descobrir.

- Assim que minha mãe chegasse na cidade e eu me mudasse, ai eu...

- Viria falar com meus pais e tudo ficaria nos conformes. - Completou o ruivo, revirando os olhos.

- É. - Harry afundou o rosto nas mãos e perguntou com a voz abafada. - O que mais eu deveria fazer?

- E eu que sei? - Ron se levantou e olhou para o amigo. - Bom, eu vou descer que já deve estar na hora do jantar. Você vem?

- Não... De alguma desculpa para sua mãe, acho que vou deitar cedo hoje.

- Ok cara. - Abriu a porta e completou virando-se ligeiramente na direção de Harry. - E desculpe pelo soco.

- Tudo bem...

- Não que você não tenha merecido.

---xxxx---

N/B (Pam): Ah esse capítulo foi tão, tão! Agora no finalzinho do ano, quero tanto passar a virada igual ao Harry e a Gina...aos beijos! . Quer forma melhor de começar o ano??? rsrs Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Ron ia acabar pegando os dois, só não esperava um soco daqueles. Mas o Rony, apaixonado como esta, vai entender direitinho como o Harry nã consegue ficar longe da Gin, mesmo ela sendo irmã dele! rs Pri, capítulo maravilho para o final do ano! Parabéns amiga! TE AMOOOOO beijo,beijo

N/B (Paty): O que eu posso falar desse capítulo? Além de que fiquei completamente derretida? rsrs... as partes H/G foram lindas, ele "salvando-a" do Zabini mais ainda e a cena do ano novo foi completamente cute!!! Ainda falta falar é claro, do nosso legume insensível que está sensível até demais (sorriso maldoso) hauahuaha... o namoro R/H tá evoluindo (sorriso malicioso) será que teremos em breve um NC? (olhos brilhando) Aguardo ansiosamente o próximo capítulo morram de inveja de mim que vou ler antes (mostra a língua) rsrs... beijos amores, Te amo Pri um abraço bem forte!

N/A: AMORES!!!!!!!!!!! Mais um capítulo postado. Eu tentei terminá-lo antes do dia 20 mas foi impossível. Final de ano é uma loucura... Espero que todos tenham passado um Natal maravilhoso e que 2008 seja explêndido!!! Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, infelizmente eu não consegui responder aos comentários individuais. Se tentasse só postaria o capítulo ano que vem... E quem se arrisca a dizer qual será a atitude do Harry agora??? hihihihi Milhões de bjks em todos e "Que venha 2008!"


	15. Instinto Materno

Capítulo 14: Instinto Materno

Harry ter ido deitar mais cedo não significou de forma alguma dormir ou descansar mais. Na verdade ele havia passado boa parte da noite se virando e revirando na cama. Fingiu que dormia quando ouviu a porta ser aberta, no início da noite, e o perfume floral que sentiu no ar indicou que Ginny viera chamá-lo para jantar. Muito o admirava que Ron houvesse deixado (ou mesmo aceitado) que ela subisse ao seu quarto depois do que presenciara à tarde. Seu rosto dolorido era a certeza disso, mas ela aparentemente estava ali. E ficara parada à porta por mais tempo do que ele esperava e teve que fazer um esforço sobrehumano para continuar com a fisionomia plácida, os olhos fechados e a respiração calma.

Nunca imaginara que fosse tão difícil fingir que dormia, mas não queria conversar. Principalmente com Ginny. Não sabia ao certo o que ia fazer. Ao mesmo tempo que não gostava de se encontrar às escondidas com ela, tinha receio do que poderia acontecer se os pais dela ficassem sabendo (as hipóteses mais recorrentes em sua mente eram ser devolvido para os Dursley ou ser enviado no primeiro trem para Londres) e a isso se juntava a certeza de que não conseguiria se afastar da ruiva mesmo que tentasse.

Foi com alívio que ouviu a porta ser fechada e os passos de Ginny ficarem cada vez menos audíveis à medida que ela descia as escadas rumo à cozinha.

---xxx---

Se tinha uma coisa da qual Molly Weasley se orgulhava era de conhecer seus filhos como a palma de sua mão. Os sete. Sabia quando Charlie estava com raiva de algo, mesmo se ele não abrisse a boca para falar uma palavra, apenas pela veia pulsante em sua garganta, sabia quando os gêmeos haviam aprontado alguma só de notar o brilho no olhar e o sorriso de canto, quando Percy se sentia superior aos outros pela expressão de seu rosto, quando Ginevra estava preocupada com alguma coisa pelo modo como ficava pensativa e séria. Sabia que podia ser considerada um tantinho superprotetora, mas quem não seria com filhos tão maravilhosos quanto os dela? E ainda tinha Harry, que já era como um filho. Não precisava também ter um instinto materno para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Qualquer um podia ver que Ginny e Harry se gostavam mais do que como amigos. Tinha preferido não interferir quando soube que seus filhos tinham resolvido ter uma 'conversa de irmãos mais velhos' com Harry, esperara para ver no que ia dar. E depois de alguns dias nublados, em que sua filha e ele mal trocaram uma palavra e só a tensão reinava entre os dois, o sol voltou a brilhar, e ela suspeitava que a magia do natal tinha pouco - ou muito - a ver com aquilo.

Contudo, mesmo que Arthur a tivesse aconselhado a deixar eles mesmos resolverem seus problemas, decidira que não ia fazer mal ter uma pequena conversa com Harry. De todos os envolvidos, era o que parecia mais confuso e perdido, o que não era de se estranhar já que seus pais não estavam por perto para o aconselhar. Ginny ao contrário, apesar de estar preocupada, tinha o sangue Weasley e portanto era difícil de se intimidar.

Podia não saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido para Ronald e Harry terem brigado (a história da batida na árvore não a convencia mais desde que Bill e Charlie tinham um pouco mais de dez anos) e Ginevra parecer tão angustiada o resto do dia, mas se ela juntasse todas as peças do quebra-cabeças que ouvira entre uma conversa ou outra durante os últimos dias, fazia uma ligeira idéia.

Como previra Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar e descer - provavelmente com o propósito de ir mais cedo e sozinho para a escola -, e foi com um sorriso acolhedor que o recebeu na cozinha naquela manhã.

- Bom dia, querido. Está melhor?

- Estou sim, senhora Weasley.

- Quer um copo de leite?

Enquanto o rapaz agradecia e sentava, apanhando a caneca de leite quente, Molly ajeitou o prato com bolo e biscoitos e o colocou perto dele, sentando-se em seguida à sua frente.

- Você quer conversar?

- Na-não, senhora Weasley.

- Arthur já vai descer se preferir falar com ele.

- Não precisa, senhora Weasley.

- Sabe Harry, quando a gente gosta de uma pessoa, é normal que se pense no bem-estar dela, em protegê-la. Mas antes de tudo temos que pensar se isso está atrapalhando a felicidade. O amor é implacável, não espera nem escolhe o momento certo. Ele surge e pronto. Se duas pessoas que se gostam querem ficar juntas, e não desrespeitam ninguém com isso, porque tem que ficar separadas? Não importa o que pessoas que não tem mais o que fazer, possam dizer. As pessoas falam, sempre falam... Devemos tentar não dar motivos, mas as vezes isso é inevitável.

_Ok, isso era muito estranho, pra dizer o mínimo. Era impressão dele ou a senhora Weasley estava dizendo que ele e Ginny podiam ficar juntos? Nada de Dursley ou trem para Londres?_, pensou tentando apreender todo o significado do que ouvia. Queria perguntar a ela se tinha entendido bem, mas achou que seria indelicado perguntar.

- Obrigado senhora Weasley, eu acho. - Agradeceu, pensativo.

Quando Ginny e seus irmãos desceram para tomarem café e irem para a escola, descobriram que Harry já tinha ido para a cidade junto com seu pai. Ela lançou um olhar fulminante ao irmão que fingiu não ver e continuou comendo seu pedaço de bolo calmamente. Sua mãe, provavelmente percebendo o quanto tinha vontade de chutar o traseiro de Ronald pediu antes de sairem que se acalmasse pois acreditava que tudo iria acabar se resolvendo. Ou estava estampado na sua cara o que se passava ou a intuição de sua mãe estava agindo, visto que o olhar que esta lhe dava era cúmplice, principalmente ao informar que tinha conversado com Harry naquela manhã, e este era, na opinião dela, um rapaz gentil e educado, incapaz de fazer mal às pessoas das quais gostasse.

---xxx---

- O que houve com Harry?

Hermione perguntou preocupada durante o intervalo quando o amigo continuou sentado em seu lugar na classe, visivelmente perdido em pensamentos. Ele não prestara atenção a nenhuma das aulas o que lhe rendera pontos a menos em matemática, para alegria do professor Snape. Além disso, nem respondera quando ela lhe perguntara o que tinha acontecido com seu rosto que estava visivelmente avermelhado num dos lados.

- Eu. - Ronald respondera abraçando a namorada enquanto andavam até o pátio.

- Ahm? Não entendi.

- O que houve com o Harry, foi que eu estraguei os planos dele, foi isso.

- O que aconteceu, Ronald Weasley? - Hermione questionou parando no meio do caminho e cruzando os braços à sua frente com raiva.

- Eu não fiz nada demais, ok. - Olhou para os lados, verificando se eram observados e então puxou a morena para dentro da primeira sala vazia que encontrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. - Eu o encontrei agarrando Ginny ontem, perto do galinheiro e a gente discutiu um pouco.

- Discutiram um pouco. - Por que será que ela tinha certeza de que havia mais por trás disso?

- É. Eu dei um soco nele quando os vi enroscados, mas foi só.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?

- Mas nós conversamos depois, Mione. Já 'tá tudo certo.

- Ah claro! Está tudo certo, Hermione. - As palavras dela eram carregadas de ironia. - O Harry está pensativo daquele jeito porque está TUDO CERTO! Você é mesmo um... ARGHHHHHH.

- Mas o que...? Eu não 'to entendendo, Mione.

- Jura? Me diz uma coisa. Por que você teve que se intrometer no namoro dos dois. Eles estavam tão bem, tão felizes!

- Calma ai! Você sabia? VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO ME CONTOU?

- POR QUE SERÁ, NÃO É MESMO? SERÁ QUE FOI PORQUE ALÉM DA SUA IRMÃ TER PEDIDO SEGREDO, EU TER CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ IA AGIR ASSIM, COMO UM OGRO?

- SE SABIA QUE EU ERA UM OGRO, 'TÁ COMIGO POR QUÊ?

- BOA PERGUNTA!

- Se você acha isso mesmo...

Ronald não esperou pela resposta de Hermione, nem viu os olhos cor de chocolate se enchendo de lágrimas. Abriu a porta da sala com força e saiu ventando até o pátio onde encontrou os irmãos, que pareceram perceber seu estado e incomumente não fizeram nenhuma brincadeira a respeito. Pelo menos para isso tinha servido ser o porta voz dos irmãos Weasley no caso "Harry e Ginny". Os gêmeos controlavam mais as piadinhas sobre ele.

---xxx---

As aulas passaram por ele como um raio. Muito provavelmente por estar com a cabeça longe, ainda tentando decidir se entendera direito o que a senhora Weasley dissera durante o café. Ter vindo mais cedo para a cidade, caminhando junto com Arthur Weasley, mais atrapalhou do que ajudou. Eles conversaram boa parte do caminho sobre os acontecimentos da cidade, o que distraiu-o um pouco, mas quando o senhor lhe informou que os Zabini não tinham ficado muito satisfeitos com a acusação que ele fizera ao filho deles e que haviam tentado fazer com que o conselho da cidade conseguisse que fosse despedido, a apreensão voltou com força total. Porém, de acordo com o senhor Weasley, apesar da aparente concordância dos Malfoy e dos Dursley, como nada de concreto podia ser feito, eles desistiram.

_Não queria que os Weasley pensassem nele com o mesmo desprezo com que se referiam a Blaise Zabini. Mas também não queria se afastar de Ginny... Talvez fosse mais sensato apenas se afastarem por um tempo, pouco, apenas até sua mãe chegar e ele falar com os pais dela... Namorar escondido não era mais uma opção já que tinha plena certeza de que Ron iria ficar de olhos grudados neles..._

Mas algo de muito estranho havia acontecido durante o intervalo. Nem mesmo ele pudera deixar de perceber. Ron voltara com uma cara de dar medo e Hermione, fungando, havia sentado no lugar que normalmente era ocupado por Neville ao seu lado. Provavelmente haviam brigado, mas ele tinha o próprio problema envolvendo garotas para resolver. E o rosto, ainda levemente dolorido, não o fazia ter muita compaixão para qualquer coisa que envolvesse o amigo.

---xxx---

- Você vai ficar me evitando ainda por muito tempo? - Ginny perguntou decidida, entrando como um furacão ruivo dentro do quarto de seu irmão Ronald e surpreendendo Harry que estava sentado em sua cama tentando se concentrar num exercício particularmente complicado de matemática, no meio da tarde.

- Ginny! - Exclamou se levantando. Os olhos se arregalando ao vê-la fechar a porta e o olhar séria. - Você não devia es...

- Você vai me responder ou não?

- Ginny seus irmãos...

- Eles estão ocupados e se quer saber foi a minha mãe quem me mandou vir aqui conversar com você.

- Mas Gi...

- Qual o problema agora, Harry? Você parece que não consegue se ver feliz que logo procura um motivo para atrapalhar. - A jovem ruiva protestou se aproximando.

- Não é assim...

- Você gosta de mim? - Perguntou enfática.

- Claro!

- E eu gosto de você, então qual é o problema?

- As pessoas...

- Ah, não! Essa história sobre o que as pessoas vão falar de novo não!

- Você quer parar E ME DEIXAR FALAR!

Harry exclamou virando-se de costas para ela. _Será que ela não percebia que não estava ajudando nada pressionando-o desse jeito?_ Virou-se novamente para ela, que atendendo ao seu pedido apenas o olhava com seus olhos de âmbar, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Soltou o ar pela boca sem saber como começar, agora que tinha espaço para falar.

- Su-sua mãe me falou umas co-coisas hoje. Ela disse que duas pessoas que se gostam não tem que ligar para o que as pessoas dizem.

- Eu bem que imaginei que ela estava desconfiada.

- Pois é...

Ginny se aproximou de Harry novamente e pegou em sua mão. Olhando fundo nos olhos verdes perguntou.

- E então?

_E então?_, as palavras de Ginny ecoaram em sua mente enquanto fitava sua mão entrelaçada à dela. _Talvez devesse dar uma chance a eles... Quem sabe não se importar fosse também uma opção..._ Abraçou a garota que suspirou em seus braços antes de ter os lábios tomados pelos seus. Ficaram ali alguns momentos num beijo doce e calmo. Apenas saboreando o gosto um do outro, como se fosse o primeiro beijo. E era. Sempre era.

Mandando o bom senso dar uma volta, Harry aproximou ainda mais os seus corpos, puxando Ginny pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu as mãos delicadas dela se embrenhando em seu cabelo de uma forma que o tirava do prumo. Nem se deu conta de dar uns passos trôpegos para frente até sentir que tinha encostado Ginny na pequena escrivaninha de Ron. O gosto da boca rosada na sua, o perfume floral que o enebriava, o toque suave das mãos dela... Suas mãos, e também seu corpo tinha vida própria. provavelmente seu cérebro não comandava mais seus atos e sim seu coração. Ouviu o lamento rouco que saiu dos lábios de Ginny quando sentiu-o tocar em sua perna e sem conseguir se conter içou-a pelos quadris colocando-a sentada no móvel de frente a si.

Uma de suas mãos apertou a pele dela por sobre o suéter, fazendo carinhos ora lânguidos, ora firmes em suas costas e cintura, provocando-a. Mas provocá-la era o mesmo que provocar a si mesmo, já que Ginny numa resposta tão inconsciente quanto sensual, começou a pressioná-lo entre suas coxas, onde ele havia se colocado.

Sua outra mão imediatamente foi se posicionar ali, pressionando a lateral das pernas da ruiva, que apesar de não ter visto, tinha a certeza de que eram tomadas por sardas. Apostaria tudo como o corpo inteiro de Ginny era salpicado por minúsculas sardas. Teve consciência de desejar beijar cada uma delas e sua boca começou a trilhar esse caminho, provando a pele das maçãs do rosto, como se fossem o autêntico fruto proibido, passando pelo pescoço até chegar à base da nuca.

Somente quando ouviu um gemido chamando seu nome foi que pareceu retomar o controle sobre seus pensamentos, e estes pelos seus atos, e então percebeu até onde chegara.

- De-desculpe... Gi eu não...

Harry deu um passo atrás desviando seu olhar do dela. Mas isso não o ajudou pois assim pôde ver os lábios intumescidos e vermelhos por causa dos beijos, a blusa que subia e descia conforme Ginny respirava ainda ofegante, a saia levantada acima dos joelhos, mostrando um pouco das pernas torneadas entre as quais estivera momentos antes. Achou mais seguro olhar para o chão, pelo menos até ter total controle sobre si outra vez.

- E-eu... - Balbuciou de novo, sem saber bem o que dizer, mas sendo salvo por Ginny que mais uma vez o interrompeu.

- Não!

- Ahm?

- Eu já te conheço um pouquinho, senhor Harry Potter e posso garantir que você está imaginando mil e um motivos para se sentir culpado...

- Mas Gin, eu passei dos limites. - Afirmou num sussurro olhando-a novamente e gesticulando um pouco exasperado.

- Passou?

- Passei! - Observou a ruiva levantar uma das sobrancelhas e olhá-lo de um jeito travesso e então continuou confuso. - Não passei?

- Hhumm, não sei... - Respondeu pensativa. - 'Tá certo. Eu acho que a gente pode ir um pouco mais devagar. - Falou corando. - Mas não que tenhamos feito algo errado.

Harry olhou para a garota ainda sentada na escrivaninha sentindo-se feliz por tê-la ao seu lado. Ele percebia como sempre era verdadeiro perto dela. Gostava de pensar que não eram somente namorados - ainda que não oficialmente - mas também amigos e companheiros... Podiam brincar um com o outro da mesma forma que conversar sobre todos os assuntos. Toda vez que decidia não falar com Ginny a respeito de alguma coisa se sentia perdido. Sem comentar que na maioria das vezes ela era mais sensata que ele, e mais madura e mais linda...

Aproximou-se dela mais uma vez e segurou-a de encontro a si, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos enquanto um sorriso sapeca aparecia em seu rosto.

- Você vai me dizer quando eu passar dos limites?

- Talvez...

- Talvez? - Olhou-a ressabiado.

- Você está falando dos limites definidos pelos meus pais, pelos meus irmãos, ou por mim? - Perguntou com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Sua bruxinha!

- Bruxinha?

- É! Me enfeitiçou e agora...

Ginny esqueceu do pedido anterior dele e interrompeu-o com um novo beijo doce e intenso, mas passos na escada fizeram com que o interrompessem e se afastassem. Harry foi parar de frente à janela e fingiu observar a paisagem lá fora, apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, se concentrando para que seu corpo ajudasse e ninguém fosse capaz de perceber o que havia se passado entre ele e Ginny.

Ela por sua vez foi rapidamente se sentar na cama de Harry que ficava na parede oposta à janela, com a cama de seu irmão figurando como um obstáculo físico à aproximação. Mal forçara uma expressão indiferente no rosto, a porta do quarto se abriu num rompante e Ronald entrou, chamando a atenção para si e observando-os atento.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui... sozinhos?

- Mamãe me mandou vir conversar com Harry. Saber se ele estava melhor...

- Melhor do que? Que eu saiba ele não tinha nada... - O ruivo perguntou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e espreitando o olhar de sua irmã até o amigo do outro lado do quarto.

- Bom, dona Molly ficou preocupada já que ele não foi jantar ontem, e hoje quando chegou não ficou muito tempo lá embaixo e logo se trancou aqui, então me pediu para vir conversar com ele, ok?

- E você está melhor, Harry? - Ron perguntou sarcasticamente, vendo sua irmã se levantar.

- Muito. Obrigado pela preocupação... - Harry falou, decidindo por um ponto final naquela questão e completando ao mesmo tempo que piscava para Ginny. - ...cunhado.

- Mas que merda é essa! - O outro exclamou furioso, dando um passo ameaçador para perto do moreno.

- Ronald Weasley! - Molly repreendeu seu filho ao entrar no quarto.

- Mas mãe...

- Eu não quero ouvir esse tipo de palavreado dentro da minha casa, mocinho. - A senhora Weasley impediu-o de começar a argumentar com um gesto e se virou para os outros dois jovens. - Vocês conseguiram conversar?

- Sim senhora Weasley. - Harry falou ainda levemente sem jeito. - Eu e Ginny nós... bem, nós nos entendemos.

- Certo. - A senhora não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. - Ron, você pode deixar essas roupas sobre a minha cama, por favor. - Em seguida entregou a pilha de roupas que trazia nos braços para seu filho.

- Mãe!

- Pode ir, Ronald. Eu já vou me encontrar com você.

- Mas mãe!

- Agora!

Molly esperou até que seu filho tivesse saído do quarto - batendo os pés - e só então continuou.

- Espero que vocês retribuam a confiança que eu e seu pai estamos depositando em vocês...

- Sim senhora Weasley.

- E não dêem motivos para seus irmãos ficarem reclamando pelos cantos, por favor.

- Obrigada, mamãe! - Ginny se aproximou e a abraçou.

- Está bem. Agora vão se preparar para o jantar, enquanto eu tenho uma conversinha com seu irmão.

-x-x-x-

Molly saiu do quarto logo atrás de Ginny, que estava radiante, e rumou para o seu próprio onde encontrou seu filho Ronald andando de um lado para o outro, bufando, como um leão enjaulado. Respirou fundo, resignada e após entrar fechou a porta e encarou-o.

- Agora é a nossa vez de ter uma conversa, mocinho.

- Mãe, a senhora não sabe... Não viu o que eu vi... Aqueles dois...

- Não sei o que? Que Harry e sua irmã estão namorando?

- E a senhora acha isso... normal!?

- E por que você não acha isso normal? Você não está namorando com a Hermione?

- Estava... - Respondeu desanimado e sentando-se na beirada da cama de sua mãe. - E com eles é diferente já que moram na mesma casa!

- Ron, meu querido. - Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e afagou os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os seus. - Você só está falando isso porque está com ciúmes da sua irmã.

- Não estou não...

- É normal você querer protegê-la, mas isso ia acontecer de qualquer maneira, fosse com o Harry, ou fosse com outro rapaz, uma hora Ginny iria se apaixonar.

- É mas...

- Eu sei que terão pessoas que irão ver maldade onde não existe. Eu só esperava que você não fosse uma delas, já que é amigo de Harry. Você o conhece melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa nessa casa. Me diga, você acredita que ele possa fazer algum mal à Ginny?

- Não, mas...

- Então pronto. Essa implicância toda de você e seus irmãos com eles é puro ciúme. Agora vá se preparar para o jantar, pois hoje eu fiz bolo de carne.

- Tá, mãe.

Ronald se levantou após receber de sua mãe um beijo carinhoso no rosto, e se dirigiu à porta sentindo-se ainda um tanto nervoso. _Se os pais dele aceitavam tranquilamente aquilo, tudo bem. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele e os gêmeos não pudessem ficar de olho nos dois, nem que fosse discretamente..._

- Ah, Ron. - Molly chamou antes dele chegar ao corredor. - Seja o que for que tenha acontecido entre você e Hermione, tenho certeza de que logo irá passar...

O jovem ruivo resmungou algo incompreensível e seus pensamentos foram arremetidos rapidamente de volta para a garota de cabelos cheios e castanhos olhos reluzentes. _Ele deveria se concentrar no próprio problema antes de ficar se preocupando com Harry e Ginny..._

---XXX---

Os últimos quinze dias de janeiro passaram arrastados, desde que recebera um telegrama de sua mãe avisando a data que finalmente ela chegaria. Apesar de todas as providências nas quais fizera questão de ajudar os Granger, que se disporam a conseguir uma casa para eles, a tomar, como escolher qual dos dois imóveis disponíveis agradaria mais (Harry achou melhor o sobrado na rua Bennet do que a casa no final da rua Gardiner, que era maior, porém mais distante), limpar e arrumar tudo com a ajuda, é claro, dos amigos (ele não tinha certeza se o sotão tinha ficado no estado que deveria, mas ao menos passara momentos bastante "agradáveis" com Ginny, apesar da interrupção constante de Ron), os dias pareciam ter muito mais que vinte quatro horas. Ele não via a hora de sua mãe chegar. Em grande parte pois a saudade era imensa, contudo uma pequena parte era porque assim poderia se livrar do assédio dos irmãos de Ginny.

Grande parte de seu tempo, nessa quinzena foi também dividido entre conseguir alguns momentos à sós com a ruiva para ao menos um beijo, pois quando estavam em casa nunca ficavam sozinhos. E Harry tinha certeza absoluta de que não era apenas coincidência. Mesmo quando a senhora Weasley demonstrava sua confiança neles e pedia que fizessem algo juntos, só os dois, não demorava muito e logo em seguida um dos irmãos de Ginny aparecia, com a cara mais cínica que podiam. E como além dos Weasley, ninguém mais ainda sabia do namoro deles (é melhor esperarem para espalhar a novidade quando Harry se mudar, dizia o senhor Weasley) o número de beijos trocados diminuiu consideravelmente.

Além de sua luta por um tempo livre para namorar, Harry também teve que lidar com Ron e Hermione. O ruivo não quis dizer o motivo, mas o fato era que eles haviam brigado e terminado o namoro. E ter seus dois melhores amigos, que também eram namorados, brigados um com o outro, não é uma coisa agradável para ninguém. Nos primeiros dias, aí incluídos um final de semana inteiro de monossílabos grunhidos por Ronald à guisa de resposta, Harry deu espaço para que eles se entendessem sozinhos. Talvez sentissem tanta falta um do outro que na segunda tudo voltasse ao normal. Mas não foi o que aconteceu e tanto ele quanto Neville, que passara a dividir, não por vontade própria, o lugar com Hermione, já planejavam trancar os dois turrões no depósito de material de limpeza, ao final do quinto dia.

Porém para surpresa de todos, e também um pouco de raiva, numa bela manhã, quase uma semana depois, Hermione voltou a se sentar no lugar de costume, ao lado de Ronald. Este, na metade da primeira aula, pediu um lápis emprestado e deixou sua mão permanecer sobre a dela mais tempo do que necessário, provocando um sorriso tímido, que por alguns momentos Harry achou que seria de alívio (não que ele estivesse observando os dois atentamente, longe disso), em Hermione.

De um jeito irritante - para aqueles que acompanharam os olhares magoados do casal -, durante o decorrer daquele dia, Ron e Hermione voltaram a conversar normalmente um com o outro, como se não tivessem brigado, mas também como se nunca tivessem namorado... Até que no dia seguinte, após receberem a notícia que teriam uma prova logo na primeira aula da segunda-feira, cortesia do professor Severus Snape, e organizarem a já usual reunião de estudos na casa de Hermione, as coisas começaram a voltar para o eixo.

Após uma dúzia de olhares esperançosos de Hermione para o ruivo, que se mantinha impassível diante das tentativas da garota de se acertarem pois, como havia confidenciado a Harry, sem entrar em detalhes, era ela quem tinha que se desculpar com ele e não o contrário, Ron baixou a guarda e aceitou o pedido/convite para ajudá-la a guardar o material depois de estudarem, mas que tanto ele quanto Harry e Ginny que ficaram esperando na sala, sabiam que era apenas uma desculpa para ficarem a sós e quem sabe se entenderem de verdade.

- Deixo onde? - Ronald perguntou ao parar no meio do escritório, segurando a pequena pilha de livros que tinha nas mãos.

- Po-pode ser em cima da mesa.

- Então... então tá. Só isso? - Ele disse após colocar o material onde fora indicado.

- É... - Hermione falou num fio de voz, mas apressou-se a desfazer o erro, assim que viu-o se dirigindo novamente à porta. - Quer dizer, não!

- Não?

O ruivo olhou para ela e esperou que ela continuasse. Encarou-a com uma sobrancelha levantada e os braços cruzados, numa clara posição de defesa, enquanto Hermione torcia as mãos, num gesto nervoso e suplicava com o olhar.

- Ah Ron, eu sinto muito. Você sabe eu não queria dizer aquilo...

- Mas disse.

- Eu sei, mas você as vezes é tão cabeça-dura...

- Tem certeza que você está se desculpando? - Ele perguntou com ironia.

- Você também precisa dificultar as coisas? - Devolveu exasperada.

- 'Tá certo, eu sou tão teimoso quanto você é mandona.

- Você é implicante.

- E você irritante.

- Eu não sou irritante!

- Não sou eu que fico me exibindo só porque sei mais que todo mundo...

- Eu não fico me exibindo... - O tom magoado com o qual Hermione falou, o fez esquecer de tudo e só pensar em o quanto sentia falta dela.

- Eu sei, desculpe.

- Só se você me desculpar por ter te chamado de ogro.

Ron cobriu o espaço entre eles com duas passadas e segurou no rosto delicado com suas mãos grandes, encostando sua testa na dela e murmurando baixinho:

- Eu estava com saudades...

- Eu também...

Harry e Ginny aproveitaram bem o tempo que ficaram a sós, esperando-os voltar para a sala, muitos minutos depois, com os lábios inchados, as mãos unidas e sorrisos felizes nos rostos, indicando que tudo voltara ao normal.

---xxx---

Nunca estivera tão ansioso na vida. Talvez quando estava prestes a beijar Ginny pela primeira vez, mas era diferente. Esperar a chegada de sua mãe trazia uma ansiedade diferente. Olhou pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos para o relógio da estação, recebendo de volta um olhar compreensivo do senhor Weasley que já se encontrava posicionado para receber o trem vindo de Londres.

- Olhe Harry. - Ginny apontou para uma mancha que crescia mais a cada momento.

Sem se importar com quem pudesse ver, do mesmo jeito que fizera inúmeras vezes antes de se dar conta do que sentia, Harry pegou na mão de Ginny, num aperto nervoso. Ela sorriu para ele, o que acalmou-o um pouco e permitiu que ignorasse a carranca que Ronald fazia ao vê-los, logo atrás.

Esperou impaciente as pessoas descerem dos vagões, procurando entre elas a cabeleira acaju de sua mãe. Até que a viu, logo atrás de uma pilha considerável de caixas e malas onde por cima via-se claramente uma bicicleta que Harry reconheceu como sua.

Andou, quase correndo, ao encontro dela que o abraçou forte, deixando que algumas lágrimas de alívio e saudade escorressem por sua face.

- Que saudade! Você cresceu? Parece que está mais alto. Você está bem? Andou engordando. Tinha certeza que Molly cuidaria bem de você...

- Mãe!

- O que?

- Eu também estava com saudades.

- Ah, Harry!

O abraço ainda durou alguns instantes, mas poderiam ter sido horas, dias talvez se fosse abastecido apenas com a falta que um sentia do outro. Mas Lílian afastou-se do filho e começou a cumprimentar e por várias vezes, agradecer ao pequeno comitê que viera recepcioná-la. Abraçou e beijou carinhosamente o rosto de Molly, que zelou por Harry e também a Arthur, que se aproximara por alguns minutos antes de ter de ir inspecionar os compartimentos. Agradeceu efusivamente a ajuda e o carinho dos Granger, que se mostraram verdadeiros amigos e também cumprimentou ternamente os amigos de Harry que lá estavam: Rony, Hermione e Ginny, reparando que a jovem ruiva corara quando em seguida seu filho passara o braço pelo seu ombro.

Seguiram para o imóvel que os pais de Hermione conseguiram alugar para ela e que descobriu havia sido limpo e arrumado por Harry e seus amigos. O sobrado era consideravelmente menor do que a casa em que moraram em Londres, mas já emanava algo essencial a um lar: amor.

Enquanto Elizabeth mostrava a Lilly e Molly os cômodos, para um breve reconhecimento, Harry e Ronald ajudaram Phillipe a descarregar a bagagem que ele havia posto no carro, amontoando-a na sala de estar e no pequeno hall, enquanto Hermione e Ginny arrumavam o lanche que a senhora Weasley fizera questão de preparar, alegando que Lilian não teria ânimo de preparar nada, nem de sair, depois da longa viagem.

Após levar as malas de sua mãe para o quarto que ela ocuparia, Harry ficou observando a movimentação da sua nova casa, ao pé da escada. Em breve seu pai e seu padrinho se juntariam a eles e aí sim tudo estaria perfeito. Com um gesto, Ginny chamou-o para irem comer. Todos se acomodaram, da melhor forma que encontraram, ao redor da mesa de jantar que a senhora Granger comprara (assim como tinha feito com todos os outros móveis da casa) e saborearam as delícias de Molly. Harry sorriu feliz. Estava ao lado das duas ruivas mais importantes da sua vida. Enfim um pouco de paz depois de tantos desencontros...

--xx--xx--

NA: Pois é, a fic está chegando ao final da primeira parte. À partir de agora as coisas vão andar em ritmos diferentes. As vezes teremos saltos no tempo de um mês ou mais, em outros tomaremos conhecimento de acontecimentos importantes, inclusive a chegada de alguns personagens que pouco apareceram ou foram somente citados até aqui.

Muito obrigada ao apoio, carinho e comentário de todos. Aos que não comentam, obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic. Um beijo enorme e estalado às minhas betas que tiveram uma paciência extrema comigo essa semana na qual me dediquei a outro projeto. Amo vocês.

NB (Pam):"Estava ao lado das duas ruivas mais importantes da sua vida." Ai que coisa mais linda de se ler! E que capítulo mais gostoso de se ler! O Harry é tão lerdo as vezes, que me dá gastura. Mas acho que é isso que faz dele um fofo! Precisou a Gina ir lá, prensar ele na parede, para ele entender que eles poderiam ficar juntos! O q seriam dos homens sem as mulheres?! Nada né...como o Rony comprovou, longe da Mione! hahahaha Aliás, quanto ciúme cabe dentro desse ruivo! Adorei o capítulo Pri! Maravilhoso! Te amo. beijo, beijo

NB Paty: Ah eu concordo com a Pam: O que seria dos homens sem as mulheres?! hauhauahau... criaturas lerdas os homens são geralmente, mas acho que como o Harry e o Rony ainda estão pra nascer rsrs... e o prêmio da frase do cap. na minha humilde opnião vai para (rufando os tambores) "um pouco de paz depois de tantos desencontros" - que coisa mais cute e nos remeteu ao nome perfeito da fic!!! Amei tudo, tudinho, tudinho e ainda mais quando o Harry nos lembrou que dali a pouco tempo seu padrinho vai estar de volta (sorriso malicioso) huahauahu... beijos mana amo-te e escreva logo o próximo que eu quero ver essa moçada crescer -

Clara: Haha, em se tratando da Ginny o Harry está sempre atento, e agora então... Bom o Ron é superprotetor né? Fazer o que... Obrigada pelo comentário Bjks

Luciana Martins: Hhum você quer ver quem pegando fogo? Harry e Ginny ou Ron e Mione?? hihihi. Por que por mim eu vejo todos, hahaha. Afinal são os hormônios da adolescência em ebulição total!!. Bjks querida.

Aluada: Bom ele nem precisou falar com ninguém, hihihi. Ah sim, o Harry aqui ele não é tão amargurado quanto no livro original, pois eu acredito que o fato dele ainda ter os pais seja relevante para isso. Bjks querida

Bernardo Cardoso Silva: Feliz niver atrasado!!!! Amigo querido, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que uma das funções do Ron É atazanar o Harry e a Ginny. A outra é brigar com a Mione, hihihi. Bjks

Jhonatas Tiago Potter: Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo presente. Espero que você consiga terminar de ler tudinho. Adorei os seus comentários. Bjks

Sally Owens: Não se preocupe, eu bem sei que as vezes a gente se ve num redemoinho de coisas pra fazer. Não se preocupe com o Zabini, eu acho que agora ele vai ficar quieto no canto dele. Bjks irmã.

Gina W. Potter: O Harry sempre vai ser um herói. Em qualquer universo que esteja. É dele, hihihi. E posso adiantar que esse heroísmo inato ainda vai dar pano pra manga... Bjks

Charlotte Ravenclaw: Hahaha, a comparação do Zabini com personagem de filme de terror foi ótima. kkkkk Mas foi o que eu disse pra Sally, acho que dessa vez ele entendeu. Bjks

Sônia Sag: Conseguiu se refazer da síncope nervosa/suspirante/frustrada??? (morri de rir com isso) Se bem que por um certo capítulo que li, acho que você também gosta de fazer o mesmo pensando. O ponto fraco do Harry a Ginny vai acabar descobrindo, não por agora, mas com certeza ela vai descobrir... Se bem que talvez ela já tenha descoberto... O capitão com voz rouca deverá aparecer em breve. Isso se a atual namorada dele deixar. Me disseram que ela trabalha como secretária na RAF e é um tantinho ciumenta, hihihi Beijos irmã querida.

Naty L. Potter: Aff, você adorou ver o Ron batendo no Harry??? pensando Na verdade, eu também, hihihi O James aparecerá em breve. Bjks

Jessica: Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjks

Ninha: Se terá NC??? Não sei... Provavelmente, mas só quando eles forem um tiquinho mais velhos... Viu nenhuma surpresa desagradável... Bjks e obrigada.

Lanni Lu: Hhum acho que não, acredito que dessa vez o Zabini aprendeu a lição... Se bem que na idéia original da fic ele nem existia, então... Obrigada pelo carinho. bjks

Gabi Weasley: Filha, obrigada por não desistir de mim!!! Bjks

Patty Potter Hard: Obrigada pelo carinho. Eu tento atualizar pelo menos a cada 20 dias, porém eu sei que tem vezes que fica difícil.Bjks

Georgea: Romantismo é uma característica pisciana... Que bom que você consegue ver isso tudo no que eu escrevo (ri muito com a parte da nem tanto pureza das coisas). Beijos irmã.

Um beijo pra Livinha que sempre comenta, mas dessa vez esqueceu!!! mostra a língua


	16. Adolescentes em Ebulição

Capítulo 15: Adolescentes em Ebulição

Levou algum tempo até Harry descer das nuvens onde fora parar com a chegada de sua mãe. Já haviam arrumado toda a mudança e uma agradável rotina já se restabelecera na nova casa dos Potter. Lílian acordava seu filho, o mandava para a escola e em seguida se encaminhava para o pequeno consultório que o doutor Granger mantinha num cômodo ao lado de sua casa. Quando retornava do trabalho (muito menos estressante que o exercido no hospital em Londres) Harry já estava esperando por ela, quase sempre em companhia de seus amigos.

Então, cinco dias depois de se mudar para Bourghill, Lilly não achou nada demais ter que auxiliar Phillipe na enfadonha tarefa de verificar o estoque de materiais até um pouco mais tarde do que o que pretendia. É claro que não era isso que tinha em mente para aquela noite. Afinal imaginara fazer um jantar especial para comemorar seu aniversário junto com Harry, mas esses imprevistos eram os chamados "ossos do ofício".

Percebeu que as luzes do sobrado onde morava estavam apagadas assim que chegou a sua frente e acreditou que seu filho tivesse saído para acompanhar Ginny até em casa, ou mesmo que ele estivesse passeando pela cidade, graças à melhora do tempo nos últimos dias. Só esperava que ele se comportasse...

Fechou a porta da frente atrás de si e pendurou o casaco no mancebo que ficava ao lado antes de acender as luzes. Contudo antes de se aproximar do interruptor elas se acenderam e um grito a sobressaltou.

- SURPRESA!

Lílian não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas ao ver todos os seus novos amigos ali. Molly e Arthur foram os primeiros a cumprimentá-la, seguidos pelos amigos de Harry, os Granger (pelo menos agora ela entendia o porquê de Phillipe ter pedido para que terminasse a arrumação sozinha) e finalmente, Harry.

Os dois pares de olhos cor de esmeralda se encontraram, brilhando felizes, e muito mais importante do que o pequeno pacote que ele entregou foi o abraço apertado que Harry lhe deu. Lily tinha certeza de que não esqueceria aquele momento nem que se passassem mil anos. Depois de todas as preocupações e incertezas que sentira nos meses anteriores, estava ali, naquela cidade onde apesar do país estar em guerra, ainda podia sentir um pouco de paz, junto com seu filho, seus novos e sinceros amigos. Só faltava uma coisa para a felicidade dela ser completa. Uma coisa não, uma pessoa. James. Esperava realmente que ele pudesse cumprir sua promessa de reunir-se a eles no mês seguinte. Abraçou Harry mais forte, tentando com isso apagar a ponta de tristeza que surgiu por não ter seu marido ali ao seu lado e depois o soltou com um enorme sorriso.

A noite corria bastante agradável e Lily nem se perturbou por sua irmã ter ignorado completamente a data de seu aniversário. Na verdade era até melhor assim. Preferia desejos sinceros de felicidade do que as palavras falsas que Petúnia provavelmente pronunciaria se aparecesse. Mal acabou de pensar no assunto quando a campainha tocou, fazendo as conversas irem diminuindo automaticamente. Com um suspiro foi atender a porta, imaginando a cara que sua irmã faria quando a visse, mas quando viu o funcionário do correio parado do outro lado da porta seu coração falhou uma batida. Sentia a tensão de todos atrás de si, observando-a e murmurou:

- Sim?

- É a senhora Lílian Potter?

- Sou sim.

- Telegrama para a senhora.

Lílian percebeu que sua mão tremia quando a elevou para apanhar o envelope das mãos do rapaz. Harry se aproximou e ficou ao seu lado, tão ansioso quanto ela. Telegramas noturnos normalmente eram portadores de más notícias. Principalmente naqueles tempos. Agradeceu ao funcionário com um sussurro e tentou verificar o remetente antes de abrir, sem muito sucesso. Notou que Harry fechava a porta atrás dela assim que voltou para dentro da sala e tantando ignorar os olhares atentos de todos rasgou, vacilante, o envelope, tirando dali um pedaço de papel.

Seus olhos correram pelas palavras ali impressas com uma rapidez impressionante. Só quando começou a relê-las é que soltou o ar que havia prendido sem perceber e relaxou. Olhou para as pessoas na sala e balbuciou:

- É de James.

- Foi meu pai que mandou? - Harry perguntou, tentando ler o telegrama por sobre o ombro da mãe, mas sem conseguir pois ela se voltara para ele e o abraçara.

- Seu pai está bem.

- Eu posso ler?

- É que... - Lily soltou-se do filho e olhou dele para o papel durante alguns segundos, hesitante. Com um sorriso sincero concordou e passou o papel para ele, voltando em seguida para junto de Molly e Elizabeth com as quais estava conversando.

Harry leu as poucas linhas do telegrama e não conseguiu impedir-se de ficar constrangido. _O que deu nele para fazer uma coisa daquelas?_ Sentindo o rosto queimar, dobrou novamente o papel e colocou-o sobre o aparador, embaixo do presente que dera para sua mãe. Assim que chegou perto dos amigos estes o encararam visivelmente curiosos.

- O que foi, Harry? Que cara é essa? - Hermione questionou sem se conter.

- Nada.

- Nada é que não é, conta logo. - Ronald falou ficando de frente para o amigo.

- Eu sou um idiota mesmo. - Murmurou Harry sem prestar atenção às perguntas dos amigos.

- Isso a gente já sabe faz tempo, o que queremos saber é o porquê dessa sua cara. - Emendou o ruivo, fazendo Hermione bufar.

- Ron!

- O que? Você também não quer saber?

- Francamente...

Ginny rolou os olhos para a discussão iniciada entre seu irmão e Hermione, segurou o moreno pelo braço e afastou-se um pouco dos outros. Com um toque gentil no rosto do rapaz, fez com que Harry - que até então encarava os próprios pés ignorando o bate-boca dos amigos - a olhasse.

- Por que você está assim?

Os olhos verdes relancearam no rosto da namorada e ele murmurou, voltando a olhar o chão.

- O telegrama era particular, eu não devia ter insistido pra ler.

- Por quê?

- Tinha coisas pessoais...

- O que estava escrito afinal?

Quando Harry falou, sua voz não era mais alta que um sussurro.

- Era mais ou menos assim: "Ruiva, sinto muita falta sua, do seu cheiro e dos...", bem... - ele pigarreou sentindo-se corar novamente - "...dos seus beijos. Queria estar ai com você. Com amor, James."

- E o que isso tem de mais?

- Na verdade nada... e tudo. Só que é estranho, né?

- O que?

- Eles são meus pais e estão falando em beijos e bem... - Harry olhou diretamente para os olhos de Ginny - eu também te chamo de ruiva... Eu me senti invadindo a privacidade deles...

- Sabe que você fica uma graça assim constrangido? - Ginny arrulhou o mais perto do ouvido dele que o decoro permitia.

Os olhos de esmeralda faíscaram e ele limpou a garganta antes de se afastar um pouco e dizer:

- Alguém quer um copo de suco?

---xxx---

Harry estava terminando de abotoar a camisa do pijama quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta do seu quarto, antecedendo a voz de sua mãe.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro mãe - ele respondeu com um riso.

- Eu só vim te dar um beijo de boa noite e também agradecer. Eu realmente adorei a festa.

- Não precisa mãe.

Lily deu um beijo no rosto do filho, afagou os cabelos rebeldes e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto. Já ia se despedir quando ouviu Harry a chamando.

- Mãe?

- O que, amor?

- Eu queria pedir desculpas.

- Pelo que, meu bem?

- Por ter insistido em ler o telegrama do papai... - Admitiu sentando-se na cama e abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Não precisa Harry.

- É que era pessoal, eu não devia me meter e... - O rapaz continuou, a despeito das palavras da mãe que se sentara ao seu lado.

- Harry. - Lílian ordenou, ao mesmo tempo que sorria e segurava o rosto do filho com as mãos fazendo-o encará-la. - Não precisa ficar assim por causa do telegrama. Não tinha nada ali que você não pudesse ler.

- É que foi... estranho.

- Não mais do que ver seu próprio filho namorando, posso garantir. - Ela concluiu com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto o rosto de Harry se tingia de vermelho. - Pensou que eu não tinha percebido?

- Não... é que...

- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu acho que você fez uma excelente escolha.

- Hum, certo... - Ele respondeu desviando os olhos novamente para o assoalho, enquanto Lílian continuava:

- Mas acredito que você não irá escapar de ter uma "certa conversa" com o seu pai quando ele chegar.

---xxx--- 

Harry entrou na cozinha naquela manhã de quarta-feira ainda sonolento. Ficara estudando até tarde para um teste que a professora Granger faria (e que ele sabia que não teria nenhum tipo de benefício por ser amigo da filha dela), e acabara por perder a hora. Jogou-se na cadeira e debruçou a cabeça na mesa para cochilar enquanto sua mãe lhe servia a caneca de leite.

- Ficou até tarde acordado?

- Hum hum - concordou.

- E conseguiu?

- Consegui o que, mãe?

- O presente da Ginevra. Não foi por causa disso que você ficou acordado?

Lílian perguntou colocando um prato com uma grossa fatia de bolo na frente do filho junto com uma generosa caneca de leite. Harry bocejou, tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão antes de recolocá-los e olhar para sua mãe com ar cansado.

- A senhora se enganou, mãe. O aniversário da Ginny é só em agosto.

- O que eu esperava? Afinal ele é filho do James... - A ruiva murmurou para si mesma com enfado enquanto se sentava na frente do filho e se servia de uma xícara de chá. - Você sabe que dia é hoje, por acaso?

- Quarta-feira. Dia do teste de inglês.

- E também dia catorze de fevereiro.

- E dai?

- Homens! Não importa a idade, sempre agem da mesma maneira... - Ela suspirou antes de concluir. - Hoje é dia de São Valentim.

- Dia de São... - Rapidamente o olhar confuso com que Harry olhava para a mãe foi substituído por um assustado. - Merda!

- Harry!

- Desculpe mãe, mas o que eu vou fazer? Eu tinha esquecido do dia dos namorados... - Ele pareceu pensar um pouco e depois sorriu incerto. - Talvez a Ginny também tenha esquecido. 

- Se eu fosse você não contava com isso. - Aconselhou Lily.

- Ah que ótimo - Harry murmurou exasperado - era tudo que eu precisava. Eu 'tô atrasado pro teste e ainda tenho que "inventar" alguma coisa pro dia dos namorados...

- Tem certeza de que ninguém comentou nada sobre isso com você nos últimos dias?

Harry perscrutou os olhos da mãe como se estivesse se afogando nos seus próprios. Lembranças de comentários resmungados de Ron sobre Hermione não estar dando folga pra ele, insinuações dos gêmeos sobre estar de olho bem aberto e algumas frases soltas ditas por Ginny começaram a finalmente fazer sentido em seu cérebro e ele só não se rendeu ao impulso de bater com a cabeça na parede até sangrar porque senão não chegaria em tempo na escola.

Incapaz de continuar seu desjejum, Harry terminou de se arrumar, pegou seu material, despediu-se da mãe (que na sua opinião poderia fazer uma cara menos "esse daí não tem jeito" em solidariedade) e correu pra escola. Chegou lá no instante que a sirene que indicava o ínicio das aulas havia terminado de tocar e só conseguiu entrar na sala de aula porque era a professora Granger, pois, se fosse o professor Snape tinha certeza de que não teria tido permissão para entrar e amargado um enorme zero no teste.

Sob os olhares curiosos dos amigos ele se sentou no habitual lugar ao lado de Neville que cumprimentou-o com um gesto de cabeça. Não teve tempo nem de abrir a boca antes de receber as folhas da avaliação e foi incapaz de suprimir o suspiro desconsolado que brotou de seus lábios. Toda a matéria que estudara na noite anterior parecia ter ficado em casa dentro do livro, que acabara esquecendo. Teve vontade de chorar de aflição quando percebeu que além de questões de gramática e interpretação ainda teria que escrever uma redação.

---xxx---

Ginny esperou até o último segundo por Harry antes de finalmente ir para a sala de aula. Definitivamente algo havia acontecido pois ele nunca faltava à escola e raramente se atrasava, ainda mais depois que ele havia se mudado e passaram a aproveitar aqueles minutos para namorar. Ainda não sabia se entregava logo o presente que comprara pra ele ou se esperava por um momento mais propício, contudo sabia que esse não era o momento de pensar naquilo, não quando estava prestes a fazer um teste de matemática.

Após um tempo sem fim - onde só pôde se preocupar com raios, diametros, catetos e hipotenusas - Ginny ouviu aliviada o aviso do intervalo. Correu até a quadra da escola, lugar onde normalmente encontrava Harry, mas quando chegou lá não o encontrou. Já ia se afastando quando reconheceu a cabeleira ruiva de Ron que vinha em sua direção acompanhado de Hermione.

- Cadê o Harry?

- Ainda está lá fazendo a prova. - Informou Ronald abraçando a namorada.

- Ah... certo. - _Bem, isso explicava. Pelo menos um pouco, _pensou. Apalpou o pequeno embrulho que trazia no bolso do casaco e deu um leve sorriso. - Vocês acham que ele vai demorar?

- Pela cara desesperada dele eu acharia que sim, mas não acredito que a mãe da Mione vai deixá-lo ficar além do horário por muito tempo.

- É eu também acho que não. - Concordou a morena.

Mas Harry não apareceu para o intervalo. Quando Ginny foi verificar se ele ainda estava fazendo a prova, encontrou a sala já vazia. Procurou-o pelo pátio e a única pessoa que o vira fora Luna, e esta não ajudou muito ao informá-la que Harry havia passado como um vendaval pelo portão e sumido de vista na direção da rua principal. _O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal?_

---xxx---

Havia acabado de começar a aula, depois do intervalo, quando Harry desabou em sua carteira atrás de Ron, esbaforido. Por sorte a professora Sprout estava tão atenta aos papéis à sua frente que não reparou em sua entrada.

- Onde você estava?

- Eu tive que resolver um negócio. - Harry respondeu, evasivo, à pergunta que Ronald lhe fez sobre o ombro.

- A Ginny estava te procurando. - Hermione informou-o com o olhar duro.

- Depois eu falo com ela.

Após a explanação da professora sobre algum assunto tão interessante que sua mente não conseguiu absorver nem mesmo uma sílaba, os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por Neville, que perguntou-lhe preocupado.

- O que você vai dar para Ginny?

- Só uma lembrancinha, por quê?

- Por nada. - O colega pensou durante poucos segundos antes de continuar num sussurro. - Eu comprei um par de brincos para Luna e queria ter certeza de que fiz bem.

- Garanto que ela irá adorar, Neville. - Hermione se manifestou com um sorriso.

- Não sabia que você e Luna estavam namorando. - Ron disse, curioso.

- Mais ou menos. - Neville admitiu corando. - Com sorte hoje a gente engrena. E você Ron. Quais são seus planos pra hoje?

O ruivo olhou furtivamente para a namorada que fingia descaradamente prestar atenção na aula e com um sorriso torto respondeu.

- Isso é uma surpresa.

Quando as aulas acabaram Harry parecia mais estar prestes a encontrar a morte do que a namorada. Provavelmente seria mais agradável "partir dessa para a melhor" do que desapontar Ginny. Mas ele não teve muito tempo para considerar a hipótese de se afogar no rio mais seriamente, pois a ruiva estava esperando por ele no pátio com uma expressão preocupada. Harry afastou-se de Ron e Hermione e seguiu na direção dela.

---xxx--- 

Ronald estava planejando aquilo há dias. Esperava que tudo saisse perfeitamente. Primeiro porque se esforçara para isso e também porque Hermione não merecia nada menos que a perfeição. Respirou fundo e começou a subir os degraus de madeira que levava para a casa em cima do carvalho. Tinha quase certeza de que Hermione desconfiava o que ele havia preparado já que não fez nenhuma pergunta quando se dirigiram para lá depois da escola.

Abriu a porta do alçapão de entrada e pediu que ela esperasse apenas um minuto antes de subir. Rapidamente acendeu o lampião e ajeitou as poucas flores que conseguira encontrar, em cima da toalha que fazia as vezes de mesa.

- Pode subir. - Falou pela abertura, ouvindo-a subir em seguida. - Mas feche os olhos.

- Francamente, Ron. Como você espera que eu consiga terminar de subir e entrar, de olhos fechados?

-Vem Mione. - Ele continuou, ignorando as reclamações dela. - Quando chegar aqui em cima eu te ajudo.

Hermione engoliu uma reclamação e terminou de subir com os olhos semi-cerrados. Não que acreditasse que seu namorado não fosse ajudá-la a subir. Confiava nele. Contudo a curiosidade em ver o que ele preparara era ainda maior.

Quando finalmente sentiu o toque gentil de Ron em sua mão, ajudando-a a erguer-se, relaxou e sorriu. Esperou que ele finalmente a autorizasse a abrir os olhos com uma ansiedade cada vez maior. Os olhos castanhos brilharam como cobre incandescente ao ver o esmero com que o pequeno comodo fora arrumado. As tábuas de madeira do assoalho estavam mais limpas do que ela jamais vira, tinha um lampião pendurado num gancho do teto, iluminando-os - já que as janelas continuavam fechadas - e deixando visível a toalha colocada sobre o chão junto com algumas almofadas arrumadas de encontro à parede. Em cima da toalha um prato com alguns sanduíches e uma garrafa com suco, além de um jarro com algumas flores e um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia com uma fita amarela enlaçando seu pescoço.

- Feliz dia dos namorados.

A voz baixa de Ron logo atrás dela fez seu corpo estremecer involuntariamente. Virou-se devagar encontrando-o com o corpo quase colado ao seu. Engoliu em seco e seu coração acelerou quando ele a abraçou e colou os seus lábios com ardor. As línguas se provaram e provocaram até que ambos arfassem extasiados.

No momento seguinte, sem descobrir realmente como, estavam recostados nas almofadas, os corpos o mais próximos que as camadas de roupas que vestiam permitiam. Mas isso não era verdadeiramente um problema. Não quando as mãos percorriam seus caminhos sobre os tecidos, despertando os sentidos e os desejos.

---xxx--- 

- O que aconteceu com você de manhã cedo? - Ginny perguntou assim que Harry se aproximou.  
- Nada. Perdi a hora, só isso.

- E no intervalo?

- Tive que resolver um assunto.

- Ah, certo... - ela observou-o olhar para os próprios pés, evidentemente incerto sobre o que fazer. - Então?

- Então o que? - Harry estreitou o olhar, realmente confuso.

- Você vai ficar ai parado ou vai me acompanhar até em casa?

Ela definitivamente não ia facilitar as coisas para ele.

- Er... - O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos, rebelando-os ainda mais. - Eu tinha pensado em darmos um passeio na minha bicicleta. O que acha?

- Legal. 

Na verdade era mais que legal. Ginny adorava sentar no quadro da bicicleta e ficar entre os braços de Harry. As pernas dele tocando suavemente as suas coxas, a forma como ele apoiava o rosto em seu ombro com a desculpa de poder enxergar melhor o caminho e que fazia com que ela sentisse ainda mais o perfume que ele emanava.

Foram caminhando até a casa dele onde ela esperou na calçada até que Harry apanhasse sua bicicleta e tentou não corar ao sentir o frio na espinha ao se acomodar. _Era o seu primeiro dia dos namorados! _

Atravessaram a praça da cidade e também a ponte, seguindo pela trilha que levava ao lago. Inesperadamente Ginny apertou o freio pegando Harry de surpresa e quase fazendo com que caíssem da bicicleta.

- O que foi?

- Para onde a gente 'tá indo?

- Eu pensei em irmos até a casa da árvore. Por quê?

- Nós não podemos ir para lá. - A ruiva disse taxativa.

- Não?

- Não. O Ron preparou uma surpresa pra Mione lá. Não sabia?

_Não, ele não sabia_. Seu rosto deve ter evidenciado toda a frustração que sentia pois Ginny o perscrutou com os olhos cor de âmbar atentamente. Ela desceu da bicicleta, ficou de frente para ele - que acabou por desmontar também - e unindo as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços falou:

- Você tinha esquecido o dia de hoje, não é?

- Isso é uma pergunta?

- Pelo visto é uma afirmação.

Harry olhou da garota para o chão e de novo para ela, coçando a nuca desconfortável.

- Eu não sei o que houve. Juro! - Ele lançou a ela um olhar suplicante. - Eu simplesmente nem me dei conta...

- Quando você descobriu? - Ginevra fazia um enorme esforço para não sorrir diante da expressão desconsolada dele.

- Hoje de manhã, no café - confessou. - Eu estava atrasado para o teste e ela me falou.

- O que você fez no intervalo?

- No intervalo... - Ele pegou uma caixinha no bolso esquerdo do casaco e estendeu para ela. - Pra você.

- Oh. - Ela fitou o presente em sua mão, perdida na beleza das cores do papel que o embrulhava.

- Eu sai assim que pude da prova e fui comprar isso pra você. - Observou-a incerto. - Você está com raiva de mim?

- Claro que não, seu bobo. - A ruiva riu, chegando mais perto. - Eu tinha quase certeza que você tinha esquecido.

- Uhm... Sério?

- Claro. - Ginny riu. - Quando a gente se reunia e as garotas falavam sobre o dia de são Valentim, os outros garotos ficavam logo encabulados e procuravam mudar de assunto e você não.

- Eu ficava como?

- Você continuava com esses olhos verdes sobre mim, me fazendo querer ficar sozinha com você... - Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, com um sorriso traquinas nos lábios.

- Ginny... - Harry alertou, estreitando-a em seus braços.

- O que? Vai me dizer que não é verdade.

- É, mas não precisa ficar me relembrando isso. Ainda mais agora.

- Agora o que?

-Agora que estamos sozinhos. - Ele murmurou de encontro ao ouvido dela, provocando ondas de tremor percorrerem a coluna da garota.

- Sozinhos, mas no meio da trilha. Pode passar alguém a qualquer momento.

Harry afastou o rosto do dela e com um sorriso torto explicou.

- Por isso eu pensei em irmos para a casa da árvore.

- É, mas lá já está ocupado.

O rapaz pensou um pouco e coçou a nuca, passando depois a mão pelos cabelos novamente antes de falar.

- A gente pode voltar para minha casa ou então ir para o lago.

- Acho que não iam gostar se nós ficássemos sozinhos na sua casa. - Ginny sentiu sua face queimar, somente de cogitar as coisas que poderiam fazer se estivessem na casa dele, sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Quem não ia gostar? - Harry perguntou abraçando-a novamente e provocando-a com beijos no pescoço.

- Hum, deixa eu ver. - Ela empurrou-o o suficiente para que ele a encarasse. - Meus pais, sua mãe, meus irmãos...

Ele a soltou imediatamente e fez uma careta.

- Bem lembrado. Então só nos resta a faia na beira do lago. - Os olhos de Ginny brilharam e ela sorriu deixando-o curioso. - O que?

- Foi lá que a gente se conheceu.

- Então é o lugar perfeito.

Montaram novamente na bicicleta e rumaram para o lago o mais rápido que conseguiram. Sentaram-se encostados na velha árvore e ficaram observando por um instante o brilho fraco do sol de inverno na superfície da água. Ginny retirou do bolso o embrulho que trazia desde manhã e entregou-o a Harry que a abraçou. 

- Você não abriu o meu.

- Deixei para abrirmos ao mesmo tempo. - Ela explicou, pegando a caixinha que ele lhe dera.

Devagar começaram a abrir os presentes e em seguida olharam-se surpresos com a inesperada coincidência: duas pulseiras em forma de corrente, uma somente um pouco mais larga que a outra.

- Acho que isso é o que chamam de sintonia. - Harry gracejou.

Ginny pensou em dizer que achava na verdade que era amor, mas considerou que talvez ele pudesse ficar assustado, então apenas sorriu em resposta. Pegou a pulseira que dera a ele - comprada com o dinheiro que Percy lhe enviara - e segurando o braço do rapaz colocou-a no lugar, sentindo os dedos formigarem quando encostara na pele dele, que fez o mesmo com ela, transformando o formigamento em arrepios ao roçar em seu braço com as mãos depois de prender o fecho.

As mãos de Harry acabaram por tomar rumos diferentes, uma segurando em sua cintura e a outra puxando Ginny para si pela nuca, até que as bocas se encontrassem num beijo apaixonado que logo se multiplicou em muitos outros.

---xxx---

O primeiro dia de março amanheceu como um sábado glorioso. Ronald se remexeu entre as cobertas e sorriu. _Seu décimo sexto aniversário. Era praticamente um homem! 'Tá... Nem tanto,_ ele pensou com uma careta. _Mas quem sabe num futuro - de preferência não tão distante - Hermione não o ajudava com aquele "detalhe"?_

Mais animado com aquele pensamento o ruivo se levantou, espreguiçando o corpo esguio lentamente. Trocou de roupa e quando chegou na cozinha foi recebido com alegria por seus pais, sem falar do abraço "quebra-costelas" de sua mãe.

- Feliz aniversário, Ronald. - Arthur Weasley depositou um presente em frente ao filho depois que ele se sentou à mesa.

- Obrigado pai. - Falou agradecido após ver a nova roupa que ganhara.

Ron aproveitou para desfrutar das benesses de estar aniversariando e de sua mãe não deixar que os gêmeos aprontassem com ele, para descansar o resto da manhã à espera de seus amigos para o almoço de comemoração. Perto do meio dia Harry e sua mãe chegaram e a senhora Potter imediatamente foi ajudar Molly com as comidas, enquanto o rapaz ia se sentar ao lado do ruivo na sala e lhe entregava uma caixa.

- Espero que sirva. - Intrigado, Ronald abriu a caixa com cuidado até conseguir ver o par de sapatos que ali descansava, com o qual fora presenteado.

- Caramba! Valeu, cara. - Os dois amigos se abraçaram ligeiramente e Ron em seguida experimentou o calçado novo.

Quando Hermione chegou, junto com os pais, encontrou Harry e Ronald entretidos num jogo de xadrez. Depois do almoço (que teve direito a bolo de aniversário de sobremesa acompanhado de um desafinado "Parabéns pra você" cantado por Fred, George e Harry) enquanto os adultos apreciavam um cálice de xerez, os jovens sentaram no quintal, conversando.

Contudo Ron estava impaciente. Nenhum dos assuntos chamava sua atenção. Seu único pensamento era para a caneta que Hermione lhe dera de presente. Não pelo objeto em si, (afinal para que ele precisava de uma caneta-tinteiro nova se a dele ainda estava inteira?) mas pelo fato da namorada ter avisado que aquele era um presente de seus pais e que o dela ela lhe entregaria depois, quando estivessem a sós. Desde então, sempre que sua mão tocava na caneta, que guardara em seu bolso, ele se lembrava da surpresa que ganharia, formulando inúmeras hipóteses para o que seria.

A oportunidade de saciar sua curiosidade surgiu tão logo seus irmãos mais velhos resolveram dar uma volta pela cidade, aproveitando a carona dos Granger no meio da tarde. Como a mãe de Harry também decidiu voltar para casa de carro, seu pai retornara para a estação de trem logo depois do almoço e sua mãe decidira tirar um cochilo - merecido após tantos afazeres logo pela manhã - Ron, Hermione, Harry e Ginny viram-se subitamente sozinhos.

Não dando importância para o fato de que com isso deixaria sua irmã sozinha na sala com Harry, o ruivo perguntou num sussurro à Hermione se aquele seria um bom momento para ela lhe entregar a surpresa.

A principio ela olhou para ele assustada, como se tivesse sido apanhada em flagrante delito. Depois mordeu o lábio inferior e torceu as mãos, incerta. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Em seguida levantou-se e com uma expressão impassível - que Ronald podia assegurar que não estava ali um segundo antes - perguntou em voz alta:

- Ron, você me empresta aquele livro que te falei?

- Ahm? - _Que livro? Ela não ia lhe dar um presente surpresa, o que esse tal livro a ver com isso?_

- AQUELE que está lá no seu quarto. - A morena insistiu, enfatizando as palavras com um erguer de sobrancelhas.

- Ah! Certo... - _Seu burro, é só pra despistar._ - Er... Você me ajuda a procurar? Eu não sei bem onde guardei.

- Claro. - Ela respondeu rolando os olhos para o namorado. Depois virou-se para a cunhada que ouvia distraida o que Harry lhe cochichava perto do ouvido e perguntou: - Vocês se importam de ficar aqui esperando enquanto a gente procura o livro?

- Ahm? Nós? Absolutamente! Podem ir, nós não vamos sair daqui. - Ginevra falou com um sorriso angelical que em nada transparecia o que ela pretendia fazer tão logo ficasse sozinha com o namorado.

Ronald e Hermione subiram as escadas com cuidado até chegarem ao quarto dele. Entraram e o ruivo fechou a porta atrás de si, evitando fazer barulhos desnecessários e acabar acordando sua mãe. Ele observou a namorada andar de um lado para o outro, resmungando enquanto encarava o assoalho e retorcia as mãos novamente num gesto nervoso.

- Hermione. - Ron chamou-a, fazendo com que ela parasse de súbito e olhasse em sua direção parecendo um pouco assustada.

- O que?

- Tudo bem? - Perguntou genuinamente preocupado. - Se você quiser pode deixar o que quer que seja a surpresa, para outro dia...

- Não! - Ela guinchou arregalando ainda mais os olhos e completando em algo mais que um sussurro. - Tem que ser agora, senão eu desisto.

- Desiste de que, Hermione? O que você está pensando em fazer?

- Ron, você gosta de mim?

- Gosto. - O rapaz franziu a testa, intrigado. _Onde ela queria chegar com aquilo?_

- De verdade mesmo?

- Claro Mione, já disse que gosto demais de você.

- 'Tá. - Ele deu um passo na direção dela que recuou e impediu-o de continuar espalmando a mão à frente. -Não. Sente.

- Ok. - Concordou e sentou-se na cama.

- Você me acha... bonita? - Hermione perguntou sentindo seu rosto corar.

- O que você quer com tudo isso, Mione? - Definitivamente as perguntas que ela estava fazendo não pareciam vir dela e não ajudavam para que ele entendesse o que ela pensava em fazer.

- Responde, vai. - A jovem suplicou.

- Hermione você é a garota mais bonita que eu conheço. - O rosto dela enrubesceu e percebendo isso Ronald deu um sorriso de canto antes de continuar. - Você pode me contar agora para que tudo isso?

- É que eu queria te dar de presente algo... especial. Algo diferente.

- O que voc... - As palavras de Ron sumiram quando ele viu Hermione trancando a porta de seu quarto com a chave e depois se virar para ele com um sorriso tímido enquanto retirava o suéter que vestia. - Mione?

- Você gostaria de me... olhar?

Se ele não estivesse atento em cada movimento que ela fazia, provavelmente nem teria se dado conta de que ela falara, tão baixo era o tom que usara.

- Eu 'to te olhando, Hermione.

Ela riu levemente e rolou os olhos, um pouco mais confiante.

- Eu estou falando de OLHAR. - Esclareceu abrindo o primeiro botão de sua blusa.

- Olhar, tocar... - Murmurou Ron percebendo no ato ao que ela se referia.

- Tocar não!

- Mas Mione...

- Só olhar. Promete?

- Qualquer coisa que você quiser. Juro. - As orelhas dele começaram a avermelhar e algumas partes de seu corpo latejavam, de antecipação. - Você não faz idéia o quanto eu sonhei em... te ver assim.

- Faço sim... - sorriu abrindo mais um botão. - Ou então não teria pensado em te dar esse "presente".

Hermione fechou os olhos e devagar terminou de desabotoar a blusa que usava. Retirou-a de uma vez antes que desistisse e quando reuniu coragem para fitar o rapaz à sua frente o que viu a deixou encabulada e ao mesmo tempo extasiada.

O olhar de admiração com que Rony mirava a parte agora coberta somente pelo delicado sutiã, fazia sua pele arder de vontade de se deixar tocar. As íris de cobalto escureceram até alcançarem um azul profundo e podia ver pela respiração arfante dele que seu coração estava acelerado. Assim como o dela. A consciência do desejo tornou tudo mais difícil. Mesmo que as mãos dele estivessem cerradas sobre a cama, Hermione quase conseguia senti-las sobre seu corpo, tocando a pele de sua cintura, subindo devagar pelo seu colo, alcançando seus seios e deixando-os rijos.

Não conseguiu se mover, nem protestar quando Ronald se aproximou e fez menção de quebrar a promessa de não tocá-la. A única reação de seu corpo foi ofegar. Mas ele não a tocou. Permaneceu com sua mão a milímetros de sua pele, que mesmo assim se arrepiava só com a proximidade. Depois de um tempo nessa tortura, Hermione apanhou a blusa que descansava sobre a mesinha, fazendo Ron reclamar num sussurro e chegar ainda mais perto.

Ron nunca imaginou que iria ficar tão feliz com um presente que não pudesse nem mesmo tocar. Quando se deu conta do que Hermione pretendia, sentiu um verdadeiro pânico invadindo-o. _UAU!!! _Foi tudo que sua mente formulou durante vários segundos. Sentiu a garganta ressecar, o sangue correr mais rápido e se acumular em certas partes de seu corpo. Cerrou os punhos controlando-se para não levantar de um salto e agarrá-la.

Ela não havia posto a parte de cima da combinação, ele constatou admirando cada milimetro da renda do sutiã que cobria a pele da namorada. Queria tocar cada parte que via, sentir o calor da pele dela em contato com a sua e depois, quem sabe, refrescá-la com a umidade de seus lábios. Não via a hora de poder abrir o fecho da lingerie, devagar, e descobrir - em todos os sentidos - finalmente os dois montes singelos que eram os seios de Hermione.

Sem conseguir manter o controle que prometera ter, aproximou-se dela e fez menção de tocá-la, parando apenas no último instante quando um ínfimo resquício de sanidade o lembrou de que Hermione havia confiado nele. Mas como se ela pudesse sentir o que lhe passava pela cabeça, o corpo dela se arrepiou visivelmente e os mamilos enrigeceram, pressionando o tecido que os escondia.

O ruivo sentiu-se latejar e finalmente o pouco controle que ainda exercia sobre si mesmo acabar. Mas ao mesmo tempo que se movia ainda mais para perto, Hermione se virou e começou a se vestir fazendo-o suspira desconsolado.

- Hermione...

- É melhor a gente descer antes que sua mãe acorde.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ela começou a fechar a camisa, de costas para ele. O rosto de um vermelho profundo encarando o chão. Não tinha coragem nem para se mover quanto mais para olhar diretamente para Ronald. _O que ele irá pensar de mim agora? _Pensou levemente arrependida.

Ronald não mais se conteve. Envolveu-a em seus braços, virando-a gentilmente para si. Levantou o rosto de Hermione com a ponta dos dedos, de forma delicada, notando o embaraço que ela sentia. Em seguida encostou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo carinhoso.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurrou em meio ao gesto, realmente agradecido pelo que ela fizera.

Estreitou-a em seus braços, trazendo-a para ainda mais próximo e fazendo ao mesmo tempo com que ela percebesse o efeito que causara, e que ainda era evidente. Ficaram ali ainda durante alguns minutos até que uma porta batendo os alertou para a possibilidade, não tão remota, de serem apanhados.

xx

N/B(Pam): Nossa! Eu amei esse capítulo! Não só porque o dia dos namorados alegrou meu coração, mas porque você Pri, consegue fazer o capítulo tomar vários rumos diferentes, sem se perder na história. Coisa de mestra né!? Sabe, eu prefiro o dia dos namorados simples, igual ao do Harry e da Gina... já sobre um presente de niver... não sei se teria a coragem da Hermione! hahahaha O Rony nunca que esperava isso né?? Tadinho do garoto, quase teve um ataque! huahuauha Amooo você! Beijooo

N/B Paty: Ai que capítulo mais lindo e suspirante - Todos felizes, curtindo o dia dos namorados e o niver da Lily e do Rony!!! Só festa!!! Amei, amei, amei... mas não vejo a hora do Sirius e do James chegarem (suspira). Agora mana eu to com medo, e se eu fosse os leitores ficaria tb (cara de desconfiada) Tá tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, tudo feliz demais... hauahauahau... Mudando de assunto, eu adorei a surpresa da Mione pro Rony, e como sempre ele é tão tapado que só conseguiu entender quando ela já tava sem blusa praticamente kkkkkkkkkk... tudo bem não me bate, o Rony é assim mesmo e vc mana acho que é uma das poucas pessoas que sabe captar perfeitamente como ele é, tb acho que é experiência própria né? hihihi... Beijos amore e eu adorei esse capítulo só Love rsrsrs... Te amo irmã que Deus me permitiu escolher!

N/A: Amores!!!! Desculpem a demora. Acho que é a primeira vez que eu demoro mais de um mês para atualizar... E garanto que não foi por que quis. Eu estive bastante ocupada ajudando a minha mãe que está doente... A fic entrou na segunda fase que ao contrário do que a maioria previu, não acredito que seja assim tão atribulada... Bom isso se tudo ocorrer como eu imaginei, não é?

Um grande beijo aos meus consultores Bernardo e Sally. Amo vocês. Bezinho espero que tenha ficado do jeito que você imaginou. Sally obrigada por tudo, tanto na vida virtual quanto na real. Bjks imensas.

Pam e Paty, mais que betas, vocês são minhas amigas e irmãs. Não é à toa que somos as 3P's. Paty desculpe atrasar a chegada do Sirius, mas foi por uma boa causa não foi? Pam não vejo a hora de você chegar aqui, ou eu aí... O que acontecer primeiro, hihihi. Amo vocês. Beijos.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, comentando ou não. Bjks em todos

Sônia Sag: Mana você faz alguma idéia de como é ler os seus comentários? Não? Pois é algo divertido e emocionante. Você comenta de uma forma que nos faz rir a cada frase e também nos sentir orgulhosos do que escrevemos. Mas eu me sinto mais orgulhosa ainda de ter você como amiga. Obrigada pelo apoio nesses tempos difíceis. Te amo. Beijos.

Clara: Pode ficar tranquila que a fic ainda está longe de acabar. Pelo menos eu acho... A guerra só está começando. E o amor também. O projeto ao qual me referi é o 19 Anos lá do fórum Lumusmaximum. Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjks.

Aluada: Obrigada pela capa da segunda fase, amei. Esses casais tem ritmos diferentes, mas o mais importante é que eles se amam. Bjks

Tonks Butterfly: Obrigada pelo carinho querida. Realmente Rony e Mione sem brigarem não são eles. Bjks.

Gina W Potter: Não sei de onde vocês tiraram que algo de ruim vai acontecer... Será que é o fato de sempre acontecer algo ruim com ele? Ou estão me chamando de malvada??? Ó dúvida cruel, hihihi. Obrigada e bjks.

Luli S: Sim, a previsão é que a fic tenha 3 partes. A primeira mostrando a chegada do Harry, a segunda mostrando a adolescência e a terceira que é a ida pra guerra. Bjks

Sally Owens: Aí to começando a acreditar que eu sou a bruxa má, hihihi. Todo mundo tá achando que algo de ruim vai acontecer! Até tu, Sally Maria! Hahaha. Bom, mas eu acredito que essa seja uma fase de calmaria, mas nada garante que não haverão turbulências no percurso. Mil beijos mana.

Kelly: Como assim???? Quer dizer que você lia tudo e nem falava nada né? Já ajoelhou no milho??? Já? Então tá liberada, contanto que não deixe de comentar de agora em diante. AH eu também amei a cena das rosas em Depois do Funeral, ams eu sou suspeita, hihihi. Bjks

Charlotte Ravenclaw: É eu tenho que concordar que o Rony as vezes ME tira do sério... Mas quando eu vejo ele já aprontou, fazer o que, né? Bjks querida e muito obrigada.

Bernardo Cardoso: BEEEEEEEEE. Muito obrigada pelas dicas do capítulo. Espero que tenha saido a contento. Beijos.

Ana Potter: Obrigada pelo elogio. Bjks

Naty L Potter: Tá perdoada querida. Ah, os irmãos da Gina não são chatos. São superprotetores!!!Bjks

Luluh Black: Ah eu sinto essa vontade de chorar até hoje. Nem sei se um dia vai acabar... Que bom que você voltou à ativa. Bjks

Marcia M: Obrigada pelos inúmeros elogios. Fiquei superfeliz com eles, pode acreditar. Se eu já pensei em escrever um livro? E não é o que estou fazendo? Desencontros não deixa de ser um livro, não é? Bjks.

Mica Caulfield: Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjks

Jessica M Adams: Se vai ter NC mesmo não sei. Mas amassos e insinuações estão garantidos, hihihi. Obrigada pelo carinho e pode deixar que o Sirius e o James logo estarão aparecendo. Bjks

Guta Weasley Potter: Hahaha, ri muito com a história do ficão. Obrigada! O seu é que foi um comentarião! Bjks

Livinha: Mana o Sirius ficou pro próximo capítulo. Mas prometo que vai ser ainda melhor do que o esperado!!! Obrigada por tudo. Bjks

Anna Weasley Potter: Pois é tem sempre alguém pior. Por isso que eu acho que o Rony tem salvação, hihihi. Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjks

GabiW: As aulas já recomeçaram, filha? To com saudade, mas meu msn anda tão doido que eu vivo caindo e as vezes nem dá pra conversar direito. Bjks

Lanni Lu: Obrigada pelo carinho querida. Você acertou em cheio quando falou sobre o final feliz. Bjks

Georgea: Obrigada a você, mana querida, pelos elogios e por tudo mais. (Gente isso está pior que rasgação de seda, hahaha) Bjks e espero que tudo esteja em paz com você e sua família.

Patty Potter Hard: Obrigada querida. Bjks

Ninha: James e Sirius só no próximo. Mas esse valeu a pena também, não valeu??? Bjks 


	17. Reencontros

Capítulo 16: Reencontros

Lílian aguardou na fila para cumprimentar o pastor e sua esposa após a missa, com um pequeno sorriso ao reparar o modo como seu filho encostava discretamente sua mão na da caçula dos Weasley. _Se ele esperava passar despercebido estava falhando miseravelmente,_ constatou ao cruzar o seu olhar com Molly - parada ao seu lado - e ver a mesma percepção nos olhos dela.

Harry e seus amigos estavam um pouco mais à frente, envolvidos numa animada conversa. _Como ela gostaria de também poder esquecer suas preocupações ao menos por um momento..._ Tentara saber notícias do marido desde o mês anterior, mas até então não conseguira completar as ligações. Ele ficara de conseguir uma folga em fevereiro e até agora - no final da primeira semana de março - não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida. _Talvez fosse uma boa idéia contatar Remus e ver se ele tinha alguma informação._

Cumprimentou o pastor e em seguida reiniciou sua conversa com Phillipe e Elizabeth, aguardando que Molly e Arthur se aproximassem, até que um crescente ruído de motor chamou sua atenção. Na verdade ia chamando a atenção de todos à medida que ficava cada vez mais alto. As pessoas olhavam na direção do barulho curiosas, afinal a maior parte das pessoas chegavam na cidade por trem. Mas enquanto os pacatos moradores de Bourghill ficavam intrigados em saber quem estava chegando na cidade, o coração de Lílian acelerou fazendo-a procurar Harry imediatamente com o olhar. Eles conheciam muito bem aquele som. _Quantas vezes tinham sido acordados por ele quando Sirius resolvia aparecer tarde da noite para conversar com James?_

Desceu os poucos degraus defronte à igreja, se aproximando da calçada, sem se importar em responder à pergunta que Elizabeth lhe fizera momentos antes. Tinha que ver. Precisava confirmar. Passou direto por sua irmã, que junto com o marido conversava com os Malfoy, sem ver o olhar afetado que lhe lançaram e chegou à beira da rua ao mesmo tempo em que uma Nimbus vermelha estacionava e seus ocupantes desciam.

- James!

Lílian atravessou o espaço entre eles rapidamente e abraçou o marido. Os olhos castanhos do homem brilharam enquanto ele a envolvia em seus braços, aspirava o perfume de seus cabelos e murmurava.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades.

- Pai!

Deixando de lado a vontade de não parecer um bobo, Harry correu para junto dos pais assim que percebeu quem eram os forasteiros. Seu coração ribombava de felicidade e um grande sorriso parecia ter sido esculpido em seu rosto. Olhou para a versão mais velha de si mesmo enquanto James soltava a esposa e sorria para ele carinhosamente antes de também abraçá-lo.

- Olá Sirius. - Lílian cumprimentou o amigo que acabara de guardar o capacete que usara na viagem, atraindo os olhares de muitas das mulheres mais próximas para seu ar despojado e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

- Como vai, Lily? - Ele beijou o rosto dela e a abraçou.

- Sirius? Sirius Black? - O homem girou sobre os calcanhares ao ouvir a pergunta, ficando de costas para Lílian que em seguida voltou para perto de seu marido que ainda conversava com Harry, e encarou a dona da voz que se aproximava. - É você mesmo?

- Andrômeda? - A mulher de longos cabelos castanhos assentiu e sorriu. - Nossa, há quanto tempo!

No mesmo instante Sirius se aproximou dela. Há quantos anos não a via? Quinze? Ele era ainda um adolescente quando sua prima Andrômeda Black havia se casado e mudado para o interior. De todos os seus familiares ela era a preferida. Abraçou-a enquanto ria saudoso.

- Mas o que te trouxe aqui para Bourghill? - Andrômeda perguntou soltando-se.

- Eu vim com meu amigo James - Sirius indicou os Potter, que estavam um pouco mais atrás, com a cabeça. - A família dele se mudou para cá há pouco tempo.

- Que coincidência. - A mulher foi abraçada por seu marido e com um sorriso perguntou. - Você se lembra do Ted?

Os Black continuaram conversando enquanto os moradores de Bourghill se dispersavam na saída da igreja. A despeito de toda curiosidade que a chegada dos dois homens despertara, eles não poderiam ficar ali parados olhando para os dois. Um obviamente era o marido da nova enfermeira, mas o outro ainda teriam que descobrir.

--xxx--

- Deixa eu ver como você está - James afastou o filho, que estivera abraçando, pelos ombros e olhou-o de cima a baixo. - Nossa, você cresceu.

- Pai!

- Tá certo... - Ele percebeu as várias cabeças que os observava e brincou. - É impressão minha ou a cidade em peso veio assistir a nossa chegada triunfal?

- Deixe de ser convencido senhor Potter. Vocês chegaram no final da missa e pararam em frente a igreja, o que queriam? - Lílian arreliou batendo levemente no braço do marido em tom de brincadeira e sendo abraçada em seguida por ele.

- Eu não sou convencido senhora Potter, sou realista.

- Eu estava com saudades. - A mulher murmurou docemente, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não mais que eu.

- Ei, eu ainda estou aqui, se lembram? E ainda estamos na calçada da igreja.

Harry implicou com os pais, que se afastaram e ficaram de mãos dadas, olhando um para o outro de forma apaixonada. O rapaz conteve o riso ao vê-los. Não tinha jeito. Seus pais eram assim mesmo: um casal apaixonado que não escondia de ninguém o quanto se amavam. Pareciam eternos recém casados, como dizia seu "tio" Remus Lupin.

--xxx--

- Que tal darmos uma volta na Nimbus, Harry? - Sirius perguntou ao entardecer. - Assim você pode me mostrar a cidade e a gente deixa esses dois sozinhos... - Continuou, cochichando para o afilhado. - Porque eu não quero presenciar mais uma demonstração de carinho entre eles.

Sirius havia se despedido de sua prima Andrômeda - prometendo jantar na casa dela durante a semana, e depois saído da igreja e rumado para o sobrado dos Potter, onde almoçaram e conversaram sobre os últimos acontecimentos desde que Lílian tinha deixado a capital. Mas algumas semanas longe um do outro bastava para que James e Lily estarem aflitos por um momento a sós e ele resolvera ser camarada e ajudá-los.

- Isso tudo é despeito, ou saudade de uma certa secretária? - James, que tinha escutado a última frase dita pelo amigo, zombou.

Com um sorriso enigmático e a sobrancelha erguida, Sirius apenas falou:

- Vamos indo, Harry.

- Certo. Tchau mãe - colocou o casaco e em seguida continuou, - tchau pai.

- Juízo vocês dois, hein.

Não era a primeira vez que Harry andava no side car da moto de seu padrinho Sirius, mas algo tinha mudado e não eram somente os centímetros que havia crescido. A sensação de euforia que sempre sentia deu lugar à de liberdade e de aventura. Ele percebia as coisas diferentes agora, fazendo surgir a vontade de no futuro também ter uma moto onde pudesse levar Ginny para um passeio. Era engraçado como nos últimos tempos todos os seus pensamentos pareciam incluir a garota.

Após darem uma volta pela cidade, Sirius estacionou na praça principal, onde ele e o afilhado ficaram conversando sobre o que havia acontecido em Londres desde que Harry se mudara, sem se darem conta dos olhares curiosos que atraiam até que foram interrompidos pela chegada das gêmeas Patil.

- Olá Harry. - Parvati e Padma falaram em uníssono, mas enquanto a segunda observava a reluzente moto vermelha e seu dono, a primeira mantinha seus olhos amendoados vidrados em Harry, que não ligou e respondeu simplesmente:

- Olá.

- Não vai nos apresentar? - Sirius perguntou olhando da jovem morena para Harry e contendo o riso.

- Ah, claro. Padrinho essas são Padma e Parvati Patil, filhas do dono do mercado local, - indicou as garotas e em seguida continuou - Esse é meu padrinho, Sirius Black.

- Muito prazer, senhor Black. - Elas disseram novamente juntas.

- O prazer é todo meu senhoritas.

- Você veio de Londres nessa moto? - Padma perguntou, claramente interessada na máquina reluzente.

- Vim sim.

- Nossa, deve ter sido cansativo. - Ela concluiu.

- Vocês não querem tomar uma caneca de chocolate quente com a gente? - Parvati perguntou com a voz melodiosa, segurando no braço de Harry.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas eu prefiro algo mais fort...

- Er... Obrigado pelo convite, mas fica pra outro dia, ok? - Interrompeu Harry sob o olhar embasbacado de Sirius.

- Ah... Tudo bem então. - A garota falou desanimada, se despedindo e se afastando em seguida junto com a irmã.

Sirius virou-se pro afilhado, levemente exasperado e rolando os olhos falou, assim que as garotas estavam longe o suficiente para não escutarem.

- E eu pensando que de alguma forma você iria puxar a mim...

- Como assim puxar a você? Você é meu padrinho, não parente de sangue...

- Sei lá, osmose... O fato é que esperava que eu estar ao seu lado praticamente desde o dia que nasceu, tivesse feito com que você adquirisse algumas das minhas, digamos, "qualidades".

- Não entendi. - Harry falou franzindo a testa, incerto.

- Oh céus! Acho que você tem que trocar esses óculos rapaz. - Sirius implicou arrancando o objeto do rosto do garoto, observando-o contra a luz e em seguida limpando as lentes na manga do paletó que vestia. - Não viu que aquela garota, a... sei lá o nome... Uma delas, não tirava os olhos de você? - E em seguida continuou, afinando a voz normalmente rouca. - Não quer um chocolate quente, Harry querido?

O jovem estreitou o olhar, mais para conseguir enxergar do que por zanga e em seguida tomou os óculos das mãos do padrinho e os recolocou antes de falar.

- Pode parar. A Parvati não falou assim. E sim, eu sei que ela... bem... gosta de mim. Não sou tão cego. - _Tudo bem que não fui o primeiro a perceber_, pensou.

- Então por que nós dois estamos aqui parados no meio dessa praça, quando poderíamos muito bem estar tomando uma gostosa caneca de chocolate? No meu caso conhaque, que fique bem explicado.

- É que...

- Não me diga que você a acha feia! - O homem interrompeu com um olhar falsamente escandalizado.

- Não, claro que não! É que... err... bom, eu tenho namorada.

- Ah, nem vem. E você lá tem idade para namorar?

- É claro que...

Mas o que seria claro Sirius não ficou sabendo, pois o afilhado foi interrompido pela chegada de um grupo de jovens.

- Olá Harry.

- Ah, oi Ginny. - o rosto do rapaz ficou levemente enrubescido e os olhos brilharam quando a viu.

- Demoramos? - perguntou Ron.

- Acho que não.

- Hum, hum. - Pigarreou Sirius com um sorriso torto. - Você não está esquecendo nada não?

Harry tirou os olhos verdes de cima da garota e encarou o padrinho por um segundo antes de entender ao que este se referia. Só então apresentou.

- Padrinho, esses são meus amigos Ronald, Hermione e Ginny.

- Olá, muito prazer.

Com a voz rouca ele cumprimentou os recém-chegados e beijou a mão das garotas.

- Esse é meu padrinho Sirius Black. - Harry apontou para o homem de cabelos negros e feições belas e aristocráticas.

Após os cumprimentos Harry se aproximou novamente de Ginny, ficando ao seu lado e pegando em sua mão. Ao ver, Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

- Essa é a...

- É! É sim. - Harry respondeu rapidamente a pergunta iniciada por seu padrinho, e que ele tinha certeza de saber qual era.

- É o que? - Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- É a... minha turma.

Sirius riu gostosamente. Era interessante ver seu afilhado tentando se explicar. Mais interessante que isso só a inexplicável atração que os Potter sentiam por ruivas. Sem demora começara a maquinar uma desculpa para deixar o afilhado a sós com os amigos, já que nunca gostara de atrapalhar o namoro de ninguém - com exceção ao de James -, quando duas jovens de cabelo platinado se aproximaram e a mais baixa delas cumprimentou-os.

- E aí Ginny, beleza?

- Olá professora Tonks - A ruiva olhou para elas e saudou-as com um sorriso e um meneio de cabeça, assim como os outros -, professora Delacour.

- Olá primo. - Ela falou virando-se para Sirius, sorridente.

- Primo? - O homem estreitou os olhos para elas até lembrar. - Ah, claro! Você é a filha de Andromeda.

- Isso. - Nymphadora Tonks assentiu e voltando sua atenção novamente para Ginevra continuou. - Você por acaso tem alguma notícia do Charlie e do Bill?

- Não... - A feição de Ginny entristeceu imediatamente ao lembrar dos irmãos que estavam na guerra. - Não recebemos nenhuma notícia deles desde que partiram no ínicio do ano.

- Ah, certo então. - Ela falou, levemente decepcionada, começando a se afastar e fazendo menção de se despedir.

- Ei, espere. Qual é mesmo seu nome? - Sirius a interpelou.

- Tonks.

- Não. O seu primeiro nome.

- Nymphadora, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Tonks. - Ela resmungou contrariada.

Sirius se afastou dos jovens e se aproximou das moças com o sorriso mais inocente que conseguiu fazer e gracejou:

- Já vi que sua mãe continuou a tradição de colocar nomes estranhos nos filhos.

- Ela diz que é a única tradição da família que presta... Pelo menos não é nenhum nome de estrela, eu acho. - Nymphadora respondeu, rolando os olhos. - O que deseja?

- É que eu pensei que talvez você não se incomodasse em me mostrar um pouco da cidade, ou ao menos me indicar onde fica o pub.

- O pub fica na rua principal. Mas eu já tinha combinado com minha amiga de darmos uma volta.

- Mas ela pode nos acompanhar também. Seria um prazer. - O sorriso que ele deu antes de continuar seria capaz de descongelar um iceberg. - É que eu me acho um pouco velho pra ficar segurando vela. - Falou olhando diretamente para Harry e seus amigos.

As duas moças se entreolharam e sorriram num entendimento mútuo. Depois que concordaram, sugeriram a Sirius que deixasse sua motocicleta estacionada ali mesmo já que o estabelecimento era perto e assim que ele avisou ao afilhado, os três se afastaram.

Harry não se incomodou nem um pouco de seu padrinho ter pedido a ele que o esperasse ali na praça, cuidando da moto, enquanto acompanhava as moças ao pub. Na verdade até agradeceu intimamente, já que assim poderia conversar mais a vontade com os amigos. E namorar também, é óbvio.

Depois de três canecas de cerveja e descobrir muitas afinidades com sua jovem prima, Sirius voltou à praça para apanhar a moto e também, junto com Harry voltarem para casa.

Pelo visto Harry e Sirius passaram o tempo exato fora de casa para que James e Lílian matassem a saudade um do outro, já que os encontraram descendo as escadas com expressões prá lá de satisfeitas nos rostos, assim que entraram. Padrinho e afilhado trocaram um sorriso cúmplice antes de se unirem aos outros dois para a ceia.

- O que vocês andaram fazendo até essa hora? - James perguntou ao sentarem em volta da mesa.

- Nada tão prazeroso quanto vocês, acreditem - zombou Sirius equilibrando-se nas pernas traseiras da cadeira que sentara. - Basicamente conheci os amigos de Harry e fui até o pub.

- Você levou Harry até o pub? - Lilly questionou, estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente para o compadre.

- Claro que não. Eu fui até lá acompanhado pela filha da minha prima e uma amiga dela.

- E essa amiga dela era bonita. - Concluiu James com um olhar perspicaz.

- E como - Sirius concordou antes de continuar. - Mas infelizmente ela tem namorado.

- E desde quando isso é um problema pra você?

- Desde que a garota só tem olhos para o outro cara...

As gargalhadas ecoaram em volta da mesa por conta da expressão desolada que Sirius fez. Mas logo esta se modificou. O homem deu um sorriso de canto e com o olhar despreocupado para o fundo de sua xícara de chá, continuou.

- Sabe quem eu conheci hoje, James?

- Não. Mas tenho certeza que você vai me contar.

- A namorada do Harry.

O jovem, que até então estava apenas apreciando a conversa enquanto saboreava o bolo de maçã, arregalou os olhos por detrás dos óculos redondos e engasgou ao mesmo tempo que ouvia seu pai perguntar.

- O que?

- É. E acho que posso afirmar que ele faz mais sucesso do que você fazia na idade dele. Primeiro apareceu uma morena chamando-o para tomar um chocolate quente com ela e o que ele fez? Ele dispensou a menina e em seguida apareceu a namorada.

- Padrinho! - Harry implorou. Sabia que não ia ser deixado em paz por causa daquilo durante um bom tempo. Mas Sirius não deu ouvidos e continuou, sob o olhar interessado de James, do outro lado da mesa.

- E o pior você não sabe. Ela também é ruiva. Isso deve ser algum traço genético.

- Sirius, deixe Harry em paz. - Lílian interveio, penalizada.

Harry se levantou e murmurou com a expressão desconcertada.

- Eu vou dormir, boa noite.

- Não, espera! - O Potter pai pediu, indicando para que o filho voltasse a se sentar. - Me conta direito essa história. O meu filho está namorando e eu sou o último a saber?

- Você ainda me paga por isso. - Harry ameaçou, apontando para Sirius que riu ainda mais.

- E então. Me fale dessa sua ruivinha.

- James! - Lílian exclamou, divertida.

- Ué eu não sei o nome dela.

- Ela não é a "minha ruivinha" - _mentiroso_, pensou - e o nome dela é Ginny. Ginevra Weasley.

- Weasley... - James pensou um pouco e depois continuou. - Weasley não era o nome da família que hospedou ele?

- É sim.

- Nossa, Harry. Você não perdeu tempo, hein? Ficou lá só conquistando a garota.

- James, por favor. - A mulher interveio, séria.

- Está certo. Pelo que você me contou esses Weasley são realmente boas pessoas. Espero que você tenha se comportado enquanto ficou lá.

_Mais do que eu queria_, foram as palavras que vieram à sua mente, mas apenas grunhiu entre os dentes:

- Me comportei sim.

Depois de mais algum tempo contando sobre seus amigos e a vida em Bourghill para seu pai e seu padrinho, Harry finalmente foi dormir deixando os adultos ainda conversando na cozinha. E então, após mais algumas observações acerca da vida pacata que poderiam ter ali, Lílian perguntou algo que a estava rondando desde cedo.

- Vocês tem notícias do Remus?

O tom brincalhão da conversa imediatamente deu lugar à seriedade. Sirius parou de se balançar na cadeira e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Ele não está nada bem. Os pais da Marlene estão brigando com ele por causa da Jéssica. - Sirius contou, preocupado.

- E ele?

- No início ele não queria ficar com ela, então estava tudo bem. Mas parece que agora isso mudou.

- Eu sabia que ele ia mudar de idéia.

- O problema maior é que ele ainda não conseguiu um novo emprego e não quer a nossa ajuda. - Sirius explicou, engolindo mais um pouco de chá.

- Bom, eu entendo isso, dele não querer depender de ninguém. - James afirmou.

- É. - Lílian concordou.

- Eu também, mas não gosto de ficar aqui parado enquanto ele está precisando de ajuda.

- Nem eu.

- Nenhum de nós gosta. Mas o que podemos fazer? - Lily falou sensatamente. - O que Remus precisa é de um trabalho. E ficar com Jéssica.

- É justamente isso que os pais da Marlene não querem. - Sirius falou rolando os olhos.

- A Marlene morreu. Foi triste, todos nós sentimos muito por isso, mas aconteceu. - James falava ao mesmo tempo que abraçava Lílian que era a melhor amiga da falecida esposa de Remus. - A Jéssica é um assunto que somente Remus pode decidir. Se ele quer ficar com a garota, eles têm que aceitar.

xxx--xxx

Os dias passaram frouxos e Harry transparecia a felicidade de poder estar com toda a sua família reunida novamente. Nada parecia abalar seu bom humor. Nem mesmo as implicâncias com que Draco e Dudley cismavam em importuná-lo.

Os Weasley insistiram em receber os Potter e Sirius para o almoço no final de semana seguinte e isso aumentou ainda mais a camaradagem entre as duas famílias. Contudo essa aproximação também trouxe uma mácula no mundo de sonhos no qual Harry se encontrava. Apesar de ter simpatizado muito com os Weasley - afinal como poderia desgostar de quem tratara seu filho tão bem - e achar a jovem Ginevra um encanto de garota, James não gostava de ver Harry tão envolvido com ela, do modo como evidentemente estava, assim tão novo.

Para James, quinze anos era a época de se conhecer, conhecer o mundo e as pessoas. E isso não incluía ter uma namorada em tempo integral. Nada contra seu filho ter encontros com garotas, muito pelo contrário. Mas ele deveria conhecer várias antes de se prender a uma só.

Por mais que o homem tentasse ocultar o seu desagrado sobre aquela situação, Sirius e Lily já haviam percebido os resmungos e as carrancas que este fazia quando, durante a semana, Harry chegava mais tarde da escola por ficar com a namorada, ou citava o nome dela inúmeras vezes na hora do jantar.

- Eu não sei por que ele tem que ficar até mais tarde. Já passamos quase o dia inteiro lá.

- Você está parecendo um velho ranzinza, isso sim. Deixa o menino namorar em paz. - Disse Sirius com um sorriso.

- Esse é o problema! Harry é apenas um menino. - James gesticulou amplamente entrando na sala de sua casa, logo que voltaram da casa dos Weasley. - Não está na época de ficar preso num rabo-de-saia.

- James não exagere. - Lily alertou enquanto retirava o chapéu que usara e colocava-o sobre o aparador.

- Não estou exagerando, querida. Harry praticamente só fica sozinho na hora de dormir.

- Ao menos por enquanto, não é... - Murmurou Sirius sentando-se numa das poltronas da sala, e olhando para o amigo sugestivamente.

- Exatamente! - James apontou para ele e continuou. - Ele é muito novo para se envolver seriamente com alguém.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês dois ai, conversando sobre o futuro amoroso do meu afilhado e vou dar umas voltas por essa simpática cidade.

- Você vai é atrás da francesa...

- Para o seu governo, meu caro James, aquele belíssimo exemplar feminino está perdidamente apaixonado por outro.

- E sem falar que existe uma certa secretária esperando você em Londres. - Interrompeu Lily com um levantar de sobrancelhas.

- Exatamente - Sirius concordou antes de completar. - Mas olhar não tira pedaço.

Sirius Black terminou sua colocação com sonoras gargalhadas, que mais lembravam latidos, e saiu em seguida deixando que o silêncio dominasse a residência dos Potter. Lílian ainda pensou por alguns minutos antes de se levantar do lugar onde estivera observando a expressão pensativa de seu marido que havia recostado no sofá, jogara a cabeça para trás e fechara os olhos, e sentar ao lado dele.

- Por que tanta preocupação com Harry?

- Ele é meu filho. É natural, ora.

- Mas você nunca foi um pai autoritário, daqueles que proíbem as crianças de viver. Por que isso agora? Por que essa implicância toda com o namoro dele? Ciúmes eu sei que não é, você não é disso.

James abriu os olhos e fitou os verdes de Lily. Acariciou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos e quando falou sua voz saiu carregada de emoção.

- Quando olho para eles, parece que eu estou vendo através de um espelho. O modo como Harry olha para Ginny... Eu percebo a mesma adoração com que eu vejo você. O mundo ao redor deles brilha cada vez que aquela garota sorri para ele, da mesma forma que acontece cada vez que VOCÊ sorri...

- James... - A ruiva sussurrou encantada.

- Eles são muito novos para sentirem isso tudo... - ele continuou, apertando a mão dela na sua - nessa intensidade.

- O amor não tem idade. - Ela sorriu ternamente ao vê-lo beijando seus dedos carinhosamente. - E ninguém pode afirmar que isso vai realmente durar...

- Eu sei... - o homem sorriu de canto. - Acho que essa guerra toda está me deixando sentimentalista.

-- xxx--

- Consegui!

Sirius exclamou assim que entrou na cozinha da casa dos Potter no final da tarde de uma quinta feira, quase duas semanas após chegar à Bourghill. Desde que reencontrara sua prima Andrômeda, tratara de reatar os laços com talvez o único membro de sua família - os Black - que realmente gostava. Passara a freqüentar a casa desta com assiduidade e logo se tornou amigo também do marido dela, Theodor Tonks, ou apenas Ted. Naquela tarde Sirius havia recebido um recado para encontrar-se com Ted na padaria que ele possuía, e agora acabava de chegar desse encontro, que pelo visto tinha sido muito bom.

- O que você conseguiu? Sair com a francesa? - James implicou, sentando-se em frente à bandeja onde sua esposa acabara de colocar alguns bolinhos de frutas.

- Claro que não seu bocó. - Sirius passou pelo amigo dando um tapa na cabeça dele antes de sentar-se do outro lado da mesa. - Consegui um trabalho para o Lupin.

- O que?

- Eu andei conversando com o Ted sobre o Remus, já que ele parece conhecer todo mundo pelas redondezas - explicou. - Ele falou com algumas pessoas e pronto, conseguiu.

- Mas emprego de que? - Lily perguntou sentando-se ao lado do marido.

- Fotógrafo mesmo. Seria pro jornaleco local e também para o da cidade vizinha. - Sirius parou de falar, pensativo e depois continuou. - Ele teria que vir morar por aqui, mas acho que isso não vai ser um problema já que ele queria mesmo sair de Londres.

- Isso é realmente uma boa notícia.

- É! Amanhã mesmo vou entrar em contato com ele.

xxx--xxx

O dia seguinte amanheceu radiante. O odor das flores que começavam a surgir logo no início da primavera deixava a atmosferas mais alegre, ainda mais depois do rigoroso inverno. E apesar de sua real preocupação com seu amigo Remus, James tinha decidido dedicar seu tempo para comemorar. Afinal era seu aniversário e ele queria aproveitar aquelas horas ao máximo junto com sua família. Espreguiçou-se e ainda na cama constatou o silêncio no qual a casa estava mergulhada, além do fato de Lílian já ter se levantado.

Contendo um muxoxo digno de adolescente, levantou-se e vestiu-se. Lavou o rosto e colocou os óculos, ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos ao descer as escadas. _Não era bem assim que eu pretendia começar esse dia_, pensou. Porém assim que entrou na cozinha sua cara amarrada deu lugar a um sorriso radiante. Totalmente atrapalhados, Sirius e Harry tentavam prender uma faixa de feliz aniversário na parede da cozinha enquanto sua esposa terminava de ajeitar algumas velas em cima de um bolo, todos de costas para a porta, e consequentemente para ele.

- Mais para baixo senão vai ficar torto. - Brincou, fazendo os três olharem em sua direção ao mesmo tempo.

- James! - Lílian lhe ofereceu um de seus maiores e mais brilhantes sorrisos ao correr para abraçá-lo. - Feliz aniversário.

Ignorando a aproximação do filho e do amigo, James capturou os lábios da esposa num beijo faminto que durou vários minutos até que Sirius resolveu interromper, falando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Se vocês preferirem a gente pode voltar mais tarde.

- Na realidade eu vou acabar me atrasando pra aula desse jeito. - Harry completou, mais acostumado do que gostaria com esses arroubos de paixão entre os pais.

James e Lily se separaram - à contragosto - e então ele pôde ser parabenizado pelos outros dois. Quase em cima do horário de entrada na escola, Harry comeu rapidamente um pedaço do bolo que sua mãe fizera para comemorarem e que somente foi cortado após entoarem um desafinado "parabéns pra você", em seguida apanhou seu material e rumou para a aula, no que foi acompanhado por Sirius, que resolveu dar um pouco de espaço para o casal e resolveu fazer um passeio pelas redondezas e conhecer mais da cidade (o que ele já havia feito tantas e tantas vezes que talvez já pudesse desenhar um mapa detalhado).

Como havia conseguido que seu chefe, o doutor Phillipe Granger lhe desse a manhã de folga, Lílian convenceu James a acompanhá-la à mercearia para que comprassem alguns produtos que faltavam para completar o jantar especial que ela faria. Mas mal dobraram a esquina quando se viram frente a frente com Vernon Dursley.

- Bom dia, Vernon.

Lílian cumprimentou o cunhado, tentando continuar seu caminho antes de James perceber realmente de quem se tratava. Já havia tido um trabalho imenso para impedir que ele e Sirius fossem até a casa de sua irmã tomar satisfações pessoalmente para deixar que algo acontecesse.

- Bom dia. - O homenzarrão respondeu seco. Contudo assim que passou por eles murmurou entre dentes. - Agora que o marido chegou, ela sossega.

A ruiva gelou ao perceber que o marido parara de andar imediatamente ao ouvir o resmungo. _Vernon e sua boca enorme_. Torceu para que James não desse importância, e que Vernon fosse cauteloso e não falasse mais nenhum absurdo.

- Como disse? - A voz séria de James fez com que Vernon Dursley se virasse e se deparasse com os olhos castanhos espreitando-o. - O senhor falou conosco, senhor...?

- Dursley. Vernon Dursley.

- Vernon Dursley! - O tom irônico junto da expressão de surpresa, podia dar a falsa impressão de que James estava apenas curioso, contudo Lílian percebeu o exato momento que ele cerrou os punhos, ao lado do corpo, agressivamente. - Eu estava mesmo ansioso para conhecer você. Muito prazer. James Potter.

- O prazer é todo meu. - Vernon alisou os bigodes de forma esnobe. - É muito bom vê-lo vivo, já que assim eu não tenho mais que arcar com uma viúva assanhada e um projeto de delinqüente.

Vernon nem viu o que o atingiu. Em sua memória depois do ocorrido ele poderia dizer que foi atacado por um grupo de meliantes. Mas James não ia dar esse gosto pra mais ninguém. Isso era algo que ele queria fazer sozinho. Quisera ir na casa dos Dursley tomar satisfações quanto ao modo como Harry e Lílian foram tratados, assim que chegou na cidade, mas sua esposa havia o dissuadido, dizendo que seria melhor esquecer. Ele e Sirius haviam até mesmo bolado vários planos para dar uma pequena lição no homenzarrão, mas não levaram nenhum deles à frente. Mas ele não ia deixar escapar aquela oportunidade. Já havia acertado inúmeros socos - e com isso deixado o bigode do outro num tom de vermelho vivo tal a quantidade de sangue que lhe escorria do nariz - quando sentiu que lhe agarravam os braços, impedindo-o de desferir mais alguns ganchos, como havia pretendido.

- James chega, por favor.

James Potter parou o movimento que fazia para se desvencilhar da pessoa que o segurava - que ele não reconheceu quem era - ao ver a apreensão no rosto da esposa. Limpou a roupa com as mãos e se afastou. Pedindo com um movimento de cabeça para que o soltasse e apontando para o homenzarrão que ainda estava caído no chão onde fora parar ao ser golpeado, advertiu-o:

- Nunca mais mencione alguém da minha família com essa sua boca imunda.

E num rompante puxou a esposa pela mão e rumou para a mercearia, sem se importar com as marcas da briga ainda evidentes em seu rosto. Comprariam tudo que precisassem e festejariam. Depois daquele presente que ele mesmo se dera, aquele seria o melhor aniversário dos últimos tempos.

--xxx--

Remus caminhou da janela onde estivera esperando até o meio da suntuosa sala de estar da casa dos McKinnon. Depois que recebera o telefonema de seu amigo, Remus no dia anterior havia pensado bastante e decidido que iria sim aceitar a oferta de trabalho que ele conseguira. Já tinha mesmo a intenção de deixar Londres. Não conseguia ficar mais naquela cidade. Não quando sentia a presença de Marlene em todos os cantos, observando-o. Se mudaria o mais rápido possível para Bourghill - como já avisara a Sirius antes de chegar ali - e recomeçaria sua vida, levando Jéssica com ele.

Esse era atualmente o grande problema na vida de Remus Lupin. Não bastara ele ter perdido sua esposa num dos primeiros ataques aéreos que atingiram Londres, ter sido ferido no campo de batalha e quase perdido a perna e finalmente ter sido despedido do emprego como jornalista fotográfico. Os pais de Marlene o tinham como um filho - e ele era imensamente grato por isso - e não queriam que se afastasse deles, muito menos queriam que ele recomeçasse sua vida com Jéssica.

E agora ele estava ali, dentro da casa dos antigos sogros, para comunicar-lhes sua decisão. A entrada imponente do Senhor McKinnon, com sua expressão austera agravada pelos imensos bigodes, foi inesperadamente amigável. Temia que este, assim como sua esposa, achasse que ele os estava traindo com sua decisão, contudo o abraço com que foi agraciado pôs o medo por terra.

- Como vai Remus?

- Melhor agora que arrumei um emprego. - Falou sentando-se na poltrona indicada pelo dono da casa.

- Então já está certo? E é em que jornal? O Times? Ou o Daily Telegraph?

- Nenhum dos dois. Eu vou trabalhar no jornal de uma cidade do interior. Bourghill... Fica próximo a Derbyshire...

- Você vai mesmo nos deixar, não é? - A pergunta do velho homem não tinha nenhum traço de acusação, somente certeza e talvez um pouco de pena.

- Vou.

- E devo presumir que você veio hoje para avisar que vai levar Jéssica com você.

- Exatamente.

Levantando-se do lugar que ocupava com uma agilidade maior que o esperado devido ao seu corpanzil, o senhor McKinnon rumou até o bar onde serviu dois copos com o melhor whisky que possuía, provando de um e entregando o outro a Remus em seguida. Lupin não tinha o costume de beber, mas aceitou e tomou o líquido ardente de bom grado. Precisava de forças e coragem para levar adiante a decisão que tomara.

- Remus eu o tenho como um filho, você sabe disso. Eu, assim como minha esposa, ficamos muito abalados com a morte de Marlene, e por isso não queríamos deixá-lo ficar com a garota. Bem... pensávamos que seria como perder novamente a nossa família.

- Sim senhor, eu compreendo, mas...

- Por favor, deixe-me terminar. - Remus assentiu e sorveu mais um pouco de sua bebida. - Mas eu tenho percebido como temos sido um tanto egoístas com relação a você e à sua vida. Não podemos decidir coisas que dizem respeito somente a você. Nós somos um casal de velhos, que teve a má sorte da única filha morrer antes deles. Não podemos deixar que você seja infeliz também. Vá para o interior. Fuja dessa maldita guerra e recomece sua vida ao lado de Jéssica. Você saberá cuidar bem dela e a amará tanto quanto a Marlene.

- Obrigado senhor.

- Não tem porquê. Eu desejo toda a sorte a você, meu rapaz. E pode deixar que a minha esposa não oferecerá nenhuma resistência.

- Eu prometo visitá-los sempre que possível.

- Isso é tudo que eu posso pedir.

O sorriso de alívio apareceu no rosto cansado de Remus Lupin assim que deixou a casa dos McKinnon. Agora só restava terminar de empacotar suas coisas, que levaria no máximo uns dois dias e partir. Fez sinal para o ônibus que passava e entrou enquanto pensava se teria tempo ainda naquele dia para ir até a estação de trem e comprar as passagens para Bourghill.

--xx--

N/B Paty: Nossa!! Eu tenho mesmo que dizer que amei o capítulo?? - O SIRIUS CHEGOU! O SIRIUS CHEGOU! O SIRIUS CHEGOU! O SIRIUS CHEGOU! Tudo bem, tudo bem eu vou me controlar... Mas saiba que eu não gostei nadinha dessa história com a francesa (cara emburrada), mas que chegada hein? Só podia ser o Sirius mesmo, e junto com ele veio toda a carga de humor e galanteios para o bem prazer da mulherada. Podem ir tirando os olhos do MEU Sirius!! hauhauahhauah... Mana eu adorei as cenas do padrinho e do afilhado, muito hilário o Harry com vergonha. Adorei o James com a Lily, simplesmente perfeitos e vc traduziu tudo: "parecem recem casados", realmente é assim que os imagino. Capítulo muito cute e cheio de humor... (suspira) eu posso falar novamente do Sirius?? kkkkkkk... tudo bem, tudo bem já calei minha boquinha... beijos mana e te amo.

N/B Pam: Ah que alegria! James e Sirius estão na area! Ebaaaaaa. Essa pacata cidade não será mais a mesma! Sirius no meio da turma do Harry foi engraçado demais. Ele caguetando que o Harry está namorando então...hahaha Achei o James meio insensivel em relação ao namoro do Harry...mas pode ser que eu estaja sensivel demais! Belos os tapas que o gorducho levou! Ele merecia. Agora quer logo que o Remo chegue na cidade . Vai ser tão legal ter todos eles juntos lá! Amei o capítulo Pri. Beijos!! Amo mto!

N/A: Amores!! E ai, o que acharam?? Espero que tenham gostado. Eu ando meio corrida e por isso não vu conseguir responder os comentários individualmente. Porém leio todos, sempre! E amo cada um. Então comentem que no próximo eu juro que responderei.

Um beijo imenso às minhas irmãs/betas Paty e Pam por me aturarem e por me fazerem chorar semana passada no meu níver. Amo vocês. Um obrigada especial também para a Sônia Sag e pra Naty L Potter pelos presentes que me mandaram e pra Sally que além de tudo deu uma olhada no capítulo e me ajudou com alguns detalhes (além de fazer coro com o Bernardo pro James socar o Vernon!), beijos mil, vocês são mais que demais.

No mais, bjks e até o próximo.


	18. Mas que merda!

Capítulo 17 – Mas que merda!

_Era um fato. Ele, Remus John Lupin, queria mais que tudo se transformar num polvo. Só assim, com oito braços, conseguiria sair ileso daquele trem. Mas por que Jéssica precisava de tanta coisa?_ Mais da metade de toda aquela bagagem era dela, contudo, era ele, sozinho, quem tinha que carregar aquilo enquanto ela simplesmente olhava para a paisagem, embevecida. Tentou arrumar novamente as malas em seus braços quando percebeu, tarde demais, que com isso derrubaria seu equipamento fotográfico.

_Mas que merda!_ O xingamento que se preparara para soltar ao ouvir o aparelho tocando o chão e se quebrando, ficou entalado ao escutar, em vez disso, a voz de seu amigo Sirius Black.

- Precisando de ajuda?

- Pare de brincar Sirius, e segure logo uma dessas malas – a voz suave de Lily soou autoritária para logo em seguida amolecer. – Que saudade de você, meu amor! Venha me dar um abraço.

Remus rolou os olhos enquanto sentia as malas passarem de seus braços para os de Sirius e James e se aproximava da ruiva.

- A gente tem um trabalho imenso para conquistar uma mulher e depois de um tempo, ela só se encanta por crianças...

- Não seja bobo, James. Eu tenho todo direito de estar com saudades. Há quanto tempo que não vejo Jéssica?

Com um largo sorriso, Lilian Potter tirou dos braços do pai a pequena menina que também se encontrava sorridente. Com cerca de seis meses, Jéssica Lupin havia perdido sua mãe e ficara sob os cuidados dos avós maternos, já que Remus, seu pai, havia sucumbido ao desespero nessa ocasião. A perda da mulher atingiu o mais centrado do grupo de amigos exatamente como uma bomba nazista. Tirara-lhe o prumo, e durante muito tempo, ele nem mesmo conseguia olhar para a própria filha, pois ela lhe relembrava a própria dor. Resolvera que sua vida não valia mais nada e aceitara participar de reportagens mais arriscadas, não pelo salário maior, mas pela grande chance de morrer enquanto tirava fotografias diretamente do front.

Já na segunda vez tirando fotos da batalha, Remus Lupin fora atingido por estilhaços de uma mina terrestre que por pouco não lhe tirou a perna. Por ele, na época, preferia ter morrido, mas aos poucos, precisando ficar imobilizado para se recuperar e com a ajuda dos amigos que nunca se afastaram, por mais que ele tivesse tentado, a lembrança daquela que fora seu grande amor aparecia como flashes, trazendo aos poucos o desejo de refazer a sua vida para vivê-la da forma intensa que Marlene tanto gostava.

Depois de alguns meses afastado da filha, voltou à casa dos sogros, que ficaram muito felizes em tê-lo de volta às suas vidas. Mas não podia ficar muito tempo vivendo às custas dos McKinnon. Não era de sua natureza depender dos outros. Desde muito jovem não dependia de mais ninguém além de si mesmo. Estudara e vencera na vida por seus próprios méritos e se orgulhava muito disso. Então, quando já imaginava que sua única saída seria se mudar para o Novo Continente em busca de melhores oportunidades, seu inestimável amigo Sirius Black conseguira esse trabalho para ele, ali mesmo no interior da Inglaterra. Seriam tempos difíceis, com certeza, pois nunca cuidara da filha sem ajuda. Mas sabia que conseguiria, e ele e Jéssica seriam novamente felizes.

--xxx--

Remus ainda não estava totalmente convencido de ter tomado a decisão mais acertada ao acompanhar Sirius até o pub naquela noite. Na verdade, isso estava virando uma constante em sua vida desde que Marlene morrera. Primeiro fora abandonar a filha com os avós, depois a decisão de arriscar a própria vida fotografando a guerra de dentro dos campos de batalha. Foram inúmeras decisões tomadas por impulso, mas felizmente nenhuma delas ocasionou mais que algumas noites insones, ou alguns copos de bebida a mais.

Agora, com a cabeça mais tranqüila, percebia que não poderia continuar daquele jeito. Marlene não iria perdoá-lo se deixasse sua vida de lado, ainda mais, se com isso, Jéssica ficasse para trás.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando o amigo colocou uma caneca de cerveja à sua frente.

- Quer parar com isso, só por um momento?

- O quê? – Remus perguntou tomando um gole da cerveja.

- Você fica aí, perdido em pensamentos. Ouça o que eu estou te dizendo: vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero realmente que sim. – Olhou para a espuma da bebida antes de continuar. – Será que eu já posso me apresentar no jornal, amanhã?

- Você não prefere se acomodar primeiro?

- Eu prefiro resolver tudo de uma vez.

- Ok, se você prefere assim... – Sirius sabia que não adiantava discutir com Remus quando ele se mostrava decidido a fazer algo. – Amanhã, a Lily vai ter que trabalhar, quem vai ficar com Jéssica?

Só de observar o amigo erguer uma sobrancelha e encará-lo, Sirius obteve sua resposta.

- Ah não! Você só pode estar brincando. E o que eu vou fazer se ela começar a chorar?

- O mesmo que fazia quando Harry começava a chorar.

- Mas ele, eu devolvia pra Lílian na mesma hora!

- Então meu amigo, você vai ter que improvisar. De qualquer forma, eu não devo demorar e você terá James para te ajudar.

- Como se aquele não tivesse dado um jeito de escapar cada vez que o filho começava a reclamar... – Sirius bufou em resposta.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o sininho preso à porta indicava que mais gente entrava no estabelecimento – mais cheio do que poderiam imaginar para uma cidade pequena –, Remus esvaziou sua caneca e se levantou para apanhar mais bebida para ele e Sirius. Os pensamentos certamente mais otimistas agora do que quando entrara ali, meia hora antes.

Quando voltou para a mesa que ocupava, quase achou que Sirius havia saído dali deixando-o sozinho, mas em seguida, olhando mais atentamente na penumbra do lugar, encontrou o amigo na mesma mesa que ocupavam, agora porém, acompanhado por duas jovens. Contendo uma imprecação, aproximou-se e parou defronte a Sirius com um olhar sério.

- Olha quem voltou – Sirius gracejou para as duas moças que passaram a encarar o recém-chegado sem que este parecesse perceber. – Remus, essa é minha prima Nymphadora Tonks...

- É Tonks, Sirius. Tonks! – Ela interrompeu.

- Como quiser. – O capitão da RAF piscou para ela e continuou, fazendo uma mesura. – Remus Lupin, essa é minha prima Tonks e sua amiga Fleur Delacour.

- Muito prazer – Remus Lupin respondeu por educação, sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Ei, eu conheço você.

- É mesmo?

- É! Foi você quem me derrubou da bicicleta um tempo atrás.

Remus olhou mais atentamente para a garota concordando com um aceno de cabeça, não a tinha reconhecido de imediato, pois ela havia mudado a cor dos cabelos para um bonito tom de castanho que, em sua opinião, combinava muito mais com ela.

- Realmente. Foi no dia que voltei para Londres.

- E o que te trouxe de volta, senhor Lupin?

- Ele é aquele amigo meu que veio trabalhar no jornal - Sirius explicou - e pode chamá-lo de Remus que ele não se importa, não é?

- De jeito nenhum. A minha mãe me ensinou que devemos sempre tratar as pessoas mais velhas como senhor ou senhora.

O tom sarcástico com que Nymphadora Tonks falou, perscrutando o homem sentado à sua frente não deixava dúvidas de que ela não havia esquecido que ele havia se referido a ela como uma criança. Remus não conseguiu conter o leve sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao escutá-la. Ele se lembrava muito bem do "encontro" anterior deles e das palavras que dissera na ocasião. Não entendia como, mas parecia que tudo havia ficado gravado em sua memória como brasa. Tomou um longo gole de cerveja e perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, provocando-a:

- E a sua mãe deixa você sair à noite? - E franzindo ainda mais o cenho numa expressão intrigada, completou: - Você já tem idade para beber?

- Ora seu... - Nymphadora brecou a reclamação, ao ouvir a gargalhada rouca de seu primo do outro lado da mesa.

- Quem diria que um simples encontro com minha adorável priminha iria trazer de volta o Remus que eu conheço! Isso definitivamente merece mais uma rodada.

Sirius Black fez um sinal para o garçom do outro lado do balcão do pub pedindo mais bebida com um largo sorriso. Ele não via o amigo assim desde... Desde que Marlene morrera. Já estava com saudades das respostas rápidas e inteligentes que ele dava quando era provocado. Mas algo no semblante de Remus havia mudado nesses últimos segundos. Como se só após a afirmação de Sirius ele tivesse se dado conta do que falara, ou de como agira, e voltara para dentro da concha de amargura em que se fechara ao enviuvar. E isso foi confirmado quando ele falou:

- Não Sirius, eu preciso voltar. Jéssica...

- Jéssica está muito bem com a Lily.

- Jéssica é a sua esposa? - Nymphadora perguntou irônica, e recebeu de volta um olhar gélido.

- Não. Minha esposa morreu num dos ataques da força aérea alemã. - Não havia mais nenhum traço de alegria ou jovialidade nele, somente tristeza. - Jéssica é minha filha.

- Oh! - _Merda!_ - Desculpe, e-eu sint...

- Não tem porquê. - Levantou-se, cumprimentou as jovens e dirigindo-se diretamente ao amigo, completou: - Você convidou, você paga. Te vejo mais tarde.

Remus saiu do pub com a cabeça num turbilhão. Por alguns breves momentos esquecera dos problemas e voltara a ser o rapaz cuja única preocupação era salvar os amigos das enrascadas em que se metiam. Mal dera alguns passos na calçada, afastando-se, quando ouviu o seu nome ser chamado.

- Senhor Lu... Remus!

Sentindo um suave estremecimento percorrer seu corpo, ele se virou para mirar a prima de Sirius.

- Eu realmente sinto muito - ela começou dando mais um passo na direção dele, que permaneceu parado.

- Não precisa. Você não a conheceu.

Depois de alguns segundos, em que, por mais que quisesse evitar, sua mente se focava apenas nos olhos negros à sua frente, Remus a ouviu novamente:

- E-eu normalmente não sou assim tão...

- Mal educada? - Ele não conseguiu impedir que a provocação saísse de sua boca.

- Eu ia dizer infantil, mas acho que mal educada serve também - Nymphadora riu mais relaxada, corando levemente.

- Então...

- Então... é isso. Boa noite.

- Até outro dia.

Remus já havia dado novamente alguns passos na direção da casa dos Potter quando ouviu-a chamá-lo novamente.

- Remus.

- Sim?

- Você realmente acha que eu pareço uma criança?

Os olhos do homem brilharam enquanto relancearam pela jovem. O corpo esguio mas com curvas bem delineadas, os cabelos agora castanhos um pouco acima dos ombros, o rosto em formato de coração - evidentemente enrubescido mesmo à luz fraca da rua - evidenciando os olhos escuros e cintilantes e a boca rosada, formando um conjunto que lhe provocava sensações que ele não sabia identificar, e provavelmente nem mesmo quisesse fazê-lo. Antes mesmo que percebesse já havia respondido, num tom gutural que lhe era incomum:

- Não.

--xxx--

Uma nova rotina já se estabelecera na vida dos novos moradores de Bourghill quando maio chegou ao fim. James Potter e Sirius Black haviam retornado à Londres cerca de uma semana após Remus Lupin se mudar para a cidade. Enquanto os amigos ainda não tinham voltado para a RAF, ele permanecera na casa dos Potter, apenas se mudando para uma pequena casa de propriedade do marido da prima de Sirius, com sua filha Jéssica, um dia antes da partida deles.

Não estava sendo fácil cuidar sozinho de um bebê de pouco mais de um ano, e ele temia que isso fosse piorar ao longo dos anos, contudo, como Lílian sempre dizia: cada coisa à seu tempo, e ele procurava não pensar em como iria fazer no futuro para cuidar bem da menina. A casa era simples e não ficava longe do centro da cidade. Andrômeda e seu marido Ted Tonks eram pessoas agradáveis e a prima de Sirius logo se prontificou a cuidar de Jéssica enquanto Remus estivesse no jornal. Quando, por conta de algum imprevisto, ele precisava trabalhar à noite ou nos finais de semana, era com Lily que a menina ficava, pois a ruiva fazia questão.

Remus não podia negar que estivesse gostando do novo trabalho, mais pacato que o anterior, mesmo que o salário que recebesse fosse menor que o anterior e mal desse para ele sustentar a si próprio e à filha. Porém, como o jornal da cidade vizinha havia se interessado por algumas de suas fotos, ele acreditava que o dinheiro extra desses trabalhos esporádicos viriam bem a calhar.

--

Naquele início de tarde de sábado, quando o calor do sol já demonstrava que faltava apenas um mês para o início do verão, não parecia que nada de diferente iria acontecer para ninguém. Ronald e sua irmã saíram de casa logo após o almoço com a promessa de voltarem antes do anoitecer, e como o dia estava realmente bonito, pensaram que um passeio de bicicleta pelos arredores da cidade talvez fosse uma boa idéia, ainda mais quando Hermione pareceu tão animada quando pediram sua opinião. Foi assim, com rostos corados pelas rápidas pedaladas e enormes sorrisos, que os três, Ron, Hermione e Ginny, chegaram na casa de Harry, que acolheu a sugestão com um indisfarçável desânimo.

- Eu não vou poder - falou com um muxoxo antes de explicar. - Minha mãe precisou sair e eu tenho que cuidar da Jéssica.

- Que merda!

- Ron!

- O que foi? - O ruivo perguntou dando de ombros. - Ah, fala a verdade. Você ia preferir ficar em casa cuidando de um bebê em vez de se divertir?

- Não é isso... Ah, deixa pra lá - Hermione suspirou, rolando os olhos. - Então o que faremos?

- Você e Ron podem ir andar de bicicleta - Ginny falou decidida -, eu fico aqui fazendo companhia pro Harry.

- Então 'tá, por mim tudo bem - Ronald aceitou calmamente, causando estranheza nos demais. - Vamos Mione. Tchau pra vocês.

Pouco depois, quando ele e Hermione já haviam se distanciado bastante da casa dos Potter, foi que a garota decidiu perguntar, enquanto pedalavam lado a lado.

- Ron, você não se importou nadinha em deixar Ginny lá, sozinha com Harry?

Com um sorriso de canto, o ruivo respondeu:

- Eles vão estar bastante ocupados cuidando da menina para pensarem em fazer qualquer coisa. Já reparou em como aquele bebê gruda no Harry quando está por lá?

--

Todavia, contrariando as expectativas de Ron, Jéssica Lupin decidiu dar uma boa folga a Harry, e mesmo com o barulho das batidas na porta quando os amigos deste chegaram, continuou dormindo tranquilamente, acomodada sobre a cama de Lílian e James.

Aproveitando a oportunidade inesperada e saboreando a tarde de sábado, Harry e Ginny, acomodados no sofá da sala, logo se misturaram em abraços e beijos que os faziam perder o fôlego e enevoava suas mentes.

- Espera Harry - a jovem pediu afastando o namorado com dificuldade.

- O que foi?

- Acho que eu ouvi alguma coisa.

- Eu não ouvi nada.

- Será que Jess acordou?

- Acho que não - o rapaz falou já voltando a beijar o pescoço da namorada que se desvencilhou e pôs-se de pé.

- Talvez fosse melhor a gente ir lá dar uma olhada nela.

Com um bufo impaciente, Harry bateu as mãos nas pernas para conter a frustração, levantando-se em seguida. Adorava a "quase prima" e normalmente não se importava de tomar conta dela quando sua mãe precisava sair, mas estragar o melhor momento a sós que tinha com Ginny em muito tempo, fazia com que ele praticamente se esquecesse disso. Subiu a escada puxando a namorada pela mão para que ela conferisse com os próprios olhos como Jéssica estava.

- Viu - sussurrou, olhando para dentro do quarto dos pais pela porta aberta. - Dormindo como um anjo.

- É, você estava certo... Mas é que fiquei com receio dela chamar e a gente não ouvir.

- De fato isso era um possibilidade - Harry concluiu ao relembrar os momentos passados no sofá. E pelo visto era o mesmo que Ginny pensava, pelo tom rosado em que sua pele agora se encontrava.

Ele olhou novamente para a criança que ressonava tranquilamente e desta para a namorada. Depois de ruminar um pouco suas possibilidades, tentou:

- A gente... Bem, a gente pode ficar no meu quarto. Se ela acordar, estaremos perto e com certeza vamos escutar ela chamar - apressou-se a explicar. - E se você quiser, é claro.

Sentindo que suas bochechas ganhavam tons ainda mais rosados com rapidez, Ginny assentiu devagar, seguindo Harry até o cômodo que ficava quase em frente de onde estavam. Já havia estado ali outras vezes. Umas poucas sozinha com ele, mas em todas elas havia mais gente na casa, e agora isso fazia uma substancial diferença. Afastando as inquietações para um canto escuro de sua mente, sentou-se ao lado do rapaz na cama e passou os olhos displicentemente pelo quarto. Quando olhou para ele novamente, percebeu que a olhava preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Se você quiser descer, tudo bem.

- Não. Está tudo bem - ela falou com um sorriso fraco. - Verdade.

- Então você não vai brigar comigo se eu voltar a te beijar? - Ele perguntou meio rouco e com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ginny apertou os lábios e levou apenas alguns poucos segundos até responder num sussurro:

- Acho que eu vou brigar se você NÃO me beijar.

Harry então passou das palavras à ação. Voltou a beijá-la como se dependesse disso para viver. O que provavelmente era verdade. Contudo, logo os beijos passaram a ser uma forma ineficiente de demonstrarem o que sentiam e as mãos de ambos começaram a percorrer lugares que normalmente não alcançavam. As pernas de Ginny pareciam feitas de seda e o rapaz começou a detestar quem havia inventado as roupas. Principalmente as saias-calça.

A jovem ruiva ignorou o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha, quando ele acariciou a lateral de sua coxa sobre a saia, talvez porque o cérebro já estivesse tão embotado que ela desistira de captar todas as sensações, ou talvez porque estivesse ela própria mais preocupada em tocá-lo por baixo da camisa que ele usava e que há muito se soltara o cinto que a prendia no cós da calça.

Tinha sido realmente uma idéia genial ficarem no seu quarto. No sofá nunca poderia deitar Ginny daquela maneira e pressionar seu corpo sobre o dela enquanto beijava-a do ombro ao pescoço, sentindo-a arfar com isso. Ou seria efeito de ter conseguido finalmente encontrar uma brecha na blusa que ela vestia e tocado a pele quente e lisa que se escondia ali?

Perdidos completamente naquele oceano de emoções e descobertas, a pequena Jéssica poderia realmente berrar que não seria ouvida pelo casal de namorados.

Harry já exultava, por estar prestes a conseguir fazer algo há tanto tempo desejado. As pontas de seus dedos formigavam de antecipação enquanto se encaminhavam rumo ao monte arfante a apenas alguns centímetros. O coração de Ginny esmurrava tão freneticamente o peito, que ela acreditava que o namorado seria capaz de sentí-lo mesmo ainda não tendo realmente encostado na pele que o cobria, mas foi tragada de volta à realidade com a voz de Lílian Potter se tornando audível:

- Harry James Potter!

O tom sibilante com qual Lily brindou o filho ao vê-lo aos amassos com a namorada dentro do quarto, não deixava dúvidas de que eles estavam encrencados. Separaram-se num pulo, mesmo que suas mentes ainda não tivesses voltado ao normal.

- Mãe?!

- Acho que já está na hora de você voltar para casa, Ginevra - Lílian continuou de forma séria, olhando duramente para os dois.

- Sim, senhora Potter.

Ginny respondeu mortificada, num fio de voz. Levantou-se e terminou de arrumar as próprias roupas o mais rápido que conseguiu, incapaz de levantar o rosto e encarar a mãe de Harry ainda parada à porta do quarto. Ouviu o rangido da cama denunciando que ele também havia se levantado e em seguida ouviu-o falar:

- Eu vou levar a Gin em casa.

- Negativo - foi a resposta enfática de sua mãe. - Ela não vai se incomodar de voltar para casa sozinha hoje.

- Claro que não, senhora Potter - a garota respondeu de forma quase inaudível.

- E nós dois vamos ter uma conversa, mocinho.

- Mas mãe!

- Não tem mas. Me espere aqui enquanto levo Ginevra até a porta - a mulher falou abrindo espaço para que Ginny passasse por ela rumo às escadas.

- Mãe! - _Certo, era agora que um buraco se abria e ele sumia??_ - Mas que merda!

- Eu ouvi isso, Harry - Lily falou já quase alcançando o andar de baixo. - Não complique ainda mais a sua situação.

Ginny passou pela porta que Lílian Potter abrira para ela com um rosto num vermelho intenso e sem conseguir pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Montou em sua bicicleta, que havia sido deixada encostada na parede do sobrado, e rumou rapidamente para casa, onde se trancou no quarto assim que chegou, alegando estar com uma indescritível dor de cabeça, e ficou torcendo para esquecer aquela situação constrangedora.

--

Ronald e Hermione, após saírem da casa de Harry, pedalaram um pouco pela cidade e em seguida foram até o local preferido deles: a casa da árvore. O que no passado havia sido apenas um local de brincadeiras, se tornara o abrigo perfeito para os jovens Weasley namorarem escondidos das vistas dos outros.

- Não Ron, calma.

A morena pediu depois de longos momentos em que os únicos sons realmente audíveis eram os gemidos que emitiam durante os beijos apaixonados.

- Ah, por favor... Eu só queria ver você novamente.

- Mas não mudou nada...

- Ah Mione, deixa vai... - o ruivo implorou fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado. - Eu faço o que você quiser.

- Qualquer coisa? - Hermione perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ron apertou-a ainda mais contra si e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, provocando uma onda de gemidos, antes de confirmar.

- O que você quiser.

Ainda levou algum tempo até Hermione processar aquela informação, transformá-la em pensamento e em seguida decidir o que pedir. Obviamente o fato de Ronald ainda estar mordiscando seu pescoço, influenciou em sua decisão.

- E-eu também quero ver... ver você.

- Você já me viu sem camisa - ele sussurrou de encontro a pele dela.

- Ma-mas foi quando a gente era... criança...

Esse argumento foi o suficiente para afastar Ron da namorada e olhá-la com as íris cobalto reluzindo.

- Ok.

- O-ok?

- Quer tirar primeiro ou vamos fazer isso juntos?

- Ju-juntos.

Dando um passo atrás o ruivo lançou mais um olhar apaixonado antes de alcançar os botões da camisa que usava. Hermione, por sua vez, preferiu fechar os olhos enquanto lutava com seus próprios botões, atrapalhando-se com eles algumas vezes até conseguir libertar todos das casas que os prendiam.

O ruído do tecido escorregando para o chão chegou aos seus ouvidos junto com a coragem necessária para, enfim, abrir os olhos. Quando o fez, ainda conseguiu divisar o namorado arrancando pela cabeça a camiseta branca que usava por baixo da camisa de botões, deixando assim os cabelos vermelhos em completo desalinho.

Hermione percorreu o tórax do namorado com os olhos de chocolate, perscrutando-o como se quisesse gravá-lo na memória. Nem percebeu que se aproximava dele até sentir o calor que emanava.

- Hermione...

O lamento de Ronald, quando ela tocou seu corpo com a ponta dos dedos, numa carícia suave, fez os pelos de nuca da garota eriçarem. A respiração de ambos foi se tornando mais pesada à medida que a carícia se prolongava e ele teve que cerrar os punhos com força para continuar cumprindo a promessa que fizera em seu aniversário de não tocá-la, o que se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

- Seu cheiro é tão bom... - ela murmurou de encontro ao peito dele, aspirando o odor que ele emanava.

- Por Deus Hermione... - _Merda! Assim eu não consigo agüentar._ - Por favor, me deixe... tocar em você.

Como resposta a garota beijou-o nos lábios arrebatadoramente, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava nas mãos de Ron, que gemeu inquieto pensando que ela estava lhe negando isso mais uma vez. Qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que Hermione levava suas mãos à sua cintura, como forma de consentimento ao que ele tanto desejara.

Arfantes, o beijo trocado se tornando mais ardente, Ronald segurou com força no corpo da namorada arrancando suspiros da garota ao percorrer a pele de suas costas. Contendo o próprio gemido, com a respiração inconscientemente suspensa, correu os dedos devagar pelo arremate da parte superior da lingerie da namorada, até alcançar a parte da frente onde a respiração descompassada de Hermione se fazia notar mais facilmente.

_Oh Deus, é agora!_ O rapaz pensou subindo a mão para enfim tocá-la da forma há tanto tempo almejada. Contudo, antes que alcançasse seu intento, a voz de Fred chegou até eles, seguida da de George:

- Roniquinho, sabemos que está ai.

- É bom você e a Mione estarem apresentáveis, pois estamos subindo.

- Mas que merda! - Ronald grunhiu enquanto vestia novamente suas roupas rapidamente.

- Ron! - Hermione reclamou, mas na verdade ela não o culpava por estar frustrado.

- O que vocês dois vieram fazer aqui?

- Alguns negócios que não te dizem respeito - Fred falou abrindo o alçapão e enfiando a cabeça ruiva para dentro do lugar.

- Mamãe vai adorar saber que vocês dois estão aprontando alguma coisa - Ron rosnou para os irmãos após eles entrarem.

- E ela também vai adorar saber que o filhinho dela anda se amassando com a namorada na casa da árvore - George respondeu.

- Ah, calem a boca - exclamou enquanto puxava Hermione para fora da casa.

--xx--

- Agora o assunto é entre nós dois - Lílian afirmou para Harry assim que este saiu do banheiro onde tinha se enfiado, alguns minutos depois de Ginny ter deixado a casa.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer, ok?

- Mas não vai mesmo, porque o senhor está proibido de receber a Ginevra aqui em casa quando estiver sozinho.

- A senhora não confia em mim? - Ele reclamou entrando novamente no próprio quarto e sendo seguido pela mãe.

- Eu vi muito bem do que você é capaz quando não tem ninguém mais por perto, mocinho.

- A gente não estava fazendo nada de mais!

- Começo a concordar com seu pai sobre o seu namoro...

- Vai me proibir de ver a Ginny, agora? - Ele exclamou irritado.

- Não, mas vocês são realmente muito jovens...

- Eu não acho que seja jovem demais para qualquer coisa!

- Você ainda tem somente quinze anos, Harry!

- Vou fazer DEZESSEIS mês que vem!

- O que ainda te deixa muito novo pra qualquer coisa!

- VAMOS VER QUEM É MUITO NOVO QUANDO EU FOR PRA GUERRA ANO QUE VEM! - Gritou enfurecido.

- Não fale besteiras, Harry!

- NÃO É BESTEIRA, ASSIM COMO O MEU NAMORO COM A GINNY NÃO É BESTEIRA! OS ALEMÃES NÃO VÃO ACHAR QUE EU SOU UMA CRIANÇA QUANDO EU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DE ALGUNS DELES!

Lílian pensou em argumentar, mas um choro infantil avisou-a que toda aquela discussão acabara por acordar Jéssica. Caminhou para o próprio quarto para ver a menina, enquanto Harry fechava a porta do seu com um estrondo.

--xxx--

Quando Remus Lupin chegou na casa dos Potter para buscar sua filha no final da tarde, encontrou a amiga com o semblante preocupado. Seguiu-a até a cozinha onde ela havia parado no meio da tarefa de alimentar Jéssica, para atender a porta.

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com James?

- Não Remus. Meu problema tem quinze anos, uma explosão de hormônios e atende pelo nome de Harry.

- O que ele fez?

- Primeiro eu encontrei-o agarrando a namorada dentro do próprio quarto... Na cama! - Lily passou a mão pelo rosto cansado, ao mesmo tempo em que Remus erguia uma sobrancelha. - Depois, falou que assim que fizer dezessete anos, vai pra guerra.

- Isso tudo hoje?

- Isso tudo há menos de três horas.

- O que te chateou mais: ele agir como um adolescente normal, regido pelos hormônios, ou querer seguir os passos do pai e lutar?

- Os dois...

- Você não está levando isso tudo muito à sério? Afinal, você e James criaram ele muito bem, não me parece que ele iria cometer algum desatino com a filha dos Weasley.

- Você não os viu, Remus.

- Isso é coisa de rapaz, Lily.

- Espero realmente que sim, mas é que as vezes ele é tão parecido com James... Tão determinado...

- Você quer dizer teimoso.

- É... - ela riu fracamente antes de continuar. - Eu tenho medo que ele faça alguma burrice só pra provar que não é mais criança.

- Você está falando do namorico dele ou da ida pra guerra?

- Dos dois!

- Bom, a Ginevra não me parece ser daquelas que se deixaria levar por um rompante, os pais dela parecem tê-la educado muito bem. E quanto a guerra, de qualquer forma, ele só vai poder se alistar quando completar dezessete.

Lílian fechou os olhos e encostou-se na cadeira, desanimada. Esse era o tipo de preocupação que deveria dividir com James: crises de adolescência. Mas não podia reclamar do marido, pois não era por vontade dele que estava tendo que passar por aquilo sozinha. E ela tinha que ter em mente que aquela discussão tinha provavelmente sido a primeira de muitas que ainda viriam.

xxx

**N/G - Livinha:** quando não tem "beta", caça-se com "gama"..rsrs.. Pri!! Que capítulo tudo de bom! Hormônios a flor da pele, novas sensações e sentimentos aparecendo... Adorei a re-entrada da Tonks fazendo nosso lobinho estremecer, mesmo sem querer saber disso... Ai, ai. Ela vai ter um árduo caminho pela frente, mas estaremos torcendo por ela! D Harry e Ginny, Ron e Mione! Sem comentários... E o nome do capítulo fez jus! Hihihi... Adorei, mana! Beijos. Amo!

N/A: Amoresssssssssssss. Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês. Quero dizer primeiro que ainda tem muita água pra correr embaixo dessa ponte então não se animem ou desanimem muito, hihihi Estamos (na fic) na ano de 1941, e para aqueles que não são tão fãs de história, a Segunda Guerra terminou em 1945. E essa fic vai chegar também até lá. Isso significa que ela terá tantos capítulos quanto Quadribol, do meu amigo Bernardo? NÃO! Isso significa que o tempo passara de forma diferente principalmente nessa segunda fase. No capítulo anterior tivemos um período de umas duas semanas (ainda estávamos no mês de março de 1941) e nesse já chegamos em junho...

Só peço para aguardarem, confiarem e comentarem.

Um grande agradecimento às minhas betas/irmãs: Pam e Paty Black. Pam eu te amo, você sabe disso (mesmo quando você é possessiva, huhahuahua) e você está quase virando co-autora de tanta idéia boa que me dá. Paty, eu sei o quanto você está enrolada com a mudança de trabalho, só por isso eu te perdôo por não ter betado esse capítulo.

Um beijo pra Livinha que "gamou" o capítulo, mesmo correndo o risco de apanhar da Pamela. Te amo mana. Um beijo especialíssimo pra minha amiga Sônia Sag, que fez níver essa semana e que como presente leu o capítulo em primeiríssima mão. Espero que tenha realmente ficado a contento.

Beijos imensos a todos, até pra você que ta lendo desde o início e nunca deu o ar da graça hihihi.

Aninha Weasley: Pense comigo, querida: Querer É poder!! Mas tudo a seu tempo... Bjks.

Clara: Acho que você foi uma das únicas que entenderam a preocupação de James. Acho que eu também entendi só porque escrevi... Hahaha. Bjks

Jessica M. Adams: É o capítulo anterior foi totalmente pra eles, mas agora vamos ter um pouco de todos por aqui. Bjks

Sônia Sag: Parabéns pra vocêeeeeee!! Ele tem cheiro bommmmmm!! . Deve ter puxado ao ancestral hihihi. Você acertou, a Jess é filha do Remus! E o "Não"?? Ainda tá sentindo?? Hihihi. Te amo mana. Bjks

Lua Potter: É, eles chegaram chegando, mas foram embora quietinhos hihi. Mas eles voltam... ou não? Bom, talvez D. Bjks

Kelly: Interpretou correto Kelly. Era isso mesmo. Agora a preocupação do James é porque ele percebe que o Harry e a Ginny estão muito envolvidos, e ele sabe muito bem como isso vai acabar, hihihi. Bjks

Tonks Butterfly: Bom você já teve sua resposta, hehe. Espere por mais. Bjks

Naty L. Potter: Querida, o importante foi que vc apareceu. A resposta para o comportamento do James eu dei à Kelly, leia lá. Bjks.

BERNARDO CARDOSO: Amore, to com saudade. Quer fazer o favor de aparecer!! E ai? O que achou?? Bjks

Danielle Pereira: Não se bata, porque senão como você vai ler e comentar os capítulos?? Obrigada pelos elogios. Bom, nessa fase da fic o povo todo já está sabendo do namoro deles. è que nessa parte o tempo as vezes dá um salto um pouco maior... Bjks e obrigada.

Dircilene dos Santos: Amore, obrigada pelo comentário. Bjks

Sally Owens: Você anda me saindo tão má... revira os olhos O James só estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer no futuro, hihihi. Mas quem poedrá culpá-lo não é?? Hahaha. Beijos querida.

Patty Potter Hard: Todo mundo adorou os socos que o James deu no Vernon, é impressionante! Hahaha. Obrigada querida, bjks.

Ninha: Eu reuni, mas já desreuni... Hahaha. Bjks

Lívia: Gaminha!! (Como alguém 20 cm mais alta que eu pode ser "inha"??) Obrigada por tudo, até por quase apanhar da Pam por conta do capítulo. Bjks, te amo mana.

Lulu Black: Acho que você queria dizer que o James e a Lily são o Harry e Gina do passado, não é?? confusa É acho que deve ficar mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho de DdF. Nós estamos na metade da fic e estamos no capítulo 17... Bom, só o futuro dirá. Bjks


	19. Separações

Capítulo 18 - Separações

Harry nunca gostou tanto da chegada das provas finais quanto naquele ano. Não pelas horas a mais de estudo para obter boas notas, mas por se reunir com os amigos para estudar, e com isso estar com Ginny sem sentir o olhar duro de sua mãe sobre si.

Lily não havia falado mais nada sobre o namoro dele com Ginny desde a discussão que tiveram, contudo o clima no sobrado dos Potter se manteve tenso durante toda aquela semana, na qual mãe e filho mal trocaram uma palavra. Com o passar dos dias a "raiva" de Harry foi amainando - mesmo que ele ainda achasse que estava repleto de razão - e no final da semana seguinte ele conseguiu perguntar se uma das reuniões de estudo poderia ser ali.

Então, depois de se reunirem na casa de Hermione e Neville, foi a vez do grupo de amigos se juntar na casa de Harry para estudar. Como já era costume, Ginny e Luna, ainda que não fossem da mesma turma, participavam das reuniões e estudavam juntas - muitas vezes com o auxílio de Hermione na solução de algumas dúvidas. Para leve desgosto do anfitrião, contudo, dessa vez Collin Crewey também se juntou a elas para estudarem para a prova de gramática, o que, na opinião de Harry, não deveria ocasionar tantos sorrisos de satisfação no garoto, cada vez que conversava com a ruiva, sentados na sala.

A turma de Harry estava reunida em volta da mesa da cozinha que, apesar de não ser grande, se mostrou do tamanho ideal para o grupo, imerso nas complicadas matérias de física para a avaliação que se daria no dia seguinte.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo decorar isso! - Resmungou Lilá com um muxoxo.

- Esse é o problema. Se você tentar decorar não vai lembrar, tem é que entender.

Hermione repetiu a mesma frase que vinha usando cada vez que a loira reclamava, o que tinha se tornado constante nos últimos quinze minutos.

- Mas eu também não consigo entender.

- Mas é fácil, veja.

Ron, sentado do lado esquerdo da garota, inclinou-se para alcançar o caderno de anotações, ficando com seu rosto ao lado do dela e começou a exemplificar, para admiração de Neville e Dino, a matéria que cairia na prova.

Lavander, que em momento nenhum prestou mais atenção à explicação do que aos olhos azuis, suspirou e numa voz premeditadamente melosa, pediu:

- Pode me explicar de novo?

Sem se dar conta das ondas de ciúme emitidas por Mione, o ruivo recomeçou a explicar. Aproveitando-se da situação, Lilá aproximou-se ainda mais e encostou a sua perna na do rapaz, que gaguejou ao senti-la roçar em sua pele e olhou-a fixamente, ganhando de volta um sorriso insinuante que fez suas orelhas se tornarem rubras no mesmo instante.

Hermione, que não havia perdido nenhum movimento da outra garota, bufava de ódio do outro lado da mesa, enquanto os outros educadamente fingiam não perceber. Os olhos castanhos dardejaram ainda mais quando ouviu Lilá agradecer a atenção com um beijo no rosto de Ron enquanto apertava a mão dele na sua. Fechou bruscamente o livro que segurava, produzindo um baque, que inevitavelmente chamou a atenção de todos, e saiu pisando duro na direção da porta de entrada.

Lilá colocou em seu rosto a melhor expressão de que não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo e começou a rabiscar no caderno à sua frente. Ron, depois de olhar para os amigos ao seu redor e não conseguir deles nenhuma pista do que tinha acontecido, correu atrás da namorada encontrando-a já começando a abrir a porta para sair.

- O que houve Hermione?

- O que houve? - Ela se virou, os olhos castanhos fuzilando-o. - O QUE HOUVE?

- É. - Ron franziu o cenho, incerto. - O que aconteceu para você sair assim, dessa maneira?

- Ah, pensei que você nem iria notar a minha ausência, Ronald. Estava tão entretido lá com a Lilá...

- Eu estava ajudando ela, ué? Não foi para isso que a gente veio, estudar?

- Pra mim chega! Se você quer ficar olhando "essazinha" ai, tudo bem, mas pra mim, você não olha nunca mais.

Hermione saiu como um furacão, deixando Ron parado no hall, perplexo, sem saber ao certo o que afinal tinha acontecido. Um segundo depois, ao escutar um resmungo de Ginny, olhou para irmã que rolou os olhos ao vê-lo dar de ombros. _Mas que diabos..._ Balançando a cabeça abriu novamente a porta e sem se preocupar em avisar a alguém, saiu no encalço da namorada. Não precisou se esforçar para alcançá-la e não se privou de segurá-la pelo braço, forçando-a a parar.

- Será que você podia me dizer o que foi isso?

- Ué, sabe ensinar física, mas não entendeu o que aconteceu? - A morena perguntou sarcástica.

- Essa cena toda é porque eu ajudei a Lavander?

- Até parece que ela aprendeu alguma coisa... "_Me explica de novo_?" Francamente!

- Calma aí. Você 'tá dizendo que eu não sou inteligente o suficiente para ensinar algo a alguém, é isso?

- Eu estou dizendo que ela não queria era aprender. Eu já tinha explicado aquilo tudo, umas trinta vezes...

- Ah então é isso, não é? Só você pode saber alguma coisa! Eu sou um estúpido, incapaz de saber qualquer coisa!

- NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU DISSE!

- MAS FOI O QUE EU ENTENDI.

- Precisa de ajuda, Hermione?

A voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy interrompeu a discussão do casal e por causa disso a garota conseguiu libertar o braço que Ron ainda segurava. Olhando para o chão e alisando o braço que ainda formigava levemente, Hermione fez menção de responder, mas antes que qualquer som saísse por sua boca, ouviu o rosnado do namorado para o recém-chegado.

- Cai fora, Malfoy. Isso não é assunto seu.

- Que eu lembre não me dirigi a você. - Draco respondeu com desprezo, virando-se para a garota e continuando. - Você quer companhia até sua casa?

- Não pre...

- Eu já falei pra você dar o fora daqui!

- RON!

Ronald rugiu, interrompendo e ignorando-a, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o outro rapaz pelo colarinho e empurrava-o para longe de Hermione. Só não esperava pela reação de Draco, que segurou-o pelo braço, iniciando uma série de socos, ganchos e pontapés trocados pelos dois, até que o ruivo, justo no momento que conseguira uma posição melhor para atacar sem ser atingido, ouviu a voz da garota:

- PARE COM ISSO!

Contendo o impulso de continuar socando o rosto de Draco - que pelo volume de sangue, quebrara o nariz - Ron saiu de cima dele e levantou-se, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca com as costas da mão e vociferou para o outro.

- ESPERO QUE TENHA APREN...

- CALE A BOCA. - Hermione guinchou para o namorado e em seguida dirigindo-se até onde Draco estava, ainda sentado no chão, e ajudando o rapaz a levantar-se. - Me desculpe. Você está bem?

- MIONE! Você não pode estar falando sério!

Ron imediatamente tentou afastá-la de Draco, agarrando-a pelo braço, mas a garota se livrou com um safanão. Os olhos castanhos alcançaram os azuis como pedras de gelo e quando Hermione falou sua voz estava carregada de fúria.

- Eu não quero mais ver você, seu... seu... troglodita!

--xxx--xxx--

Depois que seu irmão saiu da casa de Harry, Ginny foi até a cozinha para tentar descobrir o que afinal tinha acontecido, e a cena que encontrou serviu para clarear algumas de suas suspeitas: Lilá, toda sorrisos, cochichava algo para Parvati que emitia risinhos em resposta.

- Harry, posso falar com você um instante? - Ele levantou-se e seguiu a namorada até o vão que separava a sala de estar da cozinha. - O que aconteceu? A Mione estava uma fera quando saiu daqui. O que o meu irmão aprontou dessa vez?

- E eu que sei, Ginny? Quer dizer, ele não fez nada. O Ron estava lá, explicando a matéria para Lilá, dai a Mione começou a bufar e então...

- Ahá, sabia que devia ter o dedo da Lavander na história. A Mione não ia agir assim se NADA tivesse acontecido.

- Eu não vi nada acontecendo - Harry argumentou à favor do amigo.

- Vocês homens só vêem o que querem ver, isso sim.

Harry ergueu os ombros sem saber o que dizer. Ele também não entendera a reação de Hermione. Ginny voltou para junto de Luna e Colin, enquanto Harry e os outros tentavam terminar de decifrar a matéria para a prova; o que se mostrou impossível quinze minutos mais tarde, quando Ronald irrompeu pela cozinha, com a roupa suja e o rosto machucado de quem andara brigando.

- Por Deus Ron, o que aconteceu? - Ginny perguntou, surgindo logo após o irmão.

- Nada - respondeu enquanto reunia suas coisas de cima da mesa. - Harry, 'tô indo pra casa, não tenho mais cabeça pra estudar hoje.

-Oh céus! - Lavander esganiçou aproximando-se e tentando tocar no rosto do rapaz que se esquivou. - Quem foi que fez isso com você? Não foi a descompensada da Hermione, foi?

- Ora sua...

O murmúrio furioso de Ginny foi sobreposto pela resposta seca de Ron que acabara de guardar suas coisas e jogara a bolsa sobre o ombro.

- Não. E eu não quero falar sobre isso. 'Té mais.

- Espere Ron, eu te faço companhia.

O rapaz parou a meio caminho da porta, e olhando de esguelha para a garota respondeu:

- Não Lavander, mas obrigado. Outra hora a gente conversa.

Logo depois do som da porta batendo atrás de Ronald, o silêncio constrangido de todos foi quebrado por Luna, que também fora até a cozinha saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Acho que não tem mais clima para a gente ficar estudando aqui, não é?

- Luna! - Neville exclamou com a namorada, por sua falta de tato.

- Qual o problema Nev? Ela só falou o óbvio - Dean Thomas interferiu, dando um sorriso para a garota que corou levemente.

Em pouco tempo, Ginny e Harry se encontraram mais uma vez sozinhos no sobrado, fazendo as entranhas do rapaz se contorcerem ansiosas. Mas como a garota ainda estava preocupada com a discussão entre Ron e Hermione, resolveu ir até a casa da amiga, com a desculpa de devolver-lhe o material que abandonara, saber o que de fato ocorrera.

--xxx--

Ginny esperou aflita até que Hermione abrisse a porta de sua casa. Se achou que seu irmão estava com uma aparência péssima, foi porque ainda não tinha posto os olhos na amiga. Hermione parecia completamente arrasada. Assim que permitiu a entrada da amiga, rumou para a sala, deixando a cargo de Ginny, fechar a porta e segui-la.

- Acabou Ginny.

- Mas por quê? O que aconteceu lá na casa do Harry?

Como se tivesse sido acionada por uma mola, Hermione se levantou do sofá onde sentara e começou a andar de um lado ao outro da sala, torcendo as mãos e falando sem parar, sob o olhar pasmo de Ginny.

- Aquela... Aquelazinha da Lavander ficou lá, toda melosa pra cima do Ron, na minha frente! Na frente de todo mundo! - Virou de frente para Ginny e perguntou feroz: - E sabe o que o seu irmão fez? NADA!! - Respondeu a si mesma, antes de retornar ao vai e vem nervoso pelo recinto enquanto gesticulava. - Ele ficou lá, todo solicito, ajudando a "pobrezinha da Lilá" a aprender a matéria para a prova.

- Vocês terminaram o namoro porque a Lavander deu em cima do Ronald e ele não fez nada? - perguntou com o cenho franzido de curiosidade.

- É... é... E também porque ele nunca entende o que eu falo... e... e porque ele... ele... Ah meu deus! Eu fiz uma grande besteira, não foi? - Hermione tampou o rosto com as mãos desesperada.

- Bom, Mione, é o que está parecendo. Pelo que você está contando, o Rony só poderia ser acusado de ser lerdo, tapado, ou as duas coisas. Mas isso você já sabia há muito tempo.

- Oh céus...

Hermione desabou ao lado da amiga no sofá, onde algumas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto sem permissão, enquanto ela escondia o rosto na almofada que puxara para seu colo. Ginny passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos da outra, tentando acalmá-la e consolá-la, mas sem saber se de fato estava conseguindo. Na verdade, um detalhe a deixara fervilhando de curiosidade e mesmo sabendo que poderia estar sendo insensível, não conseguiu evitar perguntar:

- Me diga uma coisa, Mione. Como foi que o Rony conseguiu todos aqueles machucados.

- Draco.

- Como é? O Malfoy?

- Esse mesmo. Eu e o Rony... bem, nós estávamos discutindo e então o Draco apareceu... Ele foi gentil, perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda, mas o seu irmão, você sabe...

- Não sei, mas imagino. No mínimo, um falou alguma coisa que o outro não gostou e em seguida começaram a brigar.

- Resumindo é isso.

- E você?

- O que é que tem eu? O seu irmão agiu como um troglodita e eu... Eu perdi a cabeça... E o Draco... Bem eu estava furiosa com o Rony e bem... Eu fiquei com pena do Draco. Eu acho que seu irmão quebrou o nariz dele...

- Sério?!

- Ai eu ajudei ele e seu irmão não gostou.

- Como? Eu acho que não entendi direito. Primeiro, você briga com o meu irmão porque a Lavander jogou charme para ele e depois resolve ajudar o rapaz que já quis namorar você, em vez de ficar ao lado do seu namorado?

- O seu irmão acha que eu sou propriedade dele. - Hermione tentou se justificar.

- Sabe o que EU acho? Que você teve uma imensa crise de ciúmes e meteu os pés pelas mãos.

- Será?

- Hum-hum - a ruiva confirmou antes de continuar. - E se quiser voltar às boas com o Ronald você vai ter que dar o primeiro passo.

--xxx--xxx--

Remus Lupin apressou-se rumo à casa dos Tonks, onde esperou acanhado, que lhe abrissem a porta. _Tinha que providenciar o mais rápido possível uma babá para Jéssica. Não podia ficar incomodando Andrômeda por muito mais tempo._

Contudo, não foi a prima de Sirius que atendeu à porta e sim a filha dela, Nymphadora. Com a aparência cansada, mas com um enorme sorriso, ela o convidou a entrar e esperar até que Jéssica terminasse de jantar.

- Como você estava demorando, resolvi servir um pouco de sopa para ela.

- Não precisava se incomodar.

- Não é incômodo nenhum, Jéss é um amor, não é querida? - A menina, ao ver o pai, sorriu com a boca ainda cheia de sopa, fazendo com que um filete encorpado escorresse por seu queixo.

Nymphadora limpou o rosto de Jéssica com um guardanapo, brincando em seguida com as pequenas bochechas. Ao ver o entrosamento de sua filha com a moça, Remus sentiu um aperto no peito e resolveu continuar a conversa.

- A sua mãe precisou sair?

- Ela foi visitar uma amiga, mas não se preocupe, eu adoro cuidar de sua filha. Na verdade, sou eu que faço isso na maioria das vezes.

- Eu... Er... Eu estou providenciando uma pessoa para ficar cuidando dela. - Garantiu, constrangido.

- Ah, bom... Eu não me importo de ficar com ela depois que chego da escola. - Serviu a última colherada da sopa para a menina e depois de limpar-lhe a boca, a pôs de pé no chão. - Muito bom, boneca. Agora vá dar um abraço no papai.

- Papah!

A menina exclamou, aproximando-se do pai, bamboleando em passos incertos, e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com os braços roliços quando ele a pegou no colo e a abraçou.

- Olá, meu amor.

- Sua esposa devia ser muito bonita.

- Ahm? - Remus exclamou surpreso, recolocando a filha no chão e encarando Nymphadora, que olhava para ele, incerta.

- É que acho Jéssica uma criança linda. E como ela tem os cabelos e os olhos tão diferentes dos seus, pensei que deveria se parecer com ela.

- Sim... Marlene era realmente muito bonita.

- Desculpe, eu não quis dizer que você é feio. Porque você não é, muito pelo contrário. É só que ela não se parece muito com você... Acho que seu, ela tem somente o formato da boca, o nariz... - Nymphadora corou levemente e interrompeu-se. - Nossa desculpe. Eu falo demais.

Remus Lupin sorriu para a jovem à sua frente, nitidamente encabulada, e não pôde deixar de se encantar com aquele jeito tão franco.

- Não tem porquê. É bom conversar com alguém que não fique medindo o que falar perto de mim.

- Oh, sim... - Se possível ela ficou ainda mais envergonhada ao ouvi-lo e ele resolveu explicar.

- Quero dizer, os meus amigos tendem a acreditar que eu não suportaria continuar uma conversa se por acaso fizessem alguma menção à Marlene, então, normalmente, medem bastante as palavras quando conversamos.

- Entendo.

- É claro que dei motivos para isso quando abandonei Jéssica com os avós, logo após a morte dela.

- Você abandonou sua filha?!

Nymphadora sentou-se ao lado de Remus no sofá, iniciando uma longa conversa sobre o passado deles enquanto observavam Jéssica brincando com uma enorme boneca (que pela aparência devia ter sido da própria Nymphadora quando criança). Depois de algum tempo, a menina cansou-se da boneca e aninhou-se nos braços do pai. Entretidos, Remus e Nymphadora ficaram surpresos ao ver Jéssica ressonando calmamente, muito tempo depois.

De uma forma inesperada, contar sobre sua vida não deixou Remus chateado. Foi realmente como se uma grande parte do peso que carregava sobre os ombros tivesse sumido. Na verdade, ele se pegou mais preocupado do que deveria com as opiniões que a jovem ao seu lado pudesse ter sobre ele.

Muito mais tarde do que poderia imaginar a princípio, Remus se despediu da jovem, agradecendo por todo trabalho que esta tivera com Jéssica e também pela agradável conversa. Voltou para casa, onde, após acomodar Jéssica em seu berço, serviu-se de uma grande dose de uísque indo acomodar-se em sua poltrona preferida.

Enquanto o liquido escorria por sua garganta, queimando, ele deixou seus pensamentos vagarem livres. Não foi uma decisão muito sensata. A imagem da bela jovem de cabelos castanhos e sorriso aberto se sobrepôs a todas as outras. O rosto em formato de coração, os olhos escuros que brilhavam quando ela sorria... Ela era muito jovem. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia cuidar tão bem de Jéssica... Pudera ver o carinho que existia entre as duas, naqueles poucos momentos que estiveram juntos.

Não. Eles não estiveram _juntos_. Nymphadora estava, somente, cuidando de sua filha para que ele pudesse trabalhar. Não era como se ficar lá, conversando durante horas com ela, enquanto a via alimentar e brincar com Jéssica, fosse se repetir. Não que tivesse sido desagradável. Na verdade, ele não se lembrava de se sentir tão bem, há muito tempo. E isso era, incompreensivelmente, ruim. Não podia se dar ao luxo, de se encantar por alguém. Não mais. Muito menos por alguém tão bonita, tão jovem e tão alegre quanto ela.

--xxxx--xxx--

- Ainda bem que chegou, Ginevra. - Molly Weasley exclamou assim que sua filha entrou em casa pela porta dos fundos. - Por acaso você pode explicar o que aconteceu com o Ronald? Ele chegou todo lanhado e...

Interrompendo as palavras preocupadas da mãe e rumando sem demora para a escada, Ginny falou, apressada:

- Eu vou até lá falar com ele, mãe.

- Espere Ginny. - A matrona tirou a panela de ferro de cima das chamas do fogão à lenha e apoiou as mãos na cintura. A expressão mais preocupada que antes ao ver que havia sido deixada falando sozinha. - Será que ninguém pode simplesmente responder a uma simples pergunta nessa casa?

- O que houve mãe?

Molly apoiou uma das mãos no rosto e fechou os olhos, alisando um ponto entre eles onde umas fisgadas avisavam que brevemente teria uma bela dor de cabeça, antes de responder ao filho que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

- Nada, Fred.

- Eu sou o George, mãe.

- Desculpe querido. Vá lavar as mãos para o jantar e avise aos seus irmãos que eu já vou servir, sim?

- Pode deixar, mãe. - O gêmeo assentiu antes de continuar rapidamente enquanto saia do cômodo: - A propósito, eu sou mesmo o Fred.

--

Ginny alcançou rapidamente o quarto de seu irmão Ronald, no último andar da casa. Bateu rapidamente e abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo em que pedia permissão para entrar.

- O que você quer Ginevra? Me deixe em paz, que eu não 'tô bom... - O rapaz, afundado de lado em sua cama, rugiu sem olhar diretamente para ela.

- Eu só vim ver como você estava depois da briga.

- Como você sab... – Agora sim ele olhou diretamente para a irmã, com o cenho franzido e as orelhas vermelhas. Ajeitou-se de encontro à cabeceira da cama e continuou, com o tom carregado de ironia. - Não responde. Já sei, você conversou com ela. Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui, Ginny?

- Só isso mesmo: saber como você está. E também dizer que não concordo com a decisão da Hermione de terminar com você.

Ginny falou calmamente. Sinceridade e preocupação evidentes (ao menos ela esperava) em sua voz. Sentou-se na outra extremidade da cama do irmão e acarinhou-o nas pernas compridas que ele havia deixado esticadas, enquanto a olhava atentamente.

- Sei...

- É claro que eu acho que você poderia passar a prestar mais atenção ao que acontece à sua volta e não ficar dando motivos pra ela ficar possessa.

- E eu por acaso dei motivos? A Hermione é louca!

O rapaz gesticulava furioso e à irmã só coube rolar os olhos para a cena.

- Ron, você tem que entender que quando um rapaz não faz NADA quando uma garota, que NÃO É a sua namorada, se joga para cima dele... É motivo.

- A Hermione tinha que confiar mais em mim. Eu não fiz nada demais, todo mundo viu. E nada justifica o fato dela não ter me apoiado quando briguei com aquela doninha...

- Aí está outro ponto. Nenhuma garota, bom... a maioria pelo menos, gosta de namorar um cara que resolve tudo no braço.

Ron olhou para a irmã entre incerto e magoado. Tudo que ele tinha querido era se entender com Mione e em vez disso, ela acabara terminando o namoro com ele. Para completar tinha brigado com Draco Malfoy, filho de um dos conselheiros da cidade e, apesar de ter feito um estrago no rosto esnobe do outro, uma dor incessante no lado direito de seu maxilar, dizia que em algum momento Malfoy tinha conseguido acertá-lo em cheio. Foi com um murmúrio que se justificou.

- Mas ele mereceu.

- Não estou dizendo que o Draco não tenha merecido, só estou tentando explicar que ter brigado com ele não mostra suas qualidades.

- 'Tá Ginny, já entendi, ok? Agora me deixa em paz.

- Certo... - A garota levantou da cama e rumou para a porta, mas antes que a abrisse, virou o rosto para o irmão e, com um sorriso maroto, perguntou: - É verdade que você quebrou o nariz dele? - Ronald confirmou com a cabeça e riu levemente ao ouvi-la exclamar. - Legal!

--

Muito à contra gosto (do seu cérebro, pois seu estômago já há muito tempo estava reclamando), Ronald desceu para o jantar. Ginny, em apoio a ele, tentou durante a maior parte da refeição, desviar a atenção da mãe do hematoma que o irmão exibia no queixo, contando uma história comprida sobre a excêntrica família de sua amiga Luna.

Contudo, o que afastou definitivamente a atenção de Molly e Arthur da aparência do filho mais novo foi o comunicado que os gêmeos, George e Fred, fizeram assim que a mãe começou a recolher as travessas quase vazias de cima da mesa.

- Nós sabemos que o queixo de vidro do Ronald é realmente...

- ...verdadeiramente...

- ...efetivamente digno de atenção, mas queríamos contar uma novidade.

Fred e George falavam alternadamente, com sorrisos idênticos, causando um olhar suspeito de sua mãe que exclamou, voltando a se sentar ao lado do marido.

- Oh céus, o que vocês dois aprontaram agora?

- Poxa mãe! Ouvindo a senhora falar assim...

- ...até parece que a gente vive dando trabalho.

- Ué, e não? - Perguntou Ginny, mordaz.

- Nem sempre, Gininha. Ultimamente você, e o Roniquiens é que estão ocupando esse posto. - George respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada. Porém, antes que a irmã retrucasse Fred continuou.

- O que estamos querendo avisar é que, já que acabamos a escola...

- ...e está muito difícil de arrumar um emprego que nos agrade...

- ...e que nos pague o que merecemos...

- ...principalmente aqui...

- Falem de uma vez! - Exclamou Ronald, irritado.

- Calma Ron. A mamãe nunca lhe disse que o apressado come cru? – Perguntou George com uma expressão de falsa inocência, deixando o irmão mais novo ainda mais esquentado.

- Não, mas eu vou te dizer para ir tomar...

- Ronald Weasley!

- Desculpa, mãe.

- Certo. Depois dessa interrupção tão prazerosa, nós,...

- ...eu e George,...

- ...queremos avisar que conseguimos um emprego...

- ...na verdade é um modo de vida...

- Agora já chega! Falem logo o que têm a dizer.

Arthur Weasley bradou de seu lugar na mesa, fazendo os gêmeos encolherem alguns centímetros e abaixarem o olhar, até então divertido, para as próprias mãos. Limpando a garganta, e depois de mirar seu igual, sentado ao lado, George falou sem rodeios.

- Nós fomos aceitos no Exército.

- O QUE?

- Isso mesmo mamãe. - Fred tentou desanuviar o ambiente. - Sorria, seus dois filhos queridos estão indo para a guerra.

- Nem pensar. – A matrona protestou, pedindo, em seguida a interferência do marido. - Arthur!

Atendendo ao apelo da esposa, Arthur Weasley, segurando nas mãos trêmulas dela, pediu aos filhos.

- Expliquem essa história direito rapazes.

Mas não havia muito para Fred e George explicarem. Eles tinham se alistado no Exército para poderem enfrentar os alemães, como a maioria dos rapazes da Inglaterra fazia assim que completavam os estudos, ou mesmo antes, à partir dos dezessete anos.

--xx--xx--

E assim as férias de verão se aproximaram mais rápido do que os Weasley desejavam.

As provas finais não trouxeram nenhuma surpresa, e todos, sem exceção, conseguiram boas notas nas avaliações (inclusive Lavander na prova de física).

Ronald e Hermione mal se falaram durante as duas últimas semanas de aula, em que a garota passou a sentar ao lado de Neville na fileira de trás. Ron, certo de que, ao menos dessa vez, a culpa pelo término do namoro não era dele, vivia de cara amarrada para Hermione, e respondia às tentativas dela de iniciar um diálogo, com grunhidos e monossílabos.

Ela por sua vez, somente tentou conversar com Ron nos primeiros dias após a discussão entre eles. Depois, achando que já tinha feito muito e deixando o orgulho falar mais alto, agia como se o rapaz a tivesse ofendido, passando a olhá-lo com um ar superior, muito embora, Ginny a tivesse surpreendido várias vezes com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, naqueles dias.

Fred e George embarcaram para Londres, para se apresentarem no quartel ao qual serviriam, no final da primeira semana de julho, logo após se formarem na escola. Deixaram para trás pessoas queridas, que os amavam muito e que agora tinham o coração ainda mais apertado por causa das incertezas que aquela odiosa guerra trazia.

Molly Weasley somente aceitou deixar a estação, quando mais nenhum resquício do trem, que levava mais dois de seus filhos para a guerra, podia ser avistado.

Harry beijou os cabelos vermelhos e soltou os ombros de Ginny, quando esta foi até a mãe para consolá-la. Apesar de terem ainda algumas horas até o pôr-do-sol para namorarem, sabia que naquele dia não haveria clima para isso. Os gêmeos fariam muita falta e Harry torcia para que eles pudessem voltar em breve para casa, sãos e salvos.

Procurou em volta por Ron, só pra constatar que o amigo tinha sumido. Foi com uma ponta de tristeza que percebeu que, desde que começara a namorar Ginny, ele e Ron haviam se afastado. É claro que o namoro deste com Hermione também tinha contribuído. Era natural querer passar todo tempo possível com a namorada, mas Harry, mesmo assim, se sentia culpado pelo afastamento.

Bom, não era tarde demais para dar um jeito naquela situação, pensou, levando apenas mais um segundo para decidir onde começar a procurar pelo amigo. Estando brigado com Mione, Ron não iria para a casa dela - o que seria a opção mais provável se eles ainda estivessem namorando. A Toca também não era uma alternativa, já que pelo que conhecia do outro, ele ia preferir ficar sozinho.

Alcançou com rapidez os degraus de madeira que levavam para a casa da árvore, abrindo com um só movimento o alçapão de entrada. Antes mesmo de se acostumar com a penumbra, que dificultava a visão dentro do cômodo, Harry ouviu Ron reclamando.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Se marcou um encontro com minha irmã, pode ir dando o fora.

- Não é nada disso. Eu estava te procurando. - Falou terminando de entrar.

- Por que, posso saber?

Harry sentiu ganas de voltar para casa, mas decidiu relevar. A vida de Ron não andava muito tranqüila.

- Olha, vou fingir que não escutei, ok?

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ronald e ficaram em silêncio durante longos instantes. Quando já estava começando a acreditar que talvez tivesse sido uma má idéia procurar o amigo naquele momento, ouviu-o perguntar.

- Você podia pensar neles indo pra guerra?

- Fred e George?

- É.

- Não, na verdade.

- Sabe... Parecia algo natural quando Bill e Charlie decidiram ir, não sei se era porque eram mais velhos. Mas os gêmeos... - O silêncio pesou durante alguns segundo antes de Ron continuar. - E nós?

- O que é que tem a gente?

- Você já pensou nisso? Você sabe... ir para a guerra, e tudo mais?

- Acho que nunca pensei sobre isso, realmente... Mas, bem... É meio óbvio, não é? Eu não vou ficar aqui parado, se os alemães ainda estiverem cometendo atrocidades...

- É, não é?

Nada mais precisava ser dito. Nenhum deles era ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar que aquela guerra findaria antes que eles tivessem idade para entrar nela. Não depois de terem escutado, ávidos, os relatos que o pai e o padrinho de Harry tinham feito quando estavam na cidade. Não com as notícias que escutavam nos noticiários da rádio, ou liam nas manchetes dos jornais. Um ano. Apenas mais um ano e aí, seriam eles a embarcar naquele trem para Londres.

xxxxxx

N/B Sally: Minha primeira vez com a Pri. Aii!! Deu frio na barriga, sabem? Mas, apesar de eu ser uma grande chata, ela foi tão querida que eu não pude deixar de amar a experiência, rsrs. E amar porque eu AMO essa história e porque não há nada mais gratificante do que participar, de alguma forma, de uma história que você AMA de verdade. Como historiadora e escritora, acho tremendamente sedutor entrar nesse cotidiano de guerra, mas longe dela. Ver os pequenos problemas em contraste com os grandes. Ver nossos queridos personagens se aprofundarem em si mesmos. Como leitora e fã, só tenho a dizer, querida: você arrasou!! E eu espero mais, sempre mais! Um beijo enorme.

N/A: Amores, desculpe a demora, mas o meu dia-a-dia anda atribuladíssimo. Primeiro quero agradecer à minha querida **Pam** por além de betar, me ajudar com idéias e sugestões para o capítulo. Eu digo e repito, você é quase co-autora dessa história. Te amo. Beijos mil. E depois, quero agradecer à minha amiga **Sally Owens** que aceitou betar para mim. Foi uma honra para mim. Obrigada mesmo por tudo, inclusive pelas críticas e sugestões. Te amo, mil beijos.

Um agradecimento também à:**Kelly** (Pelo menos alguém concorda com a atitude do James, hihi.Bjks querida.), **Aluada**, **Charlotte Ravenclaw** (suas preocupações serão atendidas, hihihi Bjs), **Lua Potter**, **Clara**, **Yumi Morticia Voldemort** (que bom que vc me encontrou, espero que tenha gostado desse, bjks),** Danielle Pereira** (Acho que você entendeu errado, quando a mãe da Jéssica morreu, ela tinha 6 meses. Quando foi pra Bourghill com Remus, ela já tinha 1 ano e meio. Nesse capítulo ela já tem quase 2 anos. Bjks), **Jéssica M Adams**, **Sônia Sag** (Tô morrendo de saudades, mana. Te amo. Bjks), **Mica Caulfield** (Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelo comentário, fico feliz que eu consiga fazer tudo isso. Bjks), **Naty L. Potter** (AMADA, to com saudadeeeee. É a filha do Remus se chama Jéssica por causa da nossa querida Morgana. Bjks), **BERNARDO** (Amei te conhecer pessoalmente, bjsss), **Sô** (Eu sei que você ainda não chegou nesse, mas quando chegar já ganha um beijo.), **Aninha Weasley**, **Patty Potter Hard**, **Ninha** (Calma moça, ainda tem muita guerra pela frente, hihihi) e **a todos que leram mas não comentaram**.


	20. Redescobrindo Sentimentos

Capítulo 19 – Re-conhecendo sentimentos

Hermione hesitou antes de bater na porta. Esperava que, deste modo, seu rosto voltasse à cor normal antes de entrar. Ainda podia senti-lo afogueado só de lembrar da breve conversa que tivera com a senhora Weasley ao chegar. Pedir para falar com Ronald havia sido, por si só, constrangedor. E ela suspeitava que, de alguma forma, a Sra. Weasley, assim como o filho, a culpava pelo fim do namoro.

E ela ainda teve que agüentar os olhares maliciosos de Ginny que, a pedido da mãe, devia acompanhar-lhe até o quarto do rapaz. A amiga sabia que devolver o livro de Ron era apenas um pretexto e não poupou-lhe nem um segundo por isso até deixá-la, sozinha, na porta do quarto.

Respirou fundo, ajeitou o cabelo volumoso e as roupas, e depois bateu na porta.

- Entra, já 'tava... Ah, é você?! - Ron falou ao vê-la entrar. - Pensei que fosse o Harry.

Hermione procurou desviar os olhos do corpo de Ronald - que enfiara uma camiseta pela cabeça no momento em que ela entrara, dando-lhe uma visão satisfatória das inúmeras sardas que ele tinha espalhadas pelo corpo -, e forçou as palavras a saírem de sua boca.

- O-oi. Eu... Eu vim devolver o seu livro.

- Ah, tá. Pode deixar ele aí.

Depois de colocar o livro sobre a cama, Hermione passeou os olhos pelo quarto, ainda evitando olhar diretamente para ele, mas da mesma forma, procurando motivos para continuar ali.

Ronald, ao contrário, seguia cada leve movimento que a garota fazia. Sentia saudade dela. Muita. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes sonhara com Hermione, desde que haviam se separado. Provavelmente teria pego uma pneumonia pela quantidade de banhos gelados que tomara, se não fosse verão. Mas não ia ser ele a pedir desculpas. Não dessa vez. Ele ia resistir até que Hermione o fizesse. _Era culpa_ _dela de eles terem terminado_.

- Você gostaria de dar uma volta de bicicleta? - Ela perguntou de supetão, tirando-o do transe no qual mergulhara.

- Não dá. Já combinei de jogar futebol com Harry, Neville e os outros.

- Ahm. Está bem.

Hermione ficou mais alguns minutos em silêncio. As orbes castanhas agora cravadas em Ron, que fazia uma força sobre-humana para não vacilar em sua decisão e beijá-la ali mesmo. Um barulho de porta batendo o ajudou e, depois de limpar a garganta, subitamente seca, falou:

- Hermione...

- Sim? - Ela não pôde evitar que sua voz saísse repleta de expectativa.

- Você... quer mais alguma coisa?

- Não. - _Como não?! Aproveite_, pensou. Fechou os olhos, buscando coragem, por um segundo, depois encarou-o, capitulando. - Quero dizer, sim... Eu quero sim.

Decidida, aproximou-se de Ronald, mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar sobre ele ao dizer:

- Eu queria que você soubesse que realmente eu... eu sinto muito.

- Sente?

- Sinto.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Não basta eu estar aqui pedindo desculpas, Ron?

- Se fosse o contrário, você ia fazer o mesmo.

- É, provavelmente eu iria. - Suspirou, resoluta e continuou. - E-eu não devia ter feito o que fiz. Eu sei que deveria ter confiado em você, mas...

- Não estrague as coisas com um "mas", Mione - o rapaz cortou-a, aproximando-se.

Os olhos lacrimejantes de Hermione focalizaram o rosto de Ronald, um palmo acima do seu, e o que viu a deixou um pouco mais esperançosa. Ele a olhava com emoção. A frieza de alguns momentos antes tinha sumido e ela chegou a suspirar ao senti-lo tocar delicadamente seu rosto com as costas dos dedos. Contudo, quase no mesmo instante que tomava consciência do quão próximos estavam de reatarem, uma batida na porta e a voz de Harry entrando, fez com que Ron se afastasse.

- Opa, desculpe. Eu não sabia que vocês...

- Tudo bem.

- Vou te esperar lá embaixo.

- 'Tá - e voltando a encarar Hermione, que permanecia no mesmo lugar, falou simplesmente. - Eu tinha combinado.

- Ok.

- A gente conversa depois, certo.

- Hum-hum.

Ronald fez menção de se aproximar novamente de Hermione, mas reconsiderou e desistiu. Abriu novamente a porta que Harry havia fechado e saiu sem olhar para trás. Isso foi um alívio para a garota, já que ela não se perdoaria se ele tivesse visto as lágrimas de frustração que ela não conseguiu refrear e escorriam soltas por seu rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos encarando o nada, Hermione secou o rosto e desceu as escadas. Pensou em ver se Ginny estava em seu quarto, mas nem precisou bater, pois a porta se abriu assim que chegou à sua frente, e ela foi puxada para dentro do cômodo num piscar de olhos. Sendo, em seguida, interrogada por Ginny.

- E ai, como foi?

- Foi bem, eu acho...

- Vocês conversaram?

- Hum-hum.

- E então?

- Ah, Ginny, ele me tratou de um jeito tão... esquisito.

- O que aconteceu? Fale de uma vez.

- Não aconteceu nada. Quer dizer, teve uma hora que ele tocou no meu rosto e me olhou daquele jeito, sabe? Mas então, o Harry apareceu e o Ron se afastou.

- Ah, Mione. Me desculpe. Eu nem pude impedi-lo de subir. Ouvi minha mãe avisando que "estávamos" lá. Se saísse do meu quarto na hora, ela iria descobrir que eu tinha deixado você sozinha...

- Tudo bem...

Hermione esperou até que Ginny terminasse de ajudar sua mãe e depois foram andar de bicicleta pela cidade, aproveitando o belo dia de verão para espairecerem seus problemas juvenis. Quando o sol começou a sumir por trás das montanhas ao longe, as duas garotas resolveram parar na praça da cidade para tomarem um sorvete. Lá encontraram Luna, com quem dividiram gostosas gargalhadas, sentadas nos degraus do coreto que lá havia.

Foram momentos agradáveis, até a chegada de Lavander, acompanhada das irmãs Patil. Desde o "incidente" na casa de Harry, Hermione procurara não ter contato com a garota, mas parecia que esta, ou não entendia os olhares homicidas com que era brindada, ou apenas gostava de provocar, como Ginny vivia afirmando.

Naquela tarde não foi diferente. Após trocar um olhar cúmplice com Parvati, sua melhor amiga, Lavander se aproximou das garotas com um sorriso irônico e perguntou:

- Ué, as três por aqui, _sozinhas_?!

- Qual o problema, Lilá?

- Vocês brigaram com os meninos? - A recém-chegada perguntou num tom fingidamente penalizado.

- O que você quer afinal, Lavander? - Ginny sibilou.

- Nada, eu só fiquei curiosa, porque... bem, a Hermione eu entendo, não é, _está sem namorado mesmo_, mas vocês duas... Nessa tarde bonita... Bom, cada um faz o que quer, não é mesmo? Tchauzinho...

Ginny sentiu seu rosto esquentar de raiva enquanto a outra se afastava, cheia de risadinhas. Não entendia como, de repente, Lavander Brown se tornara tão intragável. Na verdade, entendia sim. A mudança ocorrera quando esta passara a se interessar por seu irmão Ronald, sem se importar com o fato dele e Hermione estarem namorando.

Procurou controlar a irritação que a aparição de Lavander causara e tentou retomar a conversa com as amigas. Mas Hermione parecia ter sido atingida fisicamente, tal a expressão de sofrimento com que mirava o horizonte. Contudo, ao dirigir o olhar para a mesma direção, Ginny percebeu qual o real motivo da aflição estampada no rosto de Hermione. Ronald e os outros rapazes, vinham caminhando diretamente para onde estavam.

Com sorrisos despreocupados, eles se aproximaram da praça. Ginny se levantou, não conseguindo conter um sorriso travesso ao notar os olhos verdes de Harry sobre si. Só notou que algo errado devia ter acontecido, quando ouviu um muxoxo de Hermione. Percebeu que Luna já tinha ido ao encontro de Neville, deixando-as sozinhas. Mas não havia sido esse o motivo da exasperação da garota. Enquanto Harry vinha ao encontro de Ginny, Ron que estava ao seu lado, havia sido parado justamente por Lavander - que no momento oferecia a ele seu sorvete.

Sob o olhar penalizado de Ginny, Hermione desviou o rosto para o outro lado. Porém, antes mesmo que qualquer uma das duas fizesse algum comentário, Harry as alcançou e abraçou a namorada.

- Oi Mione, oi Gin. Não imaginei que fosse encontrar vocês aqui.

- Pois é, depois que vocês saíram a gente decidiu dar uma volta.

- Querem um sorvete?

- Não. Obrigada, Harry. Eu acho que vou pra casa.

- Mas...

- Posso sentar aqui? - A voz de Ron chegou ao ouvido de Hermione antes mesmo que ela compreendesse o que estava acontecendo. - Vou entender isso como um sim.

Ginny e Harry trocaram um olhar cheio de significados, enquanto Hermione permanecia muda. _Não seria possível que tudo fosse voltar ao normal, assim, de repente. Seria? Se bem que depois da conversa que tiveram no início da tarde, não seria realmente de repente, não é?_ A garota se assustou quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado um pouco mais alto.

- O que foi?

- O que foi? - Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e conteve o riso. - Nós queremos saber a sua opinião sobre a sugestão de Ronald.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto tingir-se de vermelho ao sorrir sem graça. Não prestara atenção em nada do que tinham dito. E, pelo visto, os amigos haviam percebido, à julgar pelos risos contidos dos três a encarando. Sem saída, resolveu admitir.

- Eu... Desculpem, eu não estava prestando atenção. O que foi que disse, Ron?

- Eu pensei que poderíamos fazer um piquenique amanhã.

- Um piquenique?

- É.

- Nós quatro?

- É - o rapaz franziu o cenho, parecendo preocupado e então completou. - Você está bem, Mione?

- Estou. Claro que estou... é que... quero dizer, a sua idéia é muito boa.

- Então está combinado.

De algum modo, a certeza de que tudo estava realmente voltando ao normal fez com que seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar e Hermione conseguiu conversar com Ronald quase da mesma forma de antes - talvez de um jeito um pouco mais formal e com menos discussão. Quando o céu começou a se tingir de rosa-crepúsculo e a brisa noturna se fez perceber, a garota admitiu para si mesma que não teria mais como evitar voltar para casa.

- Bom, tenho que ir.

Levantando-se de um salto, Ron ofereceu-lhe a mão, para que se erguesse do degrau onde estiveram sentados, e falou:

- Eu te acompanho. - E voltando-se na direção da irmã, completou: - Me espere aqui.

Ginny meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de concordar.

Hermione sentiu o rosto voltar a corar e evitou olhar para os amigos, quando se acomodou sobre o quadro de sua bicicleta, ficando entre os braços de Ronald (ele se apressara em montá-la e fez um gesto chamando a garota).

Foram longos minutos, aqueles em que sentiu novamente o corpo de Ron resvalando no seu, enquanto ele pedalava rumo à sua casa. E ao mesmo tempo pareceu ser rápido demais. Assim como tudo aquilo que se deseja que não tenha fim, a casa de Hermione se aproximou mais depressa do que ambos queriam. Num momento, ainda estavam na calçada e, no outro, Ron guiava a bicicleta até a parte de trás do quintal dos Granger, onde ele sabia que ela era guardada. Logo Hermione se viu novamente parada à frente de Ron. E novamente sem palavras.

- Er... Muito obrigada. - Ela não conseguiu reunir a coragem necessária para olhar diretamente para ele, que meramente respondeu:

- Sem problemas.

- Está tudo acertado para o piquenique amanhã, não é?

- Hum-hum.

_Mas por que ele não fazia alguma coisa? O que ele estava esperando? Ou melhor, o que ela estava esperando? Talvez, no final de tudo, ela somente tenha entendido errado toda a conversa que eles tinham tido à tarde. _Engoliu o bolo que havia se formado em sua garganta, e que tinha um sabor muito amargo, e, controlando o tremor na voz, voltou a falar.

- Então... É isso... Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Mione.

- 'Tá.

- Mione? - Instintivamente ela levantou o olhar para encontrar o dele.

- O que foi?

Mas ela não precisou de respostas. No instante que seus olhos encontraram os de Ron ela sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo e o calor de sua respiração lhe tocando a face, à medida que seus rostos se encontravam e seus lábios se uniam mais uma vez.

Não era o primeiro beijo, e talvez por isso mesmo, a centelha da paixão tenha se espalhado com mais força, e mais rápido. Encobertos pelas sombras da noite nas árvores do quintal, os dois jovens, saudosos um do outro, estreitaram ainda mais o abraço, procurando acabar com a saudade que sentiam. O cheiro da pele. O gosto da boca. A textura do rosto umedecido pela lágrima solitária que escapara dos olhos de Hermione quando Ronald murmurou que a amava.

--xxx--xxx--

Uma semana depois do início de agosto, Nymphadora inspirou o ar quente e abafado que aquele final de tarde trazia, enquanto ajeitava os cachos finos que fizera em seus cabelos. Somente a amizade que tinha com Fleur Delacour e a perspectiva de uma gostosa e refrescante caneca de cerveja no pub local a faziam desejar que o senhor Lupin chegasse logo para buscar Jéssica. Somente isso.

Não podia reclamar realmente. Remus, ou melhor, o senhor Lupin, nunca chegava mais tarde do que o necessário. Havia sido criada uma espécie de rotina na qual ele chegava e a assistia dando o jantar para a filha, enquanto comentavam sobre o trabalho de ambos ou os últimos acontecimentos da guerra.

De um modo desconcertante, passara a apreciar aqueles momentos, admitira a si mesma em pensamento ao se sentar numa poltrona e pegar um livro para ler enquanto aguardava o horário de alimentar Jéssica – que neste momento rabiscava algumas garatujas com o novo conjunto de lápis de cera que Nymphadora lhe dera. Mas antes mesmo que terminasse a segunda página, batidas na porta avisaram que Remus chegara mais cedo daquela vez.

- Boa noite, Sr. Lupin. – Cumprimentou alegremente, convidando-o a entrar.

- Boa noite, senhorita Tonks. – Remus respondeu antes de dirigir-se a filha. – E você, pequena? Saudade do papai?

- Chegou cedo hoje. – Nymphadora comentou ao ver o homem abaixar-se e abraçar Jéssica, num gesto enternecedor. – Eu ainda não dei janta a ela.

- Não precisa... Eu terminei as fotos mais rápido, então decidi vir logo buscá-la. – Murmurou, massageando a nuca, desvencilhando-se da filha e levantando.

- Você parece cansado.

- É, um pouco...

- Já sei. Vou preparar uma bebida para você. Assim você relaxa um pouco enquanto eu dou a sopa à Jéssica.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incômodo nenhum.

Ignorando a educada recusa, em poucos minutos Nymphadora lhe entregava uma dose de whisky. Ao alcançar o copo, os dedos de Remus se fecharam sobre os dela. Por um momento, Remus e Nymphadora somente ficaram olhando fixamente um para o outro, até que um chamado de Jéssica para que o pai lhe desse atenção os fez desviarem o olhar.

Sentindo-se corar levemente, Nymphadora balbuciou alguma coisa ininteligível e rumou para a cozinha, de onde voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo o jantar de Jéssica. Acomodou o prato na mesinha de centro onde a menina estava e, sem olhar diretamente para o pai desta, iniciou a conversa trivial de sempre, enquanto dava colheradas generosas de sopa para a criança.

Contudo, dessa vez, apesar de todos os esforços, a conversa parecia algo impossível. Ao menos para Nymphadora, cujos pensamentos continuavam teimando em voltar para o aspecto cansado do senhor Lupin, no quanto os olhos dele pareciam levemente apagados naquela noite, e no quanto isso a incomodava.

Remus, por sua vez, tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Se esforçara ao máximo durante toda a tarde para chegar o mais cedo possível na casa dos Tonks. Estava precisando conversar com alguém que realmente o entendesse, já que sua ouvinte era normalmente sua filha, o que poderia ser considerado mais um monólogo do que propriamente um diálogo. No entanto, agora, justo quando estava junto com alguém com quem apreciava trocar opiniões, não conseguia pensar em nada interessante para dizer.

Eles foram salvos dos longos momentos de silêncio, pela entrada na sala, de Teodor Tonks, pai de Nymphadora. Ele trazia um cachimbo numa das mãos e na outra um jornal.

- Ah, olá Remus. Pensei mesmo ter ouvido sua voz.

- Olá Ted. Como está? – Remus levantou-se do chão onde estivera sentado ao lado de sua filha e sentou-se novamente numa poltrona ao lado.

- Bem. Você viu o editorial de anteontem do London Telegraph?

- Sim, nós recebemos um exemplar lá na redação.

- E o que acha?

- Sinceramente eu não duvido que Hitler seja capaz de uma coisa dessas.

- O que houve? – Nymphadora perguntou curiosa, quando retornou da cozinha onde levara o prato vazio do jantar de Jéssica.

Enquanto Remus desviou o olhar da jovem e prendeu-o em sua filha, Ted fumegou seu cachimbo e respondeu-a.

- O London Telegraph escreveu sobre um suposto extermínio de pessoas pelos nazistas.

- Extermínio? – a voz dela soou incrédula.

- É, eles falam do assassinato de pessoas que não se encaixem nos "padrões da raça ariana".

- Mas... Mas isso seria uma barbárie! – Agora Nymphadora parecia verdadeiramente chocada. - Você acredita que isso seja verdade?

A pergunta feita diretamente a ele, pegou Remus de surpresa. Pigarreou antes de mirar o rosto sério da garota e responder:

- Infelizmente sim. O partido nazista sempre pregou a importância da valorização da raça ariana e sua superioridade frente às outras raças, até mesmo da alemã. Hitler já deu mostras de sua loucura antes, não é?

- Olá a todos. – Andrômeda cumprimentou interrompendo a conversa, quando entrou na sala, vinda da rua. – Como está, senhor Lupin?

- Estou bem. E a senhora, senhora Tonks?

- Estou ótima. É sempre muito agradável conversar com o pastor Dumbledore e a diretora McGonagall. À propósito Nymphadora, a jovem Delacour pediu para que eu lhe avisasse que te espera às oito.

- Obrigada mamãe.

- Você janta conosco Remus? – Ted Tonks ofereceu depois que sua esposa sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não, obrigado. Eu já abuso demais da ajuda de vocês. – Ele apressou-se a completar quando Andrômeda já estava prestes a reclamar. – Além do mais, já está na hora de pôr Jéssica na cama. Fica para outra noite.

- Também está na minha hora. O senhor me faria companhia até a metade do caminho, senhor Lupin?

- Nymphadora. – Andrômeda ralhou com a filha que apenas levantou a sobrancelha ao responder:

- O que tem mãe? Ele vai para casa, que fica no caminho do pub. O que tem de mal o senhor Lupin me fazer companhia? O senhor se importaria?

- Eu adoraria.

Remus falou, antes mesmo de perceber que se expressara em voz alta. Tinha planejado uma recusa diplomática e educada, mas dissera exatamente o contrário. Exatamente a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça. Num silêncio que pareceu eterno, mas que certamente durou poucos segundos, Remus e Nymphadora se encararam, até que com um início de sorriso ela falou:

- Eu vou pegar minha bolsa, espere um momento.

Ele evitou olhar para os seus novos amigos, enquanto organizava a bagunça que sua filha fizera. Depois, Remus colocou sua bolsa no ombro e pegou Jéssica – que começara a bocejar - no colo. Já estava se despedindo quando Nymphadora voltou e estendendo os braços na direção da criança no colo dele, falou:

- Vamos princesa?

- Não precisa. Ela deve dormir pelo caminho.

- Deixe de tolices, não é muito longe. Eu não vou morrer por causa disso.

Com um revirar de olhos, Remus desistiu e entregou a filha nos braços de Nymphadora que passou pela porta que ele mantinha aberta, logo após despedir-se dos pais. Remus cumprimentou-os com um meneio de cabeça, incapaz de dirigir-se a eles verbalmente. A jovem, no entanto, parecia mais efusiva do que nunca. Tão logo ele a alcançou - ainda na calçada -, retomaram a conversa sobre a guerra. Quando chegaram em frente à pequena casa onde Remus morava, Nymphadora passou Jéssica, já adormecida, para ele, cujos olhos não conseguiam se desviar do rosto em formato de coração.

- Então é isso. Boa noite.

- Obrigado, _Dora_. - Remus respondeu, no momento em que ela acarinhava gentilmente a face da menina à guisa de despedida.

_Dora._ Ela o encarou com olhos surpresos. Seu coração acelerou subitamente e sentiu seu rosto corar. Nunca seu nome parecera tão perfeito, pronunciado por outra pessoa.

Remus se arrependeu do que disse assim que o apelido passou pelos seus lábios. Onde estava com a cabeça para cometer tamanho deslize? Ela era, e sempre seria, apenas a senhorita Tonks, a menina Tonks! Ele provavelmente não deveria ter aceitado aquele copo de whisky. A bebida com certeza tinha embotado seu juízo. Temendo que o ato impensado de intimidade pudesse ser entendido como falta de respeito, Remus forçou seus olhos para o chão e com uma voz temerosa se desculpou.

- Perdão senhorita. Eu não devia... Eu não sei como...

- Não! E-eu não me importo. - Nymphadora interrompeu-o rapidamente. - Eu gostei, apesar de não ser...

- Apropriado. - Ele olhou rapidamente para ela, com um meio sorriso que foi incapaz de conter. - Exatamente o motivo pelo qual peço desculpas. Isso não irá se repetir.

- Oh, claro.

O murmúrio desapontado não passou despercebido a ambos, e Nymphadora apressou-se novamente nas despedidas. Um breve 'até logo' e em seguida ela era apenas o rastro do perfume que usava e que a brisa insistia em soprar na direção de Remus.

--xxx--xxx--

Ninguém se surpreendeu realmente quando Ron e Hermione voltaram a namorar. Os dois eram conhecidos por suas brigas, desde antes de serem efetivamente um casal, e as rusgas entre eles já há muito eram consideradas normais.

A única que verdadeiramente teve esperanças de que desta vez o rompimento fosse definitivo foi Lavander Brown. Era comum vê-la lançando olhares nada furtivos na direção de Ronald e Hermione. Se bem que os direcionados à garota pudessem ser definidos mais precisamente como invejosos.

Mas as coisas entre Rony e Hermione não voltaram exatamente ao normal assim que retomaram o namoro. Os sentimentos deles pareciam que continuavam os mesmos, mas surgira uma certa reserva. Haviam limites invisíveis que eles inconscientemente não ultrapassavam, assuntos não abordados e discussões evitadas por uma gentileza fora do comum.

Numa tarde calorenta do meado de agosto, Ron descobriu mais um desses limites. Depois de um longo tempo gasto para convencer Hermione a acompanhá-lo numa volta pelo lago, eles se abrigaram do sol de verão dentro do frescor da casa da árvore.

Sozinhos, sem nenhuma perspectiva de serem interrompidos, Ron esperou que ele e Mione fossem finalmente se entender e voltar à normalidade. Assim que fechou o alçapão, se aproximou da garota e a beijou, sendo correspondido, relaxou. Rapidamente a mente de Ronald apagou suas preocupações e foi ocupada somente pelo perfume de Hermione.

Hermione sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso no momento que o namorado fechou-os na casa da árvore. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria que já estava nervosa desde que aceitara ir para lá com ele. Durante o tempo em que ficaram separados, ansiara demais por sentir novamente os braços dele ao redor de si, mas agora, enquanto ele a abraçava, sentia-se incapaz de apreciar o momento como devia.

Borboletas de ansiedade esvoaçaram em seu estômago quando os lábios deles se uniram. Hermione foi incapaz de conter um suspiro quando Ronald estreitou-a ainda mais em seus braços e aprofundou o beijo. Contudo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu coração acelerar feliz, uma sirene começou a soar em sua mente, quando os carinhos dele aumentaram.

Ronald procurou ao máximo, agir da forma menos afoita possível. Mas suas mãos pareciam regidas por uma força desligada de seu cérebro e não colaboravam. Deslizavam suaves pelas costas de Hermione. O toque firme na cintura dela desencadeando uma onda de leve tremor que o fez sorrir em meio aos beijos.

Independentes, as mãos grandes começaram a subir, vagarosas e gentis, pela lateral do corpo de Hermione. Ela se afastou abruptamente antes que as mãos dele alcançassem seu objetivo.

- Não!

- O que...? – Ronald perguntou ofegante, enquanto procurava compreender a atitude da namorada – Mas por quê?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Faz para mim.

- Mas Mione, eu... já te vi... Lembra? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, dando um passo para perto dela, que se afastou.

- Então eu espero que sua memória seja boa.

- Mione!

A exclamação grunhida, fez com que Hermione não conseguisse mais encará-lo. Ela baixou os olhos no mesmo instante que seu rosto ganhou intensos tons de vermelho e pediu.

- Eu não quero. Entenda. Por favor.

- Fica difícil se você não me explicar direito o porquê. A gente já se conhece há séculos, já passamos por essa "fase" – falou sinalizando as aspas com os dedos.- Eu não entendo qual é a diferença agora.

- É que... Eu fiquei pensando e... Depois de tudo que aconteceu, a gente não confiando um no outro...

- Foi você quem começou. – Ron interrompeu, o que levou-a a olhar novamente para ele, com olhos estreitos.

- 'Tá, isso não importa. O fato é que eu acho melhor irmos mais devagar dessa vez.

- Mas você não sentiu... _saudade_?

- Senti.

- E mesmo assim... – Ron passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, enquanto deixava os pensamentos tomarem seus lugares. – Se você quer ir com calma, tudo bem.

- Tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou ligeiramente incrédula.

- Eu não vou mentir dizendo que entendi os seus motivos ou algo assim, mas eu nunca fiz nada que você não quisesse, não ia começar agora.

- Oh Ron!

Com um novo sorriso brotando em seu rosto, Hermione lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, fazendo-o segurá-la pela cintura para que mantivessem o equilíbrio. Ronald riu baixinho e perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

- Agora me diga: dentro desses seus limites, eu ainda posso te abraçar?

- Contanto que suas mãos não se multipliquem...

- Eu vou me esforçar – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto, antes de envolvê-la em seus braços e completar. – E beijar?

- Hum-hum.

- Feito.

Tentando manter em foco as exigências de Hermione, Ronald buscou novamente os lábios dela, fazendo-os, mesmo assim, se esquecer do mundo lá fora.

--xxx--

Era indescritivelmente maravilhosa a sensação que Harry sentia quando beijava Ginny. Passar os dedos pelos cabelos flamejantes suavemente, enquanto percebia o corpo dela tremer levemente sob a mão que segurava a cintura fina. Seu próprio corpo, invadido por sensações inexplicavelmente agradáveis. Se porventura as relatasse algum dia ao doutor Granger, este com certeza lhe diria que ele, Harry, estava sofrendo de alguma doença grave, rara e provavelmente incurável.

Desceu lentamente os beijos, da boca rosada para o queixo delicado, ao mesmo tempo em que a estreitava em seus braços mais um pouco. Só parou ao distinguir um rosnado muito próximo de onde estavam.

_Onde estavam? Oh Deus!_ Esquecera completamente que estavam no velho sofá da Toca, onde podiam ser flagrados por qualquer um que entrasse. Na verdade esquecera de tudo no momento que colou seus lábios aos de Ginny momentos antes, mais precisamente assim que Rony conseguiu convencer Hermione a dar um passeio com ele sozinha – coisa que não faziam desde que voltaram a namorar -, e a senhora Weasley subira as escadas para levar a roupa limpa para o andar de cima.

- Acho bom sua família não ser muito apegada a você, porque nós vamos acabar com a sua raça, seu moleque!

Ginny soltou-o tão rápido, que Harry ainda manteve seus braços no ar por alguns segundos até encarar os dois homens ruivos que o encaravam com olhares claramente assassinos.

Ignorando por completo a situação - ou assim parecia -, Ginny levantou-se de um salto para abraçar os recém-chegados, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Bill, Charlie!

Os irmãos a abraçaram e por alguns instantes pareciam ter esquecido de Harry, e da cena que presenciaram. Beijaram a face de Ginny e a levantaram, rodopiando-a como se ela ainda fosse uma criança. Depois de alguns momentos de afagos fraternais, ela correu escada à cima chamando pela mãe.

Molly saiu esbaforida do próprio quarto, alarmada pelos gritos da caçula.

- O que foi, Ginevra?

- Bill e Charlie!

- Chegou alguma carta deles? – A mãe perguntou ansiosa, perscrutando as mãos da filha à procura de algum envelope.

- Não, melhor! Eles estão lá embaixo com Har... - Antes que a mãe tivesse a oportunidade de agradecer aos céus, como intentara, os olhos castanhos de Ginny se arregalaram ao se dar conta que deixara o namorado sozinho com os irmãos. – Deus! Deixei Harry sozinho lá com eles.

Molly Weasley revirou os olhos antes de seguir a filha pelas escadas até a sala. Se ela conhecia Ginny tão bem quanto acreditava – e ela tinha certeza que sim -, os irmãos deveriam estar querendo acabar com o pobre menino. Só esperava que sua pequena diabinha seguisse todos os conselhos e recomendações que havia lhe dado.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando Ginny estava acompanhando Harry até o local onde ele deixara sua bicicleta, para que voltasse para casa, o rapaz ainda estava um tanto aborrecido.

- Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse? – Ginny perguntou mais uma vez.

- Qualquer coisa, menos me deixar sozinho com eles logo depois deles terem nos visto... nos beijando!

- Ah Harry - ela continuou, reprimindo o riso ao ver a careta que o namorado fazia. - Eles não fizeram nada, e mamãe já mandou que eles nos deixassem em paz.

- Que bom que eu sempre posso contar com _a sua mãe_ - Harry concluiu sarcástico.

- Ei, eu deixei bem claro que não sou mais a "Gininha" deles!

Ginny parou na frente de Harry, impedindo-o de alcançar o guidão da bicicleta, e apontando para o peito dele acusatoriamente. Harry estreitou os olhos verdes e falou, ainda exasperado:

- É! Disse que agora era a _minha_ "Gininha".

- E não é verdade? - Ginny perguntou manhosa, passando o indicador sobre a blusa do namorado.

- Não.

A resposta enfática de Harry pegou Ginny de surpresa. Ela tinha certeza de que ia amolecê-lo, como sempre conseguia, aliás. Por isso deixou o braço cair ao lado do corpo enquanto questionava desconcertada:

- Não?

- Não - com um sorriso matreiro que fazia os olhos verdes reluzirem, Harry a envolveu novamente em seus braços e continuou. - Você é a minha "Gin", "Gi", "ruiva", "bruxinha"... mas _"Gininha"_ com certeza não.

A despeito do modo como Bill e Charlie o trataram quando chegaram na Toca, Harry viu a esperança de ter notícias de seu pai novamente inflar dentro de seu peito. Depois de se despedir de Ginny – com mais beijos do que seria prudente -, pedalou o mais depressa que pode para casa, mas só encontrou o rosto curioso de sua mãe por ele ter voltado mais cedo.

Lílian já não pegava mais no pé de seu filho, do jeito que fazia há algumas semanas, mas ele não sabia se era por algum tipo de arroubo de confiança, ou se era porque tinha desistido mesmo.

Três dias depois, quando a esperança por notícias já tinha esmaecido e Harry tencionava ficar mais alguns minutos na cama antes de sair para encontrar com os amigos, o som de risos bem perto de si fez com que o sono sumisse e ele sentasse na cama de um pulo.

- Sabe que você se parece comigo até quando dorme?

- Pai!

--xxx

Lily estava cantarolando na cozinha enquanto preparava o café da manhã. Sentia-se leve e feliz com a chegada inesperada de James, logo nas primeiras horas daquela manhã. Sabia que não deveria estar tão alegre com toda aquela guerra acontecendo, mas não conseguia evitar. Estava com o que seu amigo Sirius classificava como "cara de adolescente apaixonada": sorriso largo e olhos brilhantes. Colocou o bolo, que acabara de assar, em cima da mesa no mesmo instante que ouviu batidas insistentes na porta. _Quem seria àquela hora da manhã? _Rapidamente foi até à sala e abriu a porta, surpreendendo-se ao se deparar com Remus, carregando Jéssica em seus braços e aparentemente transtornado.

- Lily eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- O que foi Remus? Entre.

Sem esperar por um segundo convite, Remus precipitou-se para a cozinha, seguindo o cheiro inconfundível do bolo recém-assado.

- Titi Li. Bolo. – Jéssica pediu, descendo do colo do pai e cambaleando em direção à Lily.

- O bolo está quente, querida. Vem cá que a tia vai te dar outra coisa – Lílian ofereceu um biscoito à pequena que rumou para a sala, deixando-os sozinhos. – Agora fale Remus.

- Eu não sei o que fazer...

- Olhe quem eu achei tentando subir as escadas!

A voz grave de Sirius, que agora adentrava a cozinha com Jéssica imitando um avião em seus braços, assustou Remus que não sabia que os amigos tinham retornado.

- Sirius?!

- Oi para você também, Aluado. – Sirius Black comentou ao sentar-se em frente ao amigo, que o encarava com olhos arregalados. Depois se virou para Lilian e completou: - James já está descendo com Harry.

- Vou esquentar o leite.

- E então Remus, o que você não sabe fazer? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto entregava outro biscoito para Jéssica.

- Co-como?

- Quando eu entrei você estava falando pra Lily que não sabia o que fazer. E então, o que é?

- Não... Na verdade não é nada... Besteira. – Mas o rosto subitamente corado de Remus, e o fato dele não encarar o amigo, deixavam claro justamente o contrário.

- Remus...

- Não é nada. De verdade. E você Sirius, o que conta de novo?

Mesmo desconfiado, Sirius percebeu que não conseguiria arrancar o que quer que fosse de Remus. Ajudado por James – que entrara na cozinha junto com o filho naquele momento -, contou as novidades, dos dias que passaram em Londres. Os mais amenos, deixaria as novidades menos agradáveis para outro momento. Enquanto isso, ia ficar de olhos bem abertos para tentar descobrir qual era o motivo da aflição de Remus.

-x-x-x-x-

N/B (Pam): Quantas emoções! Adorei esse capítulo! Cenas tão fofas! . Eu acho que sei o que o Remus ia falar... mas não vou contar pra vocês! hahahahaha Eu fiquei imaginando a cara do Harry quando viu os irmãos da Gin. Imagina o desespero do menino. Tadinho! rsrs Pri, amei, mesmo trabalhando feito uma mula, eu sempre vou ter um tempinho para betar seus capítulos tá?! Te amoooo... beijooo

N/B (Sally): Ohh nem quando o Remus não é lobisomem ele deixa de ser atormentado, não é? É meio injusto com o coitado. Parece ter sido criado unicamente para sofrer... Tadinho. Ok, eu também tenho telhado de vidro nesse assunto, rsrs. Mana eu adorei o capítulo, mas uma das minhas partes favoritas foi, óbvio, Harry e Ginny. Os dois não se seguram, né? Isso é tão fof dele, hehe. Bem, finalmente o Ron e a Mione fizeram as pazes, mas confesso que esse ajuste ficou meio estranho para mim. Tipo: é como se algo houvesse quebrado e não pode ser colado de volta. Espero que eles possam recuperar de alguma forma o que tinha. De mais, meus parabéns sempre, Pri! Você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso, encantador e viciante. Adoroooooo! Beijos enormes e obrigada por me deixar participar disto.

N/A: Amores, desculpe a demora, mas espero que o capítulo compense. Eu não tenho muito o que falar, só agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e aproveitando esse período de calmaria antes da tempestade... Ops! Isso pode ser considerado spoiler? Bom, é isso, hihihi. Um grande beijo cheio de saudade pras minhas queridas** Pamela Black** e **Sally Owens** que betaram o capítulo e me ajudam sempre. Pam, minha irmã do coração, te amo muito. Nika querida, muita saudades suas e do Harry. Você sabe que te desejo tudo de melhor, sempre. Amo vocês.

Um beijo especial à minha outra irmã do coração **Paty Black**: MANA AMADAAAAA Eu mandei mensagem pra você e nada!! Cadê você? Será que vou ter que ir a Manaus pra te achar?? Te amo, beijos.

Obrigada a todos que leram, comentando ou não. Não vou poder responder ao comentário de cada um individualmente, então sintam-se beijados:  
**Jackeline Prongs** (obrigada pela inclusão da fic na comu), **Pedro Henrique Freitas **(amei seu comentário na fanfiction sobre "Depois do Funeral" e obrigada por acompanhar Desencontros, espero que goste), **BERNARDO CARDOSO, Lua Potter, Naty L. Potter, Jessica M. Adams, Danielle Pereira, Sônia Sag **(olha quem fala em demora de atualizações! Por mim você pode virar a cara da dita pelo avesso, hihihi. Beijos), **Clara, Livinha, Ninha** e **Patty Potter Hard.**


	21. O Beijo

Capítulo 20 - O beijo

Mais rápido do que gostariam, o início do novo ano letivo se aproximou, fazendo com que os jovens de Bourghill tentassem aproveitar ao máximo aquela última semana de férias. O calor no final de tarde de verão, convidava a todos para aproveitarem o anoitecer passeando pela praça, saboreando um sorvete ou apenas conversando com os amigos.

A única coisa que realmente incomodava Harry era que, exatamente por esse motivo, se tornara comum esbarrar com os irmãos mais velhos de Ginny, Bill e Charlie, pela cidade. E por mais que estes estivessem quase sempre acompanhados por Fleur Delacour e Nymphadora Tonks, Harry ainda sentia o olhar de ambos queimando-o à distância. Procurar a tranqüilidade do sobrado onde morava também não era uma boa alternativa. James já tinha sido informado por Lily sobre tudo o que acontecera durante sua ausência, o que rendeu ao rapaz uma constrangedora conversa entre pai e filho. Definitivamente ficar sob a vista dos pais estava fora de cogitação. Ao menos Bill e Charlie, às vezes, pareciam mais interessados em conversar com suas garotas, do que em controlar todos os movimentos dele e de Ginny.

Naquele domingo, pelo menos, Harry não tinha do que reclamar, mesmo sendo o último dia de férias. Tinha ido almoçar na Toca, mas havia uma considerável diferença daquela vez. Bill e Charlie haviam sido convidados para um almoço na casa dos Tonks e, por coincidência, seus pais também. A perspectiva de uma tarde inteira sem supervisão o deixara radiante e depois de se deliciar com a comida da senhora Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione - que também fora convidada - decidiram dar uma volta de bicicleta.

Os quatro foram até a beira do lago, onde sempre acabavam parando em grupo ou separados, quando não tinham destino certo. Sozinhos, ficavam apenas apreciando a paisagem, ou colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Ao irem os casais, normalmente trocavam a paisagem bucólica pela penumbra e privacidade da casa da árvore. Nas vezes em que o quarteto estava completo, como naquela tarde, sentavam-se próximos a uma velha faia, a mesma onde Harry vira Ginny pela primeira vez, para conversar.

Ron e Hermione estavam abraçados, encostados no tronco, enquanto Harry deitara sua cabeça no colo de Ginny. Conversaram um bocado sobre o que imaginavam que iria acontecer durante o ano letivo que se iniciaria. As reclamações de Ronald sobre ter de usar os livros que foram de Fred e George (e que antes haviam pertencido a Percy), só foram interrompidos quando a irmã o lembrou de que ela usava os dele, sendo assim, a última da longa fila de usuários dos mesmos livros didáticos dos Weasley.

Harry oferecera os seus a ela, que deveriam estar em muito melhor condição que os de Ron, mas Ginny recusou, informando com um sorriso matreiro, que tinha suas vantagens usar os livros que foram dos irmãos. Normalmente, as respostas já haviam sido marcadas por algum deles, poupando tempo na hora de responder aos exercícios.

- Será que Draco vai voltar? - Ginny perguntou de supetão, no meio da conversa sobre a escola.

- Bem que eu gostaria que aquela doninha albina sumisse.

- Ron! - Hermione rolou os olhos. - É claro que ele vai voltar. O pai dele é do Conselho da cidade, não pode ir embora assim. Eles só foram visitar alguns parentes.

- Não ia ser uma grande perda se os alemães lançassem uma bomba sobre aquele cabelo platinado.

- Francamente Ronald, que horror!

- Acho que você não ia ter tanta sorte, Ron. É mais fácil o Malfoy passar as coordenadas para os nazistas acertarem a cidade - Harry argumentou, provocando risos no amigo.

- Você acha mesmo que ele concorda com os alemães?

- Eu não acho, Ginny. Tenho certeza. - Harry falou enquanto se sentava e olhava sério para a namorada. Depois virou para os amigos e lembrou. - Vocês ouviram quando ele comentou durante uma das últimas aulas: _"...os alemães é que estão certos em tentar se separar da escória..."_. Não me surpreenderia de vê-lo, algum dia, com aquele uniforme deles e saudando "Hi Hitler".

-Ah Harry... eu não sei - Hermione contrapôs. - O Draco tem aquele jeito dele, mas não acho que...

- Você não vai defender aquele cara, vai?

Ronald interrompeu, encarando-a com ferocidade enquanto a soltava.

- Não é defender Ronald. Só estou tentando ser justa.

- Eu não acredito nele, não gosto dele e não confio nele - Harry cortou a discussão dos amigos, voltando a deitar no colo de Ginny. - Ainda lembro claramente o modo como ele agia quando o Zabini tentou... bem, _naquela época_.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Boa idéia Ginny. Vocês já pensaram no que vão fazer quando saírem da escola?

- Hermione, ainda falta dois anos!

- Ao contrário, Ron. Só faltam dois anos - Hermione ressaltou enfática. - Eu estou estudando minhas possibilidades. Não sei se a universidade de Manchester tem as disciplinas que eu quero.

- Você vai para a universidade?

- É claro, Ron. Por que o tom de surpresa? Eu falo sobre isso desde... sei lá quando. Eu quero me tornar professora.

- Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer - Ginny falou, impedindo que Ron e Hermione voltassem a discutir. - Na verdade, não tenho muita escolha. Meus pais não têm condição nenhuma de me mandar para a faculdade. Vou ficar feliz se conseguir algum trabalho por aqui mesmo até me casar.

- Eu vou para a guerra.

A declaração de Harry foi feita de tal modo que os outros três se calaram, incapazes de dizerem qualquer coisa. Hermione foi a primeira a falar, alguns minutos depois.

- Talvez a guerra já tenha acabado até lá.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso?

- Espero que sim.

- Eu não vejo como... Pelas coisas que meu pai conta, essa guerra parece que não vai acabar nunca... Mas se acabar, eu entro na RAF mesmo assim. Ou no exército, o primeiro que me aceitar.

--xxxx--

Nymphadora passou por seu pai, que entrava em casa, e se aproximou do grupo de amigos, sentados no fundo do quintal, carregando cuidadosamente uma bandeja com alguns sanduíches. Ficara realmente feliz quando soube que Charlie e Bill haviam retornado e não hesitara em convidá-los para o almoço em sua casa, em comemoração ao seu aniversário que acontecera no meio da semana.

Antes que os alcançasse, porém Charlie foi ao seu encontro e tomou a bandeja de suas mãos com um sorriso largo. Se fosse há algum tempo, tal gesto a deixaria exultante. Agora, porém, apenas lhe retribuiu o sorriso com um leve constrangimento, ciente, mais que nunca, das demais pessoas presentes. Quando, após devorar um par de sanduíches, Charlie segurou em sua mão e Nymphadora sentiu nitidamente o peso de alguém os observando. Mas quando se virou para olhar, ninguém os encarava. Na verdade, o primo de sua mãe, Sirius Black e os amigos dele, James Potter e Remus Lupin, que também haviam sido convidados, pareciam imersos num início de discussão.

Sorrira involuntariamente ao se lembrar de Jéssica, a filha pequena do senhor Lupin, carregando, sob a supervisão paterna, um ramalhete de flores do campo, e quase caindo por cima delas antes de conseguir lhe entregar. Fora um dos presentes que mais gostara. A pequena lembrança das flores, que agora enfeitavam seu quarto, fez com que a mente de Nymphadora se afastasse dali e a deixasse alheia à conversa ao seu redor.

Contudo, o som de vozes exaltadas, do outro lado do quintal fez com que tanto ela, quanto seus amigos se virassem a tempo de ver o senhor Lupin sair, visivelmente irritado, de perto dos amigos e entrar na casa.

Coincidentemente, naquele mesmo instante, o sorriso de Nymphadora se apagou e ela reparou na grande quantidade de nuvens no céu, acobertando o sol naquela tarde.

--xxxx--

Remus ouvia a conversa animada entre Sirius e Ted sem prestar muita atenção. Seus olhos seguiam cada movimento que Nymphadora fazia, inconscientemente. Ela parecia uma visão colorida no meio de imagens cinzentas. Ouviu-a rir de algo e o som fez com que ele sorrisse sem se dar conta. O aviso de Ted que iria pegar mais alguns petiscos dentro de casa fez com que Remus aterrisasse novamente na cadeira onde estava sentado. Forçou-se a encarar a mesa de madeira e beber mecanicamente do copo à sua frente. Percebeu que seus amigos o observavam em silêncio e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Por que você não vai em frente?

- Ahm?

- Com a minha prima. Por que não tenta se aproximar mais dela, conhecê-la...

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Sirius está falando do jeito como você não perde de vista nenhum movimento que a filha do Ted faz, do sorriso idiota que surge quando ela fala algo ou da carranca quando o jovem Weasley começa a cortejá-la.

- Exatamente.

- Eu não... não... - Remus não sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos se voltaram para a jovem sentada num banco mais afastado conversando com Fleur e os dois filhos mais velhos de Arthur Weasley. Um gosto amargo espalhou-se lentamente por seu corpo e ele soube que não teria como negar o que sentia para seus dois melhores amigos. - Olhem para ela! Jovem, bonita, divertida... Que chance eu teria? E eu... eu não posso. Marlene...

- Marlene está morta! Não jogue suas próprias inseguranças sobre ela. - Sirius exclamou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

- Sirius - James advertiu, segurando o braço do amigo que o olhara exaltado.

- O que é James? Você vai deixá-lo se afogar nesse mar de auto-piedade em que ele se enfiou?

- Não, mas...

- Chega! Vocês dois não têm o direito de ficar se metendo na minha vida.

Remus levantou-se irritado, chamando a atenção do grupo de jovens do outro lado do quintal. Rumou para dentro da casa onde encontrou Jéssica dormindo calmamente no colo de Lily. Ignorando os protestos da amiga e Andrômeda de que iria acabar acordando a menina e que ainda era cedo para ir embora, ele agradeceu o convite, pegou a filha nos braços e saiu porta a fora.

Talvez se tivesse esperado um pouco mais, ou olhado para trás antes de sair da casa, Remus Lupin teria reparado na expressão desapontada que se instalou no rosto de Nymphadora.

--xxx--

Harry não acreditava que o seu penúltimo ano escolar fosse ter grandes emoções. As matérias provavelmente estariam mais difíceis e a carga de estudos seria maior. Seu namoro com Ginny ia de vento em popa e seu pai estava conseguindo vir mais vezes em casa, deixando-o mais tranqüilo.

Porém, parecia que nem todos gostavam de viver mais tranquilamente e procuravam problemas por onde passavam. Uma dessas pessoas era Draco Malfoy. E os problemas que Draco procurava, pareciam todos levá-lo até Harry.

Na saída da aula de sexta feira, da primeira semana de aulas, quando Harry apertou o passo para encontrar Ginny que estava parada perto do portão conversando com Luna, uma voz arrastada feriou-o ao descer o degrau para o pátio.

- Seu papai ainda está vivo? Eu achava que os alemães tinham uma mira melhor... Se fosse eu, já teria abatido ele como se fosse uma mosca.

Ao que tudo indicava, a visita que fizera aos avós durante as férias havia deixado Draco com vontade de brigar. Mas não o emburrecera ao ponto de fazê-lo andar sem a companhia de um capanga, como Dudley, que se postara ao lado do amigo com o mesmo sorriso debochado no rosto.

Harry virou-se para a dupla, sentindo a raiva começar a correr por suas veias, crispando seus punhos e trincando seus dentes. Evitara cruzar com o primo durante todo o período de férias, chegando a desistir de um sorvete certa tarde, porque Dudley estava encarapitado no banco da praça. Mas o sorriso que ostentavam, fez Harry ter ganas de socá-lo, tanto quanto tinha de socar Draco.

- O que disse? - rosnou sem notar que Ron, Hermione e Ginny haviam percebido a briga iminente e se aproximavam.

- Além de cego, você também é surdo? - Draco escarneceu, fazendo Dudley gargalhar. - Eu disse que achava que seu pai já tinha sido abatido.

- Seu...

- Não, Harry. É isso que ele quer.

Ginny se pôs de frente para o namorado, espalmando as mãos em seu peito para evitar que ele se aproximasse mais de Draco. Harry olhou para o rosto sério de Ginny e parou o movimento que havia começado, com intenção de agredir ao outro, soltando o ar preso em seus pulmões com força.

- Olha que lindo! Eu não sabia que ela mandava em você, Potter. Agora fiquei curioso. Me diz uma coisa, - Draco perguntou diretamente para Ginny. - Como é dividir o namorado com o próprio irmão? Ou você é só fachada para eles se encontrarem sem levantar suspeitas?

- Filho da... Me solta, Mione! - Ron rugiu furioso, sendo impedido de avançar em Draco por Hermione que lhe agarrou o braço.

- Ron, não!

- Eu vou acabar com você!

- Harry!

Ginny agora empurrava o namorado para longe, com toda força que possuía. Enquanto Hermione ainda impedia Ron de se aproximar. Draco e Dudley, por sua vez, riam abertamente, zombando deles, que tentavam de toda forma se desvencilhar.

- Vocês não são de nada mesmo, deixam duas garotas controlar vocês... Sabe o que seria perfeito, Weasley? Os alemães acertarem o Potter pai e o avião dele cair bem em cima dos idiotas dos seus irmãos.

- Me solta, Gin.

- Porra Mione, me larga!

- Sabe, "Gin", se isso acontecer, e vocês precisarem de ajuda, pode ir até a minha casa. Eu acharia bem interessante ver você... engraxando meus sapatos.

Draco nem teve tempo de ver quem o acertou primeiro. Dudley, como o bom capanga que era, tentou ajudar, mas o que conseguiu foi ser esmurrado e derrubado por Harry e Ronald, que espalhavam murros, socos e pontapés nos dois rapazes sem distinção. A briga só parou quando ouviram o chamado enérgico da diretora McGonagall.

- Por Deus, os quatro, na minha sala. Agora!

--xxxx--

- Onde você estava com a cabeça?!

James explodiu assim que fechou a porta de casa atrás de si. Ele estava terminando de arrumar a bagagem para voltar a Londres quando recebeu um recado pedindo para que o responsável por Harry Potter comparecesse com urgência na escola. Pensara imediatamente que havia acontecido algum acidente e correra para lá só para descobrir que o filho fora pego brigando na saída da aula.

- Ele me provocou! - Harry respondeu ainda caminhando em direção a escada.

- E daí? Vai dar ouvidos a um filhinho de papai? Pensei que... - James rebateu, sendo interrompido pelo filho que virara para encará-lo.

- Ele falou de você! Ofendeu Ginny...

- Você não pensou que o seu tio e o pai daquele outro podem prejudicar a vida da sua mãe e a sua também?

- Grande merda, se o senhor não sabe, eles fazem isso desde o primeiro momento em que pus os pés nessa cidade! - Harry esbravejou. - Na verdade, acho que deveria ter batido um pouco mais neles por causa disso.

- Olhe como fala, rapaz.

- O que houve? - Lily apareceu no corredor que vinha da cozinha e perguntou assustada.

- Nada Lily. Fique com Jéssica ai dentro até eu e Harry terminarmos nossa conversa.

- Eu não tenho mais nada para falar - Harry disse, fazendo menção de subir a escada.

- Ah, tem sim, pode voltar aqui. - James alcançou o filho e segurou-o pelo braço, fazendo com que ficassem novamente de frente um para o outro. - Seria demais pedir para que você não nos causasse esse tipo de preocupação?

- Em breve vocês não vão ter mais que se preocupar comigo, - Harry rosnou enraivecido. - Quando eu for para a guerra...

- Então é isso que você pensa? Que se for para a guerra tudo será diferente? - James interrompeu o filho, largando seu braço. Um misto de exasperação e incredulidade estampados em seu rosto. - Surpresa! Quando, e se, você for para a guerra vai nos causar ainda mais preocupação. Você acha que sua vida vai ficar melhor se você for para a guerra? Acorda garoto! A guerra vai mudar sua vida sim, mas para pior! Numa guerra não existem vencedores. Você vai voltar para casa, se voltar, repleto dos horrores que viu ou passou. Rezando para acordar no dia seguinte e descobrir que sua única preocupação é o castigo que vai receber por ter brigado na escola. Você acha que é homem suficiente para ver seus amigos morrerem ao seu lado e ter de seguir em frente? Se forçar a atacar, a matar outras pessoas? Então, vá em frente! Pois isso é só uma mísera parte do que você terá que enfrentar.

Após o discurso inflamado, James se jogou na poltrona e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Estava se sentindo exausto. Tudo que gostaria de fazer naquele momento era ficar ao lado de seu filho e de sua esposa, sem ter que se afastar para tão longe, para onde só havia incertezas. Mas não podia fazer nada. Tinha que se apresentar ao comando da RAF. Era seu trabalho e ele não podia escapar, ainda mais com o país em guerra.

- Pai...

- Agora não, Harry. Eu... ainda tenho que arrumar algumas coisas para poder viajar amanhã cedo. - Harry não conseguia encarar o pai e tornou a subir as escadas, cheio de remorso pelo que tinha dito. Já estava no meio do caminho quando ouviu seu pai falar novamente: - Remus precisou deixar Jéssica aqui em casa hoje e sua mãe está cuidando dela. Quando o jantar estiver pronto ela irá até o seu quarto te avisar.

- James, você não acha que foi muito duro com ele? - Lílian perguntou entrando na sala depois que ouviu a porta do quarto de Harry se fechar às costas dele.

- Acho, mas se não fosse assim, ele... Ele quer ir para a guerra, Lily! Para a guerra!

- Assim como você, James.

Lily sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde o marido estava, mas logo foi puxada para o colo dele. James afundou a cabeça no colo da esposa, que passou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

- Ele não pode! Ele não sabe o horror que é tudo aquilo. A incerteza de não estar vivo no momento seguinte, as barbaridades...

- Eu sei querido, eu sei. Só acho que você deveria ter falado com ele com mais calma.

- Você está certa. Eu estava com a cabeça quente. O Vernon e aquele outro, olhando para nós como se fossem os donos do mundo... - James levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Lily.

- E aí você brigou com Harry por ter feito o que você estava com vontade de fazer.

- Mas eu me controlei - ele resmungou em resposta.

- Ainda bem, já que _ele_ é o adolescente da casa... Você não vai viajar assim, um aborrecido com o outro, não é?

- Não. Eu... eu vou falar com ele mais tarde.

Harry, James e Lily jantaram em silêncio, enquanto Jéssica dormia no sofá. Apesar dos olhares firmes da esposa, James não conseguiu iniciar uma conversa com o filho, que amenizasse o clima pesado instalado na casa. Harry, imerso em pensamentos, comeu calado e tão logo conseguiu, fechou-se em seu quarto. Seu padrinho Sirius, voltara para Londres no início da semana e ele pôde ficar sozinho e deprimido, como queria, sem a interferência de ninguém.

--xxx--

Se Nymphadora não tivesse prometido a Charles, provavelmente teria preferido ficar em casa em vez de aventurar-se pela noite abafada de final de verão, dentro do pub. Provavelmente, o ar de lá estaria ainda mais opressivo, por conta dos cigarros que muitas pessoas atualmente gostavam de tragar, mas que, pessoalmente ela detestava.

Charles não fumava. Na verdade, nenhum dos garotos Weasley era adepto de qualquer "mau hábito". Garotos Weasley... Era engraçado pensar em Charles e Bill assim, uma vez que não existia mais nenhum traço de garotice neles. Eram dois homens fortes e bonitos. O trabalho árduo, primeiro nas minas e atualmente na guerra, tinha-os deixado com as feições mais másculas, o que só os deixara ainda mais belos. Em outros tempos, Nymphadora teria adorado ser o alvo das atenções de Charlie. Eles haviam sido colegas de escola e ela o idolatrara por anos. Como um cavalheiro, Charlie percebera e não se aproveitara do fato, ao contrário, fora cortês e educado. Segundo ele, precisavam apenas de um tempo para entender melhor o que realmente sentiam.

O afastamento natural depois de terminarem o período escolar, abrandou os sentimentos, deixando-a levemente frustrada. Nymphadora fora estudar em Londres, enquanto Charles se juntara ao irmão Bill, que havia se mudado para Rotherham para trabalhar nas minas de carvão. Quando se reencontraram, no ano anterior, ela esperara sentir mais do que realmente sentira, mas acreditara verdadeiramente que com o tempo, e agora que ele se mostrava mais receptivo, os sentimentos voltassem a ser como foram um dia. Ela se esforçara, mas esse tipo de coisa - a paixão - deveria ser como um daqueles bibêlos de cristal que ela vira muitas vezes na casa da avó. Depois que se quebrava, não havia meio de ajeitar.

E ainda havia outro motivo. Um motivo que andava invadindo seus pensamentos. Um motivo cuja voz baixa e calma fazia seus sentidos aguçarem. Um motivo cujos olhos e o sorriso franco apareciam em seus sonhos com mais freqüência do que deveriam. Um motivo no qual não deveria estar pensando...

Rumou apressada para o pub onde era esperada, entrou e ainda ouvindo o tilintar do sininho sobre à porta, encontrou Charlie a admirá-la. Adiantou-se pelas mesas, chegando rapidamente onde ele, juntamente com Fleur e Bill, a aguardavam.

- Olá a todos. Desculpe a demora.

- Não tem problema, Nymphadora. - Charlie falou antes de beijá-la no rosto. - Nem foi tanto assim.

Nymphadora rolou os olhos ao ouvir o amigo pronunciando seu nome de batismo, que ela tanto detestava. O pior é que ela tinha certeza de que ele não fazia isso para provocá-la. Charlie realmente achava que era apenas algum tipo de charme da parte dela. Do outro lado da mesa, após trocar um olhar com o namorado, Fleur comentou:

- Ecxatament querrida. Nem deu tampe parra os rrapazes terrminarrem a segunda parrtida do jogo de dards.

Com um olhar enviesado para a cunhada, Charles disse, levantando-se:

- Eu vou pegar uma caneca de cerveja para você Nymphadora.

Depois de tomar um longo gole da cerveja que Charlie trouxera, Nymphadora iniciou com Fleur uma conversa animada sobre o início do ano escolar. Trocavam impressões já que uma trabalhava com as crianças nas séries iniciais e a outra com turmas mais adiantadas. Em meio aos risos provocados por um comentário de Bill sobre o professor de matemática, o qual quase ninguém apreciava a companhia, Nymphadora sentiu-se observada. Perscrutou o recinto e se surpreendeu ao notar que estava certa. No balcão, do outro lado do pub, Remus Lupin a encarava com raiva. Era algo quase imperceptível, mas que estava lá, no brilho dos olhos castanhos, deixando-a incomodada.

Sob o olhar indagador de Charles, Nymphadora se levantou e sem dar nenhuma explicação, foi de encontro a Remus.

- Boa noite, senhor Lupin.

- Foi por causa dele que você não pôde ficar com Jéssica? Do seu namoradinho?

- Ahm? - ela respondeu atônita, levando apenas um instante para compreender o que ele falava e responder secamente. - Pensei que o senhor tivesse compreendido a situação, quando a minha mãe lhe explicou que como ela viajaria e minhas férias já acabaram, não seria possível deixar Jess lá em casa _hoje_.

- Sim, ela disse. - Com um gesto brusco, depositou algumas moedas sobre o balcão e falou: - Tome Rúbeo. Pode ficar com o troco.

Nymphadora ficou observando-o sair, sentindo a raiva dentro de si borbulhar. _Como ele ousava?_ Sem pensar, e nem mesmo lembrar que deixara seus amigos sentados no bar, ela seguiu Remus, encontrando-o na calçada, apoiado com o ombro na parede externa do pub.

- O que houve com você? - ela explodiu, no momento que ficou de frente para ele.

- Como? - Remus piscou com força, olhando para ela. - Desculpe Do... Senhorita Tonks. E-eu acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- E certamente isso é um motivo para ter sido tão grosseiro - falou com sarcasmo.

- Não, é claro que não. Me desculpe por isso também...

Remus falara baixo, depois franziu o cenho e gemeu. Olhando melhor, Nymphadora percebeu como ele estava pálido e com algumas gotas de suor brotando em sua testa. Preocupada, tocou-lhe a face com as costas da mão, arregalando os olhos ao senti-la tão quente.

- Você está ardendo em febre.

- É, acho que sim.

- Você não deveria ter ido até o pub.

- Eu... eu só tomei um brandy... Para me aquecer...

- Venha, eu vou levar você para casa.

- Não precisa. E-eu vou até os Potter, buscar Jéssica. Pode... pode voltar para o seu namoradinho.

- Não recomece com essas tolices.

Nymphadora segurou firme o braço de Remus, apoiando-o mais do que ele mesmo percebia, pelo caminho até a pequena casa onde ele morava. Ajudou-o a entrar e a recostar no sofá, só então largando a bolsa sobre a mesa.

- Talvez seja melhor eu ir chamar o doutor Granger...

- Não precisa. É só uma gripe - Remus balançou ao ficar de pé, sendo forçado por Nymphadora a sentar-se novamente. - Eu ia pegar um analgésico.

- Oh, por Deus! Eu posso fazer isso, é só me dizer onde guardou.

- No armário do banheiro - ele murmurou fechando os olhos.

Antes de pegar os comprimidos, Nymphadora foi até a cozinha, colocou um pouco de água para ferver na chaleira e procurou dentro dos armários, pelo que precisava para fazer um chá. Enquanto esta fervia, foi até o banheiro e vasculhou entre os diversos vidros guardados ali, até encontrar o remédio que procurava. Voltou à cozinha, preparou o chá e levou-o para a sala. Encontrou Remus ainda recostado no sofá, com o semblante contraído. Colocou a bandeja com o chá na mesa ao lado dele e tocou levemente seu braço, chamando-o:

- Preparei um chá para você.

- Não precisava.

- Não comece. - Ela entregou a xícara nas mãos dele, esperando enquanto ele sorvia o líquido e pegava os comprimidos que ela estendia na outra mão. Assim que ele lhe devolveu a xícara vazia, ela se levantou. - Agora deixe o remédio começar a agir enquanto eu arrumo a cozinha. Já volto.

Não havia muito que fazer na cozinha. Remus era, para surpresa de Nymphadora, um homem bastante organizado e sua cozinha estava praticamente impecável. Limpou tudo que havia sujado e guardou algumas louças que ele deixara sobre a pia, quando saíra para trabalhar. Gastou o máximo de tempo que podia antes de voltar à sala. Sentia uma ansiedade que só aumentava a cada passo que dava ao se aproximar do sofá onde o senhor Lupin se encontrava.

Sentou ao lado dele e encostou novamente as costas de sua mão no rosto dele, para verificar a temperatura, agora aparentemente mais baixa do que da primeira vez que sentira. Com o toque, Remus abriu os olhos castanhos, lentamente, cravando-os no rosto de Nymphadora, que tratou logo de se afastar.

- Você deveria se deitar um pouco, até se sentir melhor.

- Eu não posso me deitar, tenho que buscar Jéssica.

- Você não está em condições de cuidar da Jess.

- Eu não tenho escolha.

- Você tem seus amigos... Você tem a mim.

- Tenho?...

Quem ouvisse a conversa, não perceberia nada de estranho ou diferente. Mas tanto Remus quanto Nymphadora sabiam, mesmo fingindo que não, que não estavam mais falando sobre a capacidade dele de cuidar da filha. A voz dos dois era cuidadosa e baixa - a de Remus se tornara quase gutural -, e eles olhavam nos olhos um do outro, sem desviar.

- Você sabe que sim.

- Eu não posso...

- Tem coisas que a gente não escolhe. Elas simplesmente acontecem.

- Dora... - Foi um misto de chamamento com veneração, calado pela ponta dos dedos que Nymphadora encostou em seus lábios.

- Shshshshs...

Mesmo ainda levemente zonzo e febril por causa da gripe, Remus percebeu que agia e pensava normalmente. Seu corpo já não sentia nenhum dos desconfortos causados pelo mal estar. Seu coração acelerara e algo dentro dele impulsionava-o a agir. Agarrou a mão que Nymphadora encostara em sua boca e com um único movimento, puxou-a para si. Com a outra mão, segurou-a pela nuca enquanto colava seus lábios nos dela, que tremeram surpresos diante da voracidade que ele impingia.

Os lábios de Nymphadora eram doces e não demoraram a deixá-lo aprofundar o beijo. O corpo que Remus prendia junto ao seu - com a habilidade de quem sabia segurar uma mulher, firme e delicadamente - era macio e não ofereceu resistência. O perfume que ela exalava o inebriava a tal ponto que somente após longos minutos saboreando-a com paixão, foi que Remus se deu conta do que faziam. As mãos que até um segundo antes a estreitavam, passaram a afastá-la. Os olhos de Nymphadora se abriram devagar e encontraram culpa nos dele.

- Desculpe - Remus murmurou. - Eu não dev...

- E-eu vou avisar Lily, que... que você está doente. - Nymphadora interrompeu-o rapidamente, levantando-se. Não ia deixar que ele estragasse aquele momento com as palavras que certamente iria dizer, se ela desse a oportunidade. - Bo-boa noite.

Com passos apressados, Nymphadora pegou a bolsa e saiu porta a fora. Permitiu-se ficar parada na calçada de fronte à casa por um minuto ou dois até que seu coração voltasse ao ritmo normal e em seguida foi até a casa dos Potter, onde avisou Lílian que o senhor Lupin encontrava-se adoentado. Agradeceu intimamente quando a senhora Potter não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre como ficara sabendo do estado de saúde dele.

Nymphadora só se permitiu sorrir com a lembrança do beijo, um pouco mais tarde, na quietude de seu próprio quarto.

--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--

N/B Nika: Essa fic deveria ser roteiro de seriado. Falo sério! Pensa na atmosfera? Nas cores, nos móveis, nos carros passando na rua, nas velhas bicicletas. O que? A Pri não descreve tudo isso? Mas e como é que eu VEJO tudo isso? Mais ainda, todas as imagens têm sempre aquele rádio tocando num mono chiado algum jazz maravilhoso do passado. Este capítulo eu li ao som da divina Nina Simone (ok, ela é uma pouco mais jovem, mas combinou perfeitamente). Era ela que estava cantando enquanto Harry e James discutiam. Oh my God! Qua coisa maravilhosa foi aquela discussão!! E as coisas ditas pelo James? Não foram perfeitas? Certo, a gente não chegou a "ver" o James da JK como um pai mesmo, mas a gente imagina que, totalmente adulto, a "irresponsabilidade" dele ficou aplicada apenas a si mesmo. Sempre acho que o James pai´seria o típico caso de faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço. Agora, a Nina estava cantando mesmo e muito, mas muito românticamente, para Remus e Tonks... ahhh jazz é pura sedução. Garanto que se o volume do rádio estivesse mais alto, eles tinham continuado aquele beijo, ah isso tinham, hehe. Pri, amore, de novo e sempre, PARABÉNS!! Mais um capítulo tudibom!!

N/B Paty: MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... (abraça, aperta, esmaga e amassa) quanto tempo né? Eu tava louca pra voltar a betar sua fic, simplismente demais. Eu tenho mesmo que dizer que estava ansiosa para finalmente ver o beijo da Tonks e do Remo?? Ai que fofo (suspira), amei tudo. Adorei a conversa séria de James e Harry, não tô gostando nadinha dessa história dele ir pra guerra, OH MERLIM!! Humf... mas tudo bem, isso já era de se esperar vindo do Harry rsrsrs... será que é preciso eu comentar que gostaria muitisssssssssssissssssimo de ler mais sobre um certo Capitão da RAF?? (suspira) Ok, ok, vou parar por aqui, só tenho a dizer que tenho cada vez mais vontade de ler sua fic em primeira mão, pq é exatamente isso que eu faço, não tem quase nada pra consertar rsrsrs... beijos mana, TE AMO!!

N/A: Pois é, saiu um dos beijos mais esperados da história. Pelo menos para mim, já que esse casal, Remus/Tonks, não surgiu no decorrer da trama. Quando eu desenvolvi o enredo de Desencontros, quando ainda escrevia "Depois do Funeral", esse casal já estava lá. E a cena onde Sirius percebe o interesse do amigo pela prima, foi uma das primeiras que escrevi, há mais de 1 ano. Foi bom finalmente colocá-la no capítulo... Outra coisa importante a se comentar é que, como alguns já perceberam, a guerra está cada vez mais próxima dos personagens. Antes ela acontecia e os envolvia indiretamente, mas agora não. A segunda guerra está a cada capítulo mais próxima de envolver, e arrebatar, alguns personagens, e quando isso acontecer a segunda fase, a fase tranquila da fic, estará terminada.

Um beijo imenso às minhas betas Sally Owens (pode pegar no meu pé o quanto quiser!!), Paty Black (que finalmente apareceu para betar o capítulo depois de meses sequestrada pelos índios ianômamis), e a recém nomeada Sônia Sag (pode ser cada vez mais intrometida, eu deixo). À minha mana Pamela Black também é claro, apesar dela não ter tido tempo de betar esse capítulo, foi ela quem me ajudou a decidir como Remus e Tonks se beijariam (isso há uns 3 meses atrás, hauhauahua), e foi a primeira a ler a cena.

Uma beijoka especial à querida Kelly que participou do quiz na comu do orkut e acertou de quem era a fala, conseguindo, por isso, o direito de ler o capítulo em primeira mão. Fiquem atentos a cada capítulo teremos novas perguntas. Participem.

Obrigada a todos que leram o capítulo, mesmo aos que não comentaram. Agora as respostas aos comentários feitos no último capítulo:

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Acho que você tinha razão, o Remus ia pedir conselhos pra Lily, mas NUNCA na frente do Sirius, hihihi. A Mione confia no Ron, mas acha que eles estão indo rápido demais. Temos que considerar que ela é uma jovem respeitável da década de 40... Realmente, algo me diz que nuvens negras começarão a nublar o céu de Bourghill. Bjks e obrigada pelo comentário.

Ana Potter: O Remus não acha que tem direito de ser feliz, após a morte da esposa. Isso faz dele um fofo, não é?? E também um tolo... Obrigada e bjks.

Jéssica M. Adams: KKKKKKKK Ri muito com a "moça do tempo". O Sirius é "sem noção", mas talvez isso seja uma parte do seu charme. Você ficou imaginando a cara dos Weasley e do Harry e riu? Meu marido odeia a parte que, do nada, eu começo a rir sozinha e de repente ele me encontra escrevendo... Obrigada, bjks

Lua Potter: Eu também não via a hora deles voltarem. Não gosto de vê-los separados. E o Remus não podia chamá-la de 'Tonks'. Tinha que ser algo mais intimo. Bjks e obrigada.

Sonia Sag: Minha nova beta!! Seus comentários são no mínimo adoráveis. Adorei a parte do pai da Tonks e do Harry dançando mabo juntos kkkkkkkkk O timing deles está com defeito, só pode!! Obrigada mana, te amo muito. Beijos.

Bernardo Cardoso: Querido, que saudade!! Quer fazer o favor de parar de trabalhar um pouco e aparecer no msn!! Aff, como eu vou fazer sem meu consultor para assuntos estratégicos?? Huahuahuahau. Beijos amore, to com saudade.

Paty Black: MANA, cadê você?? Espero que você tenha gostado desse. Sabe por que o Sirius voltou para Londres antes do James? Pra ficar com a namorada. Uma secretária do comando da RAF, conhece?? Huahauahua. Te amo. Beijos

Sally Owens: Não precisa se desculpar, afinal você foi a primeira que deu a opinião. E sem ela o capítulo não teria ficado tão bom. Obrigada mesmo. Te amo, beijos.

Naty L Potter: Acho que muitas das suas rezas não foram tão eficientes quanto você queria: Sirius, James, Bill e Charlie já voltaram para a guerra; não teve conversa Remus/Lily (mas acho que ainda vai rolar); e quanto à paciência do Ron, essa nem eu sei... Hahaha. Obrigada querida, bjks.

Luluh Black: Que bom que você está de volta. Espero que não suma mais. Obrigada pelos elogios. Bjks.

Sô: Viu, você me alcançou, hahahaha. Que bom que você está gostando. Obrigada por tudo querida, beijos.

Ninha: Realmente, o Harry quando está com a Ginny esquece da vida, do mundo, e também dos perigos que corre, hauhauahau. Bjks e obrigada.

Bruna G Weasley: Obrigada querida. Você nem imagina as ameaças que Bill e Charlie fizeram ao Harry durante os poucos minutos que Ginny os deixou sozinhos... Huahuhauhau, eu imaginei, huahauhauahua. Bjks

Patty Potter Hard: Obrigada querida. Bjks

Danda Jabur: Obrigada! Mas menina, faz isso não, virar a noite lendo fic!! Eu não consigo, hihi. Adoro dormir, fico mal-humorada quando estou com sono. Espero que você goste cada vez mais da história. Aguardo os comentários. Bjks


	22. Depois Daquele Beijo

Capítulo 21 - Depois daquele beijo

Harry ainda estava muito aborrecido com seu pai. Não bastara a detenção que recebera na escola, ele ainda tivera que aturar todo aquele sermão. Mas no fundo, o entendia. Devia ser complicado deixar a família e ir para o front sem saber ao certo se voltaria. Ter que se preocupar com as desavenças que ele poderia causar com seu temperamento impulsivo era, com certeza, um fardo a mais.

Levantou da cama e trocou de roupa, esperando não ter dormido demais e seu pai já ter partido. Com uma expressão de remorso, Harry desceu as escadas e se aproximou de James que já terminava de colocar sua bagagem junto à porta.

- Pai...

James levantou os olhos da mochila e encarou o filho. Ficaram olhando fixamente um para o outro por um momento, entendendo-se mesmo sem palavras. Com um movimento, James puxou Harry para um abraço e falou:

-Tudo bem, Harry. Tudo bem...

Lily olhou para os dois homens mais importantes da sua vida, com um sorriso enternecido. James e Harry eram tão parecidos por dentro, quanto eram por fora. Teimosos e impulsivos. Leais e companheiros. E enquanto os observava, desejou que não precisassem se afastar, que o futuro daquela família não fosse tão incerto.

- Está na hora. - James falou após consultar o relógio.

-x-x-

Lily não conseguiu afastar a apreensão que foi se formando em seu íntimo, ao ver o marido sendo levado para Londres naquele trem. Procurava pensar que esse sentimento se devia somente ao fato de que normalmente ele partia junto com Sirius, e este último sempre procurava deixar o ambiente descontraído nessas ocasiões. Então, tentou amenizar sua preocupação distraindo-se com Jéssica, que pernoitara em sua casa devido à súbita doença de Remus. A menina se entretia com uma borboleta que sobrevoava um dos canteiros da praça, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse mesmo sem querer. Com um suspiro resignado, Lily falou a Harry:

- Pode ir para casa, filho. Eu vou até a casa de Remus, para ver como ele está.

Lily bateu algumas vezes até Remus vir atender à porta. Mas, mesmo com a aparência derrotada de uma noite mal dormida, ele abriu um enorme sorriso para sua filha que rapidamente correu para ser enlaçada pelo pai. Remus a levantou em seus braços e beijou carinhosamente.

- Papai!

- Oi princesa, sentiu saudades?

- E então Remus, como está se sentindo? - Lily perguntou ao entrar na sala e fechar a porta atrás de si, observando a cena familiar.

- Um pouco melhor - Remus respondeu, fazendo um gesto para que a amiga sentasse no sofá. Ele ocupou a poltrona à sua frente, com Jéssica ainda em seu colo. - Obrigado Lily.

- Não precisa agradecer. Deixe-me ver como você está. A filha da Andromeda me disse que você estava com febre...

- Foi. Mas já estou melhor.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. - Como a eficiente enfermeira que era, Lílian Potter saiu de seu lugar e verificou a temperatura e os demais sintomas que seu amigo Remus apresentava. – É, parece ser apenas um forte resfriado. Porém, para ter certeza seria melhor que você fosse ver o Phillip.

- Se a febre voltar, eu irei.

- Está bem.

- James já foi? - Remus indagou quando Lily fez menção de ir embora.

- Já. Eu vim direto da estação para cá.

- Eu queria ter falado com ele... - ele murmurou. Após um curto silêncio, perguntou: - Tinha mais alguém embarcando?

- Só os filhos mais velhos dos Weasley.

- Sei... Então, a plataforma devia estar cheia, não é? Se todos foram se despedir...

- Até que não. Bom, o Arthur trabalha na estação, então é claro, estava lá. Mas Molly e as crianças devem ter ficado em casa. Só quem apareceu foi a jovem Fleur, aquela moça que namora o menino mais velho, Bill.

- Ah, tá...

As palavras aparentemente desinteressadas foram exatamente o que deixou Lily ainda mais intrigada. Remus não era uma pessoa que gostava de se inteirar sobre a vida das outras, a despeito de seu trabalho como jornalista. Por isso mesmo ele preferira o fotojornalismo, para não precisar saber mais do que o necessário. As fotos mostravam o momento e tudo o que importava para a reportagem, era o que sempre dizia. Perscrutou-o com o olhar semi-cerrado e perguntou:

- O que é Remus? Para que você quer saber tudo isso?

- Não é nada. Esqueça... - Remus respondeu olhando para a filha que, sentada em seu colo, brincava com os botões de sua camisa, incapaz de encarar a amiga. - Lily, eu pensei... Talvez você saiba de alguém para cuidar de Jéssica... aqui em casa.

- Por quê? O acordo com Andrômeda parecia estar funcionando tão bem! Ela e Nymphadora gostam tanto de Jéssica e vice-versa.

Lily voltou a sentar de frente para o amigo, com uma crescente suspeita de que James e Sirius tinham realmente alguma razão quando disseram que havia algo acontecendo entre Remus e Nymphadora.

- É, eu sei... Mas não está mais funcionando para mim. Uma outra pessoa, que ficasse aqui em casa com ela, seria melhor.

- Certo. Se você prefere, eu posso ver. Acho que a filha dos Jonhson acabou a escola em julho e está em casa, posso falar com eles por você.

- Eu ficaria grato.

--xxx--xxx--

Até que para início de outono aquela manhã estava bem quente. E cortar lenha usando uma camisa de mangas estava irremediavelmente fora de cogitação, por isso Ronald nem pensou duas vezes antes de arrancar a que usava pela cabeça e começar a cortar em pedaços, os troncos separados perto do machado. O rapaz aproveitava os movimentos repetitivos que fazia, junto com a força que precisava utilizar, para liberar ao menos um pouco da energia que vinha acumulando nos últimos tempos.

Seu trabalho já estava quase no final quando foi surpreendido pela chegada inesperada de Hermione. A garota estava encostada no lado da casa observando-o com um pequeno sorriso. Ron sentiu-se inflar e a energia, que tentara gastar, parecia completamente renovada. Enxugou o suor que escorria por sua face com a camiseta e jogou-a sobre a pilha de toras já arrumadas. Se aproximou da namorada com o sorriso torto que sempre a fazia corar, e delicadamente arrumou uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos por trás da orelha dela, na qual sussurrou:

- Como adivinhou que eu estava pensando em você?

- E-estava? - Hermione parecia ter seu olhar preso ao de Ron e isso permitiu ver fagulhas nos olhos azuis.

- Hum-hum. Você não?

- Claro. Você sabe que sim. - Ela murmurou, baixando o olhar. Contudo, a visão de Ron sem camisa e com o corpo suado quase colado ao seu, não ajudava em nada a sua resolução de não cair em tentação.

- Perfeito - Ron sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dela. - A gente pode aproveitar e matar um pouco das saudades, o que acha?

- E-eu? Não sei, Ron... Eu só vim pedir de volta um li-livro para Ginny.

- Você pega o livro depois, vem...

Ron puxou Hermione pelas mãos até o galpão ao lado, onde seu pai guardava o velho Ford, além das ferramentas e mais um monte de outras coisas. Fechou a porta com cuidado para não chamar a atenção de sua mãe ou Ginny e em seguida abraçou-a forte, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço. Hermione tinha a respiração pesada e agarrou os ombros de Ron, puxando-o mais para perto. Para evitar que caíssem, ele apoiou-a com força na parede do galpão, provocando um baque surdo. Em seguida, Ron usou uma das mãos para segurar Hermione pela nuca enquanto a outra pousou firme em sua cintura. Roçou seus lábios nos dela até ouvi-la suspirar, e então beijou-a com uma fome que tentava há muito controlar.

Hermione ofegou, enquanto seu cérebro implorava para que liberasse seu corpo para agir como queria. Na verdade, mal se deu conta de que Ron, tendo arrumado uma brecha em sua roupa, tocava diretamente em sua pele. Sentiu os dedos dele queimarem, cada vez mais impetuosos, e procurou se afastar.

- Não, Ron. Pare.

- Ah, Mione... Qual é o problema hein? - murmurou lânguido, puxando-a novamente para si. - A gente já passou por isso...

- Eu sei... - Era difícil pensar com Ron segurando-a e beijando-a sem parar. - Mas...

- Só um pouquinho, Mione, eu juro.

- Ron, não... - Outro beijo voraz interrompeu-a.

Pensando em tentar empurrá-lo, Hermione colocou suas mãos sobre o peito de Ron, mas ao fazê-lo, de algum modo o deixou ainda mais próximo de si. Seus corpos grudados e o suor dele em contato com a sua pele. Ela sentia pura eletricidade mexer com seus sentidos e não sabia como conseguiria parar. Resistindo bravamente a deixar-se levar por inteiro, Hermione tentou novamente afastá-lo, quando sentiu-o alcançar uma de suas pernas, pedindo aflita:

- Não. Pare, por favor!

--xxx--

Harry correu o mais rápido que podia para chegar à Toca. A manhã já estava pelo meio e ele queria aproveitar ao máximo. Esse era o primeiro sábado de liberdade após a briga com Draco Malfoy. Os últimos dois foram dedicados ao cumprimento da detenção, onde ele e Ron, mais Draco e Dudley, tiveram que limpar e arrumar a biblioteca da escola sob a supervisão de Madame Pince, uma solteirona magra e mal-humorada que nunca era vista fora da biblioteca. Foi levemente sem fôlego que bateu na porta, esperando ser atendido.

- Olá Harry. Veio procurar o Ron?

- Não... Quero dizer, sim, senhora Weasley.

- Ron está lá fora, cortando lenha, e Ginny está no galinheiro pegando alguns ovos que pedi - Molly informou com um pequeno sorriso. - Você poderia ajudá-la, por favor, querido?

- Claro, senhora Weasley. Com todo prazer!

Harry seguiu para o galinheiro, procurando evitar o lado da casa onde ele sabia, ficava o local em que se cortava e armazenava a lenha. Depois conversaria com Ron. Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer em mente, naquele momento. Abriu com cuidado a portinhola, mais para evitar ser descoberto do que para impedir a fuga de alguma das moradoras gorduchas. Ginny virou-se quase no mesmo instante e com um sorriso radiante foi ao encontro do namorado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sua mãe perguntou se eu não podia ajudá-la a recolher os ovos - Harry respondeu com um erguer de sobrancelhas quando a abraçou.

- Minha mãe sempre sabe quando eu preciso de uma ajuda extra - Ginny gracejou.

- Você já terminou?

- Já, é claro.

- Ótimo - Harry murmurou, não perdendo mais nenhum instante antes de beijá-la.

Depois de alguns beijos e abraços apaixonados, Harry e Ginny concordaram que o cheiro das galinhas não dava mais para ser ignorado. Com sorrisos travessos eles saíram em direção aos fundos da Toca, caminhando de mãos dadas, até que ouviram um baque forte vindo galpão ao lado de onde Ron deveria estar cortando lenha. Mas o machado descansava sobre o tronco e o único sinal do amigo era a camisa jogada sobre a pilha de toras já arrumadas. Apertando a mão de Ginny na sua, Harry sussurrou, desconfiado:

- Entre, eu vou ver que barulho foi esse.

- Não, Harry. Pode ser perigoso.

Ignorando o apelo da garota, Harry rumou apreensivo até o local, apressando seus passos ainda mais ao ouvir o som de algumas caixas caindo. Empurrou com força a porta do galpão, que abriu com um estrondo, iluminando-o fracamente. O sangue correu mais veloz em suas veias quando de um canto ouviu uma voz pedir desesperada:

- Não. Pare, por favor!

- TIRE AS MÃOS DE CIMA DELA! - No instante seguinte Harry arrancava Ron de cima de Hermione, urrando enfurecido.

Tendo sido pego de surpresa, a princípio Ronald não reagiu. Porém, não demorou muito até que ele e Harry começassem a trocar socos e murros, enquanto berravam um com o outro, engalfinhados no chão de terra do galpão.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO?

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – berrou Hermione, levando-os a se separarem.

- Ele te machucou? - Harry aproximou-se da amiga, abraçando-a ao perguntar: - Você está bem?

Ron, não entendendo a atitude de Harry, afastou-o de Hermione com um forte puxão em seu ombro, ficando de frente para ele enquanto falava:

- É claro que não a machuquei imbecil, você acha que eu...

- Está tudo bem? Dá pra ouvir os gritos lá de fora... - Ginny perguntou, entrando apressada no galpão.

- Eu quero ouvir da Mione que está tudo bem.

Ignorando a entrada de Ginny, Harry mantinha-se entre Ron e Hermione numa atitude defensiva. Os olhos verdes estreitos na direção de Ron, pronto para brigar novamente se visse necessidade. Hermione, ainda assustada, colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry e respondeu:

- Está tudo bem sim, Harry.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? Por que você está assim?

Ginny se aproximou do namorado que ainda encarava seu irmão com raiva. Não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido para que eles tivessem brigado, porque eles haviam brigado, ela tinha certeza.

- É mesmo Harry. O que deu em você? Parece que está com ciúmes - Ronald de repente pareceu aturdido e exclamou surpreso: - 'Pera aí! É isso não é? Você está com ciúmes?

- Eu, com ciúmes? Você realmente está louco!

- Não fui eu quem invadiu um lugar para separar um casal namorando.

- Namorando? Com ela pedindo para parar daquele jeito?

Antes que a discussão entre Ron e Harry atingisse níveis perigosos, Hermione resolveu intervir. Colocou-se entre o amigo e o namorado, e olhando para Harry, afirmou:

- Harry, está tudo bem! Acredite em mim.

- Você quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

- Você não vai levar a MINHA namorada a lugar nenhum entendeu? Você deveria era cuidar da sua vida. - Ron tentou avançar novamente para Harry, mas Hermione impediu com um aceno de mão.

- Não precisa Harry. E-eu estou bem.

- É claro que você está bem - Ron falou incrédulo.

- Vamos, Harry - Ginny segurou o braço de Harry, puxando-o em sua direção. Uma leve suspeita começava a tomar forma em seu cérebro.

- Cuidado, Ginny. Se eu fosse você começava a prestar mais atenção no seu namorado, parece que ele anda se preocupando demais com quem não devia.

- Cala a boca, Ron. - Ginny respondeu, saindo do galpão junto com um relutante Harry.

Quando ficaram novamente sozinhos, Ronald se aproximou novamente de Hermione que se afastou.

- Mione...

- Não Ron. - Sem conseguir olhar diretamente para ele, disse: - Eu vou para casa.

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo...

- Não. Eu vou sozinha.

--xxx--xxx--

Assim que chegaram perto do lago, longe o suficiente de Ron e Hermione, Ginny soltou o braço de Harry, que continuava irritado e começou a tacar pedrinhas na superfície da água. Deixou-o ficar sozinho, para se acalmar, e sentou-se encostada no tronco da faia que os abrigava na maioria das vezes. Depois de alguns minutos, pediu:

- Você poderia me explicar o que aconteceu afinal?

- Você não está com ciúmes de mim com a Mione também, está?

- Ciúmes de você com ela? Não... - diante do olhar pasmo dele, ela completou: - Eu sei que você não gosta dela assim... desse jeito.

- Como você...?

- Simples, - Ginny estendeu a mão para que ele se aproximasse, e só depois que ele se acomodou junto dela, foi que realmente respondeu: - Você não olha para as pernas dela do mesmo jeito que olha para as minhas.

- Ginny!

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Parecia um absurdo somente imaginar as pernas de Hermione, mas o pior era saber que Ginny havia percebido o modo como ele olhava para ela. Abraçou-a, fazendo com que se encostasse no seu peito, segurando as mãos dela nas suas.

- Me conte o que aconteceu lá no galpão.

- Seu irmão estava... agarrando a Mione.

- E?

- E ela não queria!

- Como... bem, como você sabe?

- Ela estava dizendo não, oras.

Incapaz de impedir, Ginny rolou os olhos antes de virar o rosto para encarar Harry e perguntar:

- E você sabe exatamente o porquê dela estar dizendo não? - Harry fez menção de responder, mas Ginny continuou: - Sabe, ela podia estar dizendo não para outra coisa...

- Ela disse: "pare, por favor"!

- Exatamente. Você ouviu ela pedindo socorro, ajuda, ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

- Não, mas...

- Mas eu acho que você acabou atrapalhando um momento mais... arrebatado dos dois. Não é de estranhar que o Ron estivesse com aquela cara - gracejou.

- Será? - Harry perguntou. O constrangimento começando a inundar sua mente.

- Hum-hum. O Rony tem aquele jeito dele, mas seria incapaz de fazer mal para a Mione - Ginny respondeu, voltando a olhar para o lago. - Pelo menos não de propósito.

--xxx--xxx--

A tarde já estava quase no fim quando a professora Elizabeth Granger bateu à porta do quarto de sua filha. A garota havia voltado do passeio pela manhã muito calada e assim que terminou de almoçar, refugiou-se em seu quarto. Após ouvir a resposta curta de Hermione, entrou no cômodo e sentou-se na ponta da cama onde a garota estava deitada, perguntando:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida? Você me parece um pouco chateada.

- Não foi nada, mãe.

- Você e o Ronald brigaram novamente?

- Não - Hermione respondeu com um sorriso triste, evitando olhar para sua mãe.

- Certo... Bem, ele está lá embaixo querendo conversar com você. E pelo visto o "nada" que aconteceu com você, chateou ele também - Elizabeth falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a filha.

- Eu não...

- Ele mandou dizer que não vai embora antes de conversar com você, então acho que seria melhor acabar logo com isso de uma vez.

- Mas... - Hermione hesitou e com um suspiro derrotado assentiu. - Já vou descer mamãe.

-x-x-

Ronald se remexeu mais uma vez no sofá da sala da casa de Hermione. Quando ela entrou, levantou-se e se aproximou dela, que desviou do toque indo na direção da poltrona do outro lado.

- Mione! Por que você está me tratando assim?

- Por quê? Você sabe o porquê.

- Não sei não. A única coisa que eu sei é que estávamos muito bem até que o Harry fez aquele showzinho dele.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo todo o constrangimento que sentira pela manhã retornar com força total.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Então por que você está me tratando assim? - Ron perguntou novamente, exasperado.

- Fale baixo, por favor - Hermione pediu, vendo as orelhas do rapaz se tingirem de vermelho. - Vamos lá para fora.

Sem esperar por ele, Hermione rumou para o quintal e só parou quando chegou à sombra do carvalho, que ficava nos fundos. Virou-se para ele e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Pode me dizer agora? - Ronald explodiu.

- Como você pode ser tão...

- Tão o que? O QUE É QUE EU FIZ DESSA VEZ?

- Shhhh - Hermione indicou, olhando na direção a casa para ver se tinham chamado a atenção de sua mãe.

- Shhh nada, Hermione! Eu tenho o direito de saber por que você está me tratando desse jeito se não fiz nada. - Ron argumentou, irritado.

- Nada, Ronald? Você e o Harry brigaram por nada?

- Que eu me lembre foi o Harry que surgiu do nada e começou a briga, eu só me defendi.

- E ele estava me defendendo - Hermione falou séria.

- Defendendo do que?!

- Pelo visto, de você.

- O QUE?!

Ron exclamou, esquecido de que tentavam não chamar a atenção da professora Granger, olhando pasmo para Hermione. Como alguém em sã consciência poderia imaginar que ele pudesse machucá-la?

- Quer falar baixo! E-eu acho que o Harry... Bem, ele parecia estar achando que você... não estava agindo muito bem...

- Eu? De onde ele tirou isso?

- Talvez do mesmo lugar que você, quando brigou com ele no Natal.

- Mas não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra. Eles não eram namorados!

- Eram sim.

- Mas ninguém sabia, e eu estava protegendo a Ginny. Ele não.

- Talvez o Harry tenha se sentido na obrigação de me proteger do mesmo jeito que você protegeu a sua irmã.

- Mas vocês não são irmãos.

- Não, não somos. Mas nos gostamos como se fôssemos. E depois de tudo que ele viu, nem sei se tenho coragem para encará-lo.

- O QUE?! COMO ASSIM?

- Se você não se controlar eu vou entrar - Hermione falou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Tá! Como assim? Eu... a gente não estava fazendo nada...

- Não?

- A gente só estava namorando um pouquinho, Mione. Qual é? Você estava lá!

- Exato. E você me ignorou.

- EU? - Quando Ron jogou as mãos para o alto, incrédulo, Hermione bufou e começou a se dirigir de volta a casa, mas ele a impediu, segurando-a pelo braço. - Ok, desculpa. Mas me diz, como assim eu te ignorei?

- Eu pedi para você parar, Ron.

- Não pediu não.

- Eu falei não... Várias vezes.

- Mas não foi um não assim... _não_. Foi assim... um... - Hermione se soltou bruscamente interrompendo-o.

- Não existem vários tipos de não, Ron. Não quer dizer não.

- Mas o Bill...

- O que tem a ver o Bill com essa história?

- Nada... quer dizer... Eu ouvi uma conversa do Bill com o Charlie... Você sabe, sem querer... Eles estavam falando sobre... garotas e então eu, bem, prestei atenção. E eles falaram isso.

- Isso o que?

- Que... - o rosto de Ronald era agora uma máscara vermelha de vergonha e ele continuou num murmúrio: - Que uma garota às vezes diz não quando na verdade quer dizer sim.

- E você pensou que era o caso.

- E-exato - Ronald deu um passo na direção dela, mas Hermione o evitou, virando de costas. - Mione, me desculpe, ok? Eu não tive a intenção de te magoar, nem nada assim. Eu realmente pensei...

- Pensou que eu estava fazendo um dos joguinhos da Lavander, não é?

- Não, é claro que não. É só que eu... Hermione, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, mas você mal deixa eu chegar perto. - Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos, nervosamente.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse entendido os meus motivos, Ronald.

- Entendi, mas é que... Bem, às vezes é difícil me controlar.

- Você acha que é fácil para mim? - Hermione voltou a encará-lo, magoada. - Que tem vezes que eu também não quero me deixar levar?

- Quer?

- É CLARO! - Ela suspirou pesadamente e continuou com a voz fraca. - Só que a gente não pode, não é certo.

- Por que não? Eu te amo e você... Você me ama também, não é? - Ron a segurou pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Amo Ron, mas isso não basta. A gente é muito jovem, ainda tem muito o que viver...

- Eu vou para a guerra ano que vem. Talvez não tenha assim tanto o que viver...

Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado sobre ela. Hermione se desvencilhou dos braços de Ronald mais uma vez e se afastou. Os olhos levemente arregalados, demonstrando visivelmente que não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Por Deus! Então é isso? Você quer... saber como é, antes de ir para essa maldita guerra? Você não está nem um pouco preocupado comigo não é, com as conseqüências?

- Claro que estou! Mas... - Antes que ele concluísse, Hermione ergueu a mão, impedindo-o. E falou com raiva:

- Olhe só, se você quer tanto saber como é... estar com uma garota, vá procurar a Lavander. Aposto como ela ficaria muito feliz de te mostrar.

- Não é nada disso! - Ron implorou, segurando-a novamente pelo braço e não deixando que ela saísse dali. - Por favor, me deixe explicar. Você está chateada comigo, mas sabe que eu não tive a intenção...

- Esse é o problema, Ronald. Você nunca tem a intenção.

Hermione não precisou fazer nenhum movimento brusco para se soltar. Sua voz, repleta de mágoa, e a lágrima que ela não conseguiu impedir que caísse, pareceram ser o suficiente. Ronald afrouxou o aperto em seu braço e sem mais nenhuma palavra, Hermione deixou-o sozinho, parado em seu quintal.

#

N/B Sônia: Certo. Na ordem em que eu senti: ternura com James e Harry, frustração com a cabeça de Tungstênio do Remus, falta de ar profunda e perigosa com o deus ruivo e suado semi-nú cortando lenha (meus sais!me abanando), piora dessa mesma falta de ar com o começo da cena no galpão, vontade de te dar uns beliscões por você terminar a cena ali, ternura pela Molly e sua desprendida e muito conveniente bondade maternal, surpresa por achar a idéia de se namorar em um galinheiro tão interessante, graça imaginando a cara de bobo do Harry quando percebesse o próprio fora, surpresa novamente quando me dei conta que a zanga dele e a mágoa de Hermione tinham razão de ser, orgulho da Ginny pela clarividência em meio às turbulências e... UM SUSTÃO! - Como assim, "ano que vem eu vou para a guerra"?? Ano que vem, já?? Não! Não! Não**! Não!** – Finalmente, a dúvida: Como o Sr. Ronald Bilius Weasley vai fazer para consertar o estrago e apagar a imagem de deus ruivo lenhador sedutor e suado, mas que anda pela vida com a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá e a delicadeza de um trasgo com as botas trocadas na casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot?? :O - Que é que eu posso dizer, mana?? – **UUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!** Capítulo abrasador, em vários sentidos! D - Mesmo "seqüestrada" ;), você abalou geral! **BOM PRA MAIS DE QUILOMETRO!!** - Beijos muitos! Até o próximo! Conversamos no decorrer do período! ;D – MUITO!! D

N/A: Esse até que nem demorou tanto, não é? O próximo está parcialmente encaminhado e não deverá demorar também. Um mega beijo para as minhas manas Pam e Paty que me ajudam de monte e para minhas beta-amigas Sônia Sag e Sally Owens, que aturaram meus surtos de insegurança. Amo vocês.

Um parabéns especial à Kelly que acertou novamente o quiz, na comunidade do Orkut. Prometo que vou dificular mais no próximo capítulo, kkkkkkkkk. Quem ainda não participou, vá até lá e arrisque um palpite.

Beijos para todos que leram, mesmo quem não comentou.

Kelly: Ei, você não vai dar chance para mais ninguém ganhar?? kkkkkkkkkk Quanto ao seu último comentário, sim, Draco e Dudley ficaram bastante prejudicados, hihi. O rony ficou com um olho roxo (O Dudley tem uma direita poderosa) e o Harry um corte na ponte do nariz (ele brigou de óculos). Agumas marcas pelo corpo também, mas todas facilmente escondidas pelas roupas kkkkkkkk. Eu imagino que o James, se tivesse tido oportunidade, teria seus momentos responsáveis, principalmente se o assunto fosse o Harry. Bjks.

Gina W. Potter: Realmente, o Remus e a Dora vão ter que esperar até que ele deixe de besteria. Mas eu tenho uma suspeita de que não vai demorar tanto assim. Bjks

Pedro Henrique Freitas: É, o Charlie vai ser realmente um problema... Eu ainda não sei o que vai ser dele. Tenho minhas idéias, mas não sei se vão vingar. O Lupin tem complexo de inferioridade em qualquer universo huahauhaua. O Rony só perde pra ele. O quarteto é responsável, mas nem tanto. Eles têm os momentos deles, hihihihi. A Gina não ficou arrasada com o que o Harry falou. Esse tipo de atitude é esperada por parte dele, ela sabe disso. E em algum momento (não vou falar qual) ela vai dizer isso pra ele. A conversa James/Harry foi bem legal, né? Eu também gostei. Obrigada, bjks

Lua Potter: É, o Harry as vezes precisa de alguem pra baixar a bola dele, hauhauhau. Eu não vou comentar a parte do Draco sendo lindo e maravilhoso ¬¬. A Dora saiu antes, mas não adiantou muito, o Remus é um cabeça-dura. Bjks

Sônia Sag: Beijou mas fugiu. Não me culpe, eu só escrevi o que ele mandou hahahaha. Pois é, eu não sei o que fazer com o Charlie (o que tinha pensado originalmente não sei se consigo). E ai, tá precisando de lenha ai?? Huahuahuahau. Beijos querida. Obrigada por tudo. Te amo.

Bernardo Cardoso: Be, você viu que no último capitulo o Draco começou a mostrar as asinhas nazistas dele? Foi você que me inspirou a isso, lembra?? Você tá pretendendo ficar rico? (coça a cabeça) Você sumiu!! To com saudades. Bjks

Naty L. Potter: Obrigada querida. Extras? kkkkkkkkk Só tu mesmo. O beijo foi tudibom, né? Mas esse casal tem uma quimica boa, que ajuda muito. O Harry não está malcriado, ele é adolescente. Com todas as crises que um adolescente da década de 40 em plena guerra, tem direito de ter. Bjks.

Jessica M. Adams: Hahaha, você acertou em cheio quanto ao Harry. Mas não quanto ao Remus. Ele não é alcoolatra. Ele anda meio triste, coitado. E apesar da Dora estar oferecendo um colo pra ele, ele tá fazendo jogo duro. Ele é meio depre... Bjks

Sô: Eu também quero mais beijo. Mas quando o casal quer, tem briga, e quando tem briga, não tem beijo. E tem casal que quer, mas mesmo assim não beija, por mais que eu tente faze-los se beijar! Hahahaha. Matar Remus e Tonks no livro foi muito duro... Sem comentários pra isso. Bjks

Patty Potter Hard: Eu também adoro o casal Remus/Tonks. Eu bem que tento atualizar mais rápido, mas escrever, traduzir, trabalhar, cuidar de casa, marido, filhos e site, não é mole não, hauhauhauahuahau. Bjks

Danda jabur: Hahaha, mas a Dora adorou pegar o resfriado, pode apostar. Menina, se você vai mal na prova, vão me culpar!! (Meu lado professora está enchendo a minha paciência ¬¬'.) Bjks.

Livinha: Vamos combinar o Ron SEMPRE é -!! Os seus amores são perfeitamente compreensíveis (eu já tive meu momento Charlie também hihihi) Obrigada querida, beijos.


	23. Pazes

Capítulo 22 - Pazes

Harry e Ronald desviaram os olhos assim que se viram ao chegarem à escola, na segunda-feira. Ginny, que acompanhava o irmão, se aproximou do namorado e depois de lhe dar um beijo leve nos lábios, falou:

- Você não acha que devia pedir desculpas logo ao Ron?

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas você é cabeça-dura demais para isso, eu sei – ela gracejou, puxando-o para entrarem na escola.

Ron fez uma careta vendo Harry e sua irmã se afastando. Sabia que devia pedir desculpas ao amigo, mas não sabia como. Talvez se apenas cuspisse tudo de uma vez, fosse mais fácil. Aguardou ainda por alguns momentos até que viu Hermione caminhando apressada em sua direção.

- 'Dia Mione.

- Bom dia.

O rapaz tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto para o lado, ainda irritada. Se sentindo péssimo, Ron falou, abatido, tentando tirar a bolsa pesada que ela sempre carregava, de seus ombros.

- Deixa que eu carrego seu material.

- Não precisa - Hermione o cortou.

- Por favor, Hermione. Eu sei que agi como um asno, mas eu já pedi desculpas. O que mais você quer que eu faça?

Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos de Ron. O brilho nas íris azuis evidenciava todo arrependimento que ele sentia e isso fez com que a determinação dela em não perdoá-lo começasse a ruir.

- Eu não sei...

Ron ainda levou um minuto, esperando por mais alguma reação dela, até que se decidiu. Bufou exasperado, segurou-a pela mão e começou a puxá-la pelo caminho oposto à entrada da escola.

- Ok. Vem comigo.

- Ir para onde? A aula já vai começar.

- A gente precisa conversar e vamos fazer isso agora.

- Agora?! Mas a gente já conversou tudo que tinha para conv...

- Ah, não mesmo. Você não me desculpou e não confia em mim. E temos que resolver isso. E vai ser agora!

- Mas a aula...

- Você nunca faltou a uma aula na vida?

- Você sabe que não.

- Então essa vai ser a primeira vez. Depois você pega a matéria com alguém, vem!

Sem dar oportunidade para que a garota reclamasse, Ron puxou-a com mais firmeza, até alcançarem o atalho nos fundos da igreja, onde puderam andar mais devagar sem se preocuparem em serem vistos. Depois dos longos minutos sem falar uma palavra, - provavelmente em choque pela atitude de Ron - Hermione perguntou:

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Sei lá.

- Eu não vou dar mais nenhum passo até que você fale logo o que quer! - Hermione estancou, arrancando a mão da dele e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhando-o ferozmente.

Ron olhou em volta, procurando pensar em um local adequado para conversar com Hermione. Não tinha pensado realmente em onde iriam, apenas decidiu que aquela conversa não poderia mais ser adiada, e que a escola não seria o melhor lugar para fazerem isso. A Toca também estava fora de cogitação, apesar de sem querer, haver tomado o caminho que o levaria de volta para casa. Subitamente lembrou-se de um que poderia servir.

- Já sei, vamos por aqui - falou, puxando Hermione pelo braço, saindo da trilha que estavam e enredando na direção de uma massa de árvores mais a frente.

- Olha, é melhor você ter uma boa explicação para tudo isso, Ron!

- É exatamente o que eu estou tentando fazer: te dar uma explicação - Ron respondeu, por cima do ombro. Andaram mais alguns metros, ultrapassaram as árvores e chegaram a um trecho do rio onde as águas corriam mais calmas e haviam bancos rústicos acomodados na margem. - Pronto, chegamos.

- Que lugar é esse, afinal?

- Eu vim aqui pescar com meus irmãos algumas vezes.

- Certo. Agora você pode me explicar por que tudo isso? - Hermione exigiu, indicando o espaço ao seu redor.

- Tá... Eu vou dizer.

- Estou esperando.

- Ok. Você me acusou de... bem, de só querer... er... estar com você, para saber como é antes de ir para a guerra, não foi?

- E você vai continuar me dizendo que eu entendi errado, certo? Olha Ronald, a gente já teve essa conversa, não...

- Espera. O que eu quero dizer é: claro que eu penso em como é. É natural, não acha? Eu já vi um pouco de você, senti um pouco de você, mas isso basta cada vez menos. Eu te amo, Mione. Eu fico imaginando se a sua pele é tão macia quanto penso, se você é tão linda quanto eu imagino... Aí a gente se encontra e quando eu percebo, já perdi o controle. Mas eu não quero estar com qualquer garota, o que eu quero mesmo é estar com você. Até porque, se fosse assim, tudo já teria sido resolvido...

- Ron, eu... COMO?!

- Como o que?

- Como assim, "se fosse assim, tudo já teria sido resolvido"?

- É que... er... Bem, eu já tive oportunidade de estar com uma garota, mas eu... bem, eu não quis. É isso.

- Quando? - ela sibilou, perfurando-o com os olhos.

- Você lembra quando Bill e Charlie vieram para o Natal do ano passado? Pois é, quando eles viram que a gente estava namorando, decidiram que eu já estava na idade de aprender certas coisas. Não faça essa cara, essas foram as palavras que eles usaram - Ron adiantou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Hermione. Quando percebeu que ela não iria interrompê-lo, continuou: - Eles me chamaram e disseram que iam me levar até Applebrook, e que lá, tinham umas garotas que iam... er... me ensinar.

- E você foi?

- É claro que não! É óbvio que eles ficaram me enchendo um tempão por causa disso, mas...

- Por que você não quis?

- Bem, porque não era... não seria... legal. E eu, bem, eu quero você, não qualquer uma. Você. - Ron olhava para Hermione, sentada num dos bancos na beira do rio, angustiado. Num impulso, ajoelhou-se na frente dela e perguntou: - Você não vai falar nada?

- E-eu... Eu não sei o que dizer - a voz de Hermione era quase um sussurro, enquanto ela ruminava seus pensamentos.

Ron fechou os olhos, derrotado. Tinha apostado todas as suas fichas no perdão de Hermione, mas no fim... Suas lamúrias foram interrompidas pelo toque de Hermione em seu rosto, enquanto dizia:

- O que se diz numa situação dessas? Obrigada?

O sorriso de Hermione era tímido, mas foi crescendo junto com o alívio em Ron. Num único movimento, suas bocas se encontraram, ávidas. O beijo era saudoso, como se eles estivessem se reencontrando após uma separação muito longa. Mas além de tudo, era um beijo cúmplice. Ronald apostara certo, afinal.

-x-x-x-x

Quando chegou ao pátio da escola, na saída das aulas, Harry encontrou Ginny esperando-o perto do portão. Caminhou até ela, procurando acalmar seus nervos antes que explodisse. O professor Snape havia estado particularmente insuportável naquele dia, levando-o ao limite.

- Que cara é essa?

- Snape - sibilou, recebendo um leve beijo como recompensa.

- Tadinho - Ginny brincou, observando a carranca de Harry. - Onde estão Ron e Mione?

Harry olhou ao redor, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais e sussurrou:

- Eles não apareceram.

- Não?! Como as... - a súbita compreensão, fez com que ela arregalasse levemente os olhos. - Oh, tomara que eles se entendam de uma vez.

- É.

- Você vai querer procurá-los?

- Eu? Não. Não quero correr o risco de encontrá-los novamente, obrigado - Harry respondeu, arrancando a bolsa de Ginny das mãos dela e jogando-a sobre o ombro. - Vou levar você em casa.

- Nossa, que cavalheiro!

- Até que seria útil um cavalo branco agora. Pelo menos não teríamos que andar.

O riso suave de Ginny, penetrou os sentidos de Harry, que passou a observá-la, embevecido. Um calor inquietante começou a tomar conta de seu corpo e ele teve que desviar o olhar para evitar cometer um desatino. As lembranças da tarde anterior, passada no interior sossegado da casa da árvore, ainda ardiam dentro dele e provocavam reações espontâneas em todo seu corpo.

Resistindo bravamente a todas as idéias que surgiram em sua mente, Harry segurou a mão de Ginny, continuando a seguir pelo caminho que levava à Toca. Mas até mesmo o simples toque entre suas mãos parecia ser suficiente para reavivar as lembranças que tanto se esforçava para esquecer.

Ginny podia sentir que Harry estava tenso, ao seu lado. E pelos olhares que recebia dele, podia muito bem imaginar o porquê. Ela mesma ainda sentia seu estômago borboleteando ao simples toque de suas mãos.

As coisas entre ela e Harry aconteciam de forma tão natural, que os avanços não pareciam errados. Não que tivessem avançado muito, na realidade. Mas ela sabia que já seria o suficiente para provocar um cataclisma se algum de seus irmãos soubesse, provavelmente.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Harry.

- Quer pêssego?

- Ahm?

- Ali! - ele apontou para um pessegueiro ali perto, onde haviam alguns frutos a vista. - Você quer?

- Nossa, eu adoro pêssego.

- Eu sei.

Depois de tantos meses convivendo com os Weasley, Harry agora subia em árvores com mais facilidade. Descer delas de uma forma digna - ainda mais carregando cuidadosamente alguns pêssegos - porém, era mais complicado. O rapaz acabou desequilibrando-se ao descer, o suficiente para provocar risos em Ginny.

- Se você continuar rindo, vou ser obrigado a comer tudo sozinho - Harry provocou com um sorriso.

- Você não ia ter coragem, ia?

Ginny se aproximou de Harry, que a fitava com a sobrancelha erguida e fazia menção de morder a fruta em sua mão. Olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, Ginny segurou em seu punho, puxando o suficiente para que alcançasse o pêssego.

Harry engoliu em seco, ao observar Ginny. Os movimentos eram absolutamente normais, contudo ele, naquele momento, invejava o fruto.

- Nossa, está uma delícia... - Ginny cerrou os olhos por um momento, apreciando o sabor da fruta. - Prove.

Ignorando a fruta que ela oferecia, Harry segurou Ginny delicadamente pela nuca e provou o sabor doce do pêssego diretamente dos lábios dela.

- Realmente... Deliciosa...

Ao ouvir as palavras sussurradas em sua boca, Ginny encarou Harry com o rosto afogueado e ofegante. Ele então, segurou-a pela cintura e conduziu-a de encontro à árvore da qual acabara de descer. Esquecidos das frutas - que acabaram caídas no chão, junto com o material da escola -, eles se entregaram mais uma vez ao calor do romance.

Os beijos tornavam-se cada vez mais cheios de desejo e não pareciam suficientes para expressar tudo que sentiam. Os corpos colados pareciam querer saciar de uma vez toda paixão.

Harry precisava se controlar. Mas era tão dificil resistir... Ainda mais quando sentia as mãos suaves dela deslizando por suas costas, embaixo de sua camisa.

Um gemido rouco saiu dos lábios de Ginny quando sentiu-o deixar de tocá-la e se afastar levemente. Aos poucos, as respirações ofegantes foram se acalmando, assim como o ritmo de seus corações. Harry encostou sua testa na de Ginny e apenas murmurou:

- Acho melhor irmos.

Não podia perder a cabeça. Não podia fazer isso com Ginny. Não ali. Não quando estava pensando seriamente em ir para a guerra.

---xxx---

O caminho para a Toca nunca pareceu tão curto, ou tortuoso. Os momentos roubados junto ao pessegueiro acompanharam o casal por todo o caminho, o qual percorreram num silêncio quase absoluto. Mas as palavras eram desnecessárias, pois um sabia exatamente o que se passava na mente do outro. Eles novamente chegaram perto do limite. Na verdade, estavam cada vez mais perto. E isso assustava.

Quando estavam chegando perto do trecho do rio que tinha que ser ultrapassado, encontraram Ron, sentado na beira, esperando.

- Por que vocês demoraram? O sinal da escola deve ter batido há séculos?

- Como você pode saber se nem foi à aula? - Ginny perguntou, com os olhos cerrados, para o irmão. - Você estava com a Mione?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Vocês se acertaram?

Ignorando a pergunta de Ginny, Ron levantou-se, batendo as mãos na roupa para limpá-la e apanhou seu material que estava largado ao lado da pequena ponte improvisada. Ao chegar no meio do caminho, ouviu sua irmã perguntando:

- Ela voltou sozinha para casa?

- Não, eu a lev... - ele estancou. Aquela diabinha tinha conseguido pegá-lo mais uma vez. Olhou por sobre o ombro só para ver o sorriso vitorioso no rosto de Ginny.

- E então, tudo bem entre vocês?

Assim que alcançou a outra margem do rio, Ron virou-se de frente para ela, cruzou os braços e com um sorriso torto, respondeu:

- O que você acha?

- Ah, você não ia gostar de saber o que eu acho, querido irmãozinho. Pode acreditar! - Subitamente a expressão presunçosa de Ronald foi substituída por medo, e ele perguntou:

- Por quê? O que você está sabendo?

- O bastante... - Mas a aflição estampada no rosto de Ron, causava tanta pena, que Ginny desistiu de provocá-lo. Aproximou-se dele o suficiente para ficar na ponta dos pés e beijar-lhe o rosto. Com um sorriso carinhoso completou: - Estou brincando. Eu fico feliz por vocês.

Harry não pôde deixar de sentir um carinho enorme envolvê-lo ao observar a cena entre os irmãos. Fez menção de seguir Ginny, para despedir-se dela na porta de casa, mas foi impedido por um gesto de Ron pedindo que parasse.

- Você fala com ela depois - virando-se para a irmã que caminhava mais à frente, informou: - Pode ir, Ginny, eu preciso falar uma coisa com Harry.

Ginny olhou de um para o outro, encorajando ambos com o olhar. Depois assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu para casa.

- Ron eu...

- Harry...

Os dois rapazes riram, sem graça, por falarem ao mesmo tempo. Preferindo encarar o chão do que Ronald, Harry recomeçou.

- Olha, Ron, eu quero pedir desculpas por... pela minha... atitude. Eu não devia me meter na sua vida, nem da Hermione.

- Certo. Eu também não fui muito legal com você, acusando-o e tudo mais, então... me desculpe também.

- Ok - Harry concordou, aceitando a mão que o amigo estendia.

- Ok.

Ron e Harry sorriram, aliviados. Não era nada confortável estar brigado com seu melhor amigo. Ao virar para recomeçar o pequeno caminho até os fundos de casa, Ronald perguntou:

- Você vai até em casa, para falar com Ginny?

- Vou, ainda estou com o material dela.

- Ah 'tá... - Olhando de lado para o amigo que caminhava ao seu lado, Ron questionou: - Onde você e ela se enfiaram para demorar tanto?

- Ron!

Ginny exclamou, surgindo na frente deles, inesperadamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Ginevra?

- Vim ver vocês dois, ora. E então, fizeram as pazes?

- Ginny!

Agora era Harry quem reclamava da interferência dela, fazendo Ginny revirar os olhos.

- 'Tá, 'tá... Garotos!

-x-x-x-x

Noite após noite, depois de chegar em casa e esperar sua filha Jéssica dormir, Remus Lupin enganava a si mesmo, dizendo que estavam melhor assim. Lily conseguira que a jovem Angelina Jonhson aceitasse trabalhar em sua casa, cuidando de sua filha e fazendo a comida para eles. Era exatamente o que ele queria, e o que precisava. O fato de Jéssica ter perguntado pela 'tia Dola' todas as manhãs, do último mês, e ainda estar pouco a vontade com a nova babá - por mais que esta se esforçasse em agradá-la -, ia acabar em algum momento. O que parecia não ter fim, era a dor quase física que Remus sentia ao se lembrar de Nymphadora e seu jeito alegre, sempre perguntando como fora seu dia. Do sorriso que sempre encontrava naquele rosto, e do gosto daqueles lábios, que tentara em vão esquecer...

E tinha momentos, como aquele, que ele quase acreditava que isso seria uma tarefa impossível.

O término do sermão de domingo do pastor Dumbledore, e o conseqüente burburinho na igreja quase lotada, fizeram Remus deixar de lado seus pensamentos sobre a moça sentada algumas fileiras na sua frente. Tinha outras preocupações, mais urgentes, para ocupar sua mente. Seus sogros, o senhor e a senhora McKinnon, apareceram em sua casa, sem avisar, na tarde anterior. Eles estavam a caminho da Escócia, onde iriam se refugiar na casa de uns parentes, até que a situação em Kent melhorasse.

Remus sabia que aquela visita não era puramente social. Era, sim, uma espécie de inspeção para ver como ele estava conseguindo criar sua filha. Sua sogra ainda tinha esperanças de que Jéssica voltasse a viver com ela, e iria se agarrar em qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que isso se tornasse realidade.

Daí o motivo para que ele estivesse ali, participando do serviço religioso de domingo, depois de um mês sem pisar na Igreja. Depois de tudo que havia passado, a sua fé já não era mais tão forte quanto fora um dia. E Remus tinha que admitir que, das últimas vezes que fora, desde que chegara em Bourghill fora por pura insistência de Lily (e para ver Nymphadora, mas isso ele não ia admitir). Seguiu os sogros, forçando uma expressão amistosa em seu rosto, quando o senhor McKinnon comentou alguma coisa com ele, após cumprimentarem o pastor e sua esposa, na saída.

-Tia Dola!

Soltando-se da mão de sua avó, Jéssica correu para os braços de Nymphadora, parada a alguns metros, esperando seus pais terminarem de cumprimentar o pastor. A moça abaixou-se e abraçou a criança, carinhosamente, enquanto beijava suas bochechas.

- Minha princesa, que saudade.

Nymphadora afastou um pouco seu rosto, para poder admirar o da criança que a enlaçava pelo pescoço. Olhando-a emocionada, continuou sua ladainha de perguntas preocupadas, que eram respondidas com sorrisos e carinhos na face.

- Como você está? Tudo bem? Está comendo tudo? Está cuidando direitinho do papai?

Sem esperar realmente uma resposta de Jéssica, Nymphadora afundou novamente seu rosto nos cabelos cacheados. Tentando ignorar as emoções que a engolfavam por saber que Remus estava ali, as observando, levantou-se trazendo a criança para seu colo.

- Tia Dola, vovó!

A pequena apontou para a senhora ao lado de Remus, que as olhava com interesse. Tomando o cuidado de não olhar diretamente para ele, Nymphadora se aproximou e cumprimentou:

- Olá, senhor Lupin.

- Como vai, senhorita Tonks? - A voz saiu mais rouca do que pretendia, e Remus tentou prender a atenção em sua filha antes de continuar: - Essess são os meus sogros, senhor e senhora McKinnon.

- Ah sim, - acomodando melhor Jéssica em seu colo, estendeu a mão para a senhora. - Muito prazer. Eu realmente sinto muito por sua filha.

Com um gesto de cabeça, tanto a senhora, quanto o senhor McKinnon agradeceram as palavras dela, mas foi ele quem respondeu:

- Muito obrigado.

Com a aproximação do casal Tonks, Remus apresentou-os. Em seguida, tentou aproveitar que Lily saía da igreja, junto com Harry, para se afastar dali.

- Venha Jess, - Remus estendeu os braços para a filha, mas em vez de se soltar, a criança prendeu-se com mais força no pescoço de Nymphadora.

- Não, quelo ficar com tia Dola.

- Jéssica... - Nymphadora começou, com a voz levemente embargada, após encarar Remus, rapidamente. - Vá com seu pai. Outro dia a tia pega você para passear, está bem?

- Não quelo... Quelo ficar com você.

- Jéssica.

Mesmo sabendo que sua filha era incapaz de entender a confusão que causava, Remus ficou irritado, e ralhou com ela. Sentia tanto quanto ela a falta de Nymphadora, e invejava a forma chorosa com que Jéssica pôde expressar sua dor. Mas eles não podiam... Ignorando o tom aborrecido dele, Nymphadora continuou tentando argumentar com a criança, que parecia irredutível.

- Mas querida, sua vovó e seu vovô vieram até aqui para ver você. Você não quer que eles fiquem tristes, não é?

- Não!

- Meu amor, não faça assim... - Nymphadora suplicou, quando Jéssica se agarrou ainda mais forte em sua roupa, sentindo em si mesma a dor de se afastar dela.

- Por que os senhores não vão até nossa casa, hoje, para o chá? - Andrômeda Tonks resolveu intervir.

- Eu não sei... - A senhora McKinnon respondeu, relutante.

- Fazemos questão - a senhora Tonks continuou. - Na verdade, ficaríamos honrados em recebê-los, e desse modo, Jéssica pode ficar um pouco conosco também... Nós sentimos muita falta dela em nossa casa.

- Se é assim, nós agradecemos o convite - o senhor McKinnon se pronunciou, resolvendo a questão.

Remus passou boa parte do domingo, tentando se concentrar no que acontecia ao seu redor. A perspectiva de passar algum tempo ao lado de Nymphadora, o deixara completamente desnorteado. Acompanhara os McKinnon até a casa de Lily para o almoço, mas fora incapaz de se concentrar totalmente na conversa com seu sogro. Estava consciente de cada avanço do relógio, torcendo intimamente para que Nymphadora não estivesse em casa, quando eles chegassem. Mas sabia que essa era uma esperança vã. Nymphadora ia estar lá. Por Jéssica. Não por ele.

Rapidamente, o momento de seguir para a casa dos Tonks chegou. Ao contrário do marido bem-humorado, a senhora McKinnon, mantinha o olhar duro e Remus acreditava que somente a boa educação inglesa a impedia de faltar ao compromisso.

Como esperava, os Tonks os receberam de forma bastante agradável. E enquanto os homens se refugiaram no escritório de Ted Tonks para fumarem seus charutos e cigarros, as senhoras se reuniram em torno da mesa farta, para o tradicional chá das cinco.

- Os Tonks são pessoas muito agradáveis não acha, Margareth?

O senhor McKinnon perguntou à esposa, horas mais tarde, quando já estavam se recolhendo para dormir. O homem coçou seus longos bigodes, esperando pela resposta dela.

- É, realmente a senhora Tonks é uma pessoa agradável.

- E a filha deles? Nymphadora... É esse o nome?

- É isso mesmo... Eu não sei ao certo...

- Ela parece gostar muito de nossa neta - o senhor McKinnon comentou, recebendo em troca um olhar duro.

- Até demais para o meu gosto - Margareth McKinnon reclamou. - Você percebeu o modo como elas se tratam? Não parecia que essa moça apenas tomasse conta de Jéssica.

- Tem razão. As duas pareciam mãe e filha.

- Não venha com besteiras, Robert. A mãe de Jéssica é Marle...

- Marlene se foi, Margareth. E Jéssica precisa de uma mãe, ou de alguém que a ame como se fosse a mãe dela, assim como Nymphadora.

- Eu não vou permi...

- Esse é um assunto que cabe apenas ao Remus decidir.

- Ele lhe disse alguma coisa? Remus não me pareceu interessado nessa _menina_.

- Acho que você está enganada, querida. De qualquer forma, Remus precisa de alguém ao seu lado.

- Remus pode fazer o que quiser de sua vida, mas Jéssica tem a mim. Eu sou a avó dela.

- Você pode ser a avó, Margareth, mas Remus é o pai dela. Você não manda no coração dele, e apesar dele tentar esconder o que sente, Nymphadora muito em breve, poderá ocupar o lugar que um dia foi de nossa filha. E eu vou achar excelente se isso realmente acontecer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_N/Sônia: Aquele pêssego iluminou minha semana! =D E tenho dito! – Amei tudo: Ron e Mione (desencontrados, apaixonados, FOFOOOOOOOOS); a paz entre os amigos,( Festival De cabeças duras arrependidos, kkkkkkkk...); a linda e antenada Jéssica, (mais sábia que a Dora e o Remus, somados, aquela menina!). Mas, __**aquele**__ pêssego.... __**Arruiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!**__ – Rsrsrsrs... – Pensando melhor, eu gostei de __**quase**__ tudo. Madame McKinnon está a um fiapo de milésimo de conseguir uma opositora ferrenha na minha pessoa! A um fiapinho assim, ó! ____ - ;D - Pri, minha irmã, ADOREI!!!! MUITO!!!! – Aplausos! Assobios! PEDIDOS DE MAIS, EM BREVE!!!!!!!! – Beijão, mana! Até o próximo!_

_**N/B Sally: Ahhhh eu amei o Sr. McKinnon. Desde já o elejo um dos meus favoritos, rsrs. Quanto aos nossos casaizinhos... céus!!! Esses garotos estão pegando fogo!!! Oh, bem, os anos 40 era reprimidos mesmo, mas... ô força de vontade, hein? Hihi. Adorei, comadre. Ficou uma delícia de capítulo!!**_

NB Pam: Graças ao feriado, a chefe emendou, e a escrava aqui veio trabalhar, mas.... deu para betar o capítulo! Eeeeee! Fazia tempo hein?! Eu até ajudava, mas betar, betar mesmo...bom, deixa pra lá! rs O capítulo como sempre, está ótimo, uma delicia de ler. A Pri sabe fazer o povo ficar de bem, de uma forma perfeita! rs As coisas pegarem fogo então, nem se fala! Uhuhuhuhu

Amore, não vou prometer, mais quero ter tempo para betar o próximo também! Amo você. Beijo!

_**N/A: Tá faltando pouco... Para o que eu não digo, hihihi. **_

_**Enfim, Ron e Mione se acertaram. Mesmo. Mais do que imaginam. Harry e Gina são, bem, Harry e Gina. Apaixonados, adolescentes e tudo mais, mas ele continua integro ao extremo. Pelo menos até o próximo capítulo, né? Nunca se sabe.**_

_**Remus e Nymphadora são um caso à parte. Mas a Jéssica vai dar um jeito nesses dois. **_

_**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, meu carinho por vocês é imenso.**_

_**Nika, Sônia e Pam, minhas betas, irmãs, amigas. Amo vocês demais, obrigada por tudo. Nika te espero dia 5 cheia de saudades. Lívia querida, muiiiiiiiito obrigada pela grande ajuda nesse capítulo, que é pelo menos, meio seu.**_

_**Beijos para quem tem comentado: **_

_**Clara (3 capítulos é realmente muita coisa pra esses dois, kkkkk); **_

_**Fadinha Ruiva; **_

_**Lua Potter (se entenderam, hihi); **_

_**Paty Black (mana, te amo. Cadê você?); **_

_**Sô (dia 5 tá chegando!!! hahaha); **_

_**Kelly (vocês querem parar de cobiçar o homem alheio??? kkkk); **_

_**Pedro Henrique Freitas (obrigada pelo carinho querido. Bjks); danda jabur (pronto nesse teve amasso HG. E eles não esfriaram não, a gente só não viu hihihi. E como vão as coisas em casa? Bjs); **_

_**Patty Potter Hard; **_

_**Ninha (deixa de ser tarada que o Ron já é meu! Hahaha); **_

_**Eeva Uchiha7 (olá, seja bem vinda, hihi. Obrigada pelo carinho, espero seus comentários e críticas. Bjks)**_


	24. Capturado

Capítulo 23 - Capturado

Antes mesmo de 1942 chegar, o mundo percebeu que aquele ano seria conturbado. No ínicio de dezembro de 1941, o Japão atacou os Estados Unidos de forma cruel, bombardeando a base de Pearl Harbor, destruindo uma frota inteira e ceifando, em poucos minutos, centenas de vidas. Os americanos, que até aquele momento evitavam participar da guerra instaurada no continente europeu, entraram nela de forma ofensiva, combatendo os países do Eixo ao lado dos Aliados.

Na Europa, a situação ficava cada vez mais complicada. As tropas alemãs pareciam incapazes de serem contidas, gerando ainda mais medo e desesperança nas pessoas.

Para aqueles que lutavam, as dispensas ficaram mais difíceis de serem conseguidas. E, muitas vezes, o único contato que podiam ter, durante muito tempo, com suas famílias, era através de cartas.

Em Bourghill, os Potter e os Weasley compartilharam mais esse fato ao receberem o aviso de que James e os rapazes não sabiam quando conseguiriam retornar.

Foi um Natal angustiado. Parecia que todos percebiam que aquele era um momento crítico para todo o mundo. Obviamente havia exceções, e os Malfoy faziam parte dela. Arrogantes e esnobes, deixavam claro para quem quisesse ouvir que em sua casa não faltava nada e, que, 1942 prometia ser um ano ainda melhor do que fora 1941.

Harry conseguiu outra detenção ao ser flagrado, após o feriado de fim de ano, aos socos no pátio da escola com Draco. A diretora McGonagall já nem tentava mais convencer Harry que ele não deveria dar ouvidos às provocações.

Em abril de 1942, quando Harry estava prestes a completar dois anos morando na cidade e já acreditava ter experimentado todos os percalços possíveis por conta da guerra, ele acabou descobrindo que não podia estar mais enganado. Faltando pouco mais de uma semana para a páscoa, Harry conversava animadamente na sala de sua casa com Ron, Ginny e Hermione, quando, após ouvirem o barulho de motor, batidas insistentes na porta os interromperam. Rapidamente Harry foi atender e se surpreendeu ao ver o padrinho parado ali, com o semblante bastante aflito.

- Padrinho!? O que aconteceu?

Antes mesmo que Sirius respondesse, Harry sentiu a garra gelada do medo apertar suas entranhas.

- Cadê a sua mãe? - Sirius entrou no sobrado e passou a vasculhar o local com os olhos.

- O que houve, padrinho? Me diga! - Harry agarrou o braço de Sirius fazendo com que ele o olhasse. - O meu pai, ele...

- Não! Não sei... - a agonia em sua voz era perceptível. Sirius sentou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto completava. - Eu tenho que falar com a Lily.

- E-eu vou até em casa chamá-la - Hermione se prontificou, levantando.

- Não, Mione. Eu vou. Sou mais rápido que você.

Ronald correu pelas ruas, de bicicleta, até o consultório na casa dos Granger e, quinze minutos mais tarde, já estava de volta, trazendo consigo Lílian Potter. Muito assustada, ela parou na entrada e se apoiou na parede antes de falar.

- O-o James...?

- Ele foi capturado, Lily - os olhos de Sirius refletiam tristeza e dor. - Anteontem. Eu não estava com ele, fomos mandados para lugares diferentes... Quando eu voltei para Londres, o Comandante me chamou e contou o que havia acontecido...

- Capturado...

- É. Eu vim imediatamente para cá. Para te contar. Eles... eles iam mandar um telegrama, mas eu achei melhor...

- Obrigada.

Lily se esgueirou até a poltrona mais próxima, com medo de suas pernas não serem mais capazes de sustentá-la. Harry se aproximou e a abraçou.

- Isso é bom, não é? Quer dizer, é melhor capturado do que... do que... - Harry parecia incapaz de pronunciar a palavra que tanto temia.

- Eu vou preparar um chá para nós.

Ginny avisou, procurando fazer algo para ajudar. E sua mãe sempre dizia que uma boa xícara de chá era vital em situações de tensão. Tudo que ela queria, no momento, era ficar junto de Harry, mas sabia que ele agora precisava dar apoio à sua mãe.

- Eu te ajudo - Hermione falou, seguindo a amiga.

Assim que chegaram à cozinha, Ginny encheu a chaleira e colocou-a no fogo. Ron entrou e sentou-se, olhando fixamente para o tampo da mesa.

- Que merda!

- É mesmo... - Hermione concordou, fazendo com que Ron a olhasse espantado. - Ué, o que foi?

- Nada.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, até que o assovio da chaleira os sobressaltou. Ginny preparou o chá e levou em seguida para a sala, onde encontrou Sirius desolado sentado no sofá, enquanto Harry continuava sentado no braço da poltrona onde Lily sentara, de mãos dadas com ela.

Harry olhou-a com gratidão, quando ela afagou seus cabelos antes de voltar novamente para a cozinha. Ron e Hermione bebiam suas xícaras de chá devagar, quando Ginny desabafou, logo após sorver o primeiro gole:

- O que a gente faz agora?

Ron e Hermione olharam para ela ao mesmo tempo. Ginny podia ver a mesma preocupação que sentia nos olhos da amiga, mas seu irmão tinha um olhar determinado que a assustou. Mal se deu conta da resposta de Hermione, ainda presa ao olhar de Ron.

- E-eu não sei... Dar todo apoio, eu suponho...

- O que foi Ron? No que você está pensando?

O tom assustado de Ginny tirou Ronald de seu silêncio. Ele olhou da irmã para Hermione, que passara a encará-lo, e depois de respirar fundo, mentiu:

- Eu não estou pensando em nada.

Na verdade, Ron sabia exatamente o que faria agora. E ele tinha a certeza absoluta de que Harry ia fazer o mesmo.

-x-x-x-

- Remus? - Nymphadora Tonks se surpreendeu, ao abrir a porta de sua casa. Não esperava ver Remus Lupin parado ali àquela hora, ainda mais parecendo tão preocupado. Receando o motivo que o levara a fazer tal visita, perguntou: - O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jéssica?

- Não...

Saber que a doce criança estava bem a deixou mais tranqüila, mas o tom com o qual ele falara, totalmente desamparado, levou Nymphadora a abrir mais a porta e convidá-lo a entrar.

- Entre. Eu vou preparar uma bebida para você.

- Obrigado, Dora.

Rapidamente Nymphadora foi até o aparador onde seu pai mantinha as garrafas de bebida e serviu um pouco de whisky para Remus, que retirou o sobretudo e o chapéu e aceitou a bebida sem conseguir encará-la, após sentar no sofá.

- Agora me conte o que aconteceu.

- Eu acabei de saber... James...

Nymphadora sentiu um aperto em seu peito, e sua voz era um pouco mais que um sussurro, ao sentar ao lado dele e perguntar:

- Ele... Ele morreu?

- Não! - Remus olhou rapidamente para ela. - Ele foi capturado.

- Mas como... Onde?

- Durante uma missão há alguns dias. Sirius não disse, ou se disse eu não ouvi.

- Sirius está em Bourghill?

- Chegou hoje pela manhã. Foi direto falar com a Lily. Eu estava em Applebrook e quando cheguei, recebi o recado e fui até lá.

- Como a Lily está?

- Agüentando - Remus respirou fundo. - Ela é forte, ou tenta ser. Mas eu não sei até quando...

- E Harry?

- Também.

Incapaz de agir de outro modo, Nymphadora segurou a mão de Remus entre as suas antes de perguntar:

- E você?

- James é como um irmão para mim - explicou, sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo e extremamente consciente do calor que emanava de suas mãos entrelaçadas. - Ele e Sirius são meus amigos há muito tempo. Eu não sei o que fazer... Nunca vi o Sirius tão preocupado...

- Calma, vai acabar tudo bem, você vai ver.

- A maioria dos prisioneiros de guerra não sobrevive ao cativeiro. E eu conheço o James, ele não vai aceitar tudo quieto. Vai tentar escapar, e é disso que eu tenho mais medo.

- E-eu, eu não sei o que dizer...

O silêncio se prolongou por alguns minutos até que Remus recomeçou. Não havia motivo para desistir do que viera fazer. Era o momento de ser sincero consigo mesmo e com ela. Pousou a mão livre sobre as dela e procurou manter seu olhar fico no rosto de Nymphadora.

- Sabe, quando Sirius me contou o que aconteceu, eu me senti desnorteado. A única coisa que eu pensei em fazer, a que me pareceu mais certa, foi vir até aqui... ver você.

- Remus, eu...

- Eu sinto muito, Dora.

- Por quê? - ela retirou suas mãos das dele e desviou o olhar.

- Eu não deveria ter agido da forma que agi, me afastado, afastado a Jéssica. Você não merecia isso.

-E-eu...

- Eu senti sua falta. Falta das nossas conversas, do seu sorriso, de você.

- Remus, o que você quer de mim, afinal? Porque eu, sinceramente, não sei o que pensar.

- Eu quero que você me perdoe, - Nymphadora fez menção de falar, mas Remus continuou. - E que me dê outra chance.

- Chance?

- E-eu sei que você é jovem e deve ter sonhado com tudo diferente, e eu vou entender perfeitamente se você não aceitar. Mas eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para não deixar faltar nada para você, para seu conforto... Jéssica não deve ser um problema, pois ela gosta de você e sente sua falta, e eu...

- Eu não estou entendendo – Nymphadora interrompeu num sussurro confuso.

- Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu tentei reprimir isso, mas eu não consigo mais lutar contra o que eu sinto. Eu... quero ficar com você.

- Quer ficar comigo?

- É. Eu quero me casar com você – Remus sentiu seu rosto ficar afogueado, enquanto olhava para a moça à sua frente.

- Isso é um pedido? Um pedido de casamento?

- Eu pensei em falar diretamente com seu pai, mas achei que seria mais prudente conversar primeiro com você.

- Foi mesmo.

- Isso é uma recusa?

- Sabe, _senhor Lupin_, numa coisa o senhor acertou – Nymphadora ficou de pé e olhou, indignada, para ele. - Eu sonhei outra coisa. Nos meus sonhos, o homem pelo qual eu estaria apaixonada, não viria até a minha casa me pedir em casamento assim, desse jeito, como se estivesse condenado. E, ainda mais, porque se sentiu desamparado pelo destino de um amigo.

- Me desc... – ele tentou se desculpar, mas Nymphadora continuou como se não o tivesse escutado.

- O homem dos meus sonhos, iria se declarar, dizer o quanto me amava, independente do que pudessem pensar, e até poderia me pedir ajuda para superar os infortúnios pelo qual estivesse passando. Mas iria me pedir em casamento com todas as letras, olhando nos meus olhos, e não simplesmente dizer "eu quero ficar com você".

-Eu falei que estava apaixonado.

- E em seguida disse que tentou reprimir isso! - Nymphadora exclamou.

- Eu não deveria sentir nada mais que um afeto fraternal por você. Você tem praticamente metade da minha idade... E é filha da prima do meu melhor amigo.

- Você não pensou em nada disso quando me beijou, naquela noite, em sua casa.

Um silêncio profundo se seguiu às palavras de Nymphadora, no qual relembraram a noite em que se beijaram, meses antes, olhando um para o outro.

- Eu não... Eu não deveria ter vindo. – Remus apanhou seu chapéu e completou: - E-eu sinto muito. Eu deveria saber que você não... Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça...

-Ah, olá Remus – a senhora Tonks cumprimentou, ao entrar na sala. - Pensei mesmo ter ouvido a sua voz. Em que podemos ajudá-lo?

- Olá Andrômeda. E-eu... – Remus olhou para Nymphadora que o encarava desafiadora, e então continuou: - Eu vim até aqui, conversar com Nymphadora, mas já estava de saída.

- Você nem ao menos quer saber a minha resposta?

- Mas você...

Os olhos de Remus brilharam intensos, ao se encontrarem com os de Nymphadora. Ela tinha uma expressão confiante, enquanto fitavam-se durante longos segundos.

- Algum de vocês poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- O senhor Lupin tem um pedido para fazer ao papai, mamãe – Nymphadora esclareceu, voltando a se sentar no sofá.

Andrômeda Tonks olhou para ambos, levemente espantada.

- Eu vou chamá-lo. Só um minuto, por favor.

Remus aquiesceu e sentou-se no canto oposto do sofá, olhando de relance para Nymphadora. Sentia-se mais nervoso do que nunca. Não se lembrava de ter estado assim nem mesmo quando fizera o pedido de noivado aos pais de Marlene, anos antes.

Quando os Tonks entraram na sala, Remus respirou profundamente e ficou de pé. Ted Tonks cumprimentou-o rapidamente e acomodou-se em sua poltrona preferida ao lado da lareira, enquanto sua esposa ficou de pé ao seu lado.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita, Remus?

- Eu vim até aqui... essa noite... para fazer um pedido – Remus respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Eu tenho um enorme apreço por vocês. E com o convívio, o meu apreço por sua filha, Nymphadora, foi aumentando a tal ponto que hoje eu estou aqui para pedir que me concedam a mão dela em casamento.

- Você quer se casar com Nymphadora? – a pergunta de Ted soou menos surpresa do que deveria. Ele trocou um olhar com a Andrômeda, mas antes que continuasse, Remus voltou a falar.

- Eu sei que não tenho muitos recursos, mas garanto que farei de tudo para que nada falte a ela. E-e eu entenderei se... se vocês recusarem o meu pedido... Já não sou tão novo, sou viúvo...

- Não posso mentir dizendo que nunca suspeitei que algum dia teríamos essa conversa, Remus. Mas também não serei hipócrita e direi que nunca pensei num marido diferente para minha filha.

- Papai! – Nymphadora reclamou, mas foi calada pelo olhar que recebeu da mãe.

- Eu vou ser franco, Remus. Você não seria a minha primeira escolha como genro. Mas a minha opinião não conta quase nada. Eu e Andrômeda nos casamos por amor, ao contrário das irmãs dela. E não desejo nada menos que isso para minha filha. A questão é: o que Nymphadora pensa disso? Você já fez o pedido a ela, eu suponho?

- Já, mas creio que não da maneira mais adequada.

- Não compreendo.

Corajosamente, Remus sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Nymphadora, segurou as mãos delicadas nas suas, e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, perguntou:

- Nymphadora Tonks, eu a amo como pensei que nunca mais seria capaz de amar outra mulher em minha vida. E eu gostaria de saber se, mesmo após todas as tolices que eu possa ter cometido, a senhorita aceitaria ser a minha esposa.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, enfeitando o rosto em forma de coração, Nymphadora respondeu:

- Sim, eu aceito.

- Oh, minha filha! – Andrômeda foi até o casal, e puxou-os para um abraço. – Remus eu não posso negar o quanto eu estou feliz em tê-lo na família.

- Obrigado Andrômeda.

- Nós temos que começar a pensar nos preparativos, no enxoval...

- Depois nós vemos isso, mamãe.

- Não podemos nos demorar... O noivado não será longo, eu suponho?

- Mamãe!

- Sua mãe tem razão, Nymphadora - Ted Tonks interferiu, calmamente. - O fato de Remus ser viúvo, nos leva a acelerar um pouco as coisas para evitar qualquer tipo de comentário.

- Eu não ligo para o que vierem a falar!

- Seus pais têm razão. E eu não me importaria se fosse obrigado a casar com você agora mesmo - _principalmente se isso aplacasse tudo que estou sentindo,_ completou em pensamento.

Enquanto Andrômeda tagarelava sobre os detalhes do casamento com a filha, Ted e Remus discutiam os últimos acontecimentos da guerra no continente europeu, inclusive a captura de James. Um tempo depois, após acertarem um jantar na noite seguinte para oficializarem o noivado, Remus falou, levantando-se:

- Bem, eu vou indo. Já está na hora da senhorita Johnson ir para casa.

- Claro.

Nymphadora acompanhou Remus até o hall, onde ele apanhou o sobretudo e o chapéu, e de lá até a calçada. Sem ter certeza, agora que estavam novamente a sós, de como deveria agir. Sentiu Remus aproximando-se até ficar a menos de um passo de distância e seus olhos foram atraídos para os dele como um imã, quando ouviu a voz grave.

- Boa noite... Dora.

Delicadamente, Remus tocou a face dela, traçando seu contorno com a ponta dos dedos. Estava aliviado por ela ter aceitado e uma ansiedade inundava seu peito, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que aspirava o perfume de Nymphadora. Sua noiva. Nymphadora era agora sua noiva e tinha todo direito de beijá-la. Ela o olhava com expectativa e pôde percebê-la ficar ofegante à medida que seus rostos ficavam ainda mais perto um do outro.

Por mais que Remus quisesse manter seus olhos abertos para não perder nenhum momento, eles se fecharam quando os lábios finalmente se encontraram, num beijo suave.

Oh Deus, era ainda melhor do que ele se lembrava e no momento que sentiu as mãos de Nymphadora apoiadas em seu corpo, Remus aprofundou o beijo.

--xx--xx--xx--

Com a desculpa de ter uma prova muito difícil em breve, Harry avisou à mãe que passaria o dia na casa de Ron e Ginny, e só voltaria à noite. Sabendo que Hermione era uma aluna brilhante, Lílian Potter não estranhou quando a garota pareceu surpresa ao saber o paradeiro de Harry, e voltou aos seus afazeres como enfermeira do doutor Granger.

Mas Hermione não ficara surpresa. Na verdade, ela ficara intrigada. Todas as provas haviam sido aplicadas antes do feriado da páscoa, na semana anterior, e não teriam outras até junho. Determinada, Hermione pedalou sua bicicleta até à casa dos Weasley, mais rápido que o costumeiro e, quando chegou, descobriu que para Molly, Ronald estava na casa de Harry desde cedo, ajudando o amigo com um projeto escolar e não voltaria até a noite.

Juntando as desculpas esfarrapadas dos rapazes, às conversas, durante a semana, que sempre interrompiam quando ela se aproximava, suas suspeitas começaram a se confirmar: Harry e Ronald estavam aprontando alguma coisa.

Hermione e Ginny, que também desconfiara da atitude dos rapazes, passaram boa parte do dia tentando fervorosamente descobrir alguma pista do paradeiro de Harry e Ronald. Deram a volta na cidade de bicicleta, perguntando aos amigos, discutindo as pistas e percorrendo os lugares onde eles poderiam estar sem sucesso. No final da tarde, Ginny e Hermione já estavam tão preocupadas quanto irritadas.

Foi com olhares desconfiados que elas observaram a aproximação de Ronald e Harry, montados em suas bicicletas, pela estrada que cortava a linha do trem. Eles estavam tão distraídos que quase atropelaram Ginny e Hermione quando elas se puseram no meio do caminho.

- Onde vocês se meteram? - Hermione perguntou exasperada.

- O que vocês duas pensam que estão fazendo? Tentando nos matar de susto?

Ronald replicou, freando a bicicleta a poucos centímetros da namorada, e iniciando uma discussão com ela sobre o sumiço dele. Alheios a isso, Harry e Ginny ficaram apenas se olhando. Ela tinha pensado em fazer o mesmo que Hermione e tomar algumas satisfações, mas ao vislumbrar a tristeza nos olhos dele - presentes desde que soubera da prisão do pai -, sentiu seu coração apertar e apenas se aproximou ainda mais, passando sua mão pelo rosto sério que ele exibia.

- Eu fiquei preocupada - não era uma acusação, ele percebeu, e ela continuou. - Está tudo bem?

- Na medida do possível.

- Você vai me dizer onde esteve hoje?

- Outro dia, ok? Eu prometo.

- Está bem. Você sabe que eu vou sempre estar aqui...

Harry olhou para ela tão intensamente que Ginny sentiu seu corpo tremer. Sem se incomodar com o fato de estarem no meio da rua, Harry a puxou para um beijo urgente que rapidamente os deixou sem fôlego.

- Eu te amo, Gin - Harry falou, colando sua testa na dela. Depois com um suspiro cansado, se afastou e revirando os olhos para Ronald e Hermione, protestou: - Por que vocês dois não acabam logo com isso?

- Não se meta, Harry! - Ron rosnou apontando-lhe o dedo.

- Ok. Eu vou deixar vocês dois aí, se bicando, e vou para casa - Harry virou-se novamente para Ginny e falou: - Você vem comigo?

- Acho que não, Harry. Já está tarde, tenho que voltar para casa.

- Desculpe... - Ele contornou o rosto de Ginny com as costas da mão, delicadamente. - Amanhã a gente de vê então.

Ronald olhou para Harry e Ginny se afastando em direções opostas e fez uma careta. Por que ele e Hermione tinham sempre que discutir? Olhou para a garota à sua frente e falou, irritado.

-Será que não dava para você confiar em mim, só dessa vez?

- Eu confio em você!

- Então, por que diabos 'tá me enchendo de perguntas?

- Eu fiquei preocupada!

- E eu já falei que não tinha motivos - Ronald bufou, tentando se controlar, e por fim, montando novamente em sua bicicleta que deixara caída ao seu lado, falou. - Me desculpe, ok.

- Você não vai me dizer o que vocês fizeram hoje?

- Olha, nós fomos até Applebrook, está bem?

- De bicicleta? Fazer o quê?

- Mione... Eu 'tô cansado, com fome e depois dessa nossa conversa, irritado. Você se importaria se a gente conversasse sobre isso outra hora?

- Me importaria sim.

- Hermione...

- Está bem. Mas eu vou querer saber exatamente o que vocês foram fazer em Applebrook.

Hermione ficou parada ainda alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, enquanto Ronald sumia pelo caminho que levava a sua própria casa. Saber que eles passaram o dia inteiro em Applebrook não a deixou menos inquieta, muito pelo contrário. Lembrava muito bem da conversa que tivera com Ronald na qual ele lhe contou que seus irmãos queriam levá-lo até lá. E, principalmente, lembrava o motivo deles quererem fazer isso. Só esperava que estivesse enganada dessa vez.

N/B Paty - (suspira) nada como um pedido de casamento para aliviar as tensões de uma guerra rsrsrsrs... momento Tonks e Remus muito fofo, e esse Harry e Rony estão aprontando mesmo, aposto que vão querer ir pra guerra... afff... tadinha da Mione e da Gina, elas vão ter um ataque, espero que pelo menos as despedidas sejam inesqueciveis hauahuahau... Mana cap. perfeito e fico muito feliz de ter podido betar, um grande beijo. Te amo!!!

_Sônia: Uia, esse está preocupante. Lindo, principalmente pelo pedido de casamento mais desastrado, e pelo "Dora" mais sexy que já ouvimos, mas... preocupante. Primeiro, a captura de James, (que, indubitavelmente, será um prisioneiro nem um pouco passivo e obediente, e nós sabemos o que os nazistas faziam com estes), e depois estes dois lindos, corajosos, cheios de caráter, de empolgação e de nenhuma cautela, garotos aprontando algo grande e assustador. Eles foram se alistar, não foram? Aaaaaaiiiiiii... Foram! - :O – Minha mana Pri! Estou com o coração na mão! Vem problemas, e muitos, por aí, não vêm? – AAAAAaaaaaaiiii de novo!...- O que eu posso dizer? Só algo muito bem escrito, com excelência, nos deixa com essa sensação de preocupação real, então... APLAUSOS!!! Estou me coçando de vontade de ler os próximos capítulos! Não nos maltrate, ok? ;D – Tedoro muito! Parabéns novamente! Até o próximo!!!!!!!!!!! P.s.: Fiquei tão balançada que nem consegui curtir a volta do Sirius..._

NB Sally: Ohhh!! Tá esquentando. O pior é que eu também tenho uma intuição e é muito pior que a da Mione. Muito, muito pior. Comadre, o capítulo está show!!! Finalmente o Remus saiu do lugar. Espero que ele não invente de se arrepender como no livro, a Nynpha não merece. Parabéns amada, está demais.

N/B Pamela – Ai, foi tão fofo o pedido de casamento. Se os homens fizessem as coisas certas desde o começo, tudo seria tão mais fácil né?! rs Agora quero logo o casamento, a primeira noite deles, eles morando juntos....(suspira). Bom, sabemos que no próximo capitulo teremos briga né, porque quando as meninas souberem o que os dois estão aprontando, não vão ficar quietas! Capítulo perfeito para um final de ano! Amo muito! Beijo

N/A: AMORESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FELIZ 2009!!!!!

*Priscila solta fogos de artifício*

Que 2009 traga a todos muita alegria, porque pra mim com certeza vai. Vou ganhar dois sobrinhos (um afilhado :D), vou começar meu projetos e vou estar com vocês.

Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam em 2008. Um beijo com gosto de chester em cada um que comentou ou não.

Um com gosto de rabanada para: Clara, Lua Potter, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Bernardo Cardoso, Tonks Butterfly, *_Lya, Kelly**, Jhonatas T. Potter, Eeva Uchiha7, Lady Bella-chan, Patilion, Ninha, Thaty, Lanni Lu, Patty Carvalho, Danda Jabur, Livinha, Sô Prates e Claudia The.

Muitos com gosto de champanhe, acompanhados de abraços esmaga-ossos para minhas irmãs/amigas/betas Pamela e Paty Black, Sonia Sag e Sally Owens. (Gente eu sou muito sortuda. 4 betas e QUE QUATRO BETAS!!!!!) Amo muito vocês, de todo coração.

No mais, divirtam-se amanhã, se beberem não dirijam (aqueles que tiverem idade pra isso é claro) e FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bjks da Pri


	25. Amor que Supera Barreiras

Capítulo 24 - Amor que supera barreiras

Nymphadora Tonks respirou fundo, antes de descer do carro de seu pai. Sua amiga, Fleur Delacour, ajudou-a com o vestido, enquanto sua mãe segurava emocionada o buquê**.** A manhã de final de primavera ainda trazia uma brisa fresca, aliviando o calor que começava a aumentar. Caminhou, um pouco trêmula, até a porta da igreja onde aceitou o braço do pai.

Andrômeda ainda alisou seu vestido mais uma vez. A delicada seda champanhe pertencera a sua mãe, a ela e, agora, era usada por sua filha. Um ultimo olhar emocionado e ela seguiu para o altar no interior da igreja. Ted Tonks beijou carinhosamente o rosto de Nymphadora no instante em que eram ouvidos os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial.

A igreja estava enfeitada com flores semelhantes às que Nymphadora carregava. Todos os convidados - mesmo aqueles que foram surpreendidos com a notícia daquela união -, podiam perceber a profunda ligação que pareceu envolver o casal quando Remus a recebeu no altar. Eles estavam felizes de um jeito difícil de explicar e que era impossível que não contagiasse a todos.

Algumas mulheres enxugaram lágrimas no momento que Remus e Nymphadora, após a benção do pastor Dumbledore, deslizaram pela nave da igreja, para receberem os cumprimentos.

Jéssica Lupin saltitava feliz entre as mesas, quando todos - noivos e convidados - chegaram à casa dos Tonks para comemorarem o casamento. Ela não entendia exatamente o que todas aquelas pessoas à sua volta estavam comemorando, mas achava que era algo muito bom, pois fazia seu pai sorrir o tempo todo.

Sirius Black, padrinho dos noivos, trazia um enorme e satisfeito sorriso nos lábios, por ver novamente seu amigo tão feliz. Sirius e sua namorada, a secretária do Comando da RAF, Patrícia Olanda¹, haviam chegado de Londres, na noite anterior, especialmente para a cerimônia.

A única mácula em toda aquela alegria era a falta de James Potter. Como vinha tentando fazer desde que soube da captura do marido, Lílian Potter procurava se manter serena. Suas lágrimas e sua dor só eram conhecidas pelo conforto do seu travesseiro, nas noites insones que vivenciava. Mas, naquele momento, vendo Remus Lupin aparentar menos dez anos devido a felicidade, um sorriso sincero surgiu em seu rosto.

- Você tem alguma notícia de James? - Remus perguntou a Sirius, já no meio da festa, após cumprimentar todos os convidados e finalmente sentar à mesa com os amigos para saborear um ponche.

- Nada de novo... Só que ele tentou escapar e acabou sendo transferido para outra prisão...

- Sirius! - Patrícia advertiu, ao ver o rosto de Lily Potter, sentada ao lado de Remus, empalidecer.

- O quê?

- Eu acho que hoje não é o momento para tocarmos nesse assunto - Lílian falou, forçando um sorriso. - James não iria querer ninguém triste num dia tão importante.

- Lily, me desculpe, eu...

- Tudo bem, Sirius - ela respondeu, antes de se virar para Remus e mudar o rumo da conversa. - Já está tudo preparado na sua casa. Inclusive algumas coisas de Jéssica foram trazidas para cá.

- E eu, como bom padrinho, contribui com uma garrafa de champagne, que, espero, seja bem aproveitada! - Sirius completou, dando uma piscadela para o amigo.

- Vocês não precisavam ter tanto trabalho. Eu e Dora...

- Como não, é sua noite de núpcias, companheiro! Eu sei que para você não é nenhuma novidade, mas para a minha priminha é a primeira vez.

- Sirius! - Patrícia exclamou, incapaz de conter o sorriso resignado que surgiu em seu rosto.

- Acostume-se, Patrícia - Lily aconselhou, também rindo. - Esse É o Sirius...

- E vocês dois, quando irão se casar? - alfinetou Remus, espreitando os olhos para Sirius.

- Hummm... - Sirius murmurou, parecendo pensativo. - Acho que é nessa hora que eu tiro minha namorada para dançar. Vamos querida?

- É nessa hora que você foge da pergunta embaraçosa! - Brincou Remus, enquanto Sirius e Patrícia rumavam para o pequeno espaço reservado para dança.

--xxxx--

- Você também vai querer, Harry?

- Ahm? Desculpe, eu me distrai... O que disse Hermione?

- Ela perguntou se você vai querer mais um pouco de ponche - Ginny respondeu, após trocar um olhar com a amiga.

- Ah tá, tudo bem, pode trazer sim.

Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele, mas Harry não a encarou. Ginny respirou fundo e se levantou, seguindo Hermione até a mesa de bebidas.

Passaram-se apenas poucos segundos depois que as garotas deixaram a mesa, até a pergunta de Ronald chamar a atenção de Harry.

- Quando você está pensando em contar que vai... você sabe...?

- Você já contou para alguém?

- Não. Mas acho que a Hermione está desconfiada...

- Você tem alguma sugestão de quando a gente... pode contar?

- Não... mas não podemos mais ficar enrolando não é?

O bolo já havia sido servido, as fotos tiradas, a valsa dos noivos já havia acabado e até o buque havia sido apanhado - sem muitas surpresas - pela melhor amiga da noiva, Fleur Delacour. Mas agora que a festa estava caminhando para o seu final, é que Nymphadora se sentia ainda mais ansiosa do que no momento que entrou na igreja. Porém, era uma ansiedade diferente e de certa forma gostosa, que arrepiava sua pele e fazia seu coração bater mais frenético a cada minuto.

- Ele nom tirra os olhos de você... Serrá que meu Bill vai ficarr me olhande assim, em nosso casament?

- Fleur, quer parar! Eu estou nervosa...

- Nom sei porrque. Você casou com o homem que ama, e que está caidinho porr você, ma cherie. O que poderria serr melhorr?

- É, você tem razão - Nymphadora concluiu com um sorriso enorme, enquanto observava seu marido (ela ainda repetira isso para si mesma a cada instante: "meu marido, meu marido"), vir em sua direção.

- Ainda mais que nerrvoso quem vai ficar serrá ele, quando verr a quantidade de botões que terrá que abrir em seu vestido...

- Fleur Delacour!

A francesa sorriu candidamente para Nymphadora e se afastou no instante que Remus chegava ao lado da esposa. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que eles ainda não conseguiam ficar a vontade na presença um do outro, na frente das pessoas. Remus tinha que se lembrar contantemente que não iriam jugá-lo se segurasse as mãos de Dora, ou mesmo se resolvesse beijá-la nos lábios. E foi pensando assim que ele a puxou gentilmente para perto dele e tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

Ignorando o rubor no rosto de Nymphadora, sorriu feliz e perguntou:

- Eu já disse que você ficou muito bonita com esse vestido?

- Ele foi da minha avó... É seda indiana... legítima - ela balbuciou sem sentido, dando um passo para trás.

Mas Remus a impediu de se afastar, segurando-a pela cintura. Cravou seus olhos nos dela e falou:

- Eu estou muito feliz, sabia?

- E-eu também...

- Talvez já possamos nos despedir de todos, não acha?

Nymphadora sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem quando as borboletas em seu estomago ficaram ainda mais agitadas.

- Despedir? Mas... Precisamos?

- Você... Você não quer ir embora... agora? - Remus perguntou, um pouco decepcionado.

- Não é isso... Eu não queria ter que me despedir. Você sabe... todo mundo vai saber que estamos indo para a sua casa...

- Nossa casa - interrompeu Remus.

- Isso. Para a nossa casa, para a... bem... Para a nossa noite de núpcias - ela terminou de se explicar, com o rosto corado de embaraço.

Rindo, Remus a abraçou, beijou-lhe os cabelos e depois apoiou o queixo sobre eles.

- Ah, minha jovem esposa. Às vezes eu esqueço que você é ainda muito nova...

- Eu pensei que tinhamos superado essa história de diferença de idades - Nymphadora reclamou, empurrando-o.

- Superei... eu acho, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha esquecido.

- Ora! Vamos logo nos despedir de meus pais.

--xx--

Quando Remus a colocou no chão, após entrar em sua casa carregando-a nos braços - como mandava a tradição -, Nymphadora sentiu todo seu corpo ficar tenso de antecipação. Sem saber ao certo como agir, decidiu sentar-se, enquanto Remus fechava a porta e acendia as luzes da sala. Mas, devido ao nervosismo, seus movimentos pareciam mais afobados que o normal e ela acabou por derrubar o vaso que estava sobre a mesinha mil desculpas enquanto recolocava o objeto no lugar, Nymphadora estancou quando Remus se aproximou, tomando as mãos dela nas suas.

- Você está tremendo.

- E-eu... estou um pouco... nervosa - ela sentiu seu rosto corar e murmurou. - Não sei bem como agir.

Remus ergueu o rosto de Nymphadora com a ponta dos dedos, para que ela o encarasse, depois a beijou delicadamente. Ela abraçou-o e murmurou, encostando o rosto em seu ombro.

- Devo estar parecendo uma boba.

- Você está me parecendo adorável.

Nymphadora o olhou diretamente nos olhos e perguntou:

- O-o que a gente faz agora?

- Agora?... Acho que é o momento perfeito para apreciarmos o champagne que o Sirius teve tanto trabalho para conseguir.

Remus foi até a mesa e serviu a bebida em duas taças colocadas ao lado da garrafa. Entregou uma delas à Nymphadora e brindou:

- Ao nosso amor!

- Que ele supere sempre todas as barreiras - completou ela.

Após haverem bebido todo o conteúdo de suas taças, Remus recolocou-as sobre a mesa e se aproximou novamente da esposa. Acariciou o rosto de Nymphadora com o polegar e em seguida, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Aos poucos o nervosismo foi diminuindo, à medida que seus sentidos eram despertados, e Nymphadora se permitiu corresponder aos carinhos do marido.

Remus a surpreendeu, pegando-a no colo e levando-a para o quarto, beijando-a com uma urgência apaixonada. Colocou-a sobre a cama e retirou o paletó e a gravata. Acendeu o abajour na mesa de cabeceira, e a visão do rosto afogueado de Nymphadora deixou-o ainda mais ávido. Inclinou-se em frente a ela e beijou-a mais uma vez, antes de murmurar:

- Esse arranjo em seu cabelo já devem estar machucando, deixe-me tirá-lo para você.

- Está bem... - Nymphadora saiu, devagar, da cama e de frente para o espelho - onde Remus podia ver seu rosto -, completou: - Vou precisar de ajuda com o vestido também.

Sem hesitar, Remus foi até ela, segurando-a pelos ombros. Seus rostos ficaram lado a lado e ele passou a aspirar o perfume de Nymphadora, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, involuntariamente. Retirou o véu e a tiara dos cabelos dela e então começou a tarefa de abrir as dezenas de botões de pérola que fechavam o vestido de noiva que ela usava, cuidadosamente. Seus dedos roçavam na pele recém-descoberta, arrepiando-a e incitando-a. Quando já tinha aberto a metade deles, Remus não conseguiu mais aguentar e passou a beijar suavemente sua nuca, arrancando suspiros.

Ao terminar a longa fileira de botões, Remus descansou as mãos na cintura de Nymphadora, aproveitando para controlar o próprio corpo que exigia que se apressasse. Sentindo a respiração dela tão ofegante quanto a sua, voltou a beijá-la no pescoço enquanto despia seus ombros e a virava de frente para si, ajudando-a a passar os braços pelas pequenas mangas e deixava o vestido cair, num monte de seda aos seus pés.

Nymphadora desviou o olhar, mas Remus impediu-a, segurando seu rosto e beijando-a delicadamente, até que sentiu o corpo dela voltar a relaxar. No momento que percebeu-a voltar a corresponder com ardor, Remus subiu suas mãos, da cintura até os cabelos de Nymphadora, soltando-os do coque que os prendia.

Com as mãos inseguras, Nymphadora passou a abrir os botões da camisa dele. Sentiu o coração falhar quando tocou, hesitante, na pele morna do dorso nu, ao ajudá-lo a tirar a peça de roupa. Criou coragem para tentar auxiliá-lo com a fivela do cinto, mas atrapalhou-se e deixou a tarefa para que o próprio Remus terminasse.

Sorrindo enquanto a beijava, Remus livrou-se do restante das roupas e em seguida conduziu Nymphadora até a cama, aconchegando-a sobre os lençóis, únicas testemunhas da inesquecível noite de amor que ocorreu ali.

RNRNRNRNRN

- E você, Harry? O que vai fazer agora que vai terminar a escola? - Sirius perguntou enquanto abraçava Patricia pela cintura e a trazia mais para perto.

Harry parou de beber o ponche e colocou o copo de volta na mesa devagar. Olhou para Ronald sentado do outro lado da mesa, pigarreou e sorriu consternado antes de responder.

- Eu vou para a guerra.

Ao contrário do que imaginou, nem sua mãe, nem Ginny falaram nada. As duas permaneceram caladas, encarando-o enquanto seu padrinho exclamou, surpreso:

- Você não me falou nada que estava pensando em se alistar! Se quiser eu te levo até o comando da RAF, depois do seu aniversário, e ai...

- Acho que o senhor não em entendeu, padrinho - Harry interrompeu. - Eu vou para a guerra semana que vem, não daqui a dois meses.

- Como assim, semana que vem? - Lily perguntou ao filho, sentindo sua voz começar a embargar. - O recrutamento não veio até Bourghill, você não...

- Então foi isso que vocês foram fazer em Appelbrook.

Ginny falou baixo. Não era uma pergunta, nem uma acusação, apenas uma constatação. Harry olhou para ela e assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, antes de tomar a mão dela nas suas. Mas assustou-se quando sua mãe levantou-se abruptamente e falou:

- Eu... eu vou para casa. A festa já acabou, não é mesmo?

- Mãe, não...

- Vá com ela. Depois a gente conversa - Ginny aconselhou-o, depositando um beijo na mão que a segurava.

Harry sentiu seu coração doer ainda mais, ao perceber mais uma vez o quanto amava aquela garota forte e decidida. Torcia para que pudessem ter muitas tardes despreocupadas no futuro, onde nada seria mais importante que a felicidade deles. Beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios sem se importar com os pais dela sentados ao lado, ou com a expressão furiosa com que Hermione encarava Ronald.

Lílian e Harry sairam da casa dos Tonks num silêncio que perdurou até que entrassem no sobrado onde viviam. Lílian dirigiu-se à cozinha onde, com movimentos enérgicos, começou a arrumar as coisas necessárias para fazer chá, Harry a seguiu e sentou-se, observando a mãe em silêncio. Ainda pensava em como iniciar uma conversa com ela quando Lílian perguntou:

- Você foi se alistar, sem me falar nada?

- Fui. Eu sabia que a senhora ia tentar me impedir, então eu fui até lá e me alistei. As instruções são para que eu me apresente na outra segunda.

- Você não pode! Ainda tem dezesseis anos, eu não deixo!

- Lily... - Sirius atalhou, entrando de repente e se aproximando.

- O que é Sirius? Você certamente não vai apoiar essa loucura, vai? Ele é um menino!

- Ele não é mais uma criança, Lílian. Nós sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento.

- Não se você fizer alguma coisa. Você conhece todo mundo, pode entrar em contato com alguém, tentar reverter...

- Mãe, eu não...

Harry já ia começar a discutir, mas Sirius espalmou a mão em sua direção, pedindo que ele esperasse.

- Podia, Lily, mas não vou.

- Mas Sirius...

- O mundo está em guerra, Lily. Todos temos que fazer a nossa parte.

Lílian Potter empertigou-se e ficou lívida, como se tivesse sido esbofeteada.

- Eu acreditava que ter trabalhado durante dois anos no hospital de campanha, quase ter morrido durante vários bombardeios, ver amigos morrer e ter o marido capturado já contava pela minha parte, Sirius.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Lílian e você sabe disso.

Lily olhou dele para Harry, que permanecia calado, apenas observando-os, e então fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, o que fez sua voz sair abafada.

- Você tem toda razão, me desculpe. Eu... - calou-se, antes que o bolo em sua garganta a sufocasse.

- Mãe...

Harry a chamou, pousando uma de suas mãos no braço dela. Lily olhou para a mão de seu filho e segurou-a, sabendo que não suportaria olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Fungando, levantou-se e virou de costas para Harry e Sirius, passando a preparar o chá.

- Alguém... alguém mais quer chá? - perguntou sem se virar, não queria que vissem as lágrimas que escorriam por sue rosto. - Se me dão licença, eu vou beber no meu quarto.

Sirius suspirou triste para Patrícia que entrou na cozinha assim que Lílian os deixou, acenando para que sentasse ao seu lado.

- Eu vou atrás dela - Harry informou, erguendo-se e indo ao encontro de sua mãe.

Harry a encontrou antes que ela entrasse no quarto. Lily ainda tentou secar seu rosto, mas as marcas de lágrimas eram evidentes para quem olhasse.

- Mãe... Eu queria dizer que...

- Não precisa meu filho - Lílian falou, após colocar a xícara sobre a mesinha e abraçar Harry. - Você é, realmente, igual ao seu pai. Eu não deveria ter me surpreendido tanto com isso. Mas é que você... Você é meu filhinho, sempre vai ser. Toda mãe sempre quer proteger a sua cria, mesmo quando eles já são grandes o suficientes para tomarem suas próprias decisões. Não ligue para mim...

- Mãe, eu te amo.

- Eu sei meu filho. Eu sei...

- Eu vou voltar, mãe. E meu pai também, a senhora vai ver. Em breve, nós estaremos juntos de novo, nós três.

---xxxx---

Ronald sentiu que suas orelhas começaram a ficar mais vermelhas quando Harry contou que ia para guerra. Ia ser questão de tempo até que descobrissem que ele também iria. Ginny o olhou apenas por um segundo e ele soube que a irmã já havia adivinhado. Colocou seu copo de ponche sobre a mesa e esperou. Quando a mãe de Harry se despediu e saiu, sendo seguida pelo filho, Ron soube que agora faltava pouco.

Quando o padrinho de Harry também se despediu e Ginny pediu permissão para ir para casa, percebeu que seu tempo acabara. Hermione, que somente agora percebera que olhava-o com os olhos estreitos, sibilou para ele:

- Quando você ia contar?

- Hermione... Eu...

- Como assim? O que você tem a ver com essa história toda, Ronald? - Molly Weasley perguntou, segurando a mão do esposo.

Ronald respirou fundo e despejou toda a verdade. Não poderia escondê-la mais, por muito tempo mesmo. Então aquele momento seria tão bom quanto qualquer outro. E se não fosse, ia ter que servir.

- Eu também vou, mamãe. Eu e Harry nos alistamos e fomos designados para o mesmo Regimento.

- Mas, como? Vocês não saíram da cidade...

- Eles foram a Applebrook no final de abril. Eles não quiseram nos contar o que foram fazer, e eu achei que tivessem ido... Bom, isso não importa. Eu também vou para casa. Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Os noivos já foram, a festa acabou... - Hermione esganiçou, erguendo-se. Forçou um sorriso ao despedir-se do senhor e da senhora Weasley e foi se encontrar com os pais, que estavam sentados e outra mesa, conversando com os Tonks.

- Mione, espera!

Hermione parou e voltou-se para Ronald. Seu olhar era frio quando encontrou o dele. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ela apenas negou com a cabeça e juntou-se aos pais. Ronald fez menção de se levantar e seguí-la, mas sua mãe o impediu.

- O senhor não vai sair assim não. Pode explicar essa história direito, Ronald Billius Weasley.

- Não tem o que explicar, mãe. Eu estou indo participar da guerra, ponto. Igual aos meus irmãos.

- Ronald, você deveria ter nos contado - Arthur falou com calma.

- Eu ia - o rapaz respondeu nervoso, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos e fazendo uma careta. - Mas não consegui. Eu tentei várias e várias vezes, mas... Eu ia contar.

- Tudo bem, Ron. Bem, eu acho que Hermione tem razão, a festa já terminou. Vamos Molly.

Molly aceitou a mão que o marido lhe estendia e se levantou. Mas largou-o assim que seu filho ficou de pé, e imediatamente o abraçou forte.

- Meu filhinho...

- Mamãe!

- Vamos Molly, em casa você abraça mais o Ron.

- Ora, qual o problema de uma mãe abraçar um de seus filhos? - Molly segurou o rosto de seu filho entre as mãos e encarou-o. - Parece que foi ontem que George e Fred prenderam você no galinheiro, e agora... Deus, você já é um homem.

- Mamãe...

- Está bem. Vamos.

*********

Já estava ficando difícil para Ronald controlar sua ansiedade. Já tinha ido até a casa de Hermione no dia anterior, para conversar com ela e tentar explicar-se, mas a garota parecia decidida a torturá-lo antes e não quis escutar nenhuma de suas explicações. Então, quando ouviu os passos na escada, levantou-se rapidamente e esperou, torcendo para que ela enfim tivesse resolvido escutá-lo.

- O-Oi Mione.

- O que você quer?

- Eu queria... A gente tem que conversar.

- Ah, agora você quer conversar comigo?

- Por que você está me tratando assim?

- Realmente, você tem razão. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não é mesmo?

- Hermione, por favor. Eu sei que devia ter contado tudo isso antes, mas poxa!

- É deveria, mas não contou, mesmo quando eu perguntei.

- Mas agora eu estou aqui...

- Ok, então me explica que história é essa de ir para a guerra?

- Como assim, Hermione?

- Você não vê que isso é uma loucura?

- Por que você acha que é uma loucura? Os meus irmãos foram e você não achou uma loucura.

- O Percy não foi.

- O Percy é um idiota.

- Ele não...

- O que você quer afinal? Você não acha que eu sou bom o suficiente nem para ir para a guerra?

- Não é isso! Ahhhh, você não entende nada...

- Qual é a novidade não é? Você está cansada de me dizer isso! Adeus Hermione.

Hermione conteve as lágrimas que insistiram em se formar quando Ronald saiu, apressadamente, de sua casa. Não tinha tido a intenção de brigar com ele, mas, como sempre, o que deveria ser uma conversa amena acabou virando mais uma discussão. E poderia ser a última... Essa nova perspectiva a deixou assustada. Ron ia para a guerra e não sabiam quando ele voltaria, e pior, se ele voltaria, pois a batalha no continente parecia cada vez mais dura.

Ela ficara tão insegura quando soube que eles tinham ido a Applebrook... Pensara em tantas possibilidades, mas não quis enxergar a mais óbvia. Ronald e Harry falavam em ir para a guerra há mais de um ano, não iam deixar essa ideia de lado, ainda mais depois que o pai de Harry fora capturado. Analisando friamente, ela tinha que admitir que Ron tentara abordar o assunto algumas vezes, mas ela sempre interrompia com críticas àquela guerra absurda. Não havia outra opção, ela tinha que pedir desculpas a ele e tentar aproveitar ao máximo aqueles dias antes de se separarem.

***

Ronald teve ganas de se esmurrar. Tinha imaginado mil e uma maneiras de se entender com Hermione, mas na primeira oportunidade tudo que fizeram foi discutir. Chutou com força a parede do galpão - onde fora se esconder depois de voltar da casa de Hermione -, xingando entredentes ao sentir seu dedo do pé latejar. Será que eles NUNCA iriam se entender realmente? Ouviu um barulho na porta do galpão e olhou surpreso ao ver Lavander Brown entrar sorridente.

- Oi.

- Ah, olá Lilá. Me desculpe... eu já estava entrando...

- Já? Você me parece chateado.

- Não é nada...

- Eu ouvi dizer que você vai para a guerra... - Lilá comentou enquanto vagueava pelo local, observando-o.

- É vou...

- Hum... E... onde está Hermione? Vocês brigaram?

- E quando a gente não briga? - Ronald resmungou.

- Vocês terminaram?

- Terminamos.

Com um pequeno sorriso vitorioso, que passou despercebido de Ron que não estava olhando-a, Lavander se aproximou do rapaz.

- Sabe, você é muito corajoso... Podendo ficar, vai lutar contra os alemães.

- Você acha?

- Hum-hum. E acho também que você vai ficar muito bonito naquele uniforme do exército.  
ra.

- Ahm?

- Eu vou sentir saudades suas...

- Vai? - Ron perguntou aturdido, encarando-a pela primeira vez desde que ela chega

- Vou, claro. Você não gostaria de ter... alguma recordação minha?

- Co-como?

Em vez de responder, Lavander se limitou em encostar seu corpo no de Ronald, que não conseguiu conter o rubor que tomou suas orelhas. Nunca tinha estado tão perto de outra garota que não fosse Hermione, nem mesmo pensara na hipótese, mas Lavander era tentadoramente bonita, essa é que era a verdade. E, além de tudo, ele não tinha mais namorada, não é?

No mesmo instante que os lábios dela tocaram os seus, Ronald sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. Lavander passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e Ron segurou-a firme pela cintura, para não perder o equilíbrio. Ele se surpreendeu com a rapidez com que a garota se entregava, tão acostumado que estava com o "tempo" de Hermione. Mas no momento em que ela pressionou seu corpo no dele, seus pensamentos ficaram confusos e suas mãos tomaram vida e começaram a passear pelas curvas generosas de Lavander que aprofundou o beijo.

Ronald estava começando a perder o controle e agradeceu aos céus quando ela se afastou ofegante. Provavelmente teria que contar até cem para se acalmar. _1, 2, 3..._

- Ron...

- Hum? - _10, 11, 12._..

- Por que a gente não vai para a parte de trás da caminhonete do seu pai? - _20, 38, 54_...

- O quê?!

- Para gente ficar mais à vontade.

O pensamento de que aquilo tudo era um grande erro lutava ferozmente com a lembrança de que nunca tinha chegado ao final com Hermione. Já tinham feito muitas coisas, era verdade. Mas nunca tinham se entregado realmente. E nunca, NUNCA mesmo, Hermione se oferecera a ele dessa maneira. Tudo bem que era meio estranho ver uma garota agindo assim, mas... Merda, ele ia para a guerra. Podia morrer! Ele não iria se perdoar se morresse... virgem.

Tentando empurrar as lembranças de Hermione para o fundo de sua mente, Ron passou a deslizar sua mão pela perna de Lavander, alcançando a barra de sua saia e subindo por baixo do tecido. Ele chegou a pensar que ela fosse pará-lo, mas para sua surpresa Lavander abriu um pouco mais as pernas no momento em que ele tocou em suas coxas, acomodando-se melhor e começando a desabotoar a camisa que ele usava.

Aquilo era... _bom_. Mas também parecia tão... _errado_.

E ele sabia o que estava errado ali. Não era o fato de estarem dentro do galpão, na caminhonete de seu pai, ou qualquer coisa assim. Era ela. Lavander. Era ela que não se encaixava naquele momento. Maldição! Tinha que ser Hermione. Era Hermione quem ele amava, e era com ela que ele queria estar, mais ninguém. Afastou-se, tirando suas mãos do corpo de Lavander que o olhou curiosa.

- O que houve?

- E-eu acho melhor você ir embora Lavander...

- Ahm? Como assim, a gente ainda nem... terminou.

- Exato.

- Você não quer? - perguntou insinuante.

- Quero. Quero muito. Mas não dá. E-eu... Eu gosto da Hermione, não seria certo eu fazer... _isso_... com você.

- Mas vocês não brigaram?

- Brigamos. Mas mesmo assim, Lavander, eu não posso.

- Você não... Eu... Grrrrr - Lavander estreitou os olhos para Ronald, que parecia levemente confuso com a reação dela. - Eu não entendo! Olha para mim... Você sabe quantos rapazes desejariam estar aqui, no seu lugar? Você deveria me agradecer por querer você!

- Pois então, muito obrigado, mas eu dispenso sua... cortesia.

- Imbecil!

Lavander marchou para fora do galpão, batendo a porta com força. Esperara por aquela oportunidade durante tanto tempo, então tinha ido até lá e apostado todas as suas fichas e perdera. _Como Ronald tinha coragem de trocar uma garota como ela, por Hermione?_ , pensou, bufando indignada.

Girou nos calcanhares para sair dali e sentiu toda cor fugir de seu rosto ao perceber que havia uma pessoa parada a poucos passos e que, pela expressão em seu rosto, esta havia escutado pelo menos parte do que ocorrera dentro do galpão.

---

Ronald deixou escapar um suspiro quando se viu novamente sozinho. Encostou-se no carro do pai e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto pensava em todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo em sua vida. Ao ouvir o rangido denunciando que a porta fora novamente aberta, gemeu, fazendo uma careta, imaginando o porquê de Lavander não se dar logo como vencida.

- Eu não vou mudar de id...

Mas as palavras morreram assim que Ron se deu conta de que não era Lavander que entrara no galpão.

Hermione o encarava em silêncio. Um olhar duro e intenso, que fez com que ele tivesse ainda mais consciência do que estivera prestes a acontecer, e que suas roupas, ainda desarrumadas, ajudavam a lembrar. Sentindo as orelhas ficarem vermelhas, Ronald procurou se recompor antes de tentar explicar.

- Hermione! Eu não esperava...

- Eu vi a Lavander.

- Não é o que você 'tá pensando. Não aconteceu nada - Hermione apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, vendo-o chegar mais perto. - 'Tá, aconteceu, mas também não aconteceu. Quer dizer, a Lilá apareceu e... Aquela menina é meio louca, ficou insistindo e... Céus, foi estranho. E então...

- Está tudo bem...

- Mas eu não queria e ai... AHM?

- Eu sei. Ouvi o final da "conversa" entre vocês dois.

- Vo-você ouviu?

- Ouvi.

Ronald baixou os olhos, sentindo-se derrotado. Agora era que ele não tinha mais nenhuma chance de voltar a namorá-la.

Hermione reuniu toda coragem enquanto chegava mais perto até ficar de frente para ele e perguntar:

- É verdade?

- O que?

- O que você disse a ela - Hermione sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, mas respirou fundo e continuou. - Que você não podia fazer o que ela queria porque gosta de mim?

Ronald ergueu os olhos para Hermione, supreso.

- É-é. Eu já falei isso para você, lembra?

- Lembro, mas...

- Não tem "mas" Hermione. Eu te amo, acredite em mim!

- É que...

- Droga Mione, você acha que se eu não te amasse de verdade, não aceitaria ficar com a Lilá? Eu nem precisei pedir, ela apareceu aqui e ficou se oferecendo!

- Não precisa ficar me lembrando isso, está bem? Eu ouvi o discurso dela.

- Nem eu quero lembrar. Foi meio... assustador.

- Eu acredito em você. Juro - Hermione encarou o chão, enquanto falava. - Foi por isso que eu vim até aqui. Para te pedir desculpas pelo modo como agi no final da festa. Eu fui injusta e egoista.

Ronald acabou com o espaço entre eles e pegou nas mãos de Hermione, que encarou-o quando ele murmurou.

- Eu devia ter te contado antes.

- Eu te amo - Hermione afirmou com lágrimas nos olhos. Ron não esperou mais para estreitá-la nos braços e beijá-la. - Não quero mais brigar com você... Quero aproveitar os dias que faltam para você partir...

---xxxxxxxxx----

Ginny tinha o semblante calmo quando Harry a convidou para darem um passeio, domingo após o almoço. Não queria deixá-lo perceber o quanto ficara abalada com a descoberta - no dia anterior - de que ele ia para guerra.

Andaram tranquilamente pela trilha, até chegarem ao lago, onde ficaram parados, abraçados, observando os raios do sol brilharem na superfície tranquila da água. Quando o silêncio ficou muito pesado, Ginny fez a pergunta que martelava seu coração.

- Por que você não fica aqui, em segurança? – Ginny tinha os olhos rasos d'água.

- Não posso. Você sabe que eu não posso. – ele preferiu olhar o lago do que encarar os olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

- Sei...

- Gin, eu...

- No fundo eu sabia que você não ia conseguir ficar aqui, parado. Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. Esse é você. Aquele que sempre age quando vê algo errado acontecendo... Não ia ser diferente agora, não é? E esse... - Ginny deu um sorriso triste e segurou-o pelo braço, forçando-o novamente a se virar para ela. - Esse foi, provavelmente, um dos motivos que me levaram a amar você...

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria te dizer... Te pedir... - Ginny firmou novamente seus olhos nos dele e secou rapidamente uma lágrima que escorrera, esperando que ele continuasse. - Você tem que seguir sua vida. Não... Não precisa ficar esperando eu voltar.

- Como?

- Gin, eu estou indo para a guerra. Não podemos fingir que não existe a chance de que eu... não volte.

- Você vai voltar.

- Mas pode ser que não, e eu... Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a me esperar. Se eu voltar...

- _Quando_ você voltar! E quer parar com isso? Pare de tentar me controlar, me dizer o que fazer... Acho que eu posso muito bem decidir isso sozinha, ok?

- Gin...

O olhar duro de Ginevra o atingiu, interrompendo-o. Ela secou o rosto, banhado em lágrimas que não conseguiu impedir que caíssem, e falou:

- Essa sua decisão... Da gente terminar... Ela vale à partir de agora, ou somente depois que você partir?

- Eu não... Ginny...

- Certo... - ela baixou os olhos e com passos firmes se afastou de Harry. Mas antes que fosse muito longe, ele agarrou seu braço, impedindo-a.

- Gi... por favor.

- O quê?

- Não... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

- Quem está tornando tudo mais difícil aqui é você Harry, não eu...

--xx--xx--

Como sempre acontece quando não se quer, os dias passaram como um borrão. No sábado anterior à partida e Ronald e Harry, alguns amigos resolveram se reunir na casa dos Weasley - onde sempre havia espaço e boa acolhida -, para poderem se despedir dos dois.

Harry, que tentara se manter afastado de Ginny durante a semana - porque era assim que tinha que ser, dizia ele -, sentia sua determinação diminuir a cada instante, ao vê-la sorrir para todos que lhe dirigiam a palavra. Mas ele também pode notar que era um sorriso triste, que não alcançava os olhos âmbar, e isso fazia doer muito mais.

- Por que você insiste nessa história? - Ron perguntou, sentando ao lado de Harry e lhe entregando uma garrafa de cerveja.

O rapaz olhou curioso para a garrafa, e visivelmente ignorando a pergunta de Ronald, abriu-a e bebeu um longo gole, antes de questionar:

- Sua mãe viu que Dean e Seamus trouxeram essas cervejas?

- Viu, mas parece que ir para a guerra nos dá certas regalias. E você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- É o melhor para nós - murmurou resignado.

- Ginny está infeliz. Você está infeliz. Não sei como isso pode ser melhor...

- Por que você está aqui, pegando no meu pé, em vez de estar com a Mione?

- Ela foi pegar uns sanduíches, porque, ao contrário de você, nós dois estamos aproveitando ao máximo esses últimos dias.

- Ah, cala a boca!

Ronald nem seu deu ao trabalho de retrucar, apenas riu da cara enfezada de Harry enquanto Hermione surgia com um prato de sanduiches e sentava ao lado dele. Harry grunhiu um pedido de desculpas e se afastou, indo conversar com os outros colegas que estavam por ali. Parou um pouco ao lado de Neville, que contou que planejava seguir os estudos para passar a ajudar o pai no Boticário da família, mas logo voltou a ficar sozinho, já que Neville resolveu chamar Luna para dançarem ao som da vitrola que Ron ajeitara para que pudessem ouvir músicas no quintal.

E, infelizmente, eles não foram os únicos. Sentindo suas entranhas se retorcerem, Harry observou Dean convidar Ginny.

Ela olhou para Harry, por um breve instante, antes de aceitar a mão estendida de Dean. Durara apenas alguns segundos, mas Harry sentiu que morria, dolorosamente. Tentou não encarar o casal, mas eles pareciam um imã, então se encontrou seguindo cada passo, rodopio e conversa murmurada entre os dois.

Sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta quando lembrou que não poderia culpar, em nenhum momento, ninguém além dele próprio. Fora ele quem terminara o namoro. Ginny estava fazendo exatamente o que ele pedira. Só que um pouco mais cedo do que ele previra...

Foi com uma satisfação enorme que viu Dean e Ginny se separarem e irem para lados opostos quando a música terminou. Desviou reapidamente o olhar de Dean, que vinha em sua direção, mas isso não impediu que este lhe dirigisse a palavra.

- Soube que você e Ginny se separaram... - era um misto de desculpas e comentário.

- É.

- Mas isso é, bem, definitivo?

Harry fechou os olhos, segurou com força a garrafa em suas mãos e teve, mais uma vez, que se lembrar de não culpar o amigo. Soltou o ar com força antes de falar:

- Já fez essa pergunta para ela?

- Já, mas ela não quer falar no assunto.

- Então eu não vou poder te ajudar.

Harry se desculpou e foi ao encontro de Ron e Mione, sentados do outro lado. Conversou mais um pouco - sem deixar de perder nenhum movimento de Ginny - e assim que Seamus e as irmãs Patil avisaram que iriam embora, ele se juntou ao grupo, alegando ainda ter muita coisa para arrumar antes de partir.

Hermione balançou a cabeça resignada ao ver Harry ir embora. Aquele cabeça-dura. Tinha que admitir que não compreendia aquele comportamento heróico-altruista dele. Harry prefeira sofrer - e fazer Ginny sofrer -, do que aproveitar aqueles últimos momentos.

- No que você está pensando? - Ron perguntou, aproximando-se por trás e enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Harry.

- Não adianta, Mione, eu já tentei conversar com ele.

Ron e Hermione ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio até que ele começou a aspirar o perfume dela e sussurrou:

- Mi...

- O que?

- Você não quer dar uma volta?

Hermione virou o rosto para poder encará-lo e concordou, embaraçada, sentindo a face esquentar. Saíram discretamente da Toca, onde Ginny, Luna, Neville e Dean, permaneciam conversando e tomaram o atalho que cruzava o rio e levava aos fundos da igreja. Em seguida, Ron puxou Hermione para a trilha até o ponto onde costumava pescar com seus irmãos. A pequena clareira fulgurava com o sol do final de tarde, que salpicava de brilho o braço de rio que passava ali.

- Esse lugar é tão lindo.

- Eu nunca pensei nele como nada além de um bom e sossegado lugar para pescar, mas agora... - Ronald encarou Hermione que sorriu. - Eu tenho que concordar com você.

- Eu não queria ter que me separar de você.

- Eu também não - Ele a abraçou e apoiou o rosto nos cabelos dela. - Não vamos pensar nisso agora.

E eles não pensaram. Apenas se concentraram neles mesmos, em seus sentimentos e desejos. As bocas se uniram num beijo profundo, enquanto as mãos de Ronald prendiam o corpo de Hermione junto ao seu. Aos poucos, os beijos apaixonados deixaram de ser suficientes. As mãos começaram a percorrer as peles, descobrindo e provocando, até que, em busca de fôlego, se separaram trêmulos, os corpos ardendo de desejo. Olharam-se com rostos corados e ofegantes. Hermione desviou o olhar e inesperadamente perguntou:

- O que você acha de tomarmos um banho de rio?

- Seria... perfeito - Ronald respondeu com a voz rouca.

Como faziam quando ainda eram crianças, Ronald e Hermione retiraram suas roupas, ficando apenas com as peças de baixo. Porém, apesar de similares às antigas, agora elas pareciam mais exibir que esconder. Os músculos de Ron, evidenciados pela camiseta justa que usava, se retesaram ao notar que a combinação de Hermione, em contato com a água, deixava tranparecer quase completamente todas as curvas dela.

Nadaram um pouco em volta um do outro, espirrando água, apenas brincando para quebrar a tensão durante alguns minutos até que Ronald puxou Hermione para si.

- Ron...

Os lábios se uniram mais uma vez, enquanto Hermione passava os braços pelo pescoço e, instintivamente, cruzava as pernas em volta da cintura dele.

Ron gemeu com o contato íntimo entre seus corpos e afastou-a gentilmente, murmurando:

- Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia...

- Por quê? Você não está gostando?

- Estou! Esse, bem, esse é o problema... E-eu nunca estive assim tão perto de... de você - Ron baixou os olhos, mas a visão do decote transparente da combinação de Hermione o aturdiu e ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. - Meu cérebro parece que não percebeu que estamos vestidos... - seu rosto corou quando finalmente admitiu. - Eu 'tô perdendo o controle.

- E-eu consigo sentir como se você estivesse... pulsando... em mim... - Hermione sussurrou gaguejante. - Isso é... é... incrível.

Hermione empurrou seu quadril novamente contra o dele sentindo-o vibrar. Apesar da água do fria rio, das roupas que ainda impediam que fossem até o fim, ela parecia prestes a queimar e derreter, notando o coração dele batendo tão forte quanto o seu.

- Mione... - Ron balbuciou rouco, as ideias falhando com o atrito incessante entre seus corpos. - Eu não... Deus!... E-eu vou explodir!

Sem se conter, segurou a nuca de Hermione, trazendo o rosto dela para junto ao seu e beijou-a ardentemente, enquanto a outra mão agarrava-a pelas costas, mantendo-os unidos sob a água. Quando o mundo todo passou a pulsar no mesmo ritmo que eles, Hermione cravou seus dedos nos ombros de Ronald, arfou e mirou-o com os olhos desfocados. Vendo a reação dela, Ron não conseguiu mais se segurar. Liberou seu corpo que tremeu junto com o de Hermione, até que seu coração pareceu parar.

Extasiados, Ronald e Hermione alcançaram a margem do rio e se deitaram na relva, abraçados de frente um para o outro, até que os útimos raios de sol deram lugar à noite.

--xx--xx--

A manhã de segunda surgiu ensolarada. Enquanto esperavam a partida do trem que levaria Harry e Ronald, eles aproveitavam aos últimos momentos se despedindo dos amigos e de suas famílias. Molly Weasley e Lily Potter procuravam se manter fortes ao verem seus filhos saindo, definitivamente, ganhando o mundo, mas isso não as impedia de sentirem seus corações apertados e, vez ou outra, secarem disfarçadamente uma lágrima que surgia em seus olhos.

Hermione não largava da mão de Ron e já não escondia sua tristeza. Quando Arthur Weasley anunciou que estava na hora deles embarcarem, as lágrimas correram livres por seu rosto.

- Promete que vai me escrever?

- Mione! - porém ao ver a expressão sofrida dela, Ronald capitulou. - Ok. Vou tentar. Mas não espere aquelas cartas enormes, certo. Eu prometo que mando notícias sempre que der. - Ela afundou o rosto no peito dele, abraçando-o fortemente. Ronald largou a bolsa que carregava e enlaçou-a de volta, beijando-a em seguida. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Harry soltou-se dos braços da mãe e já ia entrando no trem atrás de Ronald quando foi impedido por Ginny que segurou em seu braço.

- Gin...

- Boa viagem - ela falou calmamente.

Haviam olheiras sob os olhos castanhos, que estavam vermelhos, assim como o nariz de Ginny.

- Obrigado, - Harry murmurou, tentando conter a vontade de estreitá-la em seus braços.

Mas antes que ele se virasse e, provavelmente sem conseguir conter a si mesma, Ginny ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o, sem se importar que suas famílias os observavam. Não podia deixá-lo ir daquele jeito. Ofegou quando ele a abraçou e aprofundou o beijo.

- Eu te amo, não esqueça - Ginevra sussurrou enquanto ainda estavam com os rostos colados.

- Não vou esquecer. Só isso é capaz de me dar motivos para voltar.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir.

Aproveitando os últimos instantes, Ginny colou seus lábios nos de Harry uma última vez, até que, sem outra alternativa, Arthur Weasley avisou que o trem ia partir. As lágrimas rolavam soltas pelo rosto da garota, e Harry sentiu a dor de não poder consolá-la. Vendo pelo canto dos olhos, Ginny ser amparada por sua mãe, Harry engoliu o bolo que se formara em sua garganta, acenou se despedindo de todos e foi se juntar a Ronald na cabine. Não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser torcer para que voltassem para casa em breve.

####

¹ - Quem quer conhecer mais a fundo a história do Sirius e sua namorada é só ler a short que eu escrevi como presente de Amigo Secreto para o fórum Lumus Maximum, "O Mundo de Sirius Black" em: ( Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:4.3pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:#00FF;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- http: // lumusmaximum. com/ viewtopic .php ? p=4356#4356).

N/B Paty Black – Ah Meu Merlim... vc tinha mesmo que me fazer chorar? Tivemos realmente de tudo nesse capítulo, um lindo casamente de Remo e Tonks, sinto dizer que faltou a noite de nupcias completas humf... gente eu tentei ok? Rsrsrs... Rony e Mione fofuchos brigando e Lilá querendo dar o bote, oferecida, nojenta, bem feito foi dispensada! E tivemos também Harry cabeça dura humf... idiota, ao invés de ter aproveitado igual ao Rony e a Mione no lago *.* e falando nisso: NOSSA!!! O que foi aquele banho??? rsrsrs... Enfim nossos ex-garotinhos foram para guerra... (lágrimas) que Merlim os ajude e que eles voltem logo!!!! Beijos mana, o cap. Está perfeito e não seja tão malvada no próximo.

N/B Sônia: Eu nem sei por onde começo. Estou literalmente SEM palavras. Enquanto um tanto do capítulo me fez suspirar e apelar para o bom e velho ventilador, (já que abanação não foi suficiente!), a outra me travou a garganta e marejou os olhos. - Eles estão indo para a guerra... Nossos GAROTOS, MENINOS, GURIS, estão indo para a GUERRA! - Me coloquei no lugar das mulheres deste capítulo, e quis chorar. MUITO! – O que Lilly, Molly, Mione e Ginny devem estar sentindo...  - O sopro de doçura ficou por conta do casamento e das suaves, inebriantes e muito muito instigantes ;D, quase NC's que minha mana Pri nos deu de presente. Ai! Ai! Misericórdia!... – *Ajustando o ventilador pro vento bater em cheio – Ui! Calor!... ;D – E é assim, divididinha nestes termos, que deixo um grande beijo para você, minha irmã, já rogando por um próximo capítulo em breve, e que ele seja quilomééééééétricoooooooooooooo! Porque tá bom demais!!!! – Beijão no seu coração! Te adoro! Até lá! =D

N/B Sally: Ahh que casamento lindo, Pri! Emocionante! E a Tonks nem tropeçou, rsrs. Mas confesso que minha parte favorita foi o Harry dizendo que ia para a guerra. Nas palavras da Gina: foi tão... macho, hehehe. Adorei a Mione ter voltado atrás e o Rony dado um chega prá lá na Lilá, foi muito maduro, da parte dos dois. Aliás... toda aquela água e o todo aquele calor calor... ufff!!!! Mas acho que o povo vai ficar com água na boca por causa das duas NCs que vc encaminhou e tirou da frente das crianças, hehe. Muito, muito bom mesmo, mana!! A fic está na reta final e está cada vez melhor. Beijos mil e aplausos!!!

N/A: Amores, eu vou ser rápida porque estou completamente sem tempo para mais coisas. É, a fic está entrando na terceira fase. A derradeira... O que estão achando? Quero comentários!!!! Muito obrigada a quem comentou, leu, incentivou. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!!! Respondo individualmente no próximo, senão não consigo postar hoje.

Bjks da Pri.


	26. PER ARDUA AD ASTRA

Capítulo 25 - Per Ardua Ad Astra

_"Per ardua ad astra" (Através das adversidades até as estrelas) _

_Lema da RAF_

Após a partida de Harry e Ron os dias pareceram se alongar e durar o dobro do tempo. Julho e agosto se arrastaram e quando a rotina angustiante de espera por notícias se instalou, setembro já estava pelo meio.

A única carta enviada por Harry - e que Ginny fazia questão de trazer sempre consigo aonde fosse - já se encontrava em frangalhos de tanto que ela a abrira e dobrara desde que recebera, ainda em julho. Era verdade que ela não precisava mais fazer tal coisa, podia recitá-la de cor, mas mesmo assim o fazia. Ver a letra descuidada de Harry, o modo como cortava os ts e pingava os is, era como se pudesse vê-lo enquanto escrevia e lhe dava um certo conforto.

O último ano escolar estava sendo de longe o mais complicado e Ginny só não tinha desistido de terminar seus estudos por causa de seus pais e do apoio de seus amigos Luna e Colin, que não a deixavam sozinha nem por um instante.

Agradecia intimamente por Luna ser sua amiga. Ela nunca tocava no nome de Harry, pois sabia que isso deixaria Ginny ainda mais triste. Colin Crewey também procurava não falar de Harry durante as conversas com ela, agora tão frequentes quanto no tempo anterior à chegada deste na cidade. Obviamente Ginny sabia que Colin tinha outras razões para não mencionar seu namorado, ou ex-namorado como ele fazia questão de lembrá-la, que não magoá-la. E por mais que Ginny tivesse deixado claro que não existia a menor possibilidade dela começar a namorar outro rapaz, Colin parecia determinado a ter esperanças.

Ginny sabia que não era a única a sentir saudades. Sua mãe e seu pai viviam em constante preocupação, agora que cinco de seus sete filhos estavam lutando na guerra. Por isso Ginevra fazia questão de parecer sempre serena e despreocupada quando estava em casa. O único que ouvia suas lamentações e secava suas lágrimas era o urso de pelúcia que Harry lhe dera anos antes, durante a quermesse.

Apesar de não estar interessada no mundo ao seu redor, algumas coisas eram significativas o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Ginny, como a chegada do comite de recrutamento das Forças Armadas na cidade. Observar o trabalho daquelas pessoas fazia com que ela ficasse imaginando se algum deles havia conversado com Harry e Ron quando eles estiveram em Apllebrook. _Se ao menos um deles tivesse desencorajado-os..._ A quem ela queria enganar? Se não tivessem ido até a cidade vizinha, provavelmente estariam se alistando naquele exato momento, junto com os outros rapazes da cidade.

Em Bourghill, assim como em várias outras cidades inglesas, quase todos os jovens acima dos dezessete anos estava se alistando para participar da luta contra os nazistas. E eram poucos aqueles que não conseguiam ser aceitos. Dudley Dursley se mostrou aliviado quando tentou se alistar, mas foi rejeitado por sua péssima forma física e Draco Malfoy nem se deu ao trabalho de fingir que queria participar. Ficou se pavoneando pela cidade, alegando que o médico da família havia constatado um grave problema em seu coração que o impedia de fazer esforços, mas Ginevra desconfiava seriamente que o problema no coração de Draco Malfoy era a falta dele.

Neville Longbotton também não iria para o front. O namorado de Luna havia conseguido uma vaga na Universidade de Liverpool onde iria se preparar para trabalhar com o pai na farmácia da família. Para real surpresa de Ginny, sua amiga pareceu se entristecer e se importar mais com a ida de Dean Thomas para a guerra do que com sua separação de Neville.

Outra pessoa que havia deixado a cidade para estudar havia sido Hermione. No final de agosto a garota havia ido iniciar seus estudos na Universidade de Birmingham para poder concretizar seu sonho de lecionar. Não ia ser uma guerra mundial que iria impedí-la.

Na antevéspera do Natal de 1942, a neve caia forte e incessante. O frio intenso começou já no início de dezembro tornando a vida de todos ainda mais difícil. Na casa dos Weasley o clima era de contínua preocupação e saudade. Molly que em outros anos já teria pedido aos seus filhos para enfeitarem a casa com os enfeites guardados no porão, dessa vez não se incomodou com isso. Mas nem Arthur, nem Ginny também se importavam com esses detalhes.

Molly já havia terminado de arrumar a cozinha e já ia apagando a luz quando duas batidas fortes na porta a assustaram. Sentindo o corpo tremer e o coração bater acelerado, respirou fundo e foi abrir a porta. Com a mão já sobre a fechadura, perguntou num sussurro audível:

- Que-quem é?

- Sou eu mãe! Abre logo, 'tá nevando muito.

Um alívio instantâneo percorreu o corpo de Molly, enquanto seus dedos trêmulos travavam uma luta para abrir o trinco e deixar seu filho entrar. Passos apressados na escada deixaram claro que a chegada dele havia sido percebida no andar de cima. Quando finalmente a porta foi aberta, a lufada de ar gelado que entrou junto com Bill não incomodou ninguém. No momento seguinte haviam quatro Weasleys abraçados, felizes e minimamente aliviados.

Naquele ano, os Weasley haviam aceitado o convite do Pastor Dumbledore e de sua esposa, a diretora McGonagall, para participarem do almoço de Natal em sua casa, e este estava agradável como sempre. Porém, a pessoa mais feliz dali, naquele momento, era sem dúvida Fleur Delacour.

Para evidente desagrado de Molly Weasley, a primeira coisa que seu filho Bill fez no dia seguinte à sua inesperada volta para casa, foi pedir a francesa em casamento. Com todas as desculpas que os casais apaixonados tinham - ainda mais em tempos difícieis como aquele -, Bill e Fleur conseguiram convencer o pastor Dumbledore a celebrar o casamento ainda antes do ano novo, dando à senhora Weasley apenas poucos dias para organizar a casa para recepcionar sua primeira nora.

A cerimônia foi simples e contou apenas com a presença da família de Bill e os Lupin, já que Nymphadora era a melhor amiga de Fleur. Minerva McGonagall fez questão que todos almoçassem em sua casa depois da cerimônia, que contou com um brinde e um bolo de noiva feito por Molly, que mesmo insatisfeita com aquela união, não abriu mão de fazê-lo, pois acima de tudo prezava a felicidade de seu filho.

Bill não escondeu a surpresa ao ver que Nymphadora havia se casado com Remus Lupin. Na última vez que ele e Charlie estiveram na cidade a moça nem mesmo estava comprometida. Ao contrário estava claramente aceitando o cortejo de seu irmão, ou assim ele pensava. Não tinha nada contra o casamento dela com o senhor Lupin, muito pelo contrário, mas sabia que Charlie iria ficar arrasado quando lhe contasse.

Após o almoço, os noivos seguiram para a Toca no carro do senhor Weasley, enquanto Arthur e Molly com a desculpa de terem que visitar uns amigos - o que na verdade era dar um pouco de privacidade ao recém-casal -, ficavam mais tempo na cidade.

Impedida de voltar logo para casa, e para o refúgio de seu quarto, Gina andou a esmo pelas ruas da cidade, pensando em procurar sua amiga Luna. Mas antes que se desse conta, viu-se batendo à porta de Lily Potter.

- O-olá senhora Potter.

- Olá Ginny. Entre, está muito frio aí fora - Lily abriu a porta, dando passagem para que a garota entrasse na sala aquecida. - Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

- Queria? - Ginevra perguntou bruscamente. Depois de se dar conta, sentou-se no sofá e continuou. - Desculpe... Em que eu poderia ajudá-la?

- Na verdade eu queria lhe dar notícias de Harry.

- Harry?! - Exclamou levantando-se. - O-o que houve com ele?

- Espero que nada querida - Lily olhou-a com um sorriso consternado, pegando as mãos trêmulas de Ginny nas suas. - Sirius me mandou notícias de Harry. Pelo que me disse, ele foi enviado para o front em outubro... Para a África...

- África?

- Sim... Eu imaginei que você fosse querer saber - Lily falou, enquanto Ginevra soltava suas mãos e voltava a sentar.

- Eu quero sim. Obrigada... - Ginny sentiu seu coração apertar, e por não querer que a mãe de Harry a visse tão nervosa, pediu: - E-eu... Será que eu poderia usar o banheiro?

- Mas é claro, querida. Você sabe o caminho, fique à vontade. Eu vou fazer um chá para nós.

Ginevra subiu as escadas, tencionando umedecer sua nuca e ter um tempo para se acalmar. Mas ao passar pela porta do quarto de Harry não resistiu e entrou, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás de si. As cortinas estavam abertas deixando a claridade do dia iluminar o ambiente. Inspirou profundamente sentindo um bolo formar-se em sua garganta. Como era possível sentir tantas saudades de alguém? Passou os dedos pela madeira do armário, hesitando um segundo antes de abrir e tocar nas roupas ali penduradas. Não resistiu em apanhar o sueter preferido de Harry e levá-lo até seu rosto. O perfume dele parecia ainda estar tão impregnado na peça que foi impossível conter algumas lágrimas. Deitou-se na cama de Harry ainda abraçando o sueter, tentando sentir um pouco que fosse do rapaz. Ficou assim, até ouvir seu nome ser chamado por Lily, no andar de baixo.

O ano de 1943 foi marcado pela recuperação dos territórios ocupados pelos paises do Eixo, pelas forças aliadas. Já no mês de janeiro, as forças alemãs sofreram duas grandes derrotas em batalhas na União Soviética e no Mar de Barents. O rumo da guerra parecia estar mudando e a cada momento os Aliados conseguiam vitórias importantes.

Infelizmente essas vitórias foram às custas de batalhas sangrentas e crueis - como aconteciam em todas as guerras -, que terminavam com um grande número de vítimas.

Depois de algumas semanas de convívio com Fleur, Molly teve que admitir que ela era uma boa moça - e que parecia verdadeiramente apaixonada por seu filho Bill. Além de ser uma boa companhia para Ginny. Sua caçula andava um tanto amuada desde a partida de Ronald e Harry e a presença de outra jovem na casa ajudava a distraí-la. Portanto, quando sua nora decidiu levar Ginny para colher flores no inicio da primavera, a senhora Weasley achou a ideia excelente. Contudo, quando as viu retornar, pouco depois, com expressões assustadas, percebeu que algo de errado havia acontecido.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Te-telegrama - Ginevra respondeu, estendendo o pedaço de papel dobrado na direção de sua mãe.

- Oh mon dieu! Mon Bill! Je ne vais pas soutenir. Mon amour...

- Calma Fleur, a gente... A gente não sabe... Deixa a mamãe ler.

Com gestos bruscos Molly agarrou o pedaço de papel das mãos de sua filha e passou a desdobrá-lo com rapidez. Os lamentos em francês de Fleur e as ponderações de Ginny foram sumindo à medida que ela lia as poucas palavras contidas no telegrama. Precisou reler algumas vezes até conseguir captar o exato sentido delas. Por um momento suas pernas cederam e Molly teve que se apoiar na mesa e sentar para não cair. Não podia ser verdade. Aquele devia ser algum equívoco. Seu filho Charlie não poderia estar morto...

A notícia da morte de Charlie Weasley rapidamente chegou ao conhecimento de toda a cidade. Parecia que somente à partir daquele infortúnio, os cidadãos de Bourghill se deram conta da gravidade da guerra e da situação em que muitos dos jovens dali se encontravam.

E o ânimo dos moradores não melhorou, quando apenas dois meses depois, a família de Seamus Finningam também recebeu o mesmo tipo de telegrama.

Mas nem todos os acontecimentos eram ruins. Para um breve alívio no sofrimento dos Weasley, George e Fred apareceram no início do verão e permaneceram com sua família por todo o período de suas licenças. Como todos, os gêmeos também ficaram arrasados ao descobrirem sobre a morte de Charlie e por isso, não fizeram nenhuma brincadeira com o fato de Bill ter se casado às pressas. Para Arthur e Molly, o fato deles terem conseguido voltar para casa - mesmo que momentaneamente - lhes deu um grande alívio que só era suplantado pelo fato de não terem notícias de Ronald desde o final do ano anterior.

Quando Remus chegou em casa naquela tarde, após um tranquilo dia de trabalho – tranquilo até demais para a opinião dele -, seu coração se encheu de felicidade ao ver Nymphadora contando uma história para Jéssica, sentada em seu colo. Para ele não havia nada mais precioso que a sua família.

Ao vê-lo, Nymphadora sorriu largamente e após encerrar o conto, apontou para a mesa, falando:

- Chegou uma carta de Sirius.

- Papai! - Jéssica exclamou, saindo do colo da madrasta e se jogando nos braços de Remus.

-Olá princesa – enquanto abraçava a filha, pediu: - Abra para mim, por favor, Dora.

Nymphadora alcançou o envelope sobre a mesa e abriu-o, ao mesmo tempo em que observava pai e filha brincando no sofá. Somente percebeu que havia se distraido, fitando sua familia, quando Remus perguntou:

- E então...?

- Ah, desculpe. Me distrai – Nymphadora corou e retirou o conteúdo de dentro do envelope. - Tem uma carta e uma fotografia – examinou a foto e reclamou com a testa franzida: - Aqui atrás só tem uma data, de daqui a três meses, e uma pergunta... pelo menos eu acho que é uma pergunta.

- Data? Me deixe ver.

Remus estava acostumado com as loucuras de Sirius, mas não estava preparado para o que viu. Um sorriso maroto brincou em sues lábios enquanto uma sobrancelha se erguia e ele exclamava:

- Incrível!

- O que é incrível? Você entendeu alguma coisa? -Nymphadora perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Remus e colocando Jéssica em seu colo mais uma vez.

- Você reparou na fotografia? - Ele devolveu a foto para a esposa e desdobrou a carta.

- Aqui está o Sirius e mais três homens que eu não conheço, na frente de um avião.

- Exatamente. O avião de Sirius.

- E o que tem ele?

- Você reparou no nome que está pintado no avião?

- Sim, Patrícia. E o que tem demais, Sirius ter feito isso? Não é o que os pilotos fazem?

- É. Só que Sirius tinha jurado que somente iria fazer isso quando arrumasse uma esposa... O que eu e James achamos que nunca iria acontecer...

- Então quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que a data que está atrás provavelmente é a do casamento – Remus apontou para a parte de trás da foto e esclareceu antes mesmo que Nymphadora perguntasse: - E sim, "padrinho?" é o jeito dele me perguntar se eu aceito ser o padrinho do casamento.

- Ah que notícia boa!

Remus olhou para a esposa, embevecido. Há quanto tempo não a via sorrir abertamente daquele jeito? Com tantos acontecimentos tristes, todos pareciam sempre amuados.

- Só de ter feito você sorrir desse jeito eu já tenho que agradecer ao Sirius. Você tem andado tão abatida por esses dias.

- Remus... - ela não queria falar sobre seu abatimento, não agora.

- Eu sei que a morte de Charlie Weasley deixou você triste.

- Ele era meu amigo, Remus.

- Eu entendo, querida, e respeito isso – Remus falou, abraçando-a e beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios.

Jéssica desistiu de ficar entre eles e resolveu pegar sua boneca, caída no chão ao lado da poltrona, dando espaço para que seu pai e Nymphadora trocassem mais um beijo apaixonado. Mais relaxada, Nymphadora apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Remus e perguntou:

- O que mais ele diz na carta?

- Mais detalhes sobre o casamento... – Remus comentou, voltando a ler a carta de Sirius. - Notícias de pessoas conhecidas... Que triste, um conhecido nosso, Albert, morreu no fim do mês passado... E o...

Nymphadora ficou esperando que o marido continuasse. Notou que havia algo a mais, algo importante, só pelo modo em que os músculos dele ficaram tensos enquanto lia o restante da carta.

- E o que?

- Nada... Ele não diz mais nada.

Remus soltou-a e se ajeitou no sofá, visivelmente incomodado. Nymphadora olhou diretamente para ele e afirmou:

- Remus John Lupin, eu acho que já conheço você um pouquinho para afirmar que o senhor mente muito mal. Ande, fale de uma vez o que mais Sirius escreveu. Tem alguma coisa a ver com James?

- Com James? Não! É só que... O Sirius encontrou o editor chefe do The Independent e ele... Bem, ele mandou o Sirius me perguntar se eu não quero fazer algumas reportagens para o jornal, na Itália. Parece que a situação lá está cada vez mais critica... E o pagamento, pelo que ele diz aqui, é muito bom.

- E... E você está pensando em aceitar essa oferta?

- Não... Claro que não... Se bem que essa quantia é tentadora...

Nymphadora sentiu o mundo parar. Remus não podia estar pensando seriamente em ir novamente para a guerra. Ela sabia que ele quase havia morrido durante uma reportagem, antes de se conhecerem, ela via as cicatrizes que os ferimentos haviam deixado no corpo dele. Como ele podia cogitar a hipótese de voltar a se arriscar? Um suor frio brotou em sua testa enquanto ela empalidecia sem perceber.

- Não está nos faltando nada – Nymphadora falou, num fio de voz. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem que sentisse. - Eu economizo mais ainda... Volto a trabalhar...

- Calma, Dora, está tudo bem. Eu só pensei... Não tinha a intenção de aceitar – Remus começou a explicar, mas ao perceber o estado em que ela se encontrava, ficou preocupado. Normalmente Nymphadora não ficava assim tão nervosa. - O que houve? Você está me assustando.

- Não é nada, é só... Só que eu não conseguiria ficar sem você, ainda mais agora que... - se interrompeu, mas notou que o estrago já havia sido feito.

- Agora que o que, amor? O que está acontecendo?

- Eu... Eu acho que estou grávida...

- Grávida? - Remus arregalou os olhos em choque, percebendo em seguida que havia sido um erro, pois Nymphadora parecia ter interpretado mal sua reação.

- E-eu sei que não é um bom momento... com isso tudo acontecendo... - ela abanou a mão, transtornada e levantou-se com a intenção de sair da sala.

Jéssica, que estava sentada no chão com sua boneca, lançou um olhar curioso aos dois quando seu pai alcançou Nymnphadora antes mesmo que ela chegasse ao pequeno corredor e a apertou em seus braços.

- Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Nymphadora pareceu amolecer um pouco, deixando algumas lágrimas correrem soltas enquanto ele segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Remus...

- Eu já achava isso, antes mesmo de você me contar sobre... o bebê.

Mais tranquila, Nymphadora sorriu involuntariamente, enquanto sentia os lábios gentis de Remus afagarem os seus e as pequenas mãozinhas de Jéssica grudarem em sua perna pedindo sua atenção.

Lily Potter tentava ocupar seus pensamentos com os preparativos para a pequena viagem que faria junto com os Lupin na semana seguinte, para assistir ao casamento de Sirius e Patrícia. Andava bastante desanimada e aflita, já que havia se passado bastante tempo desde as últimas notícias que Sirius conseguira de Harry. E não era somente o filho que lhe causava preocupação... Mas não iria pensar em coisas tristes naquele momento, Sirius e Patrícia mereciam ser felizes e Lily sabia que a falta de James já seria motivo suficiente para entristecer o amigo. Remexeu nos cabides até encontrar o vestido que procurava para usar na cerimônia, assustando-se ao fechar a porta do armário e encontrar o marido encostado no umbral da porta, mirando-a com um sorriso torto.

- Olá.

Os olhos verdes de Lily se arregalaram e ela nem percebeu que o vestido que segurava caira de suas mãos - que agora tremiam incontrolavelmente, assim como seu corpo. Sentiu-se zonza, mas por sorte conseguiu sentar-se na beirada da cama antes de cair. Sentiu que suas mãos eram seguradas fortemente e elevou os olhos para encarar a pessoa que o fizera.

- Ja-james?

- Eu mesmo... - Ele sentou ao lado dela e passou as costas de uma das mãos pelo rosto de Lily, delicadamente, antes de abraçá-la. - Eu senti tanta saudade...

- Ma-mas como?!

James afastou-se somente o suficiente para olhar para a esposa. Ficou assim, ponderando as palavras, durante um minuto antes de exalar com força e começar a contar sua história.

- Bom, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Numa hora eu estava no ar, logo depois meu avião estava caindo. Eu me ejetei e fiquei preso numas árvores. Sabia que estava em um território repleto de nazistas, mas já era de noite e eu pensei que talvez a escuridão me ajudasse a escapar. Contudo, assim que alcancei o chão fui cercado pelos alemães, que me levaram para um campo de prisioneiros e me torturaram...

- Você foi torturado?

Com um sorriso triste, James assentiu. Ainda com os dedos trêmulos, Lily afagou o rosto do marido, que continuou, segurando na mão que o acarinhava e beijando a palma.

- Mas sobrevivi. Nem todos os que estavam lá, tiveram a mesma sorte... Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei preso naquele lugar. No início eu tentava escapar, mas era recapturado e mandado para a solitária...

- James!

- É o que se espera de um oficial, Lily. Que tente escapar. É claro que sendo um campo da Luftwaffe eles entendiam, se fosse um campo comandado pela S.S. ou pela Gestapo, eu não estaria aqui agora contando essa história.

- Céus, que loucura... - a declaração dela saiu num sussurro, enquanto James continuava.

- Então um dia me mandaram buscar água junto com outro prisioneiro, um russo chamado Sasha. Nós fomos escoltados até o rio por apenas um guarda. Eu e Sasha não haviamos planejado nada, mas percebemos que aquele era um momento único e não podíamos desperdiçá-lo - um pequeno sorriso voltou aos lábio de James, que brincou: - Uma dica: nunca leve duas pancadas na cabeça, com baldes de metal, ao mesmo tempo. Isso te deixa atordoado... Nós o mat... - James interrompeu-se e mediu melhor as palavras que iria usar. - Nos livramos do guarda, apanhamos suas armas e corremos pelo leito do rio o mais rápido que podíamos.

"Em determinado momento, ouvimos o barulho dos cães nos caçando, mas nesse ponto o rio já estava mais profundo e a correnteza mais forte. Deixamos o fluxo da água nos levar, poupando o pouco de força que ainda tínhamos. Quando o céu começou a clarear, nós saimos do rio. Conseguimos algumas frutas e andamos pela margem durante mais algumas horas, até cairmos exaustos.

"Fomos encontrados por um casal de fazendeiros que nos acolheu. Eles nos esconderam em seu porão por algum tempo. Ficávamos lá embaixo durante o dia, só saíamos à noite, com medo de sermos surpreendidoss pelos nazistas que pareciam estar em todos os cantos. Duas semanas atrás o lugarejo foi retomado pelos Aliados e então nós pudemos sair de lá e eu pude voltar para casa. Para você.

- E-eu... - Lily soltou suas mãos das de James, levantando-se e indo até a janela. Abraçou-se como se procurasse um apoio para as emoções que sentia. - Eu não... Não sei o que dizer... É tudo tão... irreal!

- Não precisa dizer nada, meu amor. Eu estou aqui! Eu estou bem...

- Mas não estava até alguns minutos atrás! - Lily o interrompeu, virando de frente para ele que a olhava sem entender. - Eu cheguei a pensar que você pudesse estar morto. Durante semanas, eu pedi aos céus que você aparecesse, e nada! Você não tem ideia do quanto eu sofri, me desesperei... O Harry, meu deus! O Harry... E agora, de repente você volta, assim, do nada!

- Você não... Não está feliz?

- Feliz?! É calro que eu estou feliz! Eu só estou com medo de que tudo isso seja um sonho e que de repente, acorde e me dê conta de que você não está realmente aqui, que você não voltou...

As lágrimas que agora escorriam livres pelo rosto de Lily, a faziam soluçar, impediando-a de continuar. Porém nada mais precisava ser dito. James se aproximou e a envolveu em seus braços. Apretando-a com sofreguidão. Deixando que ela finalmente aliviasse sua angustia.

Para provar que era real, ou apenas para satisfazer a sua vontade reprimida durante tanto tempo, James a beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto a segurava bem junto a si. Mas a saudade era demais para ser saciada apenas com alguns beijos, levando às carícias e aos afagos, durante as horas que se seguiram.

Já era muito tarde quando James percebeu que algo estava faltando. Harry. Parou de mexer nos cabelos vermelhos de Lily, deitada com a cabeça sobre seu peito e perguntou:

- É tarde. Onde está Harry?

Lily fechou os olhos e suspirou. Harry. Sentou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol e olhou para o marido ao responder:

- Ele não está, James.

- Não está? - James apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo, erguendo-se da cama. - Como assim?

- Ele... Ele foi para a guerra. Faz mais de um ano agora.

- O Harry...? O _nosso_ Harry foi para a guerra? - James se levantou de um salto, encarando Lily com olhar feroz. - Mas como...?! Você autorizou? Em que unidade ele está?

- Calma James. Eu não pude fazer nada. Ele já falava sobre ir para a guerra. Quando soubemos o que aconteceu com você, foi a gota d'água. Ele nem esperou completar dezessete anos... Ele e Ronald se alistaram no exército.

- Maldição! E o Sirius não fez nada? Você falou com ele?

- O Sirius estava aqui quando ele nos contou que iria se apresentar. Mas Sirius o apoiou. Disse que ele estava honrando seu nome... Sirius tenta me manter informada, mas ele mesmo não tem conseguido muita coisa. A última carta de Harry eu recebi em mês passado, mas era datada de maio...

James sentou-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. _Seu filho estava na guerra..._

- O que mais? - perguntou olhando novamente para Lily.

- Ahm?

Ele soltou o ar com força depois acomodou-se de encontro à cabeceira da cama e puxou Lily para junto de si. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no peito de James, abraçando-o enquanto ele os cobria novamente com o lençol e beijava seus cabelos. Depois, com a ponta dos dedos, ergueu o rosto dela par poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos e perguntou:

- Agora me conte, o que mais aconteceu enquanto estive... "fora"?

*%*%*

N/B Paty: NOSSA!!! Muitas emoções, e eu preciso mesmo dizer qual foi a melhor de todas para mim? tô dando ataque até agora... WHAAAAAAAAAAAA... Meu cachorrão colocou no avião dele o MEU nomezinho e eu vi até a foto *.* em primeirissima mão uhhhhhhhh... morram de inveja hauahauhau... vc é realmente a melhor irmã do mundo (que a Pam não me leia) tô tão empolgada *.* rsrsrs... adorei tudo mana, a cena do James e da Lily foi linda e da Ninphadora e do Remo muuuuuuuito linda tb, milhões de beijos e eu te amasso no msn por essa surpresa linda, MEU presente enfim rsrsrs... Beijinhos e continue logo, tô sentindo muita falta do Harry e da Gina.

Olá a todos. Vocês não tem ideia do quanto foi difícil escrever esse capítulo. Primeiro por causa das obrigações da vida real (incluindo aí uma cirurgia para retirada da vesícula ainda em fevereiro), e depois porque como a fic está chegando ao final, esse é um capítulo de ligação e por isso mesmo mais complicado de se escrever.

Nele, como puderam ler, houve uma passagem longa de tempo. No final do capítulo anterior estávamos em junho de 1942 e terminamos esse em agosto de 1943. Muita coisa aconteceu nesse tempo que eu não consegui colocar ai, pois não teria muito sentido, já que é uma história sobre o Harry.

Mas sem dúvida nenhuma a parte mais difícil de escrever - e até de decidir realmente fazer - foi a morte do Charlie. Liv, querida, milhões de desculpas, mas você sabe que às vezes a gente não tem escolhas. Mas não foi uma atitude leviana. Além do fato de em uma guerra as pessoas morrerem, houve outra coisa que ajudou nesse acontecimento, e que não pude colocar no capítulo. Quando Bill retorna para o front, após sua inesperada visita à Bourghill, ele conta ao irmão que Nymphadora havia se casado e parecia muito feliz. Esse fato fez Charlie se "empenhar" mais nas batalhas, se arriscando mais que o necessário.

Bom, isso era algo que eu queria explicar...

Outra coisa que eu já ia me esquecendo: a foto que Remus recebe de Sirius, é uma das que está na nova capa da fic (no canto inferior direito). Todas as fotos da capa, exceto as dos atores, são fotos realmente tiradas durante a segunda guerra. O que significa que um piloto da RAF realmente amou uma moça chamada Patrícia. Quem sabe o nome dele não era realmente Sirius????

Obrigadíssima a todos que estão lendo. Um beijo especial para minhas amigas Paty Black (eu também te amo muito!!!), Sônia Sag (afofa) e Sô Prates (obrigada por me ajudar!), que betaram esse capítulo. Um carinho todo especial para a minha comadre Sally Owens que não pode betar por um motivo muito especial chamado Miguel. 

Obrigada aqueles que estão lendo, mesmo não comentando. Bjks para: Daniella Granger, Kelly**, Maria Lua, Clara, Cassandra Melissa Wisney, BERNARDO CARDOSO, Lady Eldar (Desestimulada??? Nem pense nisso, se precisar de alguém para animar, pitacar, ajudar, estamos aí, sua história é linda e vc escreve muito bem. Qualquer coisa me chame!!!!), danda jabur, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Ninha,


	27. O Começo do Fim

Capítulo 26 - O Começo do Fim.

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, constatando que o trem que traria Remus, Nymphadora e Lily estava realmente atrasado. Passou mais quinze minutos até que o barulho crescente indicasse a chegada da locomotiva, e ele respirasse aliviado. Não eram muitas as pessoas a desembarcar naquela cidade a noroeste de Londres, então foi com facilidade que Sirius avistou Remus quando este saltou para a plataforma seguido da esposa, alcançando-os rapidamente.

- Remus!

- Meu amigo, - o recém chegado puxou Sirius para um abraço forte, que surpreendeu-o mais até que o largo sorriso que exibia.

- Como você está? - Remus aumentou ainda mais o sorriso em vez de responder. - E você prima? Esse _senhor_ tem lhe tratado bem?

- Nós estamos muito bem, obrigada. - Nymphadora respondeu sorrindo e abraçando Sirius em seguida.

- Remus, Remus... Quem diria, hein? - Sirius perguntou sorrindo ao ver o brilho nos olhos do amigo quando este olhava Nymphadora. - Mas... Onde está a Lily? Ela não vinha com vocês?

- Sirius, - Remus segurou no ombro do amigo, chamando sua atenção. - Nós temos uma surpresa para você.

Sirius olhou intrigado de Remus para Nymphadora, que exibiam sorrisos radiantes idênticos.

- Surpresa? Mas o que...

- Quer dizer que você vai se casar e nem me avisou. Quanta consideração!

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram e ele ficou estático à medida que percebia o que era a surpresa. Virou-se lentamente e se deparou com James e Lily parados às suas costas.

- James? JAMES!

O abraço entre eles foi forte e emocionante. Sirius e James eram mais que grandes amigos, eram como irmãos e todos viam isso.

- Mas como...? - Sirius perguntou, segurando James pelos ombros e encarando-o. - Quando?

- Alguns dias atrás. Eu escapei... Depois eu te conto todos os detalhes, agora acho que é melhor irmos para algum lugar onde essas jovens senhoras possam descansar.

- Claro, - soltando o amigo, Sirius abraçou Lily e perguntou. - E você Lily, como está?

- Bem. Como está a Patrícia?

- Nervosa. E me deixando nervoso. Vocês foram convidados para jantar na casa dos pais dela hoje.

- Nós não queremos dar trabalho - Nymphadora comentou. - Sabemos muito bem a quantidade de coisas que se tem para fazer na véspera de um casamento.

- Os pais dela fazem questão. Acho que eles tem alguma esperança de descobrir algo que impeça o casamento por intermédio de vocês.

O riso do grupo cortou o silêncio da estação, agora que o trem já havia partido. Para Sirius, a volta de James era sem nenhuma dúvida o melhor presente de casamento que poderia ganhar.

A igreja da pequena cidade estava decorada singelamente com algumas flores da estação e uma organista tocava a marcha nupcial enquanto Patrícia deslizava pela nave da igreja. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Sirius, em pé no altar, ao lado de Remus - o padrinho.

Desde o momento em que entrara na igreja não havia mais nada além de seu noivo. Nem música, nem convidados, nem guerra. No mundo somente existiam ela e Sirius, e o amor que compartilhavam.

Sirius a recebeu com um brilho diferente nos olhos prateados. Patrícia estava ainda mais bela do que imaginara.

As palavras do padre que celebrava a cerimônia, passaram despercebidas pelo casal que olhava fixamente um para o outro, obrigando Remus a cutucar Sirius para avisá-lo que chegara o momento dos votos que foram ditos com suavidade e paixão, o que muitos consideravam algo impossível vindo de Sirius, mas que foi feito com maestria.

O restante da cerimônia, a festa, tudo passou muito rápido na opinião de todos. Durante tempos tão difíceis e incertos, aquela aura de amor verdadeiro era demasiadamente ansiada.

--xx--

_Março de 1944_

Aquela deveria ser uma manhã de final de inverno como outra qualquer. Deveria, mas a dor insistente que Nymphadora sentia nas costas desde a madrugada não ajudava. E pensar que apesar de todo peso e volume extra em seu ventre, ela tinha se sentido bastante disposta no dia anterior.

- Eu deveria ter escutado o conselho de seu pai e deixado que ele mudasse o berço de lugar - Nymphadora resmungou para Jéssica enquanto lhe preparava um pouco de mingau.

- Que?

A menina se acomodou sobre a cadeira e ficou observando a madrasta que relanceou os olhos sobre ela antes de suspirar e responder:

- Nada não, querida.

As dores continuaram por toda a manhã e Nymphadora agradeceu quando sua mãe apareceu para uma visita logo após o almoço.

- Que bom que você veio, mamãe.

- O que houve? Você não parece bem - Andrômeda perguntou à filha após cumprimentá-la.

- Não é nada, só estou cansada... - Nymphadora acomodou-se no sofá ao lado de sua mãe e explicou. - Ontem resolvi mudar o berço de lugar novamente e hoje estou pagando por isso. Minhas costas estão me matando.

- Você está sentindo dores?

- E como! A senhora poderia olhar a Jéssica para mim um pouco enquanto eu descanso?

- Claro... - Nymphadora começou o movimento para se levantar - com toda a dificuldade que uma mulher grávida de nove meses tem -, mas sua mãe impediu, segurando-a pelo braço. - Meu bem, quando começaram essas dores?

- Não sei. Ao amanhecer, eu acho. Foram elas que me acordaram e desde então só pioraram, mas eu acredito que seu eu conseguir descansar um...

- O Remus sabe que você está com essas dores? - Andrômeda interrompeu, preocupada.

- Claro que não mamãe! Eu não vou incomodar o meu marido com uma coisa dessas.

- Mas deveria.

- Não vejo o porquê...

- Porque você está prestes a ter o bebê!

Nymphadora olhou para a sua mãe com a expressão assustada. Sua boca abriu, mas nada coerente saiu, por mais que ela se esforçasse.

- Ter... Eu? Mas...

- Não me olhe assim Nymphadora. Você por acaso achou que ele ia ficar aí para sempre?

- Claro que não, mamãe, mas é que...

Levantando-se, Andrômeda encarou Nymphadora e com calma perguntou:

- Suas dores são aqui, na base da coluna?

- Sã-são sim... mas...

- E estão acontecendo cada vez mais próximas umas das outras? - Depois do assentimento de sua filha completou: - E mais fortes?

Ao ver os olhos brilhantes de sua mãe e o sorriso bobo que enfeitava seu rosto, Nymphadora se deu conta do que estava para acontecer. Sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas agora, quando este se mostrava inevitável, ela não sabia afirmar se realmente estava preparada para ser mãe. E isso a fazia sentir um frio na espinha pior que as dores que sentia.

- Ai Senhor! E-eu vou ter o bebê?!

- Com a graça de Deus!

- Ma-mas e agora? O que... o que eu faço?

- Primeiro de tudo, vamos ficar calmas. Você fica aí quietinha enquanto eu vou chamar o doutor Granger...

- E o Remus!

- Claro, querida. No caminho eu passo no jornal e aviso o seu marido.

- Não demore.

- Pode deixar... Quem diria, minha princesa vai ter um bebê.

Levou um pouco mais de tempo do que Nymphadora gostaria até que sua mãe retornasse junto com Remus, o doutor Granger e Lílian Potter. Tempo suficiente para Jéssica acordar de seu cochilo e ficar perguntando por que ela parecia tão assustada.

Contudo levou ainda mais tempo para que a sua bolsa d'água rompesse, as dores ficassem insuportáveis e ela tivesse seu primeiro filho. Ted Remus Lupin nasceu forte e saudável. E com pulmões perfeitos, como todos puderam constatar durante vários minutos logo após vir ao mundo.

---xxx---

O velho Ford dos Weasley seguia, perseverante, pelo caminho de terra que levava até a casa, após a visita que fizeram aos Lupin para conhecerem o pequeno Ted. Com o caminho já parcialmente escondido pelas sombras do início da noite, Arthur Weasley precisou frear de repente para não atropelar o homem que caminhava devagar à sua frente. Abriu a porta e saltou do carro ainda ligado, antes mesmo que Molly, Ginny e Fleur percebessem o que havia ocorrido.

- Ronald? - O tom de dúvida se dissipou quando a pessoa ouviu o chamado e se virou. - Ron!

Os dois anos que passara longe de casa, lutando na guerra, deixara marcas profundas no jovem Ronald Weasley. Mais do que algumas inevitáveis cicatrizes em seu corpo. A guerra lhe tirou o viço, fazendo desaparecer qualquer traço de meninice que porventura ainda existisse nele.

Sentado à mesa da cozinha, deliciando-se com a comida de sua mãe enquanto ouvia o relato - mais detalhado do que ele gostaria - de todas as novidades ocorridas no tempo em que ficara fora, Ron pouco falava. Seu sorriso, outrora largo, raramente surgia no rosto taciturno, e suas respostas eram curtas e vagas. Mas para Arthur e Molly, o que mais importava naquele momento era que seu filho estava em casa. Aquela seria uma páscoa feliz.

Ginny tinha se recolhido mais tarde que o normal. Na verdade todos haviam, mas mesmo sentindo-se cansada, não conseguia dormir. Estava agitada demais. Um barulho no jardim chamou a sua atenção, fazendo-a ir até a janela verificar. O céu estava com poucas nuvens, deixando que o jardim fosse iluminado pela claridade da lua e evidenciando a figura sentada no banco de madeira logo abaixo de sua janela.

Achando que talvez aquele fosse um bom momento para conversar sossegada com Ron, vestiu o robe e desceu cuidadosamente as escadas para não acordar mais ninguém. Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer ao irmão, mas por um momento todas elas sumiram ao vê-lo tragando calmamente um cigarro. Seus passos alertaram Ron sobre sua aproximação e ele a olhou. Soltou a fumaça devagar pela boca antes de perguntar:

- Insônia?

Ginny sentou ao lado dele, sentindo-se estranhamente hesitante em começar uma conversa. Ron parecia tão diferente daquele rapaz que crescera ao seu lado, que não sabia ao certo como começar. Após alguns segundos de um desconfortável silêncio, ela apontou para o cigarro que descansava entre os dedos do irmão e falou, intrigada.

- Fumando?

Ronald apenas encarou o cigarro em sua mão e deu de ombros, antes de tragá-lo mais uma vez antes de responder:

- A gente aprende a fazer muitas coisas na guerra...

Percebendo que o novo hábito de seu irmão não seria assunto suficiente para iniciar qualquer diálogo entre eles, Ginny decidiu tentar mais uma vez. Olhou para a lateral do rosto de Ron e disse:

- Você também não conseguiu dormir.

- Acho que me desacostumei com tanto silêncio...

Sem saber como continuar, Ginny quase desistiu de perguntar o que tanto queria. Já pensava em se despedir e entrar, quando Ron apagou o resto do cigarro com a sola do sapato, apanhou um pedaço de papel dobrado no bolso de sua camisa e estendeu para ela.

- Harry pediu para entregar.

Ginny pegou o papel com o coração aos pulos. Olhou incerta, dele para seu irmão que a encarava com um sorriso triste e perguntou sem conseguir mais se conter:

- Co-como ele... Como o Harry está?

Aumentando ainda mais sua agonia, Ron desviou seus olhos novamente para a escuridão à frente, antes de responder num murmúrio.

- O que você quer saber Ginny? - Ron fechou os olhos enquanto encostava a cabeça na parede de casa e antes mesmo que sua irmã pensasse no que responder, ele continuou. - Ele está vivo, que é o mais importante. E é um excelente soldado pra desgosto daqueles nazistas filhos da mãe...

- E... E como é...?

- A guerra? - ele perguntou olhando rapidamente para o rosto pálido da irmã e em seguida apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. - Muito pior do que a gente alguma vez imaginou... O Harry costuma dizer que...

Ron interrompeu-se e suspirou. E isso foi o suficiente para Ginny saber que era alguma coisa que não gostaria, mas não conseguiu evitar insistir.

- Que...?

- Não é nada, Ginny. A gente fala muita besteira nas nossas noites de folga...

- Ron, por favor. Eu não sou mais uma criança que precisa ser poupada.

- Eu sei... - Ron suspirou pesadamente. Como ele poderia dizer à sua irmã que Harry, como tantos outros, dizia preferir morrer a ter que aguentar mais um ano naquele inferno? - Você não vai ler a carta que ele mandou? - Perguntou apontando para o papel que ela segurava com força.

- Vo-vou... depois.

- Ok. Eu vou tentar dormir um pouco... - Ronald avisou levantando-se. - Amanhã eu quero levantar cedo para esperar a Hermione na estação.

- Como você... - Ginevra começou a perguntar, mas Ron a interrompeu com o primeiro sorriso genuíno desde que chegara.

- Eu passei na casa dela quando cheguei na cidade, e a senhora Granger me avisou.

- Está certo. E-eu também vou entrar.

Mas Ginny ainda levou algum tempo até se levantar do banco e voltar ao seu quarto. E ainda mais tempo até ter coragem para ler a carta que Harry lhe enviara. Sentou-se na cama e acendeu um resto de vela que havia na mesinha ao lado de sua cama, e com as mãos trêmulas, abriu-a.

_"Ginny,_

Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não iria mais lhe escrever, mas não consegui evitar. Só de saber que você vai estar lendo essas palavras e pensando em mim, me ajuda a superar mais algum tempo desse inferno.  
Queria arrumar um modo de afastar toda essa saudade. Eu sinto muito a sua falta... Mas a verdade é que eu procuro não pensar muito em nós dois, pois qualquer distração pode ser fatal, na condição em que estou.  
Sei que não era bem isso que você queria ler. Talvez um dia eu possa lhe dizer as palavras certas pessoalmente.

Harry."

Ginny releu a pequena carta inúmeras vezes até conseguir compreendê-la realmente. Nas primeiras vezes acreditou que era o cansaço que estava atrapalhando, mas aos poucos seu cérebro fora aceitando o que seu coração recusava. Harry estava cada vez mais distante. E não era a distância física que preocupava, era a emocional. Tentou dormir, mas o sono demorou a vir. E quando conseguiu adormecer seu sono foi inquieto e cortado.

Mesmo após lavar o rosto com água fria e se arrumar impecavelmente, a aparência de Ginny não era a das melhores. A noite passada quase toda em claro estava cobrando seu preço, na forma de duas evidentes olheiras.

Sua mãe olhou sorridente quando Ginny entrou na cozinha para tomar o café, passando-lhe uma caneca generosa da bebida quente assim que ela se sentou.

- Bom dia - resmungou desanimada antes de ciscar o pedaço de bolo que sua mãe havia posto na frente dela e de Ron, que já estava ali quando ela entrou.

- Dia - seu irmão respondeu, após tomar um gole do café. - Vai sair?

- Hum-hum. Consegui um emprego na farmácia dos Longbotton.

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha e engoliu mais um pedaço do bolo antes de continuar.

- Como vai o Neville?

- Bem, eu acho. Não o vejo desde o feriado de Natal. Ele está estudando em Liverpool.

- Você vai sair agora? - Ginny assentiu enquanto terminava de comer e se levantava. - Vou com você.

- Mas você já vai sair meu filho?

- Hermione vai chegar no trem da manhã. Quero estar na estação para esperá-la.

Ronald e Ginevra seguiram até a cidade quase em silêncio, mas ao contrário da noite anterior, Ron parecia mais ansioso do que taciturno, o que fez o coração de Ginny desapertar um pouco. Ao chegarem na ponte, ela se despediu e rumou para o seu trabalho na farmácia, enquanto Ron foi para a estação onde ficou conversando com seu pai até o trem apitou anunciando sua chegada.

Hermione demorou para conseguir alcançar a saída do compartimento do trem em que estava. Por mais que prometesse a si mesma que não iria carregar tantos livros, não conseguira evitar, ainda mais quando tinha a pretensão de adiantar o maior número de disciplinas que pudesse.

Para coroar sua viagem, uma das alças de sua bolsa ficou presa na porta e para conseguir soltá-la teve que puxar com tanta força que acabou se desequilibrando ao pisar na plataforma e derrubando os livros que levava nas mãos.

Reprimindo uma imprecação, Hermione apanhou os livros do chão e ajeitou-os nos braços o melhor que pode, junto com a sacola e o chapéu que carregava. Mas nada desse esforço adiantou quando, ao erguer o rosto, percebeu o rapaz que a observava sorrindo de canto, parado à sua frente.

Hermione estancou no lugar, atrapalhando ainda mais a passagem das pessoas que ainda saiam do trem, e deixou todas as coisas que trazia nas mãos caírem no chão com estrépito.

Suas pernas tremeram e voltaram à vida no mesmo instante que Ronald se desencostou da parede da estação e retirou o boné que usava, deixando à mostra os cabelos vermelhos agora cortados muito curtos.

Foi questão de segundos até que Hermione o alcançasse e se jogasse em seus braços, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, e beijasse-o sem reservas.

Algumas pessoas que passavam por eles reclamaram baixinho da cena que testemunhavam, mas Arthur Weasley se limitou a recolher a bagagem que Hermione havia deixado caída na plataforma. Nada no mundo seria capaz de fazer com que ele separasse seu filho e a namorada naquele instante.

- Ron! Eu não... Quando...? - Hermione segurou o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos e perguntou, perdendo-se no fundo dos olhos azuis.

- Quando eu cheguei? - Ele perguntou, e quando ela anuiu, completou. - Ontem.

- Mas como...

- Como eu sabia que você chegava hoje? - Ron riu quando Hermione franziu o cenho, intrigada. - Sua mãe me contou quando eu fui até a sua casa ontem.

- Quer deixar eu completar uma frase! - Hermione ralhou com um sorriso, batendo levemente no braço de Ronald que a envolvia. - Eu senti muitas saudades.

- Eu também.

A expressão séria e a voz grave e rouca de Ronald fez com que sua pele formigasse. Ela sabia, sentia, que ele não estava mentindo. Que ele realmente havia sentido sua falta, tanto quanto ela sentira a dele, e isso fez seu coração bater descompassado. Foi como um choque, ouvir a voz de Arthur Weasley atrás de si.

- Eu não queria interromper mas... Aqui está a sua bagagem Hermione.

- Obrigada senhor Weasley.

- Deixe comigo, pai - Ronald declarou, pegando a sacola e a bolsa enquanto Hermione apanhava o chapéu e os livros que Arthur que entregava. - Eu vou levar Hermione para casa.

Os dias passados com Ronald, durante o recesso de páscoa, foram tão maravilhosos que Hermione fez o que pode para adiar ao máximo seu retorno para a universidade. Ron nunca fora tão amável, nem tão atencioso. E na verdade, isso a incomodou um pouco mais do que poderia ter imaginado em outras circunstâncias.

Ela tinha sonhado que, ao se reencontrarem, ela teria problemas para frear seus instintos, e até mesmo se acostumara com a ideia de, em algum momento, se deixar levar por eles. Mas Ron, mesmo se mostrando carinhoso e apaixonado, não testou os seus limites, deixando-a confusa. Nas primeiras vezes que Hermione tentou questioná-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo, Ronald mudou de assunto com uma maestria que ela não se lembrava que ele possuia. Aos poucos ela foi deixando os receios de lado para poder aproveitar ao máximo o pouco tempo que tinham juntos.

Seu coração relaxou quando, já na estação onde Hermione estava prestes a embarcar de volta para a universidade, Ronald confessou ter muitos planos para os dois quando a guerra acabasse. E que neles estavam incluídos vê-la entrando na igreja num vestido branco, uma casa simples e algumas crianças ruivas de cabelos cacheados. E nada, nem ninguém, seria capaz de acabar com o amor que ele sentia por ela. 

---xxx---

Ginny ignorou o frio que sentia enquanto andava a esmo pelas trilhas formadas entre as árvores. Na verdade ela sabia exatamente aonde seus pés a levariam. Ao local onde inevitavelmente se lembrava de Harry. Onde haviam se conhecido e onde haviam se beijado pela primeira vez. Seus pés ignoravam os conselhos de seu cérebro que a avisava que isso a faria ficar ainda mais triste e a levavam para a beira do lago.

A superfície quase congelada da água refletia a brancura do céu, e a visão da linda paisagem fez seu coração apertar. Procurava não pensar em Harry e o que faria quando ele voltasse. E principalmente tentava não pensar no que faria se ele NÃO voltasse.

Harry cumprira a promessa dessa vez e não voltara a escrever. Nem mesmo mandara alguma notícia nas cartas que Ron enviava. As poucas informações que Ginny conseguia vinham de Lílian Potter que parecia compadecida com a pobre garota e lhe contava as novidades, quase sempre encerrando-as com um "vocês vão se acertar quando isso tudo acabar, você vai ver."

Uma rajada mais forte do vento gelado fez com que Ginny decidisse que era preferível aturar o clima natalino de sua casa - e os arrulhos entre seu irmão Bill, que conseguira obter a dispensa de Natal, e a esposa - do que permanecer ali, afogada nas lembranças que aquele lugar trazia. Contudo, ao se virar, encontrou Draco Malfoy encostado numa das árvores, encarando-a com seus olhos prateados.

Ginny decidiu ignorá-lo, afinal estavam em um lugar público e ele tinha todo o direito de estar ali. Porém Draco não parecia pensar o mesmo e colocou-se à sua frente, impedindo sua passagem.

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Hummm... "O que você quer"... Essa é uma pergunta que eu realmente aprecio... - Draco ergueu uma das mãos o suficiente para tocar numa mecha dos longos cabelos vermelhos. - Ela dá margem a muitas possibilidades...

- Me dê licença, eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo essas tolices!

Ginevra empurrou o braço do rapaz e tentou passar por ele, para seguir para casa, mas ele novamente a impediu, segurando em seu braço.

- Ei, espere... Sabe, já tem algum tempo que eu venho prestando atenção e acho que consigo perceber porque Blás se interessou tanto por você...

- Me solte, por favor.

- Por quê? - Draco forçou-a a ficar de frente para si, segurando seus dois braços. Depois com o rosto quase colado ao dela, sussurrou - Você está com medo de mim?

- O que eu sinto por você, Draco, não é medo. É asco!

Ignorando as palavras repletas de raiva, ditas pela garota, Draco Malfoy sorriu perigosamente enquanto empurrava-a de encontro com a árvore onde estivera a espiando.

- Pois quando eu olho para você, fico querendo saber se a sua pele é tão macia quanto parece... - Com o corpo preso pelo peso do de Draco, Ginny não pode escapar quando ele começou a deslizar os dedos longos pelo seu braço até alcançar seu pescoço. - E se você é tão quente quanto o fogo de seus cabelos...

Afastando todo o pavor que começou a sentir quando sentiu a outra mão de Draco deslizar por sua perna a baixo, Ginny tentou afastá-lo e gritou:

- Tire suas mãos de cima de mim!

- Você ouviu o que ela falou, Malfoy. Tire essas patas imundas de cima dela. Agora!

Ginny estremeceu e parou de lutar, olhando chocada para o dono daquela voz, no tempo em que Draco ainda captava o sentido das palavras gritadas para ele.

Seus sentidos provavelmente haviam ficado abalados, pois foi em camera-lenta que ela percebeu o olhar surpreso de Draco e a forma brusca que ele a soltou enquanto era praticamente arrancado de sua frente e arremessado para longe pelo recém-chegado.

_NB/ Sonia: Me diga por que eu tenho a impressão que esse fim não é o que parece. Ou melhor, me diga QUE É O QUE PARECE! E que meu medo de você estar aprontando uma surpresa cruel para os seus leitores é apenas um pavor irracional e injustificado da minha parte... ;D – Uau! Cheio de momentos 'cute' e de tristezas profundas esse capítulo! Fiquei me sentindo como se tivesse comprado umas vinte entradas pro parquinho e gasto todas no barco viking! Lá em cima... James de volta! Sirius e Paty amarrando os barbantinhos, e o Ted!!! - Lá em baixo... O Ron tão mudado, tão sofrido, e a distância do Harry.... – Lá em cima, o Ron e a Hermione, tão bem juntinhos, apesar dos solavancos.- Lá em baixo...Esse fim, esse fim...BICHO, que você escreveu! AAAAHHHHH!!! Eu quero tanto que seja e sei que não é... –Ui! ^^ - Mana amada, estupendo! APLAUDO MUITO!!! – Vá escrever bem assim lá na minha editora, caramba!!!! D - Te adoro! Até o próximo! ... P.s.: sem fim malvado dessa vez!!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...  
_

NB/Pam: Ele é nosso herói! Harryzinho sempre aparecendo nas horas certas! Eu sei que é para ter um medinho desse capítulo, mas eu amei! A volta do Ron, ele todo fofo com a Mione, o casamento do Sirius, o bebe da Tonks...ah, tantas coisas boas... Mas eu sei que a Pri pode ser tão má, quanto é boa, então, tenho medo! rs Amei Pri, e sim, achei que eu era uma ex beta! Uhuhuhu Amo mto, beijo!

N/B Paty - ACABOU? COMO ASSIM? ai meu Merlim Amado me segure!!!!! Mana o MEU casamento foi tudo!!! O SIRIUS É TUDO!!! Ai obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!! To louca pra betar o outro cap. O que foi esse final heim?

N/A: Amores eu não pretendia demorar tanto pra postar os últimos capítulos. Eu juro. Mas esse ano o trabalho está me consumindo!!!!!!!!!!!!! E surgiram outras questões que precisaram de minha atenção nos últimos dias.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic. Um beijo estalado em todos.

Evelyn: Não querida. O Harry e o Rony estão servindo no Exército Britânico. Sim eles estiveram no norte da África (Lá aconteceram batalhas importantes realmente). Obrigada pelo comentário, bjks

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Eu também amei cena da Gina. Se a Paty gostou? Ela ficou exultante, alguém tinha alguma dúvida... Bjks querido.

Patty Carvalho: Espere e verá. Bjks

Lanni Lu: Você realmente conseguiu captar o que eu pretendia. A Gina ficou assim mesmo. E teve razão em outros palpites também, mas não digo quais são hihihi. A fic deve ter uns 30 capítulos no máximo, ou seja, estamos no fim. Bjks

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Obrigada, bjks.

Danda jabur: Bem que eu queria mandar o Colin pra guerra, mas ele não quis hihihihi. Bjks

Livinha: Ainda bem que você me perdoou. Eu não saberia o que fazer se isso não acontecesse. Te amo, beijos

Maria Lua: Pode deixar que o Remus vai sossegar, kkkkk. Bjks

Kellysds: Você sempre tem bons palpites. Você sabe disso, hihihi. Te amo, bjks

Cassandra Melissa Wisney: Nem me lembre que eu sou Assistente Social por formação, Cassie. Por favor! kkkkkkk Beijos

Lady Eldar: Coo eu também prefiro os ruivos, eu te entendo hihihi. Viu, o Ron apareceu!!!! E a Hermione também. Beijos

Bernardo Cardoso: Moço, cadê você????? O Ron já apareceu hihihi E o Harry... (assovia e sai de fininho) bjks

Daniella Granger: Infelizmente eu não vou poder colocar tudo que aconteceu na guerra dentro da história, já que a guerra é apenas pano de fundo do enredo. Mas eu também adoro essa fase da história mundial. Obrigada pelo comentário, bjks

Tati Black Malfoy: Desculpe a demora. Bjks

Anthrax: Viu, Priscila também é cultura. Bjks

Claudio Souza: Amore, você leu!!! Que bom que está gostando. Espero que continue. Aguardo comentários, bjks.

Rachel: Obrigada pelo comentário. Relamente, uma fic emocionante era a minha intenção. Bjks

Tonks Butterfly: Amore como vai o Ted? Ele já está deixando você voltar a ler???? Manda um beijo gostoso na barriga dele por mim, ok. Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjks

Um beijo enorme às minhas irmãs/betas/amigas: Pamela (você nunca vai ser ex, entendeu bem!!!! Amo mais! Bj) Paty Black (Eu queria ter tido um pouquinho mais de tempo com vc naquele dia... Te amo, bj), Sonia Sag (Adorei te conhecer pessoalmente. Você é tão fantástica ao vivo quanto pela net. Te amo bjs) e Sally Owens (comadre, te amo demais. Pena que só pudemos ficar ai 4 dias... Buáááá. Mas janeiro chega logo, e aí eu vou poder curtir mais o meu afilhado. Te amo, bjs)


	28. Caminho Sem Volta

Capítulo 27 - Caminho Sem Volta

- Você ouviu o que ela falou, Malfoy. Tire essas patas imundas de cima dela. Agora!

Ginny estremeceu e parou de lutar, olhando chocada para o dono daquela voz, no tempo em que Draco ainda captava o sentido das palavras gritadas para ele.

Seus sentidos provavelmente haviam ficado abalados, pois foi em camera-lenta que ela percebeu o olhar surpreso de Draco e a forma brusca que ele a soltou enquanto era praticamente arrancado de sua frente e arremessado para longe pelo recém-chegado. Os sons desapareceram e tudo que Ginny conseguiu fazer foi ficar observando Draco olhar assustado para o homem à sua frente e, em seguida, fugir para longe, tanto por medo ao ver a expressão agressiva do outro quanto por sua inata covardia.

Como um coelho assustado, Ginny olhou receosa enquanto seu salvador exalava com força antes de se virar para ela.

- Ele te machucou?

A pergunta dele saiu grunhida, e Ginny negou, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos arregalados. Talvez o vento tenha aumentado, ou talvez fosse apenas uma reação ao susto, mas o corpo de Ginny começou a tremer involuntariamente e ela precisou se encostar na árvore às suas costas para se manter de pé. Ainda sem acreditar, perguntou num fio de voz:

- Ha-harry?

- Tem certeza que ele não te machucou? - Harry se aproximou hesitante e parou a alguns passos de Ginny. - Você não parece bem...

- Harry? É... é você?

- Er... sou. Ginny, o que você tem?

_Harry!_ De repente foi como se o ar finalmente entrasse em seus pulmões, depois de muito tempo sufocada. Os sons e as cores no ambiente voltaram a surgir e aos poucos Ginny começou a se recompor. As pernas pararam de tremer e sua voz saiu mais firme quando afirmou:

- Eu estou bem! - Ela sentiu o calor em suas bochechas quando passou a mão para limpar os traços de lágrimas. - É só... É só que... Eu não esperava...

- Nem eu. Na verdade meu pai e o Sirius praticamente convenceram meu comandante a me dispensar...

- Eu não esperava... - Ginny repetiu, ignorando-o. - Harry!

A exclamação, seguida de um suspiro de alívio e a formação de um sorriso no rosto de Ginny fizeram Harry começar a relaxar. Durantes alguns momentos nenhum dos dois falou. Ficaram apenas perdidos um nos olhos do outro. Sorrindo. O sorriso de Harry era pura saudade e Ginny não se conteve. Atravessou a distância que os separava e abraçou-o feliz. Não poderia ter desejado presente melhor naquele Natal. O riso leve aos poucos deu lugar a urgência e em seguida os dois se beijaram de forma apaixonada enquanto Harry rodopiava Ginny, segurando em sua cintura.

Depois de alguns momentos a urgência passou e a paixão se juntou à saudade. Eles agora não se mexiam mais do que o necessário e somente se deram conta de que começara a nevar quando afastaram seus rostos para se olharem.

- Começou a nevar...

- Do mesmo jeito que aconteceu quando a gente se beijou pela primeira vez... - Ginny lembrou com um sorriso.

- Venha, vou te levar até em casa.

Harry começou a puxá-la pela mão, mas Ginny permaneceu onde estava, impedindo-o.

- Não! Eu... Eu não quero ir para casa... Não ainda...

- Por quê?

- Eles... - Ginny olhou para o céu, buscando coragem. _Desde quando ficara tão difícil dizer o que sentia, para Harry?_ Deu um suspiro antes de confessar: - Assim que chegarmos na minha casa, todos vão querer estar com você, conversar com você. E-eu... Eu quero ficar com você só para mim. Pelo menos mais um pouco.

- Mas... A neve... e...

- Eu não ligo a mínima para a neve!

Ginny olhava-o determinada e a Harry não restou nada além de concordar. Passou os olhos pela paisagem, que lhe trazia uma avalanche de lembranças e decidiu.

- Certo, então venha.

Mais uma vez ele tomou a mão de Ginny e começou a guiá-la, mas desta vez a garota não reclamou ao ver que estavam indo na direção da casa da árvore. O lugar estava minimamente limpo, já que Ginny o usava quando não conseguia mais suportar a saudade que sentia de Harry, e apesar das frestas que existiam entre algumas das tábuas, a maior parte do frio ficava do lado de fora.

Para Harry foi quase como voltar no tempo. Se não fosse por alguns objetos que ele lembrava de nunca ter visto por lá, como um velho colchão de palha e algumas fotos presas na parede, era como se fosse uma daquelas tardes em que ele e Ron iam até lá para jogar xadrez ou conversar fiado.

_Ou uma das vezes que ele e Ginny conseguiam ir até lá, escondidos, para namorar._ Essa lembrança específica fez algo dentro de Harry se revirar e ele pensou que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia terem ido ali.

- O que foi? - Ginny perguntou assim que terminou de fechar a portinhola do assoalho.

- Não é nada... - Harry desviou seus olhos dos dela e mentiu: - É só que... tudo parece meio diferente do que eu lembrava... Está tudo meio... mudado.

- Tudo continua como era antes, Harry. Nada mudou.

O modo determinado com que Ginny falara aquilo deixou claro que ela não se referia somente a mudança de decoração. Forçando-se a encará-la, Harry respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Ao contrário, Ginny. Tudo mudou! Eu mudei...

- O meu amor por você continua o mesmo.

- Gin, eu queria te dizer que...

- Não! - ela exclamou interrompendo-o. - Eu não quero saber. Não agora. E-eu só quero... ficar mais um pouco com você. Saber que você está aqui, que você está bem, é só o que eu preciso neste momento... Por favor.

Apesar de Ginny não querer admitir, ele tinha razão. Até ela estava mudada. E não era o cabelo mais comprido ou as curvas mais delineadas, a mudança que mais chamava a atenção dele. Era a insegurança que via nos olhos dela, e que Harry sabia ser o causador. _Ele deveria ter ficado na casa de Sirius em Londres, como havia planejado._ Tinha plena consciência de que a desculpa de ter que ir a Bourghill para visitar a mãe e aproveitar para conhecer o filho de Remus era muito fraca, pois sabia que, se ele pedisse, a mãe iria encontrá-lo na casa do padrinho. Queria ver Ginny. Precisava vê-la. Saber, por ele mesmo, que ainda lhe restava alguma esperança.

Em dois passos, Harry se aproximou de Ginny e a enlaçou, beijando-a com fervor. Os lábios de Harry percorreram uma trilha pelo queixo delicado, até o ponto no pescoço abaixo da orelha que ele sabia, faria Ginny derreter. Não precisou esperar muito até ouví-la ofegar para então continuar o caminho até a curva do ombro.

A neve agora caia com muito mais força, mas a única coisa que sabiam é que precisavam mais um pouco um do outro, antes de qualquer outra coisa. Era quase uma necessidade que exigia ser saciada. E com algo mais que apenas alguns beijos. Seus corpos queimavam em contraste ao frio que fazia do lado de fora e se encontraram como se não houvessem se separado por mais que alguns minutos. Foi com uma familiaridade que pensavam ter perdido, que as mãos de Harry buscaram contato com a pele morna de Ginny.

- Gin...

Não foi mais que um murmúrio, mas a voz de Harry, rouca pelo desejo não deixava dúvida de suas intenções. Ginny sabia que era uma loucura. Que não deviam se deixar levar pelas emoções, que tinham muito sobre o que conversar, que Harry não viera para ficar... Mas não conseguia controlar as batidas do seu coração, assim como não controlava mais as reações de seu corpo que implorava por ele.

Em algum momento eles se acomodaram sobre o velho colchão de palha, seus casacos largados sobre o assoalho. As mãos de Ginny tremiam enquanto se embrenhavam por baixo do grosso suéter que Harry usava. Os beijos febris e os toques ousados os faziam arfar clamando por mais.

- Gin... Minha Gin...

- Sim - Ginevra respondeu num sussurro à pergunta não formulada. Sabia que desse modo não teria mais volta. Mas ela não queria voltar.

Aquela palavra era tudo que o cérebro de Harry precisava ouvir para se entregar totalmente e ele o fez. Foi com um suspiro que Harry se deu conta de que não havia outro lugar onde queria estar além de ali. Ou onde Ginny estivesse, pois ela era seu abrigo, sua fortaleza. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, retirou-lhe a camisa, deixando à mostra a lingerie simples que ela usava, mas que para ele era a mais bela do mundo. Com o rosto afogueado, Ginevra também livrou-o do suéter. Seus dedos passearam delicadamente sobre algumas cicatrizes que ela percebeu no corpo de Harry, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e retia a respiração ao seu toque.

Ginny podia sentir o coração de Harry batendo descompassado contra a palma da sua mão. A respiração dele ficou falha e os músculos cada vez mais tensos quando os lábios dela encostaram sobre a marca em seu peito. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos até que Harry segurasse firme em sua cintura e a deitasse sobre o colchão.

Entre palavras sussurradas e beijos cada vez mais ávidos, Harry e Ginny se entregaram um ao outro. A pele de Ginny, arrepiada pelas carícias de Harry, parecia em chamas e ela já não conseguia mais conter os gemidos que emitia. Mesmo um pouco inseguro, Harry não parou seus carinhos. Seus lábios não se satisfaziam mais apenas com os de Ginny e ele provou o sabor da pele de seu colo. Suave como pêssego, suculenta como a ameixa, Ginny era doce.

Harry nunca seria capaz de esquecer o jeito de Ginny naquele momento: a face corada, os olhos brilhantes de um âmbar profundo, os lábios inchados e vermelhos e o corpo trêmulo de desejo. Ginny acreditou estar prestes a morrer tal a velocidade das batidas de seu coração enquanto Harry se posicionava sobre ela. Sua respiração falhou e o mundo parou de girar.

Ela era perfeita e ele sabia que estava sendo egoista, mas antes que a culpa conseguisse alcançá-lo com toda intensidade, Ginny arqueou o corpo em sua direção e Harry se rendeu.

Sedentos, se encaixaram com perfeição e foi com triunfo e paixão que seus corpos se uniram pela primeira vez.

O primeiro instante de desconforto passou quase totalmente despercebido a medida em que Harry tentava controlar seus impulsos. O vento gelado que entrava pelas frestas só servia para aumentar o desejo, provocando-os. Com movimentos firmes e ao mesmo tempo delicados, seguiam no ritmo de seus corações até que, uma explosão de cores e sentidos os fez relaxar.

Quando enfim Ginny criou coragem para se levantar, a neve já havia parado de cair e o sol fraco de inverno brilhava no céu. Passara algum tempo apenas ouvindo a respiração deles se acalmando enquanto sua consciência começava a fazer cobranças. _O que ele pensaria dela agora?_ Desvencilhou-se do corpo quente de Harry, sentindo-se enrubescer ao procurar suas roupas para se vestir. Podia sentir os olhos verdes cravados em si, observando cada movimento que fazia.

- Ginny... Eu...

- Está tudo bem Harry.

- Não está nada bem, Gin. Nós não...

- O que você quis dizer com "o meu pai e Sirius convenceram meu comandante a me dispensar"? - Ela o interrompeu bruscamente, ainda de costas para ele.

- Ginny... - Harry suspirou ao perceber a intenção da mudança de assunto. Sentou-se e colocou a camisa antes de encostar-se na parede de madeira e responder: - Eu não queria ser dispensado. Nunca quis. Mas meu pai e o Sirius, mesmo sendo da Força Aérea, conhecem gente graúda dentro do Exército, e meu comandante praticamente me obrigou a tirar essa dispensa.

- Por quê?

- Bom, ele tinha medo de ser rebaixado ou...

- Não! - Ainda com o rosto rubro, Ginny se virou, olhando enquanto ele se vestia. - Por que você não queria a dispensa?

- É que eu... Ginny...

- Na carta você dizia que sentia saudades de mim...

- Eu senti. Muita. Sempre, mas não...

- Você também disse que quando me visse pessoalmente iria dizer as palavras certas - Ginny falou, tentando manter a voz firme e os olhos nos de Harry.

- MERDA, GINNY! O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU DIGA? - Harry explodiu passando as mãos furiosamente nos cabelos e depois erguendo-se num salto. - Que foi uma insanidade ter ido para aquela porcaria de guerra? Que eu daria qualquer coisa para não voltar para lá? Que tudo o que eu mais queria era estar ao seu lado? O que vai adiantar? Me diz! Daqui a alguns dias eu não vou ter escolha, vou ter que embarcar naquela droga de trem e voltar para aquele inferno, não vou?

- E-eu... Eu não sei... - Ginny sentiu as lágrimas começarem a inundar seus olhos e quase no mesmo instante os braços de Harry a envolvê-la. - Eu só queria saber que você não tinha me esquecido...

- Eu nunca te esqueci Gin. Eu te amo - Harry sussurrou de encontro aos cabelos dela. De alguma forma, só o fato de estarem nos braços um do outro os acalmava e após longos minutos em silêncio, Harry perguntou: - Você está bem?

- Estou mais calma sim, obriga...

- Não, eu quero dizer... bem, você sabe... Eu, eu te machuquei? - Harry afastou-se o suficiente para olhar no rosto de Ginny. - Foi a... bem, a primeira vez que você...

- Ah sim! - Ginny desviou os olhos e tentou sair dos braços de Harry, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo mais uma vez. - Eu... Eu estou bem...

Sem deixar que ela se afastasse Harry enlaçou-a, puxando-a de costas contra seu corpo.

- Eu te amo! E prometo que...

Ginny virou-se de frente para Harry e impediu-o de continuar, tocando em seus lábios.

- Não faça promessas...

- Que eu não sei se vou poder cumprir... - Ele a interrompeu, segurando sua mão e beijando as pontas de seus dedos. - É eu sei, você tem razão... Me desculpe por isso - Harry encostou seus lábios nos de Ginny em um beijo delicado e cálido. - Acho melhor eu levar você para casa agora.

A volta mesmo que temporária de Harry trouxe uma lufada de ar fresco para a rotina de seus familiares e amigos. Era sempre muito agradável saber notícias de pessoas conhecidas, quando havia a possibilidade de não vê-las nunca mais.

Na noite do réveillon de 1944, os Potter se uniram aos demais, para celebrar a chegada de um novo ano na festa que sempre acontecia no salão da igreja. O pastor Dumbledore e a esposa insistiam que a união dos pensamentos felizes trazia boas vibrações e nunca, nem em meio à guerra, deixara de realizar a festa de final de ano.

Alguns, como os Malfoy, iam apenas por ser uma "obrigação social da qual não se podia fugir". Contudo, a maioria das pessoas que comparecia procurava contribuir com o clima de harmonia e alegria tão desejada pelo pastor.

Para Ginevra Weasley aquele estava sendo uma das suas noites mais felizes. Sentada ao lado de Harry e com suas mãos entrelaçadas, nem se dava conta dos olhares furiosos que Draco Malfoy lhes brindava. E no momento que o ritmo contagiante do foxtrote começou a tocar realmente se surpreendeu quando Harry interrompeu a conversa que mantinham com Hermione e Neville - que haviam retornado para os feriados - para convidá-la para dançar.

- Eu não lembrava que você sabia dançar isso – Ginny perguntou enquanto começavam a dançar.

- Nem eu. Como estou me saindo?

- Não precisa se preocupar, senhor Potter, o senhor está se saindo muito bem na minha modesta opinião – brincou ela com um sorriso.

- Muito obrigado, senhorita Weasley – respondeu Harry, fazendo uma mesura.

Ginny riu do gracejo e deixou-se conduzir por ele. Aquele momento mais parecia um dos muitos sonhos que tivera durante a longa ausência dele. Ainda mais quando o ritmo mudou para algo mais calmo e Harry, sem se importar com o salão estar cheio de pessoas os observando, estreitou-a entre seus braços.

- Acho que aqui está um pouco cheio - sussurrou ele, colando os lábios na orelha dela.

Sentiu seu rosto se tingir de vermelho com o olhar embevecido que Harry lhe lançava enquanto deixavam o salão, quase esbarrando em Luna e Dean que entravam cheios de sorrisos e risinhos e de mãos entrelaçadas.

Assim que alcançaram o pátio lateral da igreja, Ginny confessou, os olhos perdidos no casal que acabara de ver:

- Eu sei que Luna é uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas eu tenho pena do Neville. Ele tinha planos de casar com ela e levá-la com ele ainda esse ano.

- Esquece o Nev - Harry falou, beijando-a sem cerimônias durante um longo tempo.

- Harry... - Ginny arfou e tentou falar ainda agarrada nele. - ...não que eu esteja reclamando... mas o que deu em você?

- Acho que estou sendo... egoista - ele afirmou afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

Ginny sorriu e apenas aguardou enquanto sentia o respirar forte dele por entre seus cabelos e pescoço. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento e quando novamente os abriu, a lua cheia surgiu, esplendorosa, por entre as nuvens.

- Harry... - chamou-o e assim que ele afastou seu rosto ela indicou o céu. - Olhe!

- Eu já vi a lua antes, Gin, obrigado - Harry brincou e fez menção de afundar em sua nuca mais uma vez.

- Não, espera!

Harry a virou de costas, abraçando-a por trás e acomando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Ginny e então anuiu.

- Certo, o que é então?

- Logo você não estará aqui... - Harry murmurou algo em protesto, porém Ginny continuou. - Mas todas as noites eu vou olhar para a lua, a mesma lua que você também poderá ver. E enquanto estiver olhando o céu, lembrará que eu sempre estarei pensando em você.

Ginny sentiu os músculos do braço dele ficarem tensos ao seu redor e em seguida seu corpo ser girado. Ao longe, vários gritinhos de viva e aplausos podiam ser ouvidos na festa que havia sido esquecida completamente. Harry olhou dentro dos olhos de Ginny e sussurrou com os lábios praticamente colados ao dela.

- Feliz ano novo, meu amor.

Foi um beijo suave e coberto de saudade antecipada. Ele iria embora, era inevitável, mas ele voltaria e ela estaria ali esperando por ele, sempre.

Naqueles poucos dias em que Harry permaneceu em Bourghill, ele e Ginny estiveram praticamente inseparáveis. Harry a buscava em casa para levá-la ao trabalho e no final do expediente, de volta a casa.

Passeavam pela cidade nos finais de tarde, iam ao pub tomar uma bebida quente e escapavam, sempre que podiam, para a casa dele – enquanto Lily estava trabalhando – ou para o refúgio em que transformaram a casa na árvore.

E mesmo quando não podiam passar muito tempo juntos durante o dia, era na velha construção de madeira junto ao lago que se encontravam no meio da noite, onde aproveitavam a privacidade gerada pela escuridão para trocar juras de amor.

Harry apagou o lampião de querosene que trazia, assim que chegaram perto o suficiente da Toca para que Ginny enxergasse o caminho de volta com segurança.

Trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado no momento que o céu começava a ganhar tons mais claros anunciando o amanhecer.

A neve já havia parado de cair, contudo, o frio cortante continuava castigando o norte da Inglaterra. Com um suspiro enlevado Ginny soltou-se dos braços de Harry e fechou um pouco o casaco em torno de seu corpo enquanto rumava para a parte traseira da casa com passos cuidadosos.

Fechou devagar o trinco da porta da cozinha atrás de si e virou-se com a intenção de tomar um gole de água antes de subir para o seu quarto.

- AH! – Ginny gritou assustada ao perceber o vulto sentado à mesa. – Que susto!

- Susto tive eu quando me dei conta que você não estava em seu quarto – Molly Weasley respondeu num tom baixo repleto de decepção.

- Mãe eu... Só fui dar uma volta... Eu não conseguia dormir...

- Na primeira vez eu pensei justamente isso. "Não se preocupe, Molly. Ginevra deve estar muito agitada e não deve ter conseguido dormir...". Mas quando essas suas _voltas noturnas_ começaram a ficar mais freqüentes...

- Não é nada do que você está pensando, mãe.

- E o que você acha que eu estou pensando, Ginevra?

- E-eu... Eu não sei – Ginny confessou num fio de voz.

- Você tem idéia do desgosto que seu pai iria sentir se soubesse que a filhinha dele anda saindo às escondidas no meio da noite para fazer sabe-se lá o que?

- Mãe, olhe... E-eu posso explicar, e-eu juro.

- Eu não quero explicações, nem juramentos Ginevra. Nem mesmo sei se quero ouvir a verdade.

- Por favor, mãe.

- É melhor você ir para o seu quarto antes que o seu pai levante e faça perguntas.

- Mãe...

Molly desviou os olhos dos de sua filha, começando a mexer nas panelas automaticamente para preparar o café.

Ginevra sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta e já havia se virado em direção às escadas quando ouviu novamente a voz de sua mãe dirigir-se à ela.

- Só espero que você se cuide para não sofrer depois.

Duas horas mais tarde, quando Harry apareceu para buscar Ginny, como estivera fazendo desde que voltara, encontrando-a já a sua espera no começo da trilha.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou alarmado ao notar o rosto triste e os olhos vermelhos da namorada.

- A minha mãe me surpreendeu hoje cedo, quando entrei em casa.

- Maldição! – Harry xingou frustrado antes de continuar: - Desculpe Ginny. É só que... Eu sinto muito, não queria trazer nenhum tipo de problemas para você.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Tudo bem...

Mas as coisas não ficaram bem. Na verdade Ginevra podia apostar que Harry estava se consumindo em culpa e constrangimento, o que se comprovou quando ele convenceu-a a adiarem os encontros na casa da árvore e no dia seguinte arrumou uma desculpa qualquer para não encontrá-la na saída do trabalho e levá-la para casa.

Ginny ajeitou o pequeno chapéu sobre os cabelos e arrumou caprichosamente o vestido antes de colocar o casaco, se despedir do senhor Longbotton - seu patrão - e sair ao encontro de Harry. Ele estivera tão caloroso naquela manhã ao buscá-la em casa, em contraste com o rapaz distante dos últimos dias, que a surpreendeu.

Ainda recordando a intensidade dos olhos verdes quando Harry lhe pediu para encontrá-lo novamente na casa da árvore essa tarde, e o formigamento de antecipação que surgiu em seu corpo, Ginny encostou a bicicleta no tronco e subiu as já gastas tábuas que serviam como degraus.

Ela não estranhou o fato do lugar estar fechado e vazio. Nem mesmo quando algo dentro do seu peito se contraiu. Isso só significava que ele ainda não chegara. Só estava atrasado. Com cuidado abriu um pouco a pequena janela, de modo a clarear o lado de dentro sem que as pessoas que eventualmente passassem por ali - o que era uma possibilidade altamente improvável naquela época do ano -, pudessem vê-los.

Foi ao ver o bilhete descansando sobre o velho colchão que seu coração disparou e suas mãos ficaram suadas. _Por Deus, não deixe ser o que eu estou pensando!_ Ginny implorou, fechando os olhos ao mirar seu nome escrito na parte externa do papel dobrado, na letra descuidada de Harry.

Ginny sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta enquanto se sentava sobre o colchão e ficava apenas observando o pequeno pedaço de papel, sem coragem suficiente para apanhá-lo e abrí-lo. Sentiu seus olhos se inundarem de lágrimas mas fechou-os com força, impedindo que elas caíssem. Não ia dar esse gosto a ele. Respirou com força, soltando o ar com raiva enquanto abria os olhos e apanhava o bilhete determinada, apesar das mãos trêmulas.

O nó em sua garganta se desfez pela raiva que borbulhava dentro dela, com força crescente, à medida que Ginny lia atentamente as palavras de Harry.

"Ginny,

Não tive a intenção de te magoar, apesar de todo egoísmo que me empurrou, dia após dia, para você.

Me perdoe. Eu não conseguiria me despedir mais uma vez de você.  
As lembranças me trarão de volta.  
Te amo,

Harry."

Lembranças das várias vezes que perguntara a Harry quando terminaria sua folga - e que ele sempre a distraia -, bailaram em sua mente fazendo Ginny explodir em fúria, amassar o bilhete e jogá-lo longe. Afundou o rosto nas mãos deixando as lágrimas quentes caírem por um tempo até admitir para si mesma que não importava o quanto estivesse magoada com ele, ela o perdoaria.

Arrastou-se pelo chão até o local onde a pequena bola de papel havia caido e desamassou-a. _Agora não tinha mais volta,_ lembrou-se. O amor entre eles era maior que tudo, maior até que o fato de Harry ter ido embora novamente.

--------

N/B (Paty) - Ai Meu Deus!!! *.* suspira, suspira e suspira... esse capítulo foi todo fofo e cheio de Harry e Ginny. E o que foi eles dois juntos pela primeira vez hein... ai mana esse final me deixou com o coraçãozinho pequeno, pequeno... continue logo, milhões de beijos. Te amo!

NB Sonia: Bisonho! Inadimplente! Fuça boiada! Egoííííííístaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ai, que vontade de soltar umas bifas de cima pra baixo, e de um lado pro outro, no Harry neste capítulo!!!! Como é que alguém consegue ser tão abissalamente desajeitado nesta situação de despedida! - Nas outras, folgo em dizer, ele foi, foi, foi... UOOOOWWWW!!! Mas nesse finalzinho, vou te contar! Ai, ai, ai! A sensibilidade de um dedal furado!!!! - E você, Pri malvada, nos brinda com essa NC FANTÁSTICAAAAAAA, e entâo manda o Harry embora! Acabou-se NC!!!!!!! Aaaaaffff!!!!!!!!!! - ;D Todo esse dengo é pra elogiar um capÍtulo primorosamente escrito, e decididamente... inspirador!!!! - Te amo!!!! Até o próximooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

N/A: Amores, me perdoem pela demora. E ai, quem acertou quem havia chegado para salvar Ginny???? Gostaram???? Lanni, está mais tranquila?

Alguns detalhes que eu não escrevi (principalmente porque eu não tive tempo), mas que são interessantes: James não foi junto com Harry para Boughill pois estava trabalhando. Ele encontrou com o filho em Londres; Dean também conseguiu a dispensa de Natal e assim que chegou na cidade procurou Luna, se declarou a ela e estão juntos desde então; Neville iria pedir Luna em casamento e pretendia mudar-se com ela para Liverpool onde ele está estudando, ainda no início de 1945.

Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar que se eu souber eu respondo, hihihi.

O meu muitíssimo obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa história. Beijos especiais a quem comentou o último capítulo: Maria Lua ,Sandra Diniz (Cassie), Kellysds (É quase certo eu ir no Halloween), Tati Black Malfoy, Gê Gehrke, Lya Love (não deu para segurar, 1945 chegou), Claudio Souza, Dani (Gente Boa) P., Livinha, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Lanni Lu, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Patty Carvalho, Evelyn (O James está em serviço no momento desse capítulo),Danda Jabur.

Clara, não achei seu comentário...

Obrigada também às minhas queridas: Pamela Black, Paty Black, Sô Prates, Sonia Sag e Sally Owens (que ainda está de licença maternidade, mas ainda é minha beta). Amo vocês.


	29. Batalha Perdida

Capítulo 28 - Batalha Perdida 

"..._aquele que sobreviver esse dia voltará são e salvo ao seu lar e se colocará na ponta dos pés quando se mencionará esta data [...] Os velhos esquecerão; mas, aqueles que não esquecem de tudo, se lembrarão todavia com satisfação das proezas que levaram a cabo naquele dia. E então nossos nomes serão tão familiares nas suas bocas como os nomes dos seus parentes:[...] Harry, Bedford, Exeter, Warwick e Talbot, Salisbury e Gloucester serão ressuscitados pela recordação viva e saudados com o estalar dos copos._ _O bom homem ensinará esta história ao seu filho, e [...] a lembrança do nosso pequeno exército, do nosso bando de irmãos; porque aquele que verter hoje seu sangue comigo, por muito vil que seja, será meu irmão, esta jornada enobrecerá sua condição e os cavaleiros que permanecem agora no leito da Inglaterra irão se considerar como malditos por não estarem aqui, e sentirão sua nobreza diminuída quando escutarem falar daqueles que combateram conosco..."_

_William Shakespeare (A vida do rei Henrique V, ato IV, cena III) _

A fumaça que pairava insistente no ar atrapalhava a respiração. Mesmo sem o barulho das bombas e dos disparos, um zumbido permanecia perturbando seus pensamentos. Harry quase não podia acreditar que menos de um mês antes estava aproveitando do sossego de Bourghill nos braços de Ginny. Com um suspiro abafado, procurou afastar as lembranças de sua mente e tentou, sem esperanças de realmente conseguir, cochilar por algum tempo.

O regimento onde Harry e Ron serviam, havia sido enviado ao sul dos Países Baixos uma semana após a dispensa de Harry ter chegado ao fim, o que foi útil para desviar a atenção dele da saudade que sentia. Ou do medo de que Ginny não o perdoasse por não ter se despedido.

Tão logo chegaram, encontraram uma cidade parcialmente destruída - que foi se deteriorando ainda mais à medida que o combate entre as forças aliadas e o exército alemão se acirrava. Nas duas semanas seguintes os combates foram intercalados somente pelas arriscadas locomoções entre uma cidade e outra. O cansaço, a fome e o frio cobravam seu preço em todos. E Harry rezava para que de alguma forma aquilo terminasse logo.

Mais um suspiro irritado e Ron, que tentava descansar apoiado na parede oposta aonde Harry havia deitado, abriu seus olhos e grunhiu.

- Quer fazer o favor de parar de pensar na minha irmã e dormir de uma vez!

- Me deixa, Ron.

- Até deixaria, se seus lamentos não estivessem me incomodando - Ronald declarou , enquanto alongava os músculos do pescoço. - Droga, eu daria qualquer coisa por uma cama decente agora.

Mas o comentário que Harry pensou em fazer foi momentaneamente abafado pela explosão ao lado do cômodo que os homens usavam para descansar. Logo a profusão de estrondos, gritos e disparos prendeu a atenção de todos que rapidamente já estavam de volta ao combate. O descanso teria que esperar.

Os minutos transformaram-se em horas enquanto clareava até o amanhecer. As nuvens coalhavam o céu azul, o que tornaria o dia glorioso se não fosse a sangrenta batalha que acontecia naquela cidade.

Mesmo tendo sido enviado para um prédio abandonado do outro extremo da rua, Harry de sua privilegiada posição, ainda conseguia ver Ron nitidamente. Infelizmente não se dava o contrário e Harry não pode avisar que alguns soldados alemães estavam prestes a atacá-lo. Sentindo o coração martelar contra sua garganta por causa do pavor ante a perda do amigo, Harry desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde tentando achar uma posição melhor para ajudar seus companheiros.

Um grito desesperado saiu inesperadamente de sua garganta quando viu Ron ser atingido, iniciando a reação do soldado que suplantou a de amigo. Harry engatilhou sua arma e após alguns tiros certeiros o soldado alemão não era mais ameaça para ninguém.

Harry começou sua jornada de volta ao local onde Ron se encontrava caído, em meio aos tiros disparados em sua direção pelos nazistas. Nunca antes se sentira tão desnorteado em meio a uma batalha. Algo frio e pegajoso apertava seus pulmões ao galgar em meio aos escombros do prédio onde estava, enquanto a imagem do corpo de Ronald, caindo e ensanguentado embotava qualquer outro pensamento. Por fim alcançou a rua e, deixando de lado toda precaução e todos os ensinamentos militares, Harry saiu correndo na direção de seu melhor amigo.

Contudo, apenas dois passos depois, uma forte explosão fez a rua tremer.

Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: um peso enorme foi jogado contra suas costas, arrancando o ar de seus pulmões; uma dor excruciante lhe toldou a vista; o chão se tornou mais próximo do que ele supunha.

Depois veio a escuridão. E então, o nada.

Hermione respirou aliviada ao, finalmente, colocar os pés em cima da mesa no centro da sala. Ela estava adorando dar aulas para a classe inicial, mas tinha que admitir que em alguns dias, era cansativo. A diretora McGonagall não a tinha alertado sobre o quão desgastante poderia ser, quando a convidou a assumir o lugar que Nymphadora Tonks havia deixado vago ao casar. Provavelmente porque após algum tempo exercendo dupla função - de diretora e professora da classe inicial - McGonagall devia estar ansiosa por achar alguém para ajudá-la, e como Hermione havia terminado a faculdade e voltado para casa no início do ano, cheia de vontade de trabalhar, não havia sido difícil convencê-la.

Ela ainda tinha que corrigir os trabalhos que trouxera e preparar a aula do dia seguinte, pensou enquanto descansava a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e fechava os olhos. Mas antes mesmo que seu corpo começasse a relaxar, insistentes batidas na porta a sobressaltaram.

- Senhor Potter? - Hermione perguntou intrigada ao ver o pai de Harry parado à porta ao lado do padrinho deste. - Senhor Black. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- A minha esposa está, Hermione?

Algo na voz dele, talvez o tom cinzento com o qual falara, fez o coração de Hermione apertar. Na verdade não se lembrava de nenhuma vez em que o pai de Harry estivera ali procurando a esposa antes.

- E-está, entrem. E-eu vou chamá-la. Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

- Ronald está esperando no carro, ele pediu para chamá-la.

Os olhos de Hermione voaram dos dois homens parados no hall para o carro parado junto à calçada. Definitivamente havia algo errado. Por que Ron não os acompanhara? Rapidamente Hermione conduziu James e Sirius até a sala e chamou Lily Potter no consultório que seu pai mantinha nos fundos de casa, antes de seguir para o carro ao encontro de Ron. 

Ginny escutou o barulho de um carro se aproximando da Toca pela janela entreaberta de seu quarto, mas estava muito cansada para ficar curiosa em saber quem poderia ser. Provavelmente estava ficando doente. Sentia um cansaço fora do comum e uma sonolência que a incomodara o dia inteiro. E para culminar, a comida que sua mãe preparara para ela, devia ter se estragado, pois fora impossível comer. Debilitada, só teve forças para se jogar na cama, assim que chegou do trabalho e gemeu, lamentando-se, quando algum tempo depois ouviu sua mãe lhe chamar, do andar de baixo.

Quando Ginny finalmente desceu as escadas até a sala, deparou-se com os olhares apreensivos e penalizados de seus pais e Fleur.

- Me chamaram?

- Sim Ginevra.

De repente Ginny ficou em alerta. Sua mãe tinha o rosto agoniado e seu pai mantinha os olhos cravados no chão.

- O-o que houve? Foi... - balbuciou nervosa. - Quem era... no carro?

- Hermione chegou há pouco com Ron e trouxe notícias...

- O Ron 'tá aqui? - um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios ao saber que seu irmão estava em casa. Mas, então a expressão que via em seus pais estava errada. Por que pareciam tão angustiados? O que poderia ter acontecido para deixá-los naquele estado? Uma pequena e incomoda suspeita começou a crescer, quando Ginny perguntou baixinho: - Por-por que ele ainda não entrou?

- Eles estam converrsando lá forra - Fleur adiantou-se, aproximando-se de Ginny. - Ron está com a perrrna engessada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Oh, minha filha! Venha cá. Sente-se. As notícias não são boas. Você tem que ficar calma...

- O QUE ACONTECEU? - Ginny repetiu exasperada.

- Tenha calma. O senhor Potter trouxe o Ronald de Londres, mas fiq...

- O pai de Harry? E ele? O que aconteceu com ele? Digam de uma vez!

- O regimento em que Harry e Ron estavam enfrentou uma batalha muito dificil e... - Arthur começou, encarando sua filha caçula. - Do grupo que Harry fazia parte, parece que ninguém sobreviveu...

_Ninguém sobreviveu_. Ginny encarou as pessoas à sua volta. Os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes de sua mãe, a expressão desolada de seu pai. _Harry não sobreviveu? Harry está... morto? Isso não pode ser verdade. Não depois de tudo! Não agora!_ Ginny ouviu ao longe alguém chamá-la, mas não respondeu. Seu corpo cedeu e tudo escureceu quando ela desmaiou no meio da sala de sua casa.

De algum modo Ginny percebia que estavam chamando seu nome do outro lado daquela escuridão. Aos poucos sua mente foi clareando o suficiente para que ela se desse conta de que algo com cheiro bastante forte era colocado junto a ela. Sentindo a cabeça rodando e abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, Ginevra se sentou, ainda absorta do falatório ao seu redor. _Harry estava morto._ A lembrança penetrou fundo, despedaçando-a. _Morto..._

Ginny se levantou, ignorando os chamados de sua mãe e de Hermione. Seus olhos se fixaram em Ron, sentado numa poltrona no canto. Não podia ser verdade... Harry não podia estar morto. Ficou de frente para o irmão esperando que ele pulasse de repente avisando que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira infeliz, mas vê-lo murmurar um sofrido 'sinto muito' foi mais do que ela podia suportar. Lágrimas que ela nem percebia que vertia, escorriam por seu rosto, enquanto balbuciava entorpecida.

- Você está mentindo... Ele não pode estar morto...

- Ginny eu não...

- Foi ele quem pediu para você falar essas coisas para mim? - Ginny interrompeu seu irmão, com raiva. - Eu vou até lá dizer umas verdades para ele...

- Ginny, espere - Ron pediu, segurando-a pelo punho.

Com um gesto brusco, Ginny soltou-se do irmão, exclamando enquanto se virava em direção à porta:

- VOCÊS ESTÃO MENTINDO PRA MIM!

- GIN!! Merda! - Ron urrou ao tentar levantar-se rapidamente para alcançar sua irmã, sendo impedido pela perna engessada que causava uma imensa dor. - Mione vai atrás dela, por favor.

- Claro. E-eu vou conversar com ela, fiquem tranquilos.

Apesar dos esforços de Hermione, Ginevra permanecia resoluta. Transtornada, caminhou pela trilha que levava aos fundos da escola e que também era um atalho para a casa dos Potter. A Hermione só restou seguí-la enquanto tentava acalmá-la. Chegaram ao sobrado em meio a uma chuva fina que rapidamente umedeceu suas roupas. Impaciente, Ginny só parou de bater à porta quando esta foi aberta.

- Onde ele está?

- Ginevra?! - Nymphadora Lupin, com seu filho no colo, olhou espantada e então perguntou para Hermione parada logo atrás. - Você não contou a ela?

- E-ela não quer acreditar - lamuriou Hermione num fio de voz.

- Na-não pode ser verdade! Ele não...

- Quem é... Ah, senhorita Weasley, não é? - Sirius perguntou entrando na sala. - Venha garota, sente-se aqui.

Sirius passou um braço sobre os ombros de Ginny, protetoramente, encaminhando-a até o sofá. Trocou um olhar sofrido com Remus, que vinha da cozinha, pedindo:

- Talvez ela precise de um chá.

- Eu não quero chá, eu quero vê-lo. Ele não pode mentir assim para mim.

- E-ela não quer a-acreditar - Hermione gaguejou, segurando ela mesma suas lágrimas enquanto via a amiga finalmente desabar. - Eu não consegui impedí-la de vir até aqui.

- Eu vou preparar uma xícara de chá para você também, Hermione - Nymphadora seguiu com seu marido para cozinha mais para evitar chorar novamente do que realmente para preparar o chá.

- Me diz que o que o meu irmão me contou não é verdade, senhor Black, por favor.

Ver a dor naqueles olhos castanhos ao negar esse pedido, foi tão difícil para Sirius quanto fora dizer as mesmas palavras para Lily um pouco mais cedo. Sentindo o mesmo bolo em sua garganta, e desviando os olhos para o chão, murmurou penosamente:

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não... Não!

- Ginny! - Hermione exclamou indo imediatamente abraçar a amiga. - Vamos embora...

- Não... eu preciso... preciso saber - os olhos lacrimejantes de Ginny focaram-se em Sirius. - Como... Como foi que...?

- Eu não acho que... - Nymphadora, trazendo duas xícaras de chá numa bandeja, começou a dizer mas foi interrompida pela súplica de Ginny.

- Eu preciso saber.

- Tem certeza? - Remus Lupin perguntou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona onde a esposa havia se sentado junto com o pequeno Teddy. Após o assentimento de Ginny, Sirius começou.

- O regimento dele foi enviado aos Países Baixos, onde cidades estavam, e algumas ainda estão, sendo retomadas. Eles já haviam estado em várias cidades diferentes em poucos dias e os homens estavam exaustos. Pelo que soube, eles haviam acabado de chegar e acreditavam que não teriam problemas na cidade em que estavam, pois não viram nenhum inimigo. Eles estavam errados e foram surpreendidos. Parece que Harry comandava um dos grupos de ataque e foi mandado montar guarda num prédio abandonado. Os nazistas tinham algumas bombas escondidas. Eles explodiram o prédio... Nenhum membro do grupo de Harry conseguiu escapar a tempo...

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu às palavras de Sirius. Ele mesmo teve que se levantar e ir até a janela se recompor. Harry não era seu filho, mas ele o amava como tal. Perdê-lo era muito triste. E mesmo assim sabia que James e Lily - que permaneciam no quarto após terem tomado um calmante ministrado pelo doutor Granger - sofriam muito mais. 

Foram dias muito difíceis. Depois que deixou a casa dos Potter, Ginny foi levada de volta para casa, onde permaneceu durante muito tempo em seu quarto. A tristeza a consumia e viver estava sendo uma tarefa bastante árdua, principalmente quando se lembrava que Harry nunca mais iria voltar.

Mas Ginny sabia que ele não gostaria de vê-la naquele estado e procurou retornar aos poucos com a sua rotina. Voltou ao trabalho, onde foi recebida com uma expressão penalizada pelo senhor Longbotton e começou a, pelo menos, fingir que comia durante as refeições. Provava uma, duas colheres, apenas o suficiente para se manter de pé, enquanto sentia o estômago revirar.

Tentava viver um dia após o outro, apenas para não ver seus pais sofrerem por ela. E assim esperava conseguir superar toda a dor que sentia dentro de si.

Duas semanas inteiras haviam se passado antes que Ginny notasse que havia algo errado. E mais metade de um dia até que desse o braço a torcer e resolvesse procurar Hermione.

- Hermione eu preciso de sua ajuda - Ginny implorou assim que a amiga abriu a porta de sua casa. - Você está sozinha?

- Estou. Minha mãe foi visitar uma amiga depois da escola, meu pai foi visitar um paciente e a senhora Potter foi junto com ele.

- Ótimo - Ginny entrou e esperou Hermione fechar a porta e se virar antes de pedir. - Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer, Mione.

Foi o modo desesperado que Ginny falou que assutou mais Hermione. Conduziu-a até a sala onde sentaram-se lado a lado.

- Eu só posso te ajudar se me disser o que está acontecendo - Hermione explicou carinhosamente.

- Co-como eu posso descobrir se eu... se eu estou grávida?

- Grávida! - Hermione tentou afastar toda a surpresa de seu rosto antes de continuar. - Como assim? Vocês...

- Quando Harry chegou de surpresa no Natal... Eu e ele... E agora... Eu não sei!

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido de Ginny enquanto ela o escondia nas mãos, num gesto desesperado.

- Meu Deus, calma... - Hermione abraçou Ginny, consolando-a. - Deixe-me pensar. Pelo que eu sei, meu pai faz alguns exames para confirmar...

- Exames? - cortou Ginevra num sussurro.

- É, mas também tem os sintomas.

- Quais são esses sintomas?

- Eu acho que enjôo e desmaio, mas espera - Hermione levantou-se de um pulo -, meu pai tem um livro no consultório que fala sobre isso. Venha.

Hermione puxou-a pela mão até o consultório de seu pai e se aproximou da estante alta atrás da mesa. Examinou os diversos volumes até encontrar um de capa de couro vinho. Levou-o até o pequeno sofá onde Ginny estava sentada aguardando e começou a procurar pela informação que queriam.

- Aqui. Gravidez... - passou os olhos pelas palavras filtrando rapidamente as informações à procura da que queriam. - Exames clínicos... Isso só com ele mesmo... Exames laboratoriais... Sintomas principais...

- Isso, leia logo, Hermione - pediu Ginevra, aflita.

- Era o que eu ia fazer. Sintomas: sonolência excessiva, vertigem, enjôos matinais, interrupção do fluxo... Afinal o que você está sentindo?

-Tudo isso.

Neville Longbottom dirigia calmamente o Ford da família pelos arredores de Bourghill. Havia chegado naquela manhã e estava aproveitando o tempo livre para passear pela cidade, quando avistou Ginevra Weasley sentada num banco à beira do rio.

Talvez fosse uma bobagem, mas ficou preocupado. Vira quando ela saira no horário do almoço e pelo visto não retornara. Sabia que a amiga não costumava fazer coisas assim. Isso não era do feitio de Ginny. Nunca se atrasava e a única vez que ela faltara ao trabalho desde que fora contratada pelo pai de Neville havia sido no dia seguinte à noticia da morte de Harry.

Neville estacionou alguns metros depois de onde Ginevra estava sentada e aproximou-se, ainda incerto se fazia a coisa certa.

- Olá Ginny.

- Oh! - a garota exclamou, antes de completar. - Neville...

- Eu estava dando umas voltas pela cidade... Você sabe, para matar um pouco a saudade... Tudo bem com você? Você saiu da farmácia para almoçar...

- E-eu tive que verificar uma coisa... - _e meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo nesse meio tempo,_ completou para si mesma. - Eu vou voltar agora e me explicar para o seu pai.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece... preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... Nada, - Ginny sentia sua garganta se fechar. _Ela estava perdida! Ninguém poderia ajudá-la_. - Não é nada.

- Gin, nós nos conhecemos desde criança. E ficamos mais próximos quando eu e... Quando eu a Luna namorávamos. E você pode não acreditar, mas eu não sou tão burro quanto pareço - num gesto de carinho, Neville ergueu o queixo dela com a mão e observou os olhos vermelhos que ela desviava. - O que está acontecendo? É... sobre o Harry?

- É... - respondeu, antes que pudesse se impedir. - Não adianta, ele não vai poder me salvar dessa vez.

- Se eu puder ajudar...

- Acho que não Nev, obrigada - Ginny agradeceu e completou num fio de voz. - Na verdade eu nem sei se posso _me_ ajudar...

Ginevra tentou se levantar mas, como tantas vezes tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, sentiu-se subitamente tonta. Percebeu que Neville a amparava e a ajudava a se sentar novamente, enquanto um pranto intenso a acometia.

Neville nunca fora muito habilidoso com as garotas. Sua única namorada fora Luna Lovegood e apesar dele achar que seu relacionamento era maravilhoso, ela terminara tudo para ficar com outro depois de anos de namoro. Então, quando viu Ginny começar a chorar, Neville hesitou, mas decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria ampará-la. Passou o braço por seu ombro e apoiou a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos até que os soluços foram diminuindo e Ginny pareceu se acalmar.

- Me deixe ajudá-la, Ginny.

- Não posso, - ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Neville. - Ninguém pode me ajudar.

- Eu sou seu amigo, Ginny. E era amigo do Harry. Me deixe pelo menos tentar.

Após pensar por um tempo, decidiu aceitar a ajuda de Neville. Não poderia confiar somente no que ela e Hermione haviam lido naquele livro um pouco mais cedo. Ela precisava de uma confirmação.

- Eu... Você conhece algum médico?

- Por quê? Você não está se sentindo bem? Eu te levo ao doutor Granger.

- Não! - cortou rapidamente. - Você conhece algum médico _fora_ da cidade?

Neville pensou por alguns segundos, tentando entender o que havia por trás daquele pedido e que angustiava tanto Ginevra. Com cautela, respondeu:

- Uma vez a minha avó me levou ao doutor Trout, quando estávamos em Applebrook.

- Vo-você... poderia me levar até lá?

- Claro. Quando você quiser - ele anuiu, sério.

- Amanhã?

- Amanhã? - Neville repetiu intrigado.

- É... Mas tudo bem se você não...

- Ok. Tudo bem.

O vento era frio e cortante, bem diferente do que se esperaria no início da primavera, quando Ginny chegou ao coreto para esperar por Neville naquela manhã. Um pouco antes da hora combinada, o rapaz apareceu e em seguida tomaram o caminho para a cidade vizinha.

Fizeram o percurso de quase duas horas quase completamente em silêncio, enquanto a preocupação se fazia cada vez mais evidente no rosto de Ginny.

Quando chegaram em frente ao consultório, Ginevra recusou o oferecimento de Neville em acompanhá-la. Armou-se com toda coragem que possuia e entrou.

Uma hora e meia depois, ao sair do consultório do doutor Trout, Ginny sentia-se como se tivessem tirado o chão onde deveria pisar e a cada passo que dava, afundava cada vez mais. Encontrou Neville adormecido dentro do carro, a cabeça apoiada nos braços sobre o volante, mas ela estava tão aturdida que nem se deu conta de que o acordara ao bater a porta do carro quando entrou.

- O que... Ah, é você. Desculpe, acabei cochilando enquanto esperava... - Neville parou de falar ao olhar para Ginny. - Mas que... O que houve? O que ele disse? Você está bem?

Ginny desviou os olhos do rosto preocupado de Neville e respondeu:

- E-eu estou... bem.

Neville a observou por um instante, enquanto sua preocupação era substituída por irritação. Deu partida no carro com força e acelerou mais do que normalmente faria. Após andarem alguns quilômetros e saírem da cidade, parou na beira da estrada e virou-se para Ginny.

- Olha, você pode até não querer que eu me meta na sua vida. Mas eu não sou estúpido, Ginny.

- Eu não acho que você seja estúpido...

- Então por que continua mentindo para mim?

- Eu não...

- Você não está bem, Gin. Apostaria qualquer coisa, mas tenho certeza de que _bem_ é a única coisa que você não está!

- Neville, eu realmente agradeço tudo isso, mas ninguém...

- Se... Se o Harry estivesse aqui, ele te ajudaria?

- Mas ele não está... Nu-nunca mais ele... e-ele... eu es-estou perdida!

- Mas eu estou, Gin. Me deixe ajudar.

- Ningué...

- Pare de dizer que ninguém pode te ajudar. Me deixe ajudar, Gin - repetiu o rapaz. - Por Harry.

Aquilo tudo era tão injusto! Por que tinha que ter acontecido logo com ela? Por que Harry tinha que ter morrido? E principalmente, por que ela tinha que enfrentar tudo que estava acontecendo, sozinha? Os pensamentos enevoavam sua mente ao mesmo tempo que uma outra voz gritava em seu cérebro que ele havia lhe deixado um presente. Que ele nunca estaria realmente longe dela. Ginny nem percebia que os soluços balançavam seu corpo até que sentiu Neville a abraçando, tentando acalmá-la.

- Calma, tudo vai ficar bem... Eu só quero ajudar, mas se você pref...

- Eu estou grávida.

A confissão saiu num lamento, antes mesmo que ela se desse conta de que havia feito.

- O que?! - Neville exclamou afastando-a o suficiente para olhar em seu rosto, mas ao perceber sua própria expressão chocada, remendou: - Você... Você não parece grávida... A barriga...

Ginevra conseguiu sorrir a despeito de tudo.

- Espere mais alguns meses aí você poderá ter a real dimensão da minha barriga.

- É... é claro. Desculpe. É que... nossa! Eu não esperava que...

- Nem eu - Ginny se desvencilhou dos braços de Neville e procurou um lenço em sua bolsa com o qual tentou limpar os traços de choro em seu rosto. Depois, fechou os olhos, suspirou constrangida e

desviou os olhos para a janela. - Deus! Você deve... deve estar pensando que eu sou...

- Uma garota incrível, que cometeu um deslize e agora está aflita? - Gina olhou de relance para Neville, sentindo seu rosto corar. - Não se preocupe, Ginny. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito nenhuma besteira.

- Infelizmente, _isso_ não é apenas uma besteira.

- Eu sei... O pai... O pai da criança era o Harry, não era? - Neville perguntou cauteloso, mas continuando antes mesmo que Ginevra o fizesse. - É claro que era, que tolice a minha. E agora, o que você pretende fazer?

- E-eu não sei. No momento eu estou desesperada. Eu não... não sei se vou aguentar passar por tudo isso sozinha...

- Sozinha? Mas e a sua família?

- Bem, essa situação vai afetar toda a minha família, e eles não merecem passar por algo assim... - a voz de Ginny ficou embargada, e ela precisou respirar fundo antes de conseguir continuar. - Mas a única coisa que eu penso é que agora eu vou ter uma parte de Harry para sempre.

Neville não esperava vê-la tão cedo no dia seguinte, mas assim que entrou na farmácia à procura de seu pai, encontrou-a já totalmente absorvida em seus afazeres.

- Bom dia, Ginny.

- Ah, olá Neville - Ginevra respondeu, levantando os olhos do receituário que examinava. - Seu pai está lá dentro, no laboratório.

- Eu vou lá - o rapaz falou, aproximando-se da mesa onde ela estava. - Eu não pensei que encontraria você aqui hoje.

- Eu não posso simplesmente ficar em casa, não é? - Ginny deu um sorriso triste antes de se encaminhar para a estante cheia de frasco de remédios e apanhar alguns. Depois, respirou fundo e virou-se para Neville. - Sobre... Sobre ontem, eu queria pedir para você não coment...

- É claro que eu não vou comentar, Ginny. Quem você pensa que eu sou? - respondeu, levemente ofendido.

- Me desculpe, é claro que você... que você não... me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Ginny. Você já pensou no que vai fazer?

Neville observou a máscara de Ginny cair, deixando a mostra o quão frágil ela realmente estava por baixo de tanta força. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam agora cheios de lágrimas e as mãos tremeram levemente.

- E-eu não tenho muitas opções... Eu devo ir morar com minha tia Muriel. Ela vai inventar alguma história para os vizinhos, vai me perturbar o resto da vida, mas tem bom coração.

- Eu pensei... - Neville começou a falar, mas a aproximação de uma senhora fez com que se calasse enquanto Ginevra atendia a cliente de seu pai. Vários e longos minutos depois, ele continuou num tom de voz que beirava o sussurro. - Eu pensei sobre o seu... _problema_. Desculpe, mas eu, não consegui parar de pensar em algum modo de ajudar. Talvez... Talvez haja outra solução.

- Que seria?

- Você poderia se casar.

Ginny não conseguiu mais aguentar e se sentou.

- Neville, como eu vou me casar? O Harry está morto... - lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seu rosto antes que ela pudesse conter. Secou-as com o lenço que Neville ofereceu e agradeceu. - Obrigada, Neville, mas eu não tenho...

- E se você se casar comigo?

- Ahm?!

- Eu gostaria de ajudar e assim você poderia poupar a sua família.

- Mas Neville, isso não é certo! Eu não posso...

- Por que não?

- Porque... porque... Nós dois!?

- Você precisa de alguém para ajudar a criar essa criança.

- Você diz isso agora, mas e depois? Um dia você vai encontrar alguém...

- Eu encontrei alguém, Ginny. Mas ela me largou de uma hora para outra para ficar com Dean. Eu não aguento mais ser apontado na cidade como o cara que foi trocado por outro.

- Mas e se...

- Não haverá mais ninguém na minha vida como a Luna.

- Ela te magoou tanto assim?

- Eu não quero mais pensar nela. Nós temos um problema mais importante para resolver.

- Isso... Essa ideia... É uma loucura.

- Pelo menos agora você tem mais uma opção.

- Você está sendo maravilhoso, Neville, mas...

- Não decida nada agora, está bem? Pense bastante e amanhã você me diz o que resolveu.

- Amanhã?

- Bom, nós não podemos perder tempo numa situação como essa, não é mesmo?

- Nev... - ele a cortou segurando em suas mãos e beijando-as delicadamente antes de pedir.

- Promete para mim que vai pensar?

Ginevra suspirou resoluta. Sabia que aquela era uma batalha perdida. Neville estava oferecendo uma vida tranquila em contraponto a um futuro incerto e solitário. E mesmo assim Ginny não tinha certeza sobre que decisão tomar. Mordeu o lábio inferior, respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. 

N/B Sally: U-A-U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que capítulo!! minha mãezinha, eu ainda estou sem fôlego. Minhas unhas foram para o Beleléu!!!! Que coisa mais densa, real, forte, bem escrita, BOA!!!!!!!!! Fiquei com vontade de por a Ginny no colo. Ela é tão novinha e ter que amadurecer assim, do dia para noite, CÉUS!!!! Mal posso esperar o próximo capítulo, comadre. Vc foi show de bola nesse. Parabéns!

_NB Sônia: *uma sobrancelha erguida, tamborilando os dedos no mouse* - Eu não sei se choro, se brigo com você, se abro um fã clube para o Neville, se danço pelo quarto pelo Ron estar bem, se brigo com você, se renovo meus votos de amor eterno ao Sirius, se brigo com você, ou se, __**definitivamente**__, brigo com você, PELO QUE ACONTECEU AO HARRY!!!! Taí, eu acho que a última opção é a que mais me apetece no momento! - ;D - E a Gi! E A GI! A criança sente o que ela sente!!! Misericórdia...Eu só não brigo pra valer contigo, porque confio que vai ajeitar isso tudo, mas que doeu ler, doeu! MUITO!!!! - Isso significa, é claro, que este foi mais um capítulo esplendidamente escrito mana, e que, apesar de abalada, só me resta aplaudir ensurdecedoramente... AVE, AUTORA! OS QUE SE EMOCIONARAM TE SAÚDAM! =D - Amo você, mana! Beijão enooooormeeeeeee!!!! Até o breve, brevíssimo,- pra já mesmo!-, próximo capítulo!!!! APLAUSOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

NB Paty: Ficou muito perfeito!!! Amei a cena da Gina desesperada, foi de dar dó ela não acreditando que o Harry tinha morrido, nossa! E o Sirius então (chora) é claro que eu tinha que falar do Sirius. Ai eu não quero nem pensar na Lily e no James. A Ginny com o Nev foi muito bonito de se ver tb, ele é um fofo mesmo. Bjs amoreco.

NA: Antes de mais nada eu quero lembrar, contar ou reafirmar (vai depender do caso de cada um hehehe) que a idéia dessa história surgiu a partir desses dois últimos capítulos (esse e o próximo). Originalmente a história se passava no sétimo ano de Harry, durante a caça às horcruxes. Ela ficou quietinha enquanto eu escrevia "Depois do Funeral" e então não havia mais sentido em escrever algo nesse período. Foi daí que eu pensei em transformar a história em uma UA. Mas para chegar nessa parte, eu então tive que contar o início e tudo mais. Esse palavrório todo é para dizer que a idéia da gravidez da Gina e todos os seus desdobramentos já estavam previstos desde antes de "Desencontros" ir para o papel, portanto não fui influenciada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Ou seja, só existe uma culpada: EU! Kkkkkkkkkk Acho que me encrenquei agora, não foi? Não posso pedir para enviarem berradores nem azarações para mais ninguém...

Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado a fic. Espero que a história continue agradando a todos. Aguardo comentários (e berradores...) Beijos da Pri.

Mona Potter-Mayfair - Espero que tenha conseguido arrancar muitos ohhhs e Meu Deus de você nesse capítulo. Bjks

Patty Black Potter: Posso garantir que não foi só você quem tee vontade de matar o Harry pelo que ele fez nesse capítulo. Bjks

Maria Lua: Pergunta respondida, hehehe. Bjks

Dani Gente Boa: Como você leu, sim o Ron voltou para a guerra, mas agora já voltou pra casa. Bjks

BERNARDO CARDOSO: E como amigo, e como... Quanto às consequencias, elas foram as previsiveis mas nem por isso menos preocupantes. Bjks

Tati Black Malfoy - Amore... o capitulo anterior já foi a virada pra 1945, hehehe. Espero que você tenha sobrevivido à espera e eu não esteja respondendo a um cadáver, bjks.

Kellysds - E aí, a tradução que você conseguiu estava correta? e agora lendo o capítulo inteiro, o que achou? Te amo querida, beijos.

Thaty - Continuando! Bjks

Lanni Lu - Que bom, respondendo à sua pergunta provavelmente mais 1 e o epílogo. Bjks

Pedro Henrique Freitas - Meu companheiro de twitter! Você não está enganado, a guerra está em seus momentos finais sim. E com ela, a nossa história. Bjks

Evelyn - Acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas, hehe. Aguardo mais! Bjks

Patty Carvalho - Pois é. Acho que a Ginny também preferiu o Harry. Bjks.

Ari Cullen B. - Espero que você não tenha enlouquecido nesse um pouco mais de um mês de espera. Bjks

Bianca Evans - Postado. Bjks

Ninha - Amore, você comentou o 27 quando eu postei o 28. Então não sei se você já leu o anterior. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjks

Debora Souza - Sim eu procuro pesquisar antes de escrever. Além disso eu tenho uma professora de História entre as minhas betas, e que além de tudo é meio perfeccionista, hehehe Eu não vi o filme que você recomendou, mas vou tentar arrumar um tempo pra isso. O que eu achei do sexto filme... Foi melhor do que eu esperava, com certeza. E tirando algumas coisas eu até que gostei. Bjks

Saima - Querida, você não sabe o quanto estou feliz por ter conseguido te convencer a ler uma UA. E ainda bem que você gostou! Obrigada pela compreensão quando eu surto e não tem uma beta por perto, e então você tem que aturar meus delírios, muitas vezes sem entender direito sobre o que eu estou enlouquecendo. Um dia eu ainda aprendo a agradecer em finlândes. Bjks


	30. Desencontro

Capítulo 29 - Desencontro

_"Algum dia, de alguma forma, vou fazer com que tudo fique bem._

_Mas não agora._

_Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando."_

_Someday - Nickelback_

- De que diabos vocês estão falando?!

- Ronald...

Com esforço, Ron levantou-se da poltrona - resmungando baixo ao sentir dor -, encarou seu pai que acabara de repreendê-lo e apontou para o casal sentado no sofá.

- O que? Por acaso o senhor entendeu alguma coisa dessa palhaçada toda?!

- Ron, eu e a...

- Não! Nem comece.

Ronald rugiu, cortando Neville, que não se intimidou e enfrentou-o, também ficando de pé.

- Olhe aqui, _você_ não tem que entender nada! Eu vim até aqui para falar com os seus pais, não com você, então fique na sua!

- A partir do momento que você e a minha irmã aparecem do nada dizendo que vão se casar, eu acho que tenho todo o direito de querer entender alguma coisa sim!

- Rapazes, por favor - Arthur Weasley se interpôs, calando-os. - Ron, sente-se - ordenou. O filho ainda continuou encarando Neville por alguns segundos antes de grunhir e voltar ao seu lugar, sendo imitado pelo outro rapaz. - Neville, tenho que admitir que eu também estou surpreso com esse súbito... romance entre você e minha filha. Até poucos dias...

- Até poucos dias, você estava arrasada pela morte do Harry! - Acusou Ronald, incapaz de se manter calado, apontando para a irmã. - O que foi que deu em você, Ginny?

À menção de Harry, Ginny sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto e ficou agradecida quando Neville apertou sua mão na dele, confortando-a enquanto ela balbuciava.

- E-eu...

- Todos nós ficamos arrasados pela morte de Harry - Neville ajudou. Tinham ensaiado todas as respostas que possivelmente teriam que dar, mas Ginny estava mais abalada do que imaginaram. - E respondendo ao senhor, senhor Weasley, eu e Ginny começamos a nos gostar há algum tempo, porém tinhamos outros relacionamentos que até então não conseguíamos desfazer. Mas agora não existe mais nenhum empe...

- Corta essa!

- Cale a boca, Ronald! - Ginevra gritou exasperada, surpreendendo a todos. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto continuava. - Eu gosto de Neville e nós... nós decidimos nos casar, vocês concordando ou não. O... O Harry está morto e eu... eu tenho que seguir com a minha vida. Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Ginny, acalme-se - Neville sussurrou passando um braço por seu ombro.

Ronald, Arthur e Molly encararam o casal com olhos arregalados. Um pouco depois a senhora Weasley perguntou com voz chorosa:

- E quando vocês pretendem se casar?

- Daqui a três semanas - Neville respondeu prontamente.

- Três semanas?! Mas... já? E o enxoval, o vestido...?

- Eu já tenho coisas suficientes em meu enxoval, mamãe.

- Mas...

- Nós queremos uma cerimônia muito simples. Só para as nossas famílias.

- Por que tanta pressa afinal? - Ron fez a pergunta que seus pais pretendiam.

- Eu não posso ficar muito tempo afastado da universidade - Neville respondeu, olhando para Ronald.

- Então esperem até você terminar.

- Eu já terminei - Neville explicou, voltando sua atenção para os pais de Ginny, atentos à conversa. - O caso é que eu estou fazendo uma especialização, além de ter um cargo de assistente de um dos professores. É muito provável que eu me estabeleça por lá.

- Mas... - Molly tentou intervir, contudo foi interrompida por sua filha.

- Mamãe, já está tudo acertado. Inclusive já conversamos com o pastor Dumbledore.

- Então não há mais nada a ser discutido...? - Arthur declarou, abafando as reclamações que Ronald murmurava de seu lugar. Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim Ginny respondeu.

- Não, não há.

- E o que seus pais acham disso tudo, Neville?

- Bem, eles também ficaram surpresos, como vocês...

- É mesmo? Não consigo imaginar o porquê... - Ronald provocou, ganhando um olhar duro de seu pai.

- Mas eles estão felizes e gostariam de marcar um jantar para que as famílias se encontrassem.

- Uma espécie de noivado?

- Sim, exatamente. Uma espécie de noivado.

- Então, - Molly se adiantou - fazemos questão que seja aqui em nossa casa. E já que decidiram se casar com tanta pressa, talvez sábado seja uma boa data para isso.

- Sábado está perfeito, senhora Weasley.

Comunicar à sua família sobre seu casamento com Neville havia sido mais difícil do que imaginara - e a atitude de Ron não havia ajudado em nada. Ginevra só esperava que tudo aquilo um dia valesse a pena.

Ficou observando a noite enquanto sua mente vagava por um futuro que nunca chegaria... Harry esperando-a no altar, ansioso quando seu filho resolvesse vir ao mundo ou brincando com ele durante um piquenique na beira do lago.

Passou a mão carinhosamente pelo ventre ainda liso, desejando uma solução mágica em que ela não precisasse fazer ninguém sofrer. Porque, mesmo que ela aceitasse o fato de que nunca mais iria se sentir plenamente feliz, tinha consciência de que Neville estaria se sacrificando. O rapaz continuava afirmando que nunca mais amaria ninguém como amara Luna, mas Ginny sabia que isso era algo de momento. E como ela bem podia confirmar, o futuro era imprevisível.

Batidas leves na porta tiraram-na de seu devaneio melancólico e enquanto secava as lágrimas que escorreram sem que ela percebesse, respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme.

- Pode entrar.

Molly Weasley parou ao entrar e depois de pensar por um momento, fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Podemos conversar?

- Claro, mãe. Eu só estava aqui... pensando.

- Eu também ficava sonhando acordada, antes do meu casamento. O futuro parecia aterrorizante e ao mesmo tempo fascinante...

- É, é mesmo - Ginny suspirou sentando-se na beirada de sua cama.

- Mas eu imaginava tantas coisas felizes - e muitas delas se tornaram realidade -, que eu vivia com um sorriso no rosto - Molly falou, sentando ao lado da filha e apoiando uma de suas mãos sobre a dela. - Ao contrário de você Ginevra. Se eu vivia um lindo sonho cor de rosa às vésperas do meu casamento, você parece que está em meio a um pesadelo.

- Impressão sua mamãe.

Ginevra tentou manter a aparência calma e desviou o olhar novamente para a janela.

- Tem certeza? Não existe nada preocupando você, como talvez, o motivo de vocês fazerem questão de um casamento tão rápido?

- Neville já explicou mamãe. Ele não pode ficar muito tempo afastado da universidade. E nós já perdemos muito tempo...

- Se você está dizendo... - Molly suspirou resignada. Mas ela conhecia seus filhos bem demais para deixar algo passar, por isso perguntou, sabendo que estava tocando em uma ferida: - E o que você sentia pelo Harry?

Foi como sentir uma faca sendo cravada em seu peito, tirando-lhe todo o ar, toda a força. Com a voz tremula, Ginny devolveu:

- O Ha-harry? O Harry morreu! E eu estou aqui... Não basta a culpa que eu sinto, vocês não podem me deixar esquecê-lo?

Molly não se abalou com o destempero de Ginny. Ela tinha um olhar duro, incisivo sobre a filha. Era o mesmo olhar que usava quando os filhos tentavam enganá-la, quando estava decidida a manter sua vontade frente ao marido, ou quando pretendia ter um tipo de conversa do qual era impossível escapar. Ginny conhecia aquele olhar bem demais e tentou fugir se erguendo da cama. Porém o movimento foi mais rápido do que podia suportar, por isso ela tonteou e teve que voltar a sentar enquanto sua mãe continuava encarando-a de forma impassível.

- Ginevra, – Molly começou com a voz igualmente dura – você é minha filha, e eu te conheço há mais tempo do que você mesma. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, não importa o que aconteça. Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam ou digam, mas eu preciso saber a verdade.

- Mamãe...

- Vamos ser francas como mãe e filha devem ser, está certo?

- Mamãe...

- Você se apaixonou por Harry Potter desde que ele chegou a esta cidade. Sei que vocês estavam bastante _envolvidos_ quando ele foi embora para a guerra e... quando voltou de licença.

- Mãe, por favor...

- Eu não criei uma filha impulsiva, nem inconstante – cale-se Ginny e me deixe terminar – Molly exigiu quando Ginny tentou cortá-la mais uma vez. - Eu _sei_ que você amou, e ainda ama, o Harry - Ginny apenas baixou a cabeça, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar de sua mãe. Mas esta segurou seu queixo e a fez encará-la. - Me responda, filha: você... Você se entregou a ele?

Os olhos de Ginny ficaram cheios d'água sem que ela pudesse impedir. Sem conseguir mentir, ela assentiu.

- Entendo... – disse Molly em voz mais baixa, como que confirmando o que suspeitava e também o que não queria. - Neville sabe? – Ginny assentiu de novo. - De tudo? Inclusive sobre o bebê?

Ginny arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração.

- E- eu não...

- Ginny... Você achou mesmo que eu, logo eu, não iria desconfiar? - A garota negou rapidamente, o choro já transbordando. - Ah... minha filha – Molly a abraçou colocando a cabeça dela no colo – minha garotinha...

- Me des-culpe, mãe – soluçou.

- Não tenho que desculpá-la, meu amor, não depois do que a vida te fez. Não depois disso...

A mãe deitou a cabeça sobre a dela e as duas choraram juntas por um longo tempo. Finalmente, Molly se ergueu, fazendo com que Ginny a olhasse nos olhos.

- Ginny, você quer mesmo se casar com Neville? Ele está sendo um perfeito cavalheiro, mas isso me parece uma armadilha para vocês dois.

- Apenas para ele... minha vida acabou mesmo – não negue mamãe! Uma mãe solteira e viúva? O que será do meu filho? Irão rejeitá-lo, maltratá-lo. Neville será um pai decente, bom e... eu também não quero destruir a vida dele, mas... que escapatória eu tenho?

- Nós, Ginevra. A sua família. Nós iremos apoiá-la, meu bem. E ai de qualquer dos seus irmãos que diga alguma coisa.

Ginny lhe deu um sorriso triste.

- Seria muito bom se isso fosse o suficiente no nosso mundo, mamãe, mas não é.

Molly tirou carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo dela do rosto e lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso triste.

- Então... – suspirou – acho que temos um casamento para organizar.

Ronald bateu com insistência na porta da casa de Hermione até que ela veio atendê-lo.

- Nossa Ron, o que houve? Eu achei que você ia esperar até eu buscá-lo de carro amanhã para ver com o meu pai o estado de sua perna. Como conseguiu chegar até aqui?

- Fleur me trouxe - o rapaz declarou, enquanto mancava sua perna engessada para dentro da casa. - Eu disse que precisava falar com o seu pai ainda hoje.

- Meu pai saiu, mas já deve estar voltando...

- Na verdade eu vim ver você.

Por um momento Hermione chegou a imaginar que Ronald estivesse sendo, ao seu modo, romântico. Mas bastou vislumbrar o rosto sério e preocupado dele para entender que não era bem isso.

- O que foi? Que cara é essa?

- Eu quero que você me diga o que está acontecendo com a Ginny.

- Co-com a Ginny? - Hermione forçou-se a manter a calma enquanto sentava ao lado dele no sofá. - Mas como eu vou saber o que está acontecendo com ela? A irmã é sua, não é?

- Mas é você quem ela procura quando tem algum problema.

- Sim, mas eu não a vejo há alguns dias - _desde que ela veio até aqui e nós descobrimos que ela está grávida_, completou em pensamento.

Ronald suspirou, afundou o rosto nas mãos e grunhiu:

- Ela e o Neville vão se casar em três semanas.

- Como é?! Mas ela...

- Exatamente!

- Só se ele... - Hermione murmurou pensativa, se dando conta de que falara demais quando Ron perguntou, encarando-a.

- Só se ele o que? O que você sabe, Mione?

- E-eu? Eu não sei de nada.

Ronald observou seriamente a namorada por um tempo antes de afirmar.

- Muita coisa pode ter mudado nesse tempo que a gente ficou longe, mas você ainda não sabe mentir.

- Não estou mentindo, Ron - Hermione falou, levantando-se, visivelmente agitada. - Eu realmente não sei nada sobre esse casamento.

Contudo, antes que Ronald rebatesse, o pai de Hermione entrou na sala dirigindo-se a eles.

- Olá crianças - ignorando o revirar de olhos de sua filha, o doutor Granger prosseguiu. - De que casamento vocês estão falando?

- Minha irmã vai se casar com Neville Longbottom.

- Gi-ginevra vai se casar? - a voz de Lily Potter saiu vacilante, atrás de Phillipe Granger. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hermione que desviou e sentou-se novamente, ouvindo Ron responder.

- Vai. Daqui a três semanas.

- Dê... dê meus parabéns a ela - continuou Lily com um sorriso triste. - Eu vou levar essas coisas para o consultório, doutor.

- Obrigado Lily, eu vou em seguida. E então Ronald, eu esperava você só amanhã para ver essa perna.

- Eu achei que não tinha problema vir hoje - o rapaz falou, encarando o sogro.

- Não, não tem. Vamos lá.

Ronald olhou para Hermione e em seguida soltou um suspiro e assentiu.

- Vamos sim - com esforço Ron levantou-se e seguiu o pai de Hermione, mas antes de sair da sala, virou-se para ela e declarou: - Continuamos depois.

O final da tarde estava agradável depois dos meses de inverno que afinal tinham acabado e Hermione aproveitou para tomar uma xícara de chá sentada no quintal. A tranquilidade e quietude ali, ajudaram-na a pensar nas coisas que Ronald contara e imaginar algumas hipóteses para toda aquela história. Hipóteses que ela estava louca para descobrir se estavam corretas, mas que teria que esperar até poder conversar com Ginevra.

O som de passos se aproximando fizeram com que Hermione percebesse a chegada de Ronald. Só ele pisava forte e ritmado daquele jeito. Virou-se para ele e, a despeito da cara amarrada que Ron ainda mantinha, falou com um sorriso.

- Ei, você tirou o gesso, que bom!

- Mas 'tá doendo pra burro.

- Meu pai passou algum remédio?

- Passou, mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você - Ron resmungou, sentando-se ao lado dela no banco de madeira.

- Ron - Hermione começou, impedindo-o de continuar. - Eu juro que não sei nada sobre esse casamento.

- Eu sei - diante do olhar surpreso de Hermione, Ronald explicou. - Eu pensei um pouco e tenho que admitir que você foi realmente surpreendida pela noticia. E também sei que o que quer que seja o que você está me escondendo, não deve ser tão importante.

Engolindo em seco, pois Ronald não podia estar mais enganado, Hermione mentiu.

- Não, não é.

- Foi o que imaginei, porque se fosse algo importante você não ia esconder de mim, não é? - Ron perguntou, cravando seus olhos azuis no rosto de Hermione que sentiu-o corar. Ele tinha um brilho diferente em seu olhar que deixou-a certa de que aquelas palavras eram uma espécie de teste entre eles.

- Ron, por favor. Eu não posso contar um segredo que não é meu - ela suplicou, enquanto o namorado baixava a vista para o chão. - Você sabe que, se eu achasse que contar fosse ajudar de alguma forma, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazê-lo. Acredite em mim.

- Ok, Hermione. Tudo bem.

- Não, não está tudo bem. Nós dois sabemos disso.

- É que... Está tudo fora do lugar! Nada disso devia estar acontecendo. Nós não deviamos estar aqui, tendo essa conversa, a Ginevra não deveria estar se casando... Pelo menos não com o Neville! E o Harry... O Harry devia estar aqui!

O desabafo de Ronald foi tão espontâneo, tão sincero e carregado de tanta tristeza, que Hermione precisou limpar a garganta antes de falar, para que sua voz também não soasse embargada.

- Você está revoltado, não é?

- É claro que eu estou! Você também não está? A Gin...

- Eu não estou falando da Ginevra, nem do casamento dela com o Neville.

- Não 'to enten...

- Eu estou falando de você. Desde que voltou, você não quis conversar, se abrir. Está guardando tudo aí dentro - Hermione apoiou sua mão sobre o peito do rapaz, delicadamente e em seguida em sua testa. - E também aqui. Isso não faz bem, Ron. Você tem que dividir isso com alguém.

Ronald levantou-se num salto - provocando uma dor forte na perna recém-liberta que foi ignorada - e encarou-a. O rosto vermelho e os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo seriam capazes de amedrontar os mais desavisados, porém Hermione não se abalou.

- Eu não tenho nada pra dividir!

- Então qual o motivo de estar tão irritado?

- Será que é porque NADA está acontecendo como deveria? - Hermione fez menção de falar, mas Ronald afastou-se em direção à árvore, continuando a falar exasperado. - Eu não estaria irritado se você confiasse em mim, se essa maldita perna parasse de doer pelo menos por um instante, ou se Harry...

- Eu confio em você, a dor em sua perna vai passar e em algum momento a saudade que sentimos de Harry vai...

- Vai o que? Passar? - Ronald virou-se encarando-a. - Você vai conseguir realmente esquecer Harry algum dia? Eu não sei como a Ginny conseguiu isso em tão pouco tempo, mas pra mim vai ser difícil.

- A gente não vai esquecê-lo, mas não podemos parar de viver por causa disso. Acho que foi isso que Ginny fez.

- Você não entende! - exclamou, agarrando Hermione pelos ombros.

- O que mais tem para eu entender, Ron? O Harry estava na guerra e pessoas morrem na guerra. Ele sabia disso e resolveu correr o risco. Podia acontecer com qualquer um. Aconteceu com Charlie, podia ter acontecido com você.

- Era eu quem deveria estar morto, não o Harry!

- Não diga uma bobagem dessas.

- Não... Não é bobagem, Mione. É verdade... - Ronald soltou-a e virando-se novamente de costas para Hermione, apoiou os braços esticados sobre a mesa, deixando a cabeça cair entre eles. Quando voltou a falar sua voz era quase um sussurro. - Nós éramos um time. Vivíamos protegendo um ao outro e por isso tínhamos a certeza de que se um estivesse com problemas o outro daria um jeito de ajudar... Quando... Quando aquele alemão apareceu do nada e me acertou, pensei que fosse morrer. Mas o Harry me salvou. Só ele era bom o bastante para acertar o cara estando do outro lado da rua.

- Eu entendo você se sentir em dívida com...

- Você não percebe? Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa! - Ron esmurrou a mesa e em seguida sentou-se no banco. - Ele não deveria ter morrido! Eu tinha que tê-lo salvado!

- Mas você estava ferido, não havia nada que você pudesse fazer.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele e pegou em sua mão enquanto falava. Mas em resposta, Ron retirou-a bruscamente enquanto declarava cheio de raiva de si mesmo.

- Eu deveria ter morrido tentando!

- Ron... Ronald, pare com isso! - Hermione exigiu tomando o rosto do namorado entre as mãos e forçando-o a olhá-la. - Harry está morto e você não. Nada vai mudar isso. Você não pode ficar se culpando.

- E-eu não consigo.

Sem palavras capazes de consolá-lo, Hermione abraçou-o com força e deixou-o verter as lágrimas que tanto vinha tolhindo. Não teceu nenhum comentário, pois conhecia Ronald o suficiente para saber que tanto a confidência do que estava afligindo-o, quanto choro deixaria-o constrangido. Quando ele começou a acalmar-se, Hermione não se conteve. Sentindo uma admiração cada vez maior pelo homem no qual Ron se transformara, levantou o rosto que estava escondido em seu ombro e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

Não era o local, nem o momento mais propício, ela tinha consciência disso, mas não conseguiu evitar. E nem Ronald. Depois de um segundo de surpresa, ele apertou-a em seus braços e em seguida puxou-a para o seu colo, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. As mãos fortes tinham uma urgência em tocá-la que fazia seu coração palpitar e seu corpo tremer em expectativa.

Somente alguns minutos depois, quando o som de um carro passando pela rua próxima chegou até eles, foi que separaram, ainda que a contra-gosto. Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo; a respiração cada vez menos irregular.

Hermione estava tão surpresa com o o arroubo apaixonado de Ron - coisa que não acontecera desde que ele voltara da guerra, e até mesmo quando viera durante ela, de licença - que seu cérebro não conseguiu formular uma frase coerente antes que Ronald se afastasse, desviando o olhar.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir.

- Pensei que você... que nós...

- Já está tarde, Hermione. É melhor você entrar.

- Mas...

- Boa noite, Mione.

Girando sobre os calcanhares, Ronald fez o percurso até o portão dos fundos rapidamente, só parando quando Hermione chamou o seu nome.

- Ron, espere! Por favor.

Sem se virar, ele aguardou até que ela o alcançasse. Não se esquivou quando ela tocou em seu braço, mas fechou os olhos com força procurando o equilibrio.

- O que é?

- E-eu... Eu não queria que você fosse.

- Já está tarde.

- Eu te levo... Por favor, Ron. Eu sinto a sua falta! Desde que você voltou a gente não conseguiu um minuto a sós até agora.

- Hermione... Eu não sei... - finalmente Ronald encarou Hermione. - Eu andei pensando e...

- Vo-você nã-não... Você não gosta mais de mim, é isso?

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione fixaram-se no rosto de Ron, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- Você merece alguém melhor do que eu, Hermione - enquanto ela negava com a cabeça, ele continuou. - Alguém capaz de dar aquilo que você merece...

- Não...

- Alguém que te faça feliz...

- Você me faz feliz! A não ser agora, obviamente, que você está me deixando furiosa!

- Eu não tenho nada pra te oferecer.

- Eu não estou pedindo nada, estou?

- Se a gente continuar de onde estamos, só teremos um caminho a seguir... - Ronald segurou-a pelos ombros de um jeito ao mesmo tempo firme e cuidadoso. - Um casamento comigo não é de muito futuro...

- Casamento? - perguntou num sussurro, sendo ignorada por ele que prosseguia com sua argumentação.

- Eu ainda não tenho um emprego e o dinheiro que eu juntei mal dá para uma casinha simples. Soube que o senhor Patil está pensando em se mudar da cidade e se eu conseguir um empréstimo, talvez consiga comprar a loja deles... Tem o apartamento em cima e então...

- Para mim esse seria um futuro maravilhoso, se... - Hermione interrompeu, cruzando os braços.

- Se?

- Se isso fosse algum tipo muito torto de pedido de casamento - Hermione precisou de toda sua força de vontade para manter a expressão séria em seu rosto ao ver Ronald ganhar uma tonalidade avermelhada. - E sabe... Eu seria bem capaz de aceitar um pedido de casamento torto desse jeito, se ele fosse feito pela pessoa que eu amasse.

- Ah... certo... - Ronald parecia prestes a explodir de tão vermelho, e desviou o olhar. Mas ao fazer menção de se afastar um passo, Hermione segurou em seu rosto obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu amo você, seu cabeçudo! E vou ter muito orgulho em ser sua esposa, se _aquilo_ foi um pedido torto de casamento.

- Eu... Você tem certeza?

- Mais do que nunca.

- Mas...

Hermione pousou os dedos sobre os lábios de Ronald, impedindo-o de continuar. Ficou na ponta dos pés, e beijou-o suavemente. Aos poucos, o temor nos olhos azuis foi sendo substituido por calor e quando Ron a envolveu em seus braços, Hermione deixou-o aprofundar o beijo, soltando um gemido suave de satisfação.

O sábado amanheceu nublado. Ao contrário dos dias anteriores, este estava mais para um dia de final de inverno do que de uma fulgurante primavera. As nuvens escuras prenunciavam chuva e o vento chicoteava na janela, enquanto Ginevra olhava pela vidraça. Se afastou quando grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Não precisava ver aquilo; o dia estava de acordo com o que sentia, e para ela já bastavam as lágrimas que derramava, noite após noite, em seu travesseiro.

Procurou manter a rotina de parecer calma e feliz para sua família e desceu para o café, onde forçou-se a comer. Pelo menos naquele dia, ela poderia alegar que a náusea era provocada pelo nervosismo, afinal não era todo dia que se ficava noiva.

Algumas vezes, aquilo que mais se quer nunca acontece. Em outras, aquilo que menos se espera acontece primeiro. Assim é a vida. E quando Ginevra se deu conta já estava sentada em frente à penteadeira, tendo seus longos cabelos vermelhos arrumados por Fleur. Depois que a cunhada saiu, Ginny levantou-se e alisou o vestido verde que usava - o mesmo que sua mãe fizera anos antes com o tecido que a mãe de Harry lhe enviara -, perdida em lembranças. Ele precisara ser alargado, mas tinha esperanças de que ninguém percebesse. Na verdade teria preferido usar qualquer outra roupa que não a fizesse lembrar de Harry, mas esta era a melhor que tinha e não pudera fazer nada para evitar. Virou-se assim que percebeu aporta abrindo e dando passagem a uma Hermione com um sorriso incerto.

- Posso entrar?

- Você veio! - Ginny exclamou com alívio ao ver a amiga e indo abraçá-la.

- Seu irmão está terminando de se arrumar, então pensei em vir conversar com você um pouco - Hermione explicou em meio ao abraço.

- O Ron tem me evitado tanto nesses últimos dias que eu pensei que ele fosse ficar na sua casa...

- Bem, o Ronald não consegue compreender esse seu casamento com Neville - Hermione declarou, pegando Ginevra pela mão e conduzindo-a até a cama onde sentaram uma de frente para a outra. - E eu devo confessar que eu também não consigo entender.

- Ah Hermione! Eu não tive outra opção. Não no estado em que eu estou...

- Você... conseguiu confirmar? - Diante do assentimento de Ginny, Hermione prosseguiu. - Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Eu não tive oportunidade de vir até aqui e você não deu mais notícias... Mas eu ainda não consigo compreender como o Neville foi parar no meio dessa história toda.

- O Neville está sendo um anjo, Mione. O meu anjo da guarda - Ginny falou com um sorriso triste, desviando o olhar da amiga para a noite que caia do lado de fora. Levantou-se e sem olhar para Hermione, contou. - Ele sabe... sobre o bebê. A ideia do casamento foi dele... Eu só não consegui pensar em nenhuma outra solução...

- Mas... Vocês não se amam...

Voltando a olhar para Hermione, Ginevra deixou escapar uma lágrima enquanto declarava:

- Eu vou fazer tudo o possível para fazer o Neville feliz, Mione. Para que a nossa vida seja feliz. Quem sabe... Quem sabe eu venha a amá-lo algum dia?

- Um amor gerado da gratidão? É isso o que você quer para a sua vida?

- No momento, isso é tudo o que eu tenho para oferecer.

Hermione fez menção de se levantar e ir até onde Ginevra estava, mas Molly entrou no quarto e tratou logo de terminar com a conversa das duas.

-Vamos logo queridas. Os Longbotton já chegaram e estão esperando por você, Ginny.

- Tudo bem, já estou pronta.

A conversa agradável e o jantar saboroso, além da certeza de que pelo menos estava tentando fazer o melhor que podia com a sua vida, deram a Ginny a tranquilidade que ela precisava para atravessar a noite. Apesar da evidente reprovação da avó de Neville, que não se incomodou de deixar claro que não concordava com aquele casamento, os Longbotton foram amáveis e, quando o momento do brinde se aproximou, Ginevra já conseguia esboçar alguns sorrisos sinceros.

Com um olhar emocionado, Arthur Weasley pediu que se reunissem na pequena sala para que brindassem àquela união. Depois que todos já se encontravam rodeando Neville e Ginny - Augusta Longbotton, a avó de Neville, devidamente acomodada na poltrona preferida do senhor Weasley -, Molly e sua nora Fleur, distribuiram taças de champanhe a todos enquanto aguardavam que o rapaz começasse a falar.

- Tudo bem se você quiser desistir... Eu vou compreender - Ginny sussurrou para Neville, quando este chegou ao seu lado.

- Eu quero fazer isso, Ginny. Por você, por ele - o rapaz retrucou, indicando o corpo dela com um movimento de cabeça - e por mim também.

- Só... Eu só quero que saiba que vou me esforçar ao máximo para que sejamos felizes.

As palavras de Ginevra foram carregadas de sentimento e os acalmou. Sorrindo, Neville pegou sua mão e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a com carinho antes de responder.

- Eu também.

Para quem os visse, Neville e Ginny pareciam um tímido casal apaixonado, cujos sorrisos eram sempre discretos. Era óbvio que quem se propusesse a observar mais de perto, perceberia uma cerimonia entre eles que destoava de um casal a poucas semanas do casamento, mas isso foi generosamente ignorado por todos.

Aos poucos o burburinho, comum a um local com tantas pessoas reunidas, foi diminuindo até sobrar apenas aquele silêncio que antecede os discursos. Ainda de mãos dadas com Ginny, Neville ergueu sua taça em direção ao futuro sogro e falou:

- Certo... Bem, eu não sei exatamente o que vocês esperam que eu diga...

- Por que eu não estou surpreso? - Ronald sussurrou audivelmente, ganhando um olhar tão duro de sua mãe, que imediatamente suas orelhas adquiriramum tom avermelhado, desviou os olhos para o chão e murmurou, contrariado: - Desculpe.

Neville sentiu sua face corar. Ele não era muito afeito a falar em público; apreciava muito mais a companhia das plantas e a pouca movimentação de um laboratório. Precisou munir-se de toda a coragem para continuar e até mesmo uma raiva de Ronald que nunca imaginara sentir, apesar de saber que se a situação fosse outra - talvez com Luna como sua noiva - as palavras provavelmente sairiam mais facilmente e sua amizade com Ron Weasley não teria nenhum arranhão. Então, após trocar um olhar com Ginevra, continuou:

- Acho que vou ser breve, eu... – ele olhou para Arthur e Molly. – Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley, eu quero que saibam que eu... – limpou a garganta – admiro profundamente a sua filha e que qualquer homem do mundo, seria o mais feliz e grato se pudesse tê-la ao seu lado. Eu – ele olhou para Ginny, apesar do seu esforço, os olhos dela pediam que ele acabasse logo, os elogios doíam – os senhores me dariam a imensa honra da mão de Ginny em casamento?

Sob os aplausos e congratulações de seus familiares, Neville e Ginny brindaram, tomaram um gole do champanhe que estava em suas taças e uniram seus lábios num beijo acanhado do qual tentaram a todo custo se esquivar.

- Parece que cheguei na hora certa de parabenizar o casal.

Foi a fúria contida o que impediu Ginny de reconhecer aquela voz logo de início. Virou-se de frente para o visitante inesperado, sentindo-se estranhamente entorpecida.

O silêncio surpreso que todas as pessoas presentes mantiveram ao ver a figura do suposto finado Harry Potter, durou até que a própria Ginny perguntasse, balbuciando num fio de voz:

- Ha-harry? Mas...

- Não se preocupem, - os olhos verdes do rapaz dardejavam encarando Ginny, enquanto ele falava. - Pelo que vejo, eu cheguei em má hora. Esse é um momento íntimo para o qual não fui convidado, portanto já estou de saída. É bom saber que todos estão bem.

Antes que qualquer um tivesse algum tipo de reação, fora as exclamações de costume e uma taça de champanhe derrubada pelo susto, Harry já havia alcançado o lado de fora da casa.

Ginevra ergueu a mão na direção dele, mas permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, sem saber o que fazer. Sentiu o aperto carinhoso de Neville em sua mão e uma nova onda de gratidão a inundou quando ele sugeriu:

- Vá, Ginny. Vá atrás dele.

Esse incentivo foi o suficiente para seu corpo finalmente ganhar vida. Murmurou um 'obrigada' para ele e saiu atrás de Harry, sem se dar conta do alvoroço que se transformara sua simples recepção de noivado. Mas ao chegar no quintal, já não havia mas nenhum sinal do rapaz.

Ginny olhou para os lados e não pensou duas vezes antes de subir na bicicleta encostada ao lado da casa e pedalar o mais rápido que conseguiu, tentando alcançá-lo. Ignorou o mal-estar e as fisgadas que começou a sentir e afastou o tremor, enquanto seguia pelo caminho que dava na cidade. No silêncio típico da noite, podia ouvir ao longe o ronco do motor de um carro se afastando e em meio aos mais confusos pensamentos, um deles foi o de como não havia escutado-o se aproximando.

---xxx---xxx---

N/B Paty - AI MEU MERLIM!!!!!! Eu esperei tanto por esse momento que nem sei o que dizer, acho que estou em estado de choque assim como a Ginny, pobrezinha. Eu sou testemunha de que quando a Pri resolveu escrever essa fic ela realmente pensou primeiramente nesse desenrolar que encontramos agora nesse capítulo, e é tão bom (apesar de saber que esta acabando) ver tudo aqui escrito minuciosamente por ela (afofa). Mana eu realmente estou com o coração na mão e essa entrada do Harry foi tudo e mais um pouco! Sem falar de todo o capítulo e o Rony sendo tão RONY! Sem dúvida vc é uma das pessoas que melhor descreve nosso legume insesivel nas fics, deve ser pq vc tem um em casa hauahuahauh... Beijos emocionados de sua beta, irmã e fã! Te amo!

N/B Sally: Como diria da biba mor: "me amarrota que eu tô passada". Que loucura esse capítulo. Primeiro o Harry morre, a Ginny grávida, fica noiva do Neville e o Harry desmorre bem na festa de noivado. É de enlouquecer a cabeça de qualquer um, mas a sequência... céus, foi escrita com mão de mestre. Eu pude sentir a dor e a aflição da Ginny, todos os horrores que era ser mãe solteira na época. Mas o que mais me marcou foi a raiva do Harry. Me arrepiou. O cara volta para casa esperando que a namorada pule em seus braços e ela está marcando o casamento com outro. Minha mãezinha do céu dos aviadores da II Guerra, é... ah, comadre, um show! Um show de história, um show de fic, um show de realização. Agora só falta as emoções da finaleira para a gente ver no que vai dar. Aguardo ansiosa e sempre disponível para ler antes de todo mundo, hehe (*mostra a língua bem abusada). Parabéns mana!

N/B Sonia: *devolve a língua pra Sally - Não antes que eu! - Hi!Hi!Hi!- Mana, como eu bem gritei em um dos meus comentários alucinados, isto ficou muito OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!! - Misericórdia, que fui tomar até uns florais para acalmar o coração! Eu não sei onde me emocionei mais, se na lealdade e generosidade a toda prova do Neville, se no imenso amor fraternal - ainda que demonstrado de forma tão gropesca - do Rony, se no pedido de casamento "torto" - que será tão direito - se na imensurável tristeza da Ginny ou se no retorno avassalador do Harry. Pensando bem, eu fiquei emocionada todo o tempo. Sem intervalos, sem atenuantes, só emoção!- Saudações Pri! Da primeira à ultima letra, um capítulo primoroso de uma história sensacional! Obrigada por me fazer parte disto! Te amo! - Agora, elogios devidamente registrados, anda escrever o último! LEGERO!!!! ;D - Beijoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

N/A: Olá, bom esse seria o último capítulo, mas ainda tinham tantas coisas para eu acertar que o capítulo só sairia daqui a mais um mês. E eu já não aguentava mais, queria matar a curiosidade de vocês e saber o que vocês iriam achar disso tudo. Agora, sendo emotiva, essa fic nasceu da ideia desse capítulo (e do próximo, claro). Ou seja, eu escrevi a história toda só por causa do final, que no original seria em Hogwarts, durante o sétimo ano... Pronto, lá estou eu voando...

Ok. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo aqueles que não comentam. Um obrigadíssima a algumas amigas que me ajudaram especialmente no decorrer desse capítulo, com dicas, sugestões e apoios frente aos surtos via internet: Kelly e Saima. Vocês são demais.

Um beijo imenso às minhas betas: Paty, Pam, Sonia, So e Sally. Amo vocês e estou com muitas saudades, de todas. Obrigada de todo coração.

N/A: Olá, bom esse seria o último capítulo, mas ainda tinham tantas coisas para eu acertar que o capítulo só sairia daqui a mais um mês. E eu já não aguentava mais, queria matar a curiosidade de vocês e saber o que vocês iriam achar disso tudo. Agora, sendo emotiva, essa fic nasceu da ideia desse capítulo (e do próximo, claro). Ou seja, eu escrevi a história toda só por causa do final, que no original seria em Hogwarts, durante o sétimo ano... Pronto, lá estou eu voando...

Ok. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo aqueles que não comentam. Um obrigadíssima a algumas amigas que me ajudaram especialmente no decorrer desse capítulo, com dicas, sugestões e apoios frente aos surtos via internet: Kelly e Saima. Vocês são demais.

Um beijo imenso às minhas betas: Paty, Pam, Sonia, So e Sally. Amo vocês e estou com muitas saudades, de todas. Obrigada de todo coração.

Agora vamos às respostas aos comentários:

Dani Gente Boa: Eu má? Imagine!!! Ah tadinho do Neville, ele só queria ajudar. Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjks

Mona Potter Mayfair: Nossa quantas emoções eu consegui despertar! Que bom. Obrigada e bjks.

Makaayz: Viu, suas loucuras não foram tão surreais. No próximo descobriremos como isso tudo se deu. Espere! Bjks

Lady Eldar: Aff, eu sei como é essa correria de Pós-graduação junto com trabalho, casa e fics. Espero que tenha gostado e aguardo os seus capítulos ansiosa. Bjks

Maria Lua: Foi quase! Bjks

Claudio Sinceramente não sei! Eu disse isso? Não lembro. Eu lembro que afirmei uma vez que não sabia escrever NC, mas foi em Depois do Funeral. Obrigada querido pelo carinho. Bjks

Tati Black Malfoy: Ah tadinho do Neville! E a Ginny não sabia que o Harry estava vivo! Bjks

Bruna G. Weasley: Fui perdoada? Eu, proteger o Ron??? Imagina, hehehe. Obrigada amada! Bjks

Mickky: Antes tarde do que nunca! Que bom que você veio, hihihi. Bjks

Kellysds: Bom, eu já tinha te explicado os motivos que levaram Ginny a aceitar a oferta do Neville, não é? Mas agota, tudo mudou novamente. E no próximo as coisas terminarão de se encaixar. Te amo, bjks.

Saima: Minha querida companheira!!!! Você acertou em cheio quanto ao que o Neville ainda sente pela Luna. Te amo, bjs

Evelyn: Obrigada por todos os elogios. Suas dúvidas quanto ao que aconteceu com o Harry serão sanadas no próximo capítulo. Bjks

Livinha: Mana, obrigada por tudo!!! Pois é foi triste né? Mas tudo vai se resolver... eu acho, hehehe. Bjks te amo.

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Obrigada, bjks

Raphaela Potter: UAU! Tantas emoções quanto em HP7? Que exagero, hehehe. Mas eu gostei do elogio, obrigada!!! Se eu pensei em publicar um livro: com certeza. Na verdade muito mais que pensar, ele tá todo rascunhadinho, só esperando uma oportunidade de sair para o papel. Obrigada novamente, bjks

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Obrigada querido!!! Sim, tenho novos planos (vide resposta acima) e sobre a Sally, sim ela e meu querido afilhado estão super bem (ele é a coisa mais linda das dindas dele) e aguarde, pois mais cedo do que você imagina teremos capítulo novo de Floresta das Sombras. Bjks

Ginny Rocha: Acertou em cheio, bjks

Ninha: Tudo vai se ajeitar! Pronto falei, hehehe. E sim, o Neville é um fofo. Bjks e obrigada.


	31. Recomeço

Capítulo 30 - Recomeço

Chocadas. Essa seria talvez a melhor palavra para descrever como ficaram as pessoas ao ver Harry Potter parado junto a porta de entrada dos Weasleys naquela noite. Não por causa do modo rude com o qual ele falava ou a expressão furiosa que se via em seu rosto, mas principalmente porque ele deveria estar morto!

Era certo também, que outras emoções se juntavam ao choque. Contudo, essas variavam de pessoa para pessoa. Alegria, alívio, surpresa, júbilo, descrença e medo (Fleur Weasley e Augusta Longbotton puderam ser vistas, cada uma a seu tempo, fazendo o sinal da cruz para aquela 'aparição').

Mas o rapaz, sendo este de carne e osso ou fantasma, não deu tempo para que nenhum deles se aproximasse e esclarecesse suas dúvidas quanto a possibilidade de estarem em meio a uma alucinação coletiva, devido talvez a uma exagerada dose de vinho de qualidade duvidosa na hora do jantar.

Ainda sob os olhares pasmos de todos, Harry Potter entrou, fez-se ouvir e em seguida saiu, deixando-os em meio à balbúrdia.

Ronald tentou seguir o amigo, mas no mesmo momento sua mãe ameaçou desmaiar e ele teve que ampará-la junto com seu pai. Hermione, branca como papel, não tirou os olhos do local onde Harry estava, e só os desviou para focalizar Ginny, do outro lado da sala, quando esta o seguiu.

Em meio ao tumulto, as pessoas somente perceberam que Ginevra havia saido minutos depois. Neville estava parado junto a janela, pensativo, e seus pais se aproximaram preocupados.

- Neville, o que foi isso? Onde está sua noiva?

- Ela foi atrás do Harry - respondeu sem se virar. - Acho melhor irmos embora.

- Mas você vai deixar isso ficar assim? - Augusta Longbottom interviu, exaltada. - Você vai se deixar desmoralizar desse jeito? Essa menina tem que...

- Cale-se vovó!

A ordem de Neville pegou Augusta de surpresa apenas por um instante. Com a face corada, e sem se importar por estar sendo indelicada com o neto e com os donos da casa, continuou:

- Sempre soube que você seria frouxo igual aos da família de sua mãe. Meu Frank nunca toleraria ser humilhado dessa forma.

- Já chega mamãe! - Frank Longbotton falou com seriedade, segurando no braço de Augusta e conduzindo-a para fora da casa, enquanto sua esposa Alice despedia-se dos Weasley.

Neville trocou um olhar com seu pai e após a saida de sua mãe, aproximou-se de Arthur e Molly Weasley, que estava visivelmente perturbada com o ocorrido.

- Eu sinto muito Neville, eu... eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Ginevra não deveria ter...

- Está tudo bem, senhor Weasley. Ginny fez o que achou melhor e eu não poderia querer nada mais que isso para ela.

- Mas...

- Ah meu filho, você é um rapaz de ouro. Você será sempre muito bem vindo nesta casa. Muito obrigada por tudo!

As palavras emocionadas de Molly pareceram um tanto fora de propósito para seu marido, mas Neville pareceu entendê-las e aceitou de bom grado o abraço forte que a senhora Weasley lhe deu. Em seguida, acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça, despedindo-se dos demais, apanhou o chapéu no mancebo ao lado da porta e saiu ao encontro dos seus pais que já o aguardavam no carro.

Hermione abriu devagar a porta do quarto que havia no último andar da casa, entrando em silêncio e indo sentar-se ao lado de Ronald, a quem estivera procurando.

- Você sumiu de repente...

Ron pareceu ignorar a presença da namorada e continuou deitado, encarando o teto. Depois de longos minutos ele resolveu se explicar, mas ainda sem olhá-la.

- Eu... precisava ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Certo. Você quer que eu vá embora? - a garota perguntou já se levantando.

- Não! Fique... por favor - Ronald pediu, erguendo-se rapidamente, segurando-a pelo braço e enfim encarando-a.

Os olhos azuis estavam úmidos e o rapaz, visivelmente nervoso, o que não deu opções para Hermione a não ser aguardar até que enfim ele resolvesse conversar com ela. Ou não, já que a imprecação que ele exclamou - alto o suficiente para que um pássaro, acomodado no parapeito da janela, alçasse voo assustado - não era exatamente o que ela estava esperando.

- INFERNO SANGRENTO!

- O que...

- Era... Era ele mesmo, não era? - Ronald perguntou com os olhos arregalados e murmurando alguns xingamentos enquanto ela franzia o cenho em dúvida e respondia.

- E-era sim, Ron.

Hermione conteve o impulso de dar um passo para trás quando ele se aproximou. O rosto vermelho, os olhos arregalados, uma expressão que se dividia entre júbilo e incredulidade. Ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e perguntou novamente como se fosse algo muito difícil de acreditar. E era.

- O Harry está vivo? O _nosso_ Harry? - antes que ela conseguisse responder, ele continuou. - Porra! Mas como? Ele está vivo! Isso é... Isso é incrível!

Incrível e inacreditável eram as duas palavras que mais dançavam em sua mente, desde que vira o amigo parado na porta da casa dos Weasley, momentos antes, Hermione pensou. Obviamente fora um choque e tanto para todos, mas a preocupação maior dela foi Ginny. Depois que a amiga saíra atrás de Harry, permitiu-se sentir a primeira onda do impacto de ter visto uma pessoa que todos julgavam estar morto. Mas a senhora Weasley precisou de toda ajuda para manter a ordem e o equilibrio das coisas, quando os Longbotton perceberam o que tinha acontecido. E ela tinha que concordar que a avó de Neville era uma bruxa velha arrogante!

As exclamações - permeadas por xingamentos e imprecações que em qualquer outro momento fariam com que ela iniciasse com Ronald uma grande discussão sobre seus modos, foi fracamente absorvida enquanto ela se deixava sentir todo choque emocional do aparecimento de Harry. Ronald a havia soltado em algum momento e depois de saltar e perambular pelo quarto, rumou na direção da porta, chamando-a para que o acompanhasse até a casa dos Potter - onde certamente iriam encontrar o amigo.

Mas Hermione mal registrou esse fato. O misto de confusão e alegria, surpresa e assombro prendia seus pés no lugar, enquanto lágrimas quentes de contentamento corriam por sua face.

- Hermione? Por que você ainda está aí parada? Vamos! - Como ela continuasse parada, ele voltou sobre os próprios passos até ficar novamente de frente para ela. - Hermione? Mas... Você está chorando?! Por... Por quê?

- E-eu... eu não sei... - Hermione murmurou em resposta, cravando seus olhos de chocolate no rosto de Ronald. - E-eu estou feliz... É só que... Eu não sei.

Ronald podia agir como um ogro muitas vezes, mas tinha cérebro suficiente para perceber muitas coisas, uma delas era quando via alguém perder o controle, em choque. Já presenciara o mesmo algumas vezes no front, quando algum soldado recebia uma notícia ruim, ou quando viam algo ruim. E mesmo sendo uma notícia boa, sabia que o reaparecimento de Harry podia ser considerado algo capaz de produzir o mesmo efeito. Também sabia que dar um tapa no rosto de Hermione - como faria e fez com alguns soldados durante a guerra - não seria de bom tom. Então, seguiu o seu coração. Abraçou-a carinhosamente, deixando-a descansar o rosto em seu peito, logo abaixo do ombro, enquanto soluços faziam o corpo dela estremecer.

- Calma querida. Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Uma pequena parte do cérebro de Hermione captou a surpresa por ver Ronald agir de uma forma tão madura e doce, mas ela ainda controlava muito pouco de seu corpo para impedir o pranto que caia de seus olhos. Então, não reagiu quando ele a pegou nos braços e sentou, acomodando-a em seu colo, na velha poltrona que havia no quarto.

Ron sentiu toda a euforia de rever Harry ser empurrada para dar lugar à preocupação com Hermione. Ela era sempre tão forte e controlada que vê-la em choque foi surpreendente. Mas ela logo se acalmaria e depois teriam todo o tempo do mundo para irem conversar com Harry e saber tudo que acontecera com ele nas últimas semanas.

Os pensamentos de Ronald, que envolviam o amigo, foram esmaecendo cada vez mais à medida que os sentidos dele percebiam o suave perfume que desprendia dos cabelos de Hermione, a textura do vestido que ela usava e a suavidade da pele que ele acariciava devagar tentando acalmá-la. Por isso não se deu ao trabalho de pensar se era adequado ou não beijá-la suavemente, uma, duas, incontáveis vezes até que um suspiro escapasse dos lábios de Hermione. Esquecera-se por completo de que estavam em sua casa, a apenas alguns lances de escada dos olhos de seus pais - que com certeza o esfolariam vivo se os pegassem naquele momento -, e apertou-a ainda mais em seus braços.

O choque começou a diminuir, mas mesmo assim o cérebro de Hermione continuou anuviado. Mas as nuvens que a impediam de pensar não eram escuras e sombrias. Eram suaves e reluzentes e deixavam seu corpo frenético, querendo mais. Suas mãos, antes inertes, subiram pelos braços de Ron, indo descansar no meio dos cabelos vermelhos e trazendo o rosto dele mais para si, transformando o beijo suave em desesperado e em seguida, numa deliciosa luta de lábios, línguas e paixão.

Em algum momento a poltrona começou a se tornar muito pequena e extremamente desconfortável. Ronald passou o braço que estava passeando pelas costas de Hermione por baixo de suas pernas e levantou-se, trazendo-a consigo. Só precisou de dois passos para alcançar a cama. Ela era estreita, tão velha quanto o resto dos móveis no quarto e rangeu sob o peso dos dois, mas parecia perfeita naquele momento.

Um pio de coruja foi o que começou a trazê-los de volta à realidade. Ron afastou seu rosto da curva do pescoço de Hermione, enquanto prendia uma nova onda de imprecações que borbulhou em sua garganta. A visão era cruel. Os cachos castanhos dos cabelos dela emolduravam o rosto afogueado e que agora parecia um tanto confuso, o que dava vontade de esquecer totalmente sua consciência e beijar aqueles lábios inchados. Também não ajudava em nada o fato de Hermione ter desabotoado sua camisa e ter suas unhas cravadas em suas costas. Desviando o olhar, ergueu seu corpo sobre o cotovelo, agradeceu aos céus ter retomado o controle antes de ser tarde demais e falou suplicante.

- Desculpe, eu não... não tive a intenção...

- Ahm? Oh!... Eu pensei... - o rosto de Hermione conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho com o rumo de seus pensamentos. - Ah deus! Que vergonha... - o murmúrio saiu estrangulado quando ela cobriu seu rosto e tentou se desvencilhar de Ron que ainda estava sobre ela.

- Mas... O que? Não... Ei! - Ronald achou graça do constrangimento dela e sorriu, ajeitando-se na cama e forçando-a a virar-se de frente para ele e encará-lo - Ei, a culpa foi minha... Mas eu não tinha intenção... Quero dizer, eu só queria acalmá-la... Pode acreditar em mim?

- Você não está pensando mal de mim?

- Como eu poderia pensar mal da mulher que eu amo? - os dedos de Ron afastaram algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto de Hermione e completou. - E que cheira maravilhosamente bem, eu deveria acrescentar.

- Por que... você parou? - a pergunta saiu hesitante, E ela não conseguiu sustentar o olhar, desviando-o para baixo.

- Porque era o certo. Você estava em choque e eu não deveria ter me aproveitado.

- Eu não estou mais em choque.

- Guarde isso, Mione. Quando nós formos até o fim, nós dois teremos consciência de cada passo que dermos desde o início... - Ronald beijou os lábios de Hermione delicadamente e em seguida deitou-se fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito antes de continuar. - E eu quero poder olhar nos olhos do seu pai quando fizer o pedido, sem cometer nenhuma asneira - diante do olhar divertido que ela lhe lançou, completou: - É sério, se nós dois... bom... você sabe... Na hora que eu fosse falar com seu pai era bem capaz de ficar tão vermelho quanto os meus cabelos e me atrapalhar tanto que acabaria saindo de sua casa com um punhado de remédios e uma injeção no traseiro.

- Ron!

- Juro. Teve uma vez, eu era pequeno, talvez com uns sete ou oito anos, a minha tia-avó Muriel veio passar o Natal aqui em casa. De alguma forma eu descobri que ela tinha alguns piões em sua bagagem...

- Descobriu?... Sei...

- Descobri, xeretei, não importa. Esse não é o ponto. O caso é que eu decidi que iria até ela pedir um deles para mim. Só que eu sabia que ela não poderia desconfiar de que eu havia mexido nas coisas dela.

- E ai?

- Ai é que está! Eu me atrapalhei tanto na hora de falar com ela que no final ela decidiu lavar a minha boca com sabão.

- Mas o que você falou pra ela? - Hermione perguntou, prendendo o riso.

- Fiquei tão traumatizado que não lembro - Ronald respondeu sério. - Minha mãe havia acabado de lavar umas roupas de baixo de Fred e George com aquela barra de sabão.

A gargalhada explodiu em Hermione sem que ela pudesse evitar. Mas ele não se importou. Era maravilhoso vê-la tão relaxada e feliz. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas de riso que surgiram no canto dos olhos.

- Acho que agora podemos ir, não é?

- Ir? - a mente de Hermione demorou a entender o que Ronald queria dizer, mas foi apenas uma fração de segundo. - Ah sim, o Harry!

Levantaram-se e procuraram ter a certeza de que estavam apresentáveis. Ao chegarem à porta, Ron parou, apertou a mão de Hermione na sua e perguntou:

- Agora sim vai dar tudo certo, não acha?

- Espero que sim, Ron. Espero que sim...

A resposta de Hermione foi quase um sussurro. Sua mente girava rapidamente para como poderia estar sendo o reencontro de Harry e Ginny.

###

A luz acesa dentro do sobrado indicava que Ginny tinha acertado ao imaginar que Harry havia voltado direto para a casa. Largou a bicicleta de qualquer jeito na calçada e bateu insistentemente na porta, sem se importar com o suor frio que escorria sobre sua face pálida.

Harry ignorou as batidas mas Ginevra não se importou com a boa educação que seus pais haviam lhe dado, abriu a porta e entrou. Passou pela inconfundível bagagem militar largada no corredor que indicava que Harry não havia ficado muito tempo em casa antes de ir até a casa dela e encontrou-o andando pela sala, enfurecido.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

- Harry, eu...

- Você o que, Ginny? Vá embora, eu não quero falar com você.

Sem esperar por uma atitude ou resposta dela, Harry rumou escada acima. Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

- Não - Ginevra respondeu num sussurro. Mas aos poucos, sentiu seu sangue acelerar e a negativa saiu cheia de vigor. - Não!

Subiu atrás dele sentindo um misto de alivio, raiva, felicidade e choque. Todos os acontecimentos das últimas semanas se sobrepondo em sua mente, um após outro, sem parar, agitando suas emoções.

Harry continuava como uma fera enjaulada quando ela entrou em seu quarto. O rapaz virou-se assim que se deu conta da presença dela e quando ele falou sua voz era fria como gelo.

- Você não deveria estar comemorando o seu noivado?

- Harry, por favor.

- Por favor... Por favor digo eu! Mal eu virei as costas você já se envolveu com outro!

- Quer me escutar por um momento?!

- Eu não quero te escutar, só quero saber uma coisa: você vai mesmo se casar com Neville?! – Sibilou furioso, enquanto ela tentava explicar. As lágrimas correndo livres pela face abatida.

- Você foi dado como morto...

Ginevra não tinha mais forças para lutar. A raiva que via nos olhos de Harry a feria mais que tudo.

- Você só estava esperando uma oportunidade para se dar bem, não é? – Harry agarrou-a pelos ombros bruscamente. – Por que não escolheu o Draco? Ele é mais rico que o Neville e ele eu consigo odiar...

- Eu tive minhas razões!

- Posso imaginar! Com o tolo aqui bem longe, você precisava de outro para poder te dar a vida que você esperava não é?

- Eu estou grávida!

A confissão saiu antes mesmo que Ginny pensasse se aquele era o momento mais propício. Ficou esperando por uma reação de Harry que apenas ficou parado, olhando fixamente num silêncio que encheu-a de expectativa. Contudo, quando ele deu um passo atrás, soltando-a como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa, sua voz era carregada de mágoa.

- Grávida... Estou vendo que você e Neville não perderam mesmo tempo...

Ignorando a dor que sentiu ao ouvir essas palavras, Ginevra aproximou-se de Harry que se desvencilhou e foi em direção a porta.

- Harry, não é...

- Acho que nós não temos mais nada para falar um com o outro, Ginevra.

Um gemido. Bastou um pequeno, mas audível gemido de dor por parte de Ginny, para que toda a raiva que Harry estava sentindo se esvaisse e desse lugar à preocupação. Principalmente quando, ao se virar, ele a viu dobrar o corpo e praticamente cair.

No momento seguinte, Harry já segurava Ginevra em seus braços, totalmente esquecido de qualquer traição que ela pudesse ter cometido.

- Ginny?!... Ginny, o que houve? O que você está sentindo?

- Harry... não é...

Harry tentou enxugar o suor gelado escorria pelo rosto cada vez mais pálido de Ginny, mas parecia impossível. Os olhos cor de mel pareciam embaçados pela dor que a fazia crispar o rosto e grunhir, impedindo que as palavras que ela dizia formassem frases coerentes.

- Gin, calma... Eu... Eu vou chamar um médico. Aguenta firme...

- Não! E-eu... eu tenho que... AHHH!

- Deus! - Com o máximo de cuidado Harry a colocou sobre sua cama. - Calma... Meus pais já devem estar voltando e minha mãe saberá o que fazer. Eles foram até a casa de Remus enquanto eu ia até a sua casa e...

- Dor!

A exclamação foi acompanhada de lágrimas que escorriam livres, interrompendo-o. Harry ajoelhou ao lado da cama e segurou a mão de Ginny entre as suas, sem saber mais o que fazer.

- Harry... você precisa... saber...

- Shhhhh fique calma...

- E-eu te amo... AHHH!

A cada grito de dor, Harry ficava mais nervoso. Incapaz de qualquer outra atitude, aproximou seu rosto do dela, beijando sua testa, face e lábios enquanto murmurava, num pedido gentil e desesperado:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gin. Eu... eu também te amo.

Através da dor, Harry conseguiu divisar uma pontada de alívio no pequeno sorriso de Ginevra que com as mãos trêmulas, tocou seu rosto e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos sempre bagunçados dele para trás da orelha.

- O-o... o bebê...

- Depois a gente conversa com calma, ok? Agora só aguenta firme. Eu... eu assumo essa criança... Só não me deixe, Gin... GINNY!

Harry não conseguiu evitar o grito que saiu de seus lábios. Primeiro foi o ofegar desesperado, acompanhado pelo vidrar de olhos e em seguida o desmaio de Ginevra. Ele sentiu o pânico percorrer suas veias e só não sucumbiu a ele, pois, no mesmo instante, ouviu a voz de seus pais, vindo do andar de baixo.

- Harry, é você? O que está havendo?

- Mãe! Aqui em cima!

Lily Potter chegou ao quarto do filho rapidamente, sendo seguida de perto por James. Encontraram Harry aflito, ajoelhado ao lado da cama onde Ginevra Weasley achava-se desacordada.

- O que houve com ela?

- Eu... não sei... Nós estávamos discutindo e de repente ela... ela começou a sentir muita dor e... e ela desmaiou!

- Dor? - Lilian perguntou, enquanto já começava a verificar o estado de Ginny.

- É mãe! Faz alguma coisa!

- Acalme-se, Harry - ordenou Lily para seu filho, que segurava com toda força a mão de Ginevra. Virou-se para o marido, ainda parado à porta e pediu: - James, chame Phillipe, por favor.

James Potter assentiu e sem demora rumou até a casa dos Granger para buscar o médico.

- Se-será que... que é algo com o bebê? - Harry manteve os olhos em Ginny ao murmurar a pergunta para sua mãe, por isso não percebeu que ela parou o movimento que fazia enquanto olhava de um para o outro.

- Bebê?

- Ela... Ginny disse que está grávida. Por favor, mãe. Ajude-a.

- Oh céus! - com movimentos ágeis, Lily recomeçou a verificar o estado de Ginevra, agora procurando por outros sinais. Deu a volta na cama e exigiu: - Saia daqui, Harry. Me deixe cuidar dela.

- Mas mãe...

- Harry, agora não é hora. Doutor Granger vai precisar de espaço e de tranquilidade para examiná-la. E você vai atrapalhar se ficar aqui.

- Mas...

- Agora, Harry!

Antes que Harry pudesse responder à sua mãe, Phillipe Granger entrou apressado no quarto, já abrindo sua maleta e tirando de lá os acessórios que precisava para examinar Ginevra.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Lilian?

Ignorando Harry, que se levantou, mas continuou parado no meio do quarto, Lily Potter começou a relatar ao médico o que havia percebido no exame superficial que fizera em Ginny.

- Ela desmaiou, aparentemente após sentir muita dor. Respiração e pulsação fraca. Perda de sangue leve...

- Sangue?! - a pergunta de Harry saiu num fio de voz, mas sua mãe apenas seguiu com o relato.

- Risco de aborto espontâneo.

- Aborto!? - Harry agora se colocou na frente de sua mãe interrompendo-a. - Como assim? Ela...

- Harry, saia daqui agora! Isso é uma ordem, deixe o doutor Granger trabalhar.

Após a ordem direta de sua mãe, ainda com as palavras dela sobre o estado de saúde de Ginny em sua mente, Harry desceu as escadas e passou por seu pai, em pé no meio da sala, como um furacão.

###

- O Harry... Nós viemos ver o Harry - informou Ronald assim que a porta da casa dos Potter foi aberta, enquanto entrava na sala, agitado, puxando Hermione consigo.

- O Harry não...

James Potter começou a responder, mas foi interrompido por Ron, que continuou a tagarelar impaciente.

- Eu nem acredito! Como foi isso? Quando ele chegou? Cadê ele??

- Calma, Ron - Hermione pediu, rolando os olhos. - Boa noite, senhor Potter, desculpe-nos pelo adiantado da hora.

- Boa noite, Hermione.

- James, você poderia... - a voz de Lílian Potter, surgida de cima das escadas, sumiu ao ver os recém-chegados. - Ah, Ronald, Hermione.

- Olá senhora Potter. Cadê o Harry? Nós viemos vê-lo.

- Ele não está, Ronald.

- Não?

- Não... - Lily Potter respirou fundo e terminou de descer as escadas enquanto pensava bem nas palavras que iria dizer. - Ele e Ginevra tiveram uma discussão e sua irmã acabou passando mal. Enquanto cuidavamos dela, o Harry saiu.

- Ginny passou mal? Como ela está?

- Está melhor agora. Eu ia mesmo pedir ao James para ir até a sua casa, avisar ao seus pais.

- Se ela já está melhor, pode voltar comigo.

- Acho... Acho que isso não será possível agora, Ronald. Ginevra terá que ficar repouso por enquanto.

- Repouso? Por quê? - Hermione perguntou aflita ao reparar no modo hesitante com que a mãe de Harry escolhia as palavras. - Foi alguma coisa com o...

- Não foi nada - Lilian interrompeu rapidamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Hermione. - Provavelmente, só muita emoção.

Ronald franziu o cenho, enquanto tentava entender o diálogo entre elas. Mantendo-se sob controle, perguntou:

- Posso vê-la?

- Claro, venham.

Quando Ronald e Hermione entraram no quarto de Harry, encontraram Ginny adormecida, enquanto o doutor Granger terminava de guardar suas coisas para sair.

- Olá meninos. Falem baixo para não acordá-la.

- Como ela está, doutor?

- Ela está bem agora. Mas no estado dela não é recomendável ter nenhuma emoção muito forte, pelo menos pelos próximos meses.

Hermione sentiu a mão de Ron apertar a sua um pouco mais forte do que o normal, apenas por um instante. Contudo, ao olharem para Ginny, tudo mais foi esquecido.  
Ronald sentou-se na beirada da cama, observou a face pálida da irmã durante longos segundos e só depois falou.

- Quando ela acordar, posso levá-la para casa?

- Certamente - Phillipe Granger concordou, guardando o estetoscópio dentro da maleta. - Só não a deixem fazer muito esforço, pegar peso, essas coisas que sua mãe já deve saber de cor, depois de ter tido sete filhos. Agora já vou indo, com licença. Hermione?

Hermione olhou do pai para Ronald, que lhe devolveu um sorriso simples e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Já vou descer papai.

- Estarei esperando lá embaixo.

- Boa noite, senhor Granger.

- Boa noite, Ronald.

Depois de te certeza de que seu pai já havia descido as escadas, Hermione apoiou sua mão no ombro do namorado, que continuava velando o sono de Ginny.

- Ron...

- Já está tarde, Mione - o rapaz respondeu, olhando para ela. - Vou só esperar Ginny acordar e depois a levo para casa. Amanhã, logo cedo, eu apareço na sua casa.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou, observando-o.

- Vai ficar, Mione. - Ron levantou-se e abraçou Hermione com força. Deu-lhe um beijo suave, descansou sua testa na dela e sussurrou: - Vai ficar.

Ginevra sentia as pálpebras pesadas e a cabeça zonza ao despertar. A cortina aberta revelava o adiantado da noite, enquanto a luz fraca da lâmpada de cabeceira deixava-a ver o que estava ao seu redor. Apoiou-se nos braços até conseguir sentar-se na cama e levou mais um momento até realmente lembrar-se de onde estava e o porquê.

- Harry...

- Ele ainda não voltou - Ronald respondeu, saindo do canto onde estava para aproximar-se de sua irmã, sentar ao seu lado e tomar sua mão. - Você está se sentindo melhor?

- E-estou...

Ronald sempre fora seu irmão mais próximo. É claro que amava todos, mas nenhum deles fora tão companheiro dela quanto Ron. Porém, Ginny sabia que ele não era dado a atitudes muito gentis. Então, quando o irmão a abraçou protetoramente, não entendeu o motivo.

- O que...

- Não precisa se preocupar, ok? A gente vai dar um jeito... Sei lá. Mas tudo vai terminar bem.

Ginevra afastou-se de Ron o suficiente para encará-lo. Percebeu as orelhas vermelhas e a genuína preocupação em seus olhos e temeu que seu pequeno segredo tivesse sido descoberto.

- So-sobre o que você está falando? E-eu já estou bem, Ron.

Ronald abriu a boca para responder, mas não o fez. Lembrou-se da recomendação do pai de Hermione para que Ginny não se emocionasse_ no estado que estava_. Além disso, percebeu uma ponta de pânico nos olhos da irmã, impedindo-o de responder a verdade. Isso e o fato de saber que uma vez que transformasse suas suspeitas em palavras não teria mais volta. E mesmo que estas fossem infundadas, somente o fato de ter suspeitado já a magoaria. E ele estava decidido a não magoá-la.

Por isso, levantou-se e aproximou-se da janela, certo de que a semi escuridão do quarto esconderia o rubor em seu rosto quando falou:

- E... bem, você não vai mais casar com Neville, não é? Era... Era sobre isso que eu estava falando. Só isso. Agora descanse que assim que amanhecer eu vou levar você de volta para casa.

- Ron? - Ginevra o chamou e quando Ronald tornou a se sentar ao seu lado, continuou, abraçando-o. - Obrigada.

A frustração de seu reencontro com Ginny, somada com a preocupação com seu estado de saúde, fizeram com que Harry passasse pelas ruas sem perceber. Seus pés o levaram até seu lugar preferido na cidade que aprendera a gostar como se fosse sua: o lago de Bourghill.

Recostou-se na faia que havia à beira do lago e ali deixou-se ficar, remoendo seus pensamentos e ignorando o alvoroço causado por sua volta repentina e totalmente inesperada, somente tentando imaginar o que o futuro reservara para ele.

A noite foi dando lugar à claridade da manhã e os frágeis raios de sol já faziam a superfície do lago brilhar quando Harry foi acordado de seu vaguear pela sonolência com seu nome sendo chamado.

- Harry, acorde.

Os cabelos ruivos tinham reflexos dourados por causa do sol que mantinha o rosto da mulher à sua frente encoberto pelas sombras. No mesmo instante, o cérebro de Harry voltou no tempo, recordando o dia que conhecera Ginny. Inconscientemente murmurou suplicante:

- Ginny?

- Você nos deixou preocupados. Sabe há quanto tempo nós estamos procurando você? Se a Hermione não nos avisasse que você gostava de ficar aqui... - Lily ralhou, aproximando-se.

- Mãe! - Harry exclamou, levantando-se num pulo e perguntando com a voz repleta de preocupação: - E Ginny? Como ela está? Ela... Céus! E a... e a criança? Como...

- Ei, calma! Harry! - Lily exigiu, segurando-o pelo braço. - Acalme-se, está bem? Ginny vai ter de ficar de repouso durante alguns dias e só então...

- E a criança? Eu não me perdoaria... - ele soltou-se de sua mãe, atordoado. - Eu faço qualquer coisa, mãe! Se Ginny me perdoar, eu mesmo falo com Neville... E-eu... eu assumo essa criança...

- Ei! Ei! Espere um pouco - Harry parou e olhou para sua mãe, transtornado, enquanto ela continuava, encarando-o seriamente. - Você _assume_ essa criança que Ginevra está esperando, foi isso mesmo que entendi? - foi o olhar crítico de Lily que impediu Harry de respondê-la. - Eu não acredito! Ser obtuso deve ser alguma característica masculina...

- Eu estou falando sério, mãe!

- Eu também. Preste atenção, Harry. Você acha que se a Ginevra tivesse realmente um relacionamento com Neville Longbottom, a ponto de estar esperando um filho dele, ela teria vindo atrás de você?

- Eu... eu não sei...

- Ok... - Lilian Potter rolou os olhos, respirou fundo e procurou não lembrar que o jovem à sua frente era seu filho. - O que você sabe sobre gravidez, Harry?

- Não muito, na verdade. Mas o que isso importa?! - Harry exclamou, irritado. - Nada! Eu já me decidi. Se ela...

- Harry James Potter! Me escute... Pelos exames que o doutor Granger fez, Ginevra deve estar grávida há cerca de três meses.

Levou alguns momentos até que Harry conseguisse compreender tudo o que sua mãe tentava lhe dizer. Em silêncio, seu rosto foi de incompreensão à perplexidade; da angústia à alegria.

- Você... Você está dizendo... É meu - murmurou mais para si próprio. - E-eu preciso vê-la... Tenho que falar com ela...

- Ah, senhor! - Lily resmungou, tendo que correr para alcançar o filho que já se afastava à caminho da trilha. Segurou-o novamente pelo braço e falou. - Espere. A primeira coisa que você vai fazer é se acalmar. E não adianta me olhar com essa cara, mocinho. Você pode ter crescido, mas ainda é meu filho e isso me dá alguma autoridade sobre você.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". Ginevra passou por um mau bocado essa noite. Nós a levamos para casa, onde ela vai ficar de repouso e não pode sofrer nenhum tipo de emoção muito forte. Depois que você tomar um banho, descansar e comer alguma coisa, você vai até a casa dos Weasley e conversa calmamente com ela. Enquanto isso, você vai me deixar matar um pouco as saudades que eu e seu pai sentimos de você.

Depois de um banho e uma muda de roupas limpas só faltava a Harry tomar um bom café da manhã antes de enfrentar o dia. Como esperava, sua casa já estava agitada. Sirius e a esposa eram aguardados a qualquer momento e Remus e Nymphadora chegaram ao sobrado dos Potter assim que as crianças acordaram. Então, não foi com espanto que percebeu suas pernas serem abraçadas por dois pares de pequenos braços. Jéssica e seu irmão Ted o enlaçaram no instante em que Harry entrou na cozinha.

- Meu deus, como você cresceu!

Jéssica riu com gosto quando Harry a pegou no colo, abraçando-a com força. Apesar de já estar com oito anos a menina ainda mantinha alguns traços do bebê que ele tantas vezes cuidara e perceber isso aqueceu seu coração. Mas o beijo estalado que recebia de Jéssica foi interrompido por leves puxões em sua calça.

- E você mocinho, quer colo também? Você cresceu muito nesses últimos meses, hein? - Harry declarou enquanto segurava Ted com o outro braço.

- Crianças, deixem o tio Harry tomar café - Nymphadora falou, descendo os filhos dos braços de Harry e colocando-os no chão. - Vão brincar na sala - ordenou. Enquanto as crianças seguiam pelo corredor, ela abraçou o rapaz com força. - Você nos deu um susto danado, moço.

- Como você está, Harry? - Remus perguntou, abraçando-o assim que Harry saiu dos braços de Nymphadora.

- Melhor agora que estou em casa.

- Quando seu pai nos contou o que aconteceu, mal pudemos acreditar - Nymphadora contou, sentando-se à mesa junto com os demais.

- Imagine eu, quando James apareceu com ele ontem de tarde? - Lily exclamou sentando-se ao lado do filho.

- Deve ter sido um susto e tanto.

- Foi o melhor susto da minha vida - inesperadamente Lily segurou o rosto de Harry e beijou-lhe as bochechas, agarrando-o.

- Mãe!

- O quê? Uma mãe não pode beijar o filho que achava que tinha perdido?

Harry sentiu o rosto ficar quente, mas a alegria de estar novamente em casa suplantou a vergonha e ele retribuiu o gesto de sua mãe.

Em meio aos risos e depois de um gole de chá, Remus perguntou:

- E agora, Harry, o que você pretende fazer?

- Não sei, na verdade... Me dispensaram por algumas semanas e...

- Você não pensa em se desligar do Exército, agora que a guerra está chegando ao fim?

- Eu vou aproveitar esse tempo para me decidir.

James, que até então permanecera calado, ocupado em observar o conteúdo de sua xícara, limpou a garganta e com uma expfressão séria começou:

- Harry, eu quero...

- James, talvez esse não seja um bom momento - a esposa o alertou.

- O quê? Eu tenho direito de opinar sobre o futuro do meu filho, principalmente quando ele está prestes a cometer uma burrada.

- Opinar sobre que burrada? - Harry perguntou, impaciente.

- Sobre essa moça, a Ginevra, sua mãe me contou o que você pretende e eu não acho que...

Remus e Nymphadora trocaram um olhar cúmplice e trataram de se retirar da cozinha com a desculpa de terem de olhar o que os filhos estavam fazendo, ao perceberem os indícios de uma discussão familiar.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso, e depois pressionou o canto dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos enquanto seu pai continuava.

- Você ficou muito tempo fora. As coisas entre vocês dois podem não ser mais da forma como eram. Podem não ser, não! Não são, pelo que entendi essa moça estava prestes a ficar noiva de outro. E além de tudo você é muito novo para assumir a responsabilidade sobre uma coisa que não lhe diz respeito e...

- Pare! - o murro que Harry deu sobre a mesa assustou sua mãe mais que o tom que ele usou.

Harry se levantou e foi até a pia, onde ficou olhando pela janela ao mesmo tempo que tentava organizar seus pensamentos.

- Você está cometendo um erro, meu filho. Quem garante a você que essa criança seja mesmo sua?

- James!

- O Harry é meu filho e eu tenho todo direito de dizer o que eu penso e alertá-lo.

- Mas nós...

- Já chega! Se a Ginny quiser eu assumo a criança, seja ela minha ou não.

- Eu não posso concordar com essa loucura!

- Eu não estou pedindo sua autorização, pai. A vida é minha e eu já decidi.

Com a cabeça fervilhando, Harry decidiu que já era hora de ter uma nova conversa com Ginny. Saiu, sem dar ouvidos aos pedidos de sua mãe e à expressão aborrecida de seu pai. Contrariando a sua própria vontade, caminhou devagar pela estrada ao longo do rio que ia dar na casa dos Weasley. Não via a hora de divisar novamente aquela casa simples que aprendera a gostar como se fosse um segundo lar.

E entre outras coisas, queria rever Ron. Ainda lembrava de ver o amigo desfalecer, um pouco antes dele próprio acertar o alemão que disparara contra Ronald e, em seguida, ser atingido por escombros do prédio onde se encontrava.

Um riso irônico saiu de seus lábios quando recordou como havia imaginado a sua chegada no dia anterior. O reencontro com seus melhores amigos; a surpresa que faria a Ginny; o passeio ao luar e as juras de amor eterno que trocariam...

Nada poderia ter alertado-o para o que causaria em sua vida ter ficado dois dias soterrado e outros tantos desacordado, deixando-o sem contato com seu regimento. Não esperava que o fato das comunicações precárias no pedaço de mundo onde estivera, pudesse causar uma verdadeira revolução em sua vida.

Mal chegara ao final da estrada e entrara no quintal dos Weasley e um movimento junto à janela da cozinha mostrou que sua chegada havia sido percebida. Um sorriso genuíno surgiu em ses lábios quando avistou os cabelos vermelhos de Ronald passando pela porta.

Apressou seus passos, encaminhando-se para um abraço e pronunciando o nome do amigo quando foi surpreendido por um forte soco em seu queixo que quase o nocauteou.

- Mas o que... - começou a perguntar, sem conseguir entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Filho da mãe! Se você pensa que pode vir até aqui depois de tudo...

Atordoado, Harry ainda levou mais alguns murros e socos antes de começar a tentar se defender - sem muito sucesso - e pronunciar:

- Espere, Ron... Me deixe explicar...

Ronald agarrou Harry pelo colarinho e colou-o à parede da casa, com uma expressão intimidadora.

- O que você quer me explicar? Como traiu a confiança da minha família? Ou por que não achou importante me avisar que estava vivo?

Inesperadamente, Ron desarmou o soco que estava pronto para dar, escorou as costas na parede, ficando ao lado de Harry, deslizou até sentar no chão e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Eu não sabia que havia sido dado como morto até conseguir entrar em contato com Londres, semana passada - Harry explicou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. - E eu nem imaginei que...

- Não imaginou que nós estávamos sofrendo? Tenha dó! Nós eramos... somos amigos. Você salvou a minha pele mais vezes do que eu consigo contar, naquela merda em que estávamos enfiados. Você pensou que eu ia simplesmente esquecer tudo de uma hora para outra?

- Você também me salvou. Você e suas estratégias.

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Ronald voltou a falar, de modo contido.

- Eu vi aquele alemão chegando e imaginei que daquela vez não ia conseguir escapar. Quando ele tombou, logo após me acertar, eu sabia que tinha sido você... Depois, vi o prédio que você estava começar a desmoronar. Foi a última coisa que vi antes de apagar...

- Eu estava indo até você. Queria ver com meus próprios olhos se você só estava ferido ou se...

- O... O que acontedeu? Como foi que você se salvou?

- Eu não sei... Depois que eu acertei aquele demonio, o prédio onde estava foi bombardeado e uma das paredes caiu sobre mim. Eu fiquei embaixo dos escombros até que os soviéticos chegaram na cidade e me tiraram de lá... Eu só sei que fiquei ainda uns dias desacordado e outros tantos sem muita noção de quem era ou de onde estava. E, depois, não consegui fazer contato com Londres, quando finalmente arrumei uma carona até uma base inglesa e pude fazer contato, ainda levou um tempo até que meu pai fosse avisado.

- Certo... Foi assim que conseguiu essa cicatriz? - Ronald perguntou apontando para a testa do amigo.

- Minha mãe cismou que tem a forma de um raio - Harry contou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ela tem razão. Pelo menos agora você tem algo que chame atenção nessa sua cara feia - brincou Ron antes de puxar o companheiro para um abraço. - Eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui, de volta.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de mostrar felicidade - Harry falou, massagenado o maxilar ainda dolorido. - Mas eu... eu entendo você. Na verdade, eu acho que foi até pouco.

- Não me dê ideias.

- Ron, eu quero que você saiba que eu quero consertar tudo com a Ginny. Eu vim até aqui para conversar com ela e...

- Olha Harry, eu prefiro saber o mínimo possível, ok? Mas uma coisa eu te adianto: se você fizer a minha irmã sofrer novamente...

- Eu amo a Ginny, Ron. Ontem eu estava de cabeça quente. Não esperava que fosse encontrá-la ficando noiva do Neville.

- Bem, eu não posso culpá-lo. Eu mesmo não entendi nada quando eles apareceram com essa notícia do nada há uma semana.

- Você acha que a sua irmã aceitaria conversar comigo?

- Agora?

- É... Eu disse muitas besteiras e depois tentei me desculpar, mas...

- Ela não pode ficar nervosa... - Ron avisou, cauteloso, desviando o olhar do amigo para a paisagem.

Ginny acordou um tanto desnorteada. A mente parecia entorpecida e não sem razão, já que aos poucos se lembrava dos cuidados que recebera do doutor Granger. E o porquê de recebê-los. Automaticamente levou as mãos ao ventre, percebendo na mínima saliência - ainda imperceptível aos olhos dos outros - a presença de seu filho. Lembrava-se das palavras duras de Harry com mais clareza do que gostaria. Delas, da raiva palpável nos olhos verdes e na dor excruciante que quase a fez perder seu bebê. As demais recordações que tinha daquela noite eram todas confusas e vagas, então não podia confiar nelas.

Achou que as batidas na porta anunciariam a entrada de sua mãe trazendo-lhe algum alimento, mas em vez de uma bandeja Molly Weasley vinha acompanhada de uma pessoa. A mesma na qual tentava evitar. Sentiu o olhar determinado de Harry percorrê-la, mas ainda estava muito cansada para se sentir constrangida com tudo o que ocorrera.

- O Harry veio vê-la - Molly falou o óbvio. Depois, virando-se para o rapaz alertou. - Ela ainda está muito fraca...

- Mamãe, eu estou bem. Só... Deixe-nos a sós, por favor.

Ginny murmurou, recostando-se no travesseiro, tentando parecer o mais digna possível.

- Eu prometo que não vou demorar, senhora Weasley.

Após a senhora fechar a porta atrás de si, Harry e Ginny permaneceram em silêncio olhando fixamente um para o outro por longos momentos. Ela por não ter certeza do que Harry estava fazendo ali depois de tudo, e ele por sentir a coragem e determinação que tinha, escorrerem por seus poros, deixando-o.

- Como você está se sentindo? - Harry começou, desviando os olhos para os pés.

- Melhor, obrigada.

Mais um longo período de silêncio se seguiu até que GInny resolvesse que era a hora de dar o primeiro passo.

- Por que você veio?

- E-eu tenho que pedir desculpas a você, pelas coisas que eu disse ontem - Harry começou, antes que se acovardasse e saisse correndo pela porta. - Eu fiquei... enlouquecido quando cheguei aqui e vi você... Eu nunca sequer imaginei que um dia seria capaz de vê-la junto com Neville.

- Eu achava que você estava morto.

- É. Todo mundo achava.

- Eu estava desesperada e o Neville se dispôs a me ajudar. Ele é um homem maravilhoso.

- Eu não vim até aqui falar sobre o Neville - Harry falou, impaciente. - Vim para que você me perdoasse por ter gritado com você e dito todas aquelas asneiras na minha casa...

Antes que Ginny pudesse responder, Molly Weasley bateu novamente à porta, entrando ao mesmo tempo que se desculpava.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar, Ginny, mas Neville disse que tem urgência em falar com você.

Ginevra olhou de Harry para o rapaz que entrara em seu quarto logo após sua mãe. De repente, sentiu-se novamente à beira do abismo e só então deu-se conta da aliança em seu dedo.

Para Harry foi como se seu coração estivesse sendo apertado por grandes garras. Em sua mente tudo que restou foi a certeza de que havia chegado tarde demais, mesmo sem saber. Ginevra havia tido que seguir com sua própria vida e, infelizmente, por obra do destino, não ia ser ao seu lado.

- Como está, Harry? - Neville perguntou sério, encarando-o.

- Vivo.

- Bom, eu vou deixá-los enquanto preparo um chá.

- Eu acompanho a senhora - Harry avisou após ponderar um pouco.

- Harry! - Ginny chamou-o ao vê-lo se preparar para deixar o quarto.

- Não tem problema, Gin. Eu vim até aqui para pedir desculpas e já o fiz. Eu não tenho direito de pedir mais nada...

Sem dar tempo para que Ginevra rebatesse, Harry desceu as escadas e desculpou-se com a senhora Weasley por não poder ficar para o chá. Respondeu à pergunta de Ron, que queria saber o que acontecera e para onde ele estava indo, com um simples "preciso pensar" e retomou o caminho para o lago, para onde sempre ia quando sua vida parecia fora do rumo.

Quando, meia hora mais tarde, ouviu o barulho das folhas se quebrando ao serem pisadas, Harry achou que Ronald viera vê-lo e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Não queria conversar, mas não ia ser indelicado ao ponto de discutir com o amigo.

- Eu tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo aqui - A voz baixa de Ginny fez o corpo de Harry retesar, enquanto se virava para encará-la. - Você sempre vinha aqui quando as coisas saiam do controle.

- Você sempre me conheceu bem demais... - Harry avançou um passo e então parou, antes da tentação em tocá-la ser mais forte do que pudesse aguentar. Ela tinha a aparência frágil de quem estivera doente e o velho roupão que vestira sobre a camisola não ajudava em nada. - Não deveria estar de repouso?

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Mas não tem perigo...?

- Neville me ajudou a sair escondida e depois me deixou no início da trilha.

- Neville...

Harry nunca poderia imaginar que um dia somente a menção ao amigo o fizesse sentir seu sangue começar a ferver. Desviou seus olhos novamente para o lago e ficou em silêncio remoendo os sentimentos.

- Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Muito mais do que eu supunha - Ginevra falou devagar, envolvendo o próprio corpo com os braços. - Ele veio me avisar que estava de partida de volta à Universidade... Eu aproveitei de devolvi a aliança que ele me deu ontem.

Com uma expressão confusa, Harry olhou novamente para ela, sentindo uma pontada de esperança começar a incomodá-lo.

- Vocês não vão...

Ginevra riu levemente. Um riso triste, de pena e conformação.

- Você ainda demora para entender certas coisas, não é?

- Eu só não quero ter muitas esperanças e depois vê-las ao chão.

Ter medo do que podeira acontecer era uma coisa que ela podia entender, pensou Ginevra tocando o rosto de Harry com a ponta dos dedos, sem saber se o gesto seria bem recebido. Mas quando ele descansou a face em sua mão e fechou os olhos por um momento, ela também sentiu a esperança ressurgir.

- Por que você foi até a minha casa, mais cedo?

- Eu já disse, precisava pedir desculpas.

- Por quê? - Harry abriu os olhos e prendeu-os aos dela.

- Eu não deveria ter agido como agi. Meu pai havia me alertado que todos pensavam que eu estava morto... Pensei que seria uma boa surpresa, chegar de repente.

- Certo... Eu não estou magoada com as coisas que você falou. Você estava com a cabeça quente.

- Vo-você... Você me disse que está esperando um bebê...

- Estou.

- Era por isso que ia se casar com o Neville?

- Foi a única solução que eu tive.

- Ele... ele sabia que...

- A ideia foi dele... Eu seria um jeito dele se vingar da Luna e em troca daria um nome para o meu filho.

- Se eu soubesse...

- Não adianta nada ficarmos pensando no que poderíamos ter feito...

- Não, mas...

- Eu... eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? - Ginevra mordeu o lábio inferior, fechou os olhos à procura de coragem e continuou quando Harry segurou suas mãos junto ao peito. - Por que... por que você _precisava_ me pedir desculpas?

- Quando eu te vi desmoronar bem na minha frente, percebi que nada mais tinha importância para mim a não ser você. Eu te amo, Ginny, e estava disposto a assumir essa criança, mesmo pensando que não era minha.

- Harry, esse bebê...

Ginevra foi impedida de continuar quando Harry pousou os dedos em seus lábios, calando-a. Ele baixou os olhos para o ventre dela - que ainda não deixava evidente nenhum traço de que abrigava outra vida - e perguntou, antes de tocá-la.

- Posso? - Os olhos de Ginny encheram-se de lágrimas ao sentir o leve carinho que Harry fazia em sua barriga. O bolo viscoso que se formara em sua garganta sem que percebesse, dissolveu-se deixando-a respirar aliviada, pela primeira vez em semanas, quando ele murmurou: - Nosso filho...

Sem conseguir falar, Ginny somente concordou com a cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas desciam livres por seu rosto. Um sorriso genuíno surgiu em seus lábios quando Harry a tomou num abraço cuidadoso e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado.

- Eu sonhei tanto com isso... Desejei tanto... - ela confidenciou num sussurro.

O beijo foi lento e saudoso. Como algo há muito desejado e adiado. Eles resplandeciam o amor que os unia, certos de que juntos poderiam transpor quaisquer barreiras, superar quais quer obstáculos. Nunca mais haveriam de se separar.

#######

N/B (Sally): Ah-meu-Deus!!!!! Que coisa maravilhosa acompanhar uma fic e vê-la chegar ao fim em grande estilo! Claro que dá aquela dor por ver uma fic favorita terminar, mas por outro lado, são tantas as fics que a gente gosta e os autores esquecem da gente e não as terminam que... ahhhhhhhhhh A Pri merece, só por isso, uma salva de palmas. Mais outra pelo fim L-I-N-D-O!!! Ovações pelo romance maravilhoso!! Gritos de hurra pela delicadeza das imagens e pelos suspiros provocados. Desencontros é mais que uma fic com tema histórico, ela via ficar na história das fics, e lá no topo, onde é o lugar dela. Obrigada, minha amiga-comadre-irmã! Foi uma das delícias do meu ano acompanhar a sua obra. Um beijo enorme e parabéns!!

N/B (Paty): Mana!!! Como é bom ver tudo isso e principalmente lembrar da primeira vez que falamos sobre esse projeto, que vc falou sobre a história pra mim no msn cheia de emoção e vontade de escrever, é maravilhoso recordar tudo isso e ver que o projeto todo deu MAIS que certo. Amei acompanhar toda a sua fic amore, e principalmente estar ao seu lado todos esses aninhos rsrsrsrs... que venha outra fic escrita por vc, pq nós não podemos ficar muito tempo orfãos. Beijos da sua eterna irmã: TE AMO!

_Declaração da Sonia: É, não é uma nota, é uma declaração! Eu sou, incondicionalmente, __**fã desta mulher**__. "Desencontros" ainda está terminando, e eu já sinto saudades do romance envolvente, do humor bem dosado, da perfeita ambientação, dos personagens apaixonantes e até dos sustos que a Pri me deu! (Incluindo o deste último capítulo, que quase me derruba!). Enfim, APLAUSOS novamente e sempre Pri! Foi uma honra e um prazer acompanhá-la neste projeto!!! Conte sempre comigo, ok! Um beijo enoooooormeeeeeeeeeeeee, e uma vez mais: PARABÉNS!!!! UUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! (Aplaudindo muito aqui!) Nos vemos logo!!!!!! _

N/A: Pois é, chegamos ao final... Desde o momento em que essa história surgiu até hoje, já se passou algum tempo e confesso que fiquei meio deprê essa semana, quando pude terminar. É claro que vai ter o epílogo, então ainda vamos nos ver mais uma vez. Espero que todas as dúvidas sejam sanadas, se não, podem me perguntar que eu respondo.

Um agradecimento hiper-mega-ultra especial às minhas queridas: Sally "Nika" Owens, Sonia Sag, Paty Black, So Prates, Pamela Black, Saima, Livinha e Kelly. Mais que betas, consultoras e gamas vocês são minhas amigas, minhas irmãs.

Um beijo estalado no povo do Lumus, meu amado fórum, que me incentiva sempre e a todos que acompanharam a fic, o meu muitíssimo obrigada. Vocês foram fundamentais.

Tati Black Malfoy (espero que não tenha tido um AVC nem morrido desidratada), Tatiana Potter, Dani Gente Boa, Mona Potter-Mayfair (viu, sua chantagem funcionou), Maria Lua, BERNARDO CARDOSO, Claudio Souza, Sandra Diniz, Nick, Sabrina M e M, Danda Jabur (com certeza foi a maior review que eu já recebi, obrigada), Juh Potter, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Ginny Rocha, Bruna G Weasley, Mirella Silveira, Lanni Lu, Kellysds (amo vc querida!), Ninha, Mari C, Nadeshiko Amamya, Livinha (pense assim, melhor naquele momento que depois, hehehe), Lady Aredhel Anarion, Evelyn e Debora Souza.

Àqueles que me perguntaram: agora vou me dedicar à tradução de "O Preço", à continuação de George e ao meu livro.

Feliz Natal e um 2010 cheio de magia e amor para todos.

Nos vemos por aí, bjks da Pri.


	32. Epílogo

Epílogo

**"Now we are Masters of Our Fate"**

**(Winston Churchill - Janeiro de 1942)**

_8 de maio de 1945_

_"... essa vitória é de vocês..."_

A voz forte de Winston Churchill era ouvida por todos os cantos de Londres - equipada com diversas caixas de som -, mas Harry Potter não se importou em parar para escutar o que o primeiro ministro tinha a dizer. Ele já sabia o conteúdo principal do discurso. O número de pessoas nas ruas era tão grande, que dificultava o transito dos carros. Ele lutou contra a multidão que tomava completamente o centro da cidade e abriu seu caminho até a taverna.

Ginny esperava ansiosa. O discurso do primeiro-ministro trazia esperança e alento. Estava acabado, afinal. O suicídio de Adolph Hitler cerca de dez dias antes, culminara na capitulação alemã no dia anterior e o anúncio oficial do fim da guerra na Europa espalhara euforia em todos que vira. Quando o sino colocado atrás da porta da taverna tilintou, Ginevra virou-se a tempo de ver o sorriso de Harry se alargar.

- Você demorou, - ela reclamou com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto era abraçada pelo marido.

- Sirius me prendeu para avisar sobre a festa que vai dar na casa dele.

Eles olharam em volta em busca de uma mesa vazia e resolveram ficar junto ao balcão onde Ginny estivera, já que a multidão dentro da taverna refletia a do lado de fora.

- Para comemorar o fim da guerra? - Ginny sorriu para o homem atrás do balcão quando ele depositou duas canecas de cerveja em frente a eles.

- Você não deveria beber...

- Só essa caneca. Por Churchill...

O sorriso sapeca que brincava nos olhos cor de mel, fizeram Harry suspirar derrotado e brindar com a esposa. Após tomar um longo gole, respondeu à pergunta feita por ela.

- Sirius vai aproveitar para isso também. Mas o motivo oficial é nós termos vindo morar em Londres.

- Ah claro. E como foi hoje lá no...

As palavras de Ginevra sumiram e seus olhos arregalaram de repente, assustando Harry, que imediatamente segurou nas mãos dela, alarmado.

- Ginny, o que foi? Está se sentindo mal? - Harry sentiu as garras frias do medo apertarem seu estomago quando viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. - Vamos, fala comigo!

Em vez de responder imediatamente, o que certamente pouparia uns dez anos de vida que Harry havia perdido naqueles poucos segundos de aflição, Ginny levou as mãos dele até seu ventre - que deixava evidente a gravidez de cinco meses -, e pressionou.

- Mexeu.

- O quê?

- Mexeu! O bebê... O nosso filho. Eu senti. Mexeu!

Subitamente Londres ficou vazia. Naquele momento, toda a balburdia e a multidão desapareceram e Harry só tinha olhos, ouvidos e sentimentos em Ginny e no pequeno ser que ela trazia dentro de si. O beijo apaixonado não foi o único trocado em público naquele dia. Vários casais, nos quatro cantos do mundo, faziam o mesmo. Mas, possivelmente, o motivo era diferente. Harry e Ginny não estavam comemorando a paz na Europa, estavam comemorando a vida e o amor.

-xxx-

_Julho de 1945_

- Espera, não abre ainda.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus, Ron. Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Só mais um degrau e... pronto. Não! Calma, deixe só eu ajeitar uma coisa.

- Ronald Weasley!

- Calma. Pronto, pode abrir os olhos agora.

- Mas... O que...?

- E-eu sei que... bem, não é lá grandes coisas, mas eu andei dando uma boa limpeza e...

- É perfeito.

- Co-como?

- Eu acho que só entrei aqui uma ou duas vezes. Eu nunca fui muito íntima das irmãs Patil... - Hermione comentou, começando a andar pelos cômodos praticamente vazios do pequeno apartamento em cima da mercearia. - A vista da sala não é tão ruim quanto se pode pensar a princípio, e a cozinha tem um tamanho bem razoável.

- Você gostou? De verdade?

- Claro, Ron. É óbvio que talvez precisemos passar uma tinta nas paredes e escovar o assoalho, mas o local está em ótimas condições.

- Não é! - Exclamou Ronald aliviado antes de pegar Hermione pela mão e puxá-la para que visse os outros cômodos. - Eu dei uma boa limpeza nos azulejos do banheiro e esfreguei os metais e a banheira, acho que ficou legal. Esses são os quartos e aquela porta ali é a do escritório. Eu lavei as paredes e esfreguei o chão. Falta só passar uma boa cera e vai ficar brilhando...

- Quando você começou a fazer essa limpeza?

- Ontem de manhã - Ronald confessou enquanto Hermione ia entrando no menor cômodo da casa, que ele chamara de escritório. - Pensei que poderíamos colocar uma estante nessa parede para os seus livros e uma poltrona.

- Você passou a noite aqui? - Ela perguntou ao ver um colchão velho perto de uma das paredes, ainda com as roupas de cama emboladas por cima.

- Droga, esqueci de arrumar isso - Murmurou, tentando que Hermione saísse do cômodo. - Pois é, eu terminei bem tarde e estava cansado...

- Por que você não me contou? Eu teria vindo te ajudar.

- Como eu poderia fazer uma surpresa se te contasse? Não tem nem cabimento, Mione.

- Você é adorável - declarou manhosa, colando seu corpo no dele e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, mal entraram novamente no corredor.

- Sou? - Ronald perguntou lançando um daqueles sorrisos de canto que deixavam Hermione de pernas bambas.

- Um-hum - Hermione concordou, sentindo seu corpo vibrar de antecipação. - Acho que você merece uma recompensa por ter trabalhado tanto.

- Mereço, é? E como você está pensando em me recompensar?

Não foi nada planejado. Havia sim, sido pensado e repensado, desejado e idealizado, mas nem Hermione nem Ronald esperavam que alguns beijos apaixonados e carícias inebriantes iriam levá-los tão longe. Só que após os beijos e as carícias, vieram os toques e os gemidos, o calor e a urgência, a paixão e o amor. Ali, no menor quarto da casa, sobre um velho colchão forrado com lençóis limpos, eles finalmente se entregaram ao que há tanto tempo desejavam.

-xxx- 

_Setembro de 1945_

Com passos apressados, Neville tentava equilibrar o pacote de pipocas que segurava enquanto rumava para dentro da sala de cinema onde, enfim, ia ver o filme que tanto lhe chamava a atenção há dias, sempre que caminhava da universidade até o quarto alugado onde morava.

Assim que afastou a grossa cortina para entrar na sala escura do cinema porém, não teve tempo de se esquivar do forte encontrão com uma moça que saia apressada, bastante aborrecida.

- Ei, cuidado! - Neville reclamou, se apoiando na parede para não cair. - Droga, minha pipoca caiu quase toda...

- É por isso que eles fizeram o que fizeram - a jovem exclamou, cheia de raiva.

Por um instante Neville ficou se perguntando do que exatamente ele estava sendo acusado. Principalmente quando percebeu o olhar revoltado que a jovem loira à sua frente exibia. Temendo que ela estivesse com algum problema, perguntou:

- O que foi que fizeram? Eu posso ajudar?

- Você? - a garota piscou fortemente e depois suspirou derrotada. - Não. Olhe, me desculpe, está bem? Não é nada com você. É só que... Essa guerra estúpida!

- Mas a guerra já terminou.

- Sim! Mas a que preço? Milhares de inocentes mortos enquanto eu, você, todos aqui, estávamos celebrando.

- Ahm?

Neville olhou intrigado para ela. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas - que ele tinha a impressão de que eram de raiva - e a expressão triste. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, o lanterninha se aproximou e num sussurro urgente ordenou:  
- O senhor e a senhorita poderiam fazer a gentileza de se retirarem? As pessoas desejam ver o filme sem serem importunadas.

Relanceando os olhos para a tela onde Dana Andrews caia de amores por Linda Darnell, Neville assentiu para o funcionário do cinema e segurou a moça pelo braço, conduzindo-a para fora e depois para o pub no final do quarteirão, esquecendo-se por completo que na verdade não se conheciam. Entrou no ambiente enfumaçado, arrancou duas canecas de cerveja das mãos do taverneiro antes que este conseguisse esboçar alguma reação, e guiou sua acompanhante até uma mesa recém desocupada num dos cantos do salão. Depois de acomodados (se aqueles bancos surrados e a mesa cheia de restos deixados pelos últimos ocupantes pudessem ser chamados de acomodação) e apreciar um longo gole da cerveja, Neville falou:

- E então, o que foi que a deixou assim tão perturbada, senhorita...?

- Céus, onde eu estava com a cabeça? - ele a viu ficar ruborizada mesmo na penumbra do lugar, enquanto murmurava mais para si, suspirava e continuava. - Abbot. Hannah Abbot. E eu espero que o senhor não ache que eu seja uma pessoa transloucada, senhor...?

- Neville Longbotton, ao seu dispor - apertou a mão que ela lhe oferecia gentilmente e brincou. - Agora eu posso saber, afinal, o que me impediu de ver o filme?

- Eu não pedi que saísse comigo.

Ao vê-la estreitar os olhos em desafio, Neville apenas sorriu levemente.

- Eu sei. Mas não podia deixar tão bela jovem sair sozinha naquele estado. Ainda mais quando ela parecia prestes a trucidar o primeiro desavisado que lhe cruzasse o caminho. Sem falar nas minhas pobres pipocas.

Hannah ia revidar quando percebeu a força que seu acompanhante fazia para impedir-se de rir. Relembrando a cena, só o que pode fazer foi balançar a cabeça encabulada antes de responder.

- Eu realmente fiquei transtornada. Me desculpe, de verdade. É só que... - Hannah baixou os olhos para a mesa e continuou baixinho - Eu não tinha ideia do que os americanos fizeram, você sabe..., com o Japão. Ver as cenas no noticiário... Foi muito... cruel.

- Bom, os japoneses atacaram Pearl Harbor - Neville declarou antes de dar de ombros e tomar mais um gole de sua cerveja.

- Eu sei, mas um erro não justifica outro, não é verdade? Essa guerra toda foi tão... estúpida. Essa bomba, os campos de concentração... Eu não sei se algum dia o mundo irá superar isso...

- Ok, você está certa - concordou Neville, levantando as mãos em rendição. - Minhas pipocas perdem feio para isso.

- Ora, pare de brincar!

- Me desculpe - Neville declarou, quando percebeu que Hannah estava séria novamente, levemente surpreendido por estar agindo de forma tão natural. - Eu não costumo ser assim...

- Zombeteiro?

- Não. Alegre - concluiu com um riso triste. - Na verdade eu não me lembro de ter feito alguma brincadeira nos últimos tempos. Nem me sentido tão à vontade ao lado de alguém.

Os olhares de ambos desviaram para as canecas quase vazias de cerveja. Após um longo período de silêncio, Hannah murmurou, vacilante:

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

Após um suspiro profundo, Neville encarou-a novamente e falou:

- Você pode dizer sim, quando eu a convidar para ir comigo ao cinema amanhã.

- Você vai comprar pipocas?

- Pode acreditar que vou!

-xxx-

_Agosto de 1946_

- Olha, ele quer o balão!

- É lógico que ele quer o balão, Harry. Você também iria querer, se fosse um bebê e estivesse vendo pela primeira vez um balão vermelho - Ginny rolou os olhos diante o sorriso bobo de encantamento que Harry exibia para o filho, cujos dedos roliços apontavam na direção do vendedor de balões que circulava entre as barracas da quermesse.

O pequeno James - uma tentativa de amolecer o coração do avô paterno, que desaprovou o "súbito" casamento do filho até que viu o rosto do neto -, alheio à comoção que provocava em seu próprio pai, continuou balbuciando suas impressões, enquanto sua mãe o carregava no colo em direção à barraca onde Molly Weasley vendia seus quitutes.

Era a primeira quermesse que o pastor Dumbledore e sua esposa organizavam após a guerra e a população de Bourghill parecia estar bastante satisfeita com o evento, assim como boa parte das cidades vizinhas. Mas o tumulto, tão comum nessas ocasiões, não parecia incomodar a ninguém. A não ser, é claro, a família Dursley, que permaneciam em luto desde que o único filho deles, Dudley, abandonara o lar paterno para viver uma vida questionável na Cornualha.

Molly deu um pequeno gritinho quando percebeu a aproximação de sua filha - que carregava seu primeiro neto nos braços -, acompanhada de Harry.

- Olá papai. Oi mãe - Ginny cumprimentou os pais, enquanto Molly tirava o pequeno James de seus braços.

- Vocês demoraram - Arthur envergou um enorme sorriso de satisfação quando Ginny parou à sua frente. - Sua mãe já estava nos enlouquecendo, de tanto que implorava para eu ou seu irmão irmos buscá-los.

- Como se vocês estivessem do outro lado da cidade e não no sobrado dos pais de Harry - resmungou Ron, que acabava de acomodar um caixote cheio de potes de conserva dentro da barraca dos Weasley e se encostava na lateral.

- Deixe de ser reclamão, Ronald Weasley - a senhora Weasley alertou. Mas como ela não tirava os olhos do neto, o filho não sentiu que fora chamado a atenção.

- Nós acabamos nos distraindo, conversando com Sirius e a esposa que chegaram agora a pouco de Londres.

- A senhora Black é uma simpatia. Nós duas conversamos um bocado na última vez que eu estive em sua casa - Molly declarou, sem tirar a atenção do neto.

- Sim, Patrícia adora uma boa conversa. Mais tarde eles devem aparecer por aqui - Harry comentou, abraçando a esposa.

- E aproveite para mimá-la, mamãe. Ela está esperando um bebê!

- Que maravilha! O senhor Black deve estar radiante.

- E como. Não se cansa de dizer que espera que a esposa esteja esperando gêmeos, para poder passar os amigos, na quantidade de herdeiros.

- Pena que o Remus não tome conhecimento dele. Nymphadora está radiante, mesmo já sendo seu segundo filho.

- Eu também me sentia maravilhosa em cada uma das minhas seis gestações, não era Arthur.

- Certamente querida. Você parecia desabrochar cada vez mais - Arthur Weasley abraçou a esposa e depositou um beijo suave em seu rosto.

- Oh, que adorável - Molly murmurou, enrubescendo e causando risinhos nos filhos e no genro que observavam a cena. - Parem com isso, crianças. Por que vocês não vão dar um passeio pela quermesse enquanto eu tomo conta desse tesouro aqui, hein?

- Tem certeza, mamãe? Eu estou doida para dar uma volta e rever as pessoas.

- Claro que tenho. Podem ir.

- E se ele chorar? - Harry perguntou, sentindo o início de pânico que sempre lhe acometia quando pensava em deixar James com outra pessoa a não ser Ginny.

- Harry James Potter, você por acaso acha que depois de ter tido sete filhos, eu não vou saber o que fazer se o meu neto chorar?

A reprimenda de Molly Weasley era uma mistura de divertimento e exasperação, mas isso não impediu que Harry ficasse envergonhado e balbuciasse algumas desculpas desconexas para divertimento de seu cunhado.

- Vamos, a Mione disse que ia dar uma olhada nos músicos. Vamos lá encontrar com ela - Ron falou, puxando a irmã pela mão e passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo.

- Eu não acho que a mamãe tenha sugerido que esse fosse um passeio a três.

- Mas não vai ser, assim que encontrarmos a Mione.

- Você continua impossível.

- Eu também sinto sua falta, maninha.

- E como anda a vida de casado, cunhado?

- Tem horas que a Mione quase me enlouquece, com toda aquela mania de ter tudo certinho. Mas eu estou adorando cada minuto dos últimos meses.

- Você tem notícias dos gêmeos?

- Há umas duas semanas eles enviaram uma carta para mamãe. Pelo que eu entendi, eles viraram sócios de um daqueles cabarés parisienses.

- Nossa... Quero dizer, eles tinham dinheiro pra isso?

- Você os conhece. Aqueles dois podem ter jeito de bobos, viver brincando, mas sabem fazer um bom negócio. Sempre souberam. Eles juntaram tudo o que ganharam nos últimos anos. Depois que a guerra acabou, só precisaram fazer alguns contatos e pronto.

- E Bill e Percy?

- Bill continua trabalhando na loja comigo, mas está tentando arrumar um emprego em Bristol, o que já está deixando a mamãe alvoroçada. Percy... Bom, acho que ele está bem. Não tenho notícias dele desde o meu casamento.

- Nem me fale. Ainda sinto vontade de explodir quando lembro dele dando razão à tia Muriel sobre o James - Ginny falou cerrando os olhos.

- Mas você tem que relevar, Ginny. A velha pode ser tudo, mas não é burra. Ela percebeu logo que o seu filho era um pouquinho mais esperto que o esperado para um bebê da idade dele.

Ronald nem esperou pelo comentário de sua irmã. Soltou-lhe a mão e com dois passos apressados se aproximou da esposa que observava os músicos tocando no coreto da praça. Abraçou-a por trás e comentou ao pé do ouvido:

- Olhe quem está aqui.

Em vez das já esperadas reclamações de outros tempos, Hermione apenas abriu um sorriso ante o gesto do marido, antes de olhar na direção que ele indicava. Em seguida, correu para abraçar o casal de amigos.

- Vocês demoraram! - Hermione reclamou, fazendo Harry e Ginny rolarem os olhos.

- Olá para você também, Mione.

- Vamos comprar algodão doce? Estava só esperando por você - Hermione sugeriu, olhando para o marido.

- De novo? Desde que a gente chegou deve ser o décimo algodão doce que você come.

- É o sexto. E o que eu posso fazer se eles estão uma delícia?

- O que houve Mione? Pelo que eu me lembre você não gostava tanto assim de doces - Ginevra perguntou com uma expressão divertida no rosto. - Será que isso significa que eu vou ser titia?

Hermione olhou da cunhada para o marido, aparentemente sem palavras para responder. Mas antes que Ginny e Harry começassem a comemorar (como pareciam ter a intenção), Ronald interveio, abraçando novamente a esposa.

- Não sabemos - e, com um tímido sorriso, completou: - Ainda.

- De qualquer forma estamos muito felizes. Não é Harry?

- É claro que sim! Seus pais já sabem?

- Ainda não. Queremos ter certeza antes de contar, porque se ela já achou que eu devia ter parado de lecionar quando nos casamos, imagina quando vierem os netos? - Hermione questionou incerta.

- Ela não queria que você parasse de trabalhar, Mione. Ela achou que você podia ficar só me ajudando com a loja.

- Como se houvesse serviço suficiente para você, eu e Bill fazermos.

Contendo o riso, e antes que a discussão entre Ronald e Hermione aumentasse, Harry resolveu mudar de assunto.

- E então, por que vocês não nos contam o que tem acontecido por aqui? Por onde andam os nossos amigos?

- Certo, humm vamos ver... - Hermione franziu o cenho enquanto pensava. - O Neville casou, isso vocês sabem...

- É claro que sabem, já que escolheram _ELE_ para padrinho do James - Ron reclamou pela milésima vez desde que soube da escolha de Harry e Ginny, interrompendo Hermione, mas calou-se ao ver a expressão dela. - Ok, ok. Eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto.

- A Luna, bem, ela virou correspondente internacional para um jornal americano, o... The New York Times, eu acho.

- Mas ela não estava noiva do Dean? - Ginny perguntou impaciente.

- Bom, você conhece a Luna. Ela sempre disse que tinha um espírito viajante...

- Uma alma livre, um marco do feminismo! - Ronald interrompeu, cheio de sarcasmo, completando. - Ou seja, ela deu um belo chute no Dean também.

Ninguém conseguiu conter as risadas, frente às palavras de Ron. Após retomarem o folego, Harry perguntou, um tanto mais sério:

- E o Draco?

- Aquele lá é um covarde molengão! Isso sim.

- Ron! - Hermione ralhou.

- É verdade, Mione. Você quer que eu diga o que de uma pessoa que ficou alardeando aos quatro ventos que ia se mudar para a Suíça, porque o clima de lá é perfeito para tratar do problema cardíaco que o impediu de ir à guerra. Mentira! Primeiro, quem tem problemas no coração não fica até tarde no pub, como ele ficava. Segundo, os Malfoy só decidiram a se mudar para a Suíça, depois que correu um boato de que eles tinham financiado as tropas de Hitler, aquele filho da p...

- Ronald!

- Ok, eu paro.

- Como é? Os Malfoy davam dinheiro para os alemães? - Ginevra perguntou, realmente surpresa.

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende? E o pior é que eles não foram os únicos. O Remus me contou que muitos ingleses, a maioria de lords e gente da sociedade, achavam que Hitler é quem estava com a razão.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? Por favor? - Hermione pediu, quando alcançaram a barraca de algodão doce. - Eu não quero que nada estrague esse momento.

- De comer o algodão doce? - Ronald perguntou, intrigado.

- Não, seu bobo. Nós quatro, aqui. Juntos novamente.

- Felizes - Ginny completou, enlaçando as mãos com as de Harry que completou.

- Em paz!

FIM 

N/A: Antes de mais nada, algumas referências históricas:

A 7 de Maio, o seu sucessor, o almirante Dönitz, assinou a capitulação alemã.

A 6 de Agosto, a bomba atômica, _"Little Boy"_, foi lançada sobre Hiroshima do B-29 "_Enola Gay_", (_era o nome da mãe do piloto, coitada..._) matando, instantaneamente, 75 mil pessoas. Destaque-se que não havia quartéis, nem aeroportos militares, nem indústrias bélicas na cidade, cuja população era exclusivamente civil, composta por crianças, mulheres e idosos, uma vez que os homens jovens haviam sido recrutados para as forças armadas japonesas. Era também essa a condição de Nagasaki, a cidade sobre a qual, três dias depois, 9 de Agosto, foi lançada a segunda bomba, a _"Fat Man"_, pelo B-29 "Bock's Car".

A 14 de Agosto de 1945, o general Tojo do Japão rendeu-se incondicionalmente.

.com/watch?v=APBLMu-9DiA (noticiário brasileiro sobre o final da guerra)  
.com/watch?v=Qj29TkHKxPk (vídeo com a rendição japonesa)  
.com/watch?v=w8qoIkZDE5I (imagens do final da segunda guerra)  
.com/watch?v=rtsnp1m85EI&feature=channel (libertação dos campos de concentração)

.com/watch?v=-Wb1ViP3QMY&feature=related (imagens de Londres na hora do anuncio do final da guerra)

O filme que Neville queria ver era "Fallen Angels".

Agora sim a NA propriamente dita:

Olá a todos. Eu sei que demorei um bocado para postar o epílogo, mas eu juro solenemente que a culpa não foi minha. Bom, em parte foi porque fui eu quem resolveu fazer pós, trabalhar, cuidar de casa, filhos e N coisas a mais. Mas o que importa é que finalmente o epílogo está ai. E com ele, chega ao final essa história que eu amei contar.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado de lê-la, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Não vou responder os comentários que fizeram após o último capítulo, apenas agradecer, fervorosamente, a todos que leram, ou vão ler essa história algum dia. Podem comentar mesmo depois que a fic estiver oficialmente terminada, pois eu sempre vou dar uma passadinha por aqui para ler e, se for o caso, responder. Fiquem à vontade para irem lá na minha comunidade do Orkut ou no fórum Lumus Maximum. Vai ser um imenso prazer encontrá-los por lá.

Um grande beijo agradecido para:

Clauciana Cerqueira Bezerra, Melissa, Mona Potter-Mayfair, Tati Black Malfoy, minha querida Kellysds, Dani G. B., Sandra "Cassie" Diniz, Claudinho Souza, Clarípedes (rsrss), Bernardo Cardoso, Joy, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Evelyn, Ninha, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Lanni Lu, Maria Lua, Danda Jabur, Amada Livinha, Patty Carvalho e a sumida Lis Santos.

Um obrigada especial para minhas irmãs/amigas/betas/companheiras: Pamela Black, Paty Black (e a pequena Ana Luisa por tabela), Solange Prates, Sônia Sag e Sally "Nika" Owens, por estarem ao meu lado, me apoiando, ajudando, pressionando, ensinando, ralhando, acalmando, salvando, entre outros, desde antes da primeira palavra desta fic ser digitada. Amo vocês.

É isso. A gente se encontra por ai. Aguardo comentários.

Bjks da Pri.

_**NB da Sonia(Infelizmente, a derradeira nesta fic!)... : Quando acabei de betar o epílogo, comentei com a Pri que a sensação foi agridoce... Doce, porque o fim não deixou nada a desejar, fechando de forma perfeita esta história que nós adoramos. Cada destino, de cada personagem, foi delicioso de ser descoberto! A paz! - depois de guerra, de conflitos, de atribulações, de DESENCONTROS, finalmente - a PAZ para nossos dois casais preferidos! - E o sabor ardido ficou por conta de que, afinal, trata-se de um Epílogo. Uma despedida... Não. Não quero, não! Vou voltar aqui, de novo e novamente, sempre que desejar, precisar, decidir!, ler uma história bem escrita, bem desenvolvida, caprichada, inteligente, romântica, GENIAL! - Pri, você já sabe que eu te amo, e sou sua fã, mas, não custa te contar de novo... TE AMO! E SOU MUITO, MUITO, MUITO SUA FÃ! - Parabéns pela fic! Já espero pela próxima! Se precisar de mim, tô aqui! Um beijo enorme, e nos encontramos aqui, sempre! =D !**_

N/B da Sally: FIM! Eu sei, é duro, mas eu simplesmente adoro fics que sabem acabar. Amo escritores que não nos abandonam, que cumprem cada uma das suas promessas. A Pri, cumpriu todas. Nos deu uma fic emocionante, deliciosa, cheia de romance e cuidado, sem falar na bela pesquisa, sempre encantadora. Comadre, no "very end" da sua fic eu só tenho aplausos e congratulações para te dar. Sentirei saudades, mas para isso sempre se pode reler e reler, não é! Parabéns, querida!


End file.
